


Winter Flower

by JabberwocksBane



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 202,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JabberwocksBane/pseuds/JabberwocksBane
Summary: Anna was just a simple commoner, but her life took an unexpected turn when none other than the Queen herself showed up in the little bookshop she worked at. Elsanna, non-icest, AU, rated M for language, violence, possible smut and anything else I may have left out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently still posting this story on fanfiction.net however I was very intriqued by the possibility of posting pictures inside the story itself on this site so I decided to start posting my story here as well.

This was supposed to be an ordinary day for Anna. Just go to her job in the most inconspicuous book store in Arendelle and spend the day sorting and dusting books nobody would buy.

Not that the people of Arendelle are ignorant of books, mind you, but the commoners preferred to spent their hard earned money on food or other necessities for their families and the nobles and wealthier citizens wouldn't bother visiting a simple little shop, tucked away at the very edge of the Old Town.

But every once in the while some thoughtful parent came by to buy a nice story book for his little ones or some scholar visited the shop, looking for some book about his craft. The visits were just very rare and made Anna sad for all the books filled with wonderful stories, knowledge and teachings, that would never come to good use. On the other hand, she was thrilled whenever she found a new and interesting piece she could borrow and read at home before returning it to the shelves the next day. Be it a love story, a heroic saga or just book filled with helpful hints and tips, Anna didn't care. She loved them all and reading helped her get her mind off the idle work hours.

She spent most of her time at work reading behind the counter, only sometimes going to the back of the store to sort some newly arrived books, dusting those that weren't touched in a while and all the others too just for good measure. Sometimes a customer would come to get a book or two, not very often though, but she liked to keep the store looking nice. Although Anna loved reading, spending most of the day siting in an empty store wasn't her idea of a good time. She didn't dislike her job, she just wished for more people she could share all those amazing stories that filled the shop with.

Anna fully expected this day to not be any different when she opened the shop. She took the shipment of new books from the counter left there from yesterday by her good friend Belle, who was in charge of this little emporium of knowledge. Belle was married to an Arendelle noble – Lord Viscount Adam, who kept the store running for the sake his wife's love for books, despite the seemingly non-existent income.

"I never had enough books when I was little and I just want the children here to have a better opportunity then I had," she told Anna when she was applying for the job.

And even though the store was hidden away at the end of a maze of alleyways their prices were significantly lower than any of the other bookshops in the center of the city that Anna had visited.

"Those with lust for knowledge will find their way here," Belle used to say jokingly whenever Anna brought up the stores tucked away location.

Belle's passion for the mundane job amazed her. This girl could be having a feast in her husband's mansion right now but instead she chose to work six days a week just for the thrill of helping those seeking a good book. From Monday to Saturday she would spend the first half of the day at the shop until Anna came around to carry on for the rest of the day. Except on Sundays when Anna had to stay the entire day at the store by herself.

And today was unfortunately – Sunday. Anna grunted as she picked up the last box that remained from yesterday's shipment from the counter. She was just so tired yesterday that she figured she'd finish sorting this last box the next day. She'd already dealt with half a dozen equally filled boxes yesterday so it wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like there was a tremendous demand for their books anyway.

The redhead carried the box to the back of the store and set it on the table with a sigh. It wasn't because the box was heavy, but because it all seemed like it was just going to be another long and boring day. In a deserted store, surrounded by books and with no one to talk to. Just like yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that.

Well at the very least, she'd finally get to hang out with Kristoff this evening. It had been ages since they just met up and enjoyed each other's company. Since it was the middle of July, Kristoff's 'ice business', as he called it, was now in full swing. And although Anna was glad that he was doing so well for himself, she took little comfort in it, because it meant that they wouldn't always see each other for several weeks.

"Don't worry feisty pants, I'll be back before you know it," he told her on the night he left, nearly a month ago.

And he was right. The month was gone in a flash and the thought off seeing Kristoff again after so long brought a broad smile to her face. They were the best of friends for as long as she could remember. Anna's father was an ice harvester himself and so she would often times go with him on his 'ice runs'.

Anna's mother died in childbirth and so there was no one who could watch her when her father was out on a job. He would take her with him every time he could, but in strong blizzards or freezing temperatures he had to leave her home, telling her to stay inside and not open the door for anyone.

And that was how she met Kristoff. A scruffy young boy dreaming of being a great ice harvester himself one day. He was an orphan of an ice harvesting couple, whose lives were tragically claimed by the cold waters as the ice gave away beneath them when he was still a little boy. Kristoff didn't have anyone else and so the crew of the ice harvesters took care of him and raised him together. There was always a seat at the food table and a warm bed for him with one of the families in the community. Anna's father also took Kristoff in every now and then and soon he and Anna became the best of friends.

They've grown up side by side and supported each other in everything. More importantly, Kristoff was there for her, when her father was met with the same terrible fate as the young boy's parents. Anna was only sixteen at the time and although she took care of herself better than most young people of her age, she couldn't have ever been prepared for that kind of loss.

Since then the two of them lived together in Anna's house on the very edge of the city of Arendelle - one of the only things she had left of her father. Kristoff took care of both of them with money he made from whatever work he could find in the city. His job as an ice harvester was frequently postponed, not only because Anna wouldn't let him go from fear of losing him too, but also because Kristoff just couldn't leave her alone for long. He knew how hard the loss hit her, no matter what she said.

After several weeks of living together and Kristoff working for all the money on the table, Anna finally persuaded him that she was feeling fine enough to find a job herself. After few months of alternating between different jobs Anna found  _Reader's Retreat_ ; A cozy book shop at the edge of Old Town. And she was lucky enough to find out that they were hiring. Belle was a great boss and was so nice to Anna, that it was no wonder that they soon became good friends.

Finally having a stable job, Anna let Kristoff resume his ice harvesting business, under the condition of being extremely careful. She was still afraid for the blonde man, but she knew that ice was his life and his skill and passion was being wasted here in the city.

And here she was now, year and a half later at the age of eighteen, living a good life, with a good job, good pay and good friends. Everything was fine right?

Anna frowned, took the last book out of the box and placed it on the table. Yes, everything was fine and well, but that was it. Her life was calm and proper, but that made it oh so…dull. Anna craved adventure and travel; she had always wanted to see the wonders beyond the city or even the kingdom.

That was the main reason the redhead clung to books so much. They allowed her to escape the mundane world into the realms of fantasy, giving her the thrill of adventure she longed for. Anna loved the tales of heroes, mythical beasts and most of all, magic. Magic fascinated the young girl. It was something so mysterious, yet so wonderful at the same time. She always wanted to see some feat of magic with her own eyes, experiencing the unknown power first hand.

And about a month ago, her dream came true. First she thought, she was still dreaming when she saw heavy snowfall behind her window. It was the middle of summer after all. Only after the initial shock and realization the redhead went out and saw that the snow was everywhere as far as the eye could see. She didn't know what to make of it at first, but an open mouth smile was present on the young girl's face all throughout the day. The redhead loved snow and she loved magic, and she'd be dammed if this wasn't someone's extraordinary feat of magic. Snowy, beautiful, sparkly magic.

Only later she found out it was the doing of princess Elsa of Arendelle. They said that after hearing the terrible news of her parents being lost on the sea, she froze the kingdom in grief with powers no one knew she had. It was surprising but the princess was always kept in the castle, from the eyes of the public. No one knew why, but now they had a pretty good idea.

The people were scared, but took pity on the young princess, understanding the power was something she couldn't control, when met with such horrible tragedy. Some were opposed to the pity and even dared to call her a witch. That was something Anna couldn't understand.

How could anyone think of her as evil? When she could create something so wonderful - snow kissing the mountains, forests and lakes with enchanted beauty. There was no evil in her magic, but she understood why some people were afraid. Even though the princess' powers were breathtaking, their might could also be scary. Just the sheer scale of her abilities was stunning to say the least.

No matter what anybody said, Anna sympathized with the young royal. Being through the same thing before, she knew the pain a loss of a parent could cause. The redhead was sad at the thought of the princess being alone, scared and hurt in her chambers, with no one to console her. The castle was full of servants who surely wanted nothing but to help the princess, but they were not her family. Even though Kristoff wasn't Anna's kin, she always thought of him as her brother, even more so after her father passed. She couldn't imagine what would become of her if Kristoff wasn't there for her.

The redhead began sorting the books and putting them on the shelves. She sighed at the memory of the hell the young princess must've went through. She put  _Felix Krumann's Herbal of well and less known herbs_  between other books in the naturel sciences section.

_Or maybe it should go between the specialized literature?_

She shook her head, her twin braids dangling with the movement.

_I'll check it later._

Anna picked up the next book from the table which instantly reminded her of a certain someone.  _Snowy peaks of Arendelle and beyond_. She smiled to herself and remembered the day when the snows covering their kingdom finally melted. It was about two weeks after the first snowflake touched the ground. Although the bubbly redhead loved snow and enjoyed the wonders that the princess' magic brought to her life, she didn't even acknowledge its passing at all. She just grinned all throughout the day from the fact that the young royal must've been feeling better.

What was it that made her care so much for the princess, Anna didn't know. Maybe because she knew the pain of losing a loved one so well, she just didn't want it to happen to anyone else. Especially to someone who would be left all alone.

But clearly she was mistaken because when a week later the soon to be queen gave a public speech and apology to Arendelle's citizen. She, although still visibly a little shaken, was very confident and certain in her words, even throwing a hesitant smile here and there. There must've been someone who still cared and knew the princess well enough to help her through these hard days.

The young royal addressed the damages her powers made and promised they'd be paid off by the crown. She humbly apologized and promised that something like this won't happen again and that she has the best interest of her citizens at heart. Anna put the geography book in its proper section and smiled as she recalled the last words of the princess' speech.

"I am terribly sorry for all the misfortune I brought unto you. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me a-and…and accept me for what I am."

Anna remembered how scared and stiff the princess looked in the few silent moments that followed. The redhead grinned when she recalled the thunderous applause and cheering from the entire crowd. She herself couldn't help but cheer with everyone else and even though the princess' was standing far away on the castles balcony, Anna could clearly recognize an open smile of relief on her face and catch a glimpse of shimmer in her eyes.

Was the princess really crying?

Anna beamed at the sight of the future queen shedding tears of joy and laughing and waving back to the exited citizens.

_Magical items, tokens and trinkets_. Anna sighed.  _Not one of these again_.

All books concerning magic, sorcery, witchcraft and the like were in the extraordinary works section that had to be accessed by an employee via a ladder. It wouldn't be that big of deal if it hadn't been for the fact that even with the ladder, Anna couldn't reach the highest shelf. She knew she was short and it never bugged her, but this was just so unfair.

She grunted and carried the book close to her chest, while she was passing through the history section. A side glimpse at a beautiful artwork in a form of a golden crown on a spine of one of the books she passed by brought back some more pleasant memories.

Within a week after the princess' speech her coronation took place. Only the other nobles of Arendelle and neighboring or allied kingdoms were allowed to be present at the ceremony but Anna was there when the former princess was presented to the people of Arendelle as their new queen. Once again on the castle balcony the queen greeted her people, thanking them for their support and promising to do her best in governing this kingdom.

Anna pressed the book to her chest with one hand and steadied herself with the other as she started to climb up.

_Blasted magic related baloney! We only moved the section all the way up here, because nobody would buy it._

A little bit of guilt dawned on her with that thought. She hated climbing up here, but she knew the books weren't to blame. She felt a bit guilty for her thoughts even more so, because she actually loved reading about mystical creatures, secret wizard orders and other magic related things she could find in these books. They made her feel like there was so much more to this world then boring jobs and dull city life.

_Well even so, it doesn't change the weight of this damn thing._   _Up you go!_

The redhead clenched her teeth as she outstretched her arm with the heavy book as far as she could. Standing on her tiptoes on a ladder rung, Anna tried to reach with the book to the uppermost shelf as that was the only one with some room left.

_Just a little bit further and…_

The doors of the shop creaked open and the bell above them rang loudly enough through the silence of the store to startle Anna and make her lose the grip on the book, which in turn slipped from her grasp and after effectively smacking her on the head, fell to the ground. Anna swallowed a curse.

_What the hell? We rarely get customers and not at all on Sundays. Has Belle returned for something she left here yesterday?_

The young girl climbed down and rubbed her aching forehead. She picked up the book and peaked around the bookstand to see who came in. To her surprise in was actually a real customer. The person wore a long, simple, brown cloak with a hood over their head. They were facing away from Anna, browsing through the bookstand opposite the counter. By how quickly they were storming through it, the redhead assumed she was looking for something specific.

Shaking off the initial shock, Anna straightened up, pressed the fallen book to her chest and with confident strides she walked behind the counter, ready to do her job. The person either didn't hear Anna's entrance or was too preoccupied to notice. The redhead put the book under the counter and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" She said earning an alarmed gasp and a quick turnaround from the other person.

Even though the hood covered much of the stranger's face, Anna could tell she startled the unknown visitor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to let you know I'm here that's all." She gave the stranger a warm smile with an apologetic look.

The stranger seemed to relax and answered with a little stutter. "I-It's a-alright. I just didn't hear you come up."

Anna smiled even wider at answer. A woman, she thought. Her voice was definitely feminine, it was so sweet and soft.

_But why does she have to hide her face?_  Anna wondered.

"So," she started. "Is there something in particular I can find for you?"

The woman was silent for a short moment and then replied. "Y-yes, there is something I am looking for."

She approached the counter as she finished, rubbing her hands nervously. Anna stiffened a little but hadn't moved an inch.

_What's wrong? She seems so jumpy._

The woman gripped the sides of her hood and said, "Please, don't freak out."

_Why would I… HOLY SMOKES!_

As the woman removed her hood, the redhead froze in her spot with a light gasp. She would know that face anywhere. That pale as snow skin, those crimson red lips just slightly opened in an unsure, maybe even startled expression, little button nose that from this close of a distance, Anna could see the faintest freckles. Her platinum blonde hair, shining like a sparkling brook, tied into a tight bun at the back of her head, her thinly plucked eyebrows shaped into a perfect arch that followed the slight curve of her deep, azure blue eyes. The eyes that now stared with panic look into her own. Even though Anna only saw her twice and from very far away, she would still recognize her queen. There was no other woman like her in the entire kingdom.

Anna was stunned. What was she supposed to do? What _could_  she even do? She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to say something, anything. Unconsciously she backed away a few steps until her back hit the bookstand behind the counter. That made the young girl jump up in surprise and wake her from her initial trance.

"Y-your Majesty! I-I'm…you're…I mean…umm..." Anna's face turned red, her eyes still running over the features of the queen's face. The redhead realized that and immediately bowed her head, turning her gaze to the floor.

The monarch raised her hands in front of her. "No, please, it's alright, you have nothing to be afraid of," she added an unsure smile to strengthen her words.

That seemed to calm the redhead a little. She composed herself, straightened up and brushed off nonexistent dust from her skirt. Anna cleared her throat, trying to get rid of her stutter.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I was just…well I-I mean…what are you doing here?" When she realized, what she just said, her eyes grew wide and her faced even redder. If that was even possible. She waved her hands in an apologetic gesture.

"Not that you're not welcome here! Or anywhere for that matter! You're the queen, so you can go anywhere you want really, this is your kingdom after all, right? I'm sorry, I'm rambling. It's just thing I do sometimes. Well, often. Well, all the time actually. So…umm, yeah." Anna suddenly stopped her ramble, pursed her lips and looked back up at the young monarch. She tried to keep calm, but her accelerated breathing made a steam pump of her chest and beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead.

The queen remained quiet, her mouth making an "o" shape and her gaze still fixed upon Anna.

_Oh Gods, I must've offended her! Yes, definitely - speaking without permission or something. What is the sentence for rambling to the queen?_

Then the queen did something that the redhead did not quit expect. She chuckled.

_Wait, what?_

The tiniest, cutest chuckle Anna ever heard escaped queen's lips. The young royal covered her mouth with her hand until she finished her giggle.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she gave the young girl a sincere smile that left her speechless.

_Don't just stare at her, say something, you idiot!_

But the monarch beat her to it, "Let's start over. You already know me, so might I ask your name?"

Her comforting tone and kind gaze calmed Anna enough to find her speech again.

"Ah-nna, Your Majesty," she said, her voice still shaking a little, "my name is Anna."

The queen's smile grew wider, seeing the redhead relax. "Well, it's nice to meet you Anna."

The redhead was a little taken back by the queen's warm and friendly attitude. Not that she would ever think badly of the queen in any way. After both of her speeches, Anna was certain, that the young queen was actually a really nice and kind person, but seeing her so welcoming first hand was just too much for the young girl. So much so, that she caught herself grinning at the monarch like an idiot.

"Oh, likewise, Your Majesty." She did an awkward curtsey, earning another sweet chuckle from the young royal. "So, umm… you said there's something, you're looking for? Is there anyway I can help?"

The queen frowned a little, turning her gaze to the side and raping her hands around herself. "Yes, I umm… I've been searching for some… well, special books," she said, visibly nervous.

_So the queen of Arendelle just wants some books?_

"Well, Your Majesty, if I may ask, there are many other book shops in Arendelle that are much more accessible. I mean, no offense, but even I sometimes get lost, trying to get here. And I work here."

The queen closed her eyes and shook her head. "I've already been to every store in the city, just recently I found out about this place and from what I've heard you sell some uncommon titles, some that one can't find in just any book store," she said, returning her gaze to Anna with anticipation in her eyes.

_Well that's true._  Belle always insisted on having all possible books they could get their hands on, including some hard to find titles.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. So what is it you are looking for, Your Majesty?"

The queen beamed up at Anna's statement. "Would you possibly have any books concerning magic?"

The redhead gave her a puzzled look. The queen seemed to understand her confusion immediately.

"Not some fantastic tales or legends, but real professional pieces on the topic. Maybe some published studies, manuscripts, diaries of magic users, something like that?"

_Well, you've certainly come to the right place,_  Anna thought. The extraordinary works section was full of pieces that would fit the queen's description. The freckled redhead often browsed through those books, reading about all sorts of studies conducted on sorcery and witchcraft, manuscripts including procedures and secrets of alchemy and conjuring even some biographies of court wizards.

"Oh. OH! Right, yes, yes, we have exactly what you're looking for, Your Majesty. There's  _the Bright Wizard's investigations of the Black Arts_ , although that one mostly deals with the dangers of conjuring dark forces and how to repel them, so, maybe not exactly what you're looking for…I hope…Oh! There are  _the manuscripts of Mystics from the mage tower of Ensiferum_ , all seventeen issues! I think that at least one of them should have whatever it is you need. OH! And I definitely have  _the autobiography of Septimus Argius_ , the court wizard of Aderrash here somewhere. You know Aderraash, the old kingdom in the Boneless Desert. It's called Boneless because, according to legends, there live these nasty sand worms that eat the bones of any dead traveler. But if you ask me that's just superstitious nonsense. And you wouldn't believe what they think of…"

Anna suddenly stopped, just when she noticed the queen's half opened mouth and confused expression.

_Oh Gods, I did it again._

"I'm  _so_  sorry, Your Majesty! I ramble to anyone who comes in, really. It's just I am here all alone the whole day and almost every day for that matter, so when someone comes in I get a little bit exited..."

The redhead bowed her head in shame and stared at her shoes, wishing she could shut up just this once. Her entire face was red and she was so hot, she was surprised there wasn't steam coming from her ears.

The queen remained silent. Anna took all the courage she had left and looked up at her face. The monarch was staring at her firmly, her mouth pursed into a thin line, her eyes half shut as if she was judging what to do with her.

_No, no, no! I totally offended her this time! I am so going to the dungeons. Now she'll probably...wait, what?_

As the freckled girl awaited the queen's reaction, she noticed that the corners of her mouth were slightly twitching and the rest of her facial features too for that matter as if she was having a trouble concealing something. Before Anna could figure out what it was the queen had bust into a fit of giggles, trying her best to hide it by holding both of her hand over her mouth.

The redhead first didn't know how to react. She just stood there with wide eyes, mouth half opened, questioning if she got up this morning or if she's still dreaming.

The young royal waved her off, trying to catch her breath. "J-just a little bit?" She said, covering her mouth again to stop another wave of giggles. "I-I'm sorry," she said trying to sound as serious as possible. "It has been 'no fun and games' lately at the castle, it hasn't been since..." The queen suddenly stopped, her face frowned and her mouth half opened at the unfinished sentence.

Anna's heart ached, filling with sorrow for the other woman. The young monarch was still deeply hurt, no matter how well she could hide it. The redhead would like nothing more than hug her and hold her, letting her cry away all her troubles, but she knew that was out of the question. Sad or not, this girl was still the queen of Arendelle and Anna was…well, just Anna.

"I am very, very sorry for your loss, Your Majesty," was all she could manage.

"Thank you," the queen retorted quietly, "Let's just say, it was a long time since I last laughed."

She gave the freckled girl a smile, which Anna knew was forced, but she couldn't blame her. She was the queen, and she must lead by example. If she would crumble, the kingdom would too.

Anna smiled brightly at the older girl, trying to brighten the sour mood as best she could. Maybe returning to the matter at hand, would help to take her mind of things.

"So…what exactly is it you are looking for, Your Majesty?"

"I…umm, it's about...," the freckled girl could clearly see it was a delicate topic. "It's about my powers." She finished, avoiding the younger girls gaze, as if she said something to be ashamed of.

_WHAT?!_

"You aren't trying to get rid of them right!?" Anna exclaimed, maybe just a little bit more loudly and strictly than she intended.

The queen flinched, little surprised by the redhead's unexpected outburst. "What? No! I-I just want to see if I can find anything about them, perhaps learn how to better control them."

Anna released a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Gods! That'd be bad, because your powers are just  _marvelous_!" Putting a big emphasis on the last word, she beamed up at the queen who seemed a little confused by her statement.

"I-I…thank you, that's…that's very kind of you to say." She smiled unsurely at the redhead who grinned back at her brightly.

"Most people would be afraid of them or what I might do with them."

The younger girl frowned and waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense, I know you don't want to hurt anybody!"

The queen was taken back by Anna's response. She could tell from her serious expression that Anna's comment was genuine.

"How could you know?"

The redhead lowered her head, looking at her shoes and shrugged her shoulders. "I just know." She said looking back up, meeting the queen's gaze. "I can't imagine you abusing your powers…not after your speech."

The young royal was staring in Anna's emerald green eyes, not breaking her gaze for a second. After the Great Thaw, everyone in the castle was either tiptoeing around the subject of her powers or ignoring it entirely. To hear someone discuss it as if it was something amazing and a commoner whom she only just met at that, was a completely new experience for the queen. And to her surprise, actually a very pleasant one. Anna was truly something else.

Not even realizing it, the queen smiled brightly at Anna, her comment warming her at heart. It felt nice to not only be accepted but even adored.

_She should smile all the time. That smile is too cute to keep it hidden,_ Anna thought, not even noticing she was smiling back and still staring at her queen like and complete idiot.

"So, umm…yeah! If you would give me some time, I think I could definitely find something that might help you..."

"Actually," the monarch started. "If I may?"

The redhead stopped walking towards the aisle that led to the extraordinary section and turned around to give the queen her full attention.

"You surely have other work to attend to and I don't want to take up all your time just for my sake. Would it be at all possible for you to look up whatever books you can find over today and bring them to the castle tomorrow?"

Anna goggled at the older girl. "W-what? Me? In the castle?"

"Would that be a problem?"

_Yes! A pretty big one! What would I wear? How would I act? What would I say? This is a very, very, VERY bad idea!_

"N-no! Of course not! No problem at all!"

_Nice work there, brain._

The queen smiled warmly at her.

_Ok it was worth it for that smile._

"Is around lunch alright with you?"

_Well I don't start working until 2PM, so I should make it fine._

"Yeah, that'd be great!" She shot the queen a smile with a quick nod, her twin braids dangling with the sudden motion.

"Alright then," the queen started. "When you arrive at the gates, there'll be a female guard standing watch. Her name's Denice, she's a good friend of mine and I trust her. I'll alert her of your arrival, just tell her that you are here at my request and..." The young royal approached the counter and took of her right glove. She slipped a ring from her finger and put it on the counter. "Here. Show her this ring so she knows it's really you."

Anna picked up the ring hesitantly and nodded agreement.

The monarch smiled at her brightly, tilting her head to the side a little.

_Gods, that smile could melt glaciers._

Anna felt herself blushing again, familiar warmth rushing to her cheeks.

_Don't just stare at her like a dolt, you creep!_

"Well I am looking forward on seeing you tomorrow," the monarch said, breaking the redhead's chain of thought.

"Me too!" the young girl blurted, maybe little too eagerly. Remembering her place, she added, "Y-your Majesty," supplying it with another awkward curtsy.

The older girl covered her mouth to hide her small giggle and then beckoned at Anna, "Goodbye Anna, and thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty. Goodbye."

As the queen put on her hood and walked through the door to the warm summer evening, Anna was left there wondering what had just happened.

_Have I actually been invited to the castle? Me!?_

Anna couldn't believe what had just transpired here. Maybe she had just fallen asleep again on the job and it all took place in her head. But the ring in her hand was a clear indication that it was indeed real. The bubbly redhead couldn't hide it any longer and cried out with joy, laughing like a lunatic and jumping up with excitement. Her dull life was finally taking a turn. It was something unbelievable, after all, this was supposed to be an ordinary day for Anna.

* * *

 

**_A month ago, far away from Arendelle_ **

The inn was crowded and noisy at night. The piercing stench of spilled beer and sweaty drunkards was filling the entire establishment. The Wanderer knew that, but welcomed it. The smell, loud shouting and laughter kept his other senses distracted so he could focus simply on thinking. His place in a dark corner kept him safe from anyone straying in and annoying him. He just wanted a secluded place to contemplate.

Maybe he could venture to the Black Swamps again. It wasn't that long since the last time he was there, but there were always some dire creatures threatening the local villages, so there would surely be enough work for him. And that's not even mentioning that every other aspirant of dark magic hides in the Swamps to practice his skill in the Black Arts.

Yes, there will surely be some work for him. The people of…Tagansburg? Takanesburg? He was sure it was something beginning with T and ending with burg. Blasted memory. No matter, the people of that village were so kind to him couple of years back. It was when he got rid of the waterstrider that was drowning the villagers so it could eat their bloated organs.

Hideous creatures those striders. Although seemingly having a weak form of a crooked humanoid, they are strong as bulls, their claws sharp as razors, eyes big as clenched fists and black as night.

And because they live in underwater caves the villagers couldn't exactly smoke it out of its lair to kill it. Luck had it that the Wanderer was just passing through those parts. As soon as he heard of the drownings, he was ready to help. Luring the beast on the solid land wasn't easy. Killing it though, was a merely a mediocre task.

After the deed was done the people fed him and let him stay at their barn for more than a week. It was far more than he could've asked of them. But he was eventually always back on his way. There were other people who needed help against things they couldn't face themselves. And he was their protector, or at the very least, he tried to be.

Yes, he will venture forth the Black Swamps the first thing tomorrow. In few days' time he should arrive—

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

The amulet around his neck started to burn so hot as if it was just pulled from a blacksmith's furnace. He jerked on the spot, trying to unlace the fastening of his shirt. Too slow. He ripped his shirt open and tore the necklace from his neck, throwing it on the table in front of him.

_By all the Gods, what just happened?_

The amulet was supposed to get warm in case of magic disturbances. The stronger the magic used the hotter it would get. He used it to track down all dark magic users that were endangering anyone. But it never burned so hot before. Even with the strongest of spell casters he fought, the amulet hadn't been hot enough to burn his skin. Whoever - or whatever - this was – it was immensely powerful.

The Wanderer hurriedly grabbed his garnet red coat that laid on the bench next to him and reached his hand inside. He pulled out a crystal ball, held it before him and shouted, "Show me! Show me where that was!"

His sudden outburst earned him some questioning looks of other people sitting in the inn, but he didn't care. This was too big of a deal to keep his calm. If this amount of power was in the wrong hands, that would be bad news for everyone.

The crystal ball shivered a little in his hand and enchanted smoke inside turned dark red.

_Oh not this again._

He forgot that the ball will work only if spoken to it in rhyme.

_Damn this thing! Who thought enchanting it with such a ridicules rule would be a good idea?_

The Wanderer sighed in frustration and shut his eyes trying to figure out what he'll say. After a while he gave up and went with the best thing he could think of.

"Crystal ball, please don't be mad. Just show me where this person is to be had."

The ball shivered for a few seconds and the red smoke turned green. The next moment the smoke dispersed and the Wanderer saw a big castle with tall spires. And it was no ruin, it looked well preserved.

_Whoever they are, they aren't trying to hide themselves in some secluded lair._

The Wanderer focused on the image that has been shown to him, trying to get some more information on where this might be. Then he saw the flag on one of the spires, dangling in the wind. A horizontal dark purple and dark green stripe with a brightly yellow flower in the middle.

The Wanderer was sure he had seen it before. He studied geography and the names and heraldry of all the kingdoms as the part of his training. But that was long ago, when he still trained magic with—

_ARENDELLE! It has to be the kingdom of Arendelle in the far north._

He grinned at his small victory but frowned when he realized what was wrong with what he was seeing. Arendelle was a kingdom in the far north but even  _there_  was no snow in the middle of summer. And there was a lot of snow in the image before him. The fjord that the capital city had been situated on was now frozen over as far as the eye could see.

Well that was not good. Even in the heart of winter, the fjord never froze entirely. There were definitely some external forces at work here.

_Somebody brought winter into the kingdom several months early. And harsher than it has seen in a very long time._

Who would profit from that? Was somebody plotting to destroy this kingdom? He had to find out who or what it was that summoned the rage of winter upon Arendelle. The Wanderer frowned and focused on what he wanted to say.

"In rhyme…to you…I choose to speak. Now please show me, the one I seek."

The ball once again filled with green smoke and after it dispersed the wanderer saw who it was that wielded the power his amulet alerted him about.

_A…girl?_

The Wanderer had seen his share of dark and evil sorceresses to know that women were just as capable as men in the arts of magic, but a young girl was not someone who he had expected. He imagined some old grumpy conjurer who used his years of experience for evil or some raging fanatic after dark ritual for some unknown forces of darkness.

He was completely stunned by what he was seeing. The room the girl was in was richly decorated, beautiful pictures covered the walls and expensive looking carpet laid upon the ground. And even though all that was cover by a lair of frost, he knew that this girl was no simple commoner.

_A noble, no less._

The Wanderer shook his head in confusion, question upon question rising in his head. Who was this girl? Why would she do that? How could she do that? Until he realized something that he in his hurried search for answers overlooked. The girl was crying. More than that she looked devastated. Crawled up in the corner, sobbing uncontrollably. She held her knees tightly to her chest, shivering hard and with eyes red from the crying.

_She must have been crying for a long time._

This girl meant no harm to anybody. The Wanderer was certain. She was scared, sad and alone. He did not know how she came by to so much power, or what triggered this sudden unburst of her magic. But he would rather burn in hell than leave her get through it alone.

_Seems like Black Swamps will have to wait._

He stood up, threw on his coat and put the crystal ball inside. With few long strides he was at the bar.

"Innkeeper, how far from here is Arendelle?"

The innkeeper looked at him with a questioning look and scratched his head.

"Month or two on horseback, depending on the weather. The roads tend to get muddy after the rains this time of year."

The wanderer frowned. It was too slow but it would have to do. He reached into his coat and tossed a pouch of coins onto the bar. The innkeeper's eyes widened at the sight.

"I want a good horse and some provisions for a long journey, you can keep the change but make it quick!"

The innkeeper lost no time and ran to the stables right after shouting some commands to the kitchens and grabbing the pouch in front of him.

_Hold on girl. I'm on my way._

* * *

 

**_Month ago, even farther away from Arendelle_ **

_What was that?_

The Eternal One sprung up from his seat. He felt something. A powerful shift in the winds of magic. Too powerful. He hadn't felt anything that strong in a long time. Not since…No! Now was not the time to dwell on the past. Not when he was so close to his goal. And this new power could be the final step in reaching it. It had to be investigated.

He reached into his side pouch and removed its content from the inside, clenching it in his fist.

"Let me see…"

He closed his eyes and let the vision dance in his mind. He saw a city. Covered in snow. That was absurd. No city this big and grand lies so far north to be covered in snow in this time of year. Unless…

"Preise! Get here this instance!"

The doors to the hall opened and a tall young man came through.

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

"Yes. There has been an anomaly, a great deal of magic was used to cover an entire kingdom in snow. Get in contact with your agents and find out where it was. An incident of this scale couldn't have gone unnoticed. Once you know where it happened, take your men and venture there. I want the person behind this brought to me… alive! Is that understood!?"

Preise shivered a little. "Yes, my Lord. It will be done as you command."

With a deep bow the man left the hall.

The Eternal One hoped they can sort this out quickly. He would go on and do what needs to be done himself, but someone that powerful, would surely not give up his powers willingly. He would win if it came to a fight, he had no doubt about that, but it would cost him great amounts of magic he could not dare to waste. No, Preise and his men could deal with this as they dealt with so many other sorcerers and wizards before. What good is your magic to you if you are caught off guard? Stealth and cunning were sometimes more efficient then brute force. With that thought, the Eternal One returned to his peaceful meditation.

_Finally, after so many years this could be the final step in achieving my ultimate destiny._

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You were invited to the castle!?" Kristoff nearly spilled his drink on the table after hearing Anna's news. After nearly five weeks apart he was so glad to see his best friend, and the only thing he wanted was to just have a nice evening to hang out with the freckled menace and catch up on their lost time. With the nice dinner the redhead prepared for them both, he expected her to crave the same. But now he was pretty sure she just wanted to give him a heart attack.

When, after hearing all about his work and travels, focusing on every word, nodding in excitement, wide eyed all the time, it finally was her turn to share her experiences from the past month - the young girl just threw the news out there like it was no big deal, keeping her gaze fixed on her plate, poking her roasted pork and pretending like what she said was a completely normal thing.

"What? No! I just said that the queen stopped by at the book store today and I'll be bringing her some books to the castle tomorrow, that's all!" Anna didn't know why Kristoff was squabbling so much over what she said. She was  _just_  going to bring their monarch some books. It wasn't  _that_  big of a deal. Right...?

Maybe she was so frustrated about his outburst because it actually  _was_  a big deal and she was just trying to dumb it down on purpose to keep herself from freaking out.

"Oh,  _that's_  all!? Well alright then, that's completely fine!" Kristoff retorted with a mocking smirk on his face.

Anna didn't find it so funny. "Yes it is! No can we drop this already?" she spat, immediately regretting her harsh and angry tone. She was just so stressed about tomorrow. She didn't need Kristoff reminding her how serious it really was.

The following awkward silence weighed heavily on them both. Kristoff knew the freckled girl too well to notice she was under pressure even without his bickering. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. The last thing he wanted after being away from the redhead for so long was to argue.

"I am sorry Anna," he started, with an apologetic tone. "It's just a little surprising." He finished with a smirk on his face. "I leave you here alone for a month and you are already besties with the queen."

"Kristoooff," the young girl whined, embarrassed by his statement. "We are not besties!" She tried looking anywhere but Kristoff with a noticeable blush forming on her cheeks.

Kristoff released a short chuckle, followed up by a wide smile. "I know sis. I'm just teasing you."

Anna wanted to do everything within her power to not give into his soothing apology so easily. But she always melted when he called her sis. It felt like she still had a real family. Not that she would ever take Kristoff for anything less. It was just… so nice of him. He could have simply call her Anna all the time, but he chose to show her she really was like a little sister to him.

She looked at him and smiled warmly. "I am glad you're back."

He nodded, pleased that the girl wasn't cross with him. "Me too, feisty."

After a short quiet moment of contended exchanged looks, they released a sincere laugh they both needed. The rest of the dinner went on either with discussing various topics or in a comfortable silence.

Once they were done with the food, Anna insisted she'd clean up after them, but Kristoff would have none of it. "You only just came," she argued.

"True, but I haven't cleaned up after dinner for a month," he retorted, sending her to the common room. "Go sit down and relax, I got this," he said, ending the quarrel with a stern look and finger pointed at the door.

The young girl grinned and gave him a friendly push on the shoulder on her way out. She entered the room in which she and Kristoff played as kids, whenever he was around. She sat on the old armchair in which her father read them stories every night before bed.

Anna frowned at the memory. It had both warmed and stung her heart. Yet ultimately she smiled contently. It was those stories from her youth that had led to her adoring books of all kinds.

_Thanks dad._

She leaned her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes. This was such a long day. So interesting though. After the queen left the book store, the freckled girl was fast at work on finding anything that could help the young noble. In the end, she found seven books that might contain some advice and guidance for her, but Anna hadn't had the time to go through them to see if it was truly so.

_We'll just have to hope for the best,_ Anna thought as she dragged the books home.

_If only for the fact that I won't have to carry them back! Seriously, these things weigh like a ton!_

The redhead sat comfortably, slowly drifting off to the realm of sweet dreams. That was until Kristoff shook her shoulder.

"I know it was a long day sis, but if you want to sleep go lie down in your bed. You know how your neck hurts whenever you fall asleep here."

Anna shook her head trying to get out of her sleepy daze. "Sorry Kris, I must have dozed off." She stretched her hands above her head and yawned.

"Want me to carry you up to bed?" he asked with caring look.

"Nah," she responded while stretching her back. "I wouldn't fall asleep after this nap anyway."

She grinned at the blonde boy. "Do you want to continue where we left off before you left?"

He smiled widely, a curious look in his eyes. "Oh, yes! I couldn't wait to hear more the whole month."

The redhead nodded and went out of the room, up the stairs to her bedroom. She pulled out the drawer in her bed stand and took out the book they were currently reading. When Anna's father passed away she spent many nights crying herself to sleep. That was until Kristoff started reading to her every night just like her father had. At first it was too painful and she ended up crying through most of his narration, but the young boy was patient and he wasn't going to give up on his friend. Eventually the redhead got better, even crawling up to his side and resting her head against his chest. Kristoff never stopped until she drifted peacefully to sleep, after which he would tuck her into bed and left her to have the rest she very much needed.

Even after the redhead got over her initial sorrow this tradition continued. Except now Anna was the one who was reading to them both, every night before bed. And it got even better after she got her job at the Reader's Retreat, bringing home new books, with new stories and new characters to get to know and experience.

Anna held the book in her hands as she went downstairs again.  _Histories of Old and New Empires and Kingdoms_. It was interesting how history could sometimes be even more engaging than fiction. Both her and Kristoff loved fables and fantasy but it was nice to read about amazing real life events, founding of new realms, falls of old empires and ancient wars. The past was both immersive and interesting and they learned new things about the history of the world around them with every page turned.

The freckled girl came into the common room and sat in the armchair, Kristoff, already sitting on the lounge across from her, eagerly awaited her reading.

"So," Anna started as she unfolded the book. "Where had we left off?" She asked the blonde boy teasingly, knowing very well there was a book mark on the bottom of the book.

"The expedition to the Burned Lands by Lars the Brave, the first Wizard-King of Eldmar," Kristoff spat in one breath, starring at the redhead restlessly.

"Oh, is that so?" she returned with a mischievous tone and sly smirk on her face. "And how long ago was that? Please, remind me."

"926 AF!" Kristoff exclaimed, then counted on his fingers for a few moments and supplied with, "Four thousand one hundred and eighty eight years ago."

Anna nodded thoughtfully, "Alright then…and what does AF stand for? Remind me, I forgot."

Kristoff rolled his eyes impatiently and sighed, visibly annoyed. "After the Fall! As in after the fall of the Egraweth Empire, the first and oldest civilization in history! Come on Anna, you know these things! You're just taunting me!"

Anna chuckled at his little tantrum, "Alright, alright, I am just checking to see if you still remember anything after a month of being away." She added a warm smile which seemed to calm the young boy down.

The redhead opened the page with the bookmark and settled comfortably in the chair. "The first expedition to the Burned Lands had been conducted for the simple purpose of material gain. Before the calamity, these lands belonged to the Old Egraweth Empire. The Wizard-King was aware of this fact and the objective of the first expedition was to seek the ancient secrets and treasures of the Old Empire…"

Anna continued in her narration of the troubles and successes of the expedition for almost two hours, until she felt her eyes close. She yawned and looked at Kristoff who was peacefully snoozing across the room. She smiled to herself, put the book mark in the book and closed it. With the book in her hands she nudged Kristoff to wake him up.

"I am listening! The provisions were running low but the Wizard-King wanted to continue…" he shouted, alarmed.

Anna giggled a little, as Kristoff rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Come on big guy, to bed with you."

The blonde boy was too tired to object and wandered upstairs with Anna right after she blown down all candles downstairs. Wishing her goodnight he went to his room and collapsed onto the bed.

Anna herself changed into her nightgown and crawled under her covers.

_Tomorrow's definitely going to be interesting, w_ as the last thing she thought before sleep claimed her.

* * *

 

The freckled girl awoke to a smell of freshly fried eggs and bacon, Kristoff's favorite breakfast treats. Anna grinned at the fact that her best friend was back. The house was too empty when he was gone. Anna stretched and yawned loudly before throwing the covers off of her and jumping out of the bed. Once she made up her bed she headed to the bathroom. When she came in front of the wash-basin, she saw that Kristoff was kind enough to fill it with fresh water before she got up.

_It's nice to wake up and not have to go to the pump for water outside in your nighty._

Anna grinned at the fact but as she came up to the vessel she was met with the familiar yet still unpleasant site in the mirror before her. Her ginger hair was once again sticking out in all possible directions, making it seem like a herd of cows mistook her head for a salt block. Anna frowned deeply at her reflection.

_Oh come on! Sometimes I would swear that birds make their nest in my hair at night!_

Anna washed her face before delving her entire head inside the water-basin. Once she was sure all of her hair was eased into its normal shape, she grabbed a towel and dried her head. After she got the moisture out of her hair she brushed it until she was satisfied with her results.

_I'll leave it down for now, I can braid it later._

The redhead headed down, following the smell of eggs and bacon. As she entered the kitchen, she was immediately greeted by her best friend, standing over hot stove with a pan in his hand just about to put its content onto a prepared plate.

"Hey sis! You got your beauty sleep I see," he joked as he equally distributed the eggs and bacon on the plate to his liking.

"I sure did," she retorted while coming up to him and standing on her tippy toes to give the blonde boy a kiss on the cheek, "thanks for the water by the way." She finished and seated at her usual spot at the dining table, a plate with her breakfast already placed there.

"No problem," Kristoff chuckled. "I know your hair looks like a raven's nest in the morning."

Anna snarled at him deliberately before chuckling at his comment herself. She waited for him to sit down with his plate before she started eating.

_Oh Gods, I missed Kristoff's breakfasts! I could make eggs and bacon every morning myself, but it would never taste as good as his._

After a few moments of comfortable silence and Anna's audible satisfied crunching on bacon, Kristoff cut to the chase. "So…today's the castle visit, huh?"

The young girl tensed a bit at his question. It wasn't like she forgot, it had just peacefully moved to the back of her mind, leaving her to enjoy the pleasant morning with her brother.

_My brother._

Anna smiled at the thought before answering. "Y-yeah it is…" She knew that the bigger deal she would make of it, the more anxious she would be.

Kristoff seemed to understand completely. "You alright?"

The girl brushed him off dismissively. "Of course! I'll just go in there, leave some books for the queen and return. No big deal, right?"

Kristoff chuckled a little, a reassuring smile remained on his face. "Right…"

Once they were finished with their breakfast, Kristoff took care of the plates, telling Anna, "Today's too important for you to waste your time on washing dishes."

The redhead ran up the stairs to her room, she still had a couple of hours before she would had to leave, but that made her main task any easier.

_What on Earth will I wear!?_

Anna didn't own  _anything_  she would be ashamed of to go out in, but this was a little more crucial occasion, than how would she look like alone for whole day in an empty book store. She bit her lip and went through her wardrobe, seeking something that would be at least acceptable.

After nearly half an hour she settled on one of her favorite dresses. It was a close-fitting dress given to her by her father, a few months before his unfortunate departure. It has been nearly two years since then but Anna had grown in all the right areas, making the dress fit like a glove. It was a nice silk dress with a clear ivory shade. It was elegant looking yet very practical and comfortable at the same time. It was meant for summer, determined by its sleeveless form, sleeves replaced with just a stripe of cloth to be placed on the spots where shoulders meet neck. The cleavage over her chest modestly revealed part of her bosom yet left a lot to the imagination.

_Not that there is anything to imagine. I was never much gifted in that area._

The dress perfectly hugged Anna's sides and hips and widened from there to the hem which ended approximately at the middle of her calves. The hem was decorated with a flower lace pattern of a warm honey color. This little trim was added by the freckled girl herself. She adored ornamenting her clothes if they could be.

The redhead opened her wardrobe all the way to look in the full body mirror on the inner side of the door. She grinned at her reflection, pleased with her look and gave herself a twirl to release some of her excitement. The dress was so beautiful and so comfortable, Anna felt very happy and satisfied wearing it.

Now it was time to do her hair. After a few experimentations she decided on a low, dual braided bun.

_Nothing too cocky, yet doesn't look careless either._

Content, the young girl tidied up after herself and scuttled downstairs. Entering the kitchen and twirling once or twice before Kristoff she asked, "So, do I look presentable?" while giving him an inquiring look.

The blonde boy measured her from head to toe, "Meh, it's alright," he retorted, shrugging his shoulders.

The redhead pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips in defiance, giving him her deadliest stare.

Kristoff just smirked. "I'm kidding, you look lovely, sis."

Anna grinned at him and twirled one more time, not hiding her happiness.

"So, you still got an hour 'till lunch, you want my help with anything or can I go?"

Anna thought about it. There really wasn't anything she needed from her brother for now. She knew she couldn't keep him home for two weeks before his next work month. It wasn't as if he would leave for a whole day but when the redhead was at work, Kristoff would wander around the city, sometimes visiting the market, other times finding some one-time job just to keep his hands busy, or he would visit Anna in the book shop to give her some much appreciated company.

"No, I'm good, thanks!" She winked at him and scurried back up to her room.

"I just hope the castle will still be standing when you're finished there!" He shouted after her, earning a chuckle from the young girl.

As Anna entered her room she immediately removed a big wicker basket from under her bed and sat on top of it.

_I am not dragging around those bloody books by hand again, that's for sure!_

She carried away every book she intended to bring the queen from the table, one by one and placed them in the basket. Once she was done she grabbed it by the handle and carried it downstairs. Kristoff was already gone. The freckled girl sat the basket on the kitchen table and stretched while looking at the clock.

_Alright, I still have three-quarters of an hour until lunch and it takes me about half an hour to get through the city to the castle._

Anna rubbed her chin in thought.

_I should set off now. Better to arrive sooner than later._

Before leaving the young girl made sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

_Books – check. House keys – check. My dignity – still intact. The queen's ring—_

The redhead reached into a small pocket on her hip.

_Check! Alright then, I am ready to go!_

She put on a pair of low ivory colored slippers, complimenting her dress nicely and with a happy hum she was on her way.

* * *

 

Anna stood before the bridge connecting the castle to the town.

_Wow. And I thought it looked big from across the town._

The young girl gulped and unsurely stepped out towards the castle gate. As she slowly advanced, she saw two guards standing watch at each side of the gate. One was a menacingly looking man with a thick brown mustache while the other one was a young blonde woman.

The redhead timidly approached the blonde, "Umm…h-hello."

The female guard gave her puzzling look, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I…umm…you, I mean…are you Denise?" She finally managed.

"Yes…?" The female guard glanced her over, "Do I know you?"

"No, no, I'm…I, umm," Anna took out the queen's ring from her pocket, "I-I am here on the queen's request. S-he told me to find you." She nervously stretched out her hand with the ring.

The guard took the ring into her hand, her eyes widening. "Oh, of course! You must be Anna then." She pocketed the ring, looking back up at the redhead with a smile.

"Y-yes? I mean yes! Yes, that's me," the freckled girl stuttered out, nodding her head furiously.

The other woman chuckled slightly and beckoned to her. "Alright then, follow me please."

Anna followed the guard through the gate and into the mess of hallways, once they entered the castle.

_I hope somebody will show me the way back out when I'm done here._

They met a few servants on the way, all giving Anna questioning looks, making the young girl rather nervous. As if reading her thoughts the blonde guard spoke reassuringly to the redhead, "We don't get many visitors here at the castle, so anyone new is a rarity." She added a wink to strengthen her statement.

"Oh," she responded to the unexpected comment. "Well, that's a little comforting. For a moment I thought I hadn't dressed properly enough."

The guard smiled, "Oh, don't worry about that. You look rather dashing. In my opinion at least."

Anna immediately felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks at the remark. She ducked a stray hair behind her ears, looking anywhere but her escort, "I-I, umm…thanks?" She looked at her companion, giving her a hesitant smile which the blonde guard warmly returned, "You're quite welcome Miss Anna."

"Oh, just Anna please," she waved her hand dismissively. "Miss just sounds a bit weird."

The guard chuckled. "Very well Anna…I am Denise." They stopped for a moment and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Denise." Anna beamed up at the other slightly taller girl.

"Likewise, Anna."

The rest of their way was spent in pleasant small talk, both girls getting to know each other a little better and easing up in each other's company.

"Alright, here we are," Denise said, stopping next to a white door, ornamented with purple flower patterns. "The queen's study."

Anna gulped, visibly anxious. "Don't worry, she's quite nice," The blonde guard added with a wink.

"I know, I know, it's just, I-I…" the redhead sighed, shaking her head. "I am a little tense," she finished with a dry chuckle.

"Let me help you with that," Denise countered, and knocked on the door. "Your Grace, Miss Anna is here."

The freckled girl ogled at the guard in horror, and was just about to give her some nasty comment but was cut off by a calm, friendly voice from within the room. "Thank you Denise, please show her in."

The blonde guard smirked at a stunned Anna and with a wink opened the door. The redhead timidly stepped through the doorway, hearing the door slowly close behind her. The room she stood in was grand. Beautiful paintings of hills, valleys and castles graced walls covered with flower pattern wallpaper of similar style as was upon the door. At the other end of the room was a massive window with a view of the wonderful fjord. Next to the window was placed a big work desk covered with all sorts of parchment, letters, books and such. It looked to be a very organized mess. And behind the mess sat the queen of Arendelle.

_The queen…the elegant, kind, intelligent, beautiful—wait what!?_

Anna suddenly woke from her little trance and realized that the monarch was looking directly at her.

_Those enchantingly blue eyes are so—stop! Focus!_

The redhead blinked a few times, gripped the sides of her dress and with the words, "Your Majesty," did the best curtsey she could currently manage with a heavy basket weighting down on her left hand.

The older girl chuckled slightly at her effort and, smiling brightly, rose from her seat. "Much better than last time, I would say," she said, referring to the redhead's bow.

The freckled girl felt blood rushing to her cheeks again. "Well, I was little befuddled yesterday. It's not every day I meet the queen of Arendelle," she responded, ducking a stray band of red hair behind her ear.

The young queen chuckled once more. "No I guess not," she acknowledged while she approached Anna.

The queen was wearing a dark violet dress extending all the way to her ankles with long sleeves and a high collar. The dress complemented the queen's slender yet dazzling figure, hugging her hips and sides aptly but not too tightly, making her look elegant and yet comfortable wearing it. In the queen's hair, which was tied into a low, neat bun, rested a small silver tiara. Anna also noticed that the monarch's hands were covered in white silk gloves.

"It's nice to see you again, Anna."

The young girl broke from her chain of though, returning her attention to the monarch. "You too! I-I mean…It is nice to see you too, again, Your Majesty."

The platinum blonde smiled brightly at the other girl. "It's quite alright Anna. I must say you look truly wonderful today."

Anna's blush significantly increased and her eyes widened as she was now staring speechless at the queen with her mouth half open.

_What. Had. Just. Happened?_

The monarch's calm and sweet expression suddenly changed to one of fright. "I-I'm so sorry. Was that too daring? I don't enjoy much casual conversation so I don't quite know where the boundaries are. I am very sorry if I've offended you Anna." She finished with a deep frown on her face, turning her gaze down as if ashamed for what she have said.

_Oh Gods, you poor thing._

Any effects left by the queens previous comment were gone in a heartbeat, "No, no, no! You haven't done anything wrong. I am flattered, really! I was just a bit surprised that's all. I rarely get compliments from queens." She added a reassuring smile and wink to support her statement.

The young noble seemed to ease up at that and a smile returned to her face. For a few moments there was a complete silence in the room, the two women gazing at each other.

"So…" the queen started.

"So?" Anna asked.

"The books?"

"What boo—Oh! The books!" Anna stretched out both her hands, holding the handle of the basket and triumphantly presenting it to the queen with a wide grin on her face.

The platinum blonde covered a small giggle with her hand and beckoned the redhead to another smaller table. The young girl placed the basket upon the table, waiting for the queen to sit down.

"Alright, so," the freckled girl started. "I found seven possibly helpful titles. I haven't had the time to go through them but I think at least one has to contain something that can be of some use to you." The queen observed Anna with the utmost focus as she was talking, nodding in agreement.

"Well, let's start." The redhead reached her hand into the basket and took out the topmost book, " _The Uroz Circle Encounters_. Alright this book is basically the collected works of the fire mages of the Uroz Circle – their encounters with all forms of magic and the taming and understanding of them." She put the book on the table and took out another one, "Oh,  _The Autobiography of Septimus Argius._ I already told you about this one yesterday, so we have that out of the way. Let me see. Then here's  _The Enchanter's Guide to the Mystic Powers_. This one should have just about all possible types, forms and shapes of magic that there are. Then—"

Anna's narration was suddenly cut short by a knock on the door. "Your Majesty, would you like to have your lunch served in your study?"

"Give me a moment, please," the queen called out, then turned to the younger girl. "Thank you very much for your help Anna, I think I can get through the rest of the books on my own…"

"Oh," the redhead said, trying her best to hide her disappointment. "Well yes, of course I'll just take my le—"

"But," the monarch continued, resting her hand upon Anna's, stopping her from walking away. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

_Say what now?_

The freckled girl stared at her, stunned in place, not sure if from the queen's proposition or from the fact that her hand was still planted upon her own.

"Whaa—me? I-I don't think I am…well, I mean it's not necessary really, Y-your Majesty," she stuttered, feeling her cheeks warming up again.

"Stay, please." The queen stared at her with pleading eyes. "It's the least I can do to thank you for your help." She suddenly realized that she was still holding Anna's hand hostage and retracted her own immediately. She held her hands against her chest and turned her gaze away from Anna, a small frown forming on her delicate features.

_Oh, no, no, no. I won't let her be sad again._

The redhead straightened up with a confident expression on her face. "Alright then. I accept your gracious offer, Your Majesty."

The young queen beamed up at her response and called out to the door, "Yes, I'll have my lunch here Kai, but make it for two please. Our guest will join me."

The young girl put the basket down from the table and sat into the other seat, opposite the queen. Both women stared around the room, avoiding each other's gaze. After a short, awkward moment of silence, the queen spoke up. "Thank you." Their eyes met over the table. "For staying. You didn't have to."

Anna brushed the monarch with a wave of her hand, "Don't mention it, Your Majesty. I wanted to stay," she continued, "You just always take me back with your kind offers."

Now was the queen's turn to blush. The slightest shade of red crept up to her cheeks, coloring her porcelain white skin. She smiled widely, averting Anna's gaze timidly.

_Aw. There's that smile again._

"We still have to solve the last issue," the queen suddenly stated.

The redhead batted her eyelashes. "Your Majesty?"

The young noble rose up. "The payment for the books of course."

The freckled girl raised her hand in front of her, "No, no, no, that's unnecessary, Your Majesty. I was glad to help, you don't have to—"

"Nonsense," the platinum blonde dismissed her. "I have to repay you, if only for your modesty. Now, how much were the books worth?" She looked at Anna with a resolute yet gentle gaze.

"I-it was probably just about two or three gold coins, but it really is nothing."

The monarch went back to her writing desk, took out something from a small drawer and returned to Anna. She placed a pouch of coins on the table in front of her. "I think this should be more than enough to cover it."

Anna's eyes widened at the sight. "Y-your Majesty, t-there's at least twenty coins in there."

"It's thirty, but that doesn't matter. Take it to cover the expenses and keep the rest as a reward for your help."

The redhead opened her mouth, about ready to protest, but the queen raised her hand. "Please Anna. Take it."

The young girl closed her mouth and hesitantly took the pouch from the table and placed it into her pocket.

_It makes a little bulge, but it's not like I was expecting to walk out of here with a half year's worth of my pay._

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Anna replied, looking back at the older girl.

The queen smiled and opened her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Your Grace, the lunch is ready, may I enter?"

"Yes Kai, bring it in please."

A smoothly shaven short man opened the door and came in with a tray of covered dishes and arriving with it at the table, he began to place them between the two women, "I didn't know what you would prefer Miss, so I took the liberty and picked a variety of dishes," he voiced towards Anna while moving the dishes off the tray.

"Oh, thank you. Anything will be alright with me, really."

The man nodded knowingly and started uncovering the plates. "As appetizer – roasted carrot soup with parsnip," he remarked while uncovering the first two plates, "As main course - broiled flank steak and scallions," observing the meals, Anna just now realized how hungry she was, "And as dessert – chocolate truffles with caramel cream."

The redhead's eyes widened at the sight. Chocolate was her favorite treat.

"Thank you Kai." The monarch dismissed the man.

"Your Majesty, Miss." He bowed and with the empty tray, left the room.

After he left the freckled girl scanned the table. Every meal looked delicious. Especially the truffles.

"So, umm…Bon Appetite?" The young girl declared to end the silence that filled the room.

The platinum blonde chuckled. "Yes, let's." As she scooped up a spoon of soup she noticed that Anna was watching her expectantly, "Is there a problem?" she asked her with worried eyes.

The young girl shook her head, "Oh, no, no. It's just, umm…isn't there a rule that everyone at the table must wait for the monarch to take the first bite before they can start eating, or something?"

The queen batted her eyelashes with her mouth half opened for a short moment before releasing a small chuckle. "Oh, yes, but that only applies for formal feasts and events. Please, enjoy your meal." She beckoned at Anna's bowl of soup with a reassuring smile.

That seemed to comfort the younger girl and the rest of the lunch went on rather nicely, the two girls casually exchanging few sentences here and there, enjoying the exquisite meal and pleasant conversation.

As both women finished their main courses, they moved onto the plate of truffles.

"So Kristoff is your brother?"

"Wew, noh hef," The redhead swallowed a mouthful of truffles that were making her sound like a two year old, "I am so sorry. They're just so good! What I meant to say was, that he is not really my brother, but we've known each other since forever and he just is." Anna took a bite of one of the truffles. "Mmmm. And he is such a sweetie, even though he can make some mean comments from time to time, but I know that he's just teasing me, so it's fine. I often get back at him too so we're pretty even on that front and…" She suddenly stopped, noticing the queen smirking at her mischievously.

"What is it? Do I have some chocolate on my face?"

The platinum blonde let out a small laugh. "No, it's just…I quite enjoy your rambles."

Anna's eyes widened, just as she felt the blood rush to her face, turning her impossibly red. "I-I, oh…wow…you, I mean…did it get hot in here?"

At that the queen burst out laughing, trying to hold in her amusement by covering her mouth with her hand but to no avail. After few moments Anna found herself laughing too, enjoying the relief of some of the tension and pressure she felt since she entered the castle.

Once both girls finally calmed down, they gazed upon each other in comfortable silence catching their breaths, letting a grin or a small giggle escape here and there.

_Who would have thought that the queen would be so layback and casual? She's incredible even without her magic._

As the two girls collected themselves they wanted to return to the truffles only to discover an empty plate.

_Well, I should have known this afternoon wouldn't last forever._

"Well…" Anna tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "This seems to be my cue to leave."

"Yes…" the queen sounded audibly disappointed. "I had a wonderful time, Anna. I hope…I hope you can say the same." She ended with slight shake in her voice.

_The hell I can!_

"Of course! This was amazing! I really enjoyed it here with y-" She abruptly stopped. "Y-your company," she corrected herself.

_Come on you dolt! One lunch doesn't mean you're on first name basis with the queen._

The monarch smiled at her brightly, "Well, I am glad you feel that way."

Anna nodded and got up, but an urgent thought rose in the back of her head. "Oh! Your Majesty." The queen met her gaze, giving the redhead her full attention. "Could I have a small request?"

The platinum blonde nodded, awaiting the younger girl's request. "Could you possibly send someone to escort me out of the castle? I don't think I could find the way out on my own."

* * *

 

Anna entered the Reader's Retreat. Even though she thought her visit hadn't taken that long, it was now easily past three.

_Belle's going to be furious, I just know it._

"Well look who's here." The brunette stood behind the counter with her hands on her hips. From the look of the counter it was clear that she was cataloging newly arrived books. The job the redhead was supposed to do today. "Has our princess 'overslept' again?"

The young girl bowed her head in shame, looking at her shoes rather than meet Belle's stern gaze.

"I'm sorry I'm late Belle, I really am…" The sadness and sincerity in her voice took Belle back. Her gaze soften and she walked out from behind the counter and towards the freckled girl.

"Oh, come on sweetheart." She placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. "You know I am not really angry with you. I understand you have your own life to live and you know anytime you want to come in late or want a day off you can just say so. But you have to let me know beforehand so I can adjust my schedule for that, alright?" She explained, putting one hand under Anna's chin and rising her head to meet her eyes.

The young girl stiffened when her eyes met Belle's. She loved her. She was so kind to her and she hated herself for disappointing her. The only thing she managed was a weak nod, before Belle pulled her into a hug.

"Is everything alright, dear?" the brunette ask, visibly worried.

"Y-yes. I am sorry for coming in late. I had a lunch with someone and I thought I can still make it on t—"

"You had lunch with someone!?" Belle suddenly tore free from the embrace. "You went out with somebody!?"

"What? N-no I—"

Belle suddenly gripped her shoulders and grinned from ear to ear. "Well tell me all about it! Who is he? How was it? How did you meet?"

Anna found herself at a loss of words, being shaken by the excited brunette. "No, wait!" Bell exclaimed. "Actually don't tell me anything. When you know it's serious – then you tell me."

Only thing the confused redhead could manage was a simple nod before Belle pulled her into another tight hug. "Oh I am so excited! You deserve to have someone, Anna!"

After the hug was over Belle grabbed a single book from the counter and headed to the door. "I hope I hear more of this 'someone' soon. Bye Anna."

"B-bye Belle," the young girl mumbled a few moments after the door closed behind the brunette.

_I don't know if that went better or worse than I expected._

* * *

 

**_Three weeks ago, still far away from Arendelle_ **

The innkeeper was right. The rains left the roads muddy and almost impassable for swift riders. His horse lost his shoe again for the third time this week and with the state of the road, the Wanderer couldn't ride him for the risk of injuring him and by that slowing up his journey to Arendelle even further.

The Wanderer was now walking beside the limping horse, leading him by his reins. He would have someone replace his shoe the next time he'll find himself in some village or inn.

_I just hope I won't be too late. She was so scared…_

The Wanderer frowned and sighing deeply, he was about to take out the crystal ball from his coat to check up on the poor girl, but he was suddenly disturbed by a loud cry.

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE!"

_No time to waste._

He left his horse behind him and rushed toward the source of the sound. It took him few moments before he came upon the scene, just beyond the bend of the road. Two men were emptying a bag's contents upon the ground with a third observing them from a close distance, sitting upon a horse. Beside them laid an old woman, with a bruise upon her cheek.

"Somebody help me, please." The woman begged.

"Shut up, you old hag. You have nothing worth taking anyway." Just then a silver necklace fell from the bag. The two men look at each other, both with a wild grin on their faces. "Well, almost nothing."

_Just when I thought it would be a calm journey._

"Just what do you think you're doing?" The Wanderer approached the scene, getting the full attention of the robbers.

"That's none of your business, move along," called out the one on the horse.

The Wanderer scanned the scene. "Three bastards, picking upon a helpless woman? Oh, I think it  _is_  my business."

The man on the horse let out a small laugh. "Well suit yourself. Get him boys! He's not even armed."

The two men dropped the bag and unsheathed their blades, but the Wanderer just smirked. "Oh, is that so?"

He snapped his fingers and a fire immediately enveloped his fist. The three man were a little taken back by his action, but before they could collect themselves, he swung his hand back and threw. The fireball took the rider down from his horse in the blink of an eye. The first from the remaining two tried to charge him head on. He awkwardly swung his blade which the Wanderer easily dodged and instantly took the chance to deliver a strong blow to the side of the attacker's head, sending him tottering to the ground. The last robber had no time to try anything as the fireball hit him right in the chest, sending him flying several feet backwards.

The Wanderer sighed and stepped towards the old woman. "Are you alright?" he asked, extending his hand to help her up.

"Y-yes, thank you!" The old woman got up and dusted off her clothes from the dirt.

The Wanderer gathered all her things from the ground and handed her the bag. "Oh, thank you very much! I almost thought it was going to be the end of me."

"Then I am glad I was nearby, ma'am," he said, smiling at her.

The woman measured him from head to toe, with an inquisitive look, "Haven't I seen you before? You seem so familiar…"

_Once perhaps._

She shook her head. "But that's silly, you are such a young lad."

The Wanderer released a low chuckle, "Oh believe me, ma'am, I am many things, but young isn't—" He was interrupted by a loud grunt from behind him.

_Oh right, one of them was just knocked out._

He turned and walked towards the now backing and crawling fiend. As he grabbed him by his collar and lifted him from the ground, the man squirmed and begged, "M-mercy! P-please!"

_Have m-mercy! P-please!_

The Wanderer blinked away painful memories. "You have a family?" he asked with no kindness in his voice.

"Y-yes, a wife and a-a b-boy, please, please, don't kill me." The man began to cry.

_No please! Please don't! Don't kill me!_

Wanderer closed his eyes for a few seconds. He could still see the bodies before him as it was yesterday. He could still hear the screams.

"Names," he finally uttered.

"W-what—"

"Their names! What are their names!?"

"L-L-Lily a-and George," the fiend managed to get out through his cries and sobs.

The Wanderer sighed. He knew the man was telling the truth, "For their sake, I'll let you go," he said, throwing the robber on the ground. "But if our paths cross again under similar circumstances, I won't be so merciful. Now go!"

The robber took off, sprinting into the woods. The Wanderer sighed and walked towards the horse that belonged to one of the robbers.

"That was gracious of you," the old woman remarked.

The Wanderer gave her a nod while examining the horse. "No boy should grow up without a father."

The woman nodded in agreement.

_This horse is pretty good._

Just as he thought so, his former steed arrived with a slow but steady walk onto the scene. The Wanderer smiled and reloaded the horse's baggage upon the other horse.

"I need this horse," he started, "But this one," he continued, pointing at his old steed, "is yours if you want him. He lost his shoe so he can't run, but you can still ride him at a slow pace – it's better than walking." He finished and guided the horse to the old woman, handing her the reins.

"Oh, that's very nice of you lad. Thank you!" The wanderer helped the woman get up on the horse and backed away.

"Are we heading the same way? We could give each other some company," the old woman proposed.

The Wanderer shook his head. "You go. I still have a work here."

"Work?" The woman gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes," he nodded. "I have to bury the bodies."

_Everyone deserves a burial. Even the most wicked._

The old woman seemed to understand. "Well then, I think this means farewell dear."

"Safe journey to you." he waved at her and then turned around to go gather the bodies.

* * *

 

**_Three weeks ago, even further away from Arendelle._ **

The Eternal One awoke from his slumber. It was now more than a week since he sent Preise off to the kingdom of Arendelle. As his agents confirmed, covering an entire kingdom in snow in the middle of summer truly hadn't gone unnoticed. It took only a day for the news to get back to Preise and therefore the Eternel One.

The kingdom was very far though. A month's journey with the fastest horses.

_I waited for centuries, what's a few more months?_

What also came with the news was that it was a young princess of those lands who hurled the kingdom into the clutches of winter. According to their sources she had the powers her entire life, only now losing control of them due to the news of her parents' demise.

_Sentiments._

But that was wonderful news. If the girl held her powers at bay for her entire life and this happened when she lost control, then who could tell what potential might her powers hid.

_Her magic will be of great help. Once I take it from her. With that much power, it will be finally enough for me to return. After so many years._

The Eternal One smiled contently and resumed his slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

"So the queen was…nice?" Kristoff asked with a puzzled look as he continued to chew his dinner.

"She was actually  _super_  nice! And funny too! And casual and friendly and kind…" Anna continued to narrate.

"Still sure you're not besties?" Kristoff countered with a smirk.

Anna shook her head, giving the blonde boy a 'seriously?' look.

Kristoff raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright!" He chuckled at her stern gaze.

The redhead meanwhile finished chewing her morsel and swallowed. "By Gods, this tuna is  _amazing_!" she noted while slicing another piece from her portion.

"It is, isn't it? There was a big sale at the harbor, some fisherman caught more than he could handle, I guess," he said, smiling at Anna's happy chewing. "I knew you would like it."

The young girl happily nodded, smiling widely through her mouthful. After few moments of comfortable silence, Kristoff broke the silence with a question.

"So, do you think the books will help her?" There was a slight edge of worry to his voice.

Anna frowned. She told Kristoff why she carried the books to the queen right after she returned from the book shop. She didn't want to keep anything from her brother and she trusted him to keep it between each other.

"I-I don't know. I hope so." She bowed her head. "She seemed so scared when she mentioned her powers, Kris."

Kristoff could see the redhead was visibly distressed. He raised his cup. "Here's to hope," he declared with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

Anna looked up, giving the blonde boy a weak smile. "To hope." She raised her own cup to the toast.

* * *

 

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

Elsa closed the book and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't expect to find anything anyway, but she had a sliver of hope that at least something of some help would be inside.

_Well there still could be, I still have six books remaining._

That gave her little comfort since  _The Enchanter's Guide to the Mystic Powers_ that seemed to be her best hope for discovering  _something_ , was to no avail. There was nothing that would even resemble her…

_Affliction? Gift? Curse?_

Elsa still wasn't sure what to call it. In an eye blink she nearly condemned her entire kingdom to another Ice Age. So many people she endangered, so many families, so many children...

A cold breeze swooped through the room, scattering few papers from the desk. Frost cracked over the armrests of the queen's chair and spread over the ground and the temperature dropped by several degrees.

_No. You are stronger than this. Just how Papa taught you. Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel._

The young royal closed her eyes tightly, her hands gripping the sides of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white.

_Papa…_

A single tear slid down the queen's cheek. She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly through her mouth. The temperature returned to normal, the ice melted, leaving only a slight moisture on the ground.

She rubbed her temples and opened the first book again.

_I just flipped through it. Maybe there is something I overlooked._

Elsa began to slowly browse through the pages. Anna certainly wasn't lying, this book had so many different kinds of magic, some she once thought existed only in fantastic tales, other that she couldn't even imagine in her wildest dreams.

_Anna._

Thought of the young girl broke the queen's focus and she lifted her gaze from the book. The time she spent with the bubbly redhead was easily the best time she had this week. More likely this month. Elsa didn't know what it was about Anna that made her feel so…relaxed. Happy even.

The young royal relished her little quirks and rambles but she also enjoyed how laid back Anna got during their shared meal - making jokes and sharing stories. Even though she was initially a little tense, soon she eased up completely, overlooking the fact that it was the queen she was spending her time with. Another factor Elsa enjoyed was that Anna was mesmerized by her powers. There were few people that weren't afraid of the fact that she could accidently turn them into an ice statue. But Anna, Anna just adored her for them. Where others saw a curse or an affliction, Anna saw wonder.

All this made Elsa feel like she had found someone she could be casual with. Someone she could share her secrets and gossips with, laugh and talk until the stars were shining in the sky. It felt like she had a friend.

Granted she considered Kai, Gerda and Denise her friends but none of them was so easygoing in her presence. Even though they were more casual than other servants they still treated her as their queen. Anna was truly something else…

The platinum blonde shook her head when she realized she was staring dreamily at nothing and smiling widely at the thought of the young girl. At a girl she wouldn't possibly see ever again.

_I think I've read enough for today._

Elsa sighed put away the book and stood up, but when she was about to go take of her dress she saw something that peaked her interest. The basket Anna brought her the books in.

_She forgot it here._

Elsa lifted the basket on the table.

_I can't just send some servant to an inconspicuous book store at the edge of town to return it to someone they never met._

The young royal smiled. Maybe she would see Anna again after all.

* * *

 

Preise smiled. He and his agents had been in the city for little over a week. Watching. Waiting. Their mission complicated by the fact that their target was none other than the queen herself. They never went after individuals in such high positions, or even nobles for that matter. Whatever magic some high ranking people they knew about possessed, it was never worth the risk of drawing too much unwanted attention to their actions. The Eternal One had been at this since long before Preise was born. The last thing he wanted was to have someone come to meddle in his affairs, possibly ruining a plan that has been set in motion eons ago.

But this was different. If his Lord was right, the monarch's magic was powerful enough to be able to finish his grand plan. With her power, his Lord would finally rise.

Now there was the slight problem of the fact that they couldn't just kidnap the queen from her castle without anybody noticing, it was way too populous and well-guarded for that.

The answer to that problem seem to come as a gift from the heavens few days ago. Thanks to his spies and agents in the castles, he was notified of all the queen's movements. About five days ago he was alerted that the queen has left the castle in secret and went into the city. His agents were able to follow her, finding out she visited a few book shops there, but there was no good opportunity to strike due to too many possible witnesses and patrolling guards.

Preise was afraid that he missed the only possible time to get her without breaking into and out of the castle. But every day after that, the queen left again and once more visited other book stores in Arendelle.

No time was perfect or even good for an action. Too many people. Too many guards. Too many eyes.

He halted his agents on more than four possible occasion. He was certain they would get a better chance. And his intuition was right, because two days ago the monarch found her way into a store tucked far away at the very edge of the town, a perfect place.

He almost sent his agents inside until he noticed that the queen spent much longer inside than she did in any other place. Something wasn't quite the same and Preise noticed. He ordered his men to stand down, earning many disapprobative talk from their ranks, but he wasn't the one in charge for nothing. He has done this for some time and his intuition never failed him.

And soon it turned out he was right once again for the girl that worked in that book store visited the castle the day after, carrying something to the queen as his spies found out.

That was it for Preise. He ordered his agents to position themselves near the book store and await his orders. He was almost certain the queen would return. If not he could always kidnap the redheaded girl that worked there and have his agents leave an extorting letter for the queen, but he was sure it wouldn't come to that.

And he was right. His agents informed him that the queen left the castle once again and was headed to the edge of town.

It was perfect. It was dark, there were no guards in this area and not even any people for that matter. He would wait until the queen would get inside and then he would send his agents in to get them both. He promised his men the redhead if they did the job well.

He gave his men a sign to prepare themselves, the queen would be here any minute now.

* * *

 

Anna placed the book on the shelf after cataloging it.

_Okay, that was the last one for this section. It'll be closing time in half an hour or so, maybe I could close a little early? It's not like anyone would come this late. Or at all._

She sighed and went to sit behind the counter. The whole day was one big bore. The redhead couldn't focus on anything, her mind always drifting to a certain young blonde. And it wasn't Kristoff.

_Gods, I really hope she'll find what she needs in those books._

Even though they only shared a lunch and a few awkward conversations, Anna had grown quite fond of the young queen. Her awkward compliments, how she intently listened to Anna's stories, how she was overall a welcoming and warm person. The redhead enjoyed her time with the monarch, but knew that was all that she would ever get. She was a queen and Anna was just a commoner, she had more important things to worry about then silly girls like her.

Anna didn't know what made her dwell so much on the queen. Maybe she was sorry for her loss. Maybe she admired how strong she was despite that. Maybe she marveled at how she wanted to better understand her powers so she could keep everyone safer. Maybe she just adored her for the wonderful person that she was.

The redhead sighed and got up, striding to the door. She would just flip over the OPEN sign, gather her things and close up. But just as she was about to do that, a hooded figure walked through the door, almost knocking into her.

_What the…?_

"I'm sorry we're clo—"

The figure removed the hood.

_No way._

"Your Majesty!?" Anna exclaimed in a half exited, half confused voice.

_Alright, do you just think about queens and they suddenly appear? Is that a thing?_

Anna batted her eyelashes a few times for the fear that she was just imagining things.

"Hello Anna." The queen smiled warmly, her blue eyes gazing into her own.

"H-hi," the young girl managed to breathe out after a while, not realizing she was staring back into those beautiful blue eyes with an open mouth smile.

The monarch didn't seem to mind though and a few silent moments passed between them, before Anna composed herself.

"I-I mean…oh, wow…seeing you three days in a row is just…too much for me to handle." She ended with a grin, still staring deeply into those blue eyes. "So…what brings you all the way out here?"

The young royal raised her hand. In it she held the basket Anna left in the castle the night before.

"Oh," the young girl voiced in surprise. "You shouldn't have bothered with this old thing." She took the basket, turned and went to put it on the counter. "Coming out here at this time just to return a silly basket. It's going to be dark soon!" the redhead stated.

"Maybe I didn't come just for that…" the monarch responded.

The redhead turned to look at the queen with a puzzled look, her signature braids dangling with the sudden turnaround.

_Oh Gods! Did she found something bad in the books? Was she in danger? Or—_

"M-maybe I wanted to see y-you…" the queen let out in a shaky whisper, turning her gaze down to the ground, a blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

_Wh-hat?_

Anna blinked a few times before she fully processed the queen's comment and, seeing how embarrassed she looked, the redhead was sure it was genuine.

_Oh, she's so shy. It's too cute!_

Anna felt warmth rush to her cheeks as well and a small smile grew on her face. "Her Majesty is too kind." She sheepishly bowed her head, wiggling her fingers.

The older girl lifted her head with a smile, visibly glad that the redhead took her statement well.

"I-I really enjoyed our lunch together," she said, taking a few steps towards Anna, stopping just two or three feet before her. "I haven't talked so casually with anyone since…" She bowed her head again and held her hands against her chest, a sad frown marring her face.

That stung Anna at heart. "I really enjoyed it too!" she exclaimed reassuringly, lowering her head so she could look the queen in the eyes. The monarch looked at her timidly and then looked down. Anna followed her gaze. She just now noticed she grabbed the queen's hand with her last sentence, without even realizing it.

The redhead's eyes widened, her face turning crimson. She let go of the monarch's hand and put her own behind her back.

_No gloves today,_  Anna realized.

"So…since you are here…would you like me to show you around before you go?" Anna suggested in a desperate effort to break the uncomfortable silence for them both.

"Yes, I would like that." The young blonde smiled, visibly more relaxed now that the tension was gone.

Anna beamed up at her and quickly jogged to the door. She flipped over the sign. "So nobody would disturb us." She winked at the queen and rushed back to her side. "Well now, if you'd follow me, Your Majesty," Anna said in an overly formal voice, bowing before the queen and beckoning with her hand to follow her. That earned a giggle from the monarch and she joined Anna by her side.

The redhead showed her few of the more interesting sections and was about to move to  _the extraordinary section_ , when she heard the doorbell.

_What the hell? It can't be Belle. Probably just someone lost who overlooked the sign._

"Just wait here for a sec, Your Majesty. I'll be right back."

The queen nodded and Anna was striding towards the counter to see who it was that came in. As she walked up into the front of the shop and to the counter, she saw four man dressed in black scanning the inside of the store. The last one of them entered just when the redhead came from the back. They all turned their heads when they noticed her approach.

"Oh I'm sorry, we're clo—" Before she could finish her sentence, her hold world spun and she felt herself falling. As she hit the ground, her vision still little blurry, she felt a strong pain on the left side of her face.

_Did…did someone just punch me?_

She was still too disoriented to move or realize what was happening but she heard hurried steps pass her and slowly subside as they moved further and further away from her. They were heading to the back.

_THE QUEEN._

All her senses suddenly heightened. She shook her head and slowly stood up, her head still a little dizzy. She heard muffled voices and screams from the back.

"No! Please don't!"

That was the last straw. All dizziness was gone as soon as she heard the queen's frightened cry. Anna rushed to the back of the store, her heart beating so hard she could hear it. There were some crackling and whooshing sounds now, followed by more screams. Only this time…they weren't the queen's.

Anna darted the corner and froze at the sight of the scene before her. Two men were frozen solid in a block of ice, their terrified screams permanently imprinted on their faces. One was lying to the side, impaled with a large icicle through his stomach, probably killed on impact. But the last man was now standing over the queen, who was lying on the ground holding her hand over an opened wound on her head.

"You are coming with me you icy bitch," the man uttered, raising his baton overhead, prepared to strike.

Anna didn't waste time and grabbed the largest book she could get her hands on. She hurried over to the man with a shout.

"Hey asshole…"

The man turned his head around, visibly surprised. But before he could do anything Anna smacked him over the head with  _the Art of Peace and Understanding_ , sending him to the ground unconscious.

"…I said we're closed," she finished with a heavy sigh.

She heard a small groan and immediately dropped the book and rushed to the queen.

"Oh Gods, Your Majesty! You're hurt! Oh Gods, oh Gods! Let me help you—"

"Anna," the monarch hissed through the pain and grabbed her hand. "Go get the guards." She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked the redhead directly in the eye.

"But I-I—"

The queen took Anna's face into her hands with the most serious look in her eyes. "Go get them. I'll be fine."

Anna's face was a picture of an utter shock, grief and confusion. A frown appeared on her face as she stared back into those blue eyes with her mouth half opened to say something. But she didn't say anything. She closed her mouth with a determined look and gave the queen a nod. She placed her hand over the queen's.

"Stay safe. I'll be back soon."

The young blonde smiled and nodded. Anna gave her a last worried look before she darted out of the shop.

* * *

 

**_Three weeks ago, still far away from Arendelle_ **

_Dunwich, three miles. Finally some place to stop for the night._

The Wanderer turned the horse in the way the sign showed and forced him into a light jog. It would be dark in a few hours so there was no rush, he would rest in the village for the night.

A light breeze comfortably blown over his face, the evening air cool and clear. Burying those fiends took him a little over two hours. The ground was thick and hard so the digging took a little longer than usual. He didn't mind though, after all it was only two graves.

_Once you dug more. Oh so many more…_

The Wanderer shook his head to repel the dark thoughts. Once his work was done, he placed a stone at the head of each grave. There always has to be an indication of one's resting place.

_You dug so many graves back then, you couldn't find enough stones…_

The Wanderer frowned and closed his eyes. His sub consciousness was making a battlefield of his mind today.

_Another reason why you should stop and get some sleep._

After a few minutes the road revealed a sign with the name of the village, which lay just beyond. It was a simple settlement. A dozen houses, a smithy with a stable close by, and an inn, a typical sight for every growing village.

After stabling his horse and renting a room for the night the Wanderer decided to go for a walk and some fresh air. There'd still be light for an hour or two and he didn't want to spend the time until dark in a crowded inn.

While roaming by the edges of the village he came upon a small clearing and a small boy sitting dejectedly on the ground with a small kite by his side.

"Why so sad, kid?" he asked, approaching the boy.

The kid raised his head to look at the Wanderer. "Mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Your mother is right," he confirmed, and seated himself on a stump near the boy who was now measuring him from head to toe. The Wanderer only smiled and beckoned towards the kite. "Does that perhaps have anything to do with why you're so down?"

The boy look at the kite and remained quiet for a short while, probably deciding if or if not to talk to the strange man. "Yeah," he finally said sadly, taking the kite in his hands. "The wind is too calm so it won't fly and the clouds are gathering. If it starts to rain I won't have any chance to fly it at all."

The boy looked even gloomier than before when he explained himself to the Wanderer.

_Oh, that just won't do._

The Wanderer got up. "Well let's see what we can do about that, shall we?" he suggested with a smirk. He walked a few steps to the center of the clearing and looked at the skies. The clouds were truly gathering for a storm, he could feel it in the air.

_Been a while since I've done this._

The Wanderer outstretched his hands and closed his eyes - focusing as he clenched his fists. A strong wind suddenly blew from the east, making his coat flutter as it came. The clouds scattered and revealed the soon to be setting sun and skies clear as still water.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" The boy exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. The Wanderer walked back to him, contently observing the happiness on the boy's face.

_A simple smile, makes it all worthwhile._

"You can control the weather?" the boy asked with eyes full of wonder and with mouth left in a happy grin.

"Nah." The Wanderer waved him off dismissively. "No one can control the weather, that'd ridiculous!" He lowered himself into a squat to be on the boy's eye level and whispered, "But the wind – a little bit," he added with a wink and a wide grin.

The kid was just mesmerized and stared at him with mouth opened wide. As the Wanderer took his leave he called after him. "Are you a wizard?"

The Wanderer stopped in his tracks. Then turned his head with a thoughtful smile and answered, "Something like that." With that he resumed walking back to the inn, shouting a piece of advice as he continued without turning, "I would watch that kite if I were you."

The boy quickly turned and at the last possible second caught the string attached to his kite that was now playfully dangling in the wind.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa rubbed her bandaged forehead. She should be glad that the doctor said it looked worse than it really was. She suffered an ugly looking gash but no concussion or long term damage to the head. If the bandages were regularly changed and the wound treated properly it shouldn't even leave a scar.

_That doesn't change the itching from the medical ointments, though!_

Elsa sighed out of stress, exhaustion and frustration.

_By the Gods, what the hell happened today?_

In one moment she was having a pleasant time with Anna, in another she was being attacked and possibly kidnapped. And she would've been if not for Anna coming to her rescue. She smiled at the blurry memory of the young girl smacking her attacker with a giant book, rendering him unconscious with one firm blow.

_She was so brave._

Elsa couldn't believe it even when she saw it happen. But it did and she didn't know how she could possibly thank her enough. When the redhead rushed to her side, cheek bruised, she looked even more scared than the queen was.

The fright in her eyes melted the queen's heart. She was scared for her. Only thing Elsa wanted to do was grab her, hold her and never let go. If only they weren't just attacked and surrounded by dead men.

Men  _she_  killed.

Elsa pressed her hands against her chest. She didn't wear her gloves to her meeting with Anna because her powers were always so calm when she was around. It was a pleasant feeling to just be herself, not hiding, not concealing.

Now she didn't know if she was lucky or foolish not to wear them. She undoubtedly saved herself, but at what cost?

Elsa hugged herself and bowed her head in shame, tears threatening to erupt. She didn't want to kill them. She only wanted them to leave her be. She was so scared…

The tears were now rolling down her cheeks, the temperature in the room slowly decreasing.

_Maybe I really am a monster._

Little snowflakes started to drift through the air.

_Maybe I really can't control it._

Frost started crawling along the floor, cracking as it penetrated the wood.

_If they didn't fear me then, now they surely will._

She crawled into a ball as the frost was slowly creeping up the walls of the room to the ceiling.

_I can't blame them. How could I? I am a killer._

Soft sobs escaped the queen's lips while few drops of tears slipped through her tightly shut eyelids.

_Only one who wasn't afraid was…Anna._

Elsa opened her eyes. Her crying stopped. The temperature remained steady. Frost ceased to spread.

_Anna…_

After the redhead left, she returned in just a few minutes with a patrol of unwilling guards. They probably didn't believe her that -  _the queen was bleeding to death after being attacked in her store_  - as she had put it.

As soon as the guards saw the scene before them, Anna started to shout orders like a old grumpy officer.

"Get Her Majesty to safety! And get her a doctor! Take care of that one, he's only knocked out - I don't care if you don't have shackles with you, take him to the dungeons or something! Go get some more guards and station them to the entrance, we can't have people wandering in to see what all the fuss is about!"

Elsa was still little dizzy when a guard picked her up in his arms, but she still managed to mutter, "Listen to h-her and take care of he-er… Bring her t-to the castle, after…after…"

That was all she remembered before she dozed off from the stress and exhaustion. And that was over three hours ago. She awoke close to midnight, her wound treated and her head bandaged. After summoning him, Kai told her what had occurred while she was asleep.

Apparently Anna took care of the scene of attack quite efficiently. After the queen was taken to the castle the bubbly redhead began tasking everyone like an experienced captain. She had the street heavily guarded so no civilians would wonder in wondering what was going on, she had the dead taken into the mortuary in a covered wagon, so it wouldn't raise suspicion, and she ordered the unconscious attacker to be taken to the dungeons and prepared for questioning.

The young girl was then escorted to the castle, just as the queen requested and was now accommodated in one of the guest rooms for the night. Elsa just now realized that the room's look and temperature had returned to normal.

_Anna…_

She was so selfish! Crying over spilled milk when her savior was also hurt and probably worried to death in her room.

_I have to see Anna._

The queen wiped her tears with the back of her hand and got up from the bed, perhaps too quickly. Her head spun for a bit and she leaned against the wall. She took in a few slow breaths, closed her eyes for a moment, and then made her way to the door. Just then she realized she was just in her night gown, probably changed from her casual robes by her maids.

_I can't see Anna like this._

The queen slipped out of the gown and let it fall to the ground. She walked over to her closet and picked out some casual garment she could just throw on without any unnecessary strappings and lacings. Once she was done she made her way towards the quest rooms in the east wing.

* * *

 

Anna was nervously pacing around the room. She was exhausted, but still too worried to stop and lie down and try to relax as Guy told her.

_Or was it Kai?_

She sat on the chair next to her bed with a fatigued sigh. She was told that the queen was alright, taken care of and was now sleeping, but the redhead was still worried sick.

_What if she suffers some long term consequences from the injury? What if she suffers from amnesia when she wakes up? What if she won't wake up at all?_

Anna pressed her face into her palms. Her spent and stressed mind was just making her see the worst possible outcomes. But the young girl couldn't help herself when it was her fault that the queen was attacked.

_Damned basket! If I wouldn't have forgotten it none of this would happened. I wouldn't have put the queen in danger, I wouldn't have had to put her into a situation where she would have to kill someone, I wouldn't…I wouldn't ever see her again._

Anna couldn't help it. It was all too much. She started crying, all the emotions flooding her mind all at once. Fear, worry, and guilt were attacking her consciousness, pushing her to her limits. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep knowing that the queen was sleeping off an injury she caused.

The young girl was now crying hard, tears dampening the sleeves of her tunic. She was sobbing so loudly, she didn't even hear the few soft knocks on her door and the little creak that it made when the unexpected visitor slowly opened them.

"Anna?"

The redhead stopped crying at the sound of familiar voice. She lifted her head from her palms, tears still rolling down her cheeks and looked at the speaker.

_It can't be._

"Y-your Majesty?" Anna stuttered before her frowned expression turned into one of joy.

She released a little chuckle of relief, got up and ran towards the monarch fully decided on hugging the hell out of her. She stopped just a bit before her, still worried.

_She was injured and is probably still frightened! You can't just jump on her like that you moron!_

The two girls were now standing at arm's length of each other, their eyes meeting in both relief and happiness.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright? There was so much blood! They said it looked worse than it was but still—I…I am so, so, so sorry! It's all my fault. You came on my behalf and I just put you in danger. You nearly..." The tears were flowing once again and as much as Anna tried she still couldn't stop her sobs escaping her mouth. "I-I am j-just s-so sorry…" She couldn't bare the gaze of the older girl any longer and bowed her head in shame, tears running down her cheeks.

The queen was silent, no doubt furious at her.

_And she has every right to be._

Anna thought until she felt a soft hand under her chin. The blonde raised her head so she could look back into her eyes. That was when the redhead noticed the queen was crying too, her light pink cheeks wet from the rolls of tears that fell down from her eyes.

Anna blinked a few times to see if she wasn't imagining things but then felt a delicate thumb brush her cheek, wiping away the tears. The poor redhead didn't know what to say, do, or even feel at the moment, but before she knew it she was enveloped in a tight hug.

_W-what?_

The young girl stiffened, baffled by the sudden move from the queen but all that was pushed aside when she heard the soft sobbing on her shoulder. She returned the hug in full force, clutching onto the weeping blonde with all her might.

She didn't know how long they just stood there, weeping into each other's shoulders, but Anna didn't mind one bit. She haven't realized until few moments later, that the tears she was sheading were those of joy.

_She is safe. She is safe and I got her._

Anna couldn't help but chuckle slightly as her lips formed a small smile. The queen too seemed rather happier than sad, chuckling with her.

"You saved me," the blonde managed through the tears and chuckles. She seemed to tighten her grip around Anna as she said so.

"It's my fault you were attacked in the first place," the redhead felt the guilt sting at her heart.

"Anna, you can't blame yourself for what happened," the queen countered with a stern voice. "But you can rest easy knowing you are the reason why I am here with you right now."

The younger girl wanted to say something, wanted to take all the blame. But she just remained quiet, feeling a little pride from the queen's words.

"I am still sorry…for what you had to do." She felt the queen stiffen a little under her touch.

"I know you had no other choice," she reassured her as she placed her hand on the back of the monarch's head and fondled her hair.

"T-that didn't make it any easier," the queen mouthed quietly.

Anna squeezed her tightly.

"I know." She felt her tears starting flowing again at the thought of the older girl being forced to use her wonderful powers for violence.

"But you can't know what they wanted to do with you. You couldn't just let them take you. And if you didn't do…what you did, who knows what they would do to me? Probably kill me as a possible witness, so you didn't just save yourself, you saved me too." The redhead felt the queen ease up in her arms.

"And they would still take me if it weren't for you," the queen countered.

"Y-yeah…I guess so," Anna stuttered out.

"I know so," the blonde said in a contended tone.

Both girls smiled into the hug. They held themselves for few more moments before pulling away, both gazing into each other's eyes.

"D-does it hurt?" The queen voiced lowly as she caressed Anna's bruised cheek.

"N-no, not really," the redhead answered, "You got it way worse than me."

The monarch smiled and retracted both her hands to her chest, bowing her head.

"I-I could try something…If you let me," she said timidly and sheepishly raised her head to meet Anna's gaze.

"O-okay…"

The monarch swallowed, visibly nervous and extended her hand to the redhead's cheek again. Anna hissed a little as Elsa's palm touched the sensitive spot. Next thing she felt was a relaxing and relieving cold sensation flowing from the queen's hand. Anna gasped slightly with both shock and the sudden soothing feeling. She noticed the monarch's alarmed expression and just as the blonde was about to retract her hand, the young girl placed her own upon hers, holding her in place. The queen twitched a little, visibly surprised.

"It's okay, I was just bit startled, that's all. It…it feels really good." She smiled reassuringly, not letting the queen's hand go.

The blonde smiled too and relaxed. After few seconds she retracted her hand.

"Better?"

"Much better!" Anna happily nodded and smiled at the other girl.

The queen sheepishly lowered her gaze, a small smirk and blush creeping on her face.

"Your Majesty—" Anna started but the monarch cut her short.

"Elsa," she said, almost in a whisper.

"P-pardon me, Your Majesty…?" The redhead gave her a questioning look.

"Call me Elsa," she explained in a determined tone, but with a warm look and smile on her face.

"Y-your Majesty, I-I don't thi—"

"Anna…" The queen took Anna's hands in her own, squeezing them gently. "You saved me. I think we are on a first name basis."

The redhead stared into those deep blue eyes and gulped.

"A-alright…Elsa. Wow, that will take some getting used to."

The blonde giggled and Anna couldn't help but join her. All their problems and troubles seemed to disappear when they were together.

"Anna," the queen started on a more serious note, "I think you should stay. Here in the castle, I mean."

The redhead's eyes widened and her mouth hung opened.

"Say what now?"

"At least for the time being. I don't know who those men were, what they wanted or where they came from. But they knew about you and where you work and they used it to get to me. Until we know what this was about, you could still be in danger and I can't let you get hurt because of me." Elsa turned her gaze down, a small frown forming on her face.

Anna was taken back by Elsa's protective behavior. She was so kind and caring towards her.

"Alright," she simply said with a smile.

The queen lifted her gaze back to meet Anna's and seeing the brightly smiling redhead, she couldn't help but smile too.

"But I can't leave my brother out there. If they knew where I work they might know where I live." Sudden fear gripped the young girl's heart.

She had sent two guards to their home to let Kristoff know that she'll be spending her night at the castle.

_The less he knows the better. I'll tell him everything tomorrow, but I can't have him worried even more than he probably already is._

"Y-yes of course. I don't think one more resident should be a problem."

Anna looked at her with an astonished expression, then gave a thankful nod.

"Thank you…Elsa."

The blonde gave her a shy smile and nodded, not expecting to be enveloped in a thankful hug from the shorter girl. It took her a little by surprise but she gladly embraced the redhead back.

Anna cherished every second of the embrace. The wonderful smell of mint filled her nose as she buried her face in the blonde, soft as silk hair. A pleasant warmth filled her face and stomach as the embrace continued. After a while both girls separated, each with a small blush on their faces.

"Will you be alright? I think I had enough for one day," Elsa asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Oh, yes! Of course I will be. Should I, umm…accompany you to your room? I mean, like…Will you be alright, with your injury and all?" Anna spat out in one breath.

"Yes, I'll be alright Anna," she retorted with an amused smile. "I got here just fine, didn't I?"

"Oh, of course, stupid me!" Anna mentally slapped herself in the face.

"But thank you for your concern," Elsa added with a warm smile.

_There's that beautiful smile again._

Anna shook her head when she realized she was staring at the blonde with a dreamy grin for some time now. She hurried to her side and followed her to the door, holding it open for her.

"Goodnight Anna," the queen mouthed as she passed through the door and into the darkened hallway.

"N-night…" Anna finally got out, after she collected herself from the mind dazzling smell of mint that once again filled her nose as the monarch passed by her.

She closed the door and leaned her back against it, a warm, fuzzy, and unknown feeling filling her stomach.

_Gods. Is it just me, or is Elsa absolutely amazing?_

She grinned to herself.

_Elsa… Not the queen or Her Majesty, but Elsa._

Anna strolled to her bed with a contended hum on her lips, happy that she had made a friend of the shy yet wonderful blonde.

* * *

 

_I hope Kristoff's not going to be too mad._

Anna frowned at the thought. The morning in the city was quiet as she strode through the streets with two guards by her side. Elsa insisted that she have an escort home, just to be safe. Anna couldn't blame her, truth be told, as she'd be scared to go through the city alone after what had happened. But she was now more afraid for her brother.

_He must have been awake all night._

A little guilt gripped the redhead's heart. But it was for the best. She didn't know what he would have had done if he knew the truth.

_It's going to be better, when he hears it from me and sees I am alright._

That thought made Anna relax a bit but her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her house. She swallowed as she and her escort approached it.

"Could you please stay here?" The redhead asked them once they reached the door.

"Yes Ma'am." One of the guards confirmed with a nod. They stopped to stand watch a few feet from the entrance.

Anna looked at the door as if hell itself waited behind it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_No reason in waiting._

She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Once she was inside, she closed the door quietly behind her.

"K-Kristoff," she called out, her voice shaking.

Rushing footsteps were heard from up above and later from the stairs. Soon an anxious blonde boy arrived in the room.

"Anna!" He shouted and rushed towards her, enveloping her in a crushing bear hug.

"H-hi…" Anna managed to breathe out into the strong embrace.

"I was so worried!" He suddenly pulled away, his hands on the redhead's shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"I knew you would have told me if you were staying the night somewhere, and at the castle to boot! The guard said not to worry but that he couldn't tell me anything more…on 'your order'? Anna what happened?"

Anna sat the blonde boy at the table and wasted no time in describing everything that had happened. Kristoff never interrupted her, and only his expression changed every so often. Sometime during Anna's narration he unconsciously took her hand in his own.

"Gods, Anna…" He spoke in a half whisper when the redhead was done.

"But I'm here and I'm alright!" She reassured him by squeezing his hand gently.

"Yeah." He smiled, visibly a little more relaxed.

Both gazed at each other in comfortable silence.

"So…" Kristoff was the first to confront the news, "We're moving to the castle, eh?"

"Yeah…" Anna confirmed, adding a slight chuckle to release the pressure of the big news.

Kristoff just smirked.

"So I was right after all." He crossed his arms over his chest in a triumphal manner.

"About what?" The redhead stared at him with confusion.

"You  _are_  besties with the queen."

He just laughed at his sister when she rolled her eyes, yet he noticed a small blush coloring her cheeks. The fact she didn't say anything to disprove his claim was another point in his favor.

* * *

 

**_Two weeks ago, a little closer to Arendelle_ **

The Wanderer poked the fire and threw in few dry sticks. It warmed his face comfortably as he stared into the flames. The rabbit he caught was now baking over the fire, filling the surrounding area with the pleasant smell of cooked meat.

He was caught by rain in the middle of day and the roads were too muddy and slippery for him to risk his horse losing his shoe or worse. He decided to spend the night in the woods through which the road led.

_Rich forests too. I stumbled upon this rabbit when I was just strolling in from the road._

He turned the rabbit around so the other side wouldn't stay raw. Knowing the rabbit would bake for a few more minutes, the Wanderer took the time to contemplate about his journey.

_Shouldn't take long now. In a week's time I should arrive in Denmark, board a ship there and I'll be off to Scandza. I should reach Arendelle in two weeks, twenty days at most._

At the thought of Arendelle, his mind went to the blonde girl he rushed to help. The Wanderer smiled while he watched the flames crack and hiss as they devoured the wood.

_She did it._

A few days ago he used the crystal ball to check on the girl's condition, only to find the kingdom once again blooming with flowers, green hills filling the landscape as far as the eye could see. Somehow the girl managed the magnificent powers within her, freeing the kingdom from the clutches of winter. She was strong. Much stronger than the Wanderer thought.

He smiled at the fact. Maybe his services wouldn't even be required. Still, he couldn't just assume that and leave the poor girl with so much power at her disposal without helping her better understand it and control it. Her own achievement was the best possible first step the Wanderer could hope for.

He decided to get up and remove the rabbit from the fire, but a close crack of dry branches made him turn his head. Mere meters from where he sat stood a vicious looking bear, its eyes glowing from the campfire's light.

The Wanderer hadn't moved. The bear took a few steps towards him and released a roar that echoed through the forest. The Wanderer remained motionless, staring the bear right in the eyes.

_Looks hungry._

The Wanderer got up. Just as he did, the bear charged at him with an ear-piercing roar, but stopped dead in its tracks a mere arm's length from where the Wanderer stood. It whined and puffed at him, taken back by his absolute lack of movement or even any reaction for that matter. The Wanderer just stood there looking the bear dead in the eye.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before the bear lowered its head with a whiff. The Wanderer then moved towards the fire and removed the rabbit, ignoring the bear as if it wasn't even there. Once he removed the rabbit and started to cut away pieces of meat, the bear gave him an angry roar. The Wanderer ignored him and began eating one of the rabbit's legs.

The bear watched him feast with sad eyes and after a while he came up to him, giving him a nudge with his head.

"What? What do you want?" The Wanderer asked with straight face.

The bear let out a whine and beckoned towards the meat with his muzzle.

"Hmm, I don't know…" he started. "You weren't exactly nice about it were you?"

The bear growled at him, showing of its teeth, but the Wanderer slapped it over its muzzle with a firm strike. The bear whined and lowered its head. The Wanderer just continued with his meal. The bear sat down and stared at him and the meat with pleading eyes. After a while the Wanderer looked at it, measuring it with stern gaze.

"Alright," he said and removed the remaining half of the rabbit from the stick it had baked on. "You can have the rest."

He threw the rabbit to the bear, who eagerly caught it in its jaws. As the beast was devouring the rest of its dinner, the Wanderer went to tighten the knot on his horse's reins. He made it pretty tight before but with the bear he wanted to be sure enough that the horse wouldn't try to break free. It was pretty restless even now.

"Shhh, there, there boy," he caressed his head. "He's not going to hurt you."

The horse relaxed a bit and puffed at him. He smiled and went back to the bear who by now had finished its feast and was licking its muzzle and mouth for the remaining taste of the cooked flesh. The Wanderer went to a squat to be face to face with the bear and stroked its head.

"Are you going to stay with us tonight, big guy?"

The bear puffed and licked his hand. The Wanderer smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He stood up and went to add the rest of the wood he gathered into the fire. When he returned, the bear was now lying on the ground on its side.

"Mind if I join you?" The Wanderer asked and sat next to the bear, leaning his back against its furry stomach. The bear just puffed slightly and yawned, licking its teeth as it closed its mouth. The Wanderer covered his mouth to suppress his own yawn as well and closed his eyes, drifting peacefully to sleep.

Preise rubbed the bridge of his nose. How his agents could screw up so badly he had no idea. What was supposed to be an easy picking turned out to be his most botched operation ever.

Not only did those idiots fail in their task. Not only had they gotten themselves killed in the process. Not only had their target and witness escaped, thereby ruining any chance of other possible actions in the future. Not only that, but that nitwit Carwyn got himself captured.

Preise sighed in frustration. It had all fallen apart like a house of cards. He picked up all the pieces of parchment with intel on the queen's movements and visits and threw it into the fireplace that was illumining the room, casting dark shadows on the walls.

It was all useless now. She wouldn't move an inch from the castle after what those idiots had done. The castle would be swirling with guards, making it impossible to try anything. He watched as the flames devoured the paper with information that took weeks to collect. He sighed and strode back to his table, falling exhausted into his seat.

His Lord would be expecting him to contact him soon and he would not be pleased with how badly he had butchered his mission. Fear gripped his heart. Awakening his master's fury was something he definitely didn't want, yet there was no way around it.

_What's done is done._

But he would have to get rid of that dimwit Carwyn before that. His master might be angry at his failure but he would be furious if he found out one of his men got captured and could possibly spill everything to his interrogators just to save his skin.

Carwyn had to die.

Preise still had agents inside the castle and even though they would have to be more careful from now on, slipping one into the dungeons to deal with the unwanted prisoner shouldn't be too hard.

Preise picked up a blank parchment and a quill to write down the order. It should be in the hands of his people in the castle tomorrow. With luck that idiot would be dealt with in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. The morning had been rather tiring to say the least. After persuading Kai that she was well enough to attend the morning emergency council meeting, she was immediately bombarded by numerous opinions, accusations and solutions from her counselors regarding the attack.

Hearing them bicker and shout claims at each other made Elsa rather nauseous, yet angry at the same time.

"Ladies and gentleman!" she voiced strictly, earning sudden silence and looks of everyone in the room. "This quarreling won't help anyone. Are we not civilized enough to voice our opinions reasonably?"

She finished with a stern look on her face, gliding her gaze over everyone in the room.

No one dared to say anything. Many bowed their heads in respect, perhaps even in shame.

"Lord Wilk." She gestured with her hand to an elderly gentleman to her right. "You sat on this council since the days of my father. You have more experience than anyone in this room. Would you care to share your opinion on the matter?"

Looks of everyone in the room turned to the elderly gentleman, who stroked his greying mustache in thought.

"From what we know, this was no ordinary attack. Those men knew who you were and where and when you would show up, even though your actions were secret to anyone but you. You also said this wasn't the first time you left the castle on your own, yet you never were assaulted before. This suggests that the attackers knew about your trips and perhaps waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. It would seem, they knew about your whereabouts and perhaps even had or still have eyes and ears in the castle."

He took a deep breath, pondering for just a second.

"The attackers weren't armed with deadly weapons and by what you said, they wanted to take you alive. Everything suggests that this was a thought out and coordinated attack with the desired goal to kidnap you, Your Majesty. Thanks to your…uncommon virtues and the help of the young lady…Anna I believe, that was not the case."

He fidgeted a little in his seat.

"The sooner we interrogate the captured attacker, the sooner we'll have some answers. Furthermore, even though I don't support Her Majesty's secret trips to the city, this fact as well as the attack on your person, should have been prevented or at the very least known of before it had even happened. I don't want to accuse anyone, but it would seem our intelligence network is lagging these days."

"That's preposterous!" A middle age woman slammed her fist on the table. "If you are implicating that we have been neglecting our duties—"

"Lady Pata!" Elsa raised her hand. The Chief of Intelligence pouted and frowned, but remained silent.

"If you wish to add something to Lord Wilk's statement do so in sensibly. This isn't an auction house for everyone to just shout out there bids."

The woman straightened up in her chair and nodded.

"Well, if I may, our job was never to observe Her Majesty's whereabouts." She frowned a little, guilt visible on her face. "That being said, it is of little consolation. I see the point Lord Wilk is making and I take full responsibility. We should've monitored anyone leaving the castle more closely, even if it was, in fact, Her Majesty. Although we didn't know about the attack, I assure you, I have put my best agents to work on finding out everything they can."

Elsa nodded and waved her hand dismissively.

"I think I am more responsible than anyone. It was foolish of me to venture into the city in secret and I apologize for putting the rule of the kingdom in jeopardy."

She took a deep breath and scanned the room, seeing that she had everyone's full attention.

"But what's done is done and we help no one by pointing fingers at whoever we think is to blame. What we need right now is an immediate action."

She gestured to Pata. "Lady Pata, I want the castle searched thoroughly and all personal and staff strictly checked. We can't suffer intruders or imposters within our very walls."

She turned her gaze towards Wilk.

"Lord Wilk, as commander of the city and castle watch I expect you to do the same for your men."

The old man nodded understandingly.

"And I think increasing guard patrols in the city as well as within the castle would be an adequate course of action."

Lord Wilk nodded again, humming in agreement.

"Furthermore I want our prisoner interrogated as soon as possible, we need to know with who we are dealing with. Lady Pata, I believe this falls under your jurisdiction."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will see to it at once."

Elsa nodded.

"Very well. If no one has anything else to add…" She paused for a second and scanned the room, but everyone remained silent, exchanging looks among each other.

"A-actually, Your Grace," a stuttered voice came from the back. Everyone turned their attention to its source.

"Yes, Lord Goscin?" She nodded for him to continue.

"The envoys from the kingdom of Corona and Highland kingdom of Scotland will be arriving in Arendelle within a few days. Considering current events, should we postpone the signing to a later date and let them know?"

_Oh, of course. The signing._

How could she forget? It had been planned since her coronation. Perhaps recent days were truly too exhausting.

The kingdoms of Corona, Scotland and Arendelle had age-old Alliance since king Aren, the founder of their kingdom and his brothers – each in turn the rulers of their respected realms. Each new ruler was tasked with confirming the document, stating all the details and necessities of the Alliance, with his signature in the presence of the ambassadors of the individual members of the Alliance.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"No, no. They are probably over half way here."

She looked back up at the minister of foreign affairs.

"The signing will be conducted on schedule. I believe you will take care of all formal preparations for their arrival as we planned?"

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Very well. If that is all, I proclaim this session formally over."

* * *

 

After leaving the council room, Elsa was met by an awaiting Kai.

"Your Majesty, Lady Belle is awaiting you in the throne room."

The queen gave him a puzzled look.

"Lady Belle…She is the wife of an Arendelle noble isn't she? Lord-viscount Adam, if I remember correctly."

"That she is, Your Majesty."

Elsa was now even more confused than before.

"Then why is she here? I don't recall she requested an audience."

"She did not, Your Majesty. But she is the owner of  _The Readers Retreat_. The store you were…ambushed in."

The queen's eyes widened.

"She…she is?" She shook her head at the thought of a noble owning a store in such a tucked away part of the city.

"Well in that case, please escort her to my study. She deserves a more personal approach considering the…recent events."

"Of course Your Majesty. I will come get her this instant."

Elsa nodded gratefully and made her way towards her study.

* * *

 

"Lady Pata!"

The dark haired woman turned her head and saw one of her spies rush towards her in the long hallway. She was just about to find some of her agents to convey the queen's orders.

_Well, guess I don't have to anymore._

"What is it? Speak."

The spy handed her a letter.

"A message, ma'am. Very urgent."

She frowned, took it from his grasp and began to open the envelope.

"A message? From who?"

"From  _him_ , ma'am."

Pata looked at him inquiringly. He only nodded to confirm her suspicion. She tore open the envelope and quickly scanned the letter.

_Yes, of course. Just as I expected._

She put the letter into the pocket of her jacket and looked back up at the spy.

"We have new orders…" she started. "Our prisoner will have his meal served in a few hours – make sure to spice it up a bit," she said, poking his chest with her index finger.

"Also, the queen ordered a thorough search of the castle and its inhabitants for possible imposters, so we need some bone to throw her. Pick someone disposable and…dispose of them. Discretely! And make it look like a fight, so we can blame the death on resisting arrest an all that. Also call off everyone we currently have on monitoring the queen's movements. She won't leave the castle anyway in the immediate future. Until we receive further orders we keep to the shadows. That is all."

The man bowed and was on his way.

Pata sighed.

_They screw up and now we have to clean up their mess._

She shook her head and pursed her lips, while turning around and heading to her office.

* * *

 

"Wow." Kristoff stopped as he took in the entirety of the castle before him.

"It sure looks bigger from up close."

Anna smirked at the comment.

"It sure does…" She smiled at the thought she might soon see Elsa again. Even though they knew each other for only a short time, Anna was growing very fond of the young queen. Her smile turned into a wide grin as she took Kristoff's hand and pulled him to the gate.

The two guards Elsa sent with them were right behind them carrying their luggage. Both Anna and Kristoff told them they could easily carry it themselves but the two men insisted – queen's orders and what not.

The guards opened the gates for them and they followed them into the castle, Kristoff dropping more 'wows' on the way. Anna grinned at his amazement but as they entered the castle, she encountered someone she had not expected.

"Belle?!" she breathed out at the sight of the brunette.

Belle only smiled and both girls rushed into each other's arms.

"Belle I am so sorry for the shop! I will pay it off I swear! I wanted to come to you right away, but everything happened so fast and there was no time and now you're here and I-"

"Anna!" Belle voiced happily as she pulled away from the redhead, squeezing her shoulders gently to make her look at her. "It's alright, it's alright! I already know what happened. I know it wasn't your fault and even if it was I would still just be glad that you are alright and safe."

Anna felt her eyes water at the confession, the affection she received made her heart exult with joy.

"B-but the shop…it's a mess—"

"You really think that I care about the shop when you were in such danger? Never mind the fact that you saved the queen!"

Anna laughed lowly, shedding tears of joy and hugged the brunette again with full force.

After a short while the two separated.

"B-but what are you doing here?" Anna asked with her emerald green eyes staring into the pair of hazel one's.

"Ehm, Anna…" Belle looked over young girl's shoulder to make her turn her gaze in the direction. As she did, she noticed that Kristoff and the two guards were still waiting for them.

"Oh! I-I am sorry. I'll just—"

"Don't worry about it." A voice came from the other direction.

Anna turned her gaze once more to see Denise coming their way.

"I'll take care of…umm…" She looked at the blonde boy.

"Kristoff." He said with a smile.

"Kristoff! I'll show Kristoff to his room and return for you, alright?"

"Oh, alright. Thanks Denise!"

The blonde guard winked at her and beckoned to Kristoff to follow her.

"So…you and Anna are together?"

"What?! No, no, we're just old friends. She's like a sister to me."

"Oh, alright. Good to know…"

Their conversation faded away as they continued through the hallway, the two guards carrying their things, followed closely behind them.

Meanwhile Anna and Belle seated themselves on a nearby bench.

"So, what are you doing here, Belle?" Anna followed up where they stopped before they were interrupted.

"When I went to the shop this morning I could already see the guards around it from the other end of the street. Once I confronted them about what happened they asked me if I know the owner. I said I was the owner and they took me straight to the castle. On specific orders from the queen."

"The queen?!" Anna voiced, both worried and surprised.

"Yes!" Belle confirmed, "Once I arrived, Her Majesty received me and explained to me what happened. She felt she owed me a more personal explanation after what happened to the shop. And to you."

"M-me?" Anna asked, confused.

"Yes," Belle smiled. "We actually talked quite a bit about you."

"W-what—" Anna stuttered, her voice breaking.

_Am I in trouble? What did they talk about?_

"All good things, don't worry." Belle reassured her, before continuing.

"Well firstly, Her Majesty explained how exactly you two met, so I would understand why she was there. She told me how willing and kind you were when she needed help and how you aided her in her search. She also told me about your lunch together." She paused, looked at Anna and gave her a knowing smirk.

"I-I meant to tell you, b-but you never let me—"

"I know, I know." The brunette exclaimed, grinning at Anna's little outburst.

"So, the queen explained to me why she went back to the shop and…what had happened there…"

Both girls went silent for a while.

"…and about how you saved her." Belle smiled warmly at Anna.

"I-I really didn't do that much—"

"Don't sell yourself short." Belle cut in and grabbed her hand. "It was brave of you and you saved her from whatever horrible fate could have met her. You are a hero in both of our eyes!"

Belle's smile reassured Anna's anxiety and she bowed her head, her cheeks turning pink. Seeing her shyness and acceptance the brunette continued.

"The queen reassured me that she would pay for all the damages, even though I told her it was unnecessary and then she actually made a request of me."

"She did?" Anna perked her head up, curious.

"She did," Belle confirmed with a knowing smile. "She asked me if it was possible to relieve you from your job until this  _situation_  is resolved."

"W-what?" Anna repeated herself, her voice slightly shaking with so many different emotions.

"She didn't want you to just lose it because she noticed how much you talked about the job and books when you were here. She was sure you care about it a lot."

Anna's heart jumped in her chest, beating ever so quickly with Elsa's concern of her wellbeing.

"A-and what did you say?" the redhead asked worriedly.

"Of course I agreed, you silly! You think I would push you to work after what you've been through?"

Anna beamed up at the statement.

"The queen seems to care a lot about you." Belle stated.

Anna's eyes widened as she took in the brunette's statement, her cheek's turning bright red.

"Oh, how did she put it?" Belle started, tapping on her chin with her finger acting like it was hard to remember, "Oh, right!  _Anna means a great deal to me and I don't want her to lose a job she loves_ …"

The young girl's face resembled a ripe tomato right now. Belle just enjoyed her embarrassment with an amused look.

"Elsa is too kind." Anna tried to cover it.

"Oh, its Elsa now, isn't it?" Belle smiled mischievously.

"I-I mean, Her M-majesty!" Anna almost shouted, her face feeling so hot as if she was on fire.

"It's alright Anna." Belle reassured her. "I am just teasing you."

Anna relaxed a bit but still darted her eyes around, too embarrassed to meet Belle's gaze.

"B-but you can't run the store by yourself!" She spat out as the realization hit her.

"Don't worry about that. I think we shall just leave it closed for a while. Adam offered me a vacation a while ago and I don't think there'd a better time to take it than this. We will go traveling for a few months, he has it all planed out."

"Oh, Belle that's amazing!" Anna grabbed her hand excitedly.

At that moment Denise returned and waved at them to let them know she's there.

"It is," Belle said, enveloping Anna in a hug. "I hope I see you again soon though."

"Don't worry. I'll try to stay away from trouble this time." Anna smirked into the embrace.

"As if. Trouble is basically your middle name," Belle countered.

Both girls laughed heartily, slowly pulled from the embrace and getting up.

"Say hello to Adam for me."

"And you to  _Elsa_  for me." Belle added, earning another blush from the redhead.

Belle gave Anna a peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye Anna."

"Bye Belle."

Anna gave Belle a little wave when she looked back as she was leaving the castle until she stood alone in the entry hall.

_Well, almost alone._

"Good friends I take it?" Denise said as she joined her side.

"Yeah…" Anna breathed out with a little woe gripping her heart.

They stood for a moment in silence, the blonde giving Anna all the time she needed.

"Alright, let's go!" The redhead spat out to break herself free from her sour mood.

"Follow me." Denise smiled and led her through the hall.

* * *

 

"Seriously, your bedroom is nearly as big as the entire floor of our house." Kristoff stated as he looked around.

Anna was checking the dresser for the clothes they brought and that the servants distributed them into the individual drawers.

_Servants. Yeah, we have servants._

Anna still couldn't believe it. The books she brought were neatly aligned on the shelf near the queen-sized bed. The floor was covered in carpet softer than their bedsheets back at home. The large window offered a pleasant view of the harbor and the opening of the fjord behind it.

Anna just shook her head and flopped on the bed, feeling as if she just landed on a cloud.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." She grinned.

"And I am not even mentioning the bathroom and the absurd amount of closet space." Kristoff released a dry chuckle of disbelief.

"And that's just  _your_  room! Mine's equally as big." He laid on the bed opposite to Anna, so their heads were next to each other.

"I don't know if I can handle this level of luxury." He sighed

"Let's just hope we can get used to it." Anna smiled and turned her head to look at Kristoff.

"Yeah…" He smiled back at her.

They both laid there for a while in comfortable silence, relaxing on the silk sheets until there was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Umm…Yes?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"It's me, Denise. May I come in?"

They permitted her entry and she came in.

"Hi again. I am here on the behalf of Her Majesty. She would like to invite Anna to have lunch with her..." She looked at Kristoff. "And her brother is welcome to join if he so wishes."

Anna looked at Kristoff who was a little taken back by that statement.

"Wow, I umm…I don't think I am really that hungry…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

" _You_  are not hungry? Nonsense! What is it Kris?" She took a few steps towards him.

"I-I, I just…" He sighed. "It's just, moving to a castle and having lunch with the queen is a little too much for one day…a-at least for me." He bowed his head.

"I won't have you go hungry here, Kristoff!"

"Umm, if I may…?" Denise said earning the attention of the two.

"I will have a lunch break in the servant quarters after I am done here, so I could take Kristoff with me if he wants…"

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and the blonde boy shrugged his shoulders at Anna with a smirk.

"Yeah I would like that Denise, thanks."

Anna just shook her head and after that they were on their way.

* * *

 

Carwyn sighed.

_Well, it could have gone better than this._

The dungeon floor was moist and cold providing no comfort whatsoever. He had a big stripe of cloth for a bed but that was as far as the luxuries of his cell went. This must have been the worst one they had and it was just for him.

He sighed again and leaned his head against the wall.

_How could I have screwed up so much?_ He thought as he remembered their botched mission.

It should have just been – go inside, knock out those two and get out of there.

"She can't control her powers properly, you'll be fine!" He said to himself in an overly pitched voice.

"Yeah right…" He spat aside.

The terrors she could cause with a flick of her wrist were horrendous. Kyle got pierced with a shard of ice big as a spear and before Thomas and Edmund could even wake up from the shock they were imprisoned in a solid brick of ice. Carwyn shook his head, trying to suppress the memory of their frozen screaming faces.

_I got lucky._

He jumped right in after them and was fortunate enough to get a good swing at the queen.

_Well maybe not so lucky._

He could have knock her out right then and there and have the reward and the redhead all to himself.

_That fucking redhead._

He expected her to be down from Kyle's punch for some time at least, but no she just had to get up and get a jump on him from behind at the worst possible moment.

Carwyn kicked the air out of frustration.

Once his friends will get him out of here, he will be in some serious shit. Preise will have his ass, but it is a small price to pay for such a royal fuck-up.

_Heh, **royal**  fuck-up._

Carwyn smacked his hand against his forehead and released a small frustrated chuckle. Just then the small door at the bottom of the cell door opened and through it came a wooden tray with a half of loath of bread and jug of water. After that the door closed.

_My fucking daily portion._

He sighed and slowly got up, his whole body sore from the cold hard floor. He walked towards the tray, picked it up and went to sit on his poor excuse of a bed.

_Hard as stone this one, but it will have to do,_ he thought and washed his first bite of bread down with a drink of water.

Maybe he could explain to Preise what happened and make him see that this couldn't have gone any better. They were just badly informed, it wasn't his fault. Carwyn tried to figure out different ways of how to explain himself once he got out as he chewed on the hard bread.

Just then a cough broke his concentration. His cough. And another. And another.

_Damn damp cell! I've been here for less than a day and I've already caught a bloody cold here._

But as his coughing intensified he started to get annoyed.

_Fucking prison food will be the death of me._

He covered his mouth as one strong cough rocked him forward, only to find his hand covered in blood.

_What?_

His coughing heightened into chocking and he rolled down on the ground wheezing, trying to catch his breath.

_Wait…oh of course._

The sudden realization hit him, letting him pass with some closure.

_I am expendable._

* * *

 

"Here we are." Denise stopped in front of flower patterned door of the queen's study.

Anna nodded and Denise and Kristoff were on their way, happily chatting as they went.

The redhead gulped, still a bit nervous to spend time with Elsa alone, even though she knew they were on a good way to become close friends.

But Elsa was still a queen.

And Anna was still getting use to the fact she would interact with the queen perhaps even on a daily basis. But she wouldn't let that stop her.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Called the voice from within.

"I-It's me, Anna"

"Come in please."

Anna opened the door slowly only to be greeted by the smiling blonde from across the room.

_Oh Gods, I just can't handle that smile._

Anna grinned widely and unwillingly blushed.

"H-hi," she stuttered.

"Hi."

Anna approached the table and sat across from the queen. Elsa had hear hair in a beautiful French braid while Anna herself had her signature pig tails. She looked over the monarch and noticed she was wearing the same dark purple dress she was wearing when she was last here.

_Beautiful._

She thought with a smile.

_The dress I mean._

"Your brother won't be joining us?" Elsa asked.

"No, sorry. This is all new and strange to him. A lunch with the queen would be just a bit too much. But Denise will take care of him," Anna reassured.

"Oh. Alright I understand. I hope I can meet him later then."

"Oh, of course! He just needs a little time to let all this sink in." Anna waved her hand, happy from Elsa's desire to get to know her brother.

_I think they could get along pretty well._

Elsa smiled and lifted a teapot from a tray that stood near the table.

"Tea?" she asked.

Anna nodded and took a teacup from the tray. Elsa poured the tea and set the pot down.

"I hope your accommodations are to your liking?"

"Oh, yes!" Anna firmly agreed. "It will get some time getting used to this level of luxury but it's truly wonderful!"

"I am glad to hear that. I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me and make this the first lunch you'll have in your new home."

Anna blushed slightly at the praise and wanted to say something but Elsa gestured to the tray next to the table.

"I didn't know what to get you so I picked some dishes I quite enjoy."

Anna scanned the tray, glancing over smoked salmon, boiled eggs, loafs of white bread, spring roasted chicken and many more.

The redhead picked few from each and began eating with the queen.

After they finished their meal Anna couldn't imagine eating anything ever again after the portion she just had.

That was until Elsa presented her with a small plate of chocolate truffles.

"I remembered you really liked these, so…" Elsa smiled sheepishly and popped one in her mouth.

_Oh Gods, this lunch will be the death of me,_ Anna thought as she went on to help the queen devour the sweet treats.

"I heard you took care of the situation quite well yesterday," Elsa stated after she had her fill of the truffles.

Anna felt her cheeks warming up at the praise as she chewed on the chocolate treats.

"It was nothing really. I read some criminal novels, so I have foggy idea of how to treat a crime scene. But I never expected to put those experiences to any real use." She shrugged as she swallowed the last bits of the truffle in her mouth.

"But when I saw what they did to you…" She paused and looked down at her hands on the table, wiggling her fingers. "It just all sort of kicked in."

She looked back up at the queen, both gazing into each other's eyes.

"I was so scared I'd lost you…"

Elsa half opened her mouth in surprise, her heart warming up from the affection. Anna, though, went as pale as a marble statue.

"N-not that you are m-mine to lose or anything! Or anyone's for that matter. No wait, don't take it like I don't care about you! I only meant that…you know, I, umm…"

Anna started to panic, her unruly mouth once again making a complete fool out of her and she tried to look anywhere but at the blonde before her. The room suddenly grew impossibly hot, her breathing quickened and the redhead was absolutely sure she would spew forth even more rambled nonsense, but then she felt a cool hand upon her own.

She timidly look up at Elsa, who was smiling widely at her and suddenly all the tension was over. She even felt herself smiling back.

"I know what you mean Anna." A soft thumb ran over the back of Anna's hand. "Thank you."

_I can't believe how amazing Elsa is._

A sudden guilt found its way to Anna's heart.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the bandage over Elsa's forehead, unaware she squeezed the blonde's hand as she said so.

"Oh. No, not really, it just itches to be honest."

"Alright, that's good." Her grip loosened and she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Elsa smiled at Anna's gentle grip on her hand.

"You know what?" She let go of Anna's hand and stood up. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

She offered her arm to Anna and she took it with a wild grin. The girls left the queen's study arm in arm.

* * *

 

"A response sir."

"Give it here." Preise grabbed the letter and waved him off. "And be gone!"

The man bowed his head and exited the room while Preise opened the letter. He read the brief message.

_Instructions carried out. Awaiting further orders._

He grinned at the words.

_At least something went according to plan._

He gulped. This little issue was taken care of but now was the time to inform his master about their failed mission. Preise went to his desk and picked up the crystal his master granted him. He squeezed it in his hand and closed his eyes. The contact has been established, he could feel it. The best way to describe the feeling was that he felt like he was dreaming yet awake at the same time.

"Well? Speak!" His Lord's voice resonated in his head.

There was no backing away now, he had to reveal just how badly they screwed up.

* * *

 

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked her.

Elsa smiled. The bubbly redhead wasn't annoyed, just curious, tugging on her arm like a little child in a candy store.

"Almost."

_It's just at the end of the hall._

Anna seemed to beam up at the statement and remained silent for the short while their walk lasted. At last they stood in front of a massive wooden doors. Anna looked at Elsa who only gestured towards the door.

The redhead wasted no time and busted inside with a wild grin. She was met with a giant room full of book racks and shelfs filled with every variety of tomes. The high celling gave the room a feeling of endlessness and the giant windows gave beautiful view of the green valley that enveloped the fjord.

"A library?!" Anna almost shouted as she turned back to Elsa with an open mouth smile.

"Well I know how much you adore books so I couldn't very well keep you from them, now could I?" she replied.

"It's so big!" Anna exclaimed as she spun around with her arms outstretched.

"And it needs someone to take care of it."

Anna stopped her spinning and looked inquiringly at her.

"Our librarian, master Yrvick is…" She looked around thoroughly to check if they were alone and made a few steps towards Anna. "Well he's getting old," she almost whispered, "But don't let him hear that!" she stated firmly. "He would have none of it."

She winked at Anna, who covered her mouth to suppress a small giggle.

"The truth is, he gave his life to this library and I couldn't ever take him away from it." She looked around over all the works and titles the library master collected and guarded over the years.

"But he is over seventy years old now and the work is getting too hard for him handle all alone." She looked at Anna.

"So I thought you might want to help out?" she asked hopefully.

"Me?"

The queen nodded. "I thought it would help master Yrvick if he had an experienced assistant, and it might give you something to do during your stay here." She frowned a little. "That is if you want to—"

"Of course I want to! Elsa this is so nice, thank you!" Excitedly Anna jumped at Elsa, throwing her hands around her neck and hugging her tightly.

Elsa stiffened a little not expecting this sudden show of affection, but she soon returned the embrace and nuzzled her head into Anna's neck. Her hands find their way to Anna's waist.

_She smells like strawberries._

Elsa realized as she smelled Anna's red hair. The hug made her feel something she hadn't felt in a while, at least not since their last hug. Human affection. Even when her Mama and Papa were still alive her physical contact with them was scarce because of her fear of hurting them with her powers. But she still adored any hugs and kisses she received.

With Anna though, it felt strange, different and new. Her face warmed up, her stomach felt incredibly fluffy and she felt blood rushing through her legs, making her tremble a little.

_What is this? Have I really been alone for that long that a simple hug does this much to me?_

But it was no simple hug just as Anna was no simple girl. For the first time in forever Elsa felt loved.

The embrace lasted for what felt like minutes until Anna pulled away and the girls separated. Their gazes met and both girl's silently stared into each other's for a few moments, neither of them sure what to say now.

Elsa decided to break the silence.

"Anna I—"

"Your Majesty!"

A guard sprinted in the library, making the two girls jump up in shock.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. But it's the prisoner…he's… he's dead."

* * *

 

**_A week ago, another bit closer to Arendelle._ **

"Here, have my horse."

The young mother who carried her child and a big creel full of fish at the same time looked at the Wanderer in confusion.

"W-what?"

"Let me hold this." He gently took the basket from the woman's hand and brought the horse closer by its reins.

"Put your little one in the saddle and then I'll help you up."

The woman stared at him for a moment in a disbelief but then chuckled when she saw his smile, indicating that he was indeed serious. She put her little son on the horse and then let the Wanderer help her get behind him.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Don't mention it." He smiled and handed her the creel. "Safe travels to you."

"And you sir, Gods bless you!" She waved at him as the horse began walking slowly down the path from the port city the women and her child were leaving.

The Wanderer waved back and then resumed his journey into the city, looking for a boat that could take him to Arendelle. He wouldn't need the horse anymore anyway so why not give it to someone who could use it.

He turned into an alley that led out to the city's harbor and the smell of the sea hit his nostrils.

_I hate the sea._

The Wanderer mused as he strode forward upon the deck of the harbor. He didn't suffer from sea sickness nor did he mind the modest conditions of a ship crew. But he dreaded the deep waters of the sea. Those depths where untold horrors could reside.

_I've seen the atrocities that roam the land, why should the sea be any different?_

He spat. The thought of some unnamed creature dragging him into the dark abys of the sea gave him the chills. On land he could face monsters and men on equal ground, but on the sea, he was at their mercy.

He shivered slightly at the sight of the enormous body of water that stretched as far as the eye could see. But he pushed his fears aside. There was someone who needed his help.

As the Wanderer passed through the dock, he finally saw a ship he fancied.

A big, long three-master just waiting for him at the end of the dock.

_I'd like to see something try to sink this beast._

The Wanderer marched up on board where the captain discussed the cleanliness of the deck with his crew.

"Excuse me," he started.

The bearded captain turned around, measuring him with one quick glance. The Wanderer met his gaze. "I need to get to Arendelle."

The captain gave him an amused smirk.

"And you think  _we_  are just going to take you there? By yourself? This isn't a ferry-boat mate, we don't just take one person at a time, so unless you have a couple dozen friends who want to come with you, this ship isn't leaving."

The Wanderer sighed and reached into his coat. He took out a bulky pouch of gold and threw it to the captain. The bearded sailor caught it and took a quick look inside, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Umm, did I say it isn't leaving? I meant to say that it  _is_  leaving first thing tomorrow! I'll let Corby here show you to your room."

The Wanderer gave an acknowledging nod and followed the sailor into what will be his room for a couple of days.

_Let's just hope there are no sea monsters in these waters who have a taste for big ships._

* * *

 

**_Right now, far away from Arendelle_ **

"WHAT?!" The Eternal One shouted. A powerful gust of magic shook the hall, almost breaking the mental connection he held with Preise.

_That is to be expected when you have completely incompetent idiots serving you._

"T-the queen was m-more powerful than we thought. O-our informer told us she couldn't properly control her powers b-but—"

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR EXUSES!" The hall shook once more, dust and stones falling from the ceiling.

"You fix your mess or I find someone better to do YOUR JOB." He could see the wall by his side crumble and begin to fall apart.

"I am giving you one chance to make things right. Don't fail me again."

"Y-yes my Lord."

The Eternal One put the orb in his hand back into his side pouch, ending the mental link connecting them. He was so close to his grand prize. He couldn't let the incompetence of his followers fail him.

_One more chance. Just one more chance. If he fails again, we do things my way._

The hall was crumbling around him, the celling falling apart and the walls coming down. The Eternal One waved his hand in annoyance and all the stones and parts of the hall returned to their original places, making the room whole again.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did this happen?" Elsa frowned and looked away from the dead body.

It was a rather horrific sight. The face of the man was pale as freshly fallen snow yet dark veins stood out around his eyes and on his neck. The skin around the eyes was puffy and red from the few streaks of blood coming out of the eye corners. The eyes themselves were full of tiny swollen veins, many of which must've burst since their color was crimson red.

The man's face was locked in an expression of agony, muscles twisted and tensed. His mouth was opened wider than Elsa thought could be humanly possible, so much so that the skin was cracked and tightened around his jaw. It looked as if the man tried to eat an entire apple in one go. A few streaks of blood were also coming from his mouth, down along his jaw and neck.

His body was twisted in a painful looking spasm, his hands locked around his throat. The entire image taken in at once made it look as if he died trying to breathe.

"We don't know, Your Grace," answered the captain of the prison guard. "He got his meal at noon and when we went in to retrieve the tray we found him like this."

Elsa shivered a little once she took in the horrible sight again. For the first time she was glad that Anna wasn't with her.

_Poor girl has seen enough grim imagery to last her a life time,_ the blonde thought, remembering the mayhem she made and that poor Anna had to witness. She was glad that the redhead made no objections when Elsa decided it might be better if she attended to this matter without her. Anna had agreed with her decision, only asking that she might be escorted to the servant quarters so she could join her brother and Denise, since she wouldn't find the way on her own. The queen happily obliged.

"Could you close his eyes, please?" Elsa shivered once more when one of the prison guards fulfilled her order, the dead figure somehow looking even more disturbing than before with its body and face still twisted and mouth wide opened.

"Thank you." Elsa promptly scanned the cell. There was no way anyone could get in from the outside since the guards were standing by the door at all times and the only access to the outside world was a three-inch-wide window that provided only a minimal source of light.

_These are the cold cells after all._

They were built for the worse sorts of prisoners. Traitors of the crown, serial killers, prisoners of war, etc. They were specially designed to dig on the sub consciousness and break the morale and resolve of its prisoners, making them easier to interrogate, or in the case of killers, give them the worst accommodations possible before their executions. The only dim light, moist walls and floors and the ever present bone chilling cold made sure of that.

_There is no possible way anyone could have gotten inside and done this._

She looked at the half eaten loaf of bread and the cracked jug of water with its former contents spilled on the floor and it became clear to her. It was the only logical explanation.

"This man was poisoned."

The captain nodded. "Lady Pata concluded the same, Your Grace. We've sent for her to check the scene for herself and she said it had been some kind of plant poison, an, umm…'Immoral Boom' I believe?"

"An Emerald Bloom, captain," came a voice from the entrance to the dungeons. Pata and two of her agents were striding towards them.

"A rare flower here in Scandza, growing only in the very highest peaks amongst small tufts of grass. Its juices however are extremely deadly. A mere few drops can kill a man in just a few moments. The poison makes the blood amass in the head and around the heart, eventually making the smallest veins break and cause internal bleeding. This makes the lungs fill up with blood, blocking the air ways which leads to suffocation."

She knelt next to the body of the attacker and ran her finger along the line of blood that was coming down from one of the eyes.

"After too much blood hoards up in the brain it starts flowing out through the eye sockets." She wiped her finger with a handkerchief and put it in her pocket. She stood up and turned back to the queen and the captain.

"Rather gruesome end if I might say." She glanced back at the body.

"It starts as an innocent cough. The victim doesn't realize something is wrong until it's too late." Pata sighed. "And then it's far too late to do anything."

Elsa shivered at the horrific lecture but remained calm, taking in a deep breath.

"Do we have any leads on who might have done this?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Your Majesty. We already caught the one who did it."

Elsa's eyes widened. "You did?"

Pata nodded.

"When I saw the body I've recognized the symptoms and was sure we that the prisoner was poisoned. I immediately made sure to retain everyone who worked in the kitchens and therefore could possibly come into contact with the prisoner's meal. We asked them who handled the food and who carried it to the prisoner."

She turned to look at the captain. "It was one of your men I'm afraid."

"What!? Who?" The captain of the guards began sweating.

"Jacob was his name, I believe?"

"Jacob? But he just started here few weeks ago…" The realization dawned on the captain, and he bowed his head in shame.

"I-I am sorry, Your Grace. I had no idea this man was an imposter. If I had known I'd—"

"There is nothing to apologize for, captain." Elsa raised her hand to stop him from making any other arguments. "Lady Pata, where is this man now?"

"Well…he is dead, Your Majesty."

Elsa frowned and gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean he's dead?! What happened?"

Lady Pata sighed.

"Once we knew it was him who handled the food, I've sent my men to fetch him for questioning as he was a possible suspect. Once my men found him though he started running. My men gave chase and cornered him on the ramparts. Unfortunately, it seems he had a spare vial of the poison prepared in case he got caught."

She looked down on her shoes and took a deep breath. "He used it and died before my men could do anything about it."

She straightened up and looked at the queen.

"Whoever we are dealing with seems to want to remain secret. We are questioning the kitchen staff at the moment for any possible accomplices and the castle is being searched on your order as we speak. We will get to the bottom of this. You have my word, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you. You are dismissed."

Pata bowed her head and exited the dungeons.

Elsa sighed. They were back to square one. They had nothing.

"Captain," Elsa said turning to the man. "Please see that the body is taken care of and I suggest you check the rest of your men. I am not questioning their loyalty, but we can't be too careful, given what's happened. Check anyone who you don't fully trust, anyone new, anyone suspicious. I trust you can make that happen?"

"Yes, Your Grace." He bowed his head and clenched his fist over his heart. "It shall be done."

Elsa nodded and left the dungeons, a deep frown on her face.

_Our enemies seem to always be just one step ahead of us. I hope this Jacob was the last of the traitors in our walls._

"Your Grace!" A voice shouted and soon a man caught up to the queen, visibly fatigued.

"Lord Goscin," Elsa noted as the minister of foreign affairs wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "What is the matter?"

"The…the ambassadors…t-they are here, Your Grace," he spat out through the shallow breaths.

_What!?_

"Already? I thought we still had a few days at least." Elsa's frown deepened, her lips pursed into a thin line.

_They couldn't have picked a better time to arrive._

"Apparently not, Your Grace…Ships bearing the flags of Corona and Scotland were spotted entering the fjord…They will be here any minute."

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She concentrated and with few waves of her hand she changed her casual dress into a bright blue garment with a long gown. Although she normally avoided using her powers at all, she found this ability quite effective at times.

_Especially in a hurry._

"I hope you have the welcoming committee prepared on standby?" she asked as she began striding towards the castles entrance.

"Y-yes, Your Grace," stuttered the minister at the sight of both the queen's powers and elegance, "I've already dispatched them to the harbor so they can escort our guests to the castle's entrance courtyard where you can welcome them personally."

"Well done, Lord Goscin. Let us be off then."

* * *

 

"Well done, indeed." Pata praised her agents. "Quick and clean. That's how it's supposed to be done."

Finally, something went according to plan. The prisoner died as planned, they managed to frame a prison guard who was handling his food for the deed and take care of him all in less than an hour. This was a perfectly executed operation. No one suspected them, no one witnessed anything and there was no way anyone could trace this back to them.

"Now, are you sure this guard was a nobody?" she asked as she went through her stock of poisons.

_I have to get rid of the rest of the Emerald Bloom, just to be sure. I am leaving nothing to coincidence._

"Yes, ma'am. He started here little over twenty days ago, but he was a total outcast. He didn't have any friends, a couple of acquaintances at best. Nobody will be surprised he was the imposter. With his solitary behavior they will probably curse themselves on why they hadn't noticed sooner."

Pata grinned as she took every vial of the Emerald Bloom out of her stock and put it into a little pouch.

"Excellent! Nice job all of you, now—"

A sudden nock on the door of her office halted her words. She slid the pouch into the drawer of her desk.

"Enter," she called out.

One of her agents slid inside.

"My lady," he said in low voice as he closed the door behind him, "we have new orders."

Pata pursed her lips and gestured him to come forward. The agent walked to her and handed her the letter. She tore it open and scanned over its content.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me._

She sighed, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with one hand while leaning against the table with the other.

"What is it ma'am?" Asked one of her agents.

She crumpled the paper, throwing it into the fireplace behind her table and stared into the flames.

"Apparently, only after the methods of our superiors fail, will we resort back to  _our_  original plan."

The agents exchanged concerned glances.

"Ma'am, does that mean that—"

"Yes." Pata spat into the fire, the flames hissed at the contact.

She turned and added with a stern face.

"We are kidnapping the queen."

* * *

 

Elsa stood in the courtyard, her hands folded over her abdomen. Around her were the welcoming committee and servants prepared to take care of any luggage their guests might bring.

_They should be here any moment now._

And just as she thought so the gates opened and a number of Arendelle soldiers came through, making an aisle for the procession.

A small group of soldiers with the bright sun of Corona on their chests appeared first with a well dressed official alongside them. As they arrived before the queen the soldiers stopped and the official started.

"In the name of the King and Queen of Corona we greet Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He paused for a moment as he and the soldiers bowed before the queen.

Elsa nodded in acknowledgement and the official continued.

"We hereby present the ambassador of our kingdom, Lady Giulia Tvaroh." He and the soldiers bowed their heads and stepped aside for the Lady Giulia to pass between them. A black haired, elegant young woman stepped forth.

"Your Majesty." She bowed deeply.

"Lady Giulia," Elsa greeted with a nod. "I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Quite so, Your Majesty," she acknowledged with a smile.

"I am happy to hear that. I welcome you to Arendelle and hope your stay here will be just as comfortable," she stated with a smile and gestured to Lord Wilk by her side. "Lord Wilk will see that you are accommodated and that you are comfortable."

Lady Giulia bowed her head and left with Wilk and his escort into the castle.

"In the name of the King and Queen of the Highland kingdom of Scotland we greet Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa turned her head back just in time for the second group of visitors, which bowed to her deeply.

"We hereby present the ambassador of our kingdom," the official of Scotland started, the soldiers making way for the ambassador. Elsa smiled until her smile froze upon her lips when she saw a big red mess among the heads of the sidestepping soldiers.

_It can't be…_

A short redhead with a giant mess of curly hair strode forth from the crowd with a wide grin on her face.

"Princess Mer—"

"Merida!" Elsa shouted before the official could finish.

"Of clan DunBroch…" the official added sadly, visibly disappointed he couldn't get to finish his line properly.

Elsa stood mesmerized, staring at Merida with her mouth hanging open and hands outstretched, palms up.

The ginger gave her a small wave.

"Hi Els," she said, a wide grin still present on her face.

Elsa, too confused to talk, kept staring at her in disbelief.

Merida's smile froze on her lips and she gulped. She took few cautious steps forward, stopping at arm's length of Elsa.

"S-surprise?!" she breathed out, unsure, and smirked sheepishly.

"I-I…" Elsa, still shocked, found herself at loss for words. She wanted to at least try to squeeze something out but was cut off by Merida, slowly bringing her arms around Elsa's neck and pulling her close to her.

When Elsa was just a little girl Merida's parents often came to visit, since they and Elsa's Mama and Papa were practically kin. The royal family of Dunbroch always brought the little ginger menace with them when they came to visit.

Even though Elsa was two years older, her and Merida got along just fine, both seeing in the other a sister they never had. No one in the castle was safe when the two devils were around, often stumbling over tripwires or slipping on ice only to hear two giggling voices run away.

Their reign of terror ended once Elsa reached ten years of age and started to learn proper etiquette, manners, and duties to prepare herself as the future queen. The gaps between the visits deepened when the same thing began for Merida and even more once Elsa's powers started acting out in her puberty. Her parents, concerned for her safety and wellbeing, limited the visits to the absolute minimum.

And so visits every other month became twice a year. Then once a year. Until around Elsa's eighteenth birthday the visits stopped altogether, her powers sometimes becoming more than she could handle. The same went for Merida and her parents.

At first the two kept in touch through letters, happy that they could be in contact with each other at least in some way. After a while though, even that slowly came to an end, as the girls grew too far apart, until they stopped messaging each other entirely a few years ago.

But now Merida was here, surprising Elsa with her presence after years apart. Her childhood friend came back, but she was no longer a child but a woman. A woman Elsa feared she didn't know. Yet there was something else that Elsa felt in the embrace.

She couldn't believe it, but there she was, desperately clinging to the shorter ginger with all her might. A sense of a family bond Elsa did not think she could feel again enveloped her. But Merida was now there, a person who was once like a sister to Elsa and for the first time in over a month, she felt like she wasn't alone. She felt like she still had a family.

Elsa suddenly grabbed the ginger girl around her mid-back, as if clinging to her for dear life. She buried her face into Merida's hair and clenched her eyes shut, a few tears escaping through her shut eyelids.

Merida, though a little taken aback by the sudden move from the queen, giggled from relief and tightened the embrace.

"Oh come on Elsa, you are still such a crybaby," Merida managed to get out through her giggles, even though her eyes were as watered with tears as Elsa's.

Elsa laughed, pulling away while firmly holding Merida at arm's length as if fearing she could disappear at any moment. At the sight, Elsa couldn't help but laugh with her. There were so many things she wanted to say but only one managed to come out.

"Y-your hair," she stuttered through her sobs and giggles. "It's so long!" She goggled at Merida's mane that ran almost to the mid of her back.

"You can talk!" Merida ran Elsa's long thick braid through her hand. "Where's that little bun you used to have?"

Both girls just laughed at each other for a moment before ending the embrace. Once separated Elsa quickly realized there was still the welcoming committee and Merida's escort waiting for them. She ordered her present servants to take care of their guests and the guards to return to their regular duties.

Both girls meanwhile went on chatting on their way to the castle.

"But what are you doing here?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Haven't you heard? I am the ambassador of our kingdom!" She puffed out her chest proudly.

" _You_!? _,_  an  _ambassador_?" Elsa chuckled in disbelief. "How did that come to pass?"

"Well…" Merida paused trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "Me mum said I should get use to princess duties and responsibilities! I thought coming here for the signing was a perfect opportunity to learn some so I convinced her to send me as an ambassador."

"But you  _hate_  princess duties and responsibilities!" Elsa laughed at her.

"Well yeees," Merida rolled her eyes. "But it's a price I am willing to pay if it means I get to spend some time with you." She gave Elsa a warm smile.

Elsa melted at the comment. She may not know the new woman Merida had become over the years, but she was willing to find out. Her joyful and wild personality was still present and that was more than enough for Elsa.

Anna needed to press her hands against her stomach to stop the laughter from wracking her body.

* * *

 

"Y-you are horrible…t-this is embarrassing!" Another burst of giggles erupted from Anna's mouth as Kristoff landed on his butt once more, Denise pressing the point of the practice blade against his chin.

Kristoff scoffed and shook his head.

"I yield!" He exclaimed with a small chuckle, raising his hands in defeat.

Denise smirked and put aside the blade to help him up.

"How's the score, Anna?" she called out.

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes, her heavy breathing slowly subsiding.

"I-I…I'm sorry! I stopped counting after you kicked Kristoff's butt for the tenth time!" She chuckled a bit more.

After Anna joined up with the pair after the queen was taken from her by her duties, Denise showed them around the castle's training grounds, showing them the barracks, stables and armory, which quickly caught Kristoff's attention. And even though he had never held a sword in his hand before, he did not hesitate when Denise offered him a practice sparring fight.

_Although now he might be regretting that decision._

"She didn't kick my butt…" the blonde boy whined, stretching his back while walking to the redhead's side.

"She so did!" Anna retorted with a chuckle, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"You're better than you think," Denise said, patting his other shoulder. "You've got a strong swing! You just need someone to practice your form with, that's all."

Kristoff blushed a little at the comment and rubbed the back of his neck to hide it.

"So," she continued, "ready for another round?"

"Oh, no, no," he said, shaking his head. "I think I need a little time to catch my breath."

"Very well…" Denise shrugged. "How about you, Anna?" she asked, turning to the girl.

Anna's smirk suddenly disappeared from her face, her eyes widening,

"M-me?" She pointed at her chest.

"Is there another Anna?" Denise smirked and offered her the hilt of her practice sword.

Anna gulped, trying to figure out what to do.

_Oh, what the hell!_

She grabbed the sword from the guard's hand.

"Alright," she stated, putting on a tough expression. "After all,  _someone_  has to show Kristoff how it's done."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes with a scoff and watched the two girls take their positions for the duel.

* * *

 

Pata looked from behind the corner at the doors to the queen's chambers. She and the Scottish princess had been chatting inside for more than two hours now.

Pata cursed under her breath.

If the two didn't break it off soon she and her accomplices would lose their perfect cover and would have to try again another time.

_And I don't want to try another time._

Pata almost growled in anger.

Everything was perfect. Her agents had taken care of the guards patrolling on this floor and the one below, telling them the queen requested their services near the gates, given the recent events.

And the queen was preoccupied with her princess-friend and asked not to be disturbed which was perfect. No one would bother her with confirming her orders and when she would be gone the next morning, it would be too late to realize it was a hoax.

The queen also coincidently relieved all her personal servants for the time being, wanting to enjoy her time with the princess.

It was all too perfect.

But the more they waited the more they've risked, since this floor was empty for all but her and her two best agents. It would be hard to explain to any random passer-by what were they doing on that floor, poking around the corner at the queen's chambers.

But if they were to snatch her now, they could easily slip to the lower floor and through the store rooms near the kitchens. Nobody was there thanks to some more schemes pulled by her agents.

From there, she could get out of the castle, then under the castle walls through the unused escape tunnel in case of a fire that led out onto a small platform in the waters of the fjord.

A platform where their superior's men were waiting for them with a small punt, just enough to slip silently and unnoticed through the fjord and onto the shore.

It was a perfect plan. Easy, effective, and quick.

Of course her superior had to brush it off because he had  _his_  perfect plan which basically ended up in a complete fiasco.

All because  _he_  wanted to be the one to come up with a plan that would work and be therefore revered in the eyes of his master.

_Well guess who's laughing now._

Pata smirked.

It got dark about half an hour ago and they were still wasting their time waiting for the other royal to leave. She didn't want to barge in there, not only because it would cause unwanted ruckus, but it would also warn the queen who was much more capable with her powers then Pata anticipated.

_But I couldn't have known that when I informed them could I?_

She sighed and leaned against the wall. A few more minutes and she would call the action off.

Little did she know that the window of opportunity she was waiting for was about to open.

* * *

 

"You're kidding!" Merida goggled at Elsa in disbelief. "With a book? She knocked him out with  _a book_?!"

Elsa just nodded gracefully, enjoying Merida's reaction.

"Wow." The ginger sunk into her chair. "This Anna sure is something!"

"She sure is…" Elsa confirmed, unaware of the smile that formed on her lips at the mere thought of the bubbly redhead and also unaware of the fact that Merida did.

She paid it no mind though, she needed to see more before making any conclusions. Though the way Elsa talked and colorfully described Anna gave her a pretty good idea that she meant a lot to her.

"I hope you introduce us then!" she added, breaking the queen from her day dream.

"Oh…Oh, of course!" She blurted as she woke up from her daze. "Does tomorrow sound good for you?"

Merida nodded and drank from her cup at the same time, inevitably spilling its content on her dress and earning a scolding look and shake of the head from Elsa.

Merida just grimaced in embarrassment, a frown forming on her face.

"I-it's nothing really!" She tried to save the situation by cleaning the stain on her dress by rubbing it with her sleeve and to her own disbelief, she succeeded, the dress only a little wet with a slightly darker shade where the stain had been.

She beamed up at Elsa victoriously only to be met with a stern gaze. The Scottish girl was confused for a second but then followed the blonde's gaze, leading her to the sleeve she used as a handkerchief. The sleeve that now looked like a few months  _old_  handkerchief.

"Oh right…" She bowed her head in shame in front of Elsa's gaze.

But a chuckle left the queen's lips as she waved her off.

"You really haven't changed a bit, have you?" She smiled at the now blushing ginger.

"Not true," she immediately defended herself. "I've got  _even_   _better_  at archery!"

"I find that hard to believe!" Elsa teased with a mischievous smile.

"Oooh, you…!" Merida pouted, getting up from her chair. "Just wait here and I'll be back as soon as I fetch me bow."

Elsa laughed at the determined ginger.

"Merida, you can't shoot inside the castle!" she called after her with a chuckle.

"Yady yady yada," Merida chanted with her hands pressed against her ears. "Sorry, can't hear you!"

Elsa just shook her head with a smile as the ginger turned and winked at her before she left the room.

Elsa was suddenly left alone in silence. She sighed contently. This day with Merida was a beautiful nostalgic flashback for her.

_She hasn't changed a bit._

She enjoyed her day with her childhood friend so much she thought she wouldn't even mind her showing off her archery skills inside the castle.

_But I swear, if she starts shooting the mounted animal heads again…_

A knock on the door broke her chain of thought.

_Is Merida back so soon? No that's nonsense, she wouldn't bother knocking._

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Pata, Your Majesty. May I have a moment of your time?"

Elsa frowned. She didn't want to invite her in for an audience that could stretch into a lengthy session.

_Can't do that when Merida is here._

She decided to confront her at the door and try to get the matter over with as quickly as possible.

"Yes, Lady Pata?" She said as she opened the door. "What is it?"

"I think it'd be better if I just show you. Words…might not be sufficient…"

Sudden fear gripped at Elsa's heart.

Did something happened? Was there another death in the castle? Or maybe they found another intruder?

The firm look Pata had on her face convinced her it was important.

_Merida will have to wait for me._

"Alright, lead the way."

Pata nodded and gestured for the queen to come with her. She strode by her side until they rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. The sight that greeted them immediately confused Elsa.

"What is it that—"

Suddenly a hand with a wet piece of cloth was pressed to her face from behind. Elsa squirmed and a muffled scream escaped her lips but whoever had a grip on her held her firmly.

The cloth had a piercing stench that made Elsa's head dizzy, but she still tossed and twisted, fighting back however she could. She didn't know what was happening or why Pata hadn't tried to help her until said woman entered her field of vision.

_What are you…?_

Pata leaned forward, running her hand over the queen's hair.

"Shhh, don't fight it."

Sudden anger ran through her veins as she tried for a last desperate attempt to break free only to have the soaked cloth pressed tighter against her face. She inhaled sharply and her head spun, her vision becoming blurry. She blinked a few times trying to stay awake but her eyes were shutting on their own accord.

_You…_

"Just give in, don't resist it," Pata chanted, her words a twisted lullaby.

Only one thought flashed through Elsa's mind before she fell unconscious.

_You bitch…_

* * *

 

"You sure this is allowed?" Anna asked timidly as they slipped through the kitchens.

"Of course it is!" Denise confirmed. "If you don't get caught." She winked at her and led her and Kristoff through the kitchens to the store rooms.

After nearly two hours of pounding them senseless, both Anna and Kristoff decided they had enough sword fighting for the day. And when Denise suggested they could all go grab a bite to eat, they both realized just how hungry they were.

And since the rebellious blonde guard was their only hope of navigating through the castle, she decided they would sneak through the kitchen into the store room for an evening appetizer.

"I do it all the time, don't worry! Nobody is here at this hour. "She glanced back at Anna reassuringly but then smirked. "Most of the time…"

Anna gulped and followed her, stepping on her tippy toes to muffle any possible noises, Kristoff treading softly behind her.

_I hope nobody catches us,_  Anna thought.

If they were discovered, Denise would be reprimanded for sure, maybe even given some steep punishment. But Anna and Kristoff were the queen's guests and she put her trust in them.

A bit of guilt tugged at Anna's heart. She didn't want to disappoint Elsa nor did she want to break her trust in her.

_At least I hope she trusts me. I sure trust her! She's just so kind…_

"We're here!" Denise turned and put a finger on her lips.

Anna gulped once more and followed her into a grand room filled with barrels and crates.

"Alright," Denise whispered, "I am pretty sure they store salted beef over here." She approached a pile of massive crates.

Anna's stomach rumbled and her mouth watered at the thought of the meat.

_Man, I really am pretty hungry, aren't I?_

Denise was about to open one of the crates when a door on the other side of the room opened and a figure with a lantern slipped inside.

All three friends froze on the spot, too frightened to move an inch.

"Come on, move. Move!" The figure, audibly female barked as two more figures followed closely behind her.

_No scratch that. Three figures._

They were awkwardly close to each other which seemed to be a pretty weird sight to Anna. That was until the woman with the lantern shone it on her companions and the middle figure was seen hanging by her arms on the shoulders of the other two. As the lantern lingered for few seconds Anna caught a glance of the limp figure. Her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat.

"ELSA?!" She called out, completely forgetting her surroundings from her sheer concern for the blonde.

The woman with the lantern turned in fright and illuminated the three interlopers as well as her face, which was pale as clear parchment.

"Lady Pata?" Denise asked, the woman immediately moving the lantern to shine upon her. Denise covered her eyes from the light. "What is going on here?"

The woman was silent for a short moment, only deepening the awkward situation.

"The queen," she spat suddenly. "She-e fainted, p-probably because of her injury. We are taking her to a doctor."

Even in the bad lighting Anna could see the drops of sweat running down the woman's forehead. There was a short silence.

"You are  _taking_  her to the doctor?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to bring the doctor to her?" Kristoff added.

"Not mentioning the physician's office is at the other side of the castle," Denise finished.

The woman stared at them for a moment before sighing and gesturing her two accomplices towards them.

"Get them!" she spat.

Anna gulped as the two men dropped the queen and drew their blades. Denise stepped forward drawing her own with Kristoff at her side, a big heavy plank in his hand.

The first of the attackers pounced on Denise and the two began their duel, only no yields were accepted this time. Meanwhile Kristoff swung the plank at the second attacker who just barely dodged it.

Kristoff then took the plank and threw it to the attacker as if passing him a building block at a construction site. To Anna's surprise, the man, probably instinctively, stretched out his hand and caught the plank, allowing Kristoff to punch him in the face.

The attacker dropped his blade and fell flat on his back, Kristoff jumping onto him, landing punch after punch.

Anna used this opportunity to slip passed them towards the dormant body of the queen.

"Elsa!" she shook her shoulders, but no answer came.

Anna's face twisted in fright and she was about to try again when a hand on her own shoulder pulled her down onto her back. The woman was now on top of her, holding her down with one hand, while in the other she was clutching a dagger.

A dagger that was now being raised up over Anna's chest.

The woman then proceeded to run the dagger down against her body. Anna was sure this was her end but just before the dagger was about to pierce the flesh it stopped. She looked up and saw a hand was holding back the woman's wrist from finishing her move.

Both Anna and the woman followed the hand to its owner. Even in the dim light the nearby seated lantern offered and even with all the shadows dancing on the walls Anna could clearly see the flaming red hair of her savior.

A petite girl was holding back her attackers hand, glaring at her with all the spite there was in the world.

"I don't think so!" she stated firmly.

Anna's attacker was so surprised that she stared for a solid few seconds at the ginger, giving Anna enough time to punch her in the right side of her face when she turned to look back at her. The woman's head flew left by the strength of the punch only to be met with another from the other side, this time landed by Anna's savior.

The woman fell unconscious atop of Anna, who rolled her off of her in disgust.

She accepted the outstretched hand of the ginger who saved her and got back up on her feet.

Anna glanced over the room to see that both Kristoff and Denise had dealt with their opponents as well.

"Princess Merida." Denise bowed her head, one of her hands clutching her bloodied sword, the other her bleeding side.

_Princess?_

"No need for formalities right now, lass," the ginger retorted towards the blonde.

"T-thank you," Anna breathed out, through her accelerated breathing. "If it weren't for you I would be—"

"Don't mention it." The ginger waved her hand. "Anna, I presume?" she asked with a grin.

"How do you…?" Anna asked, confused.

"Elsa kind of mentioned that you are the only other redhead in the castle." She grinned widely at Anna.

_Elsa._

"Elsa!" Anna suddenly realized and rushed towards the unconscious queen, throwing herself at the queen's side.

* * *

 

**_Right now, right outside the borders of Arendelle._ **

"So there I was, searching through the labyrinth for the horned beast," the Wanderer emphasized with several movements of his hands, "all alone with only my blade in hand."

The night on the deck was dark, clouds obscuring the light of the stars, only the moon coming out once in a while. The Wanderer sat on a barrel, a half circle of the crew around him, everyone listening tensely. A small lantern was the only source of light among them, casting shadows all around as the Wanderer motioned his every step and action with his hands. Everyone was mesmerized, silently listening as the story unfolded.

"Yet the beast was still evading me, toying with me. It was its labyrinth and it knew it better than I ever could." He took a moment to gaze around on their awaiting faces, hearing a few gulps here and there.

"And when I thought I should stop and rest my search for a while," he paused and leaned in, amused that the crewmen unknowingly did the same. The silence was defining.

"BOOM!" He clapped his hands together in a loud smack that echoed through the silent night. A few crewmen shouted in fright, some falling back from their makeshift seats.

"The minotaur crashed through the wall just a few steps ahead of me!" He added volume to his voice to so everyone would hear him over the commotion.

Just as he expected everyone soon forgot his cheap scare and immersed themselves again in the story, excited looks on their faces.

"It was three heads bigger than the biggest man you've ever seen! I am looking at you Long Tom!" He pointed at the lanky crewman at the back that overlooked everyone else with ease. Tom pressed his finger against his chest and as the Wanderer firmly nodded, everyone gasped.

Long Tom was easily seven foot two and he was towering over even the tallest men in the crew. With that point sinking in everyone turned back to the Wanderer.

"It was wide as an oak, hands big enough to crush a man's head as you would crack a walnut." He emphasized with clenching his fist in front of his face.

He was pleased to see many people shiver, some even squirm in their seats.

"When it roared, the very ground beneath my feet shook! I froze on the spot, too shocked to move. I was sure that was the end for me and yet…" He raised his finger in silence, no one daring to make a noise.

"…the beast stood there, ignoring me, turning its head, growling and sniffing the air." He waited a little while for his point to sink in.

"The minotaur was blind." A collective 'aha' sounded among the group.

"So I gripped the blade, leaped forward and…" He paused and watched as everyone leaned in their jaws almost touching the ship's deck.

"…to be continued," the Wanderer finished with smug smirk on his face.

"Oh come on!"

"Again?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The Wanderer grinned at the pouts and curses of the crewmen, but the captain only laughed.

"The traveler is right mates, he's been entertaining you for quite some time now. Get back below before I'll kick your asses down there myself. And if anyone gets any bright ideas on oversleeping again - he can swim the rest of the way to Arendelle, see how much he'll enjoy neglecting his duties then."

With a few grunts and sighs the crew slowly but surely wandered below decks to sleep. The Wanderer watched this with a contended smile and soon he remained alone on the deck. He walked over to the side of the ship, gazing upon the vastness of the sea. In the dark it seemed as if the ship was flowing through the dark skies themselves.

"Nice story," the captain noted as he joined the Wanderer's side and watched the sea with him.

The Wanderer smiled, not breaking his gaze with the sea.

"It sure is," he confirmed.

"The problem is," the captain started, taking in a deep breath, "I've sailed to Hellas before."

"Oh yeah?" the Wanderer said, still observing the silent dark waters.

The captain hummed in acknowledgement.

"And they say the last Minotaur there was slain over eighty years ago." He turned to the Wanderer as he finished.

The Wanderer smirked and turned his head to look at the captain.

"They would know, wouldn't they?"

The captain released a dry chuckle.

"I don't know if you are the best liar I've ever seen or if you are just a crazy bastard."

"Perhaps both." The Wanderer shrugged. "Perhaps neither."

With that he turned back to watch the waves rise and fall. The captain shook his head before he did the same. There were a few minutes of utter silence between the two.

"Why'd you kill the Minotaur?"

The Wanderer looked at him with a frown.

"The people worshipped it as god. They were frightened of it. They were sacrificing innocent people to, quote on quote, soothe its wrath. It had to be done."

"No, no…" The captain shook his head. "Why'd  _you_  kill the Minotaur?"

The Wanderer turned his gaze back to the sea and shrugged.

"Somebody had to."

The captain scoffed. "Aye…" he said, measuring the Wanderer from head to toe, "You seem so familiar…" He pierced his eyes. "…but I just can't place you."

Now was the Wanderer's turn to scoff.

_Once I was known from east to west. Once._

"If I'd only got a gold piece for every time I hear that." He turned to the captain with a chuckle.

The captain shook his head once more.

"It's a shame that the lads won't hear how your story ends."

The Wanderer gave him a confused look.

"If the wind is fair we should arrive in Arendelle tomorrow."

"Oh, I didn't realize the journey would be so quick."

The Captain nodded.

"It mostly isn't, but the sea was calm and the wind was good."

The Wanderer smiled and looked back at the sea.

_Tomorrow_.

"Very well, then. I will leave you to your thoughts. Good night." The captain turned and went below decks to his cabin.

The Wanderer's face brightened up with a happy smile and a contended sigh escaped his lips.

_Tomorrow, girl. One more night and I am there._

* * *

 

**_Right now, far away from Arendelle_ **

"YOU FAILED ME AGAIN?" The wrath of the Eternal One could not be contained this time. He had to act.

"I-it wasn't my fault, m-my Lord. It was t-that woman, she—"

"EXCUSES!" He slammed his fist into the stone armrest of his throne, easily breaking it into fragments.

"THAT WAS ENOUGH OF YOUR METHODS! I GAVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT AND YOU FAILED AGAIN! No more…" The Eternal One clenched his eyes shut, trying to contain his anger. "But don't worry, your life will still serve its purpose."

"M-my lord I—" A loud gasp followed his trembling words. A gasp the Eternal One knew very well. The last sound you make before your soul is ripped out of your body.

He opened his eyes to see the orb in his hand release the life force into his other opened hand where it swirled into a ball of twisting white light.

"M-my Lord?" A trembling voice sounded in his mind, probably one of Preise's associates picked, up the stone after his former superior's body fell dead to the floor.

"Yes, you!" The Eternal One commanded. "Congratulations, you just got promoted. You will pick up Preise's position. Make sure you do a better job of it than he did. Tomorrow, be ready, as I will convey unto you my instructions."

The Eternal One broke the mental link between them and sighed.

_Powerful thing – the soul._

He twirled his fingers, the energy moving around in his hand like a ball of liquid.

_But so unstable._

He shook his head.

_Better to be used as currency._

He clenched the orb in his hand firmly in his fist and extended his other hand with the pure soul before him. The living essence floated through the air, twisting and turning before it finally erupted and disappeared.

In front of him immediately opened a great flaming pit, seemingly bottomless, from which arose a giant blast of fire.

"COME FORTH!" The Eternal One commanded firmly.

A clawed red hand emerged from within on one side of the pit, soon to be joined by another. As its owner slowly crawled out from the pit the Eternal One relaxed his grip on the orb. The hellish hole closed behind the creature as he did so.

"Go," The Eternal One ordered calmly and gestured towards a small hole in the wall with his hand.

The creature cocked its head before fidgeting quickly on the spot only to explode into a ball of fire which soon transformed into a small bird that glowed brightly like glowing embers. The bird took flight and exited through the small opening.

The Eternal One sat back on his throne.

_Brute force…brute force always works._


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa half opened her eyes, but the bright light that immediately blinded her vision made her shut them again tightly.

_Where am I? What's going on?_

Her mind was fuzzy but she started to recall the events of the previous evening.

_I was in my room with Merida...Then she left and Pata came and—_

A sudden realization hit her as the memory came up and she jolted awake, blindness taking her once again as she opened her eyes.

"She's awake!" Elsa heard someone shout by her side. She backed herself to the head of her bed in defense, shielding her face with her hands and clutching her eyes tightly.

"Elsa it's me! You're ok, you're safe," a calm and familiar voice said. A gentle hand moved her's out of her face. Elsa tried to back away again, but the grip on her hand, although gentle, was still firm.

"Elsa, look it's me! It's Anna…"

_Anna?_

Elsa opened her eyes once more, this time trying to blink away the light coming through the large window. After her eyes focused she realized she was still in the castle, in her room, in her bed with a certain redhead sitting by her side. The redhead that was now holding her hand.

"Anna…?" Elsa breathed out, confused, a thousand questions flooding her head. But the comforting smile on the redhead's face swept them all away.

"It's ok. You're safe," Anna reassured her, holding her hand with both of her own, lightly caressing the back of her hand with her thumbs.

Elsa stared at the younger girl in disbelief for a moment before she released a relieved chuckle and threw her arms around Anna's neck. Yesterday she did not know what would happen to her after she was ambushed so she pictured the worst possible scenarios before she fainted. She didn't know if they would kill her, blackmail her, torture her or if they had something else in mind. Whatever she pictured, she never expected to wake up to Anna's worried yet soft gaze, accompanied by a joyful smile. The smile that made it all just go away.

Anna was a little stunned by the queen's sudden embrace but she quickly hugged her back, slowly rubbing circles on her back.

"Don't worry Elsa, I've got you," Anna hummed into the crook of Elsa's neck. "You're safe now."

A few tears ran down Elsa's cheeks but not because she was scared or sad. They were tears of joy. Joy that she hadn't been taken away. Joy that she was back here in her room.

_With Anna._

She leaned back and looked at the redhead's bright face, her hands gently holding her shoulders. She was breathing rapidly, so many emotions invaded her mind at once, but she just had to let out a small laugh, from the sheer luck that brought her back here.

"Anna, what…I…how?" She couldn't form a coherent sentence. She just had so many questions to ask. But all her attempts were silenced by a gentle finger on her lips.

"Shhh." Anna smiled at her contently. "Relax, you just woke up. Let me explain…"

And Anna did. Elsa listened to her explanation, concentrating as Anna described every detail. She didn't even realize that she left her hand in Anna's. It just felt so…natural. Elsa observed Anna as she changed expressions depending on what part of last night she was talking about and smiled unknowingly when Anna rambled about the most important details – not leaving even the slightest things out.

"…so Kristoff carried you to the infirmary while I helped Denise get there too, since she got stabbed in her side and the doctor said you were just unconscious but otherwise fine…" Anna stated, unawares that she squeezed Elsa's hand as she said so. "So we let Kristoff carry you here while Denise got her wound bandaged. She should be fine too, the doctor said the blade didn't hit anything important and that she was lucky."

Anna took a deep breath since she was rambling for quite some time now and she finished the last few sentences in one breath.

"Then I stayed here with you while Merida had the lady and one of the men that survived thrown into the dungeons and had the rest of the Arendelle spy network, or whatnot, arrested too. Those that were found that is. Some may have escaped or are still hiding in the castle, but Merida set the palace guard on that!" Anna stopped for a moment and looked at the other side of the room.

Elsa followed her gaze until she came upon a sleeping ginger, sprawled over a chair, one of her hands still firmly grasping her bow, snoring faintly.

"She returned after three hours and stayed here, with me, guarding you the whole night."

Elsa's heart filled with warmth at Anna's comment and she let out an affectionate sigh followed by a wide smile, while looking at her sleeping friend.

"She was up until sunrise," Anna continued and looked back at Elsa, "but then she said she would just take forty winks and to wake her up in a few." Anna giggled slightly and Elsa found herself joining her. "But I just couldn't bring myself to wake her up when she literally  _collapsed_ into the chair."

"She must've been exhausted," Elsa breathed out, a faint sound of guilt in her voice.

"Well if she was, she didn't let it stop her," Anna retorted with a knowing smile on her face that made Elsa feel a lot better. "We talked the whole night, you know…"

A particularly louder snore accompanied by Merida shifting and turning in the chair made both girls giggle.

"What about?" Elsa picked up where Anna left off.

"We were getting to know each other mostly, so lots of things." Anna shrugged. "Where we're from, our families, what we like to do." She tried to hide a smirk by looking away for a moment. "We talked about you too for a bit."

Elsa felt a faint warmth enter her cheeks. "R-really?"

Anna let go of Elsa's hand, much to the blonde's dismay, and waved them in front of her in an apologetic gesture. "Nothing bad though! She wanted to know how we met and in exchange she told me some stories from when you were both kids."

Elsa squinted her eyes at her. "But I've already told her how we've met."

Anna shrugged again. "Maybe she wanted to see my side of the story?"

"Yes, that must be it." Elsa nodded slowly before the realization hit her. "Wait! What stories?!" she almost shouted, her raised voice made Merida groan and shift in the chair.

Anna giggled slightly at the outburst. "Oh don't worry, nothing embarrassing."

Elsa sighed in relief, but made a mental note to talk about this with Merida later.

_Some of those childhood stories need to remain unsaid._

"Mostly…" Anna smirked at her and Elsa's eyes widened. "… _Snowdrop_."

Elsa's blush impossibly deepened. "I told her never to call me that again!" she whined, slapping her hands against her face.

_I swear Merida is going to have frostbite for a week!_

Anna laughed at the embarrassed queen but put a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "I am sorry, Elsa. I couldn't help myself, but I swear I won't call you that if it makes you uncomfortable…"

That made Elsa raise her head in hope only to be met with Anna's wry smirk.

"Often!" Anna burst into a fit of giggles, folding her hands over her stomach in an attempt to steady herself.

Elsa pouted at the laughing redhead, but a sudden idea crossed her mind. She clasped her hands together and made a little ball of ice in her palms. She then outstretched her hand around Anna's neck and let the cold ball slide down her collar.

Anna stopped laughing immediately, her eyes widening and her mouth making an "o" shape with a loud gasp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Elsa! Please get it out, get it out!"

Elsa enjoyed her view of the squirming redhead who tried all she could to reach the little piece of ice, but failed miserably. Elsa giggled to herself for a few moments before waving her hand, dissolving the ice.

"A-alright," Anna said, shivering from the uncomfortable sensation the ice left on her back. "I think I deserved that." Both girls grinned at each other.

A silent moment came, either girl not knowing what to say. The gazed at each other in silence, both having their mouths opened slightly in an effort to say something to break the quiet, yet nothing came to mind.

_Those freckles are adorable._

Elsa blushed and blinked a few times at the thought, only to notice that one streak of Anna's red hair was dangling over the corner of her left eye. Before she even knew what she was doing, Elsa tucked the streak behind Anna's ear with her hand. Both girls stared into each other's eyes, their cheeks red.

_What in the world am I doing?_

Elsa gulped, drew back her hand and pressed it against her chest, simultaneously feeling her heart race. Her body suddenly grew too warm for comfort and she tore her eyes away from Anna's gaze.

"Y-you must have missed that one, when you were braiding your hair," she blurted out, trying to somehow justify her action.

"Yeah," Anna breathed out, still blushing as hard as the blonde. "T-thank you Elsa."

Elsa, even though still embarrassed by her action, looked back at the redhead with a small frown, meeting her wide smile. She gulped and smiled as well, the tension between them easing up, although still present.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud snore.

_Oh right, Merida is still here._

Both girls giggled, the tension broken.

"So, Denise is still in the infirmary?" Elsa asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, the doctor wanted her to stay there for the night, just in case the wound started bleeding again. Kristoff stayed there with her." Anna looked up at Elsa's forehead. "The doctor also changed your bandage. When those two men dropped you on the ground, the cut must've opened again."

Elsa pressed her hand against her forehead, just now realizing the bandage was still there. She pursed her lips and threw the rest of the covers off of her. "Let's go see Denise." She got up from the bed only to realize that the dress she was wearing from yesterday had become unbuttoned towards the top and the blouse she had underneath was loosened up.

Anna immediately blushed a dark shade of red and turned her gaze to her shoes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I unfastened it yesterday so you could sleep more comfortably." Her face suddenly changed to a shade of clear marble and her eyes widened. "B-but I didn't peek or anything! That wouldn't even cross my mind. W-wait, don't take it like you are not attractive, because you definitely are, but—"

Anna slapped a hand over her mouth once she realized what she had just said. Elsa stared at her, stunned for a moment. Her cheeks again gaining the slight shade of red.

_What is going on? People called me attractive before! So why do I now feel so…agitated?_

Elsa cleared her throat and smiled at the flustered redhead. "Well, thank you Anna. I am flattered." She began to button up her dress, trying to divert the attention from her increasingly deeper blush. "And thank you for caring for my comfort."

"N-no problem," Anna replied, rubbing her hands nervously.

As Elsa finished buttoning up her dress she realized it was far too creased and wrinkled to look even mildly presentable.

_I can't just go change with Anna here._

So Elsa ran her hands over her dress, her magic creating a rather beautiful blue garment within seconds. It hugged her body tightly enough to make sure her elegant figure stood out, yet not too tight to make her uncomfortable.

"Wow," Anna breathed out, her mouth hanging open, "I mean, just…wow."

Elsa grinned at her although she felt the blood warming her cheeks at Anna's praise. Elsa offered Anna her arm, which the redhead gladly took, her mouth matching Elsa's grin.

"Wait!" Anna exclaimed just before they were about to set out. "What about Merida?"

Both girls turned their heads to the sleeping ginger, who was now currently stretched over both armrests of the chair, with her hair and feet hanging out on either side.

"Let's leave her for now, she can use the rest. We can fetch her after we return." Anna nodded and both girls exited the room arm in arm.

* * *

 

Pata sat in one of the cold cells with her head in her hands.

_This is just fucking perfect._

She lifted her head and scanned her surroundings. She knew these cells. She knew there was nothing to see. No way of escape except for the door. The heavily locked and guarded door. The little window barely a fist wide was mocking her with the image of freedom.

She got up and stood on her tip toes to look through it. The sun was now beginning to rise high above the fjord, casting its beams upon the beautiful country. Pata sighed and closed her eyes.

_They are going to fucking execute me._

Even if the queen would feel merciful, she couldn't just tolerate this kind of betrayal. Pata knew she wouldn't either. She was for all intents and purposes a traitor to the crown. She plotted against it, spied for its enemies and even kidnapped the queen herself.

Pata gritted her teeth at the thought.

_The icy bitch that nearly destroyed this kingdom. And they made her a queen for it!_

Was anyone else blind? She was a clear danger to Arendelle, but few sweet words and everyone melts and forgives. What if it were to happen again? What if this time she couldn't reverse it? Would everyone just forgive her then?

Pata kicked the wall and sunk back to the ground. When she was first contacted with the offer to spy on the queen and to even join forces with the One, she was outraged to even be asked such a thing. She disliked the queen, that much was true, but she would not compromise the rule and safety of Arendelle for her own petty loathing.

But he had no interest in her kingdom.

_Not at all._

He wanted the queen. For what reason, she could only guess.

" _You help us and I can put you on the throne of this little kingdom of yours. I have no desire for it."_

" _And why is that?"_

Even now she could remember the menacing laugh.

" _Let's just say that my goals are infinitely greater. Now, do you want to show the people of your kingdom what a true queen looks like?"_

Of course she wanted that. How could she say no? She knew what was best for Arendelle and that witch that nearly killed them all was definitely not.

Not that any of it mattered now. She was going to die soon and she knew it. Whatever little information she had of the Eternal One was not enough to save her neck.

Pata gritted her teeth as she felt the bitter tears in the corners of her eyes.

_No, I won't cry. I will face my fate with dignity. What I did was for the good of Arendelle. I have nothing to be ashamed of. That witch will bring only death and destruction to this kingdom, they'll see._

She sighed and let out a forced laugh to push back the tears. She looked at the sun beams pervading through the small window.

_If only this was all a dream._

She closed her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek, before she opened them again.

_I would be happy to wake up now._

But it was no dream. The cell was no dream. The cold was no dream. And the shadow dancing on the wall was not a dream.

_Wait, a shadow?_

Pata looked at the window, the only source of light in the room, the window she currently sat next to. She got up only to see a little crimson red bird, with a particularly nasty looking beak, squeeze through the little window and land before her on the ground.

"What the hell…?"

Her question was soon answered as the bird started glowing immensely, filling the room with blinding light. She heard some commotion from the hall, the guards probably trying to find out what was going on. It was too late to do anything though and she knew it.

* * *

 

Both Elsa and Anna spent the road to the infirmary in a comfortable silence. Anna smiled brightly the whole way, glad that Elsa was alright. Even though the doctor said the queen was fine besides the head wound and was now only sleeping, Anna was still worried through the whole night. Now that she knew all her worries were for naught, she could enjoy the company and closeness of the blonde.

_Wait, enjoy the closeness?_

Anna felt her body warm up at the thought.

_First I goggle at Elsa when she makes those beautiful dresses out of thin air and now this? And what was that dumb look I gave her when she touched my hair? Leave it to me to once again make everything weird._

Anna frowned at her embarrassing behavior. Elsa was just trying to be friendly and Anna was making a mountain out of an anthill which only made them both feel awkward.

_Instead of just complimenting the dress I stare and say 'wow' like a moron._

Anna mentally slapped herself at the memory of her incompetent reaction. The real problem though, was that she did not know if she reacted that way because of the show of magic or because of how beautiful Elsa looked in those dresses.

_Well, duh! She looks absolutely gorgeous in anything! I bet she'd look amazing even nude._

Anna pursed her lips, white as a sheet. She took a quick glance at Elsa striding beside her, just to make sure she did not just say that thought out loud. To her relief the queen was smiling widely, blissfully unaware of the thoughts plaguing Anna's mind.

_Thank the Gods for that! When have ideas of naked queens begun to pop up in my head?_

Before Anna could think of an answer they arrived at the infirmary. Denise was lying in one of the hospital beds, chatting with Kristoff who sat beside her.

"Your Majesty," the two said in unison as soon as they noticed Elsa and Anna walk in. Kristoff got up from his chair and bowed his head while Denise pushed herself up into a sitting position with a hiss.

"Don't strain yourself Denise, I know what you've been through," Elsa said. Denise nodded and sunk back to the bed with a relieving sigh.

"As well as you," Elsa said and turned to Kristoff, the blonde boy as pale as the hospital sheets. "Kristoff, I believe." Elsa extended her hand which Kristoff timidly accepted.

"Yeah, that's me, Your Majesty." Kristoff gave her an unsure smile while rubbing the back of his neck with the other hand.

Anna, who stood beside Elsa this whole time, covered her mouth to suppress a soft giggle.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Kristoff. Anna speaks very highly of you."

"I am sure she does." Kristoff shot a glaring look at Anna who playfully returned the action by sticking out her tongue.

"I owe you both my gratitude," Elsa started. "Anna told me what you did and I think I can say with certainty that you two are the reason I am standing here now."

"It really wasn't anything that big of a deal, Your Majesty." Kristoff looked away nervously.

"We did our duty to the crown," Denise added with a smile.

"You truly did," Elsa confirmed with a nod. "I am for now in your debt. If a time comes you want me to return the favor, you both need only ask."

They both stared at her with stunned expressions before Denise broke the silence.

"Your Majesty that is very—"

"Your Grace!" A guard stormed into the infirmary, obviously exhausted.

_Oh, no. What now?_

"I-I am sorry…Your Grace…I couldn't find you…" The man wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"It's alright, take your time."

The guard, breathing heavily, leaned on his knees and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"I-It's Lady Pata, Your Grace," he finally managed through his shallow breaths.

The very thought of the woman boiled the blood in Elsa's veins.

"What?! What is with her?" She almost shouted, surprised by the spite in her own voice.

The guard uneasily opened his mouth a few times, seemingly at a loss of words.

"She's…she's not…Your Grace, I think you should better take a look yourself."

That was enough to send Elsa furiously striding towards the dungeons, Anna quickly following behind.

* * *

 

The Eternal One smiled.

The demon was far more competent in carrying out orders then his man could ever be. It went, killed and disappeared in a matter of moments.

_Poor soul, that woman._

Pata had been quite useful to him, as she provided more information then Preise could ever get. And a lot faster and more accurate.

_Pity she had to die._

But she failed him and did not fulfill her end of the bargain. And since he was so close to achieving his goal, he could not let people like her into his  _new world_. There would be no place for people who fail him.

And his new world was only at an arm's length away. He just needed the queen. When he had her magic, his power should be sufficient to—

The demon, in the form of a bird, trilled in his mind, ready for its next task.

_Excellent. Now go and wait on my command._

He could feel the little bird chirp at his order and fly towards the castle gates. It sat down on the roof that stretched over the gate, awaiting his next instructions.

He could just have it pillage the castle now and take the queen by force, but he wasn't a tyrant. He will give her a choice.

* * *

 

"What happened, captain?" Elsa demanded, seeking an explanation.

The doors to Pata's cell were broken and thrown open, smoke coming from the inside. The heat around the room was unbearable.

"We saw a blast of light coming from the cell, Your Grace. When my men went to open the door to see what was going on an explosion battered the door open."

While he was talking two guards emptied two buckets of water inside the room which responded with another wave of steam.

"We are trying to make it safe to take a look inside, but the heat is too much to bear right now."

Elsa frowned angrily and thrusted her hand forward. A massive gust of cold wind ran through the dungeons, knocking everyone out of balance. The freezing wind first made the cell fill with even more steam, but in few moments it was pushed through the little window by the ferocity of the cold.

As soon as the cell was clear, Elsa strode inside and looked around. There was no one. The walls were cracked, probably by the powerful blast the captain was talking about. The stone was black, scorched by the some immensely intense fire. But there was no escape route for Pata to get out, since Elsa expected that this was some daring attempt for a jailbreak.

But this could not be the case. Although the walls were damaged and burned, they were still standing, yet Pata was nowhere to be found. Elsa clenched her fists. She did not know how have the former spy master done it, but she somehow escaped, once again slipping under the queen's nose. Elsa turned on her heels ready to storm out the room, but as she faced the door a terrifying sight presented itself in front of her eyes.

All the anger was now gone, replaced with sheer fright. Elsa slowly approached the wall next to the door. There was a silhouette of a woman's figure burned into it, just few shades darker than the rest of the cell. Elsa ran her hand over the silhouette, only to have the place she touched break into small specs of soot and dust.

Elsa gulped and, folding her hands over her stomach, she left the cell.

_What on earth could do that?_

As she exited the cell, she was met with awaiting looks of the captain and several of his guards. And Anna.

_Oh, Anna._

"Lady Pata is…she's dead," she let out in almost a whisper. "I don't know what happened, but we can be sure she did not survive."

Several guardsmen exchanged looks and nodded.

"Your Majesty!" Kai called out from the entrance to the dungeons.

Elsa cocked her head at the sound.

_What on earth is going on today?_

She passed through the guards and met Kai, who seemed to be in a rush to find her.

"What is it Kai?"

"Your Majesty, there is a man at the Gates."

Elsa frowned, confused.

"And…?"

Kai gulped. "He seems to require your attention."

_Oh, of course he is._

Elsa had about enough of everyone. "Kai, there is a lot of people who require my attention. Tell the man to make an appointment."

She wanted to step past him but he nervously stepped in her way. "Your Majesty, I am afraid he has made an ultimatum."

Elsa glared at him in confusion.

"Please, Your Majesty. I think you should meet with him now." Kai pleaded.

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment. This had been a very exhausting and stressful couple of days and with every passing hour it was taking more and more out of her. She sighed. "Aright Kai. Lead the way and tell me what is this about."

* * *

 

Anna walked behind Elsa and Kai, with several guards in pursuit. The two before her were discussing what the men at the gates wanted. Apparently it was nothing good as Elsa was now firmly striding in the direction of gates so fast Kai basically had to run from time to time to keep up.

Anna never saw Elsa this angry. Granted she only knew the blonde for less than a week but still. This behavior did not suit the kind and gentle Elsa she knew. In the dungeons she looked almost menacing, before whatever she saw in that cell that is.

_I hate seeing her like this._

Though she must've admitted that crossed Elsa looked quite…ravishing. Anna gulped at her thoughts betraying her mind again. It was just something about the stern glare she had on her face, those delicate eyebrows frowning on her face made all her facial features look so sharp. And how those hips swayed when she walked now, Anna noticed. She averted her gaze with a blush forming on her cheeks, when she realized she was staring at Elsa's behind.

_What is the matter with me today?_

Anna whined and frowned, confused and angry with herself. Why was she noticing these things?

_Well, obviously, Elsa is a beautiful woman and I can appreciate her looks. Yeah, that's right! You can find people attractive without being attracted to them. And Elsa is definitely the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, everyone says so, so it's completely normal to marvel at her._

Anna nodded her head in victory at her perfect conclusion and let her thoughts bother her no more.

The group arrived at the courtyard that laid just behind the gates, where four guards stood in a circle around one man.

_Probably the 'ultimatum guy'._  Anna thought

As they all began to approach him, Elsa gestured to her guard escort and Anna to stay behind. Anna wanted to stay with Elsa but understood this was something she had to do alone so she waited with the guards several feet back. The queen also whispered something to Kai who scuttled back to the castle.

When Elsa neared the man, the four guards surrounding him gripped their swords tighter, prepared to deal with any foolish move the man might think of.

"I understand that you wanted to talk to me," Elsa said plainly. Although a couple steps behind, Anna could hear their conversation clearly.

"Umm, yes…" The man said nervously. "I am here to give you a choice."

"A choice?" Elsa countered, a smug tone in her voice.

"Y-yes. My master requires you and I am here to fetch you."

There was a moment of silence and Anna could almost feel the irritation Elsa had in her voice when she spoke again.

"Oh, I see. And could you clarify for me just  _why_  should I just go anywhere with you?"

The man gulped and continued. "Well, you already saw what we can do…in the prison?" He left them all a moment to let that fact sink in. "We could just take you here and now but my master is giving you a choice; come with us willingly and none of your subjects have to die. But if you choose to decline his gracious offer, we will have to seize you by f-force," he stuttered at the last word, visibly worried under the queen's cold gaze.

There was a moment of silence, before Elsa took a few more steps until she was mere few inches away from him. The man seemed to shrink with every step closer she took, letting Elsa tower over him as an iceberg would over a ship.

"You come here and threaten me, my people and my friends. You kill just to show off, then come to blackmail us and you expect I will just accept your  _generous offer_? I think not sir. This is Arendelle and if you think you can get something with threats than you have come to the wrong place." She flicked her wrist at the guards. "Take him out of my sight."

The man frowned and sighed. "This could have been so easy." He closed his eyes. "Now, my lord."

As soon as he said it the great tall gates of Arendelle flew apart in a fiery blaze.

* * *

 

A thundering sound woke Merida from her sleep and she jolted from the seat, falling on the floor in the process. She got to her feet, startled and confused of what was going on. She took a quick glance of the room.

_Elsa? Where's Elsa?_

"Elsa?! Anna?!" She shouted yet no response came.

_Oh, no, no, no. I won't let them get hurt again._

She grabbed her bow and quiver, shoving in a few arrows that now laid spread across the floor after her wild awakening.

_No one's going to steal Elsa this time._

With that she sprinted out of the room.

* * *

 

The Wanderer looked up at the castle of Arendelle. From down on the ship, floating in the fjord, the castle looked so grand.

_Although I've seen bigger._

They should reach the port in few moments. His amulet was giving off strange signals today, but nothing too strong.

_Maybe the girl is practicing her powers?_

He smiled. He bet the girl was a natural. Just a few minutes and he'd be at the castle. He frowned.

_But what will I say for myself? How can I convince them that I am here to help?_

The Wanderer gulped and took a deep breath. He reached into his coat and took out an old, dark blue hat. He had not worn this for a long time.

_Nor do you deserve to. You've lost the right to._

He clenched his eyes shut out of spite, angry with himself.

_True._  He thought.  _But if they were to recognize me, maybe I could discuss the matter with them from a position of some authority._

_Or they would see you as a lunatic. Never mind that all authority you might have had is now long gone. You lost it after—_

The Wanderer struck his fist against the wooden banisters of the ship. He did not need to be reminded of  _that_. Now was not the time to think of the past, now was the time to help.

He looked at the hat, turning it around in his hands. He smiled. In some corners of his mind he always missed this old thing.

_Maybe I could—_

A massive explosion followed by a great rumbling sound stopped him from finishing that thought. He shot his eyes up at the sound, fast enough to see the giant explosion at the castle's gates. At the same time his amulet warmed up quite a bit. Yet it was no way close of what the girl was capable off.

He wasted no time in reaching for the crystal ball. He held it before him, trying to come up with an adequate rhyme. But now was really not the time to compose any master pieces, nor the patience.

"Crystal ball…blah, blah, bear! What's going on over there?!"

The ball shivered and green smoke began filling it. After clearing the Wanderer stared at the sight before him.

_Oh Gods, no._

He saw the girl he rushed to help, lying on the ground, surrounded by other men and burning debris. There was a large burning hole where the tall gates once stood, several men now emerging from it. But there was something else. Something that quivered in the flames. Something big. Something evil.

"Oh, fuck!" He shouted and shoved the ball into his coat. The Wanderer ran towards the front of the ship. They were still good 30 meters from the harbor.

"Can't you speed this barge up?" He shouted at the captain who was still staring at the now burning arch that were the gates.

"N-no," he stuttered, "If we went any faster we would ram into other ships in the port."

The Wanderer cursed. He needed to be there  _now_. A sudden idea popped in his head when he saw another ship they would be passing in a few moments that was already docked.

_If I could get there I can be on my way to the castle right then and the instead of waiting for this ship to dock. But how…?_

His eyes locked onto a rope hanging from the tip of the main mast of the ship. He grinned and was about to grab it when he realized he was still holding the hat in his other hand. He stared at it for a moment, his mind in turmoil.

_Oh, just screw it_. He grinned and smacked the hat on his head. The sudden feel of nostalgia warmed his heart as he ran to the other side of the ship with the rope in hand.

"What are you—" The captain's sentence remained unfinished.

The Wanderer looked at him only to see the captain goggle with his jaw nearly touching the deck as he took in the Wanderers outfit.

"B-but…y-you are…"

Several gasps were heard from other members of the crew.

"Oh, yes!" He laughed and ran to the bow of the ship, jumping of its side and swinging on the rope right towards the other ship. The sight must have been spectacular. Or at least it would be if the Wanderer would actually land on the other ship instead of falling in the water several feet away.

* * *

 

Elsa raised her head from the ground, her vision a blur.

_What happened?_

She remembered the gates bursting open and then everything went black. She slowly raised herself into a sitting position, hissing at the sudden pain in her forehead. She touched the bandage that was there to shelter her wound, only to find it dampened with fresh blood.

_Oh, Gods._

She looked around her to see her guards slowly get up as well. The blast must've knocked everyone down. The place around her was a burning mess, chunks of debris and burning wood all around, the remains of the castle gate were on fire, black smoke filling the courtyard.

"Go, go, go!" she heard someone say, the voice oddly familiar. She looked after its source and saw the man who came to take her away shouting orders at other figures arriving through the burning remains of the gate.

"Kill them, but don't harm the queen!"

Elsa's stomach twisted at the foul words, anger flowing through her veins. She got up and straightened her aching back.

_Don't harm the queen? Sorry if I do not return the favor._

She blasted the speaker with a strong gust of her powers, sending him flying several feet back.

_I won't kill, but I won't just stand idly by while they burn my home and slaughter my people._

All the men that entered the broken gates had now stopped and stared at her, probably frightened of her next move.

_Well let's not keep them waiting._

Else pushed both her hands forward and a mighty gust of wind stormed forward, knocking them all to the ground. The flames behind them danced at the sudden breeze, almost going out, but after the initial blow they came back in full force.

Some of the men started getting up but the castle guards were already on their feet.

"Protect the queen! Secure the courtyard!" an officer shouted at the guards, who now waged a fight with the opposing side.

_We have a numerical advantage, this should be over soon,_ Elsa thought

She raised her hands and dumped a pile of snow on the nearby burning debris. Her men were trained to handle these kind of situations. If she tried to aid them in a fight she would just get in the way, but she could help them with their fighting conditions.

She sent a head sized snowball at a man who got one of her guards on his back and knocked him off balance just in time for her guard to finish him off. Another one was now backing away from one of her guards and so she iced the ground behind him, making him fall flat on his back.

Meanwhile her guards finished off most of the attackers and the rest were now retreating and running back through the gate. Elsa saw the man in charge slowly follow them, probably injured by her previous assault.

Elsa waved her hands and a chilling icy breeze put out the flames surrounding the gate.

She moved forward with the rest of her men close behind only to stop and stare at the one small fire she did not put out. The now  _moving_  fire. Elsa and her men froze at the sight. Out of the smoke emerged a creature enveloped in twisting flames.

It was a tall humanoid looking figure, yet it could not have come from even the darkest corner of this world. Its angular body gave an almost elegant look to its figure even though the creature was slouching over menacingly. Its entire body was dark red with many little stone like tips protruding from it. It had long arms tipped with jagged claws, each glowing with fire that seemed to dance in its palms.

Its head was like a human skull only with a few twisted changes. The creature had no lips, which made it sharp teeth stand out in an alarmingly disturbing smile. It had long pointy ears that were dwarfed by the size of the deer like horns, poking up at the top of its head.

The worst thing though, were its eyes. Shining like white hot embers, they stood out even among the already bright flames surrounding the creature and made the entire thing look like the worst nightmare imaginable come alive.

No one moved, everyone scared to their limits. The creature let out a deafening roar that would put the previous explosion to shame. Everyone instinctively took several steps back.

"Y-your Majesty…your o-orders?" Asked the guard officer, fright clearly audible in his voice.

Elsa gulped, her mouth quivering in fear. She wanted to say something, anything, but she could not find her voice. At that moment the creature raised one of its hands and lazily threw a ball of fire their way. Elsa thrusted both her hands forward, unleashing a massive blast of ice in response. When the two elements met, what followed was a great burst of energy that knocked everyone several feet back.

* * *

 

"Don't kill her you mindless beast! I need her alive!" The Eternal one shouted.

He felt the beast growl in his mind, but it obeyed.

* * *

 

Elsa breathed heavily, her world a blur. When she blinked a few times to clear her vision, she saw the guards around her lying on the ground. Some were slowly looking around them, probably in the same state as her. Some were not moving at all.

She tried to push herself up but her whole body was too sore and beaten up to move. She felt a streak of blood come down across her face from her forehead. She wanted to raise her hand and wipe it off, but then she saw something flicker at the corner of her vision.

Elsa turned her head in its direction. It was the hellish creature, slowly walking towards her, seemingly unmoved by the blast.

_Oh, Gods._

* * *

 

Anna gulped. After the explosion devastated the gates and the invaders flooded inside, a sergeant from the group of guards that stayed behind told her to stay back as they went to help the queen and rest of their forces.

Although Anna wanted to help, she knew there was nothing she could do. Even though Denise said she had a natural talent with the sword that could only improve, she still wouldn't stand a chance against real fighters right now and nor did she want to try her luck.

That was until that… _thing_  swept everyone aside as if it were nothing and was now coming for Elsa.

Anna was scared stiff. Not even with the most horrifying of horror books she had ever read was she more frightened than she was right now. That thing was not natural, it was an absolute trademark evil.

But as much as she was scared of the creature, she was scared more for Elsa.

_I can't just watch it kill her and do nothing!_

With sudden will power boosting her courage, she grabbed a nearby sword from the ground.

* * *

 

Elsa wanted to crawl away from the wretched thing that was slowly approaching her, but any strength she had left was useless as she laid petrified with terror under the creature's gaze. It was now just a mere few feet away from her and she did not even have the courage to close her eyes.

Just then a short figure jumped between her and the creature. A short redheaded figure.

"An-nha?" Elsa's voice broke down as she breathed out Anna's name.

The redhead did not respond, instead she held out a sword with her shaky hands, pointing it against the creature, who stopped in its tracks.

"I-if you want t-to get  _her_ , y-you'll have to g-go through  _me_  first!" Elsa stared in fear at the scene before her.

The creature threw its head back and released a chilling shriek, its shoulders rocking up and down as if it was laughing. It looked back at Anna and swung its hand to the side, a sword formed of pure fire appearing in its hand.

Anna was now trembling all over yet still stood in its way, sword pointing against the beast. The creature swung its blade in a wide arc, effectively cutting Anna's sword in two.

The redhead had just a few seconds to realize what had happened before the creature swatted her away with the back of its other hand, sending her several feet back, hitting the ground with a thud.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed and with a sudden wave of adrenaline rushed to the redhead's side. She felt her muscles cry in pain at the movement but it was enough to reach the freckled girl and collapse on her knees beside her. Elsa took the unconscious Anna in her arms and shook her, trying to wake her up. When she looked back the creature was coming ever nearer.

She held Anna close and shut her eyes as the creature reached its hand towards her.

"HEY YOU, FIREFLY!"

At that sound both Elsa and the creature froze and turned their heads to see where it was coming from. And sure enough just beyond the broken gate stood a man. And a very strange man at that. From what Elsa saw he wore a coat in a color of the darkest garnets that went to about the middle of his calves. On his head sat a crumpled pointy cloth hat, with its tip bent back in a plain deep midnight color.

The man himself looked young, around the same age as Elsa, maybe a little older. The only facial feature Elsa could see clearly from that distance was a short auburn trimmed beard. Overall the man looked like he had just come from a masquerade. And to top it all off, for whatever reason, he was soaking wet.

_What is that idiot doing? He doesn't even have a weapon._

The creature turned towards the stranger and growled.

"J-just…just give me a sec." The stranger put a hand up as he leaned on his knees and breathed heavily.

The creature growled louder this time and took few steps towards him to which the man paid no attention.

"D-do you know…how hard it is to run here, all the way from the harbor,  _while_  you are soaked to the bone?" He waved his hands in front of him when no answer came. "Rhetorical question," he said and took in a deep breath. "Pretty damn hard, obviously!"

He took off his hat and wrung it out in his hands, squeezing a little water out of it. The creature was stunned by the stranger's complete ignorance of its existence. The stranger examined the hat and after seeming satisfied with his work, he smacked it back on his head.

"Now where was I…" he said with a thoughtful expression and looked at the scene before him. "Oh yeah!" He pointed at a finger at the creature. "Leave them alone!"

The creature shrieked in amusement again and waved its free hand towards the stranger, sending a massive wall of fire his way. The man threw his coat over his head just before the fire hit him.

Elsa turned away. She did not desire to see the brave yet foolish man squirm in agony. The expected scream of torment should be horrible enough. But none came. Elsa raised her head only to see the man standing exactly where he was, straightening up his coat and sweeping away soot from his shoulders.

Elsa stared mesmerized at the uninjured stranger and the creature seemed to be astonished as well.

"Rather fascinating garment isn't it?" the man said, holding up the hem of his coat. "After so many years of weaving in defensive spells, it offers protection more adamant then a quarter inch of plate armor. In other words…" He stretched out his hands. "…it won't  _burn_ , and it won't let  _me_ burn. Not as long as I wear it." He looked the creature straight into its burning eyes. "Not even by  _your_  hellfire."

The creature roared and waved its flaming sword threateningly.

"Another interesting quality…" The stranger pointed his finger up. "…It can magically hold, oh,  _so_   _many_  interesting things." He made a wide arch with his hands. "Crystal balls and deadly toys..." With that said he reached inside his coat and took out a rather simple looking hand-and-a-half sword. "…such as the  _Jabberwock's Bane_ ," he finished and gripped the sword with both hands.

Elsa thought that she was having delusions when she saw the creature take a few steps back at that last sentence.

_Jabber-what Bane? It sounds somewhat familiar._

Even the man's appearance seemed so oddly…nostalgic to Elsa. She saw the man grin as he leapt forward against the creature, their weapons smashing together in a burst of sparks. Yet the stranger's sword did not break as Anna's did. On the contrary, the two figures were now caught in a furious fight each swinging and clashing their blades against each other.

Elsa was amazed by the sheer strength and speed of the stranger as he could hold his ground against the horrific beast with relative ease. But that being said she still did not know who was going to walk away from this engagement.

* * *

 

Merida rushed through the castle halls, several dozen soldiers behind her. She routed them up on her way to the gates as they were all just as stunned as her about what was going on.

_Why do you have to have your room on the other side of the castle Elsa?_

Merida growled as they were approaching the exit to the castles courtyard. The ruckus at the gates happened a few minutes ago and she gotten held up by gathering as many men as quickly as she could. She did not know what they are up against and every extra sword counts.

They arrived at the courtyard and stopped to take in the scene before them. The gates were destroyed, battered burned remains of what they once were now laid all around them.

_Gods! What happened here?_

There were several men of the guard lying on the ground, some trying to get up, some staying still. Then she saw Elsa, beaten up and kneeling on the ground, holding in her arms an unmoving Anna.

But Elsa had not even noticed her arrival, her eyes fixated on something else. Merida followed her gaze to the ongoing fight between the demon and the Wanderer, her mouth hanging open at the sight. The beast was the stuff of nightmares! And who was that man facing it?

He couldn't be any Arendelle guard or soldier, their uniforms were dark green, so who the hell was this?

As the man swirled around the demon, blades clashing all around, Merida was able to take a good look at him.

_Wait…_  She thought as she took in his appearance.  _The red coat, that hat, the red hair…_

Merida almost laughed on the spot in excitement.  _It really is him isn't it!_

She nearly squealed in joy, before remembering there was a whole bunch of soldiers awaiting her orders.

"Take care of the injured and protect the queen!" she shouted. She knocked an arrow in her bow. "I have some other business to attend to."

* * *

 

The Wanderer dodged the demon's claw that was aimed for his neck and quickly countered the incoming flaming sword as well. This shouldn't take him long. All he needed was one strike. One cut and the creature was dead.

The beast was just a lesser form of a demon but as it found its rival it fought with a ferocity of a cornered animal. The demon brought the sword down with a mighty swing, with the Wanderer barely holding his ground to block the blow. As their blades were pushing against each other the beast roared right in the Wanderer's face, revealing it's serpent like tongue and gaping maw.

"Ooh…that breath could kill a horse, you know?" the Wanderer remarked. He released one hand of his sword to punch the demon in the face to get it off of him. A decision he immediately regretted.

"Ow, ow, ow…hot, hot, hot." The Wanderer waved his hand in the air, while the creature stumbled backwards.

As the demon collected itself and raised its sword for another attack, an arrow bounced off its head. They both turned their heads towards the shooter, only to see a grinning redhead loosing another arrow, this time hitting the demon right in its face.

Although the arrow bounced off again, the demon swiped its face a few times before angrily roaring at the redhead. But that was a mistake and all the time the Wanderer needed. He leapt forward and swung his blade in a wide arch, aiming for the creatures head. The demon got one final look at the smirk on his face before the sword collided with its neck.

_SNICKER SNACK._ An audible sound was heart as the blade cut off the demon's head.

_Oh I love that sound._

The Wanderer landed on one knee as the demon's head hit the ground behind him. He straightened up and put the sword back into his coat, and turned back to look for the redhead. He saw her staring at him from the other end of the courtyard with a wide smile. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile of his own.

_Did she actually blush?_

Then he remembered the reason why he was here.  _The girl!_

He rushed to the place where he last saw her, now surrounded by a group of guards and soldiers. They stood in his way, swords at the ready, as soon as he approached.

"Let me through, I can help!"

One of the guards was just about to say something when the redhead who helped him once before shouted at him. "Do as he says!"

The guards turned their heads. "But Your Highness—"

"Do as he says, guardsmen!"

The men hesitantly stepped aside and let him to the blonde he sought, who was now on the ground clenching to a body of another young girl. He slowly approached her and knelt beside her.

She was staring at him with wide eyes that revealed all her emotions clearly.

_She is scared, but not of something…_

He looked at the young redhead she was holding in her arms.

… _for someone._

He reached his hand for the redhead, only to have blonde pull her closer, away from his reach. He understood and tried a different approach.

"May I?" He gestured towards the redhead.

The blonde gulped and looked at the girl in her arms and then back at him. Slowly she moved her back into his reach. The Wanderer nodded knowingly and examined the girl. He checked her head, and found she was not bleeding anywhere but from a little gash on her chin. He opened her eye and gazed into it thoroughly, then did the same with the other and put the back of his hand to the girl's forehead.

"She's got a slight concussion," he said. He took out a handkerchief from his coat and laid it open before the blonde, who looked at him confused. "Make some ice," he told her softly. "I know you can do it." He gave her a wink and a warm smile.

The blonde gulped but held out one of her hands over the handkerchief, and after focusing, a few small blocks of ice fell down on top of it. The Wanderer smiled, wrapped the ice in the fabric and pressed it against the young girl's forehead.

"This should soothe the swelling. Take her to the infirmary, carefully." The guards exchanged looks but the blonde spoke in his favor.

"D-do as he says."

The guards did not hesitate. "As you say, Your Majesty."

_A queen, eh?_

* * *

 

Elsa got up from the ground, her head still spinning a little. Her face must've been a mess from the blood dripping down her forehead but she did not care. She needed answers.

"Your Majesty, I think you should go to the infirmary as well," the stranger said, genuine concern audible in his voice. But she would have none of it.

"No."

"No?" he echoed.

"Not until you tell me  _who_  you are,  _what_  are you doing here, what  _that thing_ was and—"

"Elsa, Elsa," she heard Merida happily muse at her side. "Don't you recognize him? It's him!"

Both Elsa and the stranger looked at the giggling ginger.

"What? Should I?" Elsa asked, confused.

Merida scoffed and rolled back her eyes. "Oh come oooon, Els! All those books we've read together when we were little? I've made you read it out for me so many times you've practically memorized those stories!  _The nine keys to the Witching Well_ ,  _The great secrets of Nostradamus_ ,  _The Dungeons and Dragons_ …" Elsa blinked a few times, slowly remembering those stories. "Don't you remember the main character of all those stories?"

Elsa could swear that the stranger blushed at those words. It suddenly hit her.

"Wait, you are—"

Merida interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, throwing her arms forward. "THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE!"

The memories hit Elsa like a flood. Everyone knew the Sorcerer's Apprentice. His stories were the fuel for imagination of all young children. Daring swords fights, mighty beasts, dark powers, exotic locations and ancient secrets, you could find all that in every of his stories. It was every kids dream.

And then there was the young dashing hero himself. Funny but not cocky, witty but not all-wise, brave but not foolish, just but not mean, cheeky but not rude. Add the fact that he could cast spells and had a magical sword and you had every young kid's role model.

The stories of the Sorcerer and his young Apprentice were around for as long as anyone could remember. She grew up on those stories, her parents grew up on those stories, her parents' parents and their parents' parents grew up on those stories. And although it was over several decades since a new story about the two emerged, the old tales were still alive and well, continuing to entertain new generations.

They were the perfect mix of wonder and adventure with young hero kids could relate to. The Sorcerer and his Apprentice were the shield that protected the children's realms of fantasy from evil boogie men coming to scare them.

_There was that little nursery rhyme, how did it go again?_

" _Vile creatures roam the world_

_From hellish holes they spawn_

_But sorcerers stand guard at night_

_So you are safe 'till dawn"_

She had to recite it to Merida every night before bed. The little ginger was obsessed with those books. She would go on and on about when she would grew up she would leave home and join the two sorcerers and learn magic and battle evil creatures. The young Apprentice was her hero and idol.

Elsa herself enjoyed those tails, like any other child, though maybe not at such a degree as Merida. But even though she enjoyed them…

"…they were just stories," she breathed out, "…legends for young kids, to foster their imagination."

"Legends are lessons, and they ring with truth!" Merida raised her voice and pressed her finger against the blonde's chest.

At that they both turned to the Apprentice, who was now squeezing his hat in his hands nervously.

"I am sure you have a lot of questions and I am ready to answer all of them, once…umm…Elsa, gets to the infirmary."

"Just one question then," Elsa demanded. "What are you doing here?"

The Apprentice smiled. "Well…" His smile smacked his hat back on his head. "I am here to help."

* * *

 

The Eternal One sat on his throne, trying to contain his rage.

_I nearly had her. I nearly achieved my prize._

He sighed.

_I could just go there now and let the skies boil above their meek kingdom. I could tear those walls asunder. I could kill every single one of those—_

He looked the hand that was furiously clenching his orb, now glowing with dark purple light. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. The light dimmed and dimmed until it went out completely.

_I can't act on a whim whenever something angers me. Not now that my victory is so close. That man stank with magic and had a uniquely powerful weapon. He even managed to hold his own and defeat a demon, who knows what else he is capable of. He definitely knew what he was doing._

He shook his head.  _He is no danger to me_. He squeezed the orb in his hand.  _But to my plans, he could be. I must find out who he is before making any unwise moves._

There will always be enough time for him, the Eternal One knew that. He just needed time to figure out a new strategy.

_I waited for over five thousand years, I can wait a little longer. Time has no meaning for me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just a little note here - the Apprentice's hat looks basically like the iconic wizard hat (Something like Gandalf's only blue)


	8. Chapter 8

"She's going to be fine, Elsa!" Merida reassured her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I know, I know, but…" Elsa sighed. She arrived in the infirmary a few minutes after the guards carried Anna in and she was reassured by both Merida and the head physician that she was going to be alright.

But for some reason that just wasn't enough for Elsa.

"…I need to be there for her, Merida! She was there for me, Gods, she faced that thing alone for me, I just—" Elsa groaned angrily and collapsed into a nearby chair. It was all too much to bear. The attempted kidnapping, the successful although interrupted kidnapping, the attack on the castle itself, hell beasts and magic warrior wizards from children's books coming to life – that all wrapped up and tucked into three days was enough to break even the sanest person.

And now the girl who saved her life and was willing to fight to keep her safe was lying unconscious in a hospital bed and there was nothing Elsa could do about it. The blonde had never felt so desperate and helpless in her life.

_Was this how Anna felt when she waited for me to wake up? Twice? Gods, I am a queen of an entire kingdom and still there is nothing I can do to protect my friends._

"Elsa I know what you are going through but you have to stop worrying so much! Doctor Helbert is taking care of her right now and she couldn't be in better h—" Just as she said so, said doctor approached them.

Elsa was immediately on her feet. "Is she okay? Is she alright?!" she almost shouted at the elderly man.

The doctor raised his hand to stop Elsa from spewing further questions. "Yes, Your Majesty. My diagnosis has not changed since we last spoke, a few minutes ago. Miss Anna is stabilized and her head injury treated. Other than the light concussion she only received some bruises and scratches, but nothing else. The only thing we can do now is to let her sleep and recover. Now to your own injuries, Your Majesty—"

"But what if there is something you haven't noticed? Like, like…internal bleeding or something! I should be with her in case she wakes up—"

"Your Majesty, I can guarantee miss Anna is fine, after over thirty years of medical practice I think you can trust my judgement. And don't forget that the young lady suffered a light head trauma, she is probably going to be asleep for at least several hours."

"Never mind the fact she stayed up all night watching over you with me," Merida supplied.

"Y-yes but—"

"Your Majesty!" The doctor suddenly raised his voice causing both women to jump up. "As the castle's head physician I am responsible for the wellbeing of not only the staff and garrison but also the Royal family. This gives me the authority to act in the best interest of anyone injured or sick within these walls and that, like it or not, includes  _you_. There are more injured and wounded men being brought here every minute who also require my help. So would you kindly stop being reckless with your medical condition and let me treat your,  _still bleeding_ , head injury or do I have to tell the nurses to hold you down?"

Elsa was taken back by the doctor's sudden outburst but she realized he was right. With her constant worrying she completely forgot to think of her own state.

_Of course the doctor took care of Anna, how could he not? And I am here concerned about her while I myself need medical treatment and the only thing I am doing is delaying him from helping others._

Elsa suddenly felt extremely guilty from her recklessness. "I-I…of course doctor Helbert, I am sorry for my negligent behavior."

The doctor frowned and pursed his lips. "No need to apologize, Your Majesty. I understand this was a horrible couple of days for you, but that's no excuse for neglecting your health. Now come with me so we can change the bandage and clean the wound."

Elsa nodded and turned to Merida.

"Well, I am going to check if they need any help in the courtyard. And then I may have a word with…" She took in a deep breath and exhaled with a smug smile on her face. "… _the Sorcerer's Apprentice_. Wow, it feels so awesome saying it out loud." She grinned and waved at Elsa as she turned on her heel and marched out of the infirmary.

Elsa just shook her head with a smile and followed the doctor. She had to admit, she was most curious herself but all that was shoved aside by her worries for not only Anna but all those who fought in the courtyard. The damage done to the courtyard and the gates was quite dreadful as well.

_The entire gate will have to be torn down and rebuilt, not to mention the devastated courtyard._

There were more and more problems coming up in an already problematic time. Just after the repairs and compensations from the great freeze were finished another complication popped up almost immediately.

_And then there's the signing. I have to send Kai to let lady Giulia know what happened. The whole castle is probably in turmoil right now, we can't keep our allies in the dark._

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. She didn't know how she could possibly manage taking care of so many issues at once. But she was the queen. She had responsibilities and she was not going to just give up. She was going to push through and make it.

_For Arendelle, for my people…for mama and papa._

She was determined to make things right and she wouldn't let the first sign of troublesome times stop her. But for right now, she really needed to do what the doctor thought was best.

* * *

 

The Apprentice looked over the courtyard. It was completely wrecked. The queen did a pretty good job of putting out the flames but the debris and rubble were still a remaining issue. There were holes in the pavement of the courtyard and the bits and pieces of the right door of the gate were now everywhere, scattered by the explosion that blew the gates apart. What remained of the left door of the gate was now hanging by a few loose hinges and could come down any time.

Luckily there were already workers taking care of that as well as the surrounding debris. The Apprentice did what he could to help with the wounded. The queen was kind enough to order her men to follow his lead and with his directions the wounded were taken care of and carried to the infirmary in no time. The Apprentice had some experiences with battles.

_Though after the last one, there were no wounded to take care of…_

The Apprentice shook his head with a sigh. The dark thought of the past might never leave his mind, but he was prepared to live with that.

_One day, I will face the souls of those I've wronged. Just not today…not today…_

He looked over the courtyard where the clearing operations were now in full swing and decided to leave the rest of the work to those who knew what they were doing. The Apprentice walked to the castle's entrance where a staff member was waiting for him to finish his ordeals so he could take him to his room.  _His_  room.

_I haven't had my own a room for a very long time._

He made a mental note to thank the queen once more for her kindness as he nodded to the servant and followed him into the castle.

* * *

 

Elsa was very tempted to tear down the bandages covering her forehead and scratch the spot that was itching her intensely. After the doctor removed the previous bandage and cleaned the wound, he found out that the wound did not react pleasantly at all to yet another reopening and to the constant obstacles that prevented it from calm healing.

He had cleaned the wound as well as several bruises and scratches with some cleaning alcohol, which stung Elsa pretty sharply, considering the amount of opened skin on her forehead it came into contact with. Doctor Helbert then applied some more of the medical ointment he used on her injury before, only this time Elsa got three stiches to help the now severe wound close properly.

After that Elsa had to tie her hair into a low bun so the doctor could wrap the bandage tightly over the whole upper part of her head, making it look like a very tight cap.

"No joke this time, Your Majesty. That minor gash received no proper healing for the past three days, so we need to keep it tight and sterile. We will change the bandage every morning and evening and see how well it heals. The rest of your injuries are pretty much just small cuts and bruises. You will be sore for a couple of days but that's as bad as it will get. Now, I suggest you get plenty of rest and eat properly and frequently. As for today, I urge you to rest and relax, so no more work."

Elsa nodded weakly, squirming in her seat as her body ached and itched all over. The doctor seemed to notice that.

"I know you probably fell itchy, sweaty and dirty but you'll have to endure that for a couple of hours. I've cleaned all your wounds so you don't get an infection but we must let the ointments contract the cuts and scratches first. You can wash after we change your bandage tonight. Though not your head, we can't let moisture get anywhere near that wound until it somewhat mends itself or we would risk opening it again. Is that clear?"

Elsa nodded and the doctor let her go, once again urging her to take it easy. She reassured him that she would and left his office. She met with Kai, whom she had fetched just before she had put herself into the doctor's hands.

Elsa conveyed unto him her instructions. She would let both the guests and subjects of the castle and the city be notified of exactly what had happened and what possible threat Arendelle might be facing. She couldn't let them stay in the dark.

_Several dozen guardsmen saw the beast first hand. We can't hide the truth from the rest of our people._

Elsa then decided to have lunch in her study, following the doctor's advice. The whole meal her thoughts were focused on the castle's situation as well as the condition of a certain redhead. Although Kai reassured her that they had been handling the commotion and repairs quite well, she still couldn't help but be worried.

After her meal Elsa decided to go visit Denise before checking up on Anna. After entering the infirmary she encountered the sight of many groaning, injured men that had been brought in from the courtyard, now resting in the hospital beds with the medical staff's full attention. She did not see any major injuries, for which she was grateful.

She finally located the blonde guard, only to find her sleeping in her bed peacefully, though her puffy red eyelids suggested a restless night. Elsa decided it would be best let her rest and so she went on to find Anna. She found her in one of the rooms for patients in more distressed conditions. The rooms were built so they could give them peace and quiet.

When she entered she found Kristoff asleep in a chair beside the bed. Even though he was basically collapsed in the chair he was still holding Anna's hand. Elsa smiled at the sight and crept forward silently, glancing over at the bed.

Anna had a poultice laid over her forehead, but was sleeping peacefully. Elsa noticed the steady rise and fall of Anna's chest, as well as her mouth being opened ever so slightly. The blonde mentally concluded that the redhead looked completely adorable.

Elsa approached Kristoff and gently touched his shoulder. "Kristoff?" She shook him ever so slightly.

The blond boy scoffed a little and opened his eyes hazily, only to jolt awake when he saw it was the queen who was waking him.

"Your Majesty!" he exclaimed a little too loudly, making Anna shift in the bed, mumbling something in her sleep. Kristoff winced and watched his sister for a few seconds, making sure he hadn't woken her, before turning back to the queen. "Your Majesty, are you alright? They haven't told us much about what happened, but it seemed pretty intense."

"I am alright Kristoff, thank you for your concern. I am actually here to see Anna."

"Oh," he said and both of them glanced over at the sleeping redhead. "The doctor said she should be fine, only that she needed a lot of rest. I've been with her since they brought her here, but…" He put a hand over his mouth as he yawned. "…I must've fallen asleep. I've been keeping Denise company pretty much through the whole night. The pain in her side wouldn't let her have even a minute of shuteye."

Kristoff rubbed his eyes before he continued. "But after dawn she was out like a baby, even the blast wasn't able to wake her up." He looked back at Anna. "And then there's this little devil, once again getting herself into trouble." He chuckled to himself.

Elsa smiled at the obvious affection the blond boy felt towards the young girl. She was squeezing his hand ever so gently, and he did the exact same in return.

"Your Majesty." He turned his attention back to Elsa. "Everything they've told us was vague, so…what really happened out there?"

Elsa went on telling Kristoff exactly what they faced at the gates, giving special emphasis at Anna's part in the ordeal. Kristoff listened carefully and only shook his head with a smile at his little sister's actions.

"Oh sis, you crazy goose," he mused as he caressed her hand. "It doesn't surprise me at all. Anna would really go to hell and back for those she loves…"

Elsa felt her cheeks warm up at the statement.

_Loves?_

"…and she cares for you a great lot," he finished, looking at the blushing queen.

"R-really?" Elsa asked, her voice breaking up a little.

"Oh yes!" He shook his head in amusement. "You should hear her talk about you. She praises you in every sentence. It's always Elsa this and Elsa that – really when it comes to you, no one could shut her up."

Elsa felt her heart ache with affection, turning her eyes to the sleeping redhead.

_Oh Anna._

"I, umm…" Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck as he continued. "…I am really thankful for what you've done for us. And for the friendship you and Anna have." He smiled at Elsa. "You make her very happy."

Elsa returned the smile and was about to reply, but was interrupted by a deep yawn that escaped the boy's mouth.

"I-I'm sorry." He rubbed his eyes again. "I'm a bit tired, that's all."

Elsa pursed her lips and frowned.

_I can't leave him here like this._

"Kristoff, you can go lie down in your room. I can watch Anna."

The young boy stared at her for a moment with a spark of hope in his eyes. "R-really? You don't  _have_  to you know, I can still manage."

"Nonsense, you can barely keep your eyes open. Go to bed." She gave him a smug smile and gestured towards the door.

He smirked. "You know Anna's attitude is really beginning to rub off on you." He got up from the chair and stretched before meeting Elsa's gaze. "Thanks for this, Your Majesty."

"It's Elsa for you too, Kristoff." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well, alright…Elsa," he said, avoiding her look and blushing deeply. "Thanks again."

"No problem." She nodded. "Sleep well, Kristoff."

He nodded as well and stepped towards the door, looking back for one final glance at his sister before closing the door behind him.

Elsa took his place in the seat beside Anna and watched as the redhead peacefully slumbered.

_Those freckles are too adorable._

Elsa smiled contently at the thought. Just then, Anna shifted and squirmed in her sleep, a small frown scarring her face and her mouth emitting a low whine. Elsa, not knowing what to do, grabbed the younger girl's hand and squeezed it in her own, trying to reassure her that she wasn't alone.

That seemed to calm Anna down and Elsa noticed a slight tuck in the corners of her mouth, forming her lips into a small smile. With that Elsa relaxed and leaned back into her seat, decided to not let go of Anna's hand for anything.

* * *

 

Merida stepped from side to side in front of the door nervously. The door of the room where the Apprentice was making himself at home. On one hand she was too nervous to even consider knocking. On the other she wanted to burst in and pound him to the ground with a million questions.

She sighed at the commotion she heard from inside.

" _Oh, nuts!"_  She heard a muffled voice form the inside.

_Oh Gods, he is totally practicing spells in there, or brewing potions, or repelling some unnamable creature of darkness that emerged from some ancient tome and is now ready to consume the world!_

Merida frowned.

_Alright maybe the last one was a bit farfetched._

She took a few deep breaths and reached her hand towards the door.

_No I can't do this!_

She turned on her heel and marched in the opposite direction of the door only to turn back again after a few steps.

_But I have to!_

She once again prepared to knock.

_No I can't!_

She retreated her hand.

_But…but…argh!_

She clenched her fist and gave the door three hard knocks. Her heart stopped as all the noises from inside the room ceased. She gulped, clenching her hands against her chest.

"Come in."

Merida released a relieved sigh, only to have her heart ache with anxiety when she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her, all the time making sure to not look the man in the eye. When she closed the door she stood facing it for a few seconds.

_Alright, alright, you can do it. It's just the most amazing hero of all time!_

She exhaled slowly and turned. The Apprentice was giving her a puzzled yet soft look, waiting for her to collect herself.

"H-hi," was the only thing Merida could manage.

"Hi." He grinned at her.

_Oh Gods, don't smile you are just making it worse!_

Merida chuckled nervously, feeling her legs turn to jelly. There was a moment of silence and the ginger felt too awkward to break it.

"You helped me kill the demon." The Apprentice took a few steps toward her until they were at arm's length. "Thank you."

Merida released a nervous chuckle and felt her cheeks blush. "I-it was nothing, really." She turned her gaze to the ground.

"Oh, no it wasn't! Most people would be afraid to even look at the thing, let alone attack it." Merida raised her head to meet his eyes at the praise. "And you are pretty damn good with that bow."

Merida just grinned and stared at him, relishing the praises from her favorite all time hero.

"So…," he spoke breaking her from her daze, "…will I ever get the name of the archer princess?"

"Princess?" She gave him a puzzled look.

_How does he know who I am?_

"Well the guard called you 'Your Highness' so I figured you're the queen's sister, perhaps?"

"Oh right…Oh! No, no, I am just an old friend. I-I," she cleared throat and extended her hand, "I am princess Merida, of clan DunBroch."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Princess Merida." Merida did her best to suppress her giggles as the Apprentice took her hand. "DunBroch, eh? It does ring a bell though I can't quite place it."

"Y-you've actually have been to our lands before! Remember Lord Bhaltair? You helped him and our clan get rid of the mountain ogres that were plundering our villages."

The Apprentice snapped his fingers and laughed. "Oh yes, you're right, I do remember! Oh Gods, Bhaltair the stone hand! That crazy bastard actually went into a fist fight with one of the ogres. And won! Hence the nickname." He released another chuckle as he shook his head. "Oh, that was just precious…" He looked back at Merida. "Yeah, yeah. Bhaltair was a funny guy, how is he?"

"He…he actually passed away almost ten years ago."

The Apprentice's face suddenly turned from a joyful expression into one of sorrow. Merida could see the little happy spark in his eyes go out. His smirk turned into a frown and he took a deep breath.

"Well…that's most unfortunate…" He rubbed his forehead as he continued. "I'm sorry for your loss princess…and you were his…?" He looked back at her with worried eyes.

"Great-granddaughter." She supplied.

The Apprentice blinked a few times before he shut his eyes for a moment and released a breath he was holding. "Time really does fly, doesn't it…?"

"He always read me your stories," Merida said, tried to brighten up the mood. "When I was little, everyone took them as just fantastic tales, but he would always tell me you were real and that he had met you when he was younger. Everyone always thought he just wanted to cheer me up and make me believe in legendary heroes but now I knew he wasn't making it up."

That seemed to relax the Apprentice a bit. He smiled and then chuckled, shaking his head. "Wait, almost ten years ago…that would make him…what? Close to a hundred?"

"He was a hundred and three when he died."

The Apprentice chuckled. "I always knew he was a tough old goat." They both stared at each other for a moment, enjoying the nostalgic feeling that the memory of a man they both knew provided.

"Oh, wait! You wanted something, that's why you came, right? So what is it I can help you with?"

Merida bit her lip and tucked on her curly hair. "Well I…I…I have some questions…"

"Questions?" He stared at her, confused.

Merida gulped. "About…you?"

He stared for a few more moments before opening his mouth widely with the realization. "Oh, of course, of course! You know the stories and now I am basically a storybook character that turned out to be real, right? I am sure you have lots of questions, so let's hear 'em!" he said, grinning.

Merida thought of all the questions she wanted the answers to, but one was burning in her mind more than any other. "What's your name?"

The happy look on the Apprentice's face suddenly vanished, replaced by one of confusion. He frowned and blinked a few times, pursing his lips. "M-my name?"

"If it isn't too much of a personal question!" Merida exclaimed, worried that she might have been too bold and offended the man.

"N-no, no," he reassured her, waving his hands. "it's just…nobody has ever asked me that before. Everyone was satisfied with using the title and I never stay anywhere long enough to really get connected with anyone." He straightened up and took a deep breath. "I'm John."

Merida batted her eyelashes. "J-John?" She repeated.

The Apprentice rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, pretty anti-climactic reveal, isn't it?"

Merida chuckled and John did the same both easing up the tough atmosphere. "No, no, it's alright. I like John." She smiled.

He nodded thankfully. "Thank you, I like Merida too."

Even though she knew he did not meant it like  _that_ , Merida felt her face warm up at the comment. The Apprentice seemed to notice that and quickly supplied his comment. "I-I didn't mean it like—"

"I know, I know." Merida reassured him.

"Alright, great." He grinned again. "So what else would you like to ask me?"

"Well…you look so young…" she looked over his face. The auburn hair on his head was shortly cut, no more than an inch long, but he wasn't balding, and he seemed to intentionally keep it short. His facial hair were a little longer, though trimmed and maintained. His eyes were a mix of grey and green, but overall he looked the same age as Anna's brother, for example.

"…but your stories are ancient. How, is that possible?"

He seemed to be a little irritated by the comment, as he pursed his lips and frowned. "Well that's a bit rude.  _Ancient_! I am definitely not a youngling but I am still pretty damn far from ancient!"

"Um, I'm sorry." Merida apologized quickly.

John grinned and waved her off. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you. Well, you are obviously well-read of my stories, so you must have a theory." He gave her a smug smile.

Merida swelled with pride. She'd spent so many years thinking of all the possible theories for the Apprentice's age and was pretty sure she got it. "Well, you get progressively older in your stories, even though it's in a span of dozens of years, so you are definitely not immortal, so I say – magic!" she stated firmly.

The Apprentice gave her an acknowledging nod. "You are quite the clever one." Merida beamed up at the statement coming from her hero and idol. "Indeed I am not immortal. The passage of years can be delayed but not ignored. I age as well as you only at a much slower rate."

Merida was now more puzzled then before. "H-how? And why?"

The Apprenticed gestured to a little table with two seats and Merida gladly went to sit down. Before John sat down himself, Merida got a good look around the room. There were books and vials of various colored liquids everywhere. The room looked like an alchemist's den, yet she hadn't noticed John bringing any luggage with him nor could he ever get this many things in any container that could be manually carried.

_I'll have to ask him that later._

"Well you see, I wasn't always the clumsy, awkward me that I am now. I was once an ordinary person, well a kid really, when the Sorcerer took me as an Apprentice. The problem is that the training to become a Sorcerer, a full time guardian of mankind, is quite an intense and long experience. It takes decades to master the many battle techniques and magic skills and that's only the combat part of the training. You have to learn how to brew potions for various purposes, study maps, travel for long periods of time, craft enchantments…basically, there's a lot of stuff to learn."

He spread out his hands.

"There is just no way for a normal man to learn everything before he becomes an old man," he looked at Merida, "or woman. There have been many Sorceresses as well." Merida grinned at that statement. "Therefore, the Sorcerer's use magic to slow down their internal body clock. We still age but just much slower. And so an Apprentice has literally centuries to learn and practice his skills."

He smiled at the mesmerized Merida. "H-how slow?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"How slow do you age?" she elaborated.

"Oh…" He thought for a moment before answering. "We age about one year for every ten of yours."

"A-and how old are you?" Merida asked. She was on fire; her mind was drunk on answers she wanted to know for years but the flow of new questions kept her from enjoying the newfound information. She needed to know more.

John thought again for a moment. "Well, physically, I am twenty five." He emphasized by pressing a hand against his chest. "But since I've started my training when I was eight years old then mentally I am a little over one hundred and eighty."

"Wow," was everything Merida managed.

The Apprentice grinned. "Thank you, princess."

Merida shook her head. "Please, it's Merida."

He smiled. "Well alright then Merida."

She returned the smile but couldn't keep away other questions nagging at her brain. "May I ask another question?"

"You can ask as many questions as you want Merida. I haven't properly talked with anyone in a long time." He winked, prepared for another question.

"Why haven't there been any stories for the last few decades? They've just…stopped."

John seemed to sadden at the question, taking a few seconds to answer. "Well you see…it was a little over seventy years ago. The Sorcerer and I…let's just say we parted ways on not the most… _pleasant_  circumstances. He released me from his service…I-I am not the Apprentice anymore. I am…just a wanderer. I still help where I can, but without the Sorcerer and that old thing," he pointed at his hat that was hanging on a peg, "nobody recognized me and in time everyone thought the stories of my exploits were just…well, stories."

Merida could tell it was a sensitive topic for him to talk about and even though her mind wanted answers more than anything, she decided not to push the subject any further. But she knew of something that could cheer him up and satisfy her mind as well.

"Yeah, something like that giant that was convinced he was a little girl and called himself Darcie, there's  _no way_  that was real." She put on an unamused expression to support her plan.

John's face turned into a 'oh no, you didn't' expression. "He had a skirt made out of tree bark! You can't make that stuff up!"

"Oh yeah? Guess you will have to tell me how it happened to convince me."

"Oh, you're damn sure I will!" He exclaimed and started telling Merida the story that she read over a dozen times. She didn't mind though, considering she loved it and got to hear it from the main character himself nor did she mind listening and talking with her hero for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Anna slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, unable to see clearly, until she realized the room she was in was mostly dark except for some source of dim light to her right.

_It's night? What—_

She suddenly jolted awake, remembering the events that transpired. She tried to sit up but her whole head spun and something wet and thick blocked her vision.

_What the hell is going on?!_

She rubbed at the spot, trying to get rid of the substance when she heard a commotion from the right.

"Anna, Anna! It's alright, everything's fine! Calm down." The redhead immediately recognized the voice that spoke to her as well as the soft hand that gently held her own.

"E-Elsa?" Anna asked, confused and still blind to her surroundings. She heard Elsa giggle and she felt her hand against her forehead as the blonde moved something from her face.

"You had a poultice on your forehead, it came down when you sat up."

Anna blinked a few times, trying to test if she could see. She succeeded in clearing her vision, but what she saw made her wish she didn't. "Elsa you're bald!" The blonde's head was completely flat, no hair to speak of.

"I have my head bandaged, silly," Elsa giggled and grabbed a nearby candle from the table. "See?"

Anna blinked a few more times before her eyes focused and she saw that it was true. "Oh…sorry about that." She chuckled nervously.

"We are both alive after facing that monster and you worry about my hair?" Elsa smiled at her, shaking her head.

"Well…your hair is just so nice and fluffy it would be a shame if— _wait_! What happened?"

Even though she could see Elsa blush lightly at her compliment, she let it slide as she listened to the queen explain to her what had happened after she fell unconscious.

"The Sorcerer's Apprentice?" Anna asked in disbelief only to have Elsa confirm it with a nod.

Anna of course had read the tales, and even though she never really believed they were one hundred percent true, more and more stories were published every few years over a course of nearly a century. And although they had recently stopped entirely, there surely must have been some truth behind them since they were coming out for such a long period of time and had dozens of different authors from different countries working on them.

"But that was not the most amazing thing I've seen today," Elsa countered.

"No?" Anna asked curiously. "Then what was?"

Elsa smiled. " _You_ , willing to sacrifice yourself for me."

Anna blushed deeply under Elsa's grateful gaze. "W-well I couldn't let it hurt you. I-I…you're my friend, Elsa." She squeezed her hand gently and smiled at the blonde.

Elsa's eyes sparkled a little as if she was holding back tears. She then leaned forward, and before Anna knew what was happening, she felt soft, warm lips against her cheek.

_What just…?_

Anna felt her breath hitch as the queen's lips lingered on her cheek for just a second before she sat back in her seat, a content smile on her face. Anna didn't know what to say. She felt her whole body heat up and an unfamiliar feeling of blood rushing to her thighs made her gulp. She was just about to blurt out some incoherent nonsense before she was cut off by a loud rumble coming from her stomach.

Elsa giggled at the sound that echoed through the empty room. "I thought you might be hungry when you woke up." She got up and walked towards a covered plate that sat on the table. "I had them make you something light. It's been sitting here for a couple of hours but it should still be good."

She handed Anna the plate. "Oooh, sandwich." Elsa smirked at how Anna's eyes widened at the sight.

The two girls spent another hour talking, before Elsa decided to retire to her room, wishing Anna a good night and promising she'd come to visit tomorrow.

Anna smiled and sighed contently when she thought of Elsa after she left. She blew out the candle on the table next to her and laid back down, running her hand over her cheek before she drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: for anyone who might be a little confused - John was a normal kid 'till the age of 8 and just then the Sorcerer took him in as an Apprentice and slowed his body clock - therefore the age is counted as 17 slowed years + the 8 normal years (give or take few years here and there)


	9. Chapter 9

Anna woke up early in the morning, the memories from the previous night still fresh in her head.

_Was it just a dream?_

A quick glance at the empty plate that was sitting on the small table next to the bed reassured her that it indeed was real. Anna grinned in relief and ran a hand over her cheek. She couldn't help but remember the moment when she had received the chaste kiss from the queen.

The mere thought made her stomach flutter and her body warm up. Anna didn't know why she felt this way, but strangely enough, the little kiss on her cheek only left her wishing for more.

_What? More? Well it surely wasn't unpleasant but still…_

Before Anna could get further into the issue, the doors opened and a nurse came in to replace her chamber pot as well as her poultice. After that she left and returned with an elderly doctor a few minutes later, along with a tray of food for breakfast.

"You seem very good, miss Anna," said the doctor. "With your current recovery rate you will be up and about in no time. You have a remarkably thick skull if I may say so."

Anna brightened up at the thought of being able to spend some time with her brother and Denise again.

_And Elsa…_

"I think we will leave you in bed for a couple more days just to be sure, but then you will be free to go."

Anna grinned at the elderly man and nodded her head excitedly.

"Alright, you can rest for now and you let us know if you need anything." He gestured to a little bell on the table beside her bed. "Just ring it and a nurse will be with you shortly."

As the doctor finished and was about to leave the nurse nudged him with her elbow and made some inaudible remark while gesturing towards the door.

"Oh!" The doctor snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot. There is someone who would like to see you. We'll fetch her and leave you two alone." With that they both left the room.

Anna sat there staring at the door.

_Is it her?_

A few moments later there was a low knock on the door, and it began to open.

_Elsa…?_

Anna held her breath in anticipation of seeing her favorite blonde, only to be greeted by someone who she had not been expecting to see. At least not for a long time.

"B-Belle?" Anna's breath hitched at the sight of the brunette.

"Hi, Anna." Belle grinned and rushed to the bed to give the confused redhead a hug and Anna was too stunned to object. Not that she would anyway.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a vacation?" Anna asked after they separated and Belle had sat on the edge of the bed.

"We were supposed to leave yesterday, but then there was that huge explosion and the castle gates were practically in flames. You think I would just leave, knowing you were here?" She poked Anna's nose playfully, making the young girl giggle and smile with affection.

Anna explained to Belle what had happened yesterday, her narration ending with Belle hugging her tightly.

"Gods, Anna. They weren't exaggerating." Anna nuzzled her head into the crook of Belle's neck, feeling safe and comfortable in the embrace. Both girls stayed silent for a moment before Belle pulled away from the embrace and pinched Anna under her ribs.

"Ow!" Anna whined. "What was that for?"

"You told me you'd stay out of trouble. Well I knew you couldn't keep that promise for too long but two days after that and you're already in a hospital bed? That must be a record even for you!"

Both girls chuckled at Belle's rant before she spoke again.

"But all jokes aside Anna, that was immensely brave of you."

Anna felt herself blush at the praise and ducked her head slightly, trying to hide her red cheeks.

"I've brought you something," Belle announced, lifting a bag she brought with her onto the bed. "It just arrived yesterday. I was originally meant to send this to you through a servant, since I wouldn't be able to make it here in time before our boat would set off. But since I am here now I can give it to you personally!" She handed the bag to the already curious Anna with a sly smirk on her face.

Anna went and opened the bag. "Books?" Anna exclaimed excitedly and quickly proceeded to pull them out of the bag one by one. Strangely, she found out she had never seen or heard about any of these titles.

"Yes, we received a delivery of a brand new titles so you definitely haven't read these before."

Anna grinned widely, her eyes widening in excitement with every book she pulled out. However, she stopped and stared when one book cover caught her attention. The cover was illustrated with a beautifully patterned golden snowflake and the book bore a title of the same name.

" _Golden Snowflake_?" Anna asked in wonder. "What's this one about?"

"Oh, it's a story about a princess and a knight. The knight is tasked with escorting the princess to a far away land where she is to be wed to her suitor. The princess and her knight don't get along well at first, but during their journey they start to see each other in a different light and eventually fall for each other."

Anna frowned, confused. "A Princess and her knight falling in love with each other? Seems like a pretty old concept to me. There have been dozens of stories like that."

Belle smiled. "I think you'll find a certain element that sets this one apart from all the other ones."

Anna narrowed her eyes at the brunette, pretty sure that Belle knew something crucial about the book she wasn't letting on. But Belle just stared calmly back at her with a sly smirk on her face. "Well alright,  _you_! I'll find out by myself then!"

Both girls continued to giggle and talk until they heard the bell tower toll nine times.

Belle frowned. "I have to go Anna. We leave at half past nine."

Anna smiled and took Belle's hands into her own. She was sad that her friend was leaving of course, but she was grateful for all the extra time she got to spend with her. "Thank you Belle, for coming here. You didn't have to but you still came to check if I'm alright. You're an amazing friend."

Belle sighed contently and enveloped Anna in a tight hug. "I know you can't just keep away from trouble," the brunette voiced softly as they held each other. "But just…just  _try_  to stay out of harm's way." They ended the hug and Belle looked Anna right in her eyes. "Can you do that for me?"

Anna gave her a warm smile. "Of course."

Belle gave Anna a peck on the cheek and got up from the bed. Strangely enough the kiss did not make her flutter all over as Elsa's did.

"Now you made a promise, so I hope you intend to keep it." Belle smirked as she stood near the door, not too keen on leaving even though she had to.

"I'll  _try_." Anna smirked and winked at her. "Goodbye Belle."

"Goodbye Anna." Both girls stared at each other for just a moment before Belle turned her head and left the room.

Anna was now alone with her thoughts. She wanted to go back to wondering why Belle's kiss had virtually no effect on her unlike Elsa's but she had a different matter that required her attention. Anna grinned as she grabbed the Golden Snowflake and opened it to the first page.

She longingly read about the blonde princess who she picture looking just like Elsa. She was eager to find out what it was about the story that Belle thought would catch her interest. But she wasn't expecting that she would find it just few pages in.

_The knight is a woman?_

* * *

 

Elsa headed to the infirmary to have her bandage changed. Even though her whole body felt utterly sore and her head injury stung dreadfully it still wasn't the main issue on her mind. That one was reserved for the event of the previous night.

_The kiss._

Elsa sighed.

_What was I thinking?_

Elsa had never kissed anybody, with the exception of her Mama and Papa but even those kisses stopped once she got older. The blonde hadn't kissed anyone in years. So why was she compelled now to kiss Anna, who she knew for only a few days. Granted she quickly became one of her closest friends and Elsa cared for her deeply as she knew Anna did as well.

But Elsa couldn't help but wonder if there was much more to it than just a show of gratitude on her part. She just couldn't shake the feeling she received after the peck on Anna's cheek. The strange sensation that coursed through her body, not at all unpleasant. Was there a small part of her that actually…enjoyed it?

_But Anna…_

Elsa remembered how the redhead's eyes widened in shock after her action, certainly scared or disgusted by her antics. Sudden guilt swelled in Elsa's heart. The last thing she wanted was to make Anna uncomfortable. Elsa valued their friendship too much to let that happen.

_I have to apologize. It was foolish of me and she needs to know I am sorry it happened._

The problem was that she wasn't sorry, not really. If anything it only left her craving more contact. Anna made her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time, or ever, for that matter. And they were definitely not unpleasant. Even though Elsa didn't know where these feelings were going to take her, she had been shut away for too long to make any sense of them. But if there was anyone who she would let help her open up, it was Anna.

She was going to apologize, there was no doubt about that. Even if Anna hadn't minded the kiss, she needed to make sure. But if they were both fine with it then she would need someone to talk about these feelings.

"Elsa!" A familiar voice echoed through the hall behind her and Elsa stopped, turning around with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Merida." Elsa glanced over the ginger whose hair seemed to be even wilder then usual. Also the bags under her eyes suggested a restless night.

"T-there's…there's so much I have to t-tell you," she managed through her shallow breaths, not even remotely hiding her excitement.

"Let me guess. You spent the whole night talking with the Apprentice."

"What? No, no. John and I talked only until it got dark. It was all the things he and I found out that wouldn't let me sleep! I basically spent the better part of the night thinking all the stuff through. I even made notes on what I need to ask him next time."

She triumphantly showed Elsa a parchment filled with dozens of questions that were presumably plaguing the ginger's mind. Some sentences were written horizontally as there wasn't any more room on the bottom of the page.

"Well that's—wait, John?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, John is his name." Merida grinned as she folded the parchment.

"Oh?" It was a rather common name, Elsa thought. But with such legendary character no name could possibly live up to the expectations. "Well that's a nice name."

"Right? I thought so too!" Merida exclaimed passionately. "Oh, and he asked if it'd possible to talk to you today."

"Well of course, there are still questions he needs to answer." Elsa pondered for a short moment. Anna would surely want to talk to their savior as well and now was as good a time as any. "Merida, I am going to the infirmary to have my bandage changed but then I am going to see Anna. If you would fetch the Ap—John now, you can join us in Anna's infirmary room and we can all get the answers we need."

Merida's smile widened impossibly and she gave Elsa a military salute. "Consider it done!" With that she was again bolting down the hall.

_Oh Merida._

Elsa shook her head in amusement, but she was glad that the ginger was so happy. With a content smile, she headed to the infirmary.

* * *

 

John was running his hands over the stone wall of the castle's hall. He could feel the age resonate through it. It was always nice to feel things even older than he was. They carried memories, so many memories.

Speaking of memories, some pleasant ones came back yesterday when he talked with Merida. Although there were some unpleasant ones as well.

Overall though he was very glad for the ginger's company. He had spoken more words yesterday than he had in several decades. The young girl had this comfortable vibe and her eyes were full of wonder, just like his own.

"Lady Belle."

John turned his head at the sound, seeing a guard bowing his head to a brunette that was passing by.

_Lady Belle?_

There was only one Belle John had ever heard of and this one being a lady only supported his inkling. He wasn't in France when it happened a few years ago, but he had heard the stories. He never saw her so he couldn't know if this was indeed  _that_  Belle, but he had nothing to lose.

"Hello, Lady Belle." He bowed as she was passing by.

Belle stopped in her tracks and eyed him from head to toe in confusion. "Hello…sir."

He smiled. "Say hello to  _Prince_  Adam for me."

Her eyes widened in surprise but at his warm expression she soon calmed down. "I-I will. Thank you."

He nodded and observed her as she continued down the hall.

_Tale as old as time._

"John?"

He turned his head in surprise as Merida caught him staring in thought at the empty hall.

"Oh, hello Merida. Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Don't worry about that, it happens to me a lot too. Actually, Elsa said that if you want to talk, she has time right now."

The Apprentice smiled. "Splendid. Just give me a moment, I need to grab my coat."

* * *

 

Anna had her nose buried in the book. She didn't expect that it would grab her attention this much. She expected to be grossed out, embarrassed, or just downright bored. But the thought of two women together wasn't as revolting as she expected. It was actually rather appealing.

Maybe even more because she pictured the blonde princess as Elsa and herself as her knight in shining armor. Protecting her, serving her…loving her? Anna raised her eyes from the book at the thought.

_This isn't right. Elsa is my friend, I can't think of her like that. And I don't even like girls, I would know if I did, wouldn't I?_

Her thoughts returned to the moment yesterday, when she was following Elsa to the courtyard. She remembered the sway of her hips, the slim, elegant figure that made her legs weak and finally the kiss she received that had made her head spin. It would take so little to just turn her head a bit so that those soft lips would land on hers. Anna clasped her hand over her mouth.

_Am I attracted to Elsa?_

This couldn't be happening. Thousands of thoughts flooded Anna's mind all at once. Elsa was a woman. Elsa was a queen. Elsa was…a friend. That fact was the worst part. The amazing Elsa that gave her a new home, her trust, her friendship, and she was repaying her by having these thoughts about her. The fact that Anna found the thought of kissing Elsa quite attractive and tempting made the young girl's heart ache with guilt.

Bitter tears tickled the corners of Anna's eyes.

_Elsa can never know! Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding. Maybe I'm just imagining things. Yes, that has to be it! She was in mortal danger three times in the past few days, I am just being overly emotional and protective of her. And I got hit in the head. That has to count for something too._

Anna tried to rationalize her feelings and managed to somewhat calm down, but deep down she knew that she was just avoiding her true affection for Elsa. The redhead put her face in her hands, tears threatening to pour. The amount of emotional stress her mind was now facing was too much.

Suddenly a knock on the door made her jolt her head up. Anna panicked. She wanted to crawl under the bed in shame as if her thoughts could be as transparent on her face as her guilt filled expression. As the doors began to open she realized she still had the book open in her lap. She grabbed it and swiftly shoved it under her pillow.

"Anna?"

The redhead cringed at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned her head, trying to put on a convincing smile which came out more as a grimace. But that changed into an expression of pure awe as soon as Anna laid her eyes on Elsa.

Anna felt her cheeks warm up as she ran her eyes up the blonde's slim figure that could make anyone turn their heads. For the first time she noticed the perfect curves of Elsa's hips and bosom that made her heart pound in her chest.

When her eyes landed on the blonde's face Anna felt her breath hitch. Those alluring rose red lips only made the redhead wish she could be blessed with another soft and gentle kiss. The pale skin of Elsa's face was flawless as polished marble, embellished only by a light shade of pink that graced her cheeks and a few pale freckles around her adorable nose.

As Anna finally gazed into the azure blue eyes she had no more doubt of where her attractions lie. Although she suspected that deep down she always knew, she was far too blind to realize it until now. Elsa was gorgeous. Even though Anna knew that before, now she saw Elsa not just as a friend but also as the beautiful woman she was.

"H-hi," Anna finally breathed out.

"Hi." Elsa smiled widely and took a seat next to Anna's bed. All the while the redhead was watching her in admiration.

_Gods, she's so…_

Anna ducked her head in shame when Elsa caught her staring. Anna tried to act normal, as if nothing was wrong, but she found herself incapable of even that. Normally, she and Elsa would make casual eye contact when talking to each other but the redhead was far too embarrassed and ashamed of herself to even look at her now. Especially when she was sitting a mere two feet from her.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Elsa asked, worry audible in her voice.

"What? Yes! Of course! Everything's fine!" Anna shot her an uneasy grin, trying to support her claim, but failed miserably. Before Anna returned to staring guiltily at her hands, she caught a glimpse of Elsa's expression. The queen was frowning deeply, as if she felt just as guilty as her.

_Just say something, you can do this. Just start a conversation and stop acting like a complete weirdo._

"Anna, I know what you're thinking," Elsa said in a sorrow filled whisper.

Anna's eyes widened as pure fright gripped her heart.

_What?! How can she now?! Am I really that obvious?!_

"Last night I…I shouldn't have kissed you…"

_What?_

Anna raised her head to look at the blonde only to find her face locked in remorse. The redhead was confused to what was going on right now, but her guilt and shame was immediately replaced by worry.

"…I don't know what came over me and I am truly sorry…" Elsa was bowing her head in remorse, clutching her hands in her lap.

"E-Elsa, no—"

"…I completely understand if you are revolted by my behavior. But please believe me I-I've never wanted to make you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry Anna."

Anna stared for a few seconds at the blonde, only to find her on the verge of tears.

"No, no, Elsa wait…" Anna reached for her hand but Elsa pulled away and turned her head, trying to hide from Anna's gaze.

"Elsa…" Anna said softly and gently grasped one of Elsa's hands. Elsa was still avoiding Anna's gaze but unwillingly squeezed the redhead's hand in response.

"…You didn't disgust me, alright? I could never feel that towards you." Anna reached for Elsa's face and cupped her cheek. Both girls felt a jolt course through their bodies at the shared touch.

"Actually…" Anna tenderly tilted Elsa's head to face her. The blonde's eyes fluttered as she leaned into the touch, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"…it felt rather…" Anna stopped when Elsa's eyes opened and stared deeply into her own. Their faces were mere inches apart, both girls too paralyzed with each other to move or say anything. Anna's breath hitched as her eyes slipped down to take a quick look at those rose red lips that were now slightly parted and quivering with anticipation. Though anticipation of what neither of them knew.

"…pleasant," Anna finished in a low whisper that was still audible enough for Elsa to hear clearly, given their closeness.

Elsa, presumably wanting to say something, but finding herself at a loss of words, responded with a small whimper. Anna's eyes once again slid down to Elsa's full lips, her heart beating so hard, she could swear it was going to jump out of her chest.

_I could just lean in and…_

A particularly loud voice, coming from beyond the door, broke both of them from their daze.

" _Oh, Elsa is really amazing when you get to know her! She is just a little shy is all! And Anna is awesome too! I haven't known her for long, but still—"_

" _I am sure I will be able to determine that on my own, thank you Merida."_

Both girls pulled away as fast as if a lightning bolt struck between them. Just then the ginger princess barged through the door, followed closely by a young man.

"Hey, you two!" Merida grinned as she marched inside.

"Hello…" He quickly glanced between Elsa and Anna who were both flushed in a deep shade of red, looking everywhere but each other. "…have we come at a bad time?"

"NO!" both girls shouted, taking the newcomers back in surprise.

"I mean no, no, not at all!"

"We were just talking."

"Yeah! Talking! That we did, definitely!"

As everything went silent for a while, the newcomers stared at them in confusion for a moment. Merida then took in a breath and raised a finger, intending to comment on the situation but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. As she glanced at the Apprentice, who gave her a serious look which made Merida put her hand down and pursed her lips.

Elsa was the first to speak. "I invited the Apprentice to speak with us as he wants to explain himself. I hope that's okay with you, Anna?"

Anna grinned. "Oh, you bet! So you are  _the_  Apprentice?"

She glanced over him in a quick look. He looked very young. His shortly trimmed beard was about an inch longer then his hair, presumably kept short on purpose as Anna didn't notice any signs of baldness. Both his hair and facial hair were the color of bright flames, though a shade darker then Anna's own, much closer to Merida's hair color.

He was dressed in a loose white tunic and black leather trousers, and he had a dark red coat folded over his left hand. He bowed his head with a smile.

"Indeed I am, lady…Anna, I presume?"

She nodded her head. "Just Anna, please. I'm no lady."

He gave her a knowing nod.

"I heard you also go by the name John. Would you prefer us calling you that?" Elsa added to the conversation.

John's smile widened. "I would be delighted, Your Majesty."

"Please, you saved my and Anna's life, for which I am eternally grateful. You can call me Elsa."

"No problem then,  _Elsa_." He smirked.

Elsa pursed her lips. "Very well, then. Before you tell what you are really here for, I, as well as Anna, I believe, would like to hear some…explanations. You don't have to give us the lecture our dear Merida received but we would still like at least a short version of just…what and how?" Elsa found herself at a loss of words, so she just plainly shrugged her shoulders with an inquiring expression on her face.

"Oh, yes, yes please!" Anna nodded her head, grinning widely.

John smirked as he and Merida exchanged a look, which was then followed by Merida jumping onto the bed next to Anna, anticipating the story as a child would a fairytale. The Apprentice put on a smug expression and threw his coat to the side, missing the peg on the wall by just an inch.

"Umm, I meant to do that," he said, trying to hide his failure, earning a chuckle from both Anna and Merida. Even Elsa smirked at his show of clumsiness.

The Apprentice placed a chair in front of the bed and took a seat. He began to give the girls a briefer version of all the information that Merida received the day before.

Anna was as mesmerized as Merida had been, clinging onto every word with an expression full of wonder. Many times he was interrupted by one of the girls, who just needed an answer to a burning question, which he gladly gave.

Even though John wanted to make the explanation quick they still spent more than an hour listening to his engaging narration.

"And I think that about covers it." He got up and walked towards his coat, picking it up from the ground. "Now to the more pressing matters."

He pulled a huge book out of its folds, and after putting the coat on the peg he walked back to his seat. He sat down with the book in his lap and was just about to open it until he noticed the three astonished faces staring directly at him.

"H-how did it fit in there?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Oh." He realized their source of confusion. "The coat can magically hold anything you can fit through the inner side, without limit. If it fits through you can store it there."

"Oh,  _now_  I get where you got all that stuff you have in your room!" Merida exclaimed.

He nodded and continued to browse through the book. "Now, onto the creature we faced." He placed the open book on the bed before the three girls. The pages were covered in strange runic letters that even Anna, through all her years of browsing all manners of exotic books, had never come into contact with.

The more important thing though was that one of the pages was a perfect illustration of the beast they fought. The sight made all three girls twitch.

"What is that thing?" Elsa asked.

"This…" John rose and pressed his finger against the picture on the page. "…is a lesser demon from the pits of  _Discordia_."

"The pits of what?" Merida asked, gulping at the eyes of the demon that were shining like suns even in the picture.

Anna piped up before John had the chance. " _Discordia_  is the plain of the eternal fire, home to all manner of these creatures. It has many names in different languages and interpretations –  _Duat_ ,  _Muspelheim_  …some people call it  _Hell_."

There was silence as the other two girls stared ecstatically at Anna. John on the other hand smirked in acknowledgement. "It seems someone knows their books. You are indeed right."

"I don't really know that much about it, but it is very often used in all manners of poetry and philosophical works. I never imagined it was real though," Anna added, as she felt some sort of explanation was in order.

"The realm of Discordia is another plain of existence entirely, but believe me that it is indeed real." He looked at the picture of the horned beast and frowned. "Although I must say it was the first time that I met any creature that came from the realm of the eternal fire."

"Really?" Merida asked. "You've seen so many devilish things but never something from…well…Hell?"

John shook his head. "You see, these creatures can't just enter our world as they please. They have to be summoned. And nobody does that anymore."

"Why?" Elsa inquired, now just as mesmerized and sucked into the conversation as the other two girls.

"Well, to give a demon an entrance into our world, you need to sacrifice a life. The creatures of Discordia accept souls as a toll of passage. The greater the demon, the more souls it requires. No matter how unethical and downright evil this practice is, it is also very difficult to execute and so it takes a very powerful and experienced magic user to manage it."

He scratched his beard and continued. "This was commonly practiced by the warlocks of the Egraweth Empire, but since the Fall their ways have been abandoned. Well, at least it was thought so, until now."

Merida and Elsa were looking at him with the same confused look so he turned to Anna. "Anna, care to elaborate?"

Anna nodded excitedly. "In times of the Old Empire the warlocks were both the ruling and the spiritual cast of their society. Their practices of the dark arts of magic made them feared and respected, but also very powerful in the terms of war. Many smaller nations were subjugated and absorbed into the Empire thanks to the quote on quote  _Hell_  they could raise upon the battlefield. But now, with what you said, I think that the quotations might no longer be accurate."

"Yes it was so. The warlocks were happy to sacrifice the souls of their defeated enemies or even their own subjects to call upon the powers of Discordia in their conquests. Killing a demon isn't as easy as it might seem. Even the lesser demons can cause unspeakable havoc and destruction and it takes more than swords and strength of arms to slay them."

"But your blade had no problem killing it." Elsa brought up.

"Well," John chuckled, "I don't wield any ordinary blade."

"Yes, you said it's called  _the_   _Jibberwhat's Bane_? Or something along those lines?" Elsa deduced.

" _The Jabberwock's Bane_?" Anna spoke up as John got up and strode to his coat. "As in  _the Vorpal Blade_? The sword that had slain the Jabberwocky?"

John reached into his coat and pulled out his sword. "The very same," He acknowledged and held the sword in his outstretched hands, as if presenting it to the three girls.

"But I thought that was just a ridiculous poem." Elsa said, as she remembered herself reading it at some point now after Anna's clarification.

John gave her an amused look. "More ridiculous than stories of a  _would be sorcerer_ boy?" Elsa fell silent, the explanation contradicting her argument.

"May I?" Merida asked, motioning towards the blade.

John nodded. "But be very careful. The Vorpal sword isn't just a good work of craftsmanship. The enchantment placed upon it grants it the power to kill any living thing with a single strike. One cut and anything, no matter how big, strong or powerful, will fall. It doesn't matter how small or how insignificant the injury it causes – one strike and you're done for."

_It goes SNICKER SNACK and leaves them dead._ Anna thought.

Merida gulped and put her hands back into her lap. "On second thought…you better keep it."

John smiled and went to return the blade into his magic garment.

"Where did you get it?" Anna wanted to quench her thirst for answers.

"That's a…that's a story for another day." The Apprentice wiggled his hand inside his coat and pulled out a crystal ball. "Now I would rather know who managed to summon a demon from Discordia for the first time since the Fall."

He sat down and shook the ball in his hand and it immediately filled with grey smoke, earning a collective 'aww' from all three girls. "Umm…display to us the vile master, of the creature that had caused disaster." John spoke to the ball. The smoke twisted and swirled inside the ball but eventually turned dark purple. "Well that isn't good." The Apprentice noted.

"What does it mean?"

"Purple smoke suggest an interference in the search spell. It means someone uses a truly  _great_  deal of magic to conceal their whereabouts." He frowned. "Never really met anyone who could do that…"

John shook his head. "No matter. I believe they won't just give up after this failure, it is only a matter of time before they strike again." He looked at Elsa. "And that's why  _I_  am here." He threw the ball on the bed and walked towards Elsa who looked at him with startled expression.

"Give me your hand."

"I-I am sorry?"

"Give me your hand, Elsa.  _Please_."

Elsa hesitantly outstretched her hand and John gently squeezed it in his own, closing his eyes as he did so. Anna felt a small sting of jealousy, but she didn't say anything.

"Unfocused, concealed… _distracted_?" At the last word he opened his eyes and looked directly at Anna. The two shared a few seconds of steady eye-contact before John shook his head. "Y-yes, just as I thought. Your powers are in constant turmoil inside you. They act out on their own sometimes, don't they?"

Elsa managed a weak nod as she folded her hands in her lap. "Y-yes."

The Apprentice took one of her hands in his own. "Elsa, your power will only grow, there is beauty inside it but also great danger. You must learn to control it or you might end up hurting those you care about." He threw a quick glance at Anna, but continued. "I will help you learn how to channel your abilities, and how to use them with precision."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

He smiled and patted her hand before releasing it. "That's what I do. Whatever you might fear, I will help you take on." He picked up the ball from the bed and went to his coat to put it away. "I promise you that I will aid you to properly control them as well as finding whoever had sent the demon after you." He took the coat in his hand. "I will leave you now, you surely have a lot to talk about. If you would like anything of me, you need only ask. We will start your training as soon as your condition allows it." He bowed his head and turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Merida bolted from the bed. "I'll come with you, I have some more questions."

John smiled and waited for Merida to join his side, after which they both left the room, leaving Elsa and Anna alone again. The silence was deafening and the redhead was the first one to speak up.

"Well, that was a lot to take in!" She chuckled to relieve some of the tension.

Elsa giggled at her sudden exclamation. "Yes, it indeed was."

Both girls avoided each other's gazes, not wanting to get into the awkward faze they were in before Merida and John came in. Elsa got up. "I-I think I will retire to chambers for a while. This…meeting left me with a lot to think about."

"Yeah, me too," Anna added, both girls still looking anywhere but each other.

"Umm…would you like anything of me before I go?" Elsa asked before leaving.

_You could stay._

"N-no I'm fine, thank you Elsa. But, if you could tell Kristoff to come and see me later, that would be great."

"Alright then." Elsa smiled, her head still ducked down to avoid Anna's look. "Goodbye for now, Anna."

"Goodbye, Elsa."

As the queen left Anna fell back onto the pillows with a thud.

_Gods…what am I going to do?_

* * *

 

"A Sorcerer you say?" the Eternal One scoffed.

As it turned out, some of his men recognized the man that stopped him from seizing his prize.

_Despicable order of magicians._

Although he had to give credit to this one for still being around. As far as he knew, the order of the Spiral Tower was long gone.

_And I should know, I hunted down more than a few members._

"Very well, then. Contact our allies. I want to know if anyone met him at some point, it might give us a way of how to get him out of the picture. Do you understand?"

" _Y-yes, my Lord."_  His servants answered through the mental link.

The Eternal One clench his orb tightly and ended the connection. Since brute force didn't work, he would have to be patient. And he would continue to wait until his time would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Snowflake book that Anna is reading is a reference to an Elsanna of the same name written by Talkpillow - it is a great story and I highly recommend reading it!


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa exited Anna's room with a deep sigh coming from her lips. All of the strange things she had learned from their session with the Apprentice sure had made her mind weary, but it was nothing compared to what had transpired before that. Elsa was sure of only one thing.

_Anna definitely didn't mind the kiss._

She had made that clear to Elsa.

_And if only through words._

Elsa gulped as she made her way through the infirmary. There was just something in the way the redhead mouthed her words. And when she touched her…

Elsa lifted her hand to run it against her cheek. She couldn't ignore the feeling that coursed through her body when Anna cupped her cheek ever so gently. There had never been a time when Elsa would feel too hot nor too cold, but in that moment she felt as if a fire was lit in the pit of her stomach.

The fire that made her burn with want and need. She wasn't sure of what, but she was certain that she didn't want it to stop. And when Anna tilted her head to look into her eyes, Elsa could swear she saw the same want in hers. The redhead looked at her almost hungrily. How further was she willing to go though, she wasn't sure.

Elsa considered for a moment if she saw in Anna's eyes only what she herself wanted to see. Maybe she was only imagining things, maybe the redhead's friendly personality made her see something that just wasn't there.

But she knew that was a folly. Anna was the one who brought their faces so close together. So close that Elsa could feel the redhead's shaky breath on her lips. So close they could even…

Elsa's eyes widened as she suddenly realized she was ghosting her fingers over her lips. She quickly hugged her torso and found a tucked away bench where she could sit with as much privacy as she could get in an infirmary.

Her mind contemplated on the event as best she could. Elsa may have been inexperienced in these matters but she was no fool, she knew what she felt was desire, longing for something out of her reach. She had read too many romance novels to not realize that. She just never expected that the feeling would be so intense.

All these new and strange emotions and feelings were attacking her mind all at once. And even though Elsa was able to suppress them before, for the sake of Anna's friendship, they were now immensely intensified by the redhead's own bold yet gentle advance. Elsa put her face in her hands.

_By all the Gods, what am I going to do?_

Anna was a woman. Anna was a commoner. Anna was her friend. All of these things should make a proper queen stop any and all advances on both sides and leave their relationship at the borders of friendship.

But did she want to stop? Even despite all the taboo their connection meant, Elsa still found herself filled with want. She wanted to explore these new feelings, to see where they would take her. And for the first time in her life she felt like she could.

_With Anna…_

Elsa sighed, both in exhaustion and irritation. This was too much for her to figure out in one sitting, maybe even too much to figure out just on her own. She got up and went to find Denise, thinking that maybe a pleasant talk could help her clear her mind, completely unaware that she left the bench she was sitting on covered with a small layer of frost.

After asking a few nurses she finally found Denise in a tucked away room on the other end of the infirmary. She knocked softly before she slipped in.

"Your Majesty." Denise smiled when she looked up from a book she was reading.

"I told you, you can call me Elsa, Denise. At least when it's just the two of us." She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the other blonde to put away her book and sit up properly. A hiss escaped her lips when she lifted herself up on her elbows.

"You don't have to sit up if it makes you uncomfortable," Elsa voiced lowly, concerned.

"Oh, nonsense," the blonde guard smirked, "the queen herself comes to visit me so  _this_  is the least I can do."

Elsa smiled at her.  _She's as humble as she is stubborn_. She reminded Elsa of a certain someone.

"How is your injury doing?" Elsa asked, looking at the guard's bandaged side.

"It seems to be pretty good according to Doctor Helbert. The wound is healing properly and so, since I am in no immediate danger, they've moved me here and used my previous bed for the other soldiers with more serious injuries." She touched her side and winced slightly.

"It is still terribly sore but it's much better now than it was two days ago. It actually stung so bad I couldn't sleep and had to stay awake for most of the night."

"Yes, Kristoff mentioned that he kept you company." Elsa noticed a small blush that crept its way onto the other blonde's face.

"Yeah, umm…he did. He's a good guy." She looked at her lap, unaware of the red that was now filling her cheeks.

Elsa smirked at the other girl's shyness. "I think so too."

"B-but it seems you got it worse than me." she said, gesturing towards the cap made of bandages constricting Elsa's head.

"Oh, well as long as I keep it tightly bandaged it should be fine."

"Same here," Denise mused with a grin.

The girls laughed and talked for several more minutes. Denise caught up on recent events and Elsa got a pleasant escape from the thoughts that were plaguing her mind.

"I have to be off," Elsa announced while getting up from the bed. "I still have some things I need to take care of and I promised Anna I would send Kristoff to see her."

"Of course, of course. I am honored you took some of your time to visit me, Your Maje-" She stopped when Elsa cast her a stern look. "I-I mean Elsa."

Elsa's strict expression turned into a smile as she turned to leave. She was just about to say her goodbyes when Denise called after her. "Oh, and could you, umm…tell Kristoff to please come and see me once he's finished visiting with Anna?"

Elsa glanced at her, a small smirk on her delicate features. "Of course, Denise. I'll see you later."

"Thank you E-Elsa, goodbye."

Elsa nodded at the once again blushing blonde guard and left the room. She smiled to herself at the fact that Kristoff and Denise seemed to be getting along quite well. With her mind somewhat relaxed of her still present issue she was on her way to Kristoff's chambers.

* * *

 

On her way through the castle Elsa met Kai and instructed him to inform the Coronan ambassador, Giulia, that the signing confirming the continued alliance between their kingdoms would take place tomorrow. Elsa didn't feel like conducting it today, not with so many things currently on her mind.

She arrived at Kristoff's chambers and gave the door three distinct knocks. She heard a little shuffling from inside and soon enough a voice called out.

"I told you, I don't need any new clothes, thank you! The ones I have are completely fine!"

Elsa giggled to herself and responded to the boy's rant. "Kristoff, it's me, Elsa."

There was a total silence for a few seconds followed by rushed footsteps. The door opened to reveal the flustered boy. "Hi, E-Elsa. I umm…sorry about that, I thought Kai was back with another 'fitting garb' for me."

Elsa cover her mouth to hide a small giggle. "I see that he wastes no time on making you look a proper nobleman."

"Oh you have no idea!" He shook his head. "After I woke up this morning, I found all the clothes in my closet arranged by color, all my boots cleaned and I could swear somebody trimmed my hair, but I hope I'm just imagining that." He ran his hand through his blonde locks as he said that.

Elsa chuckled at the man's antics. "The servants are used to being thorough, you must excuse them. I hope you are otherwise content with your accommodations?"

"Oh, definitely!" He crossed his arms. "The bed is as big as my entire room back home and it's  _incredibly_  soft!" Putting a big emphasis on the word he continued. "The maids drew me a bath after I woke up and it felt amazing. I haven't felt so relaxed in a long time."

"I am glad to hear that Kristoff."

"And what about you?" he asked gesturing towards Elsa's bandaged head. "Are you doing well?" he asked with concern.

"Yes I am, thank you for asking. It really isn't that bad. If I'm careful it should be just fine." She smiled at him and suddenly remembered why she was here. "Oh, Anna is awake and asked me to send you to her and before you ask, she is fine, so don't worry."

His eyes seemed to light up at the news, a wide smile spreading on his face. "R-really? That's amazing! I'll go see her at once. I would've already gone to see her but I just woke up about an hour ago. Seriously, I slept for over fourteen hours. I've slept through several meals so I just had to eat something and let's face it, I really needed the bath too."

Elsa chuckled once more at Kristoff's honesty. "Well I won't keep you from your visit, I am sure Anna can't wait to see you."

Kristoff nodded with a smile. "Thank you," he said simply.

Elsa looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For looking out for Anna. I can see how much you care for her and I can tell that all the nice things she says about you are true. You two really go great together."

Elsa's eyes widened slightly at the statement. Surely he couldn't know… But the genuine smile on his face reassured Elsa that he was being sincere. Her anxiety quickly vanished and her cheeks started regaining their color.

"T-thank you Kristoff. That means a lot, coming from her family."

He waved his hand. "Oh, don't mentioned it." He slipped out of his room and closed the door behind him. "Alright, I'm off to see that fidgety gingersnap."

Elsa giggled and almost let him go when she remembered the other request she received. "Oh, and Kristoff…" He turned and looked at her inquisitively. "Denise asked me to ask you if you could pay her a visit too—"

"She did?!" Kristoff exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly. "I umm, I mean yeah, I think I could do that…" He responded as he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

Elsa covered her mouth to hide an amused smirk. "Very well then, I will see you later Kristoff."

"Goodbye Elsa."

Elsa decided to head to her chambers and have a lunch served there to have a quiet place to contemplate. After her meal she went to seek out Merida.

* * *

 

"So what's this?" Merida asked as she picked up a flask containing some strange liquid.

"What?" John asked, looking up from a pile of books he was currently buried in. His eyes widened when he saw what she was holding. "Don't touch that!"

Merida jerked at his sudden outburst, the flask falling from her hand. John jump forward, catching the flask at the last possible second.

"You realize what you could have done?" He spoke seriously while getting up from the ground. "This contains the souls of the fourteen wicked sage-kings of the Bright Empire! You've almost released them from their prison, allowing them to wage havoc across the land once more!"

Merida was now shaking with guilt and fear at the words. "R-really?"

John straightened up and moved towards her so that they were barely a foot apart. He wasn't much taller than her, barely an inch but, Merida still felt as if he was towering over her. Then suddenly he popped open the flask and downed its contents, all while Merida stared, speechless.

"Nah, I was just kidding, it was apple brandy, but I was saving it for later."

A huge wave of relief washed over the ginger followed by an even bigger one of anger. "Oh, come on! I was frightened that I nearly released some unholy abomination!"

John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, revealing an amused grin. "Well that's your punishment for not listening to me. I told you not to snoop around."

"Well I wouldn't start snooping around if you would finally find the map!" She voiced angrily.

"If you would wait for one more moment," he said, putting the flask inside the desk. "You would see that I already found it!" He presented to her a rolled up piece of parchment.

Merida grinned and helped him clear everything away from the desk so they could spread the parchment over it.

_The Known World_  Merida read in her head. The map revealed the three continents the ginger knew of, but there were some bits of land to the far west of the shores of Europa that she was previously unaware of.

"There are other lands west of Europa?" She asked curiously.

"Umm, well…let's focus on the issue at hand, the Old Empire." He pressed his finger against Africa.

"The Egraweth Empire held the whole of Africa?" Merida marveled.

"No, no," John said and encircled the majority of North Africa with his finger, "though it was still enormous. It stretched from the Red Sea, along the southern shores of the Mediterranean all the way to the waters of the Atlantic."

Merida watched as he rode his finger along the map. She was confused. "But there is nothing but barren wasteland there."

John nodded. "Indeed, but it wasn't always so. These wastes were once lush and green with forests and sustained by rivers of fresh and clean water. It was were the Egrawethiens started building their nation, thousands of years ago. Back then those lands were fertile and rich, so the Egraweth kingdom grew in power and prosperity. But they also grew greedy and power hungry and started to absorb other tribes and peoples into their nation, taking them as slaves and their territories as lands for their newly established Empire."

Merida listened mesmerized. She never realized that ancient history could be so interesting.

"And when they started to delve into the dark arts, their conquest only accelerated. At the peak of their power they had most of Northern Africa in their grasp. All its riches, resources and people at their command."

"So what happened?" Merida blurted out, too deeply immersed into the story to check the volume of her voice.

The Apprentice gave her a smirk and looked at her with an expression that was basically telling her that she already knew the answer. The ginger thought to herself for a while before it hit her.

"The Fall!"  _Of course, our very calendar is measured since the end of the Old Empire._  But something just didn't add up. "But wait…how could the entire Empire just suddenly fall with all of their power and resources?"

John nodded and opened a book over the map. Merida leaned over and looked at the page it was opened to. There was a beautifully painted illustration of lush forest full of palm trees, little brooks, and ponds. In the background was a magnificent city, its tall walls overshadowed only by its mighty spires. The picture would look almost idyllic were it not for the main part of it. The skies were blackened with dark clouds and smoke, flaming rocks falling from the heavens in as a shower of destruction, leaving everything seem like it was in a fiery inferno. The title of the picture read  _The Fall of Egraweth_.

Merida gulped and look at John, severely disturbed by the image. "W-what happened?"

He sighed. "No one knows for sure. Some think that the dark deals with the evils of Discordia finally caught up with them, others say that the Egrawethiens sought to become Gods and so they were punished for their insolence. Whatever might have been the cause, the result left the entire Empire in ruins, or worse. Every inch of land the Empire had owned was set ablaze and, according to some sources, the flames burned until there was nothing left to burn."

John turned several pages as he spoke, revealing another image. This time there was nothing but a field of ashes and smoke as far as the eye could see. Merida stared at the image with a heavy heart.  _How many people died there? How many perished in the flames? How many children were burned alive?_

"Hence forth, the lands of the Old Empire became known as the Burned Lands. Many would try to venture there in years to come, trying to uncover the secrets of old Egraweth. Back then there were dozens of expeditions conducted in an endeavor to reach the heart of the Burned Lands, the great city of Egraweth itself. The Wizard-King Lars of the kingdom of Eldmar was one of the first to undergo such a journey. He and later his descendants were obsessed with finding the secrets of the Old Empire. So obsessed that their line died out in their foolish endeavors and their kingdom fell into disarray."

"They never found anything?" Merida asked quietly, hugging herself. The story was far more disturbing then she had anticipated.

The Apprentice only shook his head. "There was nothing to be found. The rain of fire that burned the entire nation made sure of that. Over the eons to come the Burned Lands slowly transformed into what we now now as the Sahara Desert. Some little dots of life reappeared here and there and some new nations emerged in the more habitable areas. The ancient Egypt for example or the Carthaginians. But the majority of the lands the Empire once owned remains inhospitable to this day."

"Then how come we know so much if all of the Empire was destroyed?"

"Believe me, there isn't much more that we know about the Old Empire. The most information we have is all about its fall, and since you now know how even the cause of that remains a mystery to this day, you should have a pretty good idea of how  _'much more'_  we actually know. This book is a collection of works of a dozen different scholars that worked to uncover the history of Egraweth the best they could. Most of their information comes from other African tribes and small nations that were once at war with Egraweth but not yet assimilated into their Empire. Other information came from ancient tomes and artifacts that the Egrawethien merchants traded with other young nations that were beginning to form at that time."

Merida looked at the map only partially obstructed by the book and ran her eyes over the Sahara desert. "What do you think happened?"

"I…I think that they played with powers they couldn't control and got burned." Merida shot him an upset look and he quickly added. "No pun intended."

They both turned their gazes back to the book, more specifically to the image of the smoking wasteland. Suddenly a knock on the door broke them both from their daze.

"Come in, please." the Apprentice encouraged.

The door opened slightly and through it slipped the queen.

"Elsa?" Merida stared at her, perplexed.

John only smiled and nodded in greetings.

"Hello. Could I borrow Merida for a moment, please?"

"But we were just—" Merida didn't seem to notice the weary expression on the blonde's face but luckily the Apprentice did.

"Of course," he exclaimed and shut the book. "Merida was just leaving anyway."

"Wha—" She swirled around to face him but was met with a book being softly pushed against her chest. She looked at John who was giving her a serious expression and was tilting his head slightly to the side.

_What?_

Merida didn't know what to think before she realized he was gesturing in Elsa's direction as discreetly as he could.

"Isn't that right Merida?" he asked, turning her around by her shoulders so she could face Elsa.

Just now did the ginger notice how gloomy Elsa really was. All her curiosity about history was pushed aside as she was filled with concern for her friend. "Y-yeah! I was just going! Let's go Elsa." She gripped the book tightly and rushed to the blonde's side, giving John a thankful nod before they left his chambers.

* * *

 

"So you absolutely have to try out the bathtub when you're out of here. I am telling you it was like dipping into a hot spring." Kristoff continued to ramble incessantly about the wonders of the castle's bathtubs while Anna listened to his intriguing experiences.

Kristoff arrived about half an hour ago and after ending his interrogation about how she felt and if they were treating her properly, Anna finally got the pleasant conversation she was looking forward to. Anna let Kristoff do most of the talking, while she half listened and half thought about what she was going to tell him.

The whole ordeal with Elsa left her in dire need of help. She needed someone to talk to and confide in regarding her feelings. And there was no one she trusted more than her brother. He had never shunned her and she was sure he would not now. Telling him though was a something Anna dreaded. This was a pretty major change in her life and sharing it with someone made Anna extremely nervous.

_I can't just blurt it out as if it's no big deal. But I can't just tell him to prepare, he would think that my injuries are fatal and I am dying or something! Oh, Gods what am I—_

"Anna are you alright?" A concerned voice broke her from her inner monologue.

"What? Of course! Of course I'm alright, better than alright actually – completely marvelous!" The moment Anna stopped her ramble, she knew she was screwed.

"Anna, what's going on?" Kristoff asked, not amused and completely aware that there was something his sister was not telling him.

"Nothing's going on! Why would you think that?" Anna blurted out in defense, feeling her face heat up.

"Well maybe because the entire time I was here you were completely out of it. Maybe because when I confront you about it you backlash like a cornered animal and  _maybe_  because whenever you're lying you tend to play with your hair."

Anna looked at her hands and noticed she was twiddling one of her braids. She quickly let go and stared in her lap.

"Anna, you know you can tell me anything," Kristoff noted and gently squeezed her hand.

_There is no backing away now._

"Well I, umm…I…"

"Take your time, sis."

Anna closed her eyes, squeezed Kristoff's hand and let out a quick sigh. "I'm into girls!" Anna held her eyes tightly shut as if the wrath of the heavens was about to descend upon her. But none came. The room was silent. Anna slowly opened her eyes and looked at her wide eyed brother. Whatever reaction she was expecting from him, she never imagined him to respond with bursting into laughter.

"Kristoff…?" Anna asked her still laughing brother, half worried that he might've taken her statement as a joke.

"I-I am sorry, Anna…To be completely honest with you I thought that you were going to tell me you're dying so you can't imagine how relieved I am." He chuckled once more before calming down.

"Y-you're not angry with me? Or disgusted, or ashamed?"

Kristoff patted her hand gently. "Anna, the only time I was angry with you was when you wouldn't come out when we played hide and seek in the woods—"

"But I found a perfect hiding spot!" Anna whined.

"And I thought I lost you or some wild animal got you!" he protested with a frown.

"I know…" Anna hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"The only time I was disgusted with you was when you rolled in the dirt in the yard—"

"I really thought it was mud!"

"I know, I know! No need to remind me, please!" They both smirked at each other at the memory.

" _And_ …" He patted Anna's hand once more. "I could never be ashamed of you. There's no exaggeration in saying that I have the most amazing sister in the world."

Anna blushed deeply as a wide smile spread across her face. The corners of her eyes were wet with tears of joy. "T-thank you, Kris," she managed before she was pulled into a hug.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, alright? I am your brother and like it or not you are stuck with me." That earned a small chuckle out of the weeping redhead and she buried her face deeper into his shoulder. The embrace lasted for a few more moments before the two pulled away.

"Wait a minute," Kristoff said when he was once again seated in his chair. "Does that mean that asshole Eadric was forcing you into the relationship?"

Anna's mind returned several years back. When she was fourteen Eadric was her first admirer and the two eventually remained together for some time. Nothing ever happened between them besides kissing and maybe a little snuggling on a hay stack, but Anna couldn't say that their time together wasn't enjoyable. Even though Kristoff never saw Eadric as anything but a fop who wanted nothing more than to have his way with Anna, the redhead herself never got the impression.

Anna knew Kristoff was being a protective brother but she wished that he would listen to her at least once when she was telling him about Eadric. He was gentle and caring and not even once suggested a more intimate relationship with her, nor had he ever tried to force himself on her.

Eadric was just a beautiful young man and Anna enjoyed every moment spent with him. She was sure she would still be with him even now if it weren't for her father's unfortunate demise. Eadric was a son of one of the ice harvesting families and so when Anna's father died their relationship couldn't stay afloat. As a young ice harvester Eadric spent most of his time on the frozen lakes or in the low camp the harvester families build near the lake they were currently mining.

Unfortunately, both of those places would only remind Anna more of her father, not to mention that she never wanted to even set foot near the frozen waters again. As much as it pained Anna to do, she had to break off her relationship with the boy.

"No! Kristoff, I told you so many times Eadric was a good guy! And you would see that if you wouldn't be so protective of me for just a minute and had gotten to know him, I think you could've actually become good friends."

Kristoff raise his hands in defense. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry…so what does that mean then? Are you switching to the other team now?"

Anna hadn't actually thought about that. "I…I don't know. I mean it's not like I don't like boys anymore, it's just…I like girls too?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him confused.

"Well do whatever floats your boat sis." He smiled. "So who is it?"

Anna perked up at the comment. "W-what?"

"Well someone must've caught your eye to let you realize that, am I right?"

Anna gulped. This was the second hard part. "Y-yeah…"

"It's Elsa, isn't it?" Kristoff said in a completely calm voice.

"What!? That-I mean, what? Why would you think it's Elsa?" Anna panicked.

"Oh please." Kristoff waved his hand. "You talk about her all the time, Anna! And I mean all the time!"

"That doesn't mean anything! She is an amazing person so I just like to share that with you."

Kristoff nodded, amused. "Oh yeah, right, right. Do I need to remind you that when you started working in the bookshop your description of Belle was so vague you didn't even mention the fact that she's a woman?"

Anna blushed, but wasn't going to give up so easily. "I-I thought that was completely obvious! Except that, I told you all the things you needed to know."

"Oh, of course!" Kristoff nodded. "And with Elsa I of course just  _need_  to know – how she has the most adorable freckles on her nose, how there are always cute dimples in her cheeks when she smiles, how her eyes are so blue that—"

"Alright, alright! It's Elsa, you got me!" Anna was now blushing a deep shade of crimson and furiously clutching her bedsheets. She rubbed her temples. "What am I going to do Kristoff?"

"Anna." He took one of her hands. "Tell me everything."

And Anna did. She told him how it all started. Only innocent looks at first, nothing more than a thought that slowly evolved into a full attraction. She told him about the book Belle gave her and how it made her realize what exactly she was feeling. She told him how she and Elsa nearly kissed and how she now had no idea what to do.

Kristoff listened closely the whole time, letting her know that she didn't need to be ashamed of her feelings. "You know what I think?"

Anna look at him and shook her head.

"I think that tomorrow you should ask the doctor for a stroll, go find Elsa and tell her how you feel."

"B-but what if—"

"You can't act like nothing has happened Anna. No matter what she says this is something you two have to work out together, do you understand?"

"But she's a queen—"

"Anna, firstly she's your friend and I know Elsa cares a lot about you. Even if she wouldn't share your feelings she won't just kick you out, I'm sure of that, alright? You need to confront this head on!"

"But—"

"Gods dammit, Anna! You say  _but_  one more time and I will drag you to Elsa right now!"

Anna sighed. She knew he was right. She couldn't hold this inside her forever. They were both adults and they could talk it through.

"Alright, Kristoff. You win."

The blonde boy smiled. "Great! Now, let's figure out what are you actually going to tell her…"

* * *

 

"Elsa, are you alright?" Merida asked for what felt like the tenth time in as many minutes.

"Mhmm." Was the only thing the young queen had answered with.

They arrived at Elsa's chambers and after the blonde checked if there was no one in the hall, she closed the door. She then started quickly walking in circles in the middle of the room, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Elsa…?" Merida asked, slightly concerned now. She put the book she was holding on the night stand and approached Elsa, remaining a few feet away from her so she could have her space.

"I-I…I need to tell you something." Elsa stopped for a moment, taking in shallow breaths. Her face was twisted in guilt and fear.

"Oh Gods Els, what's going on?"

Elsa gulped and turned her back on the ginger. "I…I like Anna."

Merida was taken back by this, more confused than before. "Well, you don't say Elsa. She put her neck on the line for you – twice! I don't blame you for liking her, I like her too."

"No, no, no…" Elsa turned around, a deep frown on her face. "I mean I  _like_  her like her. As in…as in a romantic way." She hung her head down at her last words.

"Oh," Merida breathed out, "OH!" She almost shouted. "I knew it! Well, I didn't  _really_  know it, but I had this feeling like there was something here, I just couldn't put my finger on it and now it's all so clear! How you talked about her, how you cared for her, how you looked at—"

She was interrupted by Elsa's uncontrollable sobs. The young queen tried with all her might to retain her composure but it seemed to not be enough.

"Gods, Elsa!" The ginger rushed to her side just in time to catch the blonde as she leaned on her and they both slowly slipped to the ground.

Elsa was no longer able to hold back the tears nor sobs and buried her face into Merida's hair. The young princess, completely astonished by her sudden collapse, started drawing soft circles into the queen's back while caressing her hair with her other hand.

"Shh, shh. Let it out Elsa," she whispered to her friend as she gently cradled her.

After a few minutes Elsa's sobs died out and the young queen raised her head. "Y-you are not revolted by my attractions? I'm sick, unnatural..."

"Oh, come on Elsa, that's not true! And of course I'm not revolted! I might have been a little surprised, but that's all."

"But-but…I am a queen, I should lead by example—"

"You are only human Elsa, you can like whoever you want. I would really like to see the one who would tell the Ice Queen of Arendelle who she can and can't be involved with!" That made Elsa chuckle lightly.

Merida took Elsa's face in her hands and made her look at her. "Do you know what I see?"

Elsa turned her gaze down and shook her head slightly.

"I see the always proper and formal Elsa finally standing up and admitting she  _wants_  something! And as I know my Elsa…" She gave her a peck on her bandaged forehead. "…she won't let anything stop her from getting it."

This seemed to brighten Elsa up as she smiled widely and enveloped Merida in a tight hug. "Thank you Mer."

"You're welcome, Snowdrop." Elsa was so relieved and happy right now that she let the nickname slide.

As they parted from the embrace they remained sitting on the floor. "Now, tell me what has happened between you two," urged Merida.

And so Elsa told her. She told her how all of Anna's little quirks had caught Elsa's eye as merely cute at first and how later she started to realize that she might feel more from their friendship. She told her how that feeling only deepened after her small kiss. She explained how she was afraid that she might lose Anna because of those feelings and was willing to abandon them for the sake of their friendship. That was until she and Anna nearly kissed when all those emotions became too much for her to bear.

"Alright," Merida said, determined when she heard out Elsa's story. "You know what we'll do?"

"W-what? Elsa asked a little hesitantly.

Merida grabbed her hand and yanked them both up. "We are going to pick you a nice dress, work on that self-confidence and tomorrow  _you_ are going to get her!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to make things clear - the Egraweth Empire spanned the entirity of todays Sahara desert (find a satelite map of Africa and you'll see how big it was ;) ) - otherwise after their fall the history of the world is similiar to ours (Greeks, Roman Empire, Persia, Medieval times - all that stuff) with some magic mixed into it ;)
> 
> The history of this world will play a big role in the story so don't worry this is not the only time we delve into it ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa sat in the council chamber with lady Giulia, the ambassador of Corona, and Merida…the ambassador of the Highland kingdom of Scotland.

_I still can't believe that one._

The meeting, that was a prelude to the signing, was now in full swing and all three women listened to Kai read out the individual requisites of the document that sealed the alliance between their respective kingdoms.

Not much had changed in the properties of the document since it was signed nearly a thousand years ago. One of the few changes Elsa was aware of was the change of the title of the Clan Dun Broch of Scotland to the Highland Kingdom of Scotland roughly two decades ago, when Merida's father united the highland clans under one banner.

Thinking of the Scottish princess, the queen glanced in her direction, suppressing a chuckle when she saw the utterly miserable look on the young ginger's face. Merida was clearly trying with all her might to stay awake and focused. Even though she was holding up her head with her hand she still remained concentrated all throughout the session.

Elsa couldn't help but feel proud of her friend. Taking up responsibilities was never Merida's strong suit but today she proved otherwise.

Elsa herself was only half listening. Even though she had read the document through and through many times and was completely aware of every point, she wasn't paying the meeting her full attention because of an entirely different reason.

_Anna._

After she confessed her attraction towards Anna to Merida yesterday, the ginger wasted no time in preparing her for confessing her feelings to Anna. She helped her word out what exactly she wanted to say and supported her every time she wasn't sure she could really do it.

Picking out a good dress was also a lot of fun and it helped Elsa to relax. After an hour of Merida raiding her closet room and Elsa trying out over a dozen outfits, the queen's chambers were a complete mess. Different garments and slippers lay around everywhere and Merida still hadn't determined what the  _totally perfect dress_ was, as she had put it.

"This is all nice and dandy, but it's all too fancy or too formal. You can't look like you're going to a ball..." The ginger flipped through the back of the closet room. "…but you can't look like you're going to a stuck up diplomacy conference either."

"Maybe I can just make my ice dress again…" She looked down with a small blush on her cheeks. "…A-Anna seemed to like those."

"No, no, no…" Merida dismissed her. "…she has already seen you in those. We need something new, something daring, something breathtaking, something…" A sudden stop in her narrative made Elsa raise her head.

"Merida?"

The ginger didn't respond and instead came out of the closet with a fiery red dress. Although that would be an understatement. Fire was the very motive of the dress. Just like fire it started as a blazingly yellow and orange from the bottom, only progressively more red further up. On top of that the whole dress sparkled and glittered just like the uncontrollable element itself.

"What…is…this?" Merida mouthed through her deep and slow exhalations.

"T-that was a gift from the royal family of Corona for my eighteenth birthday," Elsa responded and rubbed her arm while looking away from the dress. There was a reason why the dress was tucked away in the back of the closet. It was too bold for Elsa to ever find the confidence to wear it, not that she ever was so outgoing to begin with.

"Elsa, it's perfect! This is exactly what you need." She snapped her fingers in the direction of the screen. "You – change – now!"

Seeing the ginger's determined expression, she knew there was nothing she could say to wriggle her way out of this. She took the dress and obediently went behind the screen to change. After she put it on and laced every bond she hesitantly came out from behind the screen, hanging her head low.

When Merida saw her it was as if she froze in place. She her eyes ran over Elsa from head to toe, only making the blonde more nervous.

"E-Elsa, you are…" She clasped her hands together in front of her face, cringing in delight. "You are absolutely gorgeous! This is perfect, more than perfect! You're beautiful, Elsa!"

Elsa perked up a bit at the praise, a small smile creeping its way onto her face. "T-thank you."

"I mean…I know blue is really your color but this…" She gestured with her hand over Elsa's dress. "…You're making me question my own attractions here as well."

This comment made Elsa chuckle and Merida only joined her, seeing that the blonde was finally beginning to relax. "Come on…" The ginger linked her arm with Elsa's. "…get your butt to the mirror, you have to see how beautiful you are!"

Elsa smiled sheepishly but let herself be dragged all the way to the full body mirror where she could see the marvel her friend praised so much. And indeed she saw it. The blonde never took pride in her appearance and never saw herself for the beautiful woman everyone claimed she was. Keeping to herself for a big part of her life left her feeling undesirable and that reflected how she thought of her appearance.

But what she saw in the mirror shattered that illusion in a heartbeat. For the first time she saw clearly. For the first time she realized that she wasn't that ugly duckling she thought herself to be.

_I-is that really me?_

"You are dazzling Elsa!" Merida exclaimed behind her.

Elsa ran her eyes over her image in the mirror. The dress truly made her look stunning. It made all her womanly curves stand out perfectly. The dress went up to her bosom, covering it completely but leaving a slight cleavage that showed that she indeed had a body of a woman but still made one crave to see more.

The dress draped all the way to the ground but a slit up the right leg made it much more practical and easy to walk in. It also revealed Elsa's long and slender leg. Her shoulders were left bare, with the exception of one strip of cloth that stretched from her torso over her left shoulder and to the back of the dress, effectively keeping them from sliding down while also being comfortable. Under her armpits began the sleek sleeves that removed the feeling of looking too exposed.

The blonde was so pleasantly surprised by her looks she didn't even realize the joyful grin that stretched across her face. Taken by the wave of delight, Elsa made a twirl in front of the mirror, her dress sparkling as if she was on fire. Forgetting her head injury, her head spun and she was caught by her ginger friend just before she was about to lose balance.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there, alright?" Both girls grinned and giggled, Elsa overjoyed from her newfound confidence and Merida glad that she had finally found it.

"I told you that a good dress would make a difference!" the ginger exclaimed cheerfully. "And I think that these go along with it?" She lifted two crimson colored heels.

After trying on the heels Elsa was mesmerized with how big of a difference the dress made on her mood and resolve. She felt empowered, she felt confident, she felt…beautiful. She turned to Merida with tears in the corners of her eyes and threw her hands around the younger girl's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeezed the ginger tightly, nuzzling into her hair. "You support me so much Merida, I-I couldn't do this without you." She felt the young princess squeeze her back, pulling them both even closer together.

"Of course I would support you, you silly! You were always like a sister to me when we were little so just let me repay the favor now."

That had all happened yesterday. Elsa smiled subconsciously at the memory.

"Your Majesty?" Kai's voice broke her from her thoughtful daze.

"I-I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Do you have anything you would like to change or add to the current form of the treaty?"

"No, Kai. I see no need for a change in the treaty," Elsa answered calmly. She was perfectly aware of the document's contents, as she read it many times before and so was comfortable with everything it decreed.

"Neither would I," Lady Giulia added.

The room was silent for a moment before Merida realized that they were all waiting on her word. "I-I would…umm, I mean no, it's fine."

Kai nodded. "Well, since each member agrees with the formalities of the document then we can move on to the signing itself."

Elsa was the first to sign, followed by lady Giulia and lastly Merida. After the document was certified by the royal seal of the kingdom holding the signing, which was Arendelle in this case, Kai announced that the session was concluded and with his regards to all three ladies went on to deposit the document among the other important legal contracts.

"Your Majesty." The Coronan ambassador approached the queen after the meeting. "I will be leaving later today for Corona and so I would like to thank you personally for your hospitality, since I might not have the chance to do that later."

Elsa gave her a thankful nod. "You are too kind, lady Giulia. I would think that the few days you were present in our kingdom were some of the most burdensome we've had in some time."

"That may be so," the ambassador confirmed, "but the fact that you were able to cope with it shows that your country has a capable ruler and tenacious people."

Elsa was more than flattered by the praise and answered with a smile. "Thank you, lady Giulia. I truly appreciate your encouraging words."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty. And before I go…" she noted, "…if the need should arise, don't be afraid to call upon your allies. We chose to stand in this world together and we will not hesitate to come to your aid if called upon."

The ambassador's words filled Elsa with both pride and hope. Saying their goodbyes, Elsa let lady Giulia take her leave.

"And you can count on us too, you know!" Merida exclaimed hanging onto Elsa's arm. "Always!"

A small realization dawned on Elsa and made her feel a slight sting of remorse in her heart. "Y-you will be leaving soon too, right Merida?" She looked at her with sad eyes.

The Scottish princess only scoffed and waved her hand. "Not bloody likely, Els! I think you will be stuck with me for a while."

A small slither of hope crawled back into Elsa's heart, though Merida's statement left her confused. "I don't understand. You have other responsibilities, your mother wouldn't let you—"

"Don't worry about me Mum, I've sent her a letter about what happened." She rubbed her neck. "Maybe I haven't mention the hellish demon parts, but otherwise exactly what happened!"

Both girls were walking back to Elsa's chambers as their conversation continued. "Well, basically I told her that as long as we don't get things sorted with whoever organized the attack, you're still in danger so..." She puffed out her chest. "…the official reason I stay is to secure the safety of you and the Alliance."

"And your mother agreed?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Well, she is as content as she can get! Moreover, she can't exactly drag me onto the ship home."

Elsa smiled, happy that her friend would stay with her for some time.

"And now," Merida said, smirking, "let's get on with the main event of the day!" She laughed, dragging Elsa to her chambers.

* * *

 

"So one more time. What are you going to say?" Kristoff stated slowly, trying to make Anna as relaxed as she could get.

The redhead gulped. For the past half hour, they had been practicing her confession speech to Elsa. Unfortunately for Anna, she went even worse than she would've thought. If figuring out what to say was hard, saying it out loud was impossible.

"I-I…I…" She looked at Kristoff frightened eyes, trying to squeeze out the words that were stuck in her throat.

"Keep calm, keep calm, you can do it," her brother encouraged, gesturing her with his hands to keep going.

"I…" For a moment Anna imagined that it was Elsa sitting with her on the bed, instead of Kristoff, her ever present trusting smile on her face.

A sudden wave of fear and guilt made her squeeze her eyes, and with a sigh she threw her face in her hands. "I can't do it Kristoff!" she muffled.

"Sure you can, just…" He sighed and looked over the room, the tub with water for the poultices catching his eye. "Alright, let's try it this way."

Anna lifted her head and watched as her brother dipped his hand into the tub, took it out, and ran his still wet hand through his hair a few times. The moisture made his hand stand up vaguely resembling Elsa's.

After a confused moment of staring, Anna couldn't hold it in and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, alright, I get it! But all jokes aside, try it! I am Elsa, we had just sat down, what do you say  _now_?"

Anna calmed down as she looked at her brother's calm and stern expression.

_Alright, I can do this._

The redhead cleared her throat, released a long breath and straightened up on the bed.

"So, you wanted to talk to me Anna?" Kristoff asked in a higher voice than usual, trying to get Anna as close to the real experience as he possibly could.

"Yes, I…I did." Anna replied, glancing between Kristoff and her hands. "I…" She finally looked up and stared directly at Kristoff. For a brief moment she imagined that it was Elsa who was sitting there. For a brief moment she imagined that it was Elsa expecting her answer. And for a brief moment Anna gathered the courage to tell her.

"E-Elsa I…I have to be honest with you. The feelings I have for you…they exceed the boundaries of friendship. But please know that I am not ashamed of them. You are the most amazing, brave and beautiful girl I know and you make me feel things I never felt with anyone else before. B-but I understand if you can't return these feelings. Y-you are the queen after all and you have a status and responsibilities to uphold, never mind the fact how taboo our relationship would be. But no matter what Elsa, I will always be your friend and because of that I cannot hide these feelings from you."

Anna finished with a shaky breath, tears glittering in the corners of her eyes.

"That was amazing Anna! Even better than what we had prepared!" Kristoff cheered before embracing the trembling the redhead in a hug. "I'm proud of you sis, you were very brave."

Anna tightened her grip on him, pulling him closer. "Y-you think?"

"Of course!" he replied instantly, before pulling away and looking straight into her wet eyes, gently squeezing her shoulders. "Anna, this won't be easy, but you have shown me you can do it! We are not doing this so you have a prepared speech you would just repeat." He pressed his open hand against her chest. "Everything you just said is in here. You don't have to memorize it when you're just expressing what you feel."

Anna slowly smiled at him, filled with pride and motivation. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and threw away the covers. "I'm going to find Elsa!"

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Wait,  _now_? Anna, you can't!"

"Kristoff, I just proved to you and myself that I can! I am as ready as I'll ever be! I'm going to find Elsa and nothing's going to stop me!" she said, puffing out her chest triumphantly.

"No, I mean you can't – we have to tell the doctor you're going for a stroll first, so he won't freak out and think he lost a patient."

"Oh…yeah we probably should." Anna chuckled lightly in embarrassment.

Kristoff just shook his head and got up from the bed. "Come on, let's find him and then you can go get Elsa."

Anna grinned widely and took his outstretched hand to help her get up from the bed.

* * *

 

"So, are you ready?" Merida asked the more than nervous Elsa, pacing around her room.

Elsa was already dressed in the fiery red dress and with the consolation from the doctor she now had only a simple bandage on her forehead, tied up at the back of her head. This meant that her wonderful platinum blonde locks were free, and on Merida's recommendation, she tied them into her signature braid. It was a bit tricky to do, what with the bandage going through her hair, but nevertheless Elsa managed to pull it off.

"Y-yes, I think so." Elsa nodded, a bit paler then usual.

"Alright, so let's go over the plan once more. I will go to the infirmary, talk to doctor Helbert and arrange a walk for Anna. I will pick her up and take her for the stroll that will  _accidently_  lead by your chambers at which moment I remark that she could pay you a visit. I'll tell her that I still have some things left to do and take my leave, leaving her in front of your door. And what will  _you_  do meanwhile?"

Elsa blinked a few times. "I will think through what I am going to say to Anna before she arrives."

"And?" Merida demanded.

"Relax," Elsa replied.

"Exactly! Alright, I'm going to get her. We'll take it slow so you have about half an hour." Merida approached the door to leave. "I'll keep my fingers crossed for you!"

Elsa forced out a smile and nodded.

"Good luck, Els," Merida said before embarking on her way. What neither of the girls knew was that just as Merida left the room and set off to the infirmary a certain redhead rounded the corner at the opposite side of the hall.

* * *

 

Anna stared at her shoes and fiddled with one of her braids as she rounded the corner, completely oblivious to the ginger that slipped away at the other end of the hall.

The doctor was very understanding when she and Kristoff went to ask him if it would be at all possible for her to leave the infirmary for a walk. The doctor remarked that if she was able to get up and walk there to ask him that, then it was just fine that she went for a stroll.

"Just no strenuous adventures, alright Miss Anna?" was all doctor Helbert said before releasing her from the infirmary.

Anna released a big sigh as she found herself before the doors of the queen's chambers.

_I think this is going to be my most strenuous adventure yet._

She raised her hand to the door, but retracted it at the last second.

_Oh come on! You're ready, you can do this! You were born ready!_

Anna steeled herself, and with few quick breaths to get her blood going, she tapped out three quick knocks against the wood. There was a long silence.

_Maybe she isn't there? Oh well, I can always try tomorrow—_

"Yes?" An unsure but recognizable voice came from inside.

Anna cursed herself under her breath for almost backing away. "I-It's me Elsa. Anna." There was another long silence that only made the redhead more nervous than she already was. "I-I can come later if this is a bad time—"

" _No_ …please come in," came the certain answer.

Anna took a deep breath and, shutting her eyes, slipped inside the room and closed the door behind her. She remained with her face to the door for a few moments with her eyes still closed.

_It's now or never._

Anna released the breath she was holding in a long sigh and quickly turned around. "Elsa, I have to tell you someth…" The redhead was prepared to share all the feelings that were weighing on her heart but the sight before her left her speechless with her mouth hanging half open.

The fiery red dress the queen wore made her look as some sort of a goddess of beauty from ancient myths. As Anna ran her eyes along the blonde's slim yet shapely figure she couldn't help but notice the heat rushing to her abdomen that only increased when her eyes landed on Elsa's bosom.

The small cleavage didn't expose much but the dress hugged the queen's upper body so nicely that her exuberant bosom only left Anna craving to see what Elsa was hiding under the dress.

_Whoa, whoa, slow down, this is not what you're here for. Get a hold of yourself!_

Anna raised her eyes to meet Elsa's and finally closed her mouth. The redhead felt severe warmth filling her cheeks but calmed down somewhat when she noticed that Elsa's marble white face was gaining some color too.

"Hi." Elsa was the first to speak.

_Say. Something. Idiot._

"HI!" Anna exclaimed overly loudly, her voice betraying her. "Uh, sorry for that, I-I…I didn't mean to say that so loudly. Wow, this is awkward…not that you're awkward! I'm awkward! You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

The queen smiled sheepishly at the praise and unless Anna's eyes deceived her the blonde's cheek reddened some more. "T-thank you Anna, I'm flattered."

"So, umm…what's the occasion?" Anna asked, quite curious as to why the queen was spruced up so.

The smile on Elsa's face only widened and she looked down at her hands. "I'm…I'm actually aiming to impress someone."

_What?_

Anna's mind screamed for explanation.

_What does she mean for someone? Is she expecting a suitor? Has someone come to court her? Or is she having lunch with some admirer of hers?_

Anna's heart fell at the thoughts.

_Well of course she could do any of those things. She is a young beautiful queen, they don't fall for commoners like you._

Elsa must've noticed the sudden change in Anna's mood because she took a few steps towards her, while still leaving a good three feet between them. "A-are you alright Anna?"

"Y-yeah…" She lied through her teeth.  _It's better this way, at least now we can still be friends_. "Well, good luck with whoever you want to impress. You surely impressed me, so he won't stand a chance!" She released a small chuckle and hung her head low. "I'll just leave you to your—"

"Anna, wait!" Elsa abruptly countered before the redhead could turn and leave. "You…you wanted to tell me something?"

Anna gazed into those deep blue eyes that were peering into her own. The queen seemed almost sad, staring at her with remorse.

_Oh, Gods Elsa. Please, don't be sad._

"Y-yes…" Anna managed. "I did…" The redhead gulped, but as she kept staring into those blue orbs that looked down at her with such sorrow, she knew she needed to make her confession. Anna turned her eyes to the ground.

"Elsa you're my friend…I can never repay you enough for everything you've done for me and my brother. You've honored us with a new home and life but above all…above all I treasure you and your friendship and…and that's why I cannot keep this from you anymore…"

Anna felt her eyes water with tears as first of soft and small sobs escaped her mouth. "Y-you are my friend and you…you don't deserve me keeping the truth from y-you." Anna hung her head low in shame, her sobs and shaky breath making her voice break. "I-I have feelings for you…f-feelings that I shouldn't have, but I still can't deny them."

The tears were flowing freely down Anna's cheeks, stinging her eyes as she continued. "I-I understand if you think me d-disgusting and don't want to see me again and…and I want y-you to know that I don't blame you. It isn't natural of me to feel this t-towards you and e-even if it was…you are still the queen and I…I'm just a lowly peasant…could never be…be…" Her voice cracked, leaving her unable to finish her sentence. "I-I just…I can't live hiding these feelings from you Elsa…you don't deserve that."

Anna broke down into a fit of sobs, staring at the ground, too frightened to meet Elsa's gaze. She felt crushed, defeated, and small. Her confession took everything out of her. Every secret desire and feeling revealed clearly to the one person she was hiding it from.

The redhead didn't know what was going to happen when Elsa made few steps forward to close the space between them. And she surely didn't expect two soft hands to cup her cheeks ever so gently, lifting her head to meet their owners gaze.

When Anna looked upon the blonde's face she realized that she too was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. But she wasn't sad. She wasn't disappointed. She wasn't betrayed. The wide smile on her face told a completely different story.

Anna batted her eyelashes trying to get the tears from her vision so she could see if she wasn't imagining things. And she wasn't. The realization came to her when she linked the crying and the smile together.

_Happy tears…?_

Anna thought confused for a moment just before two soft thumbs swiped her tears away, the redhead shivering under the gentle touch. Both girls stared into each other's eyes for several moments. No more words were needed. No more tears. No more confessions.

Anna's breath only hitched slightly when Elsa slowly closed the distance between their faces and captured her lips with her own. The spark of pure joy and overwhelming bliss that the redhead felt at the contact was like nothing she had ever felt before.

The queen pressed her lips over Anna's ever so gently. Not demanding. Not forcing. Just feeling. And feel they did. The girls held the kiss for a few moments, just feeling and experiencing each other's closeness.

At the moment Elsa finally pulled away, Anna immediately ached at the loss of contact. Her mind was filled with lust, craving the soft touch of Elsa's lips once more. Both girls gazed at each other for a few seconds, breaths heavy and minds foggy.

Elsa seemed to want to say something but the bubbly redhead wouldn't let her. Anna threw her arms around the blonde's neck and brought their lips together once more, earning a surprised moan from the queen.

Just now did Anna realize how much of a difference in height there was between them. She didn't care though, as soon as their lips came in contact again. Anna ran her hands through Elsa's hair, feeling the silky comfort it provided.

Elsa relaxed and eased herself into the kiss, her hands finding their way to the redhead's hips, holding them gently, bringing their bodies even closer together and Anna was more than willing to let her. Both girls felt impossibly warm but that wasn't what they cared about now.

Anna softly ran her tongue against Elsa's lips, begging her for entrance. When she wasn't granted any she playfully nipped at the blonde's bottom lip earning a low moan from the queen that parted her lips slightly. Just the chance Anna was waiting for.

She deepened the kiss by slowly entering Elsa's mouth with her tongue. Feeling. Exploring. Tasting. Elsa only whimpered at Anna's show of dominance, letting her explore her mouth as she wanted. Everything felt right at that moment. No sorrow. No fears. No duties, worries nor responsibilities. Just she and Elsa locked in a loving kiss.

Eventually both girls pulled away from each other's lips, when the need for oxygen was too great. They still held each other close though, Anna never letting go her hold and Elsa's hand still resting on the redhead's hips. The girls, now leaning their foreheads together, gasped for the breath they both almost lost in the fevering kiss they shared.

Once their shallow breaths subsided the two girls gazed into each other's eyes. Elsa moved her hands upwards into the small of Anna's back and brought her closer gently. "Don't you  _ever_  think you are not enough," she breathed as she stared into the emerald eyes before her.

Anna smiled with pure joy, new kinds of tears threatening to pour. Elsa gave her a quick peck on the lips and pressed their foreheads together once more. "I don't care what others may think. I want to be with you Anna. It's the only thing I ever truly wanted and I promise you…" She released one hand from her back to cup the redhead's cheek. "I won't ever let you go."

Anna released a small chuckle from the impossible joy that coursed through her body and hugged Elsa tightly, nuzzling into her neck. In that moment, she didn't care for anything and anyone. All that mattered was Elsa. And she knew that she and Elsa could make it work.

* * *

 

"What do you mean she's not here?" Merida asked the doctor, confused.

"I am afraid that Miss Anna went to take a walk, Your Highness."

Merida only batted her eyelashes in confusion. "What? And where is she now?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you in that regard, but her brother might know – he visited me with her before she left, I think I saw him enter the very last room at the end of the hall." The doctor gestured at the end of the hall before he bowed and went to take care of his patients.

_I have to find her and bring her to Elsa! Poor thing can't wait forever._

Merida strode quickly to the room doctor Helbert mentioned and threw open the door. "Kristoff could you tell me where—" Her eyes widened when Denise and Kristoff jumped up and each moved to the other side of the bed as far from each other as possible.

"I-I umm…I'm sorry for intruding." Merida apologized, both Denise and Kristoff now red as ripe tomatoes. "I was just wondering if you possibly knew where Anna could be?" she asked, looking away from the other two, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"I-I…well, she went to visit Elsa several minutes ago."

Merida's eyes widened once more, even more alarmed then before. "Several minutes ago?" She released a big sigh when he nodded. "Oh shite."

_Well, let's hope Elsa can handle it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so just a few more things to the history elements of the story.
> 
> The year in the story is 5114 since the Fall - I mentioned it in the chapter 2 where Anna and Kristoff are reading the book together, but that was all the way back in December so I should have mentioned it again.
> 
> The Fall was such a huge event in the history of the world that they still remember it to this day even though they know a little about it and the fall of the Old Empire is taken as a spark that had lit up the fire inside the smaller nations causing their own growth and expansion since they no longer had to live in the Empire's shadow but could make their own great nation.
> 
> PS: this was my inspiration for Elsa's dress - deviantart.com/art/Elsa-The-queen-on-fire-474496914


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The soft sheets were probably wrinkling her dress but that didn't bother her. Everything was just so peaceful in that moment. From the silence of the room and the warm rays of sunlight coming in through the window all the way to the fair redhead by her side, soundlessly resting her head on the blonde's chest.

_I don't ever want to get up again._

At the thought Elsa moved her head so she could plant a chaste kiss on the crown of red hair. The action made the other girl hum in delight and snuggle closer to the queen. Elsa tightened the gentle hold she had on the redhead's shoulder and smiled contently when she felt the foreign hand around her waist do the same.

"I still can't believe it," a soft voice sounded through the silence of the room.

Elsa turned her head but remained quiet, letting the younger girl finish her thought.

"This is all so wonderful," Anna continued, nuzzling her head closer to Elsa's. "But I still wait for the moment when I wake up and find out that this is just one of my wishful fantasies."

Elsa snickered at the notion and brought her hand to Anna's hair, caressing it gently. "Well if this is a dream then don't you dare wake up," she teased, landing another quick kiss onto the redhead's hair. But the younger girl didn't seem amused.

"What are we going to do now, Elsa?" she asked with all seriousness.

Elsa gulped. She knew they would have to face the reality of the situation sooner rather than later. "Well…we could stay in bed for a bit longer," she said, trying to ease the sour mood that had enveloped them. Yet Anna kept her seriousness.

"Elsa…" The redhead raised her head to look into the blonde's eyes. As soon as her innocent emerald eyes landed on Elsa's face, the queen could see just how much worry emanated from them. "What are we going to do with…this," she articulated with her hand. "Whatever we have between us?" The green eyes stared wishfully at Elsa, hoping to receive some sort of comfort or reassurance from the older girl.

Elsa frowned slightly, thinking for a moment of an answer to comfort the concerned redhead. "We won't do anything. At least for now. We share this with the people we trust but I see no need to tell anyone else about it. Right now there is nothing to tell anyway. In time we may announce that we are officially courting but I don't think that is an immediate matter."

Anna batted her eyelashes few times. "R-really? We c-could do that?" Her voice was small, unsure.

Elsa smiled and caressed her cheek. "Would you like to?"

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed eagerly, but then swallowed and lowered her gaze. "I-I mean, I don't know. This is all so new and frightening." She pulled herself closer to Elsa and laid her head on her chest once more. "But I know I don't ever want to leave you."

That made Elsa's heart well with affection, so much she felt her eyes water. She rested her cheek against Anna's hair and sighed contently. "Then don't expect anything less from me."

Elsa knew that made Anna smile, even though she couldn't see it. "But what about Arendelle? You can't have an heir like this. With me you can't—"

"We'll work something out," Elsa reassured the worried redhead before she could get further into the topic. This was a real problem which she didn't want to get into right now. She knew she would have to figure something out eventually but right now the only thing she wanted was right there beside her.

"Alright Elsa," she heard Anna sigh in relief. "I trust you…" The redhead raised her head and gave Elsa a peck on the cheek followed by a wide smile. "…and I will be with you all the way."

Elsa smiled back and kissed Anna's forehead. "Would you like to stay in bed for a while longer?"

The redhead grinned. "Yes, please!" she announced heartily and pressed herself to Elsa's side, resting her head on her chest and encircling the blonde's waist with her arms once more. Elsa only sighed and leaned into the warm embrace, cradling the pleased redhead with her arm. Both girls sighed contently, closing their eyes and enjoying each other's closeness. They wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

* * *

 

Merida let loose another arrow. The fact that she once again hit the target perfectly didn't cheer her up though. Her mind was swimming in the clouds, too busy to register the precision of her marksmanship skills. Her thoughts were reserved for Elsa.

After her failed attempt of picking up Anna and finding out that she was most likely already in Elsa's chamber, probably catching her off guard by arriving so fast, Merida knew she couldn't just burst into the room like she did on Denise and Kristoff. The ginger felt her cheeks warm slightly at the thought.

Merida knew that this conversation would take them a while, so she resorted to doing what she always did when she was nervous. And thoughtful. And scared. And angry. Another arrow found its mark, with Merida releasing a deep sigh at the sight.

She wasn't nervous because not everything went according the plan, she was certain that Elsa was more than ready to tell Anna about her feelings. All she needed was to let go of her fears. No, the thing Merida was scared of was Anna's reaction to said feelings.

During their shared watch over Elsa, the ginger found Anna to be an amazing girl, worthy of every praise Elsa ever described her by. Merida had no doubt that Anna was a wonderful person and was happy to be her friend. What she feared was the dreaded 'what if?'.

What if Anna wouldn't like what she'd hear? What if she'd be outraged by Elsa having these impure thoughts about her? What if she'd accept Elsa's feelings but wouldn't return them? That was the most probable outcome and it made Merida's heart weep with sorrow.

This was going to probably be the bravest thing Elsa has ever done. Even when she was little Elsa was still a shy child and after so many years of isolation she learned to keep to herself. And now that reclusive, withdrawn Elsa was exposing her heart to someone for the first time.

This was the moment in her life she was at her most vulnerable. She had to put her full trust in someone, all her hopes and wishes hanging by a thread. A thread that could be so easily broken. And that was what the ginger feared most.

Was the young queen's heart capable of enduring a rejection?

Merida scoffed angrily and released an arrow at the same time, the target dummy suffering another hit straight to its wooden face.

"Are you even trying?" Merida turned her head at the comment. "Or are you just  _that_  good?"

The Apprentice's grin and praise made Merida smile slightly and look away sheepishly. "My father gave me a bow when I was very little and taught me how to shoot." She smiled at the memory. "And I loved it so much that I never really stopped."

Merida smirked and sent another arrow flying against the chest of the practice dummy. "It just became such a big part of my life…" Merida slowly lowered the bow. "Funny. Now  _I_  am the one who could teach my father a thing or two." She chuckled slightly and sat on a nearby bench, leaning her bow against its side.

"But it isn't cheering you up much today, is it?" John asked, standing a few feet away.

Merida sighed and frowned. "Not really, no."

John sat next to her on the bench, leaving a foot of space between them. "So what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, I'm just…I'm a bit worried about Elsa," she admitted sadly.

"Did something happen?" John asked, worry audible in his voice.

"No, no," Merida reassured him, "she's just having a…tough  _meeting_  today. I just hope she'll make it through."

"Oh…" he remarked. To a person oblivious of what was supposed to transpire today, this must've seemed quite a strange thing to be so worried about. "Well, we'll just have to hope it will turn out alright for her, right?" He turned to her with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah…" Merida tried her best to force out a smile before turning her gaze to the ground.

"Elsa is strong, Merida. You know that." He lowered his head, trying to look Merida in the eye.

"You barely know her," Merida retorted as she glanced at him.

"That's true," John nodded his head in agreement. "But sometimes…you can feel more than can be said."

Merida watched him out of the corner of her eye as he stared for a moment at his opened palm. Her mind returned to the moment that transpired yesterday when the Apprentice touched Elsa's hand.

_Can he really see what mere eyes cannot?_

"And besides," he continued with a smile, "When we fall, it's our friends who help us up." He nudged her shoulder with his own to make his point clear.

Merida chuckled at the action and smiled to herself. He was right. No matter what, she was going to have Elsa's back. Merida turned her head with a smile towards John. They both stared and smiled at each other in silence, Merida observing the whirlwind of green and grey that was the color of his eyes.

The silence and suspense was getting quite awkward for both of them by the minute, neither of them knowing what to say. John opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was an incoherent murmur. That made Merida grin and snicker in amusement effectively relieving the tension in the air.

The Apprentice laughed a bit also, scratching the back of his head. When their eyes met again he wasn't at such a loss of words as before. "Hey, do you want to see something awesome?"

Merida grinned and nodded heavily.

"Alright, may I have one of those arrows?" He pointed to the quiver next to Merida.

Merida passed him an arrow and watched as John took out a small carving knife out of his shoe and started engraving strange symbols and shapes into the shaft of the arrow. The patterns ran all along the shaft by the time he was done. It took him several minutes and Merida would be long bored if she hadn't been trying to figure out where he was going with this. And he seemed so concentrated on his work that she didn't dare disturb him.

He scanned the arrow with his eyes and then nodded, seemingly satisfied with his result. After he put the carving knife away, he held his open hand in front of him for a few moments and after a long exhale it started glowing dimly with an azure blue color that seemingly emitting directly from it.

Merida sat in awe, leaning on his shoulder to get a closer look without even realizing it. John closed his eyes for a short moment and the light slowly got brighter and brighter. When John seemed to be satisfied he slowly ran his hand along the arrow and the light emanating from his hand gradually diminished as it was apparently transferred inside the arrow.

When all the light from his hand was gone the arrow gave out a quick blink of bright blue before it all but disappeared, leaving them both with only a strangely marked arrow.

"Alright, it's done." John spun the arrow in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. "Now try this on for size." He smirked before handing it to her and pulling her up from the bench.

Merida examined the arrow, but except the weird carvings upon its shaft there was nothing strange about it. Same weight, shape, feel, nothing changed. The ginger gave the young man an inquisitive look but when she was met with a silent smirk she decided to go along with it.

Merida grabbed her bow and took a few steps forward to be lined up with her chosen dummy. She nocked the arrow in the bowstring and prepared to fire it.

"I-I know you probably don't have a problem with that…" Merida turned her head slightly to meet his worried look. "…but try not to miss."

Merida only smirked as she pulled the string towards her chest. She lined her stance to match the direction of the dummy perfectly and took in a deep breath.

_Yeah, like I would miss._

When she released her breath, she did the same with the arrow. The bolt flew towards the dummy with blinding speed but as it left the string something happened that Merida didn't quite expect. The arrow turned aflame and the now fiery bolt swirled with flames as it sped up towards its target. When the arrow impacted the wooden body of the dummy it exploded in a fiery blaze, effectively leaving it as scorched remains.

"W-what the hell was that?" Merida exclaimed, almost laughing in joy at the unexpected event.

"An arrow with a bit more of a…kick." He grinned and joined Merida when she started laughing.

Their joy was short lived though. "Your Highness?" A group of guards arrived at the scene in the training courtyard. The blast wasn't loud enough to alert the entire castle but it was still loud enough to attract some nearby attention. The fact that the courtyard was just opposite of the guards' barracks only added to the possibility. "Are you alright?" One of the guards inquired.

"Yes, yes, everything's alright." She reassured them. "I was just trying out a…special kind of ammunition with our guest here." She glanced at John who gave the guards a friendly wave.

The guards seemed to relax and some went to replace the destroyed dummy and clean up the mess that remained after it.

"How did you do that?" Merida pulled on the sleeve of John's tunic, still too excited from the entire ordeal.

"Well," he scratched his bearded chin, trying to find the right words with which he could describe it. "Basically it's like this. The symbols I carved into the arrow work as a template and when it is was infused with magic, the spell was armed and the arrow was ready to be fired." He watched the confused look on Merida's face and frowned.

"Alright, picture it like this. The carvings are like a delicate piece of machinery, prepared to function. All it needs is fuel and magic is the fuel," he articulated with his hands. "When I put some magic inside the arrow, the template reacted and prepared to fulfil its function."

He gestured towards the guards that were carrying away the burned bits of the target dummy. "In this case the carvings were supposed to shape the magic so it would engulf the bolt with fire and explode on impact. The carvings by themselves are useless and the magic on its own is too raw to do anything, but together…" John smacked his hands together. "The raw magic needs to be shaped so it can be used and the carvings need the raw magic to make the spell that the design of the carvings creates."

Merida blinked a few times and squinted her eyes. "Alright…I think I mostly get it." She looked back at him. "But that only leaves me with more questions! What is the raw magic? How do you shape it? Where does magic even come from? How did it just create fire and how do you know what to carve on the arrow? And can you do this with other things? I mean like make flaming swords and things like that? And what are the limitations? And what do you mean using magic as fuel? How rare is magic anyway? Is it common like water or air or—"

"Alright, alright!" John raised his hands before him to stop Merida from her ramble. He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "This is too many questions to explain just like that. You have to see the whole picture to understand the individual parts." He turned his head and looked at the main building of the castle behind them. "I tell you what. Elsa needs to know these things too, it's the necessary theory she has to understand before she begins her training. So how about you talk to her today and tomorrow we can all have a quiet meeting where I will explain everything."

"Why not today?" Merida whined in disappointment.

"Doesn't she have a stressful meeting today?" he asked her.

_Oh, that's right. No matter how it turned out Elsa will need to talk about it._

"Y-yeah, she does," Merida acknowledged. "But tomorrow!" She poked his chest with her index finger with smirk.

"Tomorrow." He nodded. "I can tell you one thing that might interest you though."

Merida perked up at the words.

"The carvings I made. They are not just something I made up on the spot. They are ancient in design." He gestured towards the bench they previously sat on and they did so again. "You see, some Sorcerers weren't talented in the arts of spell casting or close combat. Some were archers just like you."

"R-really?" Merida breathed out with an open mouthed smile.

"Back in those days there were dozens of Sorcerers and these  _Arcane Archers,_  as they were called, fought side by side their brothers and sisters, serving both as a support and as precise death from afar. You already know how deadly a well fired arrow can be. Now imagine an arrow that turns into lightning as it flies to its target."

Merida almost gasped at the idea. There was suddenly so many ideas that she couldn't hold her excitement in anymore. "CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT?" She grabbed his arm with such force that the Apprentice squirmed under her touch.

"I personally know only this one carving…" he answered. Merida bowed her head at the words. "But I have a book full of them if you would like to borrow it…" He smirked as he saw Merida gasp for her breath with an ear to ear wide smile. "The carving is only one part of the process though," John warned her. "You still need magic to power the spell."

"H-how do I do that?" Merida asked with a shaky voice. There was so many questions and ideas running through her head it was getting to be a bit too much to handle.

"I will tell you and Elsa everything you need to know about magic, alright? Wait until then and I swear I'll tell you." John gave her an inquisitive look, silently asking if she could wait until then.

"A-alright, tomorrow then." Merida nodded her head.

They both sat for a few silent moments on the bench, just feeling the cool wind blow through the warm summer day. The ginger thought of another question that might be easy to answer and was too painful on her brain not to ask it.

"Why do you know only this one carving?" She saw John visibly stiffened at her question. "I mean you don't carry a bow, if you're not hiding one in that magical coat of yours, and you fight with a sword. Even if you were to use a bow sometimes why would you know just one carving when you have a book full of them?" The ginger watched as the Apprentice turned his gaze away and how crimson filled his cheeks. An occurrence that Merida found both adorable and funny.

"I umm…" John started and rubbed the back of his neck. "I always wanted to be an Arcane Archer. When I first started training with the Sorcerer I chose to follow the path of the Arcane Archer. I was thrilled by the idea of slaying mighty beasts with a single arrow or taking down dragons from the sky."

He sighed and shook his head. "I even went against my master's direct command and learned the carvings in advance. I learned this one and spent nearly the whole night before the first training day to infuse it with enough magic so it could produce the spell."

John slapped his hand over his eyes and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. "I wanted to surprise him. Show him how eager I was. Unfortunately I've learned on that day…that I can't shoot worth a damn." He exchanged a look with Merida who stared at him puzzled.

"I overshot the dummy and sent the burning arrow straight into the huge piles of straw we used to fill the dummies." John sighed and leaned his head back, leaning his back against the backrest. "Well, after that ordeal the Sorcerer wasn't too keen on letting me try again. I did though, many times, but every time I only forced myself to see that the swordsman's way was the right way for me."

Merida watched him as he released a deep sigh and closed his eyes, his head still leaning back, hanging over the backrest. The ginger shook her head, pursed her lips and got to her feet. John lifted his head when he heard her get up, just in time as Merida yanked him onto his feet.

"W-what…?" he blabbered, visibly baffled by the situation.

"Here." Merida pressed her bow and quiver of arrows into his hands. "Now show me what you can do."

"B-but I—"

"No buts!" she exclaimed firmly. "You owe it to the little boy who never got to fulfil his dreams."

She saw his eyes soften and brows twitch together at the words, but she did not wait for an answer as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the shooting range.

* * *

 

Anna made her way through the stone hall of the castle back to the infirmary. After about a half an hour of cuddling and snuggling with Elsa they both decided to continue at a later time as Anna didn't want to make the good doctor worried by her long absence.

The girls agreed that Anna would visit Elsa later today if doctor Helbert would allow her another stroll. The redhead sighed contently, remembering the soft kiss she shared with Elsa before she departed from her chambers. She still couldn't believe it.

Not even an hour ago she expected to be leaving Elsa's chambers with either a shattered friendship or at the very least with the horrible fact that she head disappointed a person that trusted her so much. Whatever slither of hope she had for the blonde actually returning her feelings was outshined by the other two outcomes.

And yet it did happen. Elsa's show of her feelings still left Anna weak in her knees and warm in her cheeks. Among other places. The first kiss said it all. The longing, the fondness, the care, all the emotions that the queen felt towards Anna. And Anna was more than willing to give her all that in return. The second kiss was much more lustful, yet no less loving. Even more so maybe by the passion that gripped both girls' hearts.

Anna's heart skipped a beat at the thought. The thought of the most beautiful and wonderful woman, no person, she had ever known, accepting her affection, even returning it with her own. The amazing Queen of Arendelle.

The redhead's mind returned to Elsa's proposition of actual courtship. Even in her wildest fantasies, Anna did not imagine being a consort to the queen. Her wishful thinking never went beyond the point of just kissing the blonde, let alone being her formal partner.

As nervous as she was at the thought, Anna couldn't imagine how hard it would be on Elsa. She was the one with the real burden of responsibility. Pronouncing another woman as her romantic partner both to the nobility and to the people wouldn't be easy, but if Elsa was willing, Anna was going to stand by her.

That was a concern for a future time and Anna wouldn't plague her mind with worrisome thoughts of what might and might not be. Right now she was going to return to the infirmary and hopefully find her brother.

_Though I have no idea where he could be. After I left the infirmary he could have gone anywhere. If I could find that Kai guy, he might know where Kristoff—_

"I told ya you could hit it!" a loud, bubbly voice came from beyond the end of the hallway.

"Of course. After about a thousand missed shots," answered another, audibly grouchy voice.

"Come on! It's the last one that counts! Although how you managed to hit the tree that was directly behind us is still a mystery to me…but still! A little more practice and—"

Anna almost stumbled backwards when she and the two figures rounded the same corner at once, nearly bumping into each other. Once she quickly scanned over the ginger with a bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder and the auburn bearded young man that accompanied her, her expression turned from startled to pleasantly surprised.

"H-hi Merida!" Anna stuttered before grinning at the ginger. "And Mr. Apprentice." She nodded at John.

"I am trying to get comfortable with just John, please. Or would you prefer I would call you Miss Anna as well?" He cocked his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oh, right…um sorry." Anna stammered out in apology.

"No harm done," he returned with a smile.

"So what are you doing out of the infirmary?" Merida asked, seemingly a bit antsy on her feet.

"Oh, I just went for a stroll. Got some fresh air, stretched my legs, talk to Elsa about…" She abruptly stopped herself midsentence, leaving her mouth hanging open. "…something," she finished after both an audible and visible pause.

_Phew. Nice save._

"A pleasant talk I hope?" Merida went on, biting her bottom lip without realizing it. A gesture that made her look quite worried, the weak tone of her voice only adding to the hypothesis.

The confused Anna could only shoot a quick glance at the equally befuddled Apprentice before answering. "Y-yeah, absolutely.  _Very_  pleasant." Anna reassured her, speaking from the heart.

Before she knew what was happening she had her face buried in a sea of ginger curls and a thrilled ginger hanging around her neck.

_What the…?_

Anna batted her eyelashes a few times to check if what was just happening  _was_  really happening. When her eyes reassured her of the fact that it was all indeed real, she gently squeezed and patted Merida's back.

"Y-you alright?" she asked with a small unsure chuckle.

"S-sorry, sorry, I'm just…" Merida laughed gingerly and retreated from the embrace, fixing her dress so she might avoid the looks of the other two. "I am just so happy that Elsa finally has someone." She finished, looking back up at Anna with a daydreaming expression and a wide smile on her face.

Anna's eyes widened at the statement, so much so she could actually get a glimpse of the Apprentice who seemed to have a similar baffled look on his face as well. Anna wanted to say something, just to not let the conversation stay on such a sentence, but luckily Merida seemed to realize what she had just said as she took in a huge breath before stammering, "To talk to! Happy that Elsa finally has someone to talk to, that's what I wanted to say." She grinned and frowned at the same time, making her look impossibly nervous.

Anna could only guess if Merida knew anything, but given her current behavior she was certain the ginger at the very least had some suspicion. Either way this was not the time nor the place to discuss it.

_I'll have to ask Elsa later._

"Y-yes, I'm happy to be there for Elsa." Anna opted to go with a sentence that didn't reveal anything yet still told the truth.

This seemed to satisfy and please the ginger as she smiled warmly with a contended hum. The Apprentice, on the other hand, seemed more confused than before, flicking his eyes between the two girls with a stunned expression on his face. When he finally opened his mouth to say something Anna was quick to interject as to avoid any more awkward conversations.

"Well I must be on my way!" She gently slipped between the two into the hallway, turning around to say goodbye. "I have to find my brother in this behemoth of a castle and Gods know where he could be so—"

"Oh, Kristoff? He was still in the infirmary last time I saw him!" Merida supplied.

"Really?" Anna had no desire to ask the ginger princess how she knew that or why she was in the infirmary. But, dreading that questioning her could bring on more of the awkward conversation, she decided to just take her word for it. "And where was that?"

"He was with Denise, just ask anyone there where her room is and you'll find him."

"Oh, alright thank you. I'll be on my—"

"A-and Anna?" The ginger interrupted her once more, just as she was about to say her goodbyes.

"Yes?" She perked up at the words.

"Y-you should probably knock before you go there. Not that you wouldn't, just umm…just a heads up, you know?" The blush that was now spreading wildly across the gingers cheeks was enough for Anna to take her words to heart.

"A-alright, I will. Don't worry," Anna reassured her, though still puzzled as to why as she took her leave.

* * *

 

Elsa was changing out of her dress behind the screen.

_I have to give it to Merida, the dress really did do marvels._

She smiled as she undid the last lace as well as the strap over her shoulder and let the dress slide to the ground. The blonde carefully picked it up and was hanging it over the changing screen when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called out, not expecting anyone.

"It's me Els." Elsa recognized Merida's muffled voice through the thick door.

Having no time to pick or put on any other dress, Elsa simply created her ice dress over her undergarments, excluding the gown. She then made her way towards the door and opened it, finding an eager ginger on the other side.

"Since when do you knock?" Elsa asked, amused yet quite intrigued as she was used to Merida walking everywhere as she pleased. To her surprise she saw the ginger flush with crimson at her question, something she also wasn't used to seeing.

"I umm…I recently learned that knocking might not be such a bad thing." Merida stared at her shoes as she said so, awkwardly thumping her toes against the threshold.

Elsa only cocked her eyebrow and let Merida in. Questioning how the ever stubborn ginger learned a good moral wasn't something she was going to put Merida through. Once she closed the door Merida was already at it.

"Alright, so first off I'm sorry for not bringing Anna like we agreed. I went to the infirmary, but I found out she already went to see you on her own and we must've somehow missed each other, I don't know…" Merida closed her eyes and rubbed her temples for a moment before continuing. "…but I have an inkling it…went well?" she finished with a hopeful tone, waiting for Elsa to confirm her expectations.

The blonde smiled and turned her gaze away, feeling the blood rush into her cheeks. "I-it did, yes," was everything she managed before pursing her lips into a sheepish smile.

Merida grinned widely and clasped her hands together. "I knew it! I knew you could do it!" She then rushed towards the bed and sat down, patting the place next to her. Elsa went on to sit next to her and went on to tell her the whole ordeal.

She told her how Anna surprised her with her unexpected arrival, only to be surprised herself at the stunning dress Elsa wore. She told her how nervous Anna seemed especially after Elsa indicated that she had dressed up for someone. How the poor redhead was almost about to leave before she stopped her, resolving in Anna breaking down and revealing her feelings towards Elsa.

"Oh, the poor thing," Merida breathed out, her face frowning from sorrow.

"She was so beaten down Merida. So scared…" Elsa sighed at the memory.

"So what did you do?"

"I…" Elsa's words got stuck in her throat as her eyes met the ginger's own. "…I kissed her."

Merida's gloomy expression changed in almost a heartbeat, both her mouth and eyes growing impossibly wide. "Y-you what?" The ginger asked, through excited shallow breaths.

"I-I kissed her," Elsa confirmed with a shaky voice.

Merida clasped both her hands over her mouth to suppress a squeal. She took a few deep breaths and inquired further. "A-and what did she do?" The ginger was now almost bouncing upon the bed, trying her best to suppress her excitement.

"Well, umm…" Elsa thought about how she should answer. "…s-she didn't mind."

Merida giggled and landed on her back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Then she jolted back up, her curiosity leaving her no time to rest her thoughts. "So, you two are together now? Did you talk about that? O-or you didn't have time?"

"Merida!" Elsa whined in defense. "We weren't  _just_  kissing the whole time!" Some part of Elsa paused at how strange this sentence felt on her tongue.

"Wow, you managed to do more?"

"Merida!"

"Alright sorry, sorry!" The ginger laughed and raised her hands in defense. "But seriously, did you talk about what this means for you two?"

"We did." Elsa calmed down, seeing the younger girl become serious about the matter. "We think we will keep our relationship private for some time before we figure things out. But when the time comes, we will announce that we are formally courting."

"Wow, that might be a pretty hard fact to swallow for some people, Elsa. You sure you want to do that?"

"I…" Elsa thought for a moment. For most of her life she had kept to herself. For most of her life she thought that she wasn't good enough for anybody. But that was no longer the case. She had someone that cared about her romantically and for the first time she cared for them as well. She was not going to let this chance slip away.

"Yes." She stated firmly. "I want to be with Anna. I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't care what they'll do. I am not going to leave her." She felt strong for saying those words. She was sure in her resolve and acknowledging it out loud felt impossibly good.

She felt a hand grasp her own and she looked at the ginger who stared back at her with watery eyes and a small smile. "Then I'm proud of you Elsa." The blonde only released a soft gasp when she was pulled into a tight hug. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

 

It took Anna a few minutes before she found doctor Helbert in the infirmary.

"Ah, Miss Anna. Back from your stroll I see. So how do you feel?"

"Good, good. Great actually!" She wasn't lying. Stretching her legs after two days in bed was indeed refreshing although the true nature of her good mood lay elsewhere.

"That's good to hear. Come here."

Anna obeyed and let the doctor loosely examine her, gently though firmly pressing different spots on her face and head.

"Do you feel any pain? Or nausea perhaps?" Anna shook her head and the doctor retracted his hands. "Nor on your stroll did you feel sick? No head spins or dizziness?"

Anna thought about a moment that made her mind daze, but that was of a completely different nature so she shook her head once more.

"Well then, I think there is no point in keeping you here any longer. You may move back to your chambers today. Should I have the nurses pack the things you have in your room?"

Anna's eyes widened at the memory of the book still hidden under the pillow. "No, no that won't be necessary! I-I can pack them on my own," she assured him.

"Well then. I would ask you to come see me tomorrow morning for one last check up, other than that I only suggest you take it slow for a couple of days, alright?"

Anna nodded her head. "I will, thank you!" Anna said her goodbyes to the doctor and let him return to his work.

Sitting or lying around was never Anna's strong suit and so the fact that she could once again roam free through the castle was exciting to say the least. She only grinned at the things she wanted to do, people who she could now spend time with. Another happy thought was brought by the realization that she could now help out in the castle library like she promised.

_I'll ask Elsa about it today! It would be amazing to start tomorrow._

Anna asked one of the nurses the way to Denise's room and was on her way over there with high hopes her brother would still be there. The thought of Kristoff spending time with the golden blonde guard made Anna smile to herself. She was glad that her brother found someone to give him company when she couldn't. When she found the room she grabbed the doorknob only to stop dead in her tracks. She remembered what Merida pointed out when she met her and John in the hallway.

_Wow, good call Merida. I almost just wandered in._

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. The room was awfully quiet however.

"Yes?" Finally came an unsure female voice from within.

"It's me Anna." The redhead answered. "Can I come in?"

Anna could hear muffled voices and shuffling of fabric for a short moment before her brother's voice called her to come in. Anna slid inside and looked over the room. Kristoff was sitting in a chair that was placed several paces from the bed Denise was lying in. Both of them looked at Anna with these odd smiles that seemed almost nervous.

"Hi," Anna spoke into the silence.

"Hi," the two answered in unison.

This took Anna back a little as well as the speakers themselves who now avoided their gazes to look anywhere but at Anna.

"Umm, right…so, Denise, how are you doing?" she asked, hoping to start of a conversation from this weird situation.

"Great, great, I am just great!" the blonde pronounced quite enthusiastically. "My injury is healing well, in a couple of days I might actually be able to walk properly. Kristoff has been keeping me company here—"

"So Anna!" Kristoff suddenly jumped into the conversation. "How did your  _assignment_  go?"

"Oh, yes…" Anna said. "That's why I'm here. Denise, could I borrow my brother for a moment please?"

"Yes, yes, of course! I mean he's  _your_  brother after all." Denise released a small, nervous chuckle that made Anna all the more curious as to what was going on.

When Anna and Kristoff left the room and found a quiet bench in the following hallway, the redhead told Kristoff everything. It felt so good to be able to talk about what she went through and was still going through and it helped her all the more when she talked to someone who supported her in her endeavors.

Kristoff listened to Anna's narration, letting her share the most difficult yet thrilling experience of her life. When Anna was done they talked about the future of the two girls together, the idea of possible courtship and many more things the redhead needed to take of her mind.

In the end it was the comforting hug from her brother that made all her worries go away. "I knew you could do it," he murmured into the embrace.

Anna giggled slightly and tightened the hug. "Well, I wasn't sure about that when I went in there."

Kristoff pulled out of the hug and left one of his hand on Anna's shoulder. "With the right motivation, you can achieve anything."

Anna smiled and grasped his hand. "I couldn't have done it without you though."

Kristoff scoffed. "Don't give me too much credit. I just gave you the push you needed,  _you_  did all the rest."

"Still…" Anna gave Kristoff a soft peck on his cheek. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Anytime, sis."

Anna smiled widely. "You still haven't realized the most important thing, though."

Kristoff looked at her puzzled. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Anna's smile turned into a sly smirk. "How's it going with Denise?"

Kristoff's eyes widened. "What, I-I…what do you mean by that?" the blond stuttered, trying to keep his calm yet failing miserably.

"Oh come on, Kristoff. You're not the only one with a careful eye," Anna teased him playfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kristoff retorted as calmly as he could.

Anna snickered. "Is that why you're blushing?"

The growing blush on the young boy's face deepened and he averted his gaze from his sister in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright." Anna took pity on the guy. "I'll let it slide this time but you better have something to tell me next time I ask."

* * *

 

Elsa sat in her chambers. Merida had left several hours ago and it was now early evening. The young queen was signing some decrees that dealt with importing goods from their allied kingdoms as well as neighboring nations.

_Nothing too strenuous, yet no fun either._

Elsa didn't mind though. After several days of almost no work, the urge to undertake some queenly tasks built up too much to be ignored. Elsa had never held a particular love towards her queenly duties, yet she couldn't deny that they gave her a sense of fulfillment.

After what she did to her kingdom, to her people, Elsa could never shake the feeling that she owed them. Even though the Crown paid for all the damages she caused and the people were relatively content with her, she still felt like she had to prove herself. And if reading boring treaties, books and documents was going to help secure the safety and prosperity of her kingdom and people, she was going to do her best to achieve it.

A knock on the door drew the queen's attention from a particularly lengthy trade document. Her thoughts went immediately to Anna being the possible visitor as they had agreed she could come visit this evening.

"Come in, please," Elsa called out. Rest assured, it was her favorite redhead who came in through the door.

Elsa smiled and, after putting a bookmark inside the document, she stood up and walked over to Anna. When she noticed the redhead was somewhat nervous she stopped, leaving two or three feet of space between them.

"Hi again," Anna mouthed with an unsure smile.

"Hello." Elsa's own smile widened, though she still couldn't help but notice Anna's fidgeting and visible nervousness.

_Is she having second thoughts?_

"I'm sorry…" Anna spoke to her honestly. "I don't know why, but I feel even more awkward than when I first came in here today."

Elsa took two steps towards her, leaving a mere foot between them. "You don't have to be," she voiced softly, taking Anna's hands into her own.

"I know, I know, I just…" Anna squeezed Elsa's hands as her voice failed her. "I don't know why I…" The redhead turned her gaze down in shame.

A sudden wave of sympathy ran through Elsa and she let go of one of Anna's hands and gently cupped the redhead's chin, raising her head to look at her. "I understand, Anna." She moved her hand to Anna's cheek, caressing it softly. "But you don't have to be afraid."

She saw the redhead smile in response, her emerald eyes glittering with emotion. When Elsa felt two small hands cup her cheeks she slowly leaned in to meet the lips of their owner. The kiss wasn't forceful. It wasn't passionate. It was reassuring. It lingered on Elsa's lips long after Anna came down from her tip toes. As did the trust it carried.

The following embrace didn't need any words as the two girls just relished in each other's comforting touch.

"Would you like to dine with me?" Elsa asked, pulling slightly away from the embrace, just enough to look at the redhead in her arms. "I could have them bring it here."

"I would like that." Anna responded, letting Elsa go so she could ring for the servant. A shared dinner would be a perfect opportunity to help them both relax and enjoy each other's company.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Anna was vivaciously skipping down the castle hallway. Even though it was in the early hours of the morning, a time when Anna was normally still snoozing in bed, she was full of energy. Today was the first day she would get to help out in the castle's library.

The very thought made her grin from ear to ear. She was looking forward to working with so many strange and old tomes. Even though Anna couldn't complain on her new life in the castle, she had to admit she had missed her job in the bookshop quite a lot. So many new, different and wonderful books passed through her hands each day, it was almost unbelievable.

And now she had that chance again. And what's more, she was excited that she could help out the old castle's librarian. Most of the time she was working in the bookshop on her own so she knew how solitary the job could get. And even though the books themselves could lend their interesting contents to ease the lonesome feeling, they can never fully replace the need for a human contact.

Her mind went back to her dinner the day before with Elsa. Although the two now shared a close and trusting relationship, she still arrived to Elsa's chambers feeling quite nervous. But the young queen made sure that Anna knew she could feel relaxed and comfortable around her. The touch and closeness of their contact helped the redhead ease up from any remains of worry and stress she could've retained. After the dinner was served and the two girls had their fill a pleasant conversation followed.

_Along with more kissing and cuddling._

Anna smiled and felt her cheeks warm at the memory. During their shared time together Anna mentioned to Elsa that she could start helping out in the library as soon as tomorrow. The blonde was more than happy to hear that she was still willing to, even after such a stressful couple of days, and promised her that the old man Yrvick will be made aware of her arrival tomorrow.

She warned Anna though, that the old librarian could be quite morose at times, especially when there was someone he didn't know meddling with his library. But Anna reassured Elsa that she wouldn't let that stop her, making the queen delighted by her enthusiasm.

The two also agreed to share a lunch together after Anna's first time helping out in the library. To make sure she would show up in time, Anna asked one of the servant girls to wake her up at the crack of dawn. If it had been any normal day Anna wouldn't get up for anything, but the excitement from the previous night was still there to give her energy.

After having breakfast, braiding the mess that was her hair, and paying doctor Helbert her promised visit, the young redhead was on her way to the castle's library. Anna remarked that the halls of the castle were unusually quiet and empty this time of day, only passing by a few maids and servants on their early errands and several guards preparing for their morning duties.

The vacant and silent halls had seemed rather ominous to Anna at first, but after a while she began to appreciate the peaceful aura they radiated. Every once in the while she would pass along a window with a view of the capital below, so quiet and calm, still waiting to awake. The sun slowly but surely climbed over the horizon, kissing the snowy peaks of the valley and giving the entire picture an almost magical feeling.

After several doubtful moments where she thought she might've taken a wrong turn somewhere, Anna finally arrived to the library. The town bell tolled seven times just as she passed through the massive door frame.

_Right on time!_

Judging by the already open door, Anna concluded that the librarian was already there. She gulped, slightly anxious about meeting the old man, but with strong resolve she went on to explore the library and find him.

After a short while of scouting through the vast library she found the old man crouched over a desk reading an old scroll, surrounded by books. The bald headed librarian had a short white goatee that he stroked while he apparently tried to decipher the contents of the scroll. Anna assumed that it wasn't going well from the way he moved his glasses up and down his nose, attempting to improve his sight.

Anna cleared her throat. "Hello."

The head librarian Yrvick took a quick glance at her before returning his attention to the scroll, only to shoot his head up and franticly scan Anna with his eyes. His previous disinterested face now changed into a crazed expression, staring at Anna as if she was a ghost. After a moment though his expression changed into a deep frown. He pursed his lips.

"What do you want?" he spat spitefully, returning his gaze to the scroll.

The redhead gulped. "I-I'm Anna, I'm here to a-assist you…" Her voice caught in her throat.

The old librarian raised his head again and moved his glasses to the tip of his nose so he could take a look at her once more without them in the way. Anna felt beads of sweat on the back of her neck under his stern gaze. Finally he scoffed and gestured with his hand over the books spread out on the desk in front of him.

"Well make yourself useful," he barked, getting up from his chair and grabbing the scroll in the process.

"This is a list of all the books on this table," he said, shoving the scroll against her chest. "You check their condition and write it down next to their title on the list. The ones in decent state you return to their appropriate places, those that are too damaged to be worked with you leave here. I want this done by the end of the day."

With that swift delivery he slowly hobbled away, leaving Anna dumbstruck in his wake.

_Elsa wasn't kidding about him being grumpy._

She glanced over the table. There must've been dozens of books there. After checking the list and excluding the ones that were marked as already checked she found out that she still had seventy nine titles to go. When Anna looked at the size of some of the books she knew right away that getting this done by the end of the day would be an extraordinary feat.

_He didn't even show me around so I would get familiar with the layout of the library. I mean this place is huge!_

Anna frowned and slumped down into the chair that Yrvick was previously sitting in. She remembered when Belle hired her at her bookshop and showed her around each section of the store. And the store was significantly smaller than the castle's library.

Anna looked at the list and sighed. Each book had two numbers identifying the rack where it belonged to and a letter that labeled the specific bookshelf within that rack, so she wasn't completely lost when it came to the placement of checked books. But the library was still massive and it would take her some time to find each rack. This was a situation where having someone show her around first would be really helpful.

_There's no way I can get this finished in time!_

Anna groaned and smacked her head against the hard table. A decision she would immediately regret as she began to rub her forehead. The thump made her realize something though, something obvious that had been staring her right in the face, but she was too blind to see it.

_He wants me to fail! He wants me to hate it so I would give up and let him have the library to himself, proving him right!_

Anna smirked, a sudden surge of determination running through her.

_Oh, mister you have no idea. Just watch me!_

With a wild grin the redhead grabbed the first book on the list.

* * *

 

Elsa frowned in thought. She and lord Wilk, the eldest member of the council and the commander of the city and palace watch, were discussing the matter of the imprisoned agents of Arendelle's corrupted, former intelligence network.

"So no one still hasn't reveal anything?" she asked lord Wilk, who had seen to interrogating the prisoners personally.

The greying man shook his head. "Unfortunately, every one of them tells the same story; that Lady Pata was in charge of the operation and let nobody in on any information about her accomplices as to ensure maximum secrecy. You can't confess something if you never knew anything to begin with."

He stroked the edge of his mustache and continued. "It seems Lady Pata didn't leave anything to chance."

Elsa sighed. The mere thought of the woman disgusted her. "Well she must've told them something! Why would they just blindly follow her to commit treason?"

"Apparently, each of them was promised peerage for their services while Lady Pata herself would be put on the throne in return for…well, you, Your Majesty. And it seems that the years of lady Pata being in charge of the network made her quite respected among her peers; they said that she wouldn't try something so scandalous if she wasn't sure her accomplices would deliver on their promises."

Lord Wilk shrugged his shoulders. "And who wouldn't want free nobility status?"

Elsa groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And they all just unanimously agreed on the betrayal of the crown?" She didn't expect her subjects' loyalty to be so easily bought.

"Most of them apparently," he agreed. "Those who didn't were…disposed of."

Elsa sighed deeply once more. Little over a month of being a queen and she had to already cope with treason. Now there was the matter of what to do with these men. Fourteen traitors were now rotting in their cold cells awaiting her judgement.

"Lord Wilk," she spoke with all seriousness. "You are the most experienced counselor I have. I will trust your judgement on this matter." She made a slight pause before continuing. "Do you believe they are telling the truth? Do you believe they aren't hiding something?"

Wilk straighten up in his seat. "Yes I do, Your Majesty. These men are finished and they know that. They have nothing to hide and nowhere to run. They have nothing to lose, only to gain and I believe that they would gladly spill anything for even the slightest chance of saving their necks. But that is not the case here - if it was at least one of them would have cracked by now."

Elsa nodded. "I thought as much." The decision wasn't easy but it had to be made. "Three days. Tell them they have three days left. If anyone knows anything that they would like to share before that time as an attempt to save their own life, I am sure they will do it." She swallowed a lump in her throat and continued. "But even if they do…these people are still murderers and traitors. They killed our subjects for their traitorous purposes, and so, they deserve their fate."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "The noose."

Lord Wilk nodded in acknowledgement. "Indeed, Your Majesty." He got up from his chair. "I will make sure they are made aware of their fate. If anyone of them still knows anything we will find it out soon enough."

Elsa nodded weakly as the man bowed his head and left. When the doors clicked shut the young queen slumped down in her chair. She recognized that being queen wasn't meant to be easy but this situation made her feel sick to her stomach. Elsa knew that the people currently rotting in the dungeons deserved what was coming to them, if only for their murders alone. But the power to decide who lived or died was a power Elsa would gladly give up.

She got up and walked over to her work desk, hoping that reading, validating and rejecting documents and notions she had to go through would help take her mind of things, at least until lunch when Anna was supposed to arrive.

The corners of her mouth twitched slightly upwards at the thought of spending more time with the redhead. For over a decade she shared almost no physical contact with anyone nor did she enjoy the feeling of touch without the impediment of her gloves. But now that she had Anna, she was quickly becoming addicted to her touch.

The warm hugs, holding her soft hands, caressing her freckled cheeks, snuggling her face into the waterfall of her coppery hair and her loving pecks and kisses, given and received, made Elsa feel more alive than ever before in her life. She realized how much she was looking forward to kissing those tender lips once more, feeling the younger girl quiver under her touch ever so slightly, how much she was looking forward to Anna pressing back into the kiss, how much she was looking forward to the taste—

Elsa broke from her daydreamed haze when a drop of ink from her quill landed on one of the legal documents she was supposed to sign. Elsa resisted cursing under her breath, a not very queen like behavior, and quickly grabbed a sucking paper to try and save the document. Thanks to her speed she actually succeeded and there was only a small ink stain where the droplet fell before.

_Alright, no thinking of that during work._

* * *

 

It was around noon when the Apprentice arrived back at the castle. He had been scouting around the city for the better part of the morning for a good place for Elsa to practice her magic. No matter how accepting the people were of her powers and no matter how loyal her subjects were, she was still just starting to learn how to maintain control. Accidents could easily happen. And John would prefer they happen somewhere where she couldn't accidently hurt anyone else.

His search brought fruit when, after a few hours, he found a quiet little valley surrounded by high rock formations and hidden by trees. Inside it was a spacious clearing that would provide excellent room for Elsa to practice her powers freely without obstructions. It would also be a great place for Merida to try out her new ammunition as well.

_Doubt anyone could hold her back from trying._

He smiled at the memory of the enthusiastic ginger.

As he entered the castle and began making his way to his room, he thought about what he was going to say to them today. This was ultimately the main reason why he came here to help, to explain and…teach.

He cringed at the thought. He was never a good student when he still studied under the Sorcerer. He was rash, he was impatient, he was rebellious, he was…he was young. As ridiculous at it could sound given his age. He had the will to learn but he didn't have the composure needed to endure the long hours of boring lectures, brewing potions, and reading through old tomes.

John would always rather take the problem head on than wait around and try to figure out how to solve it. This foolishness led to many near-death situations as well as bringing unintentional misfortune upon him or…someone else.

_Thinking about the fields of Limudore again, are we?_

The Apprentice clenched his fists and unknowingly increased his striding tempo. He knew there was no use to dwell on the past, but this was something he could never forget. Something he could never forgive, if only for the sake of not letting it ever happen again. Yet still the wailing of the ghosts of the past would find its way to torment him with all the things he could have done differently, and how he could have avoided it all. But he knew they were all false.

_There was no other way. There never was._

He stopped before the door of his chambers and leaned his forehead against it, closing his eyes. Things were different now. The solitude changed him. He was patient now, he was humble, he was calm. He could teach Elsa to be the same. He won't let her repeat his mistakes. He knew he could do this.

"You, umm…you alright over there?"

His eyes shot open and he turned his head to meet the inquisitive look of the ginger princess.

"I can leave you to meditate against the door some more if you want…" she teased with a grin.

"N-no that won't—I, umm…I mean I'm fine, thank you. Just have some…things on my mind." He added a chuckle that came out more nervous and broken than he intended. "Y-you need something Merida?" he asked quickly to change the subject.

The Scottish princess fidgeted on the spot, poking the ground with her tiptoe. "Weeell, since we agreed to have the 'magic talk' after lunch and Elsa is having her lunch with Anna I thought that  _maybe_ …we could have lunch together?" She didn't give him a single second to answer. "If you have the time that is! And if you want to of course! I completely understand if—"

"Gladly," he interrupted, so to stop her from getting herself lost in her ramble.

"Really?" Merida beamed up at him.

"Of course." The hike through the hills and woods left him quite peckish and he would definitely appreciate the ginger's company. He might've not been so keen if he knew that the lunch Merida had in mind involved stealing pastries from the kitchens.

* * *

 

"…so I managed to finish up the last book just a few minutes before noon! I mean it took some serious effort but you should have seen the look on his face when I told him I was done! He tried to play the uninterested card but I saw his eyes widen the tiniest bit when I handed him the finished list." Anna smiled triumphantly and popped a caramel sweet into her mouth.

Elsa watched her with a smile and savored one of the sweets as well. The two of them just finished having lunch and were now snacking away on their dessert while Anna went on about her first day in the library.

"You weren't kidding though," Anna continued. "He is pretty grumpy. I'm pretty much spent after the load he gave me today."

Elsa frowned at Anna's words. She hoped that the work in the library could bring Anna some more joy while she was staying in the castle. She didn't want her to force herself through it. "Y-you don't have to go there if you don't want to, I won't mind."

"What?" Anna turned her head from the plate of sweets in confusion. "No way! I won't let him scare me off! He just needs some time to get use to me being there, that's all. I'll grow on him, you'll see!"

Elsa put on a weak smile when she felt Anna squeeze her hand and run over her knuckles with her thumb. The matter of the hanging was still dominating her thoughts, making her stomach uneasy. It wouldn't let her enjoy the lunch as fully as she intended.

"Hey, you alright?" Anna asked with a worried look. When Elsa sighed and shook her head Anna moved her chair to face her and grasped her hands with her own. "What's going on Elsa?"

Elsa was silent for a moment, pondering if she should really burden Anna with such a grim subject, but looking into the troubled emerald eyes and the gentle squeeze on her hands, she decided to share what plagued her. She explained to Anna the situation with the imprisoned traitors and what decision, no matter how clear, was still hers to carry out.

"Elsa, you know there isn't another option after what they've done, right?"

Elsa nodded weakly. "I know, I know. I just…having such power over the lives of others makes me…it makes me sick." She turned her eyes down to stare at her lap.

Anna was silent for a moment before Elsa felt a hand cup her cheek and raise her head so their eyes could meet. "There are always people that have to make difficult decisions for the wellbeing of others." The redhead pressed her hand against Elsa's chest. "Good people, strong people…" She continued. "…it might not always be easy and you might not like it, but you have to make sure you are always just when making your decision. And I trust you Elsa…I trust you because I know you would never abuse your power. I trust you because I know you could never be cruel." A soft hand cupped Elsa's cheek. "I know you will always do the right decision."

Elsa blinked away the tears that threatened to spill and brought the redhead in for a hug. She needed that conciliation, she needed someone to comfort her in this difficult time and Anna didn't disappoint. The girls remained together in Elsa's study, talking and enjoying each other's company as the foul mood was lifted from the young queen's shoulders.

* * *

 

Anna fidgeted in her seat, excited about the lecture the Apprentice was about to grace them with. Elsa told her about it when they talked after their shared lunch together, as it supposedly completely slipped her mind yesterday and so she invited her to stay just then and there.

And the ever curious redhead wouldn't miss a lecture about magic from a real Sorcerer for anything. The ginger princess on her right seemed to share her excitement and even Elsa looked somewhat eager for the lecture to begin even through all her queenly composure.

All three girls watched the Apprentice take out book after book from his coat and put them on the table before them. Finally, he took out one last giant and visibly heavy tome and set it down on the table with a thud.

Once he had done so, he took off the coat and threw it over a nearby chair. He then proceeded to pick one of the smaller books and, leaning over the table, he handed it to Merida. "This one's for you," he said with a wink.

Anna only caught a glimpse of the title before the ginger hastily flipped through it, returning John a wide grin. It was something about carvings. Judging by both of their reactions Anna concluded it was some private matter between the two.

"So!" he began. "Magic!" He extended his hand with a clenched fist before him and closed his eyes. The girls shared confused looks when he stayed that way for a few seconds. That was until they noticed the blue glow around his fist that started growing brighter and brighter until it seemed as if they were looking at his hand through a barrier of blue liquid. A collective 'aw' sounded between the girls.

"This," John continued, walking closer to them, extending his open palm over the table, "Is raw magic." The three girls stared in awe at the light that emanated through waves of slight flashes around his hand.

"Magic can be found anywhere, as it resonates through the entire cosmos. It is omnipresent, though in some places in higher concentration than others." He sat down opposite the three girls and put his elbow against the table so that his hand was aiming upwards. "It is a belief that magic is the lingering energy of when the cosmos came into existence."

Anna just now noticed that she had an open mouth smile for some time.

"It is believed so, mainly because when harnessed it can be shaped and used to do almost impossible things, leading some to think that magic, as in unruly energy, was one of the building blocks of the cosmos." Seeing that he had everyone's full attention, John continued. "All people are born with a very small connection to magic and can learn how to strengthen this link to be able to use it."

The light around his hand dimmed and disappeared as he put his hands together. "There are several ways to use magic." The Apprentice pondered for a moment and continued with his narration. "First is the most common way – harnessing raw magic and shaping it. By harnessing the magic from your environment you essentially absorb the surrounding energy into your body and use yourself as a container for said energy."

He closed his eyes and sat still for a moment before exhaling slowly and returning back to his speech. "Once you are done with that, you're full of the raw form of magic." He emphasized by letting his other hand be enveloped in the blue glow. "And what you can do now is to shape that energy into what you want." As he finished the blue light disappeared and his hand was suddenly surrounded by fire.

A low collective gasp resonated in the room, but John raised his other hand to let them know it was alright. "Don't worry, its fine," he reassured them and showed them the flames dancing around his unburned hand by bringing it closer to them. "As I said, the energy can be shaped into almost anything – fire, water, ice…" He gave Elsa a nod. "…but also basic materials such as stone, wood, even food. The energy can be used to heal or even to control the elements of nature to some extent."

The flame around his hand flickered and died out. "But don't get me wrong, this process is not in any way easy. Even though this way is the most common it is also the most difficult. The harnessing process is a strenuous exercise as you have to tackle and absorb the magic into yourself and only then can you shape it which, although easier, is still pretty tough on you. Your body is essentially a vessel for this unruly energy."

He leaned back into his chair and continued. "It can get easier with time and exercise and the magic user can become quite proficient with his skill,  _but_  no matter how skilled, the user will eventually tire and have to rest, therefore none can cast spells forever as they please. Absorbing too much magic can also be fatal and that's why the user always has to act with caution.

"Also, no one can just shape the energy into anything he wants at a whim, it takes years of training and exercise to learn how to use it in just one certain way. That's why magic users usually focus on one or two ways of shaping magic – it is inhumanly possible to learn more in one lifetime. Furthermore, the greater the spell you want to cast the more magic you need, therefore more tiresome the exercise to get the required amount of magic.

"That's why you won't see a mad wizard casting a spell to destroy the world – the amount of magic required to power such a spell would not only take him thousands of years to harness but it would also kill him in the process. The human body can be used as a catalyst for magic but it has its limits. No matter that the mad wizard would die from exhaustion just trying to absorb so much magic, but even if he could somehow do it, the sheer amount of energy leaving him would tear his body apart.

"And that's how we move to the second way to use magic, and that is storing it in objects. The human body isn't the only place where you can trap magic – once you absorb it you can also transfer the magic into almost any object. Of course some will hold the energy better than others. If you put more magic inside an object than it can handle it will most likely dissolve into dust.

"That's why many renown sorcerers and wizards use specialized trinkets, pendants, rings, amulets, etc. that are designed to hold much more magic inside than any ordinary object. This way they can, for example, store a little bit of magic inside an object each day, and then use it whenever they wish. Only this time they only have to shape the magic without harnessing it from their surroundings – that takes care of the more strenuous part of the exercise, letting the user cast much more spells and use much more magic overall without tiring so quickly."

John gestured towards Merida. "As I've told Merida, there was once a branch of the Order of Sorcerers, the so called Arcane Archers. These archers use just this technique. Via marking their arrows with carvings that would shape the magic they transferred into them, they were equipped for a fight weeks before it happened and could unleash a hail of spells through their bows without breaking a sweat.

"And now to the last way." John turned his gaze at Elsa and both girls did the same as if on cue. "There are people like Elsa that are born as magical anomalies. They do not only have strong connections to magic but can create their own with virtually limitless supply. Being born this way is not a unique occurrence, but nevertheless it is very rare. Unlike other magic users, Elsa already resonates with magic. Her body is basically a bottomless well of energy. She doesn't have to harness magic because her body creates it on its own."

Anna could tell that Elsa was beginning to feel uncomfortable when the conversation suddenly turned in her direction. When she grasped her hand under her table and give it a reassuring squeeze, the blonde seemed to relax.

"Furthermore, unlike other magic users, you don't need to learn from scratch, your powers are already realized. The only thing you need is practice, and practice makes perfect. Your powers are strongly linked to your emotions. Feelings like fear or anger can make your body act out of instinct. That's why you need to see what you can do, you need to feel what you are capable of so we can work on your control. And that's what we're going to do."

John got up from his chair and grabbed his coat. "Now get ready because today is your first day of training."

* * *

 

Merida got off of her horse and saw that John helped Elsa, who was sitting behind him during the ride, climb down as well. But when the ginger went to do the same courtesy to Anna, she only witnessed the sprightly redhead jump off on her own.

When the Apprentice announced that Elsa's training would be conducted outside, there were a few things they had to take care of first, taking recent events in mind. Elsa summoned lord Wilk, him being her most trusted servant, and made him familiar with the situation. Even though the elderly gentleman wasn't too keen on letting the queen exit the castle without proper escort, he understood her implications. No one wanted another accidental summer blizzard and moreover they could only gain if the queen learned how to fully use and control her powers.

Lord Wilk had already put his most trusted men on guard duty at the almost rebuilt gates so as to keep a close eye on whoever was entering and exiting the castle. After careful consideration it was agreed that after today Elsa's trainings would take place in the early hours of the morning so as to eliminate as much unwanted attention as possible when John and Elsa left the castle.

Wearing the cloaks and hoods of Arendelle's messengers, they would leave through the castle on horseback and ride out of the city. The watchmen at the gates would know to let them out and in without question. Given the recent fiasco with the Arendelle's disloyal spy network, it was agreed that the less people who knew about this, the better. No one else, other than lord Wilk and few of his most trusted men, would know that the queen would be gone for a few hours each morning.

Lord Wilk wasn't one to be quick to trust and so he wasn't exactly happy that beginning tomorrow his queen would leave the castle with a strange man. The fact that he saved Elsa from the fiery beast and his word that he would return the queen safely back seemed to be just enough to get the old councilman to agree and let them go. Two horses and four people left the castle a few minutes later, all wearing the messenger cloaks and hoods to hide their appearances.

Spending most of her life in isolation, Elsa never learned how to ride a horse, not to mention that the animals would get restless whenever she would come close to the stables. Until they could find some solution to this problem, the blonde would ride with John, who seemed to keep the horse calm enough to let Elsa climb up behind him.

Though Anna was much more of an adventurer, she never really got the opportunity to learn how to ride a horse. When her father was still alive, the horses they owned used to pull their sled as well as help out with cutting the ice. When they returned home her father would tell her that the horses had to rest so they would be ready for another day. The few times when she got to ride a horse was when either Kristoff or her father were holding the reins.

"Alright, follow me," the Apprentice voiced as he moved forward through the labyrinth of trees, leading his horse carefully. Anna and Merida formed a column and followed him through the wood, Merida at the end, slowly towing her horse by the reins. The forest was quiet with the exception of an occasional bird cry or rustling of leaves in the wind. If any animal were in the area they were scared off by their presence.

"It's here," John said, approaching a small cranny between two big rocks. The rocks were only part of a bigger rock formation that stretched both up and to the sides as if shielding something within. "We'll leave the horses here and continue on foot, it isn't far now."

When both horses' reins were securely tied to a tree, the quaternion stepped through the cranny one by one. The opening lead them into a small grove and they all followed the Apprentice, who walked forward with sure strides. As Anna and Elsa chatted on the way Merida caught up with John.

"Hey!" she greeted to get his attention.

"Hi," he retorted, slowing down so the ginger could adjust to his pace.

"Umm, about what you said earlier…" Merida prompted. "…about learning how to use magic…"

"Yes? Is there something more you'd like to know?"

"Well, you said it takes years to get even the basic grasps…so I suppose that means that my chances to make my own magic arrows are essentially nonexistent, right?"

He looked at her with a frown. "Yes…it would take at least a decade before you would be able to infuse items with magic, if not more."

"Yeah, thought as much…" Merida hung her head in disappointment.

"Tell you what though." John nudged her shoulder. "If you'll carve them, I'll infuse as many arrows as you want."

"Really?" The ginger brightened up at the prospect.

"I don't see why not." He grinned back at the excited princess.

" _As many as I want_ …" Merida mused. "I'll take you up on that!" she warned John, pointing her finger up.

"I imagine you will." Both of them bumped each other's shoulders playfully and heartily laughed on their way to the center of the clearing, their red hair shining in the bright midday sun.

* * *

 

Once they all reached the clearing they removed their cloaks and set them over a nearby rock. Now they were prepared for whatever the Apprentice had in store for them.

"First of all," he began, "We need to work on your channeling, Elsa. We need you to learn how to channel out your magic before we work on shaping it." He took a few steps closer to Elsa. "When we first met you had a dress made of ice. You made those yourself, am I correct?"

"Y-yes." Elsa replied, her throat a bit dry from anxiousness. "Yes I did."

"Splendid! Could you make them again?" He asked with anticipation.

Elsa nodded and took in a deep breath, prepared to show what she could do. She ran her hands over her casual dress, ice coating and shaping the fabric. Her beautiful gleaming dress was done in a matter of seconds. The two redheads sitting aside on the ground let out a simultaneous 'wow'.

The Apprentice smiled and eyed Elsa from head to toe as he was circling around her. "This is beautiful, Elsa. So much detail…" He stopped when he went full circle and looked back at the queen. "Would I be right if I assumed that you created this dress from an already extant design?"

Elsa tensed at his assumption.  _How could he know that?_  she wondered. And so she asked him exactly that. "H-how do you know that?"

"The pattern is gorgeous, the detail in each inch is exquisite. Now  _I_ conjure fire just for fun but I could never make something this precise in my lifetime. And you make it just on a whim." He walked around her one more time to examine the dress again. "Moreover this isn't just a similar dress to the one I saw before; it is the exact copy. It's almost like you are aiming for something specific, like you have some particular vision in your head when creating them. Am I right?"

Elsa looked at her hands and twiddled her fingers. "When I was little my parents gave me a book full of stories about our gods. And there was this beautiful picture of Skadi…" She blushed deeply. "…The goddess of winter."

John pondered for a short moment before he got back to her. "Oh yes, she was the giantess who married Njord, the god of the sea, correct?"

Elsa nodded. "She wore this dress once she joined the rest of the gods in Asgard."

"Yeah, she loved the dress! We would always play that we were young goddesses and caused ruckus all around," Merida exclaimed with a grin.

"Which goddess were you?" Anna asked her out of curiosity.

Merida scoffed and flexed her muscles. " _Flidais_ , goddess of the woodlands, hunt and wildlife of course!"

Anna shook her head. "I've never heard of that goddess before."

Merida shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. You have your gods, we have ours."

"Well anyway…" The Apprentice voiced a little loudly to get everyone focused on the matter at hand. "You marveled at the picture as a child. A strong memory is a very powerful tool. Crating something out of memory and such a happy memory at that is much easier than creating something completely new. Your mind desires and your powers create. It is a natural though suppressed process in your case."

He thought for a moment before nodding his head. "We can utilize that some other time. Today we are here to see what you can do. Don't worry, I won't push you to your limits, this is just a practice round. Up until this point, the only time you used your powers was either under heavy emotional pressure or when you were under attack…"

Elsa gulped as she remembered back to what happened to those men who tried to kidnap her in the bookshop. She could only hope she would never be forced to do such a thing again.

"…your powers were triggered by instinct. Fear, pain, anger, sorrow, the sense of self-preservation, all these things make us do what we wouldn't normally be capable of and you are now different in that regard." He walked towards an old dead tree with its roots half ripped from the ground that was leaning against the big rock formation behind it. He eyed it from top to bottom and then walked back to Elsa.

"Now I want you to try and use your powers freely. It won't be as easy as when you act out of instinct – you will have to do it on your own instead of making your body act out of desperation. You have the power to do it but you need to have the will to do it as well. You need to forget your worries, forget your fears, forget your doubts."

John put his hand on her shoulder. "You need to let it all go Elsa. You are not going to hurt anybody." Elsa watch his comforting smile widen. "Are you ready?"

The blonde thought to herself for a moment. All her life she treated her powers as affliction, as something to be afraid of, something to suppress and hide. And now she was being told to let it all go. She was told she could do wonderful things with the gift she had. And at that moment Elsa knew that secretly, that was exactly what she had always desired.

She pursed her lips in determination. "Yes, yes I am."

The Apprentice grinned and took her hands. "Firstly – off with these." He pulled off her gloves and threw them aside. Then he gently grasped each of Elsa's hands with his own. "Your magic is inside you Elsa, it was there from the moment you were born, slowly growing. But after so many years of holding them in your powers are too suppressed to react properly. Close your eyes Elsa."

Elsa did as she was told and John followed suit. "I will draw on the magic in you and attempt to pull some of it inside me. Now hopefully I will be able to stir the waters just enough to break the surface. If it works, it will be the first step on awakening your powers."

Elsa held her eyes closed and waited for whatever was about to happen. Nothing did however. Elsa remained calm with her eyes closed for what felt like minutes, her breathing steady, her heart peacefully thumping in her chest. Yet she didn't feel any different.

She was just about to ask John if he ran into some sort of obstacle when she felt something. It was a tiny, almost unnoticeable sensation in her chest, this tingling feeling that she wouldn't have even noticed if she wasn't so calm and quiet.

"I feel something," she breathed out, keeping her eyes closed.

"Good, that means it's working," John remarked. "It will only grow stronger, keep calm."

The feeling that began like a small itch was now slowly but surely spreading throughout Elsa's chest, making her skin crawl as tiny waves of energy moved to tingle all over her body. Elsa frowned at the strange sensation but tried to remain calm as the Apprentice said.

All of a sudden the blonde felt a sharp pain in her chest that made her gasp and, as if on cue, all the buzzing under her skin intensified. She heard some commotion from her right, probably Anna and Merida jumping up out of worry.

"Elsa, you alright?" she heard John ask in a worried tone.

"Y-yes just…get this over with." Elsa grunted, the pressure in her chest clouding her focus. She didn't want to stop, not when she had come this far. This might be the first step on a road to full control of her powers and she was willing to take it.

The ache in her chest intensified up to the point where Elsa had to clench her teeth to keep herself steady. She felt as if her blood was boiling in her veins, her whole body tensed under the sensation. Even though she had her eyes closed she could sense the ground around her beginning to freeze over, the occasional crackling of frost ringing in her ears.

Suddenly, the steadily growing ache in her chest spiked up into impossible heights, making Elsa throw her eyes open and gasp out of pain. She fell into the Apprentice's arms, her whole body clenching out of the unexpected agony. But as swiftly as it came, it was gone and Elsa felt herself being lifted back to her feet. Her whole body felt sore though the pain was no longer present.

As soon as she stood up on her own she was immediately wrapped into a hug. "Elsa, are you alright?" Anna voiced, clinging to the blonde as if for dear life.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Elsa squeezed Anna back, the closeness of the redhead making her feel impossibly safe. Neither of the two girls really noticed that the frost spread over the ground melted during their hug. Once their embrace was over she turned back to the Apprentice. "Did it work?"

He only nodded with a smile. "The walls you built around yourself during the years are cracked now. With every practice we will tear more of them down." He looked Elsa over. "So, let's try it out now. Nothing major, I know you are tired. You did much better than I expected you to."

He gestured Elsa to come closer and once she was near him he instructed her to line up next to him. "You will be able to use your powers on your own whim to much greater level than before, though they are still very much undeveloped. That's why we'll practice so you can get better and better at managing them. Now I want you to show me what you can do."

He pointed at the dead tree he eyed up before. "Hit it."

"W-what?" Elsa looked at him at confusion.

"It's much easier than you think. Especially for you and  _especially_  now. Imagine what you want to do, feel the energy manifest inside you and your powers will do the rest. You are a natural, Elsa." He gestured towards the tree again. "So blast it!"

Elsa gazed at the tree trunk good thirty feet away from her. She could see the two girls watching her soundlessly in anticipation out of the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

_Imagine it. Picture it. Feel it._

And Elsa could feel it. The strange tingling in her body as she imagined what she wanted to do. It ran throughout her entire frame, rushing into her hands. Suddenly Elsa felt her hands vibrate with a hot, numbing sensation, almost pleasant to some degree. Elsa opened her eyes and, staring straight ahead at the tree, she threw her arms forward with her palms open.

The feeling Elsa felt when a blue orb of frost left her hands was entirely different from other times she was forced or compelled to use her powers. Maybe it was the emotions that clouded her mind at the time or maybe it was the block that was now supposedly broken but what Elsa experienced now was impulsive, satisfying, liberating, almost natural.

When the crackling bolt of frost collided with the tree it gave out a deafening crack as the massive trunk broke in two and exploded into frozen chunks where the bolt met the wood. The surrounding area of a few feet was immediately frozen over.

There was a moment of silence in which everyone stared at the frozen aftermath of Elsa's powers before turning their gazes at Elsa.

"Wow, umm…" The Apprentice scratched his head. "Well you surely showed us what you've got, Elsa." He moved his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Let's just keep it down a notch for now and try something simpler. Tomorrow we can work on your form."

* * *

 

Anna laid on the bed in Elsa's chambers while the blonde was soundlessly beginning to doze off next to her. After Elsa's first show of her powers they all remained in the forest for a better part of an hour. The Apprentice made Elsa practice creating small and simple items with increasingly more detail, saying that her powers were like a muscle that could be strengthened through drill and exercise.

He himself marveled a few times at Elsa's natural skill. And Anna could only agree. Watching Elsa today so free and unrestrained made her feel happy as well as proud for the young queen. At the time she wondered why John didn't begin with Elsa's self-defense training, given how efficient she was with her first try.

Now she understood that he knew better, because after only half an hour since the ice blast Elsa began to feel tired and once they returned back to the castle it took all of Anna's persuading skills to get Elsa to change into her night gown before she collapsed exhausted in bed. As the Apprentice said, no matter how powerful or skilled you are with magic, you will eventually get tired.

Anna smiled at the adorable look on Elsa's face as the blonde curled up closer to her. "You are wonderful, you know that?" she asked more as a rhetorical question than a real question.

"-you too…" Elsa managed to mumble under her breath, fighting of the sleep to say it.

Anna giggled and landed a soft kiss on Elsa's forehead. "You get some rest now," she playfully ordered.

"Mhmm…" was the last thing she heard from Elsa before the blonde fell into the realm of slumber. Anna laid next to her, watching the slight rise and fall of her chest. She had already arranged to be woken in her chambers the next morning so she would get up in time to make it to the library, so she knew she couldn't stay here overnight.

_But I can still stay for a few more minutes._

With that Anna pressed herself against Elsa, hugging her close.

* * *

 

"My lord…"

The Eternal One opened his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been meditating but given the fact that he lost track of time he assumed it had to have been at least a couple of days. One of his servants was kneeling before his throne.

"Well? Spit it out," he demanded, irritated.

"We have gotten back the last reports from our allies on the sorcerer, my Lord."

"If you do not want to be ripped apart for my amusement, I suggest you give me some good news."

The servant gulped and the Eternal One could see him shaking. "N-no one knows anything about him my Lord—"

The Eternal One got up from his throne and began slowly walking down the steps towards the man.

"—s-some heard of him but never met him—"

The Eternal One nodded knowingly and grabbed the messenger's collar, bringing his face to eye level with his. Given the fact that the Eternal One was several inches higher, the man was now swaying in the air.

"EXCEPT ONE!" The servant let out a shriek of horror just as his master's eyes began to glow with dark purple light. The Eternal One's facial features relaxed and he gave his servant a wicked smile before dropping him to the ground.

"You should learn from your predecessors that you need to always present what you have, not what you don't have." He sat back to his throne. "Now tell me who it is."

The servant collected himself and answered. "I-It's the Ecrosian, my Lord."

The Eternal One sighed. Definitely not one of his favorite allies, but a loyal one none the less.

"According to the letter, you already know how to establish communication."

"Yes, yes, be gone." The Eternal One waved his hand and the servant was eager to bolt out of the room. "No wait!" The servant gulped and shakily turned around. "Tell the ones at door to get someone to clean it up in here."

The man, confused yet compelled to do his masters bidding, did as he was told and opened the doors just a crack to convey the order to the guards. "W-would that be all my lord?"

"From you? Yes." His eyes lit up with dim purple light and the messenger's face froze in horror before his entire body combusted into a burst of blood and bone.

_Good news or not, nobody wakes me up and walks away._

The now crimson red door screaked open and another servant put his head through the crack. "You called my lord?"

"Yes, yes, clean it up in here. And you better hurry if you don't want to add to the local scenery." He noted gesturing at the bloody smears all around where the messenger stood. The man barged into the room with a bucket and a broom and began hastily clean up the mess.

As he grabbed his orb and prepared himself for a long, distant mental communication, the Eternal One smiled.

_Finally some progress._

The link was established and he could see the Ecrosian stare back at him through an enchanted mirror.

_Primitive methods._

"Well now," he began. "I hope you have some worthwhile information."


	14. Chapter 14

"Very good, very good. Now finish it." Elsa could hear the Apprentice's encouraging voice beside her.

She frowned and with her eyes closed she tried to concentrate. Today's lesson was all about creating small detailed objects, just like what they'd done yesterday on her first day of training. At the time Elsa thought it was just a one-time exercise, but now it seemed as if it was going to be the only thing they would do.

Right now Elsa was making yet another small ice figure, this time of a horse they'd arrived on. John said that practicing on making creations from memory was a good way to improve her form. As her imagination and precision in her work improved, so would her skill in handling her powers more effectively.

But this wasn't what Elsa expected her training to be like, nor was this what she wished to do. She wanted to explore her potential, she wanted to learn how to defend herself and others, she wanted to embrace who she really was. This felt more like restrictions than letting herself go.

Her focus drifted from creating the figure and the rough sculpture broke apart between her hands, making Elsa sigh and throw her hands upwards in annoyance.

"You alright Elsa?" The concerned tone of his voice made Elsa feel a little sting of sorrow for her worried teacher who obviously cared for her safety. She immediately condemned her rush action.

"We can take a break if you want—"

"No, no, it's alright…" Elsa rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I just don't see how this is in anyway useful." She gave him an apologetic look. "How is making ice versions of tin soldiers going to help me improve?"

From what Elsa could tell by looking at him, John completely understood what she was going through. "Your powers have awakened Elsa. It will be harder do keep them in check now that they flow freely instead of being suppressed."

"Alright, but…why this?" She gestured toward the many figures she made over the last half an hour and that were now slowly thawing on the grass under the sun's warm gaze.

John picked up one of the figures, this one being of an Arendelle guard standing at attention. He turned it in his hands, observing its detail.

"Your powers are much stronger now that they were set free, and even though you might feel like you can handle them better than before, they are still too powerful for you to fully contain them."

He looked back at her with a serious expression. "Believe me, I can feel it. I can sense the magic swirling inside you, struggling to break free completely. It's like I'm sitting next to a blazing furnace that's just waiting to explode." That didn't exactly calm Elsa down but she let him continue.

"But this…" He lifted the figure so it was within her view. "…this helps to cool it down. We have to start your training slow, Elsa. Gradually you will get better and better, accomplishing more difficult and complex tasks and skills as we go on. If we were to start with difficult things right now, then we can't predict what would happen. There could be another  _summer's winter_  for all we know."

The last sentence stung Elsa at her heart. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt her people again.

"We can't let you vent your powers so freely, because there is the risk you could unleash them to such an extent you could no longer control them. Don't worry, we won't restrain your powers but you need to learn how to use them bit by bit. If you were to neglect practicing they could build up and become a force beyond your control."

He took her hand and placed the ice figure into her open palm. "You need to exercise them, not only so you can improve at wielding them, but also to keep your composure. You are powerful Elsa…" He closed her hand with the ice soldier inside. "…and your power can never be tamed by anyone, except  _you_."

John patted her hand and gave her a wink. "You just have to be patient."

Those words immediately reminded Elsa her adducting sessions with Kai when she was still a little princess.  _Her Highness has to learn how to be patient. She might become a queen one day after all. Now, let's try it again. The names of the European countries and their capitals…_

Elsa stared at the ice figure in her hand and smiled at the memory. Sitting inside on a beautiful day, learning about relations between other countries on the continent was just one of the many boring princess duties she had to come to grips with in her youth. And Kai made sure she was excellent in every single one, no matter how much she whined and complained.

But as tedious as it all was it was probably that determination of her teacher that saved the kingdom when her parents passed away. If it weren't for his dedication in teaching the princess all she needed to know about how to run her kingdom, she would be clueless of what to do right now. In the end it was her teacher who had been the most patient.

Elsa squeezed the figure in her hand and met Apprentice's gaze with a bright smile. "Alright." She put the figure next to her on the ground. "Let's continue."

John grinned and gave her an understanding nod. "Very well then. I would still like to see that horse."

* * *

 

„…and so from now on Elsa is going to be training every morning to get better at handling her powers." Anna finished her particularly long but detailed narration about the situation the Ice Queen was now going through as well as describing with passion every little titbit of her first day of training.

Kristoff lay next to her on the oversized bed, listening closely to every word Anna spewed during the last half an hour. The two shared a lunch together over an hour ago but right now it seemed as if that was just mere minutes ago.

_Time really does fly when you're having fun._

And fun she had. It was so long since she and Kristoff had just sat down and talked. Anna was beginning to miss her brother's loving company. So when she passed the door to his room this morning on her way to the library, she just couldn't stand it anymore. The young man seemed to be in quite a delirious state when he was woken up by the bubbly redhead relentlessly shaking his shoulder, but after a few moments he finally came to just enough to be informed that he was having a lunch with Anna today – no objections would be accepted.

And now they were here, talking, laughing, and having fun just like every time she came home from the bookshop and Kristoff wasn't out on an ice haul. It might have seemed as mundane an activity to just sit down and talk but to the two of them this was the part of the day they were both looking forward to the most. And because they were robbed of it these past couple of days it felt even better than they remembered.

"That is really amazing Anna, I hope I get to see Elsa in action someday." The redhead hummed pleasantly at her brother's praise. "But as much as I like hearing about the one that makes my little sister so happy…" he noted teasingly, poking Anna's nose at the same time. The young girl snickered and playfully swapped his hand away. "…I would like to hear about my little sister herself as well."

Anna grinned and let her brother on all she was up to in the recent days. She told him about her work in the library. She told him about the grumpy librarian who wanted to prove he was completely fine handling the library on his own. She described her feat in the library that day.

She was tasked to dust the highest shelves of each rack, the librarian probably expecting her to be furious to do such a mundane job, not at all expecting her to have it finished within an hour. What the librarian didn't know was that Anna was quite efficient in dusting books and racks since that was the activity she found herself doing frequently in her old job, so this task was a walk in the park that didn't bother her in the slightest.

It only made her more excited for what the librarian had in store for her next time.

"So now that we have me out of the way, how about you?" Anna prompted Kristoff.

The blond laid his head on a pillow with a smirk on his face. "What would you like to know?"

Anna grinned. "How are things with you and Denise?" Kristoff immediately paled like a sheet. "I told you to have something for me the next time I ask, so spill it."

Kristoff cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "It's, you know…good, things are good."

"Good huh?" Anna nodded her head knowingly. "You two are  _sooo_  over each other when no one's around."

"Anna!" Kristoff voiced loudly, red as a ripe tomato. "Alright, alright. I visit her often and we talk and…sometimes do other things."

Anna patted Kristoff's shoulder. "Now was that so hard?"

Kristoff smiled and shook his head. "You are such a devil sometimes sis."

"It comes with my lovable personality!" she chirped and tousled his hair. "That and the freckles."

Kristoff chuckled and straightened his hair. "And what about you and Elsa? You planned how are you going to announce…well that you two are together?"

"Elsa needs some time to figure it out, I don't want to push her."

"Yeah, I know." Kristoff replied. "I don't want you two to rush it either, but the longer you keep it hidden the bigger fuss it'll make if it got out somehow."

Anna pondered on that for a moment. "Yeah…I suppose you're right about that."

"I know you and Elsa aren't just some fling but if it got out the people would only concentrate on the fact that the queen kept it hidden from everybody. And you know how wild imagination can get. My thoughts are they would think of the craziest reasons on why you two kept it hidden. They wouldn't care about the real reason."

Anna nodded. She remembered how some people reacted to Elsa's powers when they first came to light. She didn't want that to happen again.

"I am not saying to go right now and tell them, but it would be good if you would prepare some plan for an emergency, so you could take immediate action if it accidently got out."

"Yeah, that is a good idea Kris," Anna agreed. She knew he cared both for her and Elsa's happiness and now it was more apparent than ever that he wanted them to stay safe. "Thank you, I'll talk it over with Elsa next time I see her."

"Yeah…about Elsa."

Anna gave him a puzzled look. "Yeah…? What about her?"

Kristoff sat up on the bed and sighed. "Alright, here's the deal. I…would like to join the castle's guard."

Anna batted her eyelashes in surprise. "Really? Wow, why?"

Kristoff sighed and put on a serious expression. "I want to do something to help keep you and everyone else safe. If another monster appeared right now, I wouldn't be able to do anything to protect you. And I can't live with that fear, Anna."

Anna's heart swelled with affection at her brother's words and she rubbed his shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

"I already talked with Denise about it and she agreed to help me with handling a sword once she's back on her feet. But joining the guard, that's something else, so if you could, maybe, drop a word or two about it to Elsa?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Anna inquired.

Kristoff look at his hands and rubbed his palms. "I-I…that's just…she's the queen. Anna please!"

The redhead chuckled and waved her hand. "Alright, alright. Don't worry I'll ask her about it."

"Thank you, Anna." Kristoff smiled at his sister.

The two spent most of the day together, catching up, talking, reading, and strolling the castle together.

* * *

 

Elsa made her way through the castle's infirmary. After her visit yesterday, doctor Helbert concluded that her wound healed up well and, along with the now obsolete bandage, removed the three stiches that helped the wound to close up so efficiently. The only thing that remained on Elsa's now freed forehead was a faded pink scar.

The reason why she was here today was of other concern than her health. She went to visit a friend. When Kai forwarded to her that Anna would be spending today with her brother and therefore wouldn't be able to join her for lunch, she decided she could pay a visit to some of her other comrades in the free time she had after her meal.

She stopped before the door of the room she was heading to, to give a proper knock.

"Enter, please." She could hear the voice from behind the door and so she pushed them open and stepped inside.

"Your Majesty." Denise shot up into a sitting position on her bed, the book she was reading being unintentionally closed without a bookmark.

Elsa sighed but smiled afterwards. "You could call me by my name at least when we are alone, Denise."

"Yes, umm…hello E-Elsa." The golden blonde voiced shakily with light red coloring her cheeks.

"Hello Denise," Elsa retorted warmly, sitting in a chair conveniently placed next to the bed.

"So…to what do I owe the pleasure?" Denise said, putting her book at the nightstand and frowning at the realization that she closed it without marking where she left off.

"Well, I have some free time today, so I thought I would pay you a visit."

"Oh you didn't have to take the trouble to come all the way here just for my bother."

Elsa shook her head. "Spending time with my friends could never be a bother."

The blush on the other blonde's cheeks returned and she released a nervous chuckle. "I…that's very nice of you to say E-Elsa."

Elsa nodded at her, smiling. "How are feeling? Are you getting better?"

Denise nodded her head vividly in confirmation. "I feel much better with every day, though my side is still quite sore. I'll begin my rehabilitation tomorrow. The doctor said I need to take daily walking exercises so the wound can slowly get used to the pressure." The blonde guard gently rubbed her side at the words.

"If Gods are willing, I will be able to return to duty in a week," Denise mused happily.

Elsa smiled at her enthusiasm. "If you need any help with the exercises just let me know and I'll make sure you get whatever you need."

"Oh, it's alright. Kris has—I mean Anna's brother has already offered to help me with the exercises." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and averted her gaze.

Elsa smirked widely. "So…you and Kristoff spend time together these days?" She leaned in with the smirk still present on her face, teasing the other blonde.

"Y-yeah, he comes here almost every day and we talk and…" The blonde guard's eyes widened and her lips pursed into a thin line. Elsa couldn't help but cover her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle when she saw Denise's face pale. "…and talk," the golden blonde finished, visibly flustered.

Elsa nodded knowingly, a sly smile still marking her face. "Well, I'm glad. Kristoff seems like a very nice young man."

"Y-yes…" Denise agreed. "He is."

Elsa contently leaned back in the chair. It was nice hearing that her friend had been getting along with Kristoff so well. Elsa was sure Anna would be glad her brother was taking an interest in such a fine woman.

_I'll have to remember to mention it to Anna._

The filed away the thought, moving to the other matter she meant to discuss with Denise. "So you plan to return to your gate duty once you get out of here?"

Denise nodded. "Yeah, it's nothing spectacular, but I can't complain. It's a pretty straightforward job with good pay."

Elsa pondered on that for a moment. Denise was the one to thank for letting Elsa slip out into the city unnoticed. Even now she remembered the stunned expression on the other blonde's face when she first came alone, hooded, to the gate, begging her to allow her to pass into the city. Once the bewildered guard agreed to make this their secret, Elsa arranged with her to always let her pass when she was on duty.

This trust allowed the queen to pursue her need for getting some information about her powers. Even though it took some time before she heard about the bookshop that Anna worked at, at the very least in the time Elsa spend trying to find the answers she needed helped her to get to know Denise more, sometimes taking walks with the guard, who was always overly nervous in Elsa's presence.

What Elsa got from their somewhat mild friendship was not only someone to share a pleasant casual conversation with but also someone she could trust. Denise didn't reveal her secret trips to the city to anyone, making the queen feel confident about putting her faith in her. That was the reason why she wanted to do what she was about to do.

There was no need to walk around the bush. "How would you like to be a member of the honor guard?" Elsa asked her plainly.

The question was plain and simple but it was the notion it carried. The honor guard were taken from the best members of other armed forces of Arendelle such as the city watch, the castle's regular guard or even the prison wardens. The members could be proposed to join only by the ruler or the commander of the city and castle watch based on their prowess, loyalty and the trust that either the monarch or the commander had in them.

The honor guard was in charge of protecting the royal wing of the castle where the royal family and other visiting nobility might reside. All other parts of the castle were under the watch of the regular guard. The members of the honor guard answered only to the royal family and the commander of Arendelle's armed forces, otherwise being beyond the jurisdiction of officers and high ranking members of the other Arendelle forces.

Being a member of the honor guard was taken as a high symbol of trust the monarch or the commander put in the chosen individual. The current members of the guard were remnants from the time of Elsa's parents' rule and although she didn't question their loyalty, the way that Pata got rid of them so easily when she tried to kidnap her was more than worrying.

Even though Pata supposedly lied and said they were reassigned on Elsa's order, it was still unacceptable behavior of them. Elsa hoped that bringing a new member into their ranks could work as a wakeup call for the current members to let them know she wasn't taking their slacking lightly. Moreover, she wanted to have someone she knew and trusted personally.

Denise on the other hand was taken aback by the proposition, to say the least. "M-me? To t-the honor g-guard?" The suddenly pale faced blonde stared at Elsa in disbelief. "I-I can't…I'm not—"

Elsa gently took the nervous blonde's hand, making her stop her anxious babble. "I know this might come as a surprise and I understand if you won't take me up on the offer. But no matter what your decision will be, I want you to know that I trust you. I trust you to keep me and those I care about safe." The two blondes gazed in each other's eyes as silence filled the room.

The golden blonde's face seemed to be in conflict, confused by the gesture of conviction on Elsa's part. Denise gulped and exhaled slowly. "I'll do it," she said with a smile.

Elsa smiled back at her. "Thank you, Denise." Denise nodded, the smile still present on her face. "The official ceremony will take place when you'll return to full health but from now on, you are an appointed member of the honor guard."

"As a member you will of course undergo a higher level of training, but that is common practice with even the senior members of the honor guard. They all have to stay in good form, and they will be more than happy to show you the ropes."

Denise suddenly pouted and ran a hand through her hair. "Your M…Elsa. When we stopped lady Pata from kidnapping you, just before the attack at the gate, you said that Kristoff and I can ask a favor of you…"

"Yes, of course, and that still applies. Is there something I could help you with Denise?"

The blonde guard shifted in the bed. "Well, not me exactly…Could Kristoff possibly go through the training as well?"

"Kristoff?" Elsa questioned, puzzled by the request.

"Is it too much to ask? It's just that Kristoff would like to join the castle guard and I promised him I'll help him train in fencing so he could have at least some experience before he would try to enlist."

"No, don't worry it's not a problem, I am just surprised that Kristoff didn't ask me to find someone to train him himself."

Denise smirked at that remark. "Don't hold it against him, he is too modest to ask you for anything. Also pretty shy."

Elsa giggled slightly and nodded. "Alright then, consider your favor granted. Once you are able to take your post and begin the training Kristoff will be there with you."

"Thank you, Elsa." Denise beamed at her.

The two talked for a good part of an hour, Denise catching up on the latest events and both girls happily chatting as two good friends.

* * *

 

Merida sat at the table in her chambers. The whole desk was covered with sawdust and scobs as the ginger was fast at work on one of the many arrows she had been working on. The book the Apprentice gave her was now lying open before her, a beacon of spotlessness among the endless mess that littered the table.

The book was opened on a page describing the carvings used for frost bolt arrows, arrows that would turn into a projectile of ice upon firing, explode and freeze the target and anything else within its immediate vicinity.

_You won't be the only one throwing ice around, Elsa._

The ginger grinned as she made the last few adjustments with her carving tool before going to blow the sawdust away and examine the arrow.

_This one should be good._

She put the arrow into a quiver she prepared for all her special arrows. There was little over a dozen more arrows in there already, proving that the ginger didn't waste any time today. Although the carvings took some time to engrave and required pinpoint precision to work properly, Merida took great care in her endeavor.

_Couldn't show up at John's chambers with shoddy work! That'd be pretty embarrassing._

Merida slumped down in her chair, taking a break after the last arrow. She definitely wanted to present John perfect work. She wanted him to know she took it very seriously and she surely didn't want to waste his time. That's why there was small pile of chipped, poorly done or otherwise messed-up arrows next to her desk.

_Just a short break and then I'll try the lightning bolt arrow!_

A knock on the door made Merida's excitement halt. She turned her head to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Elsa," came the voice from behind the door.

Merida grinned widely and shot up from her chair, rushing to the door. She threw it open and before Elsa could even react she had an overjoyed ginger hanging around her neck.

"Wow, hello," Elsa chuckled, embracing Merida tightly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Merida mused, still tightly hugging the blonde. "I just don't get to spend as much time with you as I would want to so I have to cherish every moment!"

"I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you lately—"

"No, no!" The ginger tore away from the hug and held Elsa tightly by her shoulders. "No sorrys, worries or feeling guilty understand? You are a queen now and I know you have a lot on your plate, not even mentioning your magic." She smiled and winked. "And your special someone."

Elsa blushed slightly at that last comment but a smile grew on her face nevertheless.

"So what are you doing here, Els?" Merida chirped in enthusiasm.

"I actually have some free time now, before I have to tackle more paperwork, and since Anna is spending some time today with her brother I thought we could catch up as well."

Merida beamed like the midday sun at the statement and franticly nodded her head. "Yes, yes! Absolutely yes!"

Elsa heartily chuckled at the young princess' reaction. "So, I believe you still owe me a show of your  _improved_  marksmanship skills," Elsa teased the ginger with a smirk.

"Oooh just you wait!" Merida threatened playfully and ran back into her room to get her bow.

The two childhood friends spent a good part of the afternoon together, helping them catch up not only on the last few days but also the many lost years apart.

* * *

 

"So we met for lunch and then went to my room and talked for awhile, you know, catching up…" Anna took a sip from her glass of wine but immediately after curled her nose and frowned deeply. "I-I think I will just have tea, please."

Elsa giggled at her adorably dissatisfied face and put her glass away and instead filled up a cup of tea from the top on the tray and handed it to her. The redhead gladly took the small cup and took a sip to wash down the wine's aftertaste. It was already a late evening, a few hours after dinner, but the two girls still decided to have a nice calm meetup.

"You were saying?" Elsa appealed Anna to continue, before sipping her own wine.

"Oh yes. So after that, we took a nice stroll around the castle. I never knew it has such a  _magnificent_  garden and after that we went back to my room and did some reading."

"Reading?"

"Mhmm," Anna confirmed, taking another sip of her tea. "It's sort of our little tradition. We would read each other stories before bed, whenever Kristoff wasn't out on a haul. Well I'd be the one reading mostly, Kristoff just loves to lay back and listen and I like the cozy feeling I get when I read to him aloud."

"That's a very lovely tradition," Elsa commented with a smile and brought her glass once more to her lips.

"It is..." Anna agreed, her mind drifting away to the days long past when it would be her father who did the reading for the two young misfits. It was such a long time ago, yet it still felt like yesterday to Anna. As if she could just come home today and find her father sitting in that old armchair, waiting for her and Kristoff to take a seat by the fireplace before he would begin.

"And what did you talk about?"

"Hmm?" Anna broke from her daze of distant memories and blinked a few times to get herself to focus.

"What did you and Kristoff talk about?" Elsa repeated while she refilled her glass and took another sip of her drink.

"Oh you know, what we've been up to lately, that sort of thing. I told him about my work in the library, which went just  _splendid_  today!" she emphasized happily, earning a wide smile out of the blonde. "I told him about your first training day and gave him a quick summary about magic, though he didn't even pretend to understand."

Elsa hummed in amusement and, setting down her glass on the small table next to her chair, she observed the beautiful redhead passionately narrate.

"Then we moved the conversation to him and what he's been up to these days. Not surprisingly, he spends a lot of time with Denise."

"You know about them?"

Anna nodded. "I had this hunch and then Kristoff confirmed it. Well he didn't actually say anything but him being red as a beet was all the proof I needed." Both girls giggled and as in on cue each sipped from their distinctive drinks. "I am happy for them," Anna continued, "I think the two of them go hand in hand."

"I think so too," Elsa confirmed.

Anna set down her cup and turned her attention to Elsa. "And how is it you know about them? Am I really always the last one to pick up on these things?" the redhead pouted.

Elsa chuckled slightly, covering her mouth with her hand. "I noticed a few signs here and there but I spoke with Denise today and got reassured in my notion. I also found out that Kristoff would like to join the castle guard."

"Oh yeah, he told me about that. I promised him I would ask you about it when we'll get the time. He's too shy to ask you himself, you know."

"Yes, I've heard." Elsa smiled. "Well you can tell him his training will be taken care of. Joining the guard shouldn't be a problem after that."

Anna smiled at that statement. "Thank you, Elsa. I really appreciate it and Kristoff does too. I swear I'll make him thank you himself."

"I'm sure you will." Elsa chuckled, having no doubt that Anna would make her brother do just what she wanted to. "Anything else you talked about?"

"Well…" Anna started a little hesitantly. "…we talked about us."

"Us?" Elsa prompted for more detail.

"Yes, us. More specifically where we're taking…this." She gestured between herself and Elsa. "When we're going to bring it forth to other people." Anna could see that Elsa visibly gloomed and so she continued. "I told him that we need time to figure out how we're going to do this, but he had a good point."

Elsa looked up at Anna from her almost empty glass, giving her full attention.

"Our relationship is, at least now, for all intents and purposes a secret. We have the opportunity to break it to the people ourselves and hope for their acceptance through our honesty but if it were to become revealed by any other way than from us, it could be seen as something shameful. Like we're purposefully keeping it hidden because we ourselves feel guilty from our actions."

"I know," Elsa breathed out silently.

"He didn't say we should force it out until we're ready, but that we should still have some kind of plan prepared just in case."

"I know, Anna." The redhead noticed a little glitter in the corner of Elsa's eye. "I just…I just need more time to figure out what we'll do…" The blonde clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "…I just need more time."

Anna quickly got up, alarmed by Elsa's sudden bleakness. She kneeled before the chair and grabbed her hands, loosening her fists and entangling their fingers. "Elsa look at me." Elsa slowly opened her eyes, sorrow apparent on her features. "Elsa I'm not rushing you, alright? We won't come out until you are ready."

Elsa shuddered a little and nodded weakly. "A-alright."

Anna gave her a warm smile. "I am right here for you Elsa." She let go of one of her hands and pressed it against Elsa's chest, feeling her heartbeat slowly relax. "And whatever comes, we'll face it together."

Elsa smiled back at the soothing redhead and leaned their foreheads together, teary eyed, but elated and happy. "Thank you, Anna. I-I really needed to hear that."

"And you better believe it!" The bubbly redhead got up with a smirk on her face just as she sat down in Elsa's lap. The two hugged, Elsa gently caressing Anna's locks, both girls enjoying the pleasant feeling of their closeness.

Once the embrace was over the two girls looked at each other, smiling, contended. Elsa didn't know if it was the wine or just the overwhelming feeling of bliss she got from having Anna this close but she felt so heated, so impossibly heated that she could put the flaring fireplace that lit the room to shame.

Almost on instinct Elsa tucked a stray hair of copper locks behind Anna's ear and slid her hand to the back of the younger girl's head, gently bringing her lips down to meet her own. The stunning feeling of their lips pressing against each other made Anna's heart skip a beat.

She cupped Elsa's face in her hands, caressing her soft cheeks. She let out a soft moan that lowly subsided behind her lips when she felt Elsa press more into the kiss and grab her buttocks to bring her closer. This new experience of dominant Elsa made Anna quite aroused, feeling her blood rush to her nether regions.

When Elsa's tongue lightly grazed her lips, she willingly opened her mouth to allow her entry. Their tongues began a wild dance in Anna's mouth, making the redhead's heart thump rapidly in her chest. For the first time it was Elsa who dominated the kiss and Anna was more than willing to let her take control. The submissive feeling of being ravished by the most beautiful woman she had ever seen was more than enough to make Anna ache at her core.

Anna broke the kiss and got up. Elsa whimpered from loss but Anna wouldn't let her wait long. She pulled up her skirt and sat crossed legged over Elsa's lap, delving into the heated kissing once again. Elsa rubbed soft circles on Anna's back while she continued her vigorous assault on Anna's mouth.

Anna ran her hands through the silky blonde hair, enjoying the wonderful feeling of Elsa's lips on her own. When Elsa broke the kiss Anna pondered for a moment what the blonde was up to before she felt a pair of soft lips kiss her neck.

"E-Elsa…" The redhead breathed out when she felt the blonde nip at her jugular with her teeth. The wave of pleasure that coursed through her body made Anna press and grind her hips against Elsa's. The queen meanwhile resumed her attention to the redhead's lovely neck, grazing the vein with her teeth and then immediately giving it a few licks with the tip of her tongue.

"B-bite me…" Anna breathed out in a husky voice. "P-please Elsa."

The excitement ran through Elsa at the sudden command. A command she was happy to oblige. She gave Anna's neck a few wet kisses and licks to tease the redhead who was now grinding her hips much faster against her.

Elsa sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of Anna's neck. The redhead gasped in both pain and arousal. Fire roared in her veins as she held Elsa's head firmly in place, letting her nibble at her neck. At that moment Anna felt like prey hunted down by a mighty predator. Her arousal spiked at the thought and even higher when Elsa released her neck and licked the bite mark she left on her.

Anna grinded her hips in the spur of arousal at that moment, seeking any source of friction for her heated core. The only thing she achieved though was knocking over Elsa's glass from the table and sending it crashing against the ground.

The shattering of glass broke both girls from their aroused state, making them focus on their surroundings.

Elsa, red as a tomato, was the first to speak. "I-I'm sorry, I got little carried away there." She looked at the shattered glass with the little wine that remained inside now spilled on the ground. "I'll ease up on the wine from now on."

"Don't worry about it," Anna reassured her, "I think we both enjoyed ourselves, no need to feel bad about it." She caressed Elsa's cheek and landed a quick peck on her forehead. "But maybe we should take it slower next time." She grinned and leaned in to receive a chaste kiss from the blonde.

"Do you want to go lie down for a few moments?" Elsa asked, motioning to the bed.

"Yes, let's just relax for a while." Anna agreed and got up from Elsa's lap so they both could move to the bed. The pleasant and relaxing cuddling was exactly what they both needed after such a long day.

* * *

 

As the week went on Elsa got quite efficient with creating objects out of ice and so the Apprentice decided that on today's training they would try some simple and basic defense techniques.

"First of all, you should never go into a fight with the intent to completely annihilate your foes…" Elsa thought she caught a glimpse of something in his eye just for the short moment before it was gone. "…unless you of course don't have any other choice."

Elsa weakly nodded, puzzled by the sudden silence and stiffness of her teacher. John shook his head and released a chuckle that even Elsa, who a good part of her life alone, recognized was forced.

"What you want to do…" John continued. "…is to immobilize your enemies, turn their strengths against them, make use of your environment, that sort of thing." He put his finger up. " _Always_  remember that the simplest course of action can be the most effective."

"Alright…" Elsa responded thoughtfully. "So what do you want me to do?"

The Apprentice went to pick up a basic dull training sword in a scabbard he brought with him for today's lesson. "Your powers offer you a wide range of possibilities on how to deal with your enemies without using violence."

He pinned the scabbard with the sword to his belt and examined the tree next to where he was standing. "Now you can put all those exercises to good use," he said gesturing between him and the tree. "Chain me to the tree."

"W-what?" Elsa asked in confusion. "Chain you to the tree?"

"Yes!" he insisted. "I am coming to hurt you so prevent me - strap me in place. Chain my leg to the tree."

Elsa blinked a few times and scanned both the Apprentice and the tree before raising her hands and moving her feet to get a more fixed stance.

"Picture it Elsa. Imagine it," he encouraged her from afar. "You can do it."

Elsa pursed her lips and imagined a chain in her head. This was something different than what she had been doing the whole week but the thrill of trying something new, something where she could actually protect herself and others helped her relax and picture the image of a chain clearly in her head.

_Now take the image and make it real._

Elsa repeated her training mantra in her head. Magic buzzed at her finger tips, tickling her and sending waves of energy through her body that made goosebumps rise all over her skin. She thrusted her hands in the general direction of the tree and the magic did its work as link by link the chain came to be, encircling the tree and locking tightly around the Apprentice's leg.

Elsa couldn't help but grin at her small achievement.

"Mhmm…" The Apprentice commented as he examined the clear dark blue chain around his neck and the tree. "This looks good." He pulled on the chain but it wouldn't move an inch. "This is very good." He pulled out the sword from the scabbard and swung it against the chain, testing its toughness.

When the blade harmlessly bounced off of the chain without dealing any dent or even a scratch the Apprentice seemed to be more than satisfied with Elsa's work as a wide smile grew on his face. "This is amazing Elsa! Excellent work! Now see how those lessons paid off?"

Elsa giggled and waved her hand to dissolve the ice, picturing it melting. When the ice was gone John put the blade back into the scabbard and walked to Elsa. "This was just one way how to use your powers to restrain someone. You can use them in many other ways as well, for example tying their legs or arms together could be very effective."

He looked over the clearing around them. "Now if there is more than one adversary this tactic wouldn't be advisable, you can't possibly focus on all of them." He backed off a few steps. "So what you can do is to take away the solid ground under their feet which they take for granted." He spread out his arms and turned in a circle. "Freeze it over."

Elsa looked at him incredulously and chuckled. "The ground?"

"Yes!" John laughed. "Like a frozen lake, make a clean layer of ice over it."

Elsa looked around her and smiled. She pictured a frozen lake, like the one she and Merida skated on when they were little. Though Merida concentrated more on falling. She opened her palms and spread her fingers wide as the magic crackled out and spread a floor of ice around them.

The Apprentice held his hands away from his body, trying to keep his balance as he slowly started to slide on the ice. Elsa however felt just as solid in her stance as ever.

"A-alright…" John said, swaying around as he desperately tried not to fall flat on his face. "…so you see? I am barely holding up over here. When standing straight is a problem then attacking you is a miracle." He wiggled his hands as one of his legs slipped on the ice but he managed to hold his composure, yet still earning a hearty laugh from Elsa.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." He chuckled with her and moved his legs wider apart to remain stable. "Now can you please thaw it?"

"Oh of course, of course…" Elsa said with a sly smirk as she glided with grace upon the ice around him, giving him a small bump with her hips.

"Whoa!" Was all the Apprentice managed before falling straight on his butt, earning another exuberant laugh from the queen.

"I'm sorry, I just had too." Elsa giggled at the pouting sorcerer leaning back on his elbows. Elsa imagined the ice vaporizing away, and just like that, it did.

Her teacher got up and brushed off some specks from his clothes. The pout he had turned into a smile just as he looked at Elsa though. "Alright, now for another way how to get an advantage over your opponents."

He poked Elsa's shoulder with his finger. "Cold."

"Cold?" Elsa echoed.

"Yes cold! You see cold effects even the best fighters, it bites to the bone, stiffens fingers, weakens your stance and grip on the weapon and makes the fight tougher overall. It doesn't exactly take your opponent out of the fight, but you can bet it will make them way easier for you to deal with. Add this to the previous tactics we tried and they are practically at your mercy."

Elsa smiled. This training was very much to her liking. Learning so many ways how to completely incapacitate anyone who might want to hurt her in non violent yet effective ways. Though this last part was a bit tricky.

"I don't know how to make it colder." She told him with a frown. Any time she made it chilly or even freezing was the effect of her emotions, not her own will.

"Well that's easy." John waved his hand. "Imagine something cold."

Elsa pondered for a moment. Imagining something cold for her was easier said than done. She of course knew many things synonymous with cold, ice and snow being the very basic examples. The problem was, however, that Elsa had never experienced cold.

Even as a young child she could go outside in winter and make snow angels in her night gown without feeling any different than next to a warm fireplace. Cold never bothered her. There were some moments though. Moments she could probably connect with cold.

Like the moment she found out her parents died. The feeling of utter despair, the dread of what was to come, the unbearable truth that she was left alone. The darkness that gripped and squeezed her heart at that moment, drowning her in pure hopelessness was the first moment in her life when Elsa felt cold.

" _Elsa?"_

First but not last. The time she ended the lives of the men that tried to kidnap her was one of those moments. That time it was different though, yet no less terrible. The realization that she just threw three men into the clutches of death with only a flick of her wrist scarred her deeply inside.

She only wanted them to leave her alone, she didn't want to kill them. She didn't want to and yet she still did, her powers acting against her will, losing control once more. At that moment the blizzard raged in her soul colder than ever.

" _Elsa!"_

And just few days ago, the men that committed treason against her and the kingdom were executed. Executed on her order. She didn't want that. That wasn't her. How could anyone ever have such a power as to decide who lives and who dies? And yet it had to be done. There was no other way. The hollow feeling that filled Elsa at the thought raged with the wrath of a thousand blizzards.

" _ELSA!"_

Suddenly Elsa came to. She was lying on the ground, the frightened face of her teacher over her. Around them were mounds of snow that was falling from seemingly thin air and swiftly circling around in a whirlwind of frost. Every tree and stone around them was covered in crackling frost, spreading further and further.

_Oh Gods._

"Elsa! You have to stop this!" John shouted over the deafening howls of the raging freezing wind. "Just calm down!"

Elsa panicked. She squeezed her eyes shut and pictured the snow melting as best she could. She pictured the lush grass and the sight and the smell of the spring, the music that was the sighing of leaves in the warm breeze.

But when she opened her eyes all she saw was winter. The majestic yet terrifying fury of the cold season. Her worst fears realized.

_I lost the control again._

"I-I can't." Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as her despair rose. "I'm s-so sorry, I can't…" She trailed off, her cries gripping her in a state of dread as she buried her face in her hands.

Then she felt hands gently cup her face and lift her cry filled eyes up to meet their owner. "Elsa you have to, you are the only one who can."

"B-but…but…" She sniffled through her sobs, the furious storm flaring her hair in the wind. "I don' k-know how."

The anxious look she saw in John's eyes almost made her lose all hope, but then she observed him as he calmly closed his eyes. "Close your eyes Elsa."

"W-wha—"

"Close them Elsa."

Elsa did as she was told, the Apprentice's hands still softly holding her face.

"This storm is powered by your fears, fears you are not yet ready to face." For some reason his voice sounded completely clear, unlike it did just few moments ago. "But you can still battle them and win." Even the howling of the storm around them seemed to subside now. "Picture something that makes you happy."

"An-na" Elsa mouth voiced on its own.

"Then focus on her Elsa. Focus on Anna. Picture her smile, her smell, the way she will beat the daylights out of me when she finds out what I've put you through today…make the thought of her help you when you need her."

And Elsa did. The thought of her beautiful Anna filled her mind, warming her inside better than any fire ever could. The pleasant sensation of being with her, the warmth she received from their embrace, the wonderful feeling of her lips. Her Anna that would never give up on her.

_And I won't give up on you. And I won't give up now._

Elsa opened her eyes. The storm was gone. The snow was gone. The warm pleasant essence of summer was back. She returned her gaze back to the Apprentice and with a smile threw her hands around his neck. The relief she felt right now was one of the most pleasant feelings she ever experienced.

"Woah there kiddo, easy." John chuckled as he gently rubbed her back.

"I am no kid." Elsa mumbled into the embrace, still smiling at achievement.

"You are all kids to me," he answered plainly.

The embrace lasted for a few more moments before the two separated and John helped Elsa get up from the ground.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I shouldn't have put you through this, it was stupid of m—"

"Don't apologize." Elsa stopped him from continuing. "It isn't your fault. We are here to help me deal with my powers. This…was a real danger that could have happened." She tilted her head, staring inside his eyes. "And you knew this. That's why you took me to this place and didn't train me in the castle. Here I couldn't hurt anybody."

The Apprentice frowned, but nodded.

"Thank you." The warm smile on her face made The Apprentice visibly relax. "And as you said, I have some…fears I am not ready to face yet." She trailed off for a moment before shaking her head. "But I know what to do if I would ever lose control again." Both of them stared at each other in understanding for a short silent moment.

"Alright then. I think we can call it quits for today" He gestured towards the crevice that led out of the clearing into the woods of Arendelle. "Shall we?"

Elsa gladly took John's side and chatted with him all the way back to the castle. Since the whole ordeal at the clearing she felt much more relaxed and sure of herself. As if something in her let go today.

* * *

 

The Apprentice was sorting out some of the books in his room, looking for a specific title. He picked up one that seemed as the one he was searching for.

_The art of illusion. Pff, I hate illusionism. No real skill, just tricking your adversary and dancing in the shadows._

He put the book back down and looked over the whole room. Before he could decide where to look next a knock on the door made him to turn his attention to the door. He raised an eyebrow. It was pretty late, the only thing lighting his room was several candles placed so they would effectively light up the entire room.

John walked to the door and opened it to reveal a somewhat messy and visibly tired yet still smiling ginger. "Merida…?" John said and raised his hand to touch her hair, picking out a small clump of scobs and throwing it away. "What are you doing here so late?"

The ginger grinned. "Well I wanted to show you my work!" She then presented him with a full quiver of arrows. Carved arrows.

John picked up the quiver and examined it. There must've been at least two dozen arrows inside. "You've done this all by yourself?" Merida nodded. "Wow…" John commented and pulled out one arrow. The carvings seemed precise, not rushed or sloppy.

He grinned back at Merida and put the arrow back inside. "Well I guess a promise is a promise eh? I will see to getting them prepared tomorrow, alright?"

Merida smiled and nodded vividly. "Great! I umm…I think I will go take some rest now, so…good night."

The Apprentice nodded knowingly. "Good night Merida." He watched for a moment as the spent ginger dragged herself through the hall before closing the door. He looked at the quiver and shook his head at the thought of the amount of magic he'll need to fill all these arrows.

_If she's going to keep this up she's not going to be only one spent._

All of a sudden he heard a low vibrating tone resonate through his room. "What the hell?" he wondered as he searched for the source of the sound when he noticed blue smoke filling the crystal ball standing on the table.

_Blue smoke?_

He pondered for a moment before his eyes widened.

_Someone's contacting me!_

He jumped towards the table and grabbed the ball, still filled with the swirling blue smoke. Blue smoke meant that someone with a magical object that had similar properties to his own was making a connection to talk to him.

_But who could it be?_

There weren't many people who knew he had the crystal ball, much less how to contact him through it. There was one though the Apprentice was sure that could do it.

_But it can't be…_

John gulped as the smoke began to clear. "M-master…?"

"Umm not quite." Sounded a clearly feminine voice. The smoke cleared to reveal a fair raven haired woman starring back at him.

He knew that face. "Lady Talren!" he almost shouted at the ball in excitement. "It's so nice to see you! It must've been…well almost eighty years!" John looked over the young woman's features. "And you're still as glamorous as the last time I saw you."

The woman smiled sheepishly. "Well thank you, dear."

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" The Apprentice cut right to the point.

The woman sighed and pursed her lips. "I need your help."

* * *

 

The Eternal One smiled. Everything was taken care of. The Ecrosian did exactly as he commanded, and the trap was ready. Now all they needed was to wait until they caught themselves a sorcerer.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"A fieldtrip?" Elsa asked, perplexed at the notion from the Apprentice.

"Yeah, a fieldtrip!" he confirmed with zealous nods, grinning all the while. "A great opportunity to experience a magic influenced culture and maybe even learn a thing or two from the visit."

Elsa frowned. The proposition definitely caught her attention, but there was no way a long journey would be remotely conceivable for her. "Well that sounds very interesting, but I can't just leave Arendelle and abandon my duties for Gods know how long."

John only smiled and shook his head. "Oh, don't worry about that. We'll be back by the end of the day."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, scanning his face for any signs of a quip. John's features however remained the same, presumably awaiting her response. "Really? We would return later this evening?"

"Yes, I promise!" the Apprentice assured her with a confident nod.

Elsa was interested with this new fact that definitely intrigued her. There was nothing in a day's ride from the capital than smaller towns and villages of her kingdom, so how John intended to achieve what he proposed was a very attractive thought to entertain.

"Alright then. In that case I don't see why not." Whatever duties and responsibilities she had for today could be postponed or taken care of at a later date.

"Well let's go!" the Apprentice declared, gesturing for Elsa to follow him while he set off to the stables in confident strides. Elsa raised the cloak of an Arendelle messenger so she wouldn't be dragging it behind her and rushed to catch up with him.

"Will it be dangerous?" she asked when she adjusted to his pace.

"Nah…" He waved his hand dismissively. "…just a causal visit. A house call of sorts if you will."

"A house call?" Elsa inquired, confused.

" _Of sorts_. A house call for the sorcerers, you could say," John countered, flashing her a smile.

"Then why are you taking me with you?"

John came to a sudden stop, turning to Elsa. "Well, sorcerers always travel in pairs." He gestured between them with his hand. "The master and the apprentice." Elsa caught a hesitation in his eyes at the words. "Not that I am claiming to be a master or whatnot."

Elsa's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected gloominess that fell upon the young man. "I-it's just…" He paused, casting his gaze to the ground. "My master took me to the place that we're going and I remember that wondrous experience to this day."

He raised his head back up with a smile and Elsa couldn't help but smile back at the genuine expression of joy on his face.

"And maybe I-I…maybe I thought I could share that with someone too. Or maybe I just wanted to show you something beautiful…" John turned his eyes to the ground once more. "O-or maybe I just don't want to go alone."

Elsa could hear sorrow audible in his voice as his face flushed in heartache. How many years has this man spent in solitude? How many years had he no one to share his company? It reminded Elsa of her own years in seclusion, scared of herself. Alone with nothing but her thoughts with only her parents to console her, though their worry was still ever present.

Yet there was so much to this man that would meet the eye. She could just barely see the little boy behind the mask of a young man, struggling to break free. The little boy full of joy and the need to explore. The little boy who could find happiness in the simplest things. The little boy that was buried for far too long. That little boy reminded her so much of Merida.

Elsa hesitantly touched his shoulder earning a wide eyed look from him. She gulped at her own action as she had only ever mustered up the courage to do these sorts of intimate gestures with only her closest friends.

"Don't worry, you won't have to go alone." The relieved smile she received made it worthwhile. Though Elsa wondered. "And since you say it's not going to be dangerous, I thought that maybe we could take Anna with us?" If the trip was going to be such a wonderful experience as John made it out to be, she definitely wanted to share it with her lovely redhead.

There was only a second of silence before John gave her the answer. "I don't see why not. The more the merrier."

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Though we should probably take Merida with us as well. I don't think she would ever forgive us if we did something without her."

The Apprentice chuckled. "Yes, that's most likely true. So you go pick up Anna and I go get Merida and we all meet up at the stables?" he offered, pointing with his thumb in the direction of the stables.

"Alright, we'll see each other there," Elsa agreed and both of them parted and were on their way to find their respective friends.

* * *

 

Anna walked arm in arm with Elsa, both girls following the pair of gingers before them, chatting loudly enough to scare all the forest critters away. They were all heading to the clearing where Elsa's training took place each day.

"Why is he taking us out here? Aren't we supposed to go somewhere magical?" She voiced to Elsa casually, completely certain that the two gingers ahead of them wouldn't hear her over their banter.

Elsa only shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose we will find out soon enough."

Anna sighed but accepted the answer. When the blonde told her yesterday what had occurred at her training, she was on the verge of anger, fully prepared to take it up with John for putting Elsa through such a danger.

The thing was though that Elsa felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. When she conveyed this upon Anna, the redhead thought she was only telling it to make her calm down. But in the few hours she had spent with her yesterday, Anna noticed that the blonde was sincere.

Elsa's laughter wasn't as held back and proper as before. She talked almost the whole time the two had been together when previously that was Anna's aptitude. Even her body language changed to some degree as the queen was much keener to touching and teasing her even outside their more intimate moments together.

Elsa just seemed to ease up over all as if a great weight was lifted off of her chest. And perhaps it did. The queen was frightened of losing control again, Anna couldn't deny that, but now when it happened once more, she had won a victory over herself. The fear within her had been weakened, if not even put down completely. She now knew that she could win if it would ever happen again and that put her at ease.

Anna looked at Elsa from the corner of her eye and smiled. Although she was immensely proud of her, she still couldn't shake the feeling of dread of what might've happened if Elsa hadn't regained her composure. And even though the blonde convinced her there was no one to blame for what happened, Anna still decided to keep a close eye on the seemingly young sorcerer just in case.

The redhead was sure enough that he meant well, but it was still far from full trust. She would watch out for any and all moments he might be pushing Elsa to her limits, though Anna hoped he wouldn't do anything like that.

_For his sake._

She tightened her squeeze on Elsa's arm and both girls smiled at each other contently. The four of them arrived to the clearing where Elsa's training took place and the three girls watched as the Apprentice took off the messenger cloak and slipped into his signature crimson coat that he carried folded under his arm.

Anna watched Merida grin and clasp her hands together and the pair of girls smirked at the young ginger's excitement.

"Why did you take the coat with you?" Merida inquired, scampering around him with a joyful smile on her face. "You already had a cloak."

"I needed to take a lot of things with me." John spoke over his shoulder, measuring his steps as he strode around the clearing. "And I usually run my errands in this so…" He smirked, glancing at Merida.

"You have your hat with you?"

The Apprentice stopped in his tracks, facing the other way from the three girls. "Y-yes," he voiced quietly. "It's here." He slowly took it out of his coat. Anna couldn't see his face but the fact that he held the hat in his hands for several moments without saying a word felt more than a little eerie to her.

"Put it on!" Merida exclaimed, seemingly not affected by the uncanny silence surrounding the man. It looked as if John woke from a day dream at the words and turned his head towards the Scottish princess. His expression was blank; his eyes empty as if waiting for a compelling reason to fulfill the action.

The eerie silence returned once more, this time taking even the bubbly ginger off guard. Anna and Elsa exchanged worried looks but didn't say anything. It took Merida to break the silence again. "I-It just…brings it all together, you know?"

John stared at her for just a moment before releasing a small chuckle. "Yes, of course." He smiled broadly before hesitantly putting the hat on. The delighted giggle he got from Merida in response seemed to ease his mysteriously sour mood, but Anna still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

And soon enough she realized it. Although the smile now present on his face, the empty, almost somber look in his eyes remained unchanged. Anna didn't know what to think of this, nor did she want to confront John about it right now. She wasn't even sure what there was to say. Now was not the time.

"I think what Merida should be asking," Elsa interrupted her train of thought, "is why are we here? Shouldn't we be already on the road if we want to get to wherever we are headed?"

The Apprentice hummed in acknowledgement but continued pacing around the clearing in long, precise strides. "There are no roads that lead to where we're going," he finally said, glancing between all three girls with a smirk.

All the girls were now more confused than before, even Merida took a few steps back to stand by Elsa's other side, the vague answer probably making her feeling as uneasy as the other two. The Apprentice came to a stop and Anna noticed that he paved out a perfect circle in the middle of the clearing.

The three girls observed him as he placed several objects of different natures and sizes upon the rim of the circle. A strange looking stone that emitted a meek yellow light, a what seemed to be a ring although of such a size that it would be a bracelet for a normal person, a book that was coated in thick leather and a necklace that John removed from his neck were placed in exact positions to each other to form a perfect cross.

John then proceeded to walk out of the circle and took out a crystal ball from his coat. He spoke something to the ball in a hushed voice that Anna wasn't able to make out. A few seconds after that the ball turned deep blue with enchanted smoke that swirled inside.

"You can go along with it now, focus on the ball and you should be able to make contact," he spoke to the ball before he casually threw it back inside his coat. The silence that followed was deafening. For a solid minute no one moved, spoke and barely even breathed.

Just when Anna was about to ask something to break the utter silence that continued to rule their company a light buzz and crackle sounded through the clearing. Everyone turned their eyes to stare in the direction in which the sound came from.

Inside the circle the Apprentice summoned a bright blue sparkling light, flaring in and out of existence before their very eyes. "You might want to take a few steps back," John warned them, backing away himself just as bolts of lightning started cracking and flashing inside the circle, presumably arcing between the objects placed around it.

Anna marveled with an open mouth at the spectacle as the cracks and sparks of lightning grew in intensity, both the other girls following suit. John was the only one who was grinning. The arcing lightning slowly began to form into a spiraling flat oval that widened in size until it reached the sides of the circle made in the grass.

Everyone stared silently at the ellipse in front of them, more importantly the whirlpool of light inside that seemed to be spinning into eternity.

* * *

 

"Ladies first." John beckoned towards the pool of shining blue light, wearing a wide smile on his face. As if on cue both Anna and Elsa turned their heads to Merida.

The ginger burbled out some incoherent sound, visibly scared, confused, and not at all approving of the position she was put in. John offered her his hand, which she hesitantly took and made a few unsure steps forward.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, it's completely safe," the Apprentice reassured her on the way.

"R-really?" Merida breathed out, worry audible in her voice.

"Trust me."

Anna watched as Merida and John exchanged looks, the comforting smile seemingly helping the princess relax. The princess gulped and made a small step forward, now standing at arm's length from the vortex of light, not moving for several moments before the Apprentice gave her gentle push that sent her stumbling forward with a gasp, disappearing into the depths of the shimmering light.

John turned back with an open mouth grin and gestured for Anna and Elsa to follow before stepping into the vortex himself. The pair looked at each other, many emotions and questions apparent in their eyes but none of which would be silenced if they remained here.

Anna didn't know what would become of them after they stepped inside, but the reassuring squeeze Elsa gave her hand gave her all the courage she needed. Whatever awaited them, they'd face it together. Without a word the two gave each other a smile and stepped through the oval whirl.

Lady Talren observed the four figures that stepped through the gateway onto the balcony of her citadel. More importantly she watched the young blonde that stepped out of the portal. It must've been her, the queen of ice from Arendelle that the Eternal One was after. She already knew why the Apprentice was in her kingdom and the reason he was there. The enchanted mirror helped her in that regard.

_The tales of her beauty weren't as farfetched after all._

Talren rubbed her temples and walked away from the window of her tower to sit by her desk.

_This wasn't supposed to happen, he should have come alone._

She looked into the enchanted mirror, now idle, reflecting her troubled face. Maybe she didn't have to do this, maybe she could just tell them to go back and not one of them would come to any harm. Maybe if I just listened to—

_Nonsense. You have no affinity for these people, just get this over with._

Talren shook her head to get the doubtful thoughts out of her head and took a deep breath. She was ready to sacrifice a man who had once helped them. What were three more unknown people to her? And once the Eternal One had the queen he could fulfill his end of the bargain.

She waved her hand and the enchanted mirror shun with blue light. In mere moments she was face to face with the Eternal One.

"You'd better already have the sorcerer if you dare to disturb me." The sharp voice pierced her very core with the malice it carried.

"He has just arrived, but he has brought with him companions."

"I would've thought you'd be able to take care of such a minor nuisance. Perhaps I was mistaken." The arrogance in his speech was apparent.

"One of them is the queen," she conveyed plainly.

"WHAT?" The loudness of his shocked reaction made it even harder for Talren to suppress a smug smirk. "You'd better be sure before you make such claims."

Talren did her very best not to roll her eyes at that comment. "It is her. I kept a watch over the sorcerer through the mirror after contacting him, just like we agreed."

There was a moment of silence, the Eternal One no doubt wearing a triumphant smile. "The plan doesn't change. It will work even with more people than we anticipated. Once you have them secured, contact me and open the gateway. I will come to collect her personally."

"But you  _will_  follow up on your promise."

"If you meet your end of our deal then I will meet mine…" A pause in his speech made Talren more than a little nervous. Her breaths suddenly became shallower, rapid even, but no matter how much air she took in, it didn't take away the feeling of suffocation she was experiencing. "…but don't you  _ever_  think you can order me."

Talren dropped to the ground, reaching to her aching throat that was painfully constricting under her desperate attempts to take in more air. "Contact me once you've done what you've been told." As the magic mirror returned to its idle state Talren finally felt the delightful pleasure of air filling her lungs. She took in a few more breaths before her breathing normalized.

_Damned son of a whore._

Talren slowly rose, grabbing the side of the table to help herself straighten up. Her throat was sore and parched from the agonizing and hopeless intakes.

" _Lady Talren, are you alright_?" A servant spoke from behind the door.

"Y-yes, come in," she wheezed out, her throat aching from the ordeal.

The captain of her guards came in, bowing his head as he came to a stop before her. "The sorcerer is here, my lady, but he brought three women with him."

"Yes, yes, I know. The plan remains the same." She cleared her throat, its soreness making her cough. "You go and welcome them here and take them to the chamber, they will do the rest of the work for us."

"Understood, my lady." The guard nodded.

Talren was about to sit back to her desk when she noticed the captain still hadn't left. "Well? What are you still doing here?"

The man fidgeted slightly at the spot, visibly anxious from what he was about to say. "My lady, what of Miss Aella?"

"Miss Aella will remain where she is! Is that understood?" Talren raised her voice to make herself clear.

"Yes, my lady." The guard bowed his head and marched out of the room.

Once he left Talren released an exhausted sigh. She noticed the slight tremor of her hands and glanced at the small jar on her table. It was almost time for her next dose.

_No, not yet. Not until we have this over with._

She pinched the bridge of her nose and left her room to find some tasteful liqueur to quench her parched throat with. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice someone slip away from behind a pillar by her door. Someone who had been listening to what had transpired in her room for quite some time.

* * *

 

Elsa stared in awe on the sights all around her. She didn't know what to marvel first.

At the magnificent granite citadel before her, massive in construction and old yet still sturdy in its presence, with tall towers, each reaching higher than the other.

At the breathtaking view of the waterfalls of roaring rivers that the citadel was built upon as well as the system of bridges, held up by mighty pillars sunken in the waters of the rivers, just at the edge of the waterfalls.

Or at the vast expansion of forests and open grain fields lined with windmills just beyond the river basin, with one grand intimidating mountain in the background of it all.

Or perhaps at the sheer tremendous presence of the great blue sea, reaching as far as the eye could see, with the immense amounts of water crashing down inside it from the waterfalls every second. All that she could see just below the balcony she was now standing on. Glancing around at the rest of her companions she could see they were under the same amazement that she was.

"Welcome to Ecros." The Apprentice said, joining her side. " _The Dreaming Isle_."

Elsa glanced at him for a brief moment before returning her gaze to the plain of azure waves of sparkling water stretching far into the horizon. The fresh smell of the sea filled her nose with every breath.

"An island…?" Elsa breathed out in both shock and wonder. The climate was hotter than in her home country even at the peak of summer. The exotic looking lush green leaves of the flora beyond the river suggested furthermore that this island was nowhere near Arendelle. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere westwards of the Iberian Peninsula." He bobbed his head. "Though exactly where no one really knows. The locals are keen on keeping its location a secret."

_West of Iberian Peninsula?_ Elsa's mind cried out in astonishment.  _We crossed half the size of Europa in the blink of an eye._

"How did we—no.  _What_  is that?" Elsa reevaluated her question as she looked back at the swirling vortex they arrived trough.

" _That_ ," the Apprentice raised his voice to get the attention of the other two girls, who were now both leaning against the edge of the grand balcony, viewing the amazing scenery that the island offered, "is a magic rift, essentially a gateway from one place to another. You remember how we talked about magic being all around us, running through the veins of the universe?"

Once he received a hesitant collective nod he continued. "Well, a skillful magic user with the right equipment can tap into the winds of magic and bend the space between two places."

Elsa made a quick glance at Anna and Merida to make sure she wasn't the only one who didn't quite understand the answer presented to her. The perplexed faces of her companions made her release a small sigh of relief.

"Alright, alright, let me put it differently…" John said, probably realizing his explanation wasn't getting the desired impact. "See those stones?" He pointed in the direction of the gateway.

Elsa just now noticed that the portal was in a perfect circle, engraved into the marble of the balcony's floor. The circle was spilt by two perpendicular lines, making a cross. At both ends of each line were placed small stones, about the size of a fist, glowing with yellowish light, very similar to the stone the Apprentice placed in the circle back in Arendelle.

"Those are focusing crystals. They help to channel the flow of magic required to make the gateway. If arranged precisely they can be infused with magic to create a portal to another place. Important thing to note, the place you are summoning the gateway to has to have the focusing crystals arranged as well for the gate to open. I only own one crystal and so I had to improvise and use magically potent items to fill in the place of the remaining stones. Thankfully it was enough.

Also the one who conjures the portal has to know where exactly are they summoning the gate to, so they can focus the magic into that place. That's why we had to have the portal opened to us, even though I have already been here. The precise location of the island is known only to the Ecrosians."

"We prefer it to stay that way," came a voice from the entrance to the balcony. A tall, swarthy, dark haired man dressed in light armor made of thick leather, with a red cloak draped over his back and a curved sword on his hip approached them in confident strides.

"Gentleman, ladies…" He bowed deeply and the four companions followed suit to various decrees of success. "On the behalf of the Mistress of Dreams I welcome you to Ecros. Now if you'd please follow me, the Mistress awaits you."

The dark haired man turned around and began heading back into the citadel. John followed promptly behind him, walking with the same confidence as ever. The trio left behind swiftly caught up with him, keeping close to him as they were anxious in such a strange and unknown environment.

The inside of the citadel was almost as enchanting as the outside. Though granite in construction, the floors were covered in polished marble, glossy in appearance and in such superb condition that it seemed as if the floors were laid just yesterday, confounding the overall ancient look of the citadel. They passed through a great hall with walls covered by beautiful mosaics, though what they were exactly portraying, Elsa wasn't sure.

They now strolled through a long hallway on the outer side of the citadel and everyone, except their guide, gazed in awe as the upper side of the wall along the entire length of the hallway opened into yet another gorgeous view, previously obstructed by the citadel.

Elsa ran her eyes along the body of the river, watching it narrow the further up the stream she looked, until she came to a series of smaller and smaller waterfalls that came down from the hill the river was flowing from.

From here she could also see, there was a town further in the distance, among grain fields and green plains of grass. The forests spanning the whole body of the island were kept clear around the town and fields and also along the road leading up to the citadel, Elsa only lost sight of the curved road a few times, obstructed by small hills or lush and tall trees. Behind the furthest woods Elsa could see the blue waves of the sea enveloped the other side of the island.

As the hallway and consequently the view ended and they returned to the silence and emptiness of the citadel's halls, everyone seemingly came to a same mind state as Elsa. The curious one.

"Why is this place called the Dreaming Isle?"

"If these people are so reclusive, how does anyone even know about this place?"

"Who is that Mistress of Dreams he was talking about?"

The bombardment of hushed yet in unison audible questions coming from all the girls at once caught both the Apprentice and the tall guide off guard. The girls turned their gazes down when their guide gave them a quaint look. Once he looked away again, the girls returned their attention to John, their eyes begging for answers.

"Alright, alright," John said in a hushed voice as the halls echoed even the slightest sounds. "Supposedly, this island was discovered about two and a half thousand years ago by the Phoenician traders who were set of course by a storm. They found this island and remained here until they could repair their ships and return home, but when they scouted the island they discovered precious gems within the mountain of this island.

So after they left, they of course returned with more ships and people and colonized the island, mining the gems and exporting them to their colonies in the south of Iberia, today's Spain. But then they found a rare substance upon this island, a substance never before seen. Rare blue gems that, when grinded into dust and inhaled, put a person to sleep and induce pleasant dreams.

This, as you can imagine, became a greatly valuable commodity and the colony on this island thrived upon exporting it as a sought after recreational drug for some time. But after that time the locals realized several things about the  _dream dust_ , thanks to their long time usage of the substance.

For one, when you are under the influence of the dream dust your bodily functions slow down to a minimum as you fall into a slumber so deep you can dream for entire days at a time without the need of tending to your basic needs.

The sleep state that the substance puts you in is so efficient that it preserves your body in almost the exact state as when you fell asleep. The Ecrosians learnt how to use this process to their advantage and through proper and regular doses, extend their life span by decades, and in some cases hundreds of years.

The other thing they found out was that once an individual had been using the dream dust for an extended period of time, they become so accustomed to the specious dream state that they can actually influence their dreams once asleep, making them their own personal wonderland, consciously impacting and shaping their dreams.

As you can imagine, upon discovering these properties, the locals were far less willing to part with the dream dust. Thus they split off from the rest of the Phoenician civilization and proclaimed themselves the independent nation of Ecros.

The dream dust is what helped the Ecrosians keep their autonomy. The wise sages used the dust not only to prolong their age but through controlled dreams they could endlessly experiment with old, current and even brand new ways of magic that would otherwise take lifetimes to scrutinize.

Thanks to their efforts the island is since then protected from would be conquerors by magic mists that stretch out for miles over the sea near the island and ward of any and all invaders. Any who would try and sail through them could spend weeks traveling in one direction and still they wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Such is the nature of the mist.

The wise sages also dreamed up new ways of cultivating the land, making it much more fertile, yielding abundant harvests. They dreamed up faster and lighter ship designs helping the fishermen return with much greater hauls thus making Ecros truly self-efficient. They dreamed up new architectural styles and ways of building - this citadel as well the mighty chain of bridges leading up to it stand as a true testament to their skill.

The wise sages were so revered for all their accomplishments that they became the leading caste of the island, since then known as the Dreamers, helping the nation of Ecros and its people achieve ever greater heights. Their descendants were the ones who rediscovered the technique of opening magical gateways, an art long since lost from the days of old Egraweth. Don't be fooled though, being a Dreamer isn't an inheritor title. Only the best in dream weaving and shaping can become a Dreamer.

Thus any member of the society can rise from a mere farmer to the leading caste. If they have the skill, they will be exalted into the position so they could help their whole society improve. The finest of the Dreamers takes the mantle of the Master or Mistress of Dreams and stands as the sovereign ruler of the island, leading the Ecrosians to ever greater tomorrows.

The current ruler of the island, lady Talren, has held her position as the Mistress of Dreams for over a century. However the golden age of this nation has passed."

Their guide threw a quick look over his shoulder at the words. The response to his inquisitive glance were the four companions simultaneously turning their heads in his direction as a family of owls, giving him their most innocent expressions. The tall man frowned and shook his head slightly, leaving the four be.

Once that was over, John gestured for the girls to come closer, continuing his speech. "What at first glance appeared as a miracle soon turned against them. The Ecrosians, using the dream dust for generations, grew so addicted to it that they now can't live without it. The simplest farmers and fishermen may use it once or twice a week, but the Dreamers and the other high ranking officials need to use it every day just to get by.

What they used as a relaxing drug and as a tool to become greater had shaped the people in such a way that now their children are born with natural affinity to the substance to such a degree that they will not grow to be healthy without inhaling it from a very early age.

The capabilities the dust provides have also weakened as the Ecrosians grew accustomed to the usage of the substance for generations. Now inhaling a dose that would put a normal person to sleep for days lasts them for a few hours at most.

The worst thing about this is that the locals grew so reliant on the dream dust that they cannot simply stop taking it. Natural sleep doesn't satisfy them anymore, and neither does it give their bodies the rest they need. If they would stop taking it they would eventually die from exhaustion.

When I was here last time with my master it was back in the days when the order of sorcerers still meant something. The Ecrosians often sought council and help from the sorcerers of old and the sorcerers would gladly accept the dream dust in exchange, using it to practice new spells in the realm of dreams that could be risky or even hazardous to try in real life.

So as I said, when my master was asked for help and both he and I were invited here, lady Talren introduced us to the brief history lesson I am now giving you as well as to the conditions Ecrosians have to go through just to survive. Don't be mistaken, their lives here are some of the most pleasant I have ever seen, but their now natural need for the dust is becoming too great for them to sustain.

The enormous mountain you've seen when we had arrived, that was once full of the blue gems that they use to grin into the dream dust as well as many more precious jewels. But as it was when we arrived with my master almost eight decades ago, the mountain is for the most part hollow.

There was still enough though to last them several generations with their spending habits. So my master did what he could and proposed gradually lowering their doses with every year passed, going so far as to drawing up a complex diagram of how this could continue with new generations. It was not only a sound solution but also the only one available. If they stuck to his plan they should be free of their addiction in a few more decades."

"Do you think they did?" Elsa asked. It was already enough taking in the wonder of this place and its history, but hearing about the grim conditions that the people of this land now faced had left her more than a little flustered.

The Apprentice gave her a dismal look. "No, I don't think so. I don't want to dismiss them right off, but their ideas of grandeur are fully dependent on the dream dust. The Ecrosians have a vision they have been chasing for centuries.

Their connection and affinity with dreams has made them strive to ascend into the realm of dreams, becoming beings of consciousness alone. They don't just want to experience their dreams when they sleep, they want to live them. The Dreamers have been trying to achieve this for over a thousand years. This was the main reason why they communicated with the order of sorcerers as well as many court wizards of Europa. They sought any help they could get to accomplish their goal."

"Is it possible?" Merida voiced quietly. "Could they really do it?"

John glanced at their guide, making sure he wasn't listening to them. He then shook his head. "No. It is an ill and foolish cause that has brought a once magnificent civilization to its knees. This citadel was built in the first century of Ecros' independence. There were no more great feats of architecture since then, nor of anything else. The Dreamers that made this island the great nation it is had been chasing a preposterous dream for almost two millennia."

He gestured towards a beautiful mosaic on one of the walls. "The ingenuity of the people that had made this has been wasted on that stupid ambition since then."

Elsa slowed down her pace and gazed upon the mosaic. Its beauty was unquestionable. It portrayed a woman laying down on her bed, sleeping, with a cloud of smoke above her head upon which small figures danced around half naked in an erotic dance.

Elsa glanced back to see the group slowly continuing down a long corridor. Certain that she could catch up with them she approached the mosaic and ran her hand over it. The small stones felt so soft against her fingers that she could hardly believe they were nearly two thousand years old. Even the colors of the mosaic shone brightly as if the artwork had been completed just recently.

Elsa frowned at the thought that the beautiful skill of the people who made this had been poisoned by such an apprehensive ambition. In her teenage years, when she spent most of her time in her room, afraid of herself, sleep was what she looked forward to each day. It was an escape from all her worries. In her dreams she didn't have to be afraid, she didn't have to hide.

But every morning when she woke up, she woke up with hope that she could actually live that life one day. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but escaping into your fantasy because it is easier than facing the hardships of life seemed far too cowardly to her. The real life was right here and she was the living testament that even with a tragedy in your life, one can still find happiness.

" _Elsa_."

A hushed voice reached her ears, making her turn around erratically, searching for where it came from.

" _Over here_."

Another whisper made her perk up and head towards the source of the voice. She rounded the corner from behind which she was sure she heard the voice coming from only to be met with an empty corridor. She stared at it perplexed for a moment before she decided she only must've been hearing things. She was just about to turn and go catch up with the rest of the group when someone grabbed her from behind and pressed a hand over her mouth.

* * *

 

"Never mind the fact that lady Talren invited me here because she needed help," John continued, throwing a quick glance back at Elsa who seemed to be enthralled with one of the mosaics.

_Can't blame her, they are truly enchantingly beautiful._

"So I would be surprised if they needed any help if everything went well," he finished, deciding to let the queen marvel at the artwork.

_She can catch up with us later._

Everyone remained quiet for the remaining duration of their walk and soon enough they were facing a door.

"If you would be so kind and remain here for a moment before I go fetch lady Talren." Their guide opened the door for them and remained outside with his head bowed. "The lady has left you a  _welcome_   _gift_  inside as a gesture of thanks for your services."

"Lady Talren is very generous. Can't wait to thank her in person." John took off his hat with a small bow and headed inside.

"Excuse me sir." The dark haired man stopped him in the door. "But where is your third companion?"

Both Anna and Merida looked around for Elsa, just now realizing she didn't rejoin them.

"Oh, she must've got caught up with one of your mosaics back there, they are truly exquisite."

The man nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I will bring her here and then see to fetching my lady."

The Apprentice nodded and the man was on his way. The three companions entered the room. It was a simple chamber with yet more artwork draping the walls. There were only two windows, both closed.

_This must be the only room in the citadel with closed windows. The view is gorgeous for crying out loud._

John shook his head but thought nothing more of it. While Anna seemed to turn her attention to one of the mosaics and Merida was inspecting a small chest that sat on a table in the middle of the room, John only cared about the cushioned couch near the table. If he remembered correctly the last time he was in the citadel, all the couches felt like heaven. He wasted no time and landed his backside right in the middle of it.

_It didn't disappoint._

"What do you think it is?" He turned his head towards Merida who was eyeing the chest on the table before him, no doubt the present from the Mistress.

"I bet its dream dust." He voiced with a sigh as he leaned back fully into the couch. "Last time we received exactly that…" He pushed his hat over his eyes, putting his hands behind his head. "A chest full of sparkly blue dust…" He breathed out, closing his eyes, enjoying the comfort the heavenly couch provided.

"Can I open it?" Merida asked.

"Sure, be my guest," John permitted. "I'd look myself anyway just to be sure. Curiosity is a powerful thing."

Merida's soft giggle brought a smile to his face. He heard footsteps behind him, Anna was probably curious herself of the chest's contents. A long creak gave him the impression that the ginger had lifted the lid ever so slightly and peered in.

"Yeah, you're right, it's dust." John smiled under his hat. "It's black though."

The Apprentice shot open his eyes. " _What_?!" he voiced loudly, pushing off his hat.

"Yeah, look," Merida retorted and threw open the chest.

"No Merida don't!" He threw his hand towards the chest one second too late. A metal sound of a spring releasing was heard before the chest's contents were launched up and scattered around the room in a cloud of black dust.

* * *

 

Elsa struggled as the unknown assailant dragged her into a narrow darkened corridor.

_Oh Gods be damned, I won't go through this again._

She grabbed the wrist of the hand that was currently placed over her mouth and squeezed it, letting her powers press with burning cold. As she expected her assailant retracted their hand with a hiss of pain and Elsa used the opportunity to strike with her elbow, hitting the person in the ribs.

The assailant let her go completely and stumbled backward, giving Elsa enough time to turn around and raise her hand up in defense, her powers buzzing at her fingertips.

"N-no wait!" the assailant hissed out, holding one hand up while pressing the other against their ribs. "I don't want to hurt you."

Elsa ran her eyes over the short young woman she thought supposedly attacked her. Her short jet black hair was tied at the back of her head into a neat bun, keeping any and all hair away from her face. She was dressed plainly in a loose ashen grey robe that was draped over her shoulders and ended just under her knees with a belt tightened over the robe around her waist, probably holding the robe tight and giving her a good freedom of movement.

Other than that she had no weapons of any kind, even her hands were empty of any inhalants that would make her lose consciousness like with her last kidnapping. Though the woman was supposedly unarmed, Elsa still didn't let her guard down.

"It didn't seem like that to me," she retorted strictly, her hands still raised.

" _Shh_!" The woman pressed a finger to her lips. "Keep it down, I just need to talk to you."

"If that is the case, why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

The woman looked from side to side, checking if anyone was around who could've heard them. She then approached Elsa, probably aiming to make her back away further into the dark corridor, but the blonde stood firm, forcing the short woman to stop a mere two feet in front of her.

"No one can see me here." She spoke in a hushed voice. "Please just listen to me." The desperate expression on the woman's face made Elsa waver a little.

She held her under a stern gaze for a moment before throwing a quick glance behind her to make sure no one was about to creep up on her from behind. When she made certain they were alone she lowered her hands.

"Alright, explain yourself."

The woman leaned in and almost whispered. "You have to get out of here. The gateway is still open, if you hurry you and your friends can still make it back before anyone notices."

The genuine look of deep worry on the woman's face made Elsa believe that the woman was being very serious about her statement, but she wouldn't fall for what she was saying just like that. "And why should we do that?" she asked sharply. "For all I know you could be some escaped criminal who just wants to use us to get out of here. Why should I listen to a word you say?"

"Because you are all in danger if you stay. I don't know what they are planning to do but soon they'll—"

"Oh so it's  _they_ , hmm? And I am supposed to believe that you are the  _only_  one around here who isn't involved in whatever plan you claim they have. Why would I do that exactly?" Elsa uttered and crossed her hands over her chest.

_I am not falling for another ruse again._

The woman looked at her with a sad expression. A painful look in her eyes told Elsa that she probably hurt the woman with her last statement. The woman bowed her head and spoke so quietly that Elsa had to take a moment to process what she was hearing. "Maybe because I am the only person on this island who doesn't care just for themselves."

Elsa batted her eyes, the bleakness in the woman's voice took her off guard. Maybe she was wrong in her judgement. She wasn't just going to go along with everything she said but she could at least hear her out. She was just about to ask her what was going on this island when the woman raised her hand.

She then stood silent for just a second, listening. She suddenly pushed Elsa against the wall and pressed herself against it as well, motioning for her to be quiet by a placing a finger on her lips.

Elsa was about to object before she could hear faint steps in the silence of the citadel.

_She must have ears like a bat._

The steps, faint just moments ago, were now nearing ever closer to their hideout. The woman removed two handkerchiefs tied around her belt and handed one to Elsa. "Tie it over your face, quickly." She whispered to her before tying the other one over her own face, covering her mouth and nose.

Elsa looked at the handkerchief skeptically and the woman noticed. "Trust me," she muffled over the piece of cloth covering her mouth. Her hazel eyes stared pleadingly into Elsa's. "Please." The blonde sighed, but complied, feeling somewhat ridiculous as she tied the handkerchief over her face.

The black haired woman went on to remove a small pouch that was hanging on her belt and empty its contents into her hand. Before she closed her hand around the pouch's former contents, Elsa could see a small sparkle of blue light.

The woman turned her head to face Elsa. "Stay here and don't make a sound." Elsa only nodded in response. The woman went on to slide herself along the wall just next to the corner. Moments later the guide that lead them through the citadel came by the corner and continued onward to the mosaic Elsa was viewing just moments ago.

He stood by the mosaic looking around, seemingly searching for something.  _Or someone_ , Elsa suddenly realized. She watched in silence as the black haired woman slowly crept behind the man, who was a good two heads taller than her. Everything was quiet, Elsa's rapid heartbeat the only thing she could hear.

The woman was now directly behind the tall man. She reached to the handkerchief draped over her faced and lifted it over mouth. "Hey." She voiced clearly into the silence. The man turned sharply, his hand grabbing the hilt of his sword. Just when Elsa thought it was all over for her new unlikely companion the woman raised her open palm to her face and blew her handful of blue sparkly dust right into the man's face. She immediately dropped the handkerchief over her mouth again, backing away.

He coughed and staggered, almost drawing his sword out before fainting and falling right into the woman's opened arms. She caught him with a heavy exhale, sinking in her knees. "Help me with him, quick!" she hissed back at Elsa.

The blonde rushed to help and they dragged the man into the darkened corridor, sitting him down behind a pillar. "What did you do?" Elsa asked, breathing heavily.

The woman wiped her hand over the man's cloak. "It's only dream dust, he's just sleeping." She straightened up. "But he's a heavy user, he will be asleep for only a few hours." She took off the handkerchief and Elsa followed suit. "Should be more than enough time for you and your friends to get out of here."

"What about you?" Elsa questioned.

The woman shook her head. "I can't leave."

"Why not?" She inquired further.

Her companion closed her eyes for a few moments, sorrow filled expression spreading over her face when she opened them again. "I just can't."

Elsa was about to pry her even further when she was cut off by an echoing shout.

" _No Merida don't_!"

Both women turned their heads at the sound.

_Oh gods._

Without a word Elsa set off in full speed towards the source of the sound, her companion following closely behind her.

* * *

 

There was nothing to do and John knew it. The shock made everyone including him take a full breath of the black dust into their lungs. His head spun wildly, his vision immediately blurry.

_Think, think! You have seconds you idiot think._

He could see Merida fall to the ground unconscious and the thud behind him made him believe that Anna had been met with the same fate. He turned his gaze to the opposite wall. The window. If he could—

_Useless. You already inhaled it, it's too late for that. Think!_

There was something obvious, something he was missing, something right in front of him, laughing in his face—

_Elsa!_

He had to warn her, she was their only hope. John used all his remaining strength to get up and immediately fell to the ground, his mind foggy, dragging him ever closer to the arms of slumber.

"ANNA!"

An ear piercing shriek helped him to fight off the sleep just enough so he was able to raise his head. He saw Elsa rushing towards them through the corridor, still far but coming closer every second. There was no time to explain, only act.

_Get up you useless piece of—_

John pushed himself up and in a last effort jumped forward and slammed the door shut right in front of the blonde, leaning his back against it.

* * *

 

"NO, NO, NO!" Elsa bashed her fists against the wood. The initial shock she got from John's warning outcry for Merida was nothing compared to seeing him and Merida collapsed on the ground in a room clouded with black dust.

_And Anna._

The sight of the unconscious redhead made Elsa's heart cry with pain. And anger.

"Open the door!" she screamed as she continued to smash the solid wood.

" _C-can't…the dust…you need to…need to…_ " John's suppressed voice could be heard over the thick wood, yet when it went silent Elsa didn't hear anything more from the room.

Elsa soaked up the tears threatening to spill and pressing down on the doorknob, pushed with all her strength against the door. It was heavy, barred, with some obstacle in the way but after a few moments she could feel it beginning to open. The door screeched and moved, she could almost see through the opening.

_Only a little more and—_

A hand grabbed her arm and tore her away from the door before she could open it more. Anger and stress swelled within her and she was prepared to attack whoever grabbed her. She only stopped her hand when she saw the frightened face of the woman who came to warn her.

Elsa let go of her and shook her head.

_What was I about to do?_

"Sorry," was the only thing she mumbled out before turning her attention back to the door.

"No you can't!" the woman cried, slipping in front of her to stand between her and the door.

"My friends are in there!" Elsa retorted angrily, the feeling of utter despair clawing at her heart.

"And a year's worth of black dust with them! You can't go inside while it's still in the air. The sorcerer saved you from breathing it in as well!"

Elsa breathed rapidly. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help. What were her powers for if she couldn't even protect her friends? The feeling of outright hopelessness she felt manifested in the temperature dropping all around her.

She turned to the woman who was now rubbing her arms from of the cold. "T-then what do we do?"

The woman put her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "We have to get to Talren. If we capture her, they will do whatever you want. She is the Mistress, no one will dare to hurt you or your friends if you'll have her in your hands."

"But how will we do that?" Elsa blurted out.

"You have powers don't you?" The blonde managed a weak nod. "Then you should better use them. Now come on, we have to go before guards show up. The citadel is massive but someone was bound to pick up on all the commotion."

Elsa nodded once more. "Wait," she stated at the last moment. She approached the door and closed it shut. She pressed her hand against the wood and in mere moments the entire door and its frame was covered with an inch of solid ice.

"Just to be sure no one gets to them." Elsa explained and followed the woman down the corridor.

But as they rounded the corner to the place where they left the man unconscious they found two guards standing over him. Both women froze in their tracks.

"Hey!" one of the guards shouted and they both drew their swords.

In a mix of stress, will and pure instinct Elsa unleashed her powers and froze over the ground under their feet. Both guardsmen were on their way over to them when that happened. While one of them staggered trying to regain his balance, the other one slipped and fell right on his face with a distinct crack, dropping his sword that slipped away from him, sliding along the icy floor.

As he was trying to get up, grabbing his bloody nose Elsa didn't hesitate. With a strong push of her powers she sent both men several meters back and slammed them against one of the many pillars holding up an unknown number of floors over their heads.

Both men impacted with a thud, the one with broken nose seemingly feel unconscious while the other one was shaking his head, probably stunned from the impact. Elsa swung her hand in a forward motion, creating an icy chain around the two, tying them both to the pillar.

"Wow." She heard the woman breathe out in amazement. "You certainly can put them to good use." She chuckled at Elsa.

_The simplest course of action can be the most effective._

Elsa smiled to herself at the advice from the Apprentice. She dissolved the ice that was spread upon the ground and both women were on their way again.

"HELP! THEY ARE HERE!" One of the chained up guards shouted just when they were passing him.

Elsa watched as her companion walked up to the guard and made him shut up with one precise punch in the face. She raised an eyebrow when their gazes met.

"I didn't have any more dust." She shrugged, rubbing her hand. "Follow me, I know parts of the citadel where we won't run into anybody."

Elsa followed her companion through a maze of hallways and corridors and just as the woman said, they didn't meet anyone for some time.

"Why is this place so empty? Where is everybody?"

The woman slowed her pace but kept going, talking over her shoulder. "The citadel is massive. It was built to house tens of thousands of people. It isn't empty, there just isn't enough people to man every part of it. There were times when this citadel was home to several thousand people. These days that's the population of the whole island."

"How come?" Elsa inquired.

"The dust is running out and so birthrate is strictly regulated. A degree from the Mistress allows no more than a dozen children per generation. Our people are slowly dying out."

A wave of dread ran over Elsa. She didn't have the courage to ask what happens to the children born in spite of this degree. "I'm sorry. That's horrible."

The woman nodded but said nothing.

"My companion said that when he was here last the mines still hosted enough dust for over two centuries. Had it really dissipated so rapidly?"

"Half a century ago the Mistress ordered the majority of the dust to be used for a last attempt at reaching our ultimate dream." She looked back at Elsa who nodded, letting her know she knew what she meant. "This meant more dust for the Dreamers, less dust for everyone else." She sighed. "Now several decades later and our vision is still as distant as it ever was."

Elsa frowned. An entire people doomed to slowly die filled her heart with deep sorrow. She couldn't even imagine what her companion felt like. She placed a hand upon her shoulder and the woman stopped, looking back at her.

"I'm sorry." The woman looked at her with weak eyes. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I truly am." Elsa watched a few tears slide down the woman's cheeks and felt her squeeze the hand she placed on her shoulder.

"T-thank you." The woman held back a sniff before pulling her hand back.

"You're welcome…I-I don't even know your name." Elsa realized. "Yet you seem to have been familiar with mine when you lured me into that corridor."

"Even here we heard the story of the Ice Queen, Your Majesty." The woman released a weak chuckle as she wiped off her tears. "I didn't know anything about you other than your name and the fact that your hair looked as a marriage between silver and gold."

Elsa cocked her eyebrow and blushed.

"Those are the kinds of rumors that spread when you freeze over an entire kingdom." The woman chuckled. "I had no idea what you looked like and when I was spying on Talren I heard you arrived with the sorcerer." She frowned somewhat. "And, well, you weren't hard to recognize." She gestured to Elsa's hair. "And here we are now."

The dark haired woman bowed her head. "I'm sorry for what happened, I only knew they were planning… something. I thought if I warned you in time you could get away before anything happened." She looked back up at Elsa. "But I promise you we will rescue your friends." She added a certain nod to confirm her statement.

"Thank you," Elsa responded, somewhat relieved at the words. "And your name…?"

"Oh yes," The woman shook her head. "Silly me." She extended her hand. "I am Aella."

"Nice to meet you Aella." Elsa shook her hand and smiled.

"Likewise, Your Majesty. I only wish we could've met on more pleasant circumstances."

Elsa nodded. "Indeed and please, you saved me and now you're helping me rescue my friends. Call me Elsa."

"Very well." Aella nodded. "Are you ready to continue? We have a solid walk ahead of us. We'll have to circumvent quite a lot but we won't meet a soul on the way and we will turn up right at a stairway to the Mistress' tower."

"Alright, lead the way."

As the two were on their way Elsa decided to ask a question she feared to know the answer for. Though an answer she needed. "Aella…what happened back there? What was the black dust?"

Aella was quiet for a moment, seemingly thinking of what to answer. "Blue dust induces pleasant dreams. Black dust induces nightmares. It pulls on your greatest fear, torturing you with it. Before the Dreamers casted the magic fog that now envelopes our island, we used the dust as a weapon against the invaders.

When you inhale the dust there are only two ways for you to wake up. Either one of the dreamers brings you out of the nightmare or you master your fears. Those who overcame their fears have nothing to be afraid of. Those who didn't however…"

She looked back at Elsa. "We will wake them soon enough, don't worry Elsa. Once we get Talren, this whole thing is over."

Elsa gulped. She certainly hoped so. "Aella, why is Talren doing this? We have never done her any wrong."

Aella sighed, her face twisted in deep sorrow. "I-I…I think she believes she's doing the right thing."

That was all the answer Elsa received and it made her none the wiser. Perhaps when they got to the Mistress of Dreams herself they might get some answers.

_Hold on Anna._

* * *

 

Anna shook her head, her mind feeling fuzzy.

_What happened? Where am I?_

She rubbed her eyes and rose up. She was standing by a frozen lake, the snow coating the nearby trees in a cold white blanket.

"How did I…?"

"Anna dear!"

Anna's eyes widened and she turned her gaze to the lake. A middle aged man with a thick brown mustache was standing with a saw resting on his shoulder. Anna struggled for words. "F-father?"

"Well yes, I am your father my little fox." Her father chuckled. "Could you bring me the hook, please? It's in the sled."

Anna's eyes filled with tears, her mind confused and upset.

"You alright sweetheart?" her father asked, worry audible in his voice.

"I-I…"

"Oh she's alright, aren't you feisty pants?" Kristoff passed by Anna, giving her shoulder a nudge. "She just dozed off for a few, am I right?"

"I…" Anna couldn't bring herself to answer. Was everything just a dream? Or was this a dream?

_But it feels so real._

Anna bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. It was cold. And wet.

"Sweetheart, if you're feeling drowsy go lie in the sled. We can't have you catching cold from lying on the ground."

"We sure can't," Kristoff confirmed, glancing over his shoulder to give Anna a wink. "Here's the hook." He passed the tool to Anna's father.

Anna was chasing memories that were now running wild in her head.

_An island. A sorcerer. A queen._

She seemed to recall bits and pieces, especially the queen, who seemed very important for some reason. It was all there but in the next second it was all gone.

_Well it's usually that way with dreams._

"Thanks lad." Anna's father took the hook from Kristoff and expressed his gratitude by patting him on the back. "Here, come help me with this sucker." He sunk the hook under a carved up piece of ice that was still stuck in the lake.

Anna shook her head with a smirk.

_Yep, that's me alright. Falling asleep on a snow covered ground, dreaming about queens, magic and castles._

She grinned at two men on the frozen lake, as they were both pressed close to each other, pulling on the hook. "On a count of three. One, two, three!" As both men pulled at once a loud crack was heard.

"Woohoo!" Anna cheered from the shore, but the men both stood frozen in place. "Hey," she called out, worried, "you alright?"

Just as she said it another crack was heard followed by another and another. Anna's blood froze in her veins when she saw the crack in the ice spread over the lake, branching into smaller ones on the way. The two men stood stock still, glancing at the web of cracks in the ice all around them.

Anna immediately set off to the lake, but she hadn't made it even a few steps before her father stopped her. "No! Anna stay on the shore! Don't come near—" Whatever he wanted to say was lost in one last loud crack and the imminent collapse of the ice underneath his and Kristoff's feet.

Anna watched in horror as both men slipped into the cold dark water, the lake swallowing them in the blink of an eye. "DAD!" With tears in her eyes Anna ran across the lake, ignoring the numerous cracks and snaps of the ice all around her.

When she got to the hole in the ice, she found out that to her horror the slabs and pieces of ice that splintered under the two men now floating back up, barring the opening.

"Dad! Kristoff!" Anna cried out, tears falling from her eyes. She tried to pull out several pieces of the ice, but try as she might, the slabs were too massive and slippery to be moved by hand. The redhead looked around for the hook but couldn't find it anywhere as it probably fell into the water as well.

As one last attempt she tried to bash some of the bigger slabs with her hands, hoping that maybe if she could break them into smaller pieces they would be easier to pull out. But even though she slammed her fists against the ice to the point that she could feel blood from her knuckles spill into her gloves, the hard slabs only flapped on the water, the weight of every impact diminished by the unsteady surface of the lake.

Only when Anna heard her wrist snap and a jolt of excruciating pain roared through her arm did she stop her futile attempts and cradle her hand against her body. With the pain snapping her out of her hysteric onrush she realized that she completely lost perception of time. Even by her guess a good amount of time passed since the ice gave away under her family.

Anna clenched her injured wrist, starring at the thick ice and the dark water underneath, sobbing quietly, though her tears were not the ones of pain. Her family was no more, the only two people she truly cared about in her life were gone.

She cried her heart away, sitting there hunched down on the ice, the pain of her loss a thousand times stronger than anything she had ever felt. Her life as she knew it came to a tragic end. No more laughter, no more happiness, no more love could ever fill the gaping hole in her heart.

A sudden rumble and crack made her jolt her head back up. This time it was no distant sound, this time it came right from underneath her. Anna looked down at the crack spreading and deepening under her, too scared to move.

"No, no, no." she cried, watching the cracks spread all around her. There was no escape.

* * *

 

Merida opened her eyes, her vision cloudy and her head spinning.

"Don't you dare raise a hand at my daughter again! YOU HEAR ME?!" She could make out a deep scruffy voice as well as some sort of commotion in the background.

_What's happening?_

"Merida, are you alright dear?" A hand took hers and helped her stand.

The ginger shook her head, her eyes beginning to adjust. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry lassie, I told them to hold you back but one of these  _MACINTOSH HAGGIS-BRAINS,"_ he shouted and glared at one of the clansmen who was now shaking in fear, "pommeled you over the head."

Merida scratched the back of her head.

_That's going to leave a bruise._

She felt like she had forgotten something important. She rubbed her forehead trying to remember. She could only recall bits and pieces of what seemed to be a delusional dream.

_Yeah, a character from a children's book turned out to be real. That guy must've hit me pretty hard._

"You alright dear?" Fergus rubbed his daughter's shoulder in worry.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright…" Merida replied, rubbing the back of her head. "Just a silly daydream is all."

Some sort of commotion behind her father seemed to escalate further as she could hear men shouting and cursing louder than before. Her father's massive stature was obstructing her view of the event though.

"Dad, what's happening?" Merida tried to pear over her father's shoulder, but he held her down firmly.

"Merida I need you to stay back this time, alright?" He picked up a sword that Merida just now noticed was lying on the grass. "We have to put down this beast that killed your mother!"

Merida's eyes widened as all the memories came flooding back.

_Mom. The spell. A bear. My mom's a bear!_

She watched as her father took a few steps forward, giving her the view of a large bear, struggling on the ground against the ropes that were keeping it from running away. The several men who had to hold the ropes seemed to be having just as hard a time as the bear.

"No! NO!" Merida ran towards the bear, only to be grabbed by her father.

"Merida stay back! It's a vicious beast!" He pushed her back where two men grabbed each of her hands and held her in place. "Hold her down, but don't hurt her!" he shouted at them before turning back to the bear.

"NO! DAD IT'S NOT A BEAR, IT'S MOM! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" The princess struggled to break free but the men held her firmly. She could only watch as her father walked up to the bear that was her mother and raise up his sword to strike.

* * *

 

When John opened his eyes he was surrounded in fog. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the heavy vapor to find out where he was but to no avail. He turned around in every direction but the fog was as dense as milk wherever he looked.

There was something itching in the back of his brain, as if he had forgotten something. He tried to remember but all that came back were scraps which he didn't know what to make of.

_An island. A citadel. Black smoke…wait!_

He knew that citadel, it was the only one of its kind, he would recognize it anywhere. The Dreaming Isle. He and his master were there some time ago. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to remember anything else, but it seemed that every time he almost recalled something it would slip out of his grasp.

_So what do I know? Dreaming Isle and black smoke…black smoke._

He opened his eyes.

_This is a nightmare._

The Apprentice grinned at his victory. He didn't know what happened that made him inhale the nightmare inducing dust, but now he had an advantage. Anyone who inhaled the nightmare dust would be haunted by their greatest fears until driven to insanity, but why should he be afraid when he knew none of this was real?

The Apprentice made a sharp turnaround, checking for any possible opening in the fog, yet it still remained the same anywhere he looked. He didn't understand. What was the fog for? He wasn't afraid of fogs or mist and though he was wary of the unknown dangers that might hide within it, it surely wasn't his deepest fear. So how was this supposed to frighten him?

A strong gust of wind blew past him, almost taking his hat away. The wind grew in intensity, clearing away the fog and John could start to make out the grassy ground around him. He walked in the direction where the fog had mostly dissipated and found himself standing on a dusty road.

_What is this?_

John stared, confused, as the fog cleared completely, revealing a view of vast green fields and farm houses. In a distance rose a small castle, more of a fortified encampment then a real fortress. The countryside leading up to it as well as the city surrounding it were dotted with occasional scorched ground and buildings.

_Oh no._

As John heard the roaring of river behind him, he shut his eyes firmly, clenching his teeth. He'd recognize this place anywhere.

_Of course…_

He thought as a lone tear slipped down his cheek.

_What else would it be…_

The clacking of horseshoes on the wooden bridge behind him made his understanding ever clearer.

_No one knows their true worst fear. Until you face it…and realize it could have never been anything else._

The Apprentice took a deep breath, turned around and set off towards the bridge, stopping just before it. The man, clad in armor, rode his horse at a walking pace across the bridge, followed by the ranks of troops behind him. John's eyes fell with sadness. He knew exactly how many of them there were.

"Step aside sorcerer," the rider called out to him, waving his hand to the side. "This doesn't concern you."

John was silent. He had replayed this moment over and over in his head throughout the many years since it took place. And yet he had found no alternative, no other choice, no second option that he could have taken to make things turn out in any other way than they did.

"I can't let you pass," he spoke in a hushed voice, the weight of the words making his tongue heavy.

"Well we will not turn back either," the rider retorted plainly, both men glaring into each other's eyes with the same stone cold expression. "So it seems that we have come to an impasse." The rider leaned back in his saddle and shrugging his shoulders.

"Indeed," The Apprentice said, standing firmly.

"So what do you suppose we do about it, eh?" the rider asked.

"The only thing we can do."

The man let out a disappointed sigh and straightened up in his saddle. "Aye, we shall." Both men nodded at each other respectfully, knowing what was to come.

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Here, help me with the door," Aella requested and pressed herself against an old rusty door.

"Where does it lead?" Elsa asked, pressing herself on the door as well.

"Exactly…" Aella voiced through her clenched teeth as both she and Elsa pushed hard against the wood. The door let out a loud screak and flew open, making both women stumble forward. "…in the middle of Talren's tower."

Aella cleaned dust from her robe and motioned for Elsa to follow her. "The part of the citadel we went through was the old art wing where the artists and architects resided; it hasn't been used in centuries."

Both women were now slowly climbing the spiral stairway to the top of the tower. "I use it to get around quickly without anyone seeing me. It's connected to every part of the citadel. Back in the old days the Masters and Mistresses of Dreams actually took pride in our architecture and art and respected it greatly, hence the access door in the middle of the tower so they could take a quick tour whenever they wanted."

"Won't there be guards here?" Elsa whispered worriedly. She didn't know how she could use her powers effectively in a narrow place such as this.

"There are some at the main entrance to the tower inside the citadel. We just took a shortcut and skipped them." Aella chirped, glancing back at Elsa with a grin.

"Isn't it kind of unwise to have guards stationed only at the main entrance when there is another one right past them?"

Aella shook her head. "The door served as a personal shortcut for the current Mistress or Master of Dreams. Only the ruler has the key and since the wing has been unused for so long everyone just takes for granted that it's locked."

"But it wasn't locked," Elsa argued.

"I know." Aella nodded. "I unlocked it a while ago when I found out where it led, that's how I've been able to spy on Talren. The door is still pretty heavy for anyone to move without pulling or pushing pretty hard so even if anyone tried to check if it's open they would just assume it's locked before trying to pull on it like a lunatic."

Elsa pondered on that for a moment. "But how did you unlock it in the first place?"

"I kind of…stole the key from Talren," Aella answered guiltily.

"You stole from your ruler? How did you manage that?"

"That's a…complicated story." Aella flashed Elsa an apologetic look. "I'll explain it to you later."

The answer made the blonde realize that although she was now relying on Aella's help, she still didn't know anything about her. Who was she? What was her position here? Why was she truly helping her? More and more questions popped up in Elsa's mind with no answers to satisfy them.

_It can wait until we finish this._

They arrived at the top of the tower in a small space just outside the Mistress' room. There was nothing there but a small round window set in the granite and two pillars probably supporting the head of the tower.

"Alright, we're here," Aella said. "Talren's room is just beyond that door."

A sudden surge of anger filled Elsa. The woman that put her friends in danger, that invited them here as her guests and then proceeded to cause them harm for some superficial reason known only to her,  _that_  woman was right behind that door.

"I think I'm going to go have a word with her." Elsa set off in long strides towards the door.

"No, no, wait!" Aella managed to shout out but far too late as Elsa barged through the door, flinging it open.

Elsa scanned the room. It was dimly lit, a rack of strange looking tomes covered one entire wall. A few steps away from it was a rather luxurious looking bed with undone covers and a mountain of pillows, only fitting for the so called Mistress of Dreams.

And there she was, sitting at a desk, covered in vials in a variety of sizes and an exquisite looking mirror hanging on the wall over the table. The mirror that was now reflecting its owner's surprised face. Talren jolted her head and was met with Elsa's furious gaze.

"H-how…?" Was the only thing she managed before she woke up from her shock and grabbed a flask filled with strange green liquid from the table, flinging it at Elsa.

Elsa crossed her hands in front of her face, a wall of ice materializing out of thin air as a shield, an action she didn't regret because when the flask collided with the thick wall of ice, it exploded in a quick yet powerful blast making the ice crack, but not break.

The blonde frowned angrily and as she dissolved the wall she threw her hands forward, a powerful gust of her powers sending Lady Talren flying over her bed and colliding with the book rack. The entire rack shook and a few books fell off the shelves, landing all around the shaken Mistress.

When Talren managed to pry herself into a sitting position, Elsa was already standing over her, her lips pursed into a thin line, a blue aura glowing and crackling around her clenched fists. The dark haired woman wiped a streak of blood from her nose and glared back at Elsa with a smug smile.

"Ice Queen indeed. So what are you going to do now,  _Your Majesty_?" She said in a smug tone. "Kill me? Torture me? Make me build snowmen for the rest of my life?" She chuckled, a wicked smile resting on her face.

Elsa, enraged even more by her mocking behavior, grabbed the lady of the Dreaming Isle and yanked her up by the collar of her dress, pushing her against the book rack. The entire room grew noticeably colder. Talren stared Elsa right in the eye, still wearing a smug smile as the blonde glared at her angrily.

"You will fix whatever you've done to my friends or this entire island will experience its first and  _last_  winter." She didn't know what but something in that statement made the Mistress snap inside as her smug expression left her face. Elsa was even sure she saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes.

"No, don't hurt her!" Both woman looked over Elsa's shoulder at Aella's desperate cry.

"A-Aella?" Talren voiced softly.

Elsa watched as Aella's eyes watered. "I'm sorry Tal. I had to."

"Sorry?" Elsa asked confused. "What? I don't—"

" _You_  led her here? You helped her?" Talren shouted at the other woman.

"Well what was I supposed to do?! Let you sell her off to some evil megalomaniac? This isn't right Talren!"

"Alright, can someone explain to me what is going on?" Elsa had to raise her voice to make the bickering stop.

Aella ran a hand over her face and sighed. "We're sisters."

"What?" Elsa breathed out in disbelief, loosing her grip on Talren, letting her go.

Talren straightened her dress and brushed off dust from her shoulders. "And some sister I have, eh? Stabbing me in the back." The Mistress of Dreams glared at her sister.

"Well what choice did I have?! You were ready to betray the people who came here willingly because they wanted to help us – this isn't like you Tal. This isn't the sister I love."

Elsa noticed the impact the last sentence had on the lady of the Dreaming Isle. Her angry features turned into an expression of shock and sorrow. "I-It was for the good of the people—"

"If you gave two shits about the good of the people you wouldn't do something as deceitful as betraying guests under your roof that came here to help you! Have you completely abandoned all our ideals?"

The Mistress searched for words, taken aback by her sister's outburst, her eyes beginning to water. "How do you even know all this? You should be—"

"What? Locked away in my tower so I can't be there to pour some actual reason into your head? Unlike you I don't spend most of my day under the dust! I actually go out and interact in the real world! If you'd do that at least once a week you would know that every tower has a secret exit. Maybe our ancestors didn't anticipate that we would turn our brains to mush by inhaling the dust every day and forget such a thing."

Aella approached her sister, who was now bowing her head, like a child being scolded. Elsa watched as the Mistress swayed under her sister's angry gaze, soft sobs escaping her mouth.

"Why, Tal? Why would you do this? Why did you listen to that maniac? This isn't like you." Aella touched her sister's shoulder and cupped her cheek, making their eyes meet.

"H-he promised me he'd…he'd make our dream come true Aella. He p-promised me he'd make it happened." Talren wept and leaning forward she collapsed into her sister's arms, both women slowly slipping to the ground. "I-I just wanted t-to help our people."

Elsa frowned. No matter how she felt about the woman, she couldn't deny that she didn't share her sentiment in that regard. She knew how it felt to have a nation of people looking up to you for guidance, she knew how heavy that burden could be and she knew she too would do anything to protect her people. Though the question of how far she would be willing to go she rather left unanswered.

Aella cradled her weeping sister, gently stroking her hair. "And how many more people do we have to sacrifice to reach that dream Tal? How many more have to die in pursuit of it? How many more children will you deny the light of day?"

"I…I…"

"This isn't the way to go Tal, this vision has poisoned the minds of our people for far too long."

"B-but what else can we do?"

Aella lifted Talren's chin, making her meet her gaze. "I've been reducing my doses just like the old sorcerer intended for several months now. It works Tal, I haven't had any dust for the past week."

"What?! Y-you could've died!" Talren tightened the grip she had on her sister's waist.

"But I didn't." Aella retorted with a smile, caressing her sister's cheek. "Tal, if I could do this, you can too. And the people look up to you, you can show them a better way to live than what we have now, break the chains that the dust holds over us. It won't be easy but we owe it to our people."

The Mistress sniffled, her eyes fluttering, Elsa could tell just how scared she was. She wasn't the only one that had faced such a doubt in the face of a hard decisions. She stood silent, giving the two sisters space to work out their plagues and worries.

Aella probably noticed the uncertainty her sister felt. "Tal, look at me." She cupped the other woman's cheeks and lined their faces. "I know you're scared and you have every right to be." She placed her hand on her sister's chest. "But I promise I will be with you every step of the way. We can face it together."

Elsa couldn't help but smile, the sentiment warming her at heart and reminding her of a certain someone. She was reminded of the certain someone even more when she watched the two sisters press their lips together in a kiss.

Elsa's eyes widened and she suddenly felt her face warm, her cheeks blushing deeply. She turned her gaze away as this was hardly any of her business. Though she couldn't help but notice that the kiss lingered for far too long to be considered merely sisterly.

Only when the two women rose she found the courage to look at them again. They both looked very much relieved, smiling at each other, hand in hand. When Talren looked at Elsa her happy expression diminished into a deep frown.

"I-I don't ask you to forgive me. I only want you to give me a chance to make things right."

Elsa had her lips pursed in a thin line, glaring at the Mistress with stern gaze. She hadn't forgotten what this woman did nor did she forgive her, but her pitiful tone and the supplicant look both sisters gave made her trust Talren just enough to believe she'd keep her word. She agreed with a nod.

* * *

 

Anna could feel the ice slowly giving away under her and the continuous cracking that echoed in her ears didn't suggest otherwise.

_Perhaps it's better this way._

She thought.

_I'm coming dad._

Anna closed her eyes tightly, hugging her legs close to her, prepared for the end. The cracking grew to its loudest point, making Anna tremble in fear. But then it stopped. No more sound, no more breaking, no more nothing. Anna hesitantly opened her eyes.

_Am I dead?_

She looked around her. She was still on the lake, the cracks and crevices still all around her. But the breaking of the ice just stopped. All of the sudden the cracks in the ice sealed, break points closed, the ice strengthening under her.

_What the hell?_

As if on cue to shock her even more, the water in the hole through which Kristoff and her father fell through burbled and the pieces of ice dissolving into the water. Anna watched mesmerized as the ice around the hole slowly dissolved, making it bigger and through the water came up a giant ice slab with a body lying upon it. Kristoff's body.

Anna still stared in shock, unable to move after being witness to such a sight. That was until Kristoff coughed and moved.

"Gods, Kristoff!" she shouted, jumping up. The ice sealed completely, leaving the lake as solid as before they even got here.

Anna reached Kristoff just as the blond boy coughed and spat out water. He opened his eyes to the weeping and smiling redhead. "If this is death, then I must say the view is gorgeous."

Anna chuckled heartily, relieved and happy that her brother was alive. She helped him get up and threw her fur coat over his shoulders. "Quick! We have to get you somewhere warm!" She hugged his shoulders to help him walk but when she moved he stood still.

"Kristoff what is…" Anna asked before she noticed Kristoff was intently staring forward. She followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. Just few feet in front of them stood a woman. Tall, thin, pale blonde, with an azure blue dress, draping all the way to the ground, sparkling in the light of the sun like a thousand sapphires.

"Elsa…" Anna's mouth spoke on its own accord. All of the sudden a wave of memories hit her. Memories that were hidden from her until now. Memories of the one she held so dear.

"Elsa!" In a heartbeat she rushed into the smiling blonde's opened arms, clinging on to her as if she were to disappear in the next moment. And Elsa held her. Cradling her in a gentle yet tight embrace.

Anna buried her face into the blonde locks, weeping bitter-sweet tears, her mind heavy with such a variety of emotions she felt overwhelmed. Yet Elsa's warm embrace gave her a sense of safety, the gentle strokes she felt on her hair making her feel like everything was alright.

The redhead raised her head to gaze into the azure blue eyes that were looking down at her with all the love and care of the world. "I-It was you," she whispered, blinking through the tears, " _you_  saved me." She looked back at Kristoff, standing aloof. "Saved us."

Two soft thumbs brushed her cheeks, sweeping the tears away. "In here," Elsa spoke faintly, gesturing to their surroundings, "it's all you." A tender kiss landed on Anna's forehead, making her titter in delight. "Including the part that knows I will always be there to help you." The blonde smiled lovingly. "So here I am."

Anna returned the smile, but then a frown scarred her features. "B-but my father…" She looked back at Kristoff and the place where the icy lake took her father's life.

Elsa cupped her cheek and turned her head back to face her, sadness visible in her expression. "I can't bring back those you already lost…" She took Anna's hands in her own. "But I promise, you won't ever be alone." Elsa's warm smile returned. "I'll always be with you."

"And me." Kristoff added, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

With tears of happiness in her eyes, Anna enveloped the two most important people in her life in a joined hug. No matter what hell she might find herself in, no matter what horrors she might face she knew that they would always stand by her.

"Now wake up," Elsa whispered in her ear. "You have nothing to fear here." And with that knowledge Anna could finally depart from this dream.

* * *

 

Merida struggled to break free but the hold the two men had on her was too firm. She kicked and fought but to no avail. She could only watch through her teary eyes as her father standing with his sword over the bear that was her mother.

"No, dad! Please!" She screeched desperately, her throat aching from her former outcries, too parched and sore to carry the shouts she wanted to issue.

"This is for Elinor…" Fergus raised his sword over the bear.

"No, no, no…" Merida turned away and closed her eyes though the burning tears still forced their way past. She didn't struggle anymore. She couldn't, it was far too late and so she did the only thing she could and braced herself for what was to come. Accepting the inevitable, she only wished she could cover her ears so she wouldn't have to hear the strike that would cut the thread of her mother's life.

Yet none came. No strike, no sound, no final howl of pain.

"Elinor…?"

Merida's eyes shot open. There was her mother, lying on the grass, light touching her lithe frame. Everyone stared with mouths agape as she pushed herself up on her elbows, her long hair the only thing covering her feminine features of her otherwise naked body.

"Mom!" Merida hollered, escaping from the now loose grip of the shocked men holding her. The ginger brushed past her father and pounced right on her mother, pushing both of them back on the grass. When their eyes met both laughed and cried out in relief, hugging each other close.

"I-I thought I lost you." Merida managed between her sobs of joy.

Her mother ran her hand through the curly ginger locks of Merida's hair. "But you didn't. You saved me, remember?"

Merida stared at her mother confused for a moment before the memories that were concealed from her before came flooding back. She already faced this situation once before, similar though not quite alike, although the outcome of both was the same. Her family reunited.

_But if this already happened…_

More memories returned, memories of magic, sorcerers and long lost friendship as well as new ones. And then the memories of the Dreaming Isle and black dust that buried it all deep down in her head, too deep for her to see.

"This is a dream!" She proclaimed.

Her mother nodded, placing her hands on Merida's shoulders. "Aye, and a very bad one my dear." Elinor cupped her daughter's cheek. "But no matter what horrors may haunt you, you have already been through worse."

Fergus knelt next to his wife, draping his fur cloak over her back. " _We_  have been through worse." He said in his scruffy voice and brought both of them closer to him.

"And we have come out of it together." Elinor smiled at both of them just as Merida's three little brothers charged in amongst them, making the whole family burst out in laughter, before engaging in a group hug. No matter how nearly broken she was just moments ago, her love for her family and her family's love for her made her heart exult in joy.

"We love you Merida. And in here…" She patted the fluffy crown of Merida's hair. "…we will always be with you," her mother voiced with a smile. "And when we're together, you don't have to be afraid of anything."

Merida beamed up at the statement and hugged her mother tightly. Elinor held her daughter close, rubbing soft circles on her back. "Now wake up dear. Go out there and be  _brave_."

* * *

 

Elsa and the two black haired sisters made their way to the room where her friends were trapped. So far Talren had made a good impression on Elsa's trust, ordering her guards stand down and not interfere. Even the two guards Elsa left stranded to a pillar were taken away to the infirmary with no more trouble than angry looks from said men.

The blonde was beginning to relax, nearly sure that Talren would keep her word and all of them could leave with no more trouble. When they arrived to their destination Elsa was relieved to see that the door remained frozen just as they left it.

She more than eagerly approached the door and, placing her hand on the ice, she melted it away, grabbing the doorknob as soon as it did. She wanted to see Anna as soon as possible. The ever-present dread lingered from what the redhead might be going through in her personally tailored nightmares.

When the last bit of ice melted away she burst through the door, only to almost be assaulted by a chair wielding redhead.

"Elsa!" Anna dropped the chair and threw her arms around the blonde's neck, Elsa fervently embracing her back. She didn't know how it was possible that Anna was awake but she didn't care, she was alright and that's what mattered.

"It's alright, Anna. I'm here." She tried to console the shaking redhead only to realize that she wasn't crying but laughing joyfully.

"I knew it!" she voiced heartily. "I knew you'd come to save us!" The redhead tightened her grip around Elsa's neck, an action that in effect forced her to go high on her tip toes.

Elsa smiled widely, happiness filling her. "Of course. I will always come for you, don't expect anything less of me."

"Does that cover me too?"

Elsa turned to face Merida who was smiling just as much as her. "Merida!" Anna let go of Elsa, gladly letting the two childhood friends embrace. And Elsa was happy. So much worry had been lifted off her heart.

"Umm, Elsa, who's this?" Elsa turned away from Merida and followed Anna's gaze to the two black haired sisters who were now starring at them with a look of both shock and surprise.

"Oh, this is lady Talren and her sister Aella, they…well it's a complicated story, but they came here to help you." Elsa decided to leave the full story for when they were safely back in Arendelle.

"The tall guy told us lady Talren left that box here for us…" Anna pointed behind her with her thumb. "…the box filled with nightmare inducing dust…" The redhead held Talren under a stern gaze, much the same as the ginger princess.

The black haired Mistress broke from her shocked expression, seemingly looking for a way to explain herself, but Elsa quickly covered for her. "As I said, it is complicated, but they are not here to cause us any harm."

"And I don't think we would ever even want to," Aella added. "I haven't seen many people who could resist the influence of the nightmare dust. Only the most powerful minds can ever hope to withstand or even break free from the terror it puts you through. You have my upmost respect and I'm sorry…for whatever you had to go through."

Elsa caught Anna and Merida exchange a quick look. It was brief but she could still see something in their eyes. A glimmer of understanding and sympathy, such as two war veterans who served together would share. No words were needed when both of them had been through the same hell.

Elsa recalled what Aella told her about the black dust.

_It pulls on your greatest fear, torturing you with it. When you inhale the dust there are only two ways for you to wake up. Either one of the dreamers brings you out of the nightmare or if you master your fears. Those who overcame their fears have nothing to be afraid of._

She couldn't even imagine what either of the girls went through but the fact that each had bested their worst fears was more than enough for her to be proud of them, revere them even. She wasn't going to ask them about it even if she would've wanted to. This was a deeply personal matter for them and Elsa would let them alone decide if they wanted to share it with her.

"Well that is very nice of you to say but it'll take more than words to help  _him_ ," Merida voiced, gesturing to the couch now occupied by the Apprentice.

Elsa just now realized she had completely forgotten about him. Of all the possibilities Elsa imagined it was never that  _John_  would be the one who needed their help. He was still asleep, writhing and shaking on the couch. His brows and forehead twisted in a deep frown, teeth clenched tightly, his entire face sweating. A few bigger beads rolled down from his cheeks and if she could tell for sure she would say those were tears. His hands gripped the pillows of the couch so hard they had tore in several places.

Without a word Talren came to his side, kneeling next to the couch. She scanned his features worriedly before placing her hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and remained motionless for a good part of a minute. Throughout that time John's contortions stopped, his breathing normalized, and even his facial features were now calm.

"Almost…" Talren spoke softly just before John woke up with a loud gasp as if he hadn't taken in a breath for ages, his bloodshot eyes confirming Elsa's hunch. As the Apprentice came to, his eyes franticly scanned his surroundings while his breath ran rampant.

"Easy, easy, try to calm down," Talren pleaded with him.

Just as she said that John's frenzy stopped. He turned his head her way, looking at her with the upmost malice that made chills run down Elsa's spine. In a quick motion John jumped up from the bed grabbing Talren by the neck and dragging her struggling form a few feet, and slammed her against a wall, his hand still firmly on her neck.

"WHY?!" he shouted, his voice harsh and his stare unforgiving. Talren could only struggle for breath, the squeeze he had on her neck allowing her very little room to breathe.

"No, please let her go!" Aella tugged on his arm, yet she didn't manage to move it by an inch.

He looked at her, his expression somewhat softening. "You too Aella?" His tone changed to a one of deep disappointment. " _You_  are part of this?"

"No!" Elsa rushed in to explain. "Aella helped me, I couldn't have saved you without her."

"And it was Talren who woke you, she wants to make things right," Aella added, still heaving on his hand. "Please let her go," she let out softly, through the small sobs that shook her small frame.

The Apprentice stared at her for a moment, before removing his grip on Talren, letting her slide along the wall to the ground. Aella immediately rushed to her side, rubbing her back as Talren coughed and struggled for breath.

"Why?" John still demanded. "Why did you do it Talren?" He looked down at her with a sad expression. "I came here to help and you turned on us. Why?"

Talren wheezed before catching her breath again. "We…we had made a bargain with someone."

"With whom?"

"He calls himself the Eternal One, I-I don't really know who he is."

"Then why would you make a bargain with him?"

"He…is powerful. More powerful than I ever thought possible. I concluded that someone so powerful wouldn't make empty promises."

John scoffed. "What was the bargain?"

"He made offers before but this was the first time I accepted. This time he offered he'd make our dream a reality."

John stared at her with a stern gaze. "Nobody could ever do that."

Talren looked right back at him. "A god could."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh so now he's a god, eh?"

"No," Talren voiced quietly. "But he would be if he had her." She pointed at Elsa.

All eyes in the room were now on Elsa. The statement made her a little uncomfortable but when Anna intertwined their fingers, she calmed down.

"What does he want with Elsa?" The Apprentice asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I don't know, he didn't ever share his plans. He knew that you were with her and that we knew you. Our deal was to lure you out here and capture you so he could use you to get to her, or to make her vulnerable again or for whatever other reason, I don't know, he didn't tell us more."

"Since we are here now, my guess is that Aella didn't agree with your actions and was once more the voice of reason."

Talren and Aella looked at each other, small smiles growing on their faces. "Yes…she was."

John nodded. "Then you should listen to her from now on because you can expect no help from me again." He glanced at his three companions. "We are leaving."

The three girls only had time to quickly exchange looks with each other before he rushed them out of the room.

"W-wait!" Talren stuttered with pleading eyes. "What if he'll want to take revenge because we backed away from the bargain?"

"You're on a remote island of unknown location to anyone but you." He dismissed her abruptly. "I think you will be fine."

Just as he was about to leave himself, Talren, now weeping, breathed out "I'm sorry."

He stopped for a moment before turning his head to the side. "Me too." And with that he left, leaving Aella to comfort her weeping sister.

The whole journey back to castle passed in silence. Even the ride on horseback, when Elsa would normally chat away with the ginger man, went by in silence. Even though Elsa wanted to talk about what happened, she didn't know how to start and the eerie quiet of the otherwise cheerful man didn't quite add to her courage to start a conversation.

She decided to leave the matter be, just like with Merida and Anna. Moreover, she realized that unlike them and much like herself, John wasn't ready to face his fears and even though he seemed calm and unaffected, Elsa, who sat behind him on the horse could feel the wild pounding of his heart.

* * *

 

The Eternal One awoke, his mind buzzing.

_Finally, they have her._

He smiled. At long last his revenge would be complete and the world would receive his majesty. He grabbed his orb and squeezing it he opened his mind and the image of the Ecrosian lady appeared clearly in his head.

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder what took you so long." This was the first time in long while when a genuine smile spread across his face. "The place for you to open a gateway is prepared, you can establish the connection and bring her to me."

"We…" The Ecrosian started slowly, "…decided to respectfully revoke our deal. We do not wish to take part in this any longer."

_What?_

"We annul all arrangements we had."

_What?!_

"And we hope we can part our ways without any bad blood between us."

_WHAT?!_

The Eternal One's blood was boiling in his veins. The audacity of these children of spice traders enraging him to his absolute limit. He was so close. So close to his prize. And they have robbed him of it. But he would not let it pass just like that.

"Oh of course," he answered with a smile, this time not genuine. "I understand, I wish you and your people good fortune in the days to come."

"Umm…alright. Thank you for understanding. Goodbye."

"Farewell." He responded and broke the connection between them. Just as he did so he concentrated on the wavering link between him and the Ecros ruler. It lingered on the winds of magic just long enough for him to discover the location of her island.

He clutched his orb stronger in his hand. This would cost him a lot of power but he wasn't going to let them make a fool out of him. They would pay, no matter the cost, just as everyone who dared to resist him.

"…and all that I know of fighting and walking the path of a hero I learned from  _you_ , though not every time my metal was tested had I behaved like one. I am just a simple sailor on the seas of fate with no knowledge where the currents take me. Or maybe I do, who can really tell? I am too full of liquor and too empty of wisdom. What do  _you_  say, old friend?"

The Vorpal blade leaning against the table let out a faint hum, vibrating softly against the wood. The Apprentice frowned, clutching onto his flagon more tightly. "Yes, I thought you might say something like that," he voiced into the thin air before taking a swig of his mead.

"It is bad enough you avoid us after coming back to the castle but now I find you talking to your sword…tsk, tsk, tsk, disturbing." Merida approached the table and sat down across him.

"I wasn't avoiding anybody, I was here since we arrived."

Merida glanced around the table, counting more than enough empty flagons. "No kidding," she spoke quietly. She had been looking for the sorcerer for quite some time now. Only from Kai did she got a tip that he might be in the castle's brewery among the other members of the staff and castle guard who weren't on their duty.

"Never took you for a drinker."

He put his flagon down with all seriousness. "That's because I'm not." He tilted the flagon to look at the golden liquid inside. "I just needed to occupy my mind for some time, that's all."

"Does talking with inanimate objects count as an occupation?"

He shrugged his shoulders, fiddling with his fingers around the flagon. "Maybe…"

Merida smirked. "So did you ever have it talk back to you?" she teased.

"I don't know. It sometimes buzzes and shivers at the most convenient moments that I sometimes wonder…" He shook his head. "…but it is also filled to the brim with magic so occasional vibrations may be a side effect of that."

There was a long silence, neither of the two quite sure what to talk about next. Merida came here with the sole purpose of checking on her friend, no matter how well he might've hid it he was deeply upset and she knew it.

"John…if you would like to talk about what happened at Ecros we could—"

"Have I ever told you how I got it?" He cut her off before she could finish. The princess looked at him with a confused expression. "The sword," he added, pointing at the blade. "Have I ever told you how I got it?"

Merida sighed softly. She knew he heard her and she suspected that he didn't change the topic without reason. And that was fine, she didn't want to force him to talk about it when he wasn't ready. So she went along with it.

"No, not really."

John smiled. "Very well then. Have you ever heard the poem of the  _Jabberwocky_?"

"I think I might have at some point; I don't remember any of it though. I only know that the sword is in it." She motioned at the blade, remembering what Anna said about it the next day after the Apprentice arrived.

"No matter," John said and reached into his coat. "I have the very first publication, a small token from the bard that made so much money off of it." He took out a small book, no bigger than his palm and clearly aged.

"Here." He handed Merida the book with the simple title  _Jabberwocky_  written on its cover. "Why don't you read it piece by piece and we see how it holds up."

"Alright…" Merida took the book and opened it. On the inner side of the cover was a small inscription.  _To the little boy who made this possible_. Merida cocked her eyebrow at it but turned to the first page. She cleared her throat and began to recite.

" _Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe, all mimsy were the borogoves and the mome raths outgrabe_." Merida raised her eyes from the book to give John a look of utter confusion.

"Oh great," John sighed in relief. "So I'm not the only one doesn't know what the fuck that even means."

Merida chuckled at the grumpy tone of her companion and John soon found himself joining in. "Let's just call it artistic freedom and move on." He said when they were both done laughing. "Continue please."

Merida grinned and turned her attention back to the book. " _Beware the Jabberwock my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird and shun the frumious Bundersnatch_!"

"Now this part is completely accurate," John said and sipped from his flagon. "My father was always warning me not to go too deep into the woods because of all the beasts that lived there. The Jabberwocky was by no doubt the worst of them but it was still far from the only beast that roamed those woods."

Merida squinted her eyes, puzzled at what was just said. "Wait…you're saying that this poem is about you?" She held up the book, pressing her finger against it.

John met her with a stern gaze. "Will you let me tell the story or not?"

The ginger batted her eyes. "Alright, alright. Go on."

John nodded, contended. "You see, me and my father lived in a small village deep in the Sumava woods of central Europa. Well, calling it a village would be an overstatement. It was a small trading and resting post, completely cut off from any other civilization by a day long journey, from any way of the road you took. The woods are so vast that going around them could take weeks but going through them merely days.

And so a road was cut through the woods to speed up the journey for travelers and merchants. The problem was that even with the road established it still took at least two or three days to pass through the woods so you had to rest even if you wanted to or not. And the woods of Sumava are quite dangerous to say the absolute least. The number of caravans attacked by wild beasts or eaten in the night was just too high for the road to be useful.

So someone came up with the brilliant plan to establish a resting post in the middle of the road so anyone who took the road, no matter what way he would go, would always arrive to the post within a day's time. There they rested, fed themselves and since most of them were traders a pawn shop was established there so they could dump any of their goods that they had no use for in exchange for either money or anything else that might catch their fancy.

The owner of this shop was my late grandfather with his young son who would come to inherit the store after his death and have a son of his own. And just like his father he honored the good family tradition and let his boy grow up without a mother."

Merida's eyes widened at the statement. She looked at John who observed the golden liquor in his flagon. She didn't know how to react to such a thing. Should she say she's sorry or should she let it go as to not antagonize John with the topic? Luckily the ginger sorcerer spoke sooner than she could make that decision.

"And so now you see why it was my  _father_  that always warned me about the bad things in the woods and not my mother." He released a small laugh before taking a sip of the mead. "Continue."

Merida observed him for a moment with a worried look but then brought her eyes to the book once more. " _He took his Vorpal sword in hand—_ "

"See  _this_  part…" John claimed, raising his index finger. "…is completely bogus. It suggests that the sword was mine, it makes it seem like it was some long revered blade that stood on some pedestal of honor, just ready for the next battle." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"But that's not the case at all. Let me get you up to speed about what was going on back then. The Jabberwocky was a famed and feared beast, responsible for the worst atrocities that happened within those woods. It truly had no equal in those forests and so it did what it wanted and attacked anything from lone travelers to armed caravans. No one was ever left alive to tell the tale of the beast though. The only way anyone knew it even existed was when other caravan came upon what was left of them on the road.

Jabberwocky wasn't your typical beast. It didn't hunt just for food and it didn't attack when it was only defending its territory. It hunted for the feel of the chase and killed for the thrill of fighting. We often found entire packs of forest animals dead, hunted down yet not eaten. Just as we found the members of attacked caravans, mangled, torn apart, bloodied yet not even a bite was taken out of them.

The Jabberwocky, although a veracious and downright cruel beast, didn't bother everyone all the time. Mostly it would be weeks before the next series of attacks. We presumed the beast was sleeping for long periods of time and every once in a while it set off to enjoy some bloody sport. It never attacked the post though, strangely enough.

No one even knows where the name came from but it was enough to enforce strict obedience in children.  _If you will wander too far into the woods the Jabberwock will gobble you up!_  My father use to say and it worked, I barely touched the edge of the woods even though there was little else to do at the outpost.

Once however, came a difficult time for us. The Jabberwock started attacking more frequently than ever before, killing anyone who'd set on to the road. This was a big problem for us because being a resting and trading post in the middle of monster infested woods we were entirely dependent on food brought in by caravans. The ground was too rooted to grow crops in and any game that might be in the woods meant to contend with dozens of other vicious monsters hunting for food.

So when the caravans stopped coming we slowly starved. And it went like that for two weeks and the Jabberwocky still hadn't let anyone in or out of the village, and believe me people tried. They were too far for us to see them but still close enough for us to hear them. The beast didn't spare anyone, probably bored that all her contenders were now scrawny, tired villagers who wouldn't even put up any fight.

And so  _I_ decided to do something about it, in my grand eight-year-old wisdom. I thought that the simple solution to our problem was to slay the beast. And though it was an insane solution it was still a logical one. But I knew that no one would go with me and that my father wouldn't allow me to go if I told him, so I decided to set out alone. But I wasn't going out there just like that, I needed a weapon.

Luckily my father's pawn shop was full to the brim with old junk, many weapons among them. And there is where I found it, tucked away at the far end of the store, covered in dust and layers of cobwebs. The sword had been lying around in the store since the days of my grandfather. Apparently some guy just pawned it for a wooden horse, believe it or not and neither my grandfather nor my father ever sold it, listing it at outrageous prices, claiming it surely must've been worth a fortune.

Well I didn't choose it because it looked amazing but because it was the biggest sword in the store and I simply thought that the bigger sword the easier it would be for me to kill the beast. So I grabbed the sword and snuck out of the village into the woods, fully set on finding and killing the beast, saving our little outpost." He gestured towards the book. "Please continue."

Merida shook her head, waking up from her full immersion in John's story. She quickly found the place where she left off and continued. " _Long time the manxome foe he sought, so rested he by the Tumtum tree and stood a while in thought_."

"Very true." John nodded in agreement. "I scouted in the woods for more than an hour and dragging a sword that is bigger than yourself for that long would tire anyone. So I laid down under a tree and thought about calling off my quest and returning home. And I wasn't stupid, I knew I didn't know those woods so I walked in a straight line from the outpost and made visible marks on trees every few steps to make sure I found my way back."

He beckoned for her to continue.

" _And, as in uffish thought he stood, the Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, came whiffling through the tulgey wood and burbled as it came!_ " Merida read without hesitation.

John closed his eyes, holding them shut for just a moment. "That is…completely accurate." He voiced in a hushed voice, Merida noticing the slight shaking of his hands.

"I was lying down when I heard it, the  _burbling_. It was such an eerie sound, like someone choking on their own blood. I jumped up when I heard it and gripped the Vorpal blade so hard I thought I'd break the hilt. And then I saw it…"

Merida watched as John stared out into space, his eyes watering, his whole frame trembling.

"The eyes Merida," he whispered and closed his eyes shut, tears spilling over the close lids. "Those eyes burned like hot embers, so bright and deep at the same time. They were like the thunder before the storm, heralding what was to come." He opened his eyes, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"I have seen my share of horrors in last couple of decades. I've battled giants, ogres and demons, I've felled entire packs of were-beasts, I've wrestled dragons with my bare hands but never, ever have I seen anything so horrid, so…absolutely terrifying as was the Jabberwocky."

John sniffled and finished his drink, setting the flagon aside.

"It was massive, bigger than a barn but flexible as a snake. It whiffled through the trees with precision and absolute ease. And it was fast, gods Merida, it was so fast. In all of my travels I have never seen anything that size move so fast. When I saw its eyes the beast was far among the trees, a good sixty feet ahead of me. But once I lifted the sword it was upon me in seconds.

It glided through the trees like a pike through rushing water, roaring the vilest shriek I've ever heard. It was so fast I didn't even have time to piss myself when it pounced on me."

Merida leaned in with her mouth agape, when John stopped in the most important part of the story. "And what next?" she almost shouted.

"Well why don't you read it?"

Merida grabbed the book and continued the story. " _One, two! One, two! And through and through the Vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head he went galumphing back_." She turned back to him with an expecting expression, waiting for conformation only to have John shake his head.

"Several things wrong here. First of all, the 'one, two' and 'through and through' makes it seem like it was some fierce fight where I struck the beast many times before it fell. But it was not like that at all. Even if the beast wasn't so quick upon me I still wouldn't have been able to put up any fight, I was so scared.

I did what any 'brave' boy of my age would do. I closed my eyes and swung the sword as hard as I could, more of an instinct triggered by fear than anything else. And were it any other sword, I would now be dead, but to my luck what I held in my hand that day was the Vorpal one."

Merida shook her head, confused. "I don't understand."

"Oh have we forgotten so quickly?" John smiled. "The Vorpal blade kills with one cut. No matter how big, no matter how powerful thing you face, the Vorpal sword will always make sure to make its strike deadly."

"So you killed the Jabberwock?"

"Indeed. The Vorpal blade went  _snicker-snack_  as it separated its head from its body and I was in turn coated in a bath of black blood. I stood there for several moments still in disbelief of what just happened. Of course back then I didn't know the true nature of the blade, so I thought it really was thanks to my own skill that I survived. But now I know that is not the case."

John looked the Vorpal blade, leaned against the table. "The sword is the true hero of the story." The Vorpal blade softly buzzed against the table.

"So I took its head and headed back to the outpost and even though happy, believe me I wasn't  _galumphing_  back in any case. When you drag with you a head of a size of cow it will quickly turn your happiness into anger. And one would wonder why the bard didn't include the part where the hero dragged the damned head back for three hours."

Merida chuckled, John smiling in return. "Strangely enough a man came to meet me half way from the outpost and offered to help me with the head. I thought he must've been following me from the outpost and now he wanted to steal my victory and claim it as his own, so I wasn't too keen on letting him help me. Nevertheless, the head was truly heavy and I didn't want to spend any more time in the woods than I had to.

So I let the man help me and it turned out he was quite an honorable fellow. He brought the head back and dropped it in the middle of the outpost, gathering everyone around and proclaiming that  _I_  had slain the Jabberwocky. Everyone rejoiced and immediately send out messengers to bring back the flow of caravans. The messengers had also spread the message of the beast's death and that it was just a little boy who had done the heroic deed.

My father was quite happy with this outcome. Great many people were flowing into the outpost to see me, among which the bard who listened to my story, and made it into a very successful poem. We have placed the Jabberwock's head above the gate of our little outpost for anyone who would come to see. The flow of people also helped my father to make a good sum of money in his shop, though the blade stayed with me.

And one day an elderly gentlemen came by, seeking the young hero that the songs told of. He claimed to be a sorcerer in need of an apprentice and although my father wasn't quite keen on me leaving with him, he didn't want to hold me my whole life with him in the outpost in the middle of nowhere, when I had an opportunity to go out into the world. And so I left with the elderly man and there starts the story of the Sorcerer's Apprentice."

Merida sat mesmerized at the story. There was so much more she had found out about her friend and childhood hero that she was overjoyed yet still curious for more. "Did you ever return there? Into the Sumava woods?"

"Once," John voiced plainly. "To bury my father."

Merida frowned, bowing her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he lived a good and long life. Eighty-seven years they told me." John chuckled slightly. "Always knew he was a tough old goat."

Merida smiled as well, leaving them both in comfortable silence.

"Well I think it's time for me to go lie down." John stood up and went to put his sword into his coat, Merida surprised with how confidently he walked, given how much he drank. "Good night to you Merida."

Just when he was about to walk past her she rose and stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. He looked at the hand puzzlingly and then up at her.

She lifted her hand that was holding his hat. "You would've left it back at the island, so I grabbed it for you." The ginger tried to hand him the hat only to witness him back away, bumping into the table. His eyes were to be fixed on the piece of clothing, widened in what Merida could describe only as fear.

She lowered her hand. "Are you alright?"

John took a few deep breaths, steadying his breathing and straightening his coat. "Y-yes of course." He stuttered, avoiding her gaze. He reached for the hat his hand coming to a stop as it hovered over it.

Merida watched as he gulped and his hand began to shake ever so slightly so she pushed the hat in his hand for him. The Apprentice took in a sharp intake of breath as he grabbed it, but seemed to calm down in just a few moments.

"Thank you for getting it for me."

"No problem." Merida replied, frowning slightly at the fact that he put the hat inside his coat and not on his head.

He nodded and attempted to leave only to have Merida grab his shoulder.

"I know you've been alone for a long time." She told him. "But you have friends here, you don't have to be alone anymore." A small smile appeared on his face at her words and the hug that followed made both of them feel much closer than before.

"Thank you Merida." He gave her a thankful nod. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, John." She smiled as she watched him leave.

* * *

 

"You can't blame him for what happened." Elsa argued from behind the changing screen.

"I know, I know. But he brought us there so he at least shares the blame if nothing else." Anna retorted, heatedly stomping around Elsa's chambers in her nightgown.

"You mean as  _you_  share part of the blame when I got attacked in your store?" Anna stopped at the blonde's claim. "You know, since  _you_  were the reason I was there."

Elsa slipped from behind the screen in her nightgown, giving Anna a teasing look. "You can't blame someone from something they had no knowledge or control over, Anna."

Anna sighed, knowing full well she was right. "I know...but what would've happened if you didn't stay behind and saved us, or what if you had to hurt somebody or kill somebody..."

"Anna…" Elsa voiced lowly, the conversation clearly making her uncomfortable.

"I know, but what if—"

Elsa grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "You are too concerned with ifs and buts, Anna. What happened happened, there is no reason in dwelling on it. Believe me I understand what you mean, but arguing what could've been doesn't lead anywhere. We can look back at what had happened and let it help us be more vigilant from now on."

Anna gave her a weak nod, not entirely sure that mere vigilance would be enough. "Alright." She voiced quietly, bowing her head.

Elsa smiled. "Let's rest the subject for tonight." She took Anna's hands and draped them around her neck. "I'm just glad that I have you here alright."

Anna returned the smile and stood up on her tip toes to bring their lips together. As their faces came together in the gentle kiss, Anna could once again feel the sense of safety that lead her from her deepest fears. She didn't need dreams to know that Elsa would always protect her, she only wished she could say that about herself as well.

The thought made Anna's mind darken even in the passion of the ongoing kiss. Given what they faced she knew her will to protect Elsa had little to do with actually being able to protect her. She didn't know how to fight, how to shoot or even how to not fall over her own clumsy feet half the time. This had to change if she wanted to keep Elsa safe.

_And it will._

After parting away from the kiss both girls moved to bed, today's events leaving them with no other thought than to stay together tonight, this time Elsa being the one that would snuggle against Anna's chest. The redhead smiled warmly at the blonde pressed against her and her smile even widened when she hummed softly in delight as she hugged her closer.

Anna closed her eyes, cherishing the wonderful feeling of having Elsa so close and hoped for sleep to claim her. But after several minutes she laid in bed next to an already sleeping blonde, who the day's events left far too exhausted to stay awake for long, yet herself the night's embrace avoided. Even though Anna was tired herself, she couldn't help but consider what had recently transpired.

After they arrived back at castle the Apprentice took his leave without so much as saying a word to what had happened back at the Dreaming Isle. And although Elsa explained to her everything that had transpired and why, explanation wasn't what she wanted to hear from John.

Though unintentionally he had put them all in danger, moreover everything turned out much better than it could've. Now she didn't blame him for what they went through, she knew it wasn't his fault, but that was just it. This happened absolutely unexpectedly among the people he trusted. They managed to pull through only because of Elsa and luck.

What Anna wanted was some precaution, so if anything like this happened again, they would be prepared. And this didn't include just John and Elsa. They needed to be ready to take on the unexpected whenever it would arise and that meant for all of them to be prepared.

She slowly got up and rose from the bed, careful not to wake Elsa and, throwing on a thin robe, she left the room. She knew it was late but she wouldn't fall asleep until she dealt with it and so she made her way to John's room. It wasn't long before she made arrived to the guest rooms.

The three small knocks she placed on the door resonated through the silent hallway like tower bells. After a few moments Anna could here shuffling and other small sounds from the inside and soon enough the door opened. John poked out, looking as tired as someone who hasn't slept in ages.

"A-Anna?" He rubbed his eyes. "Umm, good…morning? What can I do for you?"

Anna was tired and she could see he was too, so she went straight to the point. "I want you to teach me magic."

John stared at her sleepily with his eyes still half closed and so Anna explained herself.

"Today could've ended much worse than it did. If we let you and Elsa handle everything, we would be defenseless if someone would take you two out of the equation. We need to start training with you so we can all defend ourselves when the need arises or even fight back if necessary.

We now know that there is some crazy bastard who wants Elsa for whatever plan of his and I am damn sure it was him who had Elsa kidnapped and attacked the castle with that demon. My point is he clearly won't stop until he gets her and when he tries again we better make sure we are prepared.

You told Merida that you would charge the arrows she made so she could start training with them so I suggest you get on that. I am not the strongest or the toughest, I don't know how to shoot the bow or ride a horse so I need you to teach me magic so I can lend a hand when the need arises."

John was now fully awake, Anna having his complete attention. "Anna I told you about this, learning how to hone the correct technique takes years at the very least—"

"I don't care!" Anna exclaimed, her voice echoing loudly in the hallway. "This isn't about me, or you. This is about Elsa and keeping her safe, so you better find a way how to make it quicker or gods help me I will take that hat of yours and shove it up your ass!"

John gazed in her eyes, never blinking, barely breathing. His stern expression unchanged as he spoke. "You really love her, don't you?"

Anna's eyes widened, the simple sentence catching her completely off guard. She wasn't taken back by the fact that he found out but by the prospect his question carried. She knew she cared deeply for Elsa, but was she ready to say it so boldly?

Luckily her silence was enough to John and with a sigh he told her to come inside. Anna followed him into the room where he lit up few candles. She pulled a chair for her to sit on while he searched for something in the organized mess of his room. He finally found it and presented Anna with a small stone, glowing with a clear jade color.

"This is a memory gem. When the order of sorcerers was formed the art of prolonging one's age wasn't yet rediscovered from the ancient annals of Egraweth. Back then the sorcerers would put their memories in gems such as these throughout their life and then give them to young apprentices who would use them to help them learn their technique faster.

This contains the memories and experiences of once powerful sorcerers and through meditation one can absorb them. You won't remember memories of the person but your body will. The memories leave the person's skill and prowess imbedded in your body as a muscle memory. It will take some time for you to absorb enough memories to be of some fighting expertise. But it will shorten your training from years to months if nothing else."

Anna couldn't believe her ears. "This is amazing! Why would you even train at all with this? Why don't you give this to Elsa?"

"You have to remember that these memories that you pour into your head are unavailable to you, only your body experiences the change. So in extent you may learn new abilities but you have no idea you have them or how to even use them. Your body will be able to execute them but you won't remember learning them. That is a very dangerous practice.

Elsa was born with her powers and still she can sometimes struggle with them. In your case you have no such experience with magic yourself. I…I honestly don't know what will happen. I will stay with you through each of your meditations and we will try out basic techniques afterwards to see what abilities you have learned and how to use them safely. As I said you won't have access to the new memories that will fill your head, only your body will react to the changes.

So it is important to us to make sure you are safe after the meditation and more importantly that you aren't a danger to anyone else around you. It would be bad if you would accidently set a curtain on fire from snapping your fingers just because you weren't aware that you had that ability.

Old sorcerers slowly let go of this style of learning because not only does it keep the pupils from growing their skill in their own unique way, thereby enriching the order with new techniques but also because of the fact I just explained. Sorcerers unaware of their own power can be a danger to themselves and everyone else. That's why we will take your training slowly and carefully. Understood?"

Anna nodded her head franticly, excited from the whole prospect.

"Alright, so now go to sleep and tomorrow we'll see to your first lesson."

Anna got up with a smile on her face. She didn't imagine this talk going as good as it did. It made her feel a little bad for being so rash with John before. She knew he meant well and did all in his power to prove that so maybe it was time for her to start to recognize that. "John."

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled heartily.

He mirrored her action. "You're welcome Anna."

They both said their goodbyes and Anna left the room, leaving the tired Apprentice alone. His earlier conversation with Anna had made him remember the two sisters of the Dreaming Isle. He sighed. Maybe he overreacted and condemning them forever was far too much. He couldn't deny that the pain of the past now brought back to life in full force had left him too temperamental at that moment.

He got up and grabbed the crystal ball from the table, deciding to check on the two sisters. Given the time and the position of Ecros, it would be early morning there.

"Somewhere between good and vile, please show me the Dreaming Isle." He spoke to the ball and it shimmered with green smoke and it soon cleared to reveal a display that made John clasp a hand over his mouth. It was the sight of the mighty citadel sunken beneath the waves, along with the rest of the isle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For anyone that might not know - Jabberwocky is an actuall poem of the same name written by Lewis Carroll (aka Charles Lutwidge Dogson), the author of Alice in Wonderland!
> 
> As a matter of fact the Sorcerer's Apprentice is a poem as well, written by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe in the late eighteen hundreds, which I strongly recommend you to read! The poem was also made into an animated short by Disney in their 1940's film Fantasia.


	17. Chapter 17

Running. Running and screaming. That was all that Elsa could register. It took her a moment to realize that it was her voice that echoed through the hall as she rushed towards the slowly closing door at the end of it. The door behind which stood the one she held most dear.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, her voice smashing against the walls of the hall like water against stone.

Her heart pumped wildly in her chest as she hurried towards the door as fast as she could go. Everything else had become a blur. She could see only Anna and the door that would soon separate them.

No matter how fast she ran towards the door she couldn't have made it in time. She made it to the door only to see Anna reach out for her from the darkness that slowly enveloped her until the small creak of the door, the last source of light, finally closed before her.

"NO!" Elsa yanked the door handle as hard as she could but the door didn't budge. She bashed against the hard wood, feeling her hands becoming numb from the sheer force of her blows.

It was no use and Elsa knew it. She slowly slid down the door, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing freely. She could see the darkness approaching through the hall through her tear-filled eyes. But there was no fear, no screams, no thoughts of escape.

Why would there be? Her dearest was gone. How could she ever face the darkness without her? And why should she? Why fight when the one she fought for was taken from her. Elsa just gave up, closed her eyes and let the darkness envelop her in a sea of black.

* * *

 

Elsa bolted awake with cold sweat running down her forehead and pushed herself up on one elbow, trying to clear her drowsy eyes with her other hand. The light orange glow that tried to come into the room over the closed curtains was announcing the early hours of the morning.

_Od's blood, it was just a dream_.

Elsa sighed in relief, still feeling her heart thump in her chest. She quickly glanced over the bed in search of her favorite redhead only to find it empty. Her eyes widened at the sight of the empty and messy bed covers Anna laid under the night before.

_No, no, no! Where is she?_

The panic swiftly set in once again and Elsa's breath caught in her throat as the dread that grabbed her caused her breathing to increase rapidly. She moved with the intent to get up, only to find out she couldn't as something held her down on the bed.

Elsa pulled away the covers and found a hand hugging her waist closely as well as a slender leg entwined between hers. With both a relieved and amused smile, she pulled away the rest of the covers to reveal the sleeping form of her dearest.

_She must've slid down from the pillows during the night,_ Elsa thought and eyed the right side of the bed.  _And somehow travel to the other end of the bed as well._

The blonde could only smile and shake her head at Anna's sleeping antics as she didn't want to wake her just yet. She moved herself lower on the bed so she and Anna would be on the same level and, pulling the covers up and over them, she snuggled up closer to the redhead. Her movement made Anna mumble something in her sleep and press closer, her hand now draping over Elsa's upper back, hugging her tightly.

Elsa could only snicker lightly at the lovable sleeping face of the younger girl.  _She's so adorable_. The absolute mess that was Anna's hair only made her look like a peacefully sleeping lion in Elsa's eyes. The red mane felt like the softest silk under her fingertips as she gently ran her hand over it and tucked one stray lock of hair dangling over the redhead's face behind her ear. Elsa caressed her cheeks lightly as she brought her hand back. The action caused the redhead to hum contentedly and made the corners of her lips to perk up slightly, yet she did not wake.

Watching Anna's calm sleeping face made Elsa's heart fill with affection and engulf her mind in deep thought. Where would she be without her? The idea of her life being absent of the redhead made her stomach twist. Would she stay alone as she did for the majority of her life? With no one to consult her, to laugh with her, to love her.

Elsa pursed her lips at the last point. Love? Could their bond really have grown that strong? Elsa pondered as she watched Anna's sleeping form. She loved her parents with all her heart, so she was no stranger to love, but she knew that what she felt for Anna went further than just purely platonic affection.

Watching the subtle rise and fall of the younger girl's chest and the soft nothings escaping her lips every now and then made Elsa see her answer clearly. She had all she could ever ask for right in front of her. Come hell or high water Anna would be by her side and that was all she needed.

Elsa frowned at the memory of the last day. When they were separated. Just then Elsa realized how much it would pain her to lose Anna. And now that everything had turned out alright she wondered if she could continue like this. With her feelings laid out so clearly how could she still keep their relationship a secret?

It wasn't just unfair to everyone else, it was unfair to Anna. Elsa knew she had to do something about it. She couldn't just come out to the kingdom as if it was nothing. Anna was still a commoner. Anna was still a woman. The throne would remain heirless and would leave her relatives and the most influential houses in the realm to squabble over it, leaving the country in chaos.

She decided she would talk to Kai and Gerda today. They were always there for her when she was growing up, even more so after her parents passed away so tragically. They would help her figure something out, she was sure of it.

_And they deserve to know nonetheless._

Elsa pulled away from Anna and turned onto her back with a heavy sigh.  _This is going to be a hard day_. Her action made the redhead lying next to her grunt and frown in her sleep and subsequently snuggle closer to the blonde, encircling her waist once more.

Elsa smiled at the reaction of the dormant redhead and once again turned on her side to face the sleeping beauty, her eyes skimming over the delicate features of Anna's face. She ran her eyes over it all the way from her radiant freckled cheeks and slightly twitching delicate eyebrows to the lightly parted pink lips and the tiny button nose that Elsa couldn't help but find impossibly cute.

With a smirk of mischief on her face she carefully inched closer to Anna and landed a quick and gentle peck on her nose. Anna's nose wrinkled and she sniffed slightly, Elsa doing her best to suppress a giggle. With another peck on the nose the redhead groaned and absentmindedly brought her hand up to scratch her nose.

Elsa was now pressing her hands over her mouth to stifle the snickers and waited for a few moments to let Anna calm down again. When she was sure the redhead was once more resting peacefully she snuggled even closer to her and brought her face only an inch or so from Anna's. Teasingly, she stuck out her tongue and gave a tiny lick on the tip of Anna's nose.

The redhead half opened her eyes, blinking away the sleepiness. "Elsaaa…" She yawned and rubbed her left eye while trying to get her other hand from under their tangled mess of bodies. "I'm still sleep—"

But instead of letting her finish Elsa used the opportunity. She placed her hand around Anna's neck and pressed their lips together. Anna released a surprised yelp and her eyes shot wide open in surprise, but soon half closed again in the daze of the kiss.

Elsa kissed her redhead with fervent vigor, as if this was the last kiss they would ever share. Her cheeks were blazing hot as she was overtaken by pure excitement and affection for her partner. Elsa pulled away from Anna slightly, the redhead following her in an effort to reach the sweetness of her lips once more.

The blonde changed their position, rolling Anna on her back while she herself rested in between the younger girl's parted legs. Anna's begging, lust filled emerald eyes made sure that the queen wasted no time in cupping Anna's face and pressing their lips together again.

Soft, low moans escaped Anna's mouth in between Elsa's kisses, their noses brushing against each other in the heat of each kiss. Remembering well the very first kiss they ever shared, Elsa followed Anna's example and gently nibbled on her lower lip. With a soft gasp Anna's lips yielded and parted, allowing the blonde to slip in.

The dazed and very much heated redhead made no effort to resist and let Elsa dominate both her and the kiss. Her tongue met Elsa's and they both traced the contours of their respective lips. Elsa's breath became ragged and her passionate desire was replaced with pure lust. She pressed herself even closer to Anna, their breasts gently brushing together.

Elsa felt a rush of heat course through her at the new sensation, her nipples hardening in response to the touch. Lust overtook the young queen and she encircled Anna's waist with her left hand, pressing their bodies impossibly closer, while she timidly but determinately kneaded the redhead's right breast with her other hand.

Anna's sharp gasp and subsequent moan only reassured Elsa in her action. With a strengthened vigor she gently rubbed Anna's bosom through her nightgown, the silky thin material providing only the slightest barrier between her hand and Anna's naked body. Feeling the redhead shiver under her touch made Elsa feel impossibly aroused, craving more.

All of a sudden Anna's lightly sweating and exposed neck looked so inviting, so vulnerable and deliciously tender. The blonde parted from the kiss to the great disapproval of the redhead, only to have her breath hitch in her throat as the young queen gently nuzzled and kissed her way along her jaw, resting her head under Anna's ear.

"E-Elsa…" Anna could only stutter through the waves of pleasure and arousal that had taken hold of her. Her raspy voice full of want and need was enough for Elsa to press on. Her mouth found Anna's jugular and the blonde began softly nibbling at the delicate, sun kissed skin with her teeth, giving it slightly sharper bites every few seconds.

Meanwhile her hand attended to the supple breast under her touch. She slowly caressed the mound, massaging and squeezing its entirety, her thumb teasingly circling around the hardened nipple. Anna squirmed in need under the blonde, trying her best to find more friction. She had her eyes screwed shut in pleasure, savoring the blissful attention she was receiving from Elsa.

Anna ran her hand over Elsa's back while ravishing the loose locks of platinum hair with the other, pulling the blonde closer to her neck. When Elsa saw how willingly Anna leaned her head back to give her better access to her neck and when she felt the gentle but needy pressure at the back of her head she understood what the redhead wanted.

"P-please Elsa…" Anna breathed out between her heavy lust filled sighs.

The arousal spiked in Elsa at the words, the tone of Anna's voice letting her know the redhead fully surrendered to her, letting her take control. Elsa pressed her lips to the skin around Anna's jugular and baring her teeth she sunk them into the soft flesh.

Anna arched under her, her hips grinding against the blonde's legs, a euphoric chant of Elsa's name escaping her lips. Elsa felt waves of warmth rush to her core as she heard Anna's mantra. This was so much like the last night they experienced, the one where Elsa had maybe drunk too much wine to think clearly.

But she wasn't drunk now on anything else except lust. Her senses were filled with nothing but the sweet sighs, smells and visions of her dearest and her own desire to be the one to give her the pleasure she wanted.

As she felt Anna jerk and moan with every nip of her teeth she could only wonder if the young redhead might have a thing for slight pain. She released Anna's throat, gently licking and suckling on the bruise she left there, leaving Anna panting at every smooth swipe of the blonde's tongue.

Elsa gave Anna a few moments to calm her breathing while she planted soft kisses against the bruise. When she felt the redhead's fast breaths subside she pressed her lips against hers once more in a kiss much tamer and gentler than before. The soft dance of her lips left Anna dazed and she quietly sighed into the kiss, her hands caressing the crown of Elsa's hair.

As the redhead relaxed under her slow and passionate care the blonde returned her focus to the small breasts under her. When her hand returned to massaging the redhead's bosom the young girl audibly moaned into the kiss in both pleasure and want of more.

Elsa's other hand found her way under Anna's buttocks, squeezing and caressing the round yet firm flesh. Anna encircled Elsa's neck with her hands, hugging the blonde close and squeezing her thighs around her.

The older girl kneaded the redhead's breast and slowly rounded her hardened nipple with her thumb before pressing down on the numb tip with it. Anna moaned loudly into Elsa's mouth, for a moment parting their lips in a sharp gasp before Elsa used the opportunity to slip her tongue in and once again explore the younger girl's mouth.

Meanwhile Elsa pressed her hips closer against Anna's burning core and began to absentmindedly buck against her in the desire to quench her own burning lust. Her hand on Anna's buttocks ran up and rubbed the underside of her thigh, pulling the night gown down on its way.

"Mhmm…Els-sa…" Anna managed between Elsa's savage kissing. Whatever she wanted to say was lost in a deep moan that escaped her throat when the blonde squeezed her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"E-Elsa!" Anna cried out when the young queen returned to her neck, landing soft pecks against the sore spot. Elsa continued rubbing Anna's breast lovingly while she slowly pulled her nightgown further down.

"Elsa…" Anna rasped again as Elsa made a trail of kisses back from her neck towards her lips. When Elsa was about to pull Anna's nightgown over her buttocks the redhead grabbed the hand that was attending her breast by the wrist while her other hand stopped the one now pressed against her backside.

"Elsa!" she urged, the serious tone of her voice forcing Elsa to cease her efforts and look up at her dearest in worry. "Elsa we c-can't…" The blonde frowned in both confusion and anguish.

"Y-you don't want to—"

"Of course I want to." Anna stopped her before she could even finish. Elsa felt the redhead's hands come to her hips, holding her gently. "But not like this. Not in secret, worrying that any minute anyone could come in." A hand came up to Elsa's cheek, caressing it lovingly. "I don't want our first time to be in fear of the future, hiding our feelings for each other from everyone, anxious of what will come."

Elsa nodded lightly, turning her gaze down. Anna was completely right. Their future was as unsure as a wild river. The young queen knew she wouldn't abandon Anna no matter what the people and nobility thought of their relationship, but the redhead was right to be cautious.

The former spy master was ready to overthrow Elsa's rule just because she didn't think Elsa could keep her powers in check. What would happen if the nobility of the land didn't approve of their relationship? Or the people? Elsa could hardly stand against the will of her kingdom. A small possibility of running away with Anna flashed through her mind.

_No. This is my home and these are my people. I can't just abandon them for my sake or anyone else's._

"I will make this work," Elsa spoke softly, hugging Anna close. "I promise, I will find a way."

The redhead smiled warmly at the blonde. "I know you will." She gently brushed her cheek with her thumb before guiding the blonde to lay on her chest. "Come here."

The two girls snuggled next to each other and Elsa rested her head on Anna's chest, allowing the redhead to pleasantly run her hand over her hair. "You look beautiful with your hair down."

Elsa smirked. "You too."

"Hey!" Anna nudged Elsa's side, causing the blonde to snicker.

"I mean it," Elsa insisted, looking up at the redhead with a smile. Anna returned the smile in full and planted a soft peck on Elsa's hair.

"Let's stay in for awhile," Anna offered. She pulled the covers up over Elsa before pressing herself closer to her and getting under as well.

"Anna, I have duties I have to attend to. If I won't get up early Kai will come here to wake me."

The redhead snuggled into Elsa and with her butt effectively huddled against her she took the blonde's hand and placed it around her waist. "Just for a while," Anna conveyed in a pleading voice, though it didn't seem like she would take no for an answer.

Elsa chuckled slightly and with a small kiss on the redhead's neck that made the younger girl hum in delight she spooned her dearest closely. "Alright, but  _just_  a little while."

"Mhmm…" came a quiet answer.

Elsa sighed in contentment and leaned her head against the jungle of red hair in front of her.

_Just a little while_ , Elsa thought to herself before she drifted asleep in the warm embrace.

* * *

 

Anna blinked rapidly every few moments to keep herself awake which, given the unbelievably pleasant embrace she was in, turned out to be quite the task.

She was just beginning to dose off when she felt Elsa's breath soften and heard the first quiet snores. The redhead waited a few minutes until she was sure Elsa had drifted back into a deep slumber before she tried to get up. She first wiggled her buttocks a bit to make sure Elsa was asleep and when no reaction came Anna confidently lifted the blondes arm and slipped out of the embrace.

She pulled the covers up over her partner and got up from the bed. A quick glance back at her beautiful Elsa sleeping so soundly and peacefully both pleased and pained her. She hated leaving her alone like this but she had no other choice. She had a lot of work ahead of her if she wanted to make everything she had planned in time.

_Just rest Elsa, you deserve it._

Anna went behind the changing screen and slipped out of her nightgown, slowly and above all quietly dressing in all the individual articles of clothing she left there the day before, pulling the collar of her tunic a notch higher to conceal the slight red bruise left there after Elsa's morning  _playfulness_.

_Wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning._

The redhead would be lying if Elsa's pleasant advances hadn't left her hot and bothered but right now she had other things to take care of. But the explanation she gave Elsa was genuine, just as her real worries.

_I can't let Elsa get in trouble because of me. If anyone found out about us it would be a scandal or a juicy rumor at the very least, spreading all sorts of bad slurs against Elsa._

Anna had no idea how the people would take to this information but she wasn't going to let it slip through the cracks because of their negligence. She knew Elsa would find a smoother way for them to come out and she was prepared to wait for as long as she needed.

With that thought she finished dressing and simultaneously went over all the points she had planned the night before in her head. It was a fairly simple plan, depending on the element of surprise on Elsa's part.

Anna grinned at the thought of Elsa's reaction, but kept herself from giggling. Then came the hardest part, getting her hair in shape. Anna had to grind her teeth several times as to not yelp as she rigorously combed the mess on her head. After several minutes she decided it was at the very least presentable and started braiding it into her signature pigtails.

_Nothing fancy, but it will have to do_. She observed several strands of hair sticking out in various places. With that thought she grabbed her nightgown and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door as slowly and quietly as she could. When she did close it she listened for a few moments for any disturbance from within the room and smiled in victory when none came.

With fast, long strides Anna made her way towards her room where she left her nightgown. When she left it was several minutes before seven o'clock. Everything was working out on time, exactly like she planned.

She rounded the corner and passed through the open door into the castle library. The old librarian Yrvick was fondling a book spine of a particularly large tome, old fingers slowly running over the leathery binding. He threw a quick discrete look in her direction, one Anna was sure he didn't want her to notice.

"Good morning." Anna approached him confidently, her pleasant mood resonating from her very being.

"Mhmm…" the master librarian hummed lowly, pretending to be too immersed in his work to have noticed her. "This one…" He tapped on the book in his hands. "…the binding is on its last legs. We'll have to reinforce it or replace it completely if possible."

He grabbed the book firmly and gestured for Anna to follow him. "Come, I will show you how it's done. Then you'll be able to do it on your own."

Anna frowned. This was the most forthcoming notion she had ever received from the old librarian and it pained her it had to be on this day. "Actually…" she said softly, twiddling her fingers nervously as the librarian turned around and put the redhead under his stern gaze. "…I wanted to ask you for a day off today."

Master Yrvick squinted his eyes and Anna quickly supplemented. "I-it's not for me, it's…umm." She swallowed and thought for a second before continuing. "It's on the queen's behalf."

_Well you're not really lying…_

The old librarian stared at her for a moment, glancing over her begging expression before humming and nodding. "Very well then, you can go."

"R-really?" Anna expected him to grin in victory as he finally ousted her from his library or at the very least a grumpy response but the master librarian just seemed unmoved by the situation.

"Well I can hardly keep you from such an important business." He gestured towards the door. "Off you pop."

Anna grinned widely and in a surge of happiness hugged the master librarian tightly, pressing the book in his hands against his chest in the process. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she voiced happily, pressing a small peck against the old man's cheek before pulling away.

"Yes, yes, of course." Yrvick waved her off with his hand, motioning for her to go. The librarian did a very good job looking unfazed, even scowling to look annoyed by what had just transpired but the low blush on his cheeks gave him away.

With a wide grin still present on her face Anna returned to the door, still facing the librarian. "I will come tomorrow and work extra, I promise!" She waved at the old man before she turned and ran out of the library, skipping with joy on the way.

"You better!" she heard the master librarian call after her as she exited the library.

_Is he actually getting used to having me around?_  The thought brought even more enthusiasm into her already very pleasant mood and she rushed back to Elsa's chambers. The hardest part of her plan was behind her.

* * *

 

Anna arrived just in time, almost running into Kai as she rounded the corner to Elsa's chambers. The blonde was indeed correct, he was there to wake her up.

"Oh, good morning Miss Anna." He bowed his head and the out of breath redhead followed in kind. "Are you here to visit Her Majesty? I was just about to wake her up—"

"That's why I'm here!" Anna spat out, slightly louder than she desired but her panting didn't allow her to keep her voice at its normal volume. "Don't…" she breathed out after taking a few deep breaths.

The servant looked at her confused. "I'm sorry miss?"

_Time for the next part._

"I have something in mind and I need you to help me." Kai pointed at the door and opened his mouth to say something but Anna stopped him before he could voice his thought. "And Elsa can't know."

After persuading him to let Elsa sleep, Anna explained to Kai what exactly it was she had planned and what she would need to accomplish it. The senior servant seemed a bit skeptical at the beginning but after hearing Anna's reasons and points his pursed lips turned into a smile and his neutral expression into an agreeing nod.

"You want to clear out the whole wing?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, no…" Anna shook her head. "The royal floor will be just fine." She assured him. "So can you do it for me? Please?" The redhead fearfully awaited his response.

A firm nod from the servant made her smile in both excitement and relief. "Of course. You are not the only one who cares about Her Majesty's wellbeing, you know?"

The redhead's smile widened. "Thank you Kai."

"No problem miss Anna. I can tell you have a very positive effect on Her Majesty."

Anna's expression went blank and light pink dusted her cheeks.  _Does he know?_  If the senior servant knew anything he didn't show it and so the redhead took it as a compliment that it was most likely meant to be.

"T-thank you…again." She smiled sheepishly and was answered by a nod of understanding.

"I will take care of emptying this floor miss Anna. I will ask lord Wilk to move the honor guard to all the entrances and exits but other than that this floor will remain empty, you can count on that. Now as for the other matter I think Gerda will be more than happy to help you with that. I am fairly certain you'll find her in the kitchens as of now."

"Alright, thank you so much again Kai! I owe you big time."

"No problem miss Anna."

Anna thanked the senior servant once more and brushed pass him to be on her way to the kitchens.

"And miss Anna." The redhead turned around to face the man. "Her Majesty is a light sleeper. Even if I don't wake her I think you have three hours at the most."

Anna nodded firmly and waved at Kai before going into to a slow jog.  _Three hours. I can make it in three hours no problem._ She smirked and set off to the kitchens.

Kai was indeed correct and Anna found Gerda preparing breakfast. After Anna clued her in on what she had planned the friendly woman was more than willing to assist her.

"I know just the thing my dear, come back in an hour and I'll have it ready for you."

Anna thank Gerda kindly and went to take care of one last thing.

* * *

 

The redhead knocked on the door of John's room. It was still fairly early in the morning but she knew that he and Elsa trained quite early as well. She was sure he would not force Elsa to train the day after what happened but she still decided it would be polite to let him know that Elsa was taking a day off.

It felt like whole minutes had passed since she had knocked before the answer came. "Yes?" It was silent, barely audible.

"Umm, hey John, it's me, Anna." The following silence was deafening, the redhead gulping nervously. She could hear her heart beat thumping in her ears. "I-I was just going to ask if you and Elsa could skip your training today? Given what happened yesterday I think we could all use some rest."

She bit her lip and turned her ear to the door, awaiting the response. She was almost ready to call out to him again when John left her in silence for another long minute, but just as before the reply came.

"Yes." Silent and weak as a shallow breath against a freezing wind.

Anna could tell something wasn't right and pondered for a moment if she should let herself in and ask what it was. But a gut feeling told her that the sorcerer wanted to be alone. After all she hadn't seen him since they returned yesterday, not until she woke him up in the middle of the night. How could she know what he had felt after what transpired at Ecros.

The memory of the Dreaming Isle sent a shiver down Anna's spine and so the redhead decided to leave the Apprentice be. "A-alright, thank you." She turned to leave but worry and compassion made her stay. "If you ever need any help you can just let me know, alright?"

The almost tangible quiet made Anna sigh in disappointment. She stepped away from the door and left for the royal floor to start working on making her plan a reality.

* * *

 

John sat on the ground next to his bed and waited for the sound of redhead's steps to subside. When he finally was left in lonesome silence he released his breath with a deep sigh.

He had barely slept last night, the horrid memories awakened again back at the Dreaming Isle were only strengthened by his knowledge of its people's terrible demise.

No matter how many times he fell asleep he would wake again mere minutes later. The nightmares returned, now darker, stronger, stranger, and more painful than he remembered. The memory of how his cold behavior to the two sisters of Ecros served as a cruel reminder that he shared the blame on their fate.

_You only tried to protect your friends, you did well by getting them out of there._

But did he? The dreadful similarity between this situation and the one that had transpired over seventy years ago, the one that now returned to haunt his dream, was only torturing his consciousness all the more. Back then he had also protected his friends and succeeded.

_But at what price? How can life ever justify death? How can you save someone at the expense of letting somebody else die? Or even be the one to take their life—_

The Apprentice got up with a frustrated groan. He knew these thought wouldn't go away. Rather then would just sit there and let them eat him away from the inside. Stomping around the room helped him clear his head, never mind that the movement made him all too aware of the soreness of his body.

His eyes were bloodshot and pained with every blink and the surging headache made his head feel like a bell that had been rung too many times. His throat was parched, his stomach grumbled and the dizziness from the lack of sleep made him all the more disoriented. He was thirsty, he was hungry, he was tired and yet there was no desire on his part to satisfy these basic needs.

The discomfort, tiredness and downright pain he felt kept him from thinking and delving further into his twisted subconscious. He thought that maybe if he resisted these basic urges long enough he would pass out into a dreamless slumber. That's how he did it years ago anyway.

But one emotion bubbled up through the barrier of pain. Anger. Anger at everyone, anger at the world, anger at himself. Leaning against a table with both of his hands clutched in fists, he shut his eyes tightly, his thoughts running wild with the sudden surge of anger.

_Why does every good I do come with a price? Every good deed only leaves me with another burden to carry. How can I keep fighting when everything I think is right gets twisted against me?_

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" With a shout he pushed everything off the table, sending them flying across the room. He slammed against the side of his bed, sliding to the ground with an exhausted and frustrated sigh.

_Fair_. He scoffed. He thought he would get the notion of fairness in the world out of his head by now. With a frown he remembered a life lesson his master gave him a very long time ago.

He just returned to the Sorcerer's tower after his very first assignment. A farm house was terrorized by a feral werewolf who was stealing their sheep. The problem was that there was only a farmer with his family living there and even though brave at heart, his wife and little son wouldn't survive on their own if anything were to happen to him.

And so they called upon the Order to aid them. When the Sorcerer told him this would be his first solo mission, John was unbelievably excited. Finally he would show his scrawny old master he could take care of their assignments on his own. He took a horse and ventured to the village filled with pride and illusions of his own grandeur while he was nothing more than a stupid youngster, barely eighty years old.

When he arrived he might've not been what the family had expected but nevertheless he set out into the woods, too rash and blinded by his pride. He tracked the werewolf through the forest for several hours, the werebeast paying good attention to concealing its tracks as much as possible. This fact being one of many he chose to ignore.

After several dead ends and backtracking he finally found the cave in the late evening. Inside he found the beast resting, possibly sleeping. The young sorcerer did not have his Vorpal companion with him that day, the Sorcerer deeming the sword far too big for him to use effectively until he got older.

Nevertheless, the arsenal of the order was filled to the brim with weapons and artifacts of various nature and the curved blade Silverslash had slain hundreds of werebeasts in its existence. Armed with the silvery sword the Apprentice ended the beast's life with one sure strike, an echoing howl of pain being the last vile thing to ever come out of that cave.

When he returned, the farming family praised him as a hero and he reveled in their praises. He left the same evening as he was sure his master wouldn't approve if he had accepted the offers of ale and other strong liquors. It was not even five minutes of slow and steady trot of his horse when he heard screams and shouts coming from far away.

Turning his horse around he could see the farm house light up with torches and fill with screaming. Wasting no time he forced his horse into a quick gallop and in a few minutes he was back, yet still he was too late.

The farm was slaughtered. The first horrific site was the mangled body of the farmer's four year old son, too battered to even recognize, if it weren't for the small frame of the fragile little body. His mother's body ripped limb from limb laid nearby. The woman had most likely thrown herself at the attacker to protect her child. And a dead body of a werewolf with a pitchfork pierced through its heart lying over the farmer with his throat torn open made John realize what had been really going on all this time. And what a fool he was.

It all made sense now. A lone werewolf stealing sheep in the night, never attacking the family themselves. The lengths it would go to cover its tracks. And the second werewolf resting in its lair while the other was gone.

They were mates, the one staying behind probably baring offspring. That's why the male stole the sheep, to feed its partner and protect it by covering its tracks so fervently and never being aggressive towards the farming family so it wouldn't get injured or killed, thus leaving its spouse alone.

When John killed the female the other werewolf must've been already on its way to steal more food from the reliable and safe source he had used for some time now. The howl of agony the female let out just before it died must've draw it back. Fueled by rage at the death of its spouse, it tracked John's scent back to the village where it was probably lost it in the mixture of other smells and so it released its anger upon the farmers.

It all seemed so clear at that moment, the little clues fitting together as pieces of a puzzle which he was too blind to notice because of his arrogance and dreams of glory.

That was the first time John ever dug a grave. And there were a lot more than one. By the time he was done with burying the last farmer the sun was scraping up over the horizon, bathing the blood-soaked ground and stained shack walls in a clear orange glow.

He buried the beast as well, though not at the farm. He felt that the outline of the forest would be more fitting for the wild creature's last resting place. When he was done he trailed through the woods to the cave, the light coming in through the trees illuminating the rocky formation, making it seem like the maw of a giant beast.

He buried the female spouse there, its body far too heavy for him to carry it all the way to its partner's resting place. The action didn't make him feel any less remorse for what he had done. Somehow he felt that his actions cost the lives of more than one family.

When he returned to the tower he would cry himself to sleep for many nights to come, the guilt and horrid images of his actions bringing him constant nightmares and depressions. It was on the night of his return when the Sorcerer shared with him a few words of wisdom.

" _There is no concept of fairness in life. The sooner you realize and accept this the sooner you can make a real change. But don't think your life is now better with this knowledge because it's not. The ones who know this are not blessed as that privilege falls to those blissfully unaware."_

It took him many years to comprehend this message but even though he understood it's meaning, he wasn't sure if he had ever accepted it.

A dry chuckle escaped John's lips. "Fuck you, old man." He shook his head in amusement. "You always had some clever shit to say." With a contented smile on his face his exhausted body fell into a forced slumber.

* * *

 

Elsa woke up with a yawn and stretched her body, squirming in the bed. The exercise spread a pleasant feeling over her body and with another small yawn she blinked a few times to open her sleepy eyes. She turned her head to the side with a smile, fully expecting a bubbly redhead to be sleeping there soundlessly but her dreamy expression darkened when her gaze was met with an empty bed.

The young queen perked up on the bed and scanned the room yet Anna was nowhere to be found.

_Oh no, no, no…_

"Anna!" Elsa called out, but her only response was the silence of the room, empty of anyone but herself. The blonde threw the covers off of her and bolted from the bed, her nightmares and fears creating the wildest and most unbelievable explanations to her redhead's absence.

She had no time to think, she had to act. Throwing on a loose robe over her nightgown she rushed to the door and flung it open, only to nearly collide with the very person she sought in the doorway.

"Woah, easy there Elsa," the startled redhead exhaled in relief. "You're going to scare someone to death if you keep this up." She chuckled.

Elsa listened to her wide eyed before jumping on her and draping her hand around her neck, squeezing her tightly. "Oh, come now," Anna lulled the blonde in a sweet tone. "What's the matter?"

Elsa felt a hand rub her back, the action, the closeness and the pleasant scent of Anna's red hair made her immediately feel better.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I just…" Elsa pulled away from the hug and placed her hand on the redhead's hips. "I feared something had happened." The sympathetic look and brilliant smile Anna placed on her made Elsa bow her head in embarrassment. "I-I maybe overreacted a little…" she said, a coy expression present on her face.

"Well it makes me feel very special when you worry about me so much," Anna voiced with a smile and stood up on her tiptoes to drop a quick peck on Elsa's nose. "But everything's alright, I just had to take care of some things. I've only been gone for a few hours."

_Few hours?_

Elsa eyes widened. "What?! What time is it? I had a meeting with Kai to finish yesterday's state matters. Gods, why didn't he come to wake me up?" A finger pressed against her lips prevented her from panicking any further.

"Relax Elsa. I took care of everything. There won't be any work today."

"W-what?" Elsa stared at her dumbfounded.

"Well, after what had happen yesterday I wanted to give you a day to unwind and you going back to work right away just wouldn't do. So I talked to Kai and explained to him that yesterday hadn't been as calm and relaxing as we thought it would be—"

"Anna, you didn't tell him—"

"No, no, don't worry! I just said that it would be good for you to have just one more day to ease up."

Elsa sighed in relief. She had no doubt that if anyone else knew where they had been yesterday and what dangers they were put through she wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere without an exaggeratedly large escort. Never mind the fact that her training would most likely be canceled and the sorcerer banished. She was the queen but that didn't mean that everyone would just sit idly by and let her be exposed to further possible danger.

"And he agreed?" Elsa asked. She didn't doubt Kai would always do what he thought was best for her, but he was never one for slacking off.

"Well he said that this time off will only suit you. It has been a couple of difficult weeks for all of us, especially for you and on top of that according to him you've been working over time since summer's winter passed." The redhead held her under a stern gaze and Elsa turned her eyes down, looking at her bare feet.

"I-I just want to do all I can to help the people…" She looked back up at Anna, sorrow and guilt visible on her face. "…I owe them that."

The redhead cupped her cheeks, caressing them softly with her thumbs. "Elsa, you paid them over a thousand times. You gave jobs to so many people in the wake of what happened. People now live better lives because you basically paid them to fix their houses, roads and property.

And I know because I was one of them, remember? We all helped out each other in that time. This hardship we all went through brought us closer together. And no matter what anyone said when the snows dropped, they all adore you now."

Elsa eyes watered and a shivering smile spread over her lips. She let herself be pulled into a gentle hug and encircled Anna's waist with her arms. She felt good in that moment. Even more than that, she felt relieved. This was something that she had never asked for but deep down still wanted to hear. That her people are happy. That she didn't disappoint them. That she made their lives better.

"T-thank you Anna." She slightly pulled away from the hug to press their forehead together. "This really means a lot to me."

"I know," the redhead voiced lowly. "But you are no good to your people if you work yourself to death." Elsa giggled when Anna pecked both her cheeks and took her hands from her hips to squeeze them gently. "So like it or not, today is all about you."

With that Anna propelled her back into her room to change so they could begin their day together. The chuckling blonde went behind the changing screen and undressed from her sleeping attire, putting on a casual dress as she suspected that a whole day spent with the bubbly redhead wouldn't be a low-key experience.

"Anna would you please help me braid my hair?" Elsa asked when she reappeared from behind the screen. But instead of an answer Anna simply looked at her with a beautiful, dreamy smile. The blonde didn't know how she should take this answer, but nevertheless she felt a familiar rush of blood fill her cheeks at the redhead's loving gaze. "W-what?" she asked, sensing her lips curve up into a small smile uncontrollably.

"Don't you just want to keep it as it is?" the redhead asked calmly, her emerald eyes meeting the azure ones in a dreamy daze. "You look so gorgeous with your hair down."

Elsa's blush impossibly deepened, leaving her face in a crimson shade. A coy smile draped over her lips and the blonde looked away shyly. "T-thank you Anna," she managed to say as she ran a hand through her platinum locks. "I will keep it down then."

The redhead grinned and hurried to her side and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and practically dragged the surprised young queen out of her room.

"So where are we going?" Elsa wondered aloud and Anna stopped just a few steps into the hallway.

"First…" The redhead put her index finger up. "We'll have ourselves a brunch, my queen." As Anna conveyed this message in an intentionally formal tone Elsa realized just how hungry she was.

Amused by her partner's antics Elsa decided to play along. "And where do you propose we'll do that, my lady?"

A smug smile spread over Anna's features and she gently plucked away a red string from the glove of a by standing set of decorative armor. "You tell me." The redhead handed the blonde the end of the string and, confused, she took it.

"W-what?" Elsa inquired, amused.

"Just follow the string," Anna replied and gestured for her to continue down the hallway where the string led.

Elsa chuckled at the silliness but curiosity forced her to follow the red string to see what the redhead had prepared for her. It was only a few feet later that she came upon a silver tray placed on a small table, yet it was what had rested on the plate that made her stare wide-eyed. A simple piece of cream colored tart.

"F-fyrstekake?" Elsa turned to Anna in disbelief.

The redhead nodded enthusiastically with a smile on her face. "Gerda said it was your favorite when you were little, so I helped her make it for you. Well when I say I helped her make it I mean in more of a mental support kind of way…anyway, what do you think?" Anna gestured towards the piece of cake.

Elsa eyed the piece of dessert. It had been years since she had her last taste of fyrstekake and the pleasant memories of her childhood obsession with the sweet pastry made her take a gracious bite. As the luscious taste spilled over her tongue she felt just like a little child again, running with Merida around the castle, causing mischief where they could.

After a pleasant hum escaped her lips Elsa wasted no time in stuffing the rest of the piece of cake in her mouth.

"Woah, slow down Elsa." Anna chuckled at the sight of the blonde with her cheeks puffed out. "I wouldn't want you to choke on the first piece."

_First piece?_

"There's more?" The young queen mumbled through her mouth full. An action that made Anna burst out laughing. Elsa blushed, slightly embarrassed but the delicious taste of the pastry on her tongue made her regret nothing.

"I think I know now what you see me when I stuff my face with chocolate," the redhead conveyed through her fits of laughter. "Of course there's more," she said when her laughs finally died down. "And even though Gerda baked them  _someone_  still had to place them all over the royal wing." Anna folded her hands and turned her gaze up, pretending to be affronted.

Elsa giggled slightly at the sight and took a few steps towards the redhead as she swallowed the last bit of the cake. "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. Does my lady require a reward?" she asked in a husky, teasing voice.

A smug smile appeared on Anna's face as she looked back at the blonde, happy that she chose to play along. "Maybe…" she simply replied, letting Elsa probe further.

"And how could I repay my lady for her hardship?" the blonde inquired further in the formal tone, enjoying herself immensely.

"Well I don't know…" Anna tapped her chin with her index finger, pretending to be deep in thought. "Let's say that for every piece you find…" She took Elsa's hand gently and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, sending shivers of excitement through the blonde. "I get a kiss." The redhead smirked mischievously, piercing Elsa with a confident gaze.

"H-here?" Elsa looked around them, falling out of her role for a moment. If they were in the privacy of her own chambers she wouldn't hesitate to fulfil Anna's request but here in the halls of the castle when anyone could catch them at any moment she wasn't so keen.

"It's alright Elsa," the redhead reassured her, fondling the back of her hand softly with her own. "I talked with Kai and he took care of having this floor cleared for today. There is no one but us in here."

"Really?" Elsa stared at her hopefully.

Anna nodded. "Trust me."

And Elsa did. The worry had left her, replaced by excitement. "Well in that case…" She stated and straightened up, looking at Anna with an overly-serious expression before grinning and pressing their lips together.

She heard Anna squeak in surprise when she encircled her waist and pulled their bodies closer together. Something about this felt different to Elsa. Kissing Anna so tenderly and openly in the halls of the castle instead in secret behind closed doors felt immensely freeing and liberating.

Elsa noticed the dazed redhead lean in for more when she parted their lips and so she landed one more quick peck on her half open mouth before taking her hand and returning to following the red string. "Come on!" she exclaimed, motioning for Anna to follow.

Anna broke out from her daze and grabbed the silver tray the first piece of cake was on. She had intentionally placed it at the beginning of the trail so they could put the individual pieces on it as they followed the trail. Even though Elsa more than exceeded her expectations by wolfing down the sweet pastry she was fairly sure she wouldn't eat up all the pieces as she found them.

Several pieces, only a few of them eaten on the spot, and pecks later and Elsa reached the end of the string. The two girls found themselves in a quiet lounge well lit by the sun rays coming through the several large glass windows overlooking the fjord.

Elsa followed the string and found it ended under another silver tray sitting on a table and covered by a lid. She glanced back at Anna curiously, only to see the redhead looking anywhere but her, unsuccessfully pretending she had no idea what could possibly be there.

Shaking her head with a smirk, Elsa took of the lid and her eyes widened at an entire fyrstekake neatly cut into several slices. She didn't even bother to count them, she knew exactly what Anna's intentions were when she arranged the cake like that.

"Oh, wow…" Anna exaggerated her fake surprised expression as she looked at the cake. "How did that got in there?" She shook her head in playful disbelief as she placed the tray she carried with them on the table.

Elsa stared at the young redhead with a small smirk on her face that only widened when their eyes met. And as they did Elsa could see the corners of Anna's lips perking up ever so slightly, the redhead obviously trying her very best not to burst into a fit of giggles.

_You little devil._

Both girls started chuckling at the same time, Anna even more so when Elsa rushed to her side and showered her freckled face in kisses.

* * *

 

A knock on the door broke John from his dreamless sleep. He shook his head and rubbed his still barely rested eyes. "Y-yes?" he called out tiredly.

"It's Merida." A voice came from the other side of the door. "Elsa and Anna are kind of busy today so I sort of thought we maybe might do something together, you know, if you'd like." From the tone of her voice he could clearly tell she was nervous.

He sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was turn Merida down.

_Don't forget what a coward you are, though._

"I-I'm sorry Merida, I don't feel so well today."

_Well at least you're not lying._

"Oh. Alright that's fine. So umm…I hope you'll get better soon," came the answer.

"Thank you," he called, feeling his throat constrict from being so parched.

He shut his eyes tightly and rubbed his forehead when he heard the ginger's steps slowly subside in the distance.

_Water._

He rose to his feet, the whole room spinning around him. Once he found his footing he slowly staggered towards his table. A half empty glass of yesterday's water felt like the most delicious liquor in the world at that moment as he downed it.

He leaned against the table as he finished his drink. The light emanating from the sides of the curtains draped over the window let him know he had slept for a few hours. Though still tired the forced dreamless sleep gave him some consolation nonetheless. He could collect his thoughts much better than earlier, the two waking days and enduring the hangover from yesterday's mead at the same time probably wasn't a good idea.

He wanted to go out there. To get a deep breath of the fresh air, to dip his head in a bucket of water, to leave this wretched room behind. It held all the horrid feelings of the last two days within. But he didn't want to face them. Not Elsa, not Anna, not Merida. How could he even look at them after what he put them through? More importantly, after what he discovered.

_You can't tell them. This is your burden to bare, not theirs._

For once he agreed with his inner monolog. He returned to his bed, sitting on the edge. He'd probably spent the rest of the day here. Maybe the next one too. He was almost about to lie down when he caught a glimpse of something he hasn't seen in a long time.

In the clutter that he swept from the table earlier in his outburst lay an open box, its contents spilled on the floor. And among those contents sat a simple clothed teddy bear filled with straw. John narrowed his eyes and rose to pick it up. One of its eyes was missing and one ear was sown a little too low compared to the other but other than that the bear was fine.

A memory returned to him. A happy one for a change. Several decades ago, at the time when he began to wander alone he came upon a little girl crying at the side of the road. When asked what happened she told him she lived in a cabin in the woods with her mommy and daddy, but that they were attacked by monsters. Before they took her parents away her mother told her to run and don't look back.

After soothing the crying child, he told her he would bring her parents back if he could. She walked with him and led him to their hut, surrounded by numerous tracks.  _More than one creature,_ he deduced.  _Not at all concerned by concealing the traces they leave_.

He told the girl to stay inside the hut and hide as best she could, and that he'd be back as soon as possible. He tracked the prints through the forest until he came upon a deep burrow in the ground. He found no blood on the way there save for a few drops on a branch or a thorny bush – clearly something that happened when whatever took the poor child's parents dragged them through the woods  _alive_.

For whatever reason he could only guess but seeing that the creature nested deep within the ground he was beginning to get a good idea of what it might be. His guess was soon confirmed when he began crawling over remains of broken bones and patches of skin at the entrance tunnel to the burrow.

_Skinchangers_. A mixed breed between human and a ghoul not really belonging to either. When in their true form they weren't too different from their ghoul counterparts, crawling on all fours, sleek and furless, but they shared clever brains from their human part as well.

Much smarter than the corpse eaters they descended from, the Skinchangers could perfectly imitate a person from birthmarks to the very volume of their voice. All they needed was a living template. They would drag a human into their nest, alive and unharmed and after shedding their old skin they would suffocate their victims and open their backs, discarding their bones, flesh and innards before crawling into the remaining skin and wearing it as suit.

Being fairly humanoid in appearance though a little petite in stature they could and would walk on their hind legs whenever in a human disguise. The remains of the captured human were either eaten or spread around their nest as a horrific decoration. The creatures would use their human disguise to lure more humans into their traps, sometimes infiltrating and slowly consuming entire villages.

Long story short and five less Skinchangers later John dragged the shocked pair out of the borrow before burning it out. The parents and the girl were ecstatic that they were all alive and well together again, not even paying attention that their savior was on his way again.

It wasn't until he found the road again that the little girl finally caught up with him.

"Mister, wait!" she shouted when she saw him, making him stop and turn around to see what she wanted. She raised her arm to him, a small straw filled teddy bear in her little hand. "This is for you."

He smirked in amusement yet was pleased by the gesture. "That's very nice of you, young lady, but I cannot accept such a gift." He nudged the bear with his index finger. "It's yours."

"No you don't understand mister. I don't need her. You brought my mommy and daddy back so we are together again." The girl explained. "But you are all alone." She took his hand and placed the bear in it. "Snowbell will make sure you are not alone anymore."

He started at her with a stunned expression, finding it hardly possible to think let alone form sentences. "Whenever you feel bad and afraid just squeeze her and it will be alright," she said. "I know that because when I squeezed her real hard today and you came and brought my mommy and daddy back."

A single tear rolled down his cheeks as he listened. "T-thank you," he answered in a hushed voice, suppressing a sniffle.

"You're welcome, and thank you for bringing my mommy and daddy back," she said happily and hugged him, her head barely reaching his belly.

Taken back with tears rolling down his eyes he hugged the girl back before she pulled away. "I have to go back now. Bye mister, and take care of Snowbell!" she called over her shoulder as she rushed back to her home.

Now back in the present, so many years later, John squeezed the bear at the memory. A few tears dripped quietly on its body, soaking the cloth.

_Sitting in a dark room, squeezing a bear and feeling sorry for yourself. You're getting better every day._

John laughed at the absurdity of the situation and sat the bear on the bed. The memory made him realize something though. He wasn't alone, he had friends now for the first time in forever and he'd be damned if he spent his time alone like he did for so long.

He looked up from another realization.

_Merida. How long has it been since she was here? Maybe I can still catch up with her?_

Considering his current state and smelling his breath he decided to skip immediate action and get himself together first. After washing up and changing his clothes he threw on his coat and grabbed the quiver filled with carved arrows Merida brought him some days ago.

He was almost at the door when he noticed his hat, resting motionless on the coat rack. It stared at him, like an evil beast ready to pounce at any moment. He stood there without moving for a few moments.

_It's just a hat._  He thought to himself and raised a hand to grab it. As soon as he touched its hem the body of the hat colored in splashes of crimson blood, dropping down to the ground as the cloth was too soaked to soak in any more.

With a gasp he jumped away from the rack, staggering back to the door. When his rapid breathing subsided, he glanced back at the hat. It was stainless. Even with one of his few happy memories opening his eyes, the darker ones could still sting pretty hard.

He left the room without the hat and was on his way.

* * *

 

The brunch with Anna was no doubt very sweet and the delicious pastry wasn't the only reason why. Both girls talked and laughed together without any restrictions, the freedom of the empty floor allowing them to enjoy each other's company to the fullest.

The meal itself was exquisite Elsa even went out of her way and consumed far more than she normally would. It was her childhood's favorite dainty after all. But even thought that was the case she still hardly finished a half of the first tray. Luckily Anna wasn't unabashed to help her out.

After a pleasant hour of shared company both girls decided to take a walk, leaving the untouched cake under the lid behind. As Anna had put it, " _It will come in handy later!_ "

When both girls left the lounge Anna asked Elsa if she could show her around her favorite places in the castle as even though the redhead had been staying in the castle for some time now she was far from seeing every part of the vast structure and the young queen gladly obliged, the two of them leaving the royal wing arm in arm.

Elsa showed Anna the grand ball room of the castle, where she danced around as a little girl, dreaming of real balls she would attend to when she'd grow up. A dream that somewhat turned around as she got older and socially anxious.

Next they ventured into the castle's gallery and just like Elsa Anna had enjoyed viewing the beautiful paintings tremendously. They had spent almost an hour browsing examining individual paintings, both girls comparing their favorites.

After they had left the gallery Elsa intended to take Anna into the castle's gardens only to come upon Kristoff and Denise on their way there. Kristoff was leaning against the golden blond and puffing heavily.

"Oh, hello Your Majesty, Anna." Denise greeted them, Kristoff only putting on a weak smile and waving.

Both girls their greetings, Elsa measuring their two friends with narrowed eyes. "You're helping Kristoff walk Denise? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Kristoff opened his mouth to say something in his defense but Denise cut him off before he could start. "Don't worry, I got released from the infirmary two days ago. If there won't be any complications I can start my training for the Royal Guard in a week's time. Kristoff on the other hand…" She said with a smile and nudged his side, earning an unpleasant groan from the young man. "Had already started his training yesterday."

"So that's why I couldn't find you yesterday when we returned." Anna reacted to this newly found information. "So how was it?" She grinned at her obviously devastated brother.

Kristoff released a heavy sigh. "The instructor told me we had to work on my stamina first so I could even survive the training. Running, squatting, crunches, pushups and pull-ups followed by more running." He grimaced as he stretched his shoulder. "My legs hurt, my back hurts, my stomach hurts, my chest hurts, everything hurts."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Denise gave him a light bump in the shoulder. "The instructor praised you in the end didn't he?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes and gave an unsure nod. "If:  _'Didn't expect you to make it 'till the end'_  is a praise than yes, he did."

When all the girls started to chuckle at his expense the blond boy couldn't help but laugh himself. After few more exchanges between the four friends Elsa offered Denise and Kristoff to join them and take a stroll in the gardens to which they happily agreed although the sore Kristoff a little reluctantly and they all set forth to their destination.

* * *

 

Merida walked to the door to answer a knock. Who could it be? She wasn't expecting anyone. And even though she was sure Anna and Elsa would love to have her spend their day with them, today was really just for them.

She opened the door and a quiver of arrows immediately bumped into her chest. She looked up to see the Apprentice, with a smile like sunshine. "Grab your bow and let's go!"

"Wha- but…I thought you were sick," she exclaimed, shocked and pleasantly surprised at the same time.

He waved his hand dismissively. "I got better, let's go!" He gestured to the hallway.

Merida grinned and, throwing the quiver over her shoulder, she sprinted into her room to grab her bow. This wasn't going to be a boring day after all.

* * *

 

Elsa had to say that trip to the gardens was a very pleasant experience. The beautifully maintained flora there brightened up everyone's day as they walked around on the stone paths leading through the entire complex. After a while they all in a bower that was simple in design though very elegant nonetheless.

The quaternion talked for a long time about a variety of topics, even Kristoff joyfully joined in on the conversations, somewhat contented now that he could sit down. Their talking points ranged from Elsa talking about her progress in handling her powers, Kristoff sharing his impressions from his first training day, all the way to Anna recounting her work in the library.

Although Elsa knew Anna was by far the most talkative one from the group she couldn't help but notice that the redhead laid back in her attitude and instead very discreetly and slyly turned her conversations on Denise to get to know her better.

Elsa shook her head in amusement at the fact that Anna was inquiring more information about the blonde guard. She smirked widely when she and Kristoff exchanged looks of understanding, the young man probably coming to the same conclusion.

After a while Anna announced that she and Elsa would go have lunch and they all said their goodbyes, the blonde couple claiming they were staying in the gardens for a little longer. Once they were back in the halls of the castle Anna took Elsa's arm once more, the blonde smiling in effect.

"So where do you want to have lunch?"

"Don't worry about that." Anna waved her off with her other hand dismissively. "It's already taken care of."

Elsa smiled, pleasantly surprised and let herself be led back to the royal wing. When they kept heading up the blonde grew continually more worried until they reached the threshold of the observatory balcony of the royal spire and Elsa froze.

This balcony was the place from which she watched her parent's ship leave the fjord before they were met with their unfortunate fate. When she waved to their ship from here she had no idea it would be the last time she would ever see her parents. She had never come up here since, not out of fear or sadness but because she preferred to avoid anything that would bring back the painful memory of her loss.

"Anna this…" she voiced softly, scanning the door frame timidly.

"I know, I know…" Anna squeezed her hand. "Kai told me this was the last place…" She paused, not quite sure if she should bring up the subject out loud. "But he also told me that you used to love it as well."

That was true. This used to be one of Elsa's favorite places before her parents' death. Being bound to stay within the castle she would often come up here to read or observe the gorgeous view of the fjord, watching ships come in and out. The elevated position under the clear open skies gave her the feeling of freedom that she missed inside the castle walls.

_Maybe it's time to face some old ghosts._

Elsa gulped and took a step forward, grabbing the door handle. She squeezed her hand around it but didn't find the strength to press on it. That's when another hand gently landed on her own. Elsa looked at the redhead beside her and the radiant smile she received was enough to break through her anxiety.

Together they pressed down on the door handle and pushed the door open, the gorgeous view of the fjord opening in front of them. It was the early afternoon and the sun was high in the sky bringing forth both the color of the sparkling sea and the lush green grass and trees spreading along the arms of the fjord.

The familiar yet somewhat sinister view pained Elsa at heart at first glance. But as she took in the clear and fresh air she started to see this place just as she had loved it before. She glanced over the rest of the spacious balcony to see a table with two plates and one tray all covered by lids. Two cups and a still smoking teapot could be found next to them.

"I see you really took care of everything." Elsa noted.

"Oh, this is all Kai and Gerda's doing. We've agreed with them to bring it up here around this time." The redhead touched the still smoking teapot with her index finger and immediately put it in her mouth with a slight hiss. "It seems we've just nearly missed them."

Elsa giggled and made a mental note to heartily thank both of her servants when she saw them later today. This day wouldn't really be possible without them.

The two girls took off the lids to reveal a steamed salmon on the side of a vegetable dressing. Neither one of them needing any encouragement to start eating. The two girls conversed over their meal, enjoying their pleasantly spent time together.

Once they were done with their meal, Anna took off the lid from the silver tray to reveal the untouched fyrstekake from earlier and both of them eagerly took a slice. When they were both full they covered the rest of the cake with the lid and moved to the nearby cushioned bench, leaning in and watching the beautiful scenery in front of them in a comfortable silence until Anna took out a book she had hidden under one of the pillows on the bench.

"What's this?" Elsa asked curiously.

"It's a book I've been reading recently." She explained. "I was hoping that you might want to read it out loud to me?" she confessed, looking at Elsa sheepishly.

The blonde smiled widely. "Of course, come here." She took the book from Anna's hand and opened her arms for the redhead to lean against her. Anna grinned happily and snuggled against the blonde eagerly, resting her head on her full chest.

"Do you know where you stopped reading?" Elsa asked as she couldn't find any bookmarks within the title.

"Oh I already finished it but I really enjoyed it. I don't mind hearing it again." Anna said as she closed her eyes, ready to listen to the blonde's reading.

"Very well," Elsa agreed and opened the book on the first page. " _Golden Snowflake_ ," she read out loud, pausing for a moment at the strange title. Even though she couldn't see Anna's face the blonde was fairly certain the redhead smiled at she read those words. With a curious feeling, the blonde started reading the first chapter.

She was only a few pages in when Elsa felt Anna lean even more into her. When she heard her soft little snores, she was sure the redhead was asleep. She gently kissed the red crown of her hair and pulled her closer so she wouldn't slide off of her.

She was undecided if she should close the book and join her as it seemed to only be a rudimentary tale of a princess and her knight but because she didn't feel particularly tired she chose to read for a little while more.

And three hours of intense reading later when her own eyes started to close on their own accord and she had to put the book aside she was glad she did. Pressing closer to the redhead resting soundly in her arms Elsa drifted into the realm of dreams.

* * *

 

"So what do we use for target practice?" Merida inquired. They were at the clearing where Elsa trained to better handle her powers but she wasn't quite keen on the idea of shooting fireball arrows into trees.

"Well, did you know that the castle has eight thousand salad plates?" John answered with a smirk and took out a stacked pile of them from his coat. "I don't think they'll notice a few of them going missing."

They both chuckled at the stack of plates and Merida prepared her bow. "So, can you hit a moving target?" John asked, Merida giving him a  _'are you kidding me'_  look in response. "Yeah, alright, alright!" He put up his hands up in defense.

"So how will we do it?" Merida wondered.

"I'll get your arrow ready, throw a plate, and you shoot it. Simple as that."

"So it's only a fireworks show today, eh?"

"Well unless you want to burn down the forest than yes, just a fireworks show today." They both smirked at each other and John picked up the first arrow. A radiant blue glow soon appeared around his hand as he transferred raw magic into the projectile. "Here." He handed it to her. "We'll stick to fire ones for today. I haven't really seen any of the other ones in action before so I am a little concerned over what they might do."

Merida took the arrow and nodded before nocking it in.

"Ready?" John asked and picked up a plate.

"Always," Merida replied and they both smiled at each other before John threw the plate into the air in front of them, sending it gliding across the clear sky. Merida narrowed her eyes and aimed for the briefest moment before releasing the arrow.

The arrow was engulfed in a fiery blaze as soon as it left the bow and exploded in a scorching boom as it collided with the plate in the air. "Nice shot." John praised.

"Pff, easy," Merida scoffed, both gingers staring at each other smirking.

This continued for several more rounds. John prepared the arrow, threw the plate and Merida took it down. Simple and fun. After watching the fiery explosion several times John found something awfully familiar in the flames. Perhaps it was the reminder he got back at the Dreaming Isle or perhaps it was just the hat incident this morning but a particular memory had found its way back to him. One he tried so hard to bury in his mind.

_Fire, blood, steel and screaming. And no mercy. No mercy._

He handed Merida another arrow.

_No relief today or morrow…_

He threw the plate into the air.

_Upon these hills painted red…_

The explosion swallowed the plate.

_There is only death and sorrow…_

He took another arrow to fill it with magic.

_For those wicked souls long dead…_

"John!" Merida shouted, breaking him from his trance.

"I-I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He looked at her disoriented.

"Is it supposed to do that?!" She pointed at the arrow in his hands that he forgot he was still filling with magic and that was now starting to blaze like the brightest star in the night's sky.

"Oh shit…" was the only thing he could say before the arrow broke apart from the amount of magic in it and the following wave sent both of them flying several feet back, slamming onto the grass.

When the ringing in their ears subsided and they glanced at each other to see they were both fine it was Merida who burst out laughing first. A few moments and several hearty laughs later they both laid on their backs, observing the bright blue skies. There were very few clouds that day, letting the sun shine with all its might across the land, covering it in pleasant warmth.

"Tell me a story," Merida voiced into the calm surroundings.

John scowled. "Nah, I don't think so. You pretty much know all the best bits from the books." He turned his head to look at her. "You tell  _me_  a story."

"That's not fair, I don't have awesome stories like you!"

"Oh come on, there has to be at least one story you have to tell," he persisted.

"Well…" Merida pondered. "There's the time my mom turned into a bear."

John looked at her with blank face. " _I don't have such awesome stories like you_  she says," he said in a high-pitched voice. "And then she pulls this out. Come on, let's hear it!"

Merida laughed and started telling the story from the very beginning. After about an hour of her story telling she was done. "…and what could've ended in a disaster only brought us closer together in the end."

"Woah…that must've been pretty intense," John remarked, Merida nodding in agreement. "So you think that the wisps led you to your fate after all?"

Merida thought about the question before shaking her head. "There are some who say that fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own, but now I know better. Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it." She turned her head to meet his eyes with a smile and John followed suit.

"That was very nicely said," he noted.

Merida hummed in response and they both turned their gazes to the skies once more, observing the sun as it slowly moved towards the horizon.

* * *

 

Elsa awoke when the first rays of the setting sun tickled her eyelids. She squinted her eyes and had to look away from the sun's radiant glow. Raising a hand in front of her eyes, she let her eyesight return to normal before gazing at the beauty of the sun setting behind the fjord.

Her thought immediately went to the redhead still sleeping in her arms, her petite form clutching to her tightly. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sleeping face of her dearest, resting so peacefully against her. She felt almost bad for waking her up.

_Almost._

"Anna, dear." She shook her shoulder gently, earning a disapproving grunt from the redhead. "Wake up and look, the sun is setting."

Anna opened her eyes ever so slightly, blinking a few times and closing them again as she yawned loudly. Elsa giggled at the sleepy redhead and helped her sit up properly so she could stretch her arms.

Once she did so she went to brush her eyes with the sides of her closed fists. "Wow," she breathed out at the sight. Elsa smiled and joined her in admiring the sunset.

The sun was halfway over the horizon, setting just between the two cliffs that were the entrance to the fjord. Its dim orange glow bathed the sparkling waves of the sea in beautiful fiery shades, making them seem like they were set ablaze by the sheer beauty of the spectacle they were observing.

"It's so beautiful," Anna said softly into the gentle gusts of wind blowing over the balcony.

Elsa turned to her with a smile ready to say something but she lost her words when her gaze landed on Anna's face. Anna's beautiful features blazed so much brighter in the sun's dim yet still incisive glow. Her freckles came out in the light complimenting her fiery red hair that now burned with brilliance in their color.

The open mouth smile at nature's work made Elsa see so much more clearly the child-like soul, filled with wonder that her dearest possessed. Elsa didn't know how long she had been looking at her, all concept of time seemed to have left. She found herself enchanted by Anna's beauty.

All of a sudden the spell deepened as two deep emerald eyes met hers and her soft eyebrows moved closer to each other ever so slightly. "Elsa?"

Everything felt so perfect at that moment. So clear and right. Elsa wanted nothing to change. If she could only stop this moment and gaze upon the stunning beauty in front of her forever. But she decided against it. If this moment would last forever she couldn't say what was on her heart.

"I love you Anna." The sentence was simple yet full of emotion. It felt absolutely right when it rolled off of Elsa's lips, the words resonating in the cool air around them for a single moment before they were gone.

Anna stared at her, her eyebrows pressing together and her mouth opening ever so slightly in the single most soundless and shortest gasp. Both girls stayed motionless for a few moments, the weight of the words sinking in.

When the first tear slipped from Anna's eye Elsa felt her own eyes beginning to water. Anna's breath shuttered and she sniffled, covering her mouth with both of her hands. A few more rolled from her eyes before she managed to respond. "G-gods…I love you too Elsa."

The words were like a balm for Elsa's soul, filling every crevice that pain ever made in her heart with the blissful feeling of love. The love of her life. Both girls hugged each other in a tight embrace, letting their tears of happiness flow freely.

For many long minutes the two nestled in each other's arms and cried all their worries and fears away, letting them be washed by their shared love for one another. When they finally pulled away, still teary eyed and emotional they pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, the taste of each other's lips and tears creating a bitter sweet sensation.

They pulled away with a broad smile on their faces, mutually wiping their respective tears from their faces. After that Anna leaned against Elsa who in turn encircled her shoulders with her arm, both girls quietly observing the setting sun. Contented, fulfilled, happy, enjoying each other's closeness in pleasant quiet broken only by the occasional gust of wind blowing gently overhead.

"I wish it could be like this all the time," Anna whispered softly, just loudly enough so only Elsa could hear.

The blonde smiled. "Me too," she replied. "And it will be." She kissed Anna's head lightly. "I promise." With that both girls fell into a comfortable feeling of delight and stayed in silence, watching until the sun made its way beyond the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I borrowed the string idea from Frozen Fever and I must say switching their roles was pretty fun :D


	18. Chapter 18

Elsa whished for the sunset to never end. This moment was more than she could've ever ask for in her life and she still couldn't believe it was real. It indeed was though and that made her wish for it to go on forever.

She was more than sure that the redhead leaning against her wished for that as well but the cool grasp of the evening was quickly approaching. Even though the cold had never bothered Elsa she could feel Anna shiver slightly under her touch every so often.

"Uuuh, it's getting kind of chilly," Anna muttered through shaky breaths and pressed more into the blonde who in turn hugged her tighter.

"The summer's almost over. Winter will soon be upon us," Elsa remarked and rubbed Anna's shoulder to warm her up. Since the ice and cold was her domain, warming their surroundings wasn't something in her power.

"Oh I don't mind that!" Anna exclaimed, beaming at her with a wide smile before turning her eyes back to the fjord. "I love when the hills and valleys get covered in snow. It always shrouds them with such an… _enchanting beauty_."

The redhead paused as her eyes gazed at the majesty of the dimly glowing horizon, the sun fleeing their sight ever so swiftly, entrancing her mind in a moment of silent wonder.

Although Elsa found the fleeting color of the sunset beautiful too it wasn't what she was looking at in that moment. The sight of her love smiling contently at nature's handiwork was more attractive in her eyes than a thousand sunsets.

The gift of seeing even the simplest things with childlike wonder and excitement was something Elsa adored about her dearest. She loved to see Anna's eyes widen with awe and curiosity whenever she encountered new and strange things. Yet the younger girl cared for things that she must've seen a thousand times, embracing them as if she was experiencing them for the very first time.

This was her Anna. This was her love.

Anna suddenly broke from her daze and whipped her head to face Elsa. "And when the snow falls we can build snowmen!" she exclaimed happily, making the blonde chuckle and clutch her side happily. This was exactly the wondrous girl that claimed her heart.

The redhead's smile abruptly disappeared. "O-of course I know that we can build snowmen whenever we want with your powers," Anna added and hung her head low. The slight guilt in her tone made the blonde hug her side closer, pressing them tightly against each other.

"But building them in winter just seems so much more…more…" Anna tried to find the right word to make up for the non-existent grievance she thought she caused her partner.

Elsa just smiled contently and cupped Anna's chin to lift her head so their eyes could meet. The emerald eyes gazed into hers in both worry and surprise. " _Natural_." Elsa finished her sentence and brought their faces together in a kiss.

As much as Elsa enjoyed the redhead's nervous rambles she would never leave her love feeling guilty when there was no reason to. The faint sigh and slight tug she felt on Anna's lips reassured her that her guilty frown turned into a relieved smile.

Elsa turned her head as she moved to kiss the other corner of Anna's mouth, brushing their noses against each other in the process. She held the underside of the redhead's jaw gently in her palm, letting her thumb softly caress her freckled cheek.

The blonde felt the reassuring effect of the kiss working as the redhead relaxed and leaned into her touch, and they would've continued if it were not for a cold chill of the wind that swept across the balcony, making Anna shiver.

"Let's go inside," Elsa said uncompromisingly when she saw the redhead shudder and hug herself to warm her hands. Anna agreed and they both headed to the entrance of the balcony, Elsa hugging her loved one's shoulders as they both moved to the door.

Glancing back at the horizon they could both see that the sun's departure was slowly announcing that this day was coming to an end.

"I had an amazing time today Anna," Elsa told her dearest when they came down from the tower's steps into the cozy warmth of the castle.

"Me too," Anna replied with a warm smile on her face, clasping Elsa's hands softly in her own.

Elsa smiled back at the action and glanced around. Even though this floor was supposed to be empty today she didn't want to take any chances. When she had not seen a soul she pressed a gentle peck against the redhead's lips, lingering there for just a few seconds before pulling away slightly and leaning their foreheads together.

"I love you," she breathed out softly, relishing Anna's smile that spread even wider at her words.

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna echoed back and with a quick peck on the blonde's nose she threw her hands around her neck, embracing her in a close hug.

Elsa sighed contently into the hug, holding onto her dearest tightly. "Next time, it's my turn to make a perfect day for you," she whispered as their closeness allowed Anna to still hear her clearly.

"Better bring some chocolate then," Anna joked, making both girls chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding," she added and pulled back just enough for her to look at the blonde's loving expression but still close enough to have her hands drape around her neck and to feel Elsa's hand on her hips. "If you bring yourself it will be more than enough."

Elsa felt her heart exult at the words, the feeling of love she was experiencing from the younger girl and the love she felt for her in return has become something too strong for her to express in mere words. Luckily for her Anna's affectionate expression had told her she felt the same way. No more words were needed.

With damp eyes Elsa softly caressed the redhead's cheek, running over the freckled skin with her thumb. Anna leaned into the touch and placed her own hand over Elsa's. They both saw the mutual adoration in each other's eyes expressed more than words ever could.

Contently both girls set off from the foot of the tower arm in arm, the comfortable silence between them letting both of them cherish the memories and feelings they experienced today.

* * *

 

When John and Merida returned to the castle it was almost dark and the silent halls of the guest wing only added to the overall calm feeling of this chilly evening. Despite what Merida previously thought, today wasn't boring after all. She enjoyed her time with the Apprentice tremendously.

After her storytelling and their following relaxing time on the grass, just lying down and enjoying the peace and quiet of the surrounding nature they went for some calm riding around the surrounding forests' paths and plains. She had almost forgotten how beautiful Arendelle could be.

She was more than happy to have found someone who could match her enthusiasm and skill in riding as occasional races between the two gingers were common place throughout their day. As the sun started to slowly fall beyond the horizon they turned back to return to the castle before it got completely dark.

"Thanks for today, really…" Merida chippered as they stopped before the door to her room. "…seriously. I thought I would've had to spend my day just lying around."

John smirked at her joke. "No problem, I enjoyed it as well."

Merida nodded with a happy hum both gingers smiling at each other mere steps apart. "So I…" Merida started not quite sure why there was suddenly such an awkward silence between them both on her part and John's. "I guess this is good night?"

"Yes, quite. Good night Merida." John nodded and flashing her a smile he turned and walked to his room down the hall.

_Well that was…abrupt._

Merida could just mouth  _'good night'_  in silent confusion before she heard the door to his room close behind him. Scratching her head and removing her bow from her shoulder, she went inside her own room.

 _What the hell happened back there?_ She wondered when she closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed, leaning her bow against the wall.  _Completely froze there for a moment._

 _Such a pleasant day all around_ , she thought,  _so why did the goodbye feel so…awkward?_

The Scottish princess just couldn't shake the weird feeling that this last moment of their shared day had left in her. She felt like she missed something but what it was she did not know.

_I'll ask Elsa about it later, maybe she'll know better than me._

* * *

 

After Elsa escorted Anna to her room the two girls separated. Elsa was set on sharing their secret with Kai and Gerda and even though she was not ashamed of their relationship she thought she would reveal it to them on her own. The two servants were like a part of her family and she wanted to tell them the news in confidence. They deserved as much.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice," Elsa conveyed to Kai and Gerda who just arrived in her office.

It was just few minutes past eight a clock but the young queen knew that this time was one of the most demanding for the castle servants. Everything had to be cleaned up and readied for the next day before everyone went to bed and both Kai and Gerda had been there to organize the chaos that raged among the rest of the staff.

"Of course Your Majesty," Gerda replied, waving her hand casually as both her and Kai followed the young queen's request and seated themselves down next to her desk.

"Before we get to the matter at hand I would like to thank the both of you for making today so wonderful for me and Anna. It wouldn't have been possible without you."

"It really wasn't that big of a deal, Your Majesty," Kai started. "We merely helped Miss Anna to fulfil the vision she had, it was really her who organized it all—"

"Nevertheless…" Elsa raised her hand to stop Kai from talking any further. "Thank you. I can speak for both Anna and I that we enjoyed our time today immensely and no matter how little you think of your contribution, know that I appreciate it greatly."

Elsa paused for a moment to let her sentence sink in and smiled patiently when she saw the pair of servants smile in kind. "And in private, it's Elsa for you two. It just sounds silly to me to be called  _'Her Majesty'_  by the two of you."

Both senior servants' smiles widened even more seeing the little girl they raised under the noble queen façade.

"Now…" Elsa started, taking in a deep breath. "…to the reason I actually called you here."

Even out of the corner of her eye Elsa could notice the worried expression on the faces of the servant couple caused by her sudden change in mood. The young queen closed her eyes for a brief moment trying to find a good way to start with her explanation, but she felt as if all the words she ever learned suddenly dissolved from her mind.

"Please know that I have given this a lot of thought and I am not just acting out on a confused whim." She briefly glanced up to meet their troubled glances before continuing. "A-and I would not have pursued this if I wasn't completely certain that it is what I want."

_They must be so worried. Just get it over with._

Elsa took a deep breath and look at them a small frown draping her features. "Anna and I are…romantically involved." She looked down in her lap twiddling her gingers nervously. "A-and I fully intend to pursue our relationship further." It took all of her courage to lift her head back up to meet their eyes again.

"Both of you showed me you accept me f-for what I am…" The first few sniffs and sobs started to shake Elsa's frame, breaking her voice yet she still continued. She had to tell them what was on her heart. "I am sorry I h-have to p-put you through it again but…b-but you are like a family to me a-and right now I need your s-support."

The young queen did her best to suppress her sobs and whimpers and looked up over her somewhat teary eyes at the pair of servants, praying to the gods for them to take it well. Both seemed taken back by the news, no one shedding a word, leaving the room in silence and getting Elsa more worried by the second.

While Kai had looked flustered with visible beads of sweat running down his forehead as he tugged on his collar, Gerda just stared into empty space without movement with the exception of slight twitching of her eyebrows. She looked as if she was deep in thought about something very painful.

The quiet was hurting Elsa's confidence in a positive outcome even more than an actual harsh rejection would and so she decided to cut the silence. "G-Gerda…?" She spoke softly in concern both for her and of what she had to say about what Elsa just shared with them.

The female servant suddenly snapped out of her contemplation and met Elsa with a startled expression. "I-I…uh…" She struggled to form words. When Kai laid a his hand on hers and they both looked at each other the purely mental exchange that followed made Elsa believe that Gerda's husband knew exactly what was bothering her.

"E-Elsa, can you excuse us for just a moment?" Kai conveyed to the blonde, the serious expression in his eyes assuring her of the importance of his request.

Elsa gulped. Was her news really that hard to swallow? Sudden fear gripped her heart at the thought of the two people she knew her whole life not approving of her choice. She knew that if their relationship came to light there would bound to be some people who wouldn't agree with it but getting that reaction from Kai and Gerda felt as if a rusted blade was pushing against her heart.

She nodded and gestured towards the door looking through tears as the two servants left, Kai holding his wife around her shoulders. As soon as the door closed Elsa broke down in tears. It felt as if her worst fears had just came true.

The only other people, with the exception of her friends and Anna, who had she counted on with support had just had to leave the room after hearing her confession. If this was how her most entrusted servants took it than how could she hope for the rest of the kingdom to accept it?

The distraught blonde wiped the tears from her eyes and got up, walking around the room trying to calm herself down. How could she though? All her hopes of a peaceful life with Anna had just been shattered. Who would now help her if she couldn't count on the people closest to her?

The idea of escape from the kingdom with Anna appeared again in her mind only to be crushed under more fear, guilt and pain. Fear of the future of the kingdom. Guilt of what her parents would think, seeing her so selfishly leaving her realm in disarray. Pain of the possibility of leaving her home and everyone and everything she ever knew behind.

The crackling of frost on the floor was what pulled Elsa out of her desperate thoughts. She looked at her feet only to find the ground beneath them covered in slowly expanding frost.

_No, no, no…_

Elsa stepped back several steps in shock only to have the ice follow her, trailing under every step she took. The blonde bumped into the table with her mid-back and leaning against it in surprise. The ice crawled over the wood from under her hands, crackling and filling the room with sharp snapping sounds.

The young queen panicked and pulled away from the table looking around for her gloves.  _They always helped_. She pulled open the drawer of her desk, in turn freezing it in place, but her gloves weren't there.  _Where are they?_  Elsa hadn't put them on in so long. She didn't have to.

Her breathing became sporadic and the blonde couldn't find the power to calm it down so she could take a full breath. She brushed against the arm rest of her desk chair and bolted away in in fright as spikes of ice crackled up and over its surface.

Elsa dragged herself back to her feet in the center of the room overlooking the spreading ice that slowly started crawling up the walls. The blonde closed her eyes and started breathing through her nose to calm herself down.

_Remember what you learned. Channel it. Let it out._

Memories of her training came back to her and she opened her eyes again. Elsa put her hands close together her palms and fingers forming a small arch.

_Think of what makes you feel better. Let it help you._

The ice crackled and snapped as it spread further and further throughout the room but Elsa ignored it focusing only on the one thing that was her talisman. The one thing that always made her feel better. The one thing she loved with all of her heart. Love so strong to break the darkest fear.

Elsa opened her eyes. The room was exactly the way as Kai and Gerda left it. No ice, no frost, not even a splash of water. The blonde sighed in relief and looked at her hands. In her grasp was a small ice figure of the one she loved. With a smile so warm, Elsa wondered how the ice hadn't melted.

The young queen walked to her desk and put the small smiling Anna in the opened drawer. The door suddenly opened and Elsa looked up to see Kai slip inside.

"Elsa?" he asked with worried expression.

The blonde was confused at first but then she realized that at the very least her eyes must've been read and her face paled from her panic episode. Elsa wiped the corners of her eyes and sniffled back a sob. "Y-yes?" she breathed out, her voice shattering in fear of what was he about to say to her.

However, instead of the harsh words she had expected she received a hug. Elsa blinked a few times to reassure herself that this was real and with a wave of relief and happiness she fully returned the embrace clutching the man tightly.

"Elsa I'm so sorry we left you like that." Kai rubbed her back gently. "We didn't know it would take you like this." The blonde smiled through the sobs and tears of joy still not letting go even slightly. "We don't mind that you and Anna have feelings for each other. What monsters would we be if we stood in the way of something like that?"

Elsa pulled away confused, feeling her chest being shaken by a hiccup. "B-but why did you leave then? I thought—"

Kai gestured to a chair and led Elsa to it so she could sit down while he brought his own closer to her. "Elsa, first and foremost I want to tell you that no matter what…" He gently grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "…Gerda and I won't ever give up on you. We take you as much of a part of our family as you take us."

Elsa sniffled as a smile slowly spread over her face. "You somewhat took us by surprise today but don't think for a second that we would ever abandon you, let alone because of who you choose to be with. And even though we may have not noticed your true feelings for one another we can see how you and Anna are making each other happy and for what it's worth Elsa…" Kai patted the back of her hand. "…we are happy for you."

"It is worth quite a lot." Elsa chuckled through her tears and both of them smiled at each other warmly. "But…" Elsa spoke nervously. There was still the matter of what had transpired and she needed an answer. "…does Gerda really think so too?" she voiced quietly, her brows forming a slight frown.

"Of course," Kai replied without hesitation.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

Kai sighed and hung his head looking as I he was choosing the right words to explain. "Elsa…Gerda had a sister."

"Alright…" Elsa nodded not really sure where he was going with that.

"When her sister was about Anna's age she revealed to her family that she…that she preferred the company of women."

"Oh…" She breathed out a picture of what probably followed forming in her mind.

"Gerda's parents unfortunately didn't take the news very well and her sister ran away from home soon after that." He met her eyes with a pained expression. "That was almost half a century ago. Gerda hasn't heard of her since."

A sudden feeling of guilt and sorrow filled Elsa's heart. "Gods…I-I had no idea."

"You are the only other person besides me who knows Elsa." The young queen frowned, realizing how hard it must've been for Gerda to have be reminded of such a horrid memory. "She just needs some time to cope with the bad memories. But we both like Anna and wish you two nothing but the best, please know that Elsa."

Elsa smiled and hugged the senior servant in thanks making a mental note to do the same courtesy for Gerda as soon as it was possible. Elsa knew the pain of losing someone and Gerda was one of the people who helped her get through it. Now was her time to repay the favor.

"Now," Kai stated as they parted and leaned back in their chairs. "Let's talk business."

Elsa smiled humming in amusement. He always started her classes with that statement.

"I presume you already thought about how to make your relationship possible." Kai started putting on his teacher face, the one that Elsa had seen so many times growing up.

"Yes, but I haven't found any way how to deal with the fact that Anna is…well a woman," she confessed.

Kai only shook his head. "Not relevant right now – when we don't know how to complete one part of a task…?" He asked and gestured for Elsa to continue.

"We move on to the next part." She finished the sentence that was put in her mindset since childhood.

Kai only nodded smiling. The mind dancing had just begun. "Forget Anna is a woman. Think of her as merely your suitor. She is still a commoner – what about it?"

"As a queen I can grant her a piece of land and raise her into a nobility status," Elsa answered quickly. This part she had thought through already. "This would make it legal for me to marry her."

Kai nodded, crossing his arms. "Mhmm, there are several lower peerages that she could be granted without problem. She had saved you on several occasions from danger, that alone would be worth a title in anyone's eyes." Elsa nodded. "But…" Kai raised his finger making Elsa frown thinking over what she might've missed. "Nobility status or not the other nobles would still see her as a peasant made noble. She would be still be commoner who was granted her status rather than being born to it. Although the marriage would be possible the highborn wouldn't necessarily approve of it."

Elsa nodded in agreement. This part had slipped through her fingers. She was still the queen and anyone would respect her decision to marry even the lowest noble in Arendelle but she knew that the contentment of the nobility was not to be trifled with. Especially with such a mark on her rule in the form of the summer's winter it would be better not to anger the nobles.

"S-so what do we do?" Elsa stuttered, seeing no other way out of this.

"When do nobles shut up?" Kai said with a smile.

Elsa gasped and grinned at yet another proverb from her studies of politics with Kai. "When you outrank them!" she exclaimed, making the man nod in approval. It all clicked nicely together now. "If we could get Anna to a high enough nobility status to outclass most of our nobility it would put her in much better position for us two to be able to marry."

She pondered. It wasn't going to be so easy. High pedigrees weren't just falling from the skies and most of the higher positions of power within Arendelle had already been filled. She pulled out the map of Arendelle from her desk and laid it over her desk.

"But what title could she get? The rule over any border province is out of question; not one of the border counts would give up his position for anything and even if he did, Anna was born in the Crown Lands, the people of neither border county would accept her as their ruler."

Elsa kept glancing up and down the map, searching for a plot of land big enough to give Anna a higher nobility status but to no avail. She sunk in her chair. "There's nothing. There's no estate big enough to get Anna the status we need."

Kai smirked and leaned over the map. "Elsa, Elsa…" he said, tapping on the Crown Lands on the map. "Always missing what's right under your nose."

Elsa frowned in thought and stared at the map dumbfounded. Than the thought hit her and she bolted up from her chair, slamming her palm over the map. "The Crown Lands! They still don't have a warden! The position of Viscount is empty since Lord Adam and Lady Belle left; Kai you're a genius!"

Kai only waved his hand dismissively. "Only a humble servant to Her Majesty," he joked and added a small bow. Elsa chuckled both at his antics and at what his idea meant for her and Anna.

"But we are not out of the woods yet," Kai warned her. "We can safely presume that neither of the Border Counts would seek the position of a Viscount for himself."

Elsa agreed. Even though the title of Viscount was one of the highest statuses in the kingdom it was more of an honorary position rather than a strong positions of power. It also consisted of a fair amount of busy work.

Where the Border Counts handled the matters of their individual regions within the kingdom the Viscount was responsible with receiving and handling all of these reports before presenting them to the monarch or the designated officials like the Royal Treasurer for example.

The Viscount was also responsible for handling the affairs within the Crown Lands that didn't require the direct attention of the monarch. In all reality this title was probably created so that the monarch could lay back from their duties and let someone else handle it for them.

The title of Viscount could be obtained with either one of the Border Counts volunteering for the position or by the monarch directly assigning anyone of their choosing into the position. The latter however had to be voted in favor of for it to pass. The voting body consisted of all the Border Counts and the monarch with everyone's vote having the same weight.

Bottom line no Border Count would give up his warm place as a warden of an entire region of the kingdom to be basically the Crown's lackey.

"Yes, but we still have to get their votes to pass Anna as the new… _Viscountess_." She pondered for a moment at the title. "I believe she'd be the very first."

Kai nodded. "Yes, I think that she would. And indeed we need their votes but the Counts aren't stupid. If they see that Anna is good for the part they will vote for her. A stable and well organized kingdom is good for everyone and moreover they will be happy to have the voting finally over. Not one of them wants to risk being picked to be the new Viscount. The others would vote for him just to protect their own positions."

"But how do we make Anna fit the position?"

"Simple. We will teach her."

Elsa looked at Kai and cocked her eyebrow. "Teach her?"

"Indeed," he responded. "We will teach Anna the ways of the court, the relations between the noble houses, the trade treaties of our kingdom, the inner workings of the state, the nature of individual Border Counties, the full law of the land. Most of these things she will have to know anyway if she is to marry you.

"This position could give her a good head start and view into what awaits her if she is to become your wife. Anna strikes me as a bright girl if only from the amount of books she brought with her to the castle. I have no problem with teaching Anna and I think that when we learn the basics she could start helping you with royal duties.

"This also profits you both. Anna will help make your workload lighter and she in turn will get more experience in the process. When she starts in her position you could both work together on the matters of the state." Kai smiled at the blonde. "Just like your mother and father."

Elsa was taken back a little by the statement, but the more she thought about it the wider her smile got. "Thank you Kai," she finally breathed out moved by the sentiment.

They both talked for some time sorting the details of the arrangements they planned. Elsa would talk the matter over with Anna, and if she would concede to it her education would start as soon as possible. It would take a year of hard work at the very least to get her to be presentable for the Border Counts but Elsa was certain that Anna was willing to put her all into it as well as await their time to be together.

"We still haven't solved the problem of Anna being a woman," Elsa remarked when they finished their planning. "Both in her effort to marry me and getting the title she will be heavily disadvantaged by that fact."

Kai sighed and nodded. "This is a thing we can do nothing about. Sometimes you have to be the one to make the first step for things to change."

"Like Angus III," Elsa remarked earning a respective nod from Kai.

Angus III was an Arendelle king who nearly eight hundred years ago in 4318AF proclaimed the throne to be inheritable by the first born descended of the monarch, no matter their gender, an act heavily criticized at the time but grown accustomed to in today's time.

_And I'm ready to make my first step towards change._

* * *

 

Anna had been more than happy with how today turned out. She was set on making it a great day for both her and Elsa but in reality it was the blonde that had made it unforgettable. The redhead smiled to herself and sighed contently, remembering the moment that will resonate with her till the rest of her life.

" _I love you Anna."_

As soon as Elsa spoke those words, any restrain Anna felt about not being able to express the very same kind of devotion flew out the window. The very sentiment behind those words was made so much more powerful by coming from the still socially fearful Elsa. If she was ready to make Anna her first the redhead had no more reason to hold back and graciously responded in kind.

Anna had to admit thought that she was a bit worried that Elsa was going to reveal their relationship to Kai and Gerda, but she concluded that was only her mind throwing the worst possible outcomes her way to spook her. She only hoped they would take it well.

Anna sighed, repelling the dark thoughts and prepared for bed. She put on her nightgown and blew out all the candles, keeping only one so she could find her way to the bed. This night Anna was going to sleep completely relaxed, the first time in a long time.

She was just about to blow out the last candle when four irregularly loud knocks broke the silence that draped her room.

 _Who could it be?_  Anna pondered.  _Elsa would just slip in and Kristoff's already fast asleep._

"One moment!" she called out, deciding to get up so the unknown visitor, whoever they might be, wouldn't catch her just in her nightgown. Putting on a silky robe and grabbing the candle on her nightstand she walked to the door.

"Hello Anna!" came the answer from seemingly joyful Apprentice just as she opened the door. "I wanted to greet you with  _goodnight_  but that would just sound weird."

"Umm hi…" Anna responded in kind, confused as to what his reasons were to be there. "Can I help you?"

"What me?" He grinned in amusement. "The only reason I'm here is because of you silly."

"M-me?" Anna stuttered, puzzled at his answer.

He nodded and stared at her for several seconds as if hoping she would remember. "Magic…?" He offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, realizing what he had in mind and simultaneously getting excited. "But I thought that you were…" She gulped before finishing her sentence.  _Depressed? Sad? In the downer?_  "…busy?" she finally managed.

"Nah." He shrugged with a smirk. "Now is just the best time to try out what we want to do. So may I?" He nodded towards the door.

"Ooh of course." Anna got out of the door way and let him pass. "How did you get here without a candle?" she asked, looking back into the dark hallway. She could barely see a few feet in front of her.

"I can see in the dark," he answered plainly.

"Really?" Anna looked at him with eyes full of curiosity.

"Nah I'm just pulling your leg. I thought I could make it here without it since it's just down the hall but I'm pretty sure I knocked over at least one thing on my way here."

Anna chuckled and shook her head while she went about lighting more candles around the room. "So how will we do this?" she questioned when she was done, setting the candle in her hand down on her nightstand.

"You have the memory crystal I gave you?"

Anna nodded and removed the emerald glowing crystal from her nightstand drawer. In the dimly lit room the stone glowed with brilliant rays of dark green light.

"Great. Sit on the bed however you like, just make yourself comfortable," John said, gesturing towards the bed. Anna leaned against the pillows and breathed out a deep breath as she sunk into them.

"Alright keep the stone in your hand. You don't have to clench it just hold it. Now all you need to do is to fall asleep. The crystal will start working once your mind is dormant. You don't have to be afraid, it won't be much different from regular dreams only these ones will be memories of events that had really happened. Do you understand?"

Anna nodded and exhaled deeply before closing her eyes and relaxing. It took her a few minutes before her tired mind drifted into deep slumber.

The experience the redhead awakened to indeed wasn't that different from ordinary dreams. Anna could still see everything transpiring around her as if she was right there. People talked to her, she visited places, rode a horse, swung a sword, even used magic but she couldn't really focus on any of it completely. It was as if her body acted on its own with her only spectating it.

It felt exactly like a dream. Only where dreams were varied and each one of them different these all revolved with her in the middle of them. She kept meeting the same people and walked through places she had been through before and although every experience was different it was really as though she was watching the everyday life of some person.

The real fun part started when she began visiting a grand building, or maybe a temple of some sorts. The entrance was lined with many pillars, reminding Anna of Greek architecture. Was that where she was?

In that building she learned magic. And she wasn't by far the only student. From what she had seen and experienced it felt as if an entire army of future wizards had trained there. She returned to the school often, even more often than other students.

She couldn't really make out what anyone was saying to her. All the events swept by so fast and she always saw only glimpses of what could've been months of the person's life. From what she could tell she was very obsessed with learning the arcane arts. She still trained with all the students in the great hall but she often saw herself practicing with only a few individuals in a manner much more intense than what the other students had experienced.

All of the sudden the visions of days long past faded away and Anna found herself being gently shook. "Wha—" She blinked and rubbed her eyes. The room was still the same as when she fell asleep. John sat on the bed next to her smiling.

"Very nice for a first try but it's time to wake up."

Anna grunted and stretched as she sat back up. "You didn't have to wake me up so early, it was just starting to get interesting."

John shook his head with a smirk. "Anna you slept for two hours."

"Wha-at?" Anna breathed out in disbelief.  _Two hours?_  Her experience felt more like a few minutes at best.

"Time you spent in there won't seem the same as the one in here. The crystal is putting a whole new set of memories in your head. It throws your brain out of focus." He patted her hand with the crystal in her palm. "It's also a tiring exercise for your body and that's why it's best to do it at this time so you can get some proper sleep right away."

Hearing those words Anna just then realized that she indeed was pretty tired. "So can I now throw fireballs?" she asked sleepily.

John chuckled. "No, no, no, it will take a few weeks before your body will be able to reenact the precise exercises from the muscle memory. You just have to be patient."

"But I know how to do it! It was like…like…" Anna tried to remember how it looked and how it felt summoning a ball of fire in her hand. She had done it just moments ago. But the memory faded away, now barely imaginable. Just like a dream.

"You won't be able to recall those memories, that's not how this works," the Apprentice reassured the confused redhead. "Our minds can't handle two sets of memories at the same time but our brain will still compensate for both." He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "We can speak more of this tomorrow, but now you better get some sleep alright?"

Anna nodded and watched as John got up. "You mind if I borrow this?" He pointed at the candle on her nightstand. The redhead snickered and obliged. They both wished each other goodnight and John left for his room.

Anna laid there on the bed in darkness, the green crystal in her hand being the only source of light to illuminate the room. She stared for a moment at the glittering stone before she put it inside her drawer and got under the covers. She could not wait for the next day.

* * *

 

"We don't do assassinations palm," the giant bulk of a man answered. "That's not the kind of work we get hired for."

"Yes but you hunt witches, hmm?" the scrawny guy countered, leaning over the table.

The giant man grinned. "That we do. Witches, wizards, giants, dragons and all that magic shite. Am I right boys?" He raised his flagon and the whole tavern chanted in agreement.

"Well my master would have a job for you. The queen he is after also happens to be a witch, you see."

The giant man grinned, his pearly white teeth shining like starts in the night's sky as he patted the scrawny guy's shoulder with his bear like hands, nearly slamming the guy to the table in the process. "Then why didn't you say so right away pal? That's a different story!" He scratched his chin with a low hum. "But queen witch mate…that won't be an easy job. I hope your master has the money to afford it."

"Money isn't the issue here," the scrawny guy said and threw a pouch on the table, gold coins spilling out in the process. The giant man grinned and nodded in agreement at the sum. "Take this as a down payment. You will get triple once you're done."

The giant man reached for the pouch only to be halted by the scrawny guy. "But we want her alive."

"Alive?" the giant man said in disbelief. "I don't know if you understand what service it is my company offers." He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. His stern expression somewhat faltered when another pouch of coin landed on the table.

Several minutes later the giant man walked out of the inn to find one of his lackeys. "James," he said to his half-drunk second in command. "Round up the boys. Vacation's over. We're movin' on."

James suddenly fully came to at the command. "Certainly sir, how many will we take?"

The giant man scratched his chin and spat to the side. "All of them."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a surprise prepared for you lot!
> 
> There is only so much I can tell within the context of the story and I recently realized that the world I have in mind and all its history and important events that influence the story are too many to fit in the chapters smoothly.
> 
> So I had an idea about making maps and lore for the story. I already have the basic 4 maps done - it's Corona, Arendelle, Highland kingdom of Scotland and a cut out map of Europe that features those 3 countries without the entirety of the rest of the continent - I don't want to create backstories to all the countries, that'd drive me nuts.
> 
> It won't be as though that if you don't check them and their information out you won't be able to understand the story BUT they will give you a greater insight of how the world around our characters looks like and works like.
> 
> This story is very important for me and I want to give you as much information about the world as possible!


	19. Chapter 19

Anna woke up in a cheerful mood, the events of yesterday leaving her overly excited and eager for more. From the amazing time she had spent with Elsa and her heart-melting confession to the incredible dream like session with the memory stone, her day yesterday was simply marvelous.

She jumped out of bed, vigorous and upbeat, and went on to tame her locks that as always had run wild throughout the night. When she was done brushing her hair and had started braiding it into pig tails, she remembered Elsa's endeavor she had set on after their shared day together.

The redhead frowned slightly. Kai and Gerda were more than happy with helping her make yesterday an amazing time for both her and Elsa, but how they would react to their relationship was something she was unsure of.

Anna had only ever shared their secret with her brother who accepted it and supported both of them, but that experience could hardly mean that everyone would react the same way. Granted Merida was on the same boat as him from what Elsa had told her and even a bystander like John seemed unfazed by their shared love.

_Kai and Gerda obviously care for Elsa_ , Anna thought.  _Maybe I'm just being anxious for no reason_.

She decided to stop that train of thought right there and visit Elsa as soon as she was finished in the library. In an effort to occupy her thoughts with something else, Anna recalled her time yesterday with John and the enchanting experience with the memory stone.

She glanced back through the mirror at her nightstand on which said stone was now resting. The thrill of excitement rushed through her at the thought that she would have another session with the Apprentice tonight.

_Oooh, I can't wait to tell Elsa all about this!_

Her excitement was short lived however as she remembered John telling her that the practice could be dangerous. Anna wasn't afraid, of course, but she knew that Elsa would be. After all she knew the feeling quite well herself. And even though Anna was doing this to keep Elsa safe the blonde would rather sacrifice her safety than have anything happen to her.

_Perhaps telling her right now isn't such a good idea,_  Anna pondered and started braiding her second pig tail.  _I know! I can do this in secret, and when I'm finally capable of protecting her I can present it to her as a surprise! She won't be able to keep me from it by then._

Anna grinned at the idea.  _And if it turns out to be too dangerous I'll just stop. There! Problem solved!_

Anna wasn't so keen on keeping things from Elsa, especially at this point of their relationship, but she was doing this for a good reason. Protecting Elsa was her upmost priority.

_Like a knight protecting her princess_. Anna went back in her mind to the fond memories of the Golden Snowflake novel.

She let her mind wonder what possible skills and abilities she could learn from the emerald crystal. Memories of epic novels and fantasy tomes flooded her mind. Could she really be like one of the heroes of those stories?

_Sorceress Anna,_ she pondered but wrinkled her nose.  _Maybe Anna the Archmage?_  She skimmed through her mind for all the various titles she had ever read in books before her eyes widened at the perfect one.

Anna finished her pig tail and put her hands on her hips while puffing out her chest in a victorious pose. "Anna the Enchantress!" She grinned at the nice ring of the title. The low toll of the clock in her room announced seven a clock, breaking Anna away from her day dreaming.

"Oh shoot!" she exclaimed, bolting out of her room towards the library and almost bumping into one of the maids that was carrying a tray with her breakfast.

"I-I'm so sorry I'm late miss—" the maid apologized but Anna just waved her hand and grabbed a croissant from the tray, shoving half of it in her mouth in a hurry.

"Rwon't wowy abou ib!" Anna mumbled with her cheeks filled with the sweet pastry. She gulped it down and put the other half of the croissant back on the tray. "Have the rest on me, I've gotta dash!"

And flashing the dumbfounded maid a grin Anna picked up speed and headed for the library.

"I didn't expect you to show up today," Elsa spoke softly and eased her grip on John's waist as he slowed the horse from a gallop to a trot. "You seemed quite… flustered when we returned."

The ginger looked over his shoulder to give her a small smile. "I just…needed some time to think." He turned his gaze ahead once more. "And I'm sorry for putting you through such danger."

The guilt and regret in his voice was audible. "You couldn't have known," She reassured him.

"Still…" He answered and looked back again. "I'm sorry."

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Apology accepted."

John smiled and turn his attention to the road again. Coming here almost every day Elsa began to recognize familiar landmarks. They would soon be at the entrance to the clearing where they trained.

"And thank you by the way."

Elsa cocked her eyebrow in question. "For what?"

"For saving us," John replied and turned his head back slightly. "I do know what would become of us if you wouldn't."

The blonde smirked. "That reminds me the time we first met. Only back then our roles were switched."

The ginger chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. I suppose that makes us even."

"Oh please, John." She nudged his back playfully. "We are friends, we don't play on being even." The sorcerer hadn't answered but Elsa somehow knew it brought a smile on his face. "Mainly because I could never repay you for helping me handle my powers," She teased

This however earned a chuckle out of the ginger. "Alright, alright." He shook his head in amusement. They rode for a while in comfortable silence, getting closer to their destination.

"So did you enjoy yesterday with Anna?" John broke the silence.

Elsa tensed, the question catching her off guard. She calmed herself somewhat when she remembered Anna mentioning that she had spoken with John yesterday, and her worry subsided. It was probably just a polite question.

"Y-yes, I did," she replied truthfully, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks.

"That's good, that's good…" John replied. "You two go great together."

Elsa's eyes widened and her blushing face immediately paled. "Y-you know about us?" she breathed out quietly.

"Well I had my suspicions but  _now_  I know for sure." He shot her a smile back but frowned slightly when he saw her worried expression. "Hey, don't worry. I approve, alright?"

"Y-you don't mind?" Elsa questioned, looking up in both hope and confusion.

"I've been around for some time now and I have seen a few things…" he countered and slowed the horse into a walk. "And two people being happy together was never a reason for alarm."

Elsa smiled in relief and newfound happiness. She could only hope that everyone else would have the same reaction when she and Anna would come out with their relationship. She had to laugh when John stopped the horse and climbed down.

"It's funny. Yesterday Anna told me that she thinks we won't hear anything from you for some time and today you tell me this."

John hummed in amusement and extended his hand to help her climb down as well. "Well she did seem pretty surprised yesterday when I—" His sentence was left unfinished when he was pulled back with a knife pressed against his throat.

"John!" Elsa shouted fearfully. Still on horseback, she had a clear view of two rugged looking men who emerged from within the trees to join their comrade who was now holding a knife to the sorcerer's neck.

"Now let's nobody do anything stupid, eh?" Said the one holding John in a low growly voice. "You love, give us your gold or this one here gets it." He emphasized by scratching the ginger's neck slightly, the blade leaving a sore red mark.

Elsa gasped sharply at the action and with fear gripping her heart she looked at John, not knowing what to do. The stern look the Apprentice gave her only reassured her he had no way of getting out of this mess himself.

" _Well_?!" The man raised his voice. "We ain't gonna wait all day!"

Elsa shivered and gulped. She quickly pondered what to do. She realized that the hooded cloak was probably the reason why none of these men recognized her and took both of them as simple messengers. She weighed the option of revealing her true identity, but given the nature of these men she expected that would only make matters worse. She did not want to give them the opportunity to keep her hostage for ransom.

"W-we don't have any gold." Being clueless of how to proceed she chose to tell the truth.

"You take us for fools?" The bandit leader spat and nodded towards the horse. "The saddle has the Royal Messenger insignia and so do your cloaks. You're tellin' me that the crown's personal messengers have no money to speak of?"

Elsa froze in place, any ideas of how to get out of this escaping her mind. Being it any other situation she would use her magic but with the man holding the knife to John's throat she knew she wouldn't be quick enough.

"I-I…" she stuttered, at a complete loss of words.

"Fuck this! Ed, go search her," the leader shouted to one of his goons. "And you better not try anything missy," he said while pressing the knife closer to John's throat.

When one of the two men started approaching her Elsa knew she needed to act. She couldn't risk the man recognizing her as she knew that would only made the matters worse. She clenched her fists and prepared herself to use her powers as the man came closer and closer towards her.

When he came right next to her, aligned perfectly with his boss standing a few feet behind him, Elsa made her move. She thrust her hand forwards and a powerful gust of freezing wind sent the man in front of her flying back and colliding with John and the bandit leader. While the three men scrambled on the ground the last of the bandits pulled back his bow.

"A witch!" he called out before releasing the arrow. Thanks to his frightened call and in a mix of both fear and instinct Elsa managed to blast the arrow away and raise several frozen spikes in front of the archer, effectively driving him to flight in fear.

As she looked back to the scene where just a moment ago the three men wrestled on the ground she could now see John holding the bandit leader down with the knife that just moments ago threatened his own life pressed against the outlaw's neck.

Looking around she could see no sign of the other man, and she figured he probably followed suit with his comrade and fled into the woods. Elsa climbed down from the horse and removed her hood, the eyes of the brigand on his knees widening at the sight. "Y-your Majesty…" he rasped fearfully.

As Elsa began to approach him with a furious look on her face she could see the man shiver and trying to back away but a firm press of the knife against his neck made him stay still. When Elsa stood towering over the outlaw the man bowed his head and stared on the ground. Out of respect, fear, or both Elsa didn't know.

She looked at John who was now sporting a slight bruise under his left eyes. His smile and silent nod made Elsa sure he was alright. In a wordless exchange John beckoned towards the man before looking back at her. Elsa confirmed with a firm nod and pursing her lips she took a step back. John moved the knife away from the man's throat and with a firm kick he send him landing on his hands and knees before the blonde.

The man took only a small glance at Elsa's stern expression before plunging his face to the ground at her feet. "I-I'm so sorry Your Majesty, we had no idea i-it was you."

This statement made a wave of anger wash over Elsa. "And if it wasn't that would make it acceptable to rob an innocent traveler?" she exclaimed much louder than she anticipated.

The man only continued shivering and kept his face down. The blonde was furious. Here they were mere miles from the capital itself and this man and his comrades had the gall to ambush and steal from her subjects at her very doorstep. If people were bold enough to do this here how did it look in the rest of the kingdom?

Suddenly Elsa had the steepest punishments for this man in mind. She wanted him to pay. She wanted him to see the error of his ways. She wanted to make him an example for…for…

Elsa's face softened when she saw the small steam clouds coming from John's lips. She looked down at her hands that, which she hadn't realized until then, were tightly clenched into fists. She opened them and sighed, calming herself down.

The criminal still needed to be taken care of however. Elsa pursed her lips and, putting on the best stern expression she could muster she knelt on one knee. "Now listen here." she grabbed the brigand's face in her palm making sure to have her hand feel cold as ice.

"You and your friends will go back to whatever place you call home and if I ever hear about another theft within these woods I will leave no stone unturned until we've found you. And when that happens you will loath the day you ever set foot here!"

The bandit nodded franticly, a cold sweat staining his frightened face. "Yes, yes! We'll leave, you'll never hear from us again, I swear!"

Elsa let go of the man and stood up. "Good. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The man wasted no time and, stumbling over his feet several times, he bolted straight back to the woods. The blonde sighed, finally being able to let down her threatening mask. How did it come to this? Robbers so close near the capital? How come nobody had let her know?

The subjects were more than welcome to leave notes of any ills or requests they had at the castle, so how did it happen that something like this never got her attention? She had to admit that the collection of lists and letters of requests that Kai left in her study from time to time had grown significantly bigger since lord Viscount Adam had left his office.

He certainly made her job much easier, but what more was he had a way with people. He understood them. He knew what they wanted, what they needed. A skill that Elsa feared she lacked. She wished nothing more than the happiness of her people but she couldn't help but acknowledge that the years of isolation had made her somewhat distant from the daily lives of everyday people.

The people accepted her, yes, but she could sometimes still see the ever-present worry in the eyes of her staff. The little glimmer of fear just beyond their eyes, the dread of what she was deep inside. And since Elsa didn't want to hurt anybody, she didn't know how to approach them either. How to make them feel at ease in her presence. How to make them laugh and lighten up. How to make them see her as more than an Ice Queen.

And Elsa needed that. She needed to perceive the world from the viewpoint of her subjects if she wanted to really help them. She wanted to get to know them, to walk among them without them bowing down in fear and respect. She wanted them to accept her as one of their own, not as someone cold and inaccessible towering overhead.

But to get there she needed help. Just now did Elsa realize how much she needed Anna as her Viscountess. Not just to help her with duties but to help her overcome her own anxiety. Because if there was a person who had a way with people, it was Anna.

"Hey…" Elsa looked up at John who put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Elsa frowned and nodded. "Yeah…" she breathed out and hugged herself tightly. "Did I do the right thing?" she asked, looking up at him, her sad eyes begging for some kind of confirmation or comfort.

John stared at her in silence for a few moments before finally answering. "Sometimes your choices can end up hurting others and sometimes they can end up saving lives. But that's the judgment of fate, it's nothing a man can dictate."

The ginger gestured towards the woods. "You could've easily ended their lives but you chose not to. You could've easily had them punished for their crimes yet you chose not to. Instead you gave them a second chance." He rested both his hands on each of Elsa's shoulders and, looking at her with a smile, he continued. "Mercy is never a bad decision."

Elsa pondered on the answer for just a moment and finding a strange comfort in it she smiled. "Thank you."

John smirked and patted her shoulder with a nod. "And thank  _you_  for saving me again." Elsa chuckled slightly at that remark. "Let's get back, I think that was enough excitement for one day."

The blonde couldn't help but agree and soon they were on their way back to the castle. As Elsa clung to John during the bumpy ride her curious mind couldn't help but wonder. "Have  _you_  ever made a bad decision?"

For a moment Elsa thought John maybe hadn't heard her as he gave her no answer but after a while she got her reply. "Many times," she heard in a certain yet audibly somber voice.

And so she pressed on to make her mind clear on the matter. "And how did you know they were bad?"

"Good decisions don't usually end up taking lives."

The answer made Elsa feel uneasy. They spent the rest of the way back in silence.

"Gerda?" the young queen spoke softly to get the older woman's attention.

When Elsa returned to the castle and separated with her companion she decided to have Anna over for lunch to fill her in on the plan she and Kai thought of. She could've called for Kai to arrange it for her but she knew that Gerda would be in the kitchens around this time and she wanted to pay her a visit.

The older woman turned around on the spot, visibly surprised to see her. "Oh, Your Majesty." She gestured to two young girls currently working around the kitchen. "You two go get flour for the dough." Once the girls were gone and the two were left alone she continued. "So what brings you here, dear?"

"I…" Elsa's words caught in her throat. Not finding the courage to refer to yesterday's events just yet she decided to stall for some time before she could think a proper way of putting it. "I would like to share lunch with Anna today and I was wondering if you could perhaps make something for the two of us?"

The older woman smiled. "Oh of course dear, that's what I am here for." She chuckled, Elsa joining her although her laughter came out as a bit more nervous than she might've wanted. "You'll be having the meal in your study I presume?" Elsa confirmed with a small nod. "Alright, then you can expect it around noon. I will sent word to Miss Anna to join you once she's done helping master Yrvick."

"Thank you Gerda," Elsa replied shyly.

"Will there be anything else?"

Elsa gulped at the question and wiggled her fingers as she gazed down on her hands. It was now or never, and she just chose to get it over with. There was nothing to fear after all. "I-I…Thank you." She met the older woman's eyes. "For accepting me…a-and Anna…"

Elsa left the sentence unfinished but Gerda's reassuring smile and nod confirmed to her that she understood. "Of course dear," she said, patting her on the back of her hand once she took her palm in her own. "I'm sorry though, if I made you think I felt differently about you yesterday. It is that…just…well…"

Elsa saw the uncertainty and hurt in the older woman's eyes even though she tried to hide it by looking away. She squeezed her hand gently. "I'm sorry about your sister Gerda," she spoke softly and rubbed her shoulder. The elder servant looked back at her with a slight glitter in her eyes.

Elsa came in and hugged Gerda, the silent gesture saying more than words ever could in that moment. She could feel the women in her arms shiver ever so slightly which only led her to tighten her embrace.

"I won't let that happen," the other woman conveyed in a silent whisper. "Come hell or high water I won't let anything destroy your chance for happiness."

A smile of hope and solace slowly spread over the blonde's lips before she followed suit of the older woman and buried her face in her shoulder, letting the gleeful tears flow freely. For the first time in a long while she felt like a little child again with her mother there to console her.

No matter what pain and sorrow she had been through her mother was always there to drive away the fears and worries that tormented her. She was always there to tell her that everything would be alright. She was always there to help her. She was always there to hold her.

And for the longest time Elsa had been robbed of this feeling. No more.

"…and he even told me I did a great job when I was done!" Anna finished her description of her day so far.

She had promised the old librarian she would work over time today as to make up for the day she had spent with Elsa. However, it did not feel like a chore at all. On the contrary Anna could see that master Yrvick got used to and appreciated the help she gave him.

When she was done it was just about time for lunch and Anna was more than happy to take Elsa up on her invitation. Now after a hearty meal they were enjoying a pleasant conversation.

"I'm glad to hear that," Elsa replied with a smile and sipped her tea before setting it on a low table in between their chairs. "I knew that if there was anyone who could bring a little life to that library it was you."

Anna smiled, her cheeks blushing at the compliment. She went to raise her own cup to her lips to hide it. "And how was your day?" she quickly countered. "Anything interesting?"

The young queen seemed to ponder on it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing much," she answered. "I met with John though," she added and cradled her cup in her palms. "He was pretty lively."

"Oh yeah I kn—" Anna stopped herself midsentence, realizing that if she would reveal she already knew that from her and John's session yesterday she would simultaneously reveal the secret she tried to keep hidden. "I-I suspected that…" she decided to say.

"Really?" Elsa questioned and sipped her tea with a thoughtful frown. "I thought you said we won't see much of him for a while."

Anna gulped and felt her ears and the back of her neck starting to get hot. "Y-yes, I, well…" She shot her eyes around the room nervously. "May have overthought that…" she disclosed, hoping that Elsa wouldn't prompt her any further.

To her relief the blonde just hummed and nodded in agreement. Anna let out a quiet sigh and took a big swig of her tea. The guilty feeling that swelled within her from lying to her love wasn't pleasant by any stretch of the imagination. "So…how did it go yesterday?" The redhead changed the topic.

She immediately felt better when she saw the blonde smile. "It went well," she coyly admitted. "They support us."

Anna grinned happily.  _They support us. Us._  The mere thought of her and Elsa as being a couple made her heart exult in joy.

"And we figured out how we could make our marriage work."

The tea cup shook in Anna's hand, causing her to nearly drop it. She stared at Elsa in surprise. "R-really?"

The redhead was taken back by the current turn of events. She knew that Elsa would do her best to figure out a way of how to make their relationship work officially but she didn't expect a solution so soon. She was absolutely thrilled though.

Elsa rose from her chair and slowly walked towards Anna, making sure the redhead noticed the obvious sway of her hips on the way. "How would you…" she said, taking Anna's cup and putting it aside on the table. "…like to be…" She continued and sat down on the redhead's lap, making her gulp when she circled her neck with her arms. "…the very first Viscountess?"

Anna stiffened. "W-what?" The position of Viscount was well known among the people. It was basically a representative of the crown who you could come to with your problems and he would do his very best to fix them.

That was what most of the common folk knew about it however since Anna had been good friends with Belle, who was actually married to a Viscount. She learned there was much more to the position than just that.

"I-I…" she stuttered, but seeing her love's sad eyes she calmed herself and hugged the blonde's waist reassuringly. "I would be honored of course. Even more so if we could be together then. But I don't think I have the skills and expertise to handle it Elsa."

The blonde brightened up and chuckled. "I didn't mean you would take up the mantle right now silly," she chirped and landed a quick peck on Anna's forehead. "Kai and I would help you learn all the necessary savvy you would need and once you're ready you could try it." Elsa ran one of Anna's pigtails through her palm. "It would take some time and it wouldn't be easy—"

She was silenced by a single finger on her lips and the azure blue eyes met the emerald green ones. "I'll do it," Anna said simply and let her hand fall back to Elsa's waist. "I don't care how hard it'll be when I have  _you_  as a reward."

Elsa sighed and smiled lovingly before meeting her love's lips in a tender kiss. After a few moments of soft and gentle caressing, both girls pulled away and looked at each other with lovingly wide smiles draping their faces.

"Come," Elsa voiced merrily and got up. "We can have the very first lesson right now."

"L-lesson?" Anna stammered as Elsa pulled her up with a firm tug on her arm.

The blonde giggled. "Don't worry, nothing too strenuous today."

Anna followed Elsa to her desk and seated on a soundly prepared chair next to her. "It has recently come to my attention that the forests around the city may not be as safe as I thought."

"Yeah Kristoff used to take the northern passage when he went on a haul, but when he told me that some of his buddies got mugged there once I forced him to start taking a safer route."

Elsa sighed and nodded. "Well I want to change that. People shouldn't be scared to travel around on their own." Anna nodded in agreement. "So I decided I'll write a letter to each of the Border Counts as well as to the mayors of the major cities in the crownlands with a proposition to make a well regulated ranger force to keep the forests safe."

"That's a great idea Elsa!" Anna voiced in excitement.

The young queen smiled. "I know this won't put an end to banditry all together but it should scare off some of the smaller bands and more importantly keep potential new ones from forming."

Anna rubbed the blonde's shoulder. "It'll make the roads safer, that's for sure."

"Indeed," Elsa agreed. "So now to the letter." She reached to the top drawer of her desk and pulled it out. The redhead sitting so close to the drawer could hear the slight clink and a glitter of something small inside.

"What's this?" She questioned and reached inside, pulling out a small figure made of ice. With only one look she could see who it was supposed to resemble. "Is…is this me?" she asked, but seeing Elsa's shy expression and red cheeks she already knew the answer.

"Why would you have a mini me in your desk?" She chuckled in amusement and curiosity.

"I-it's a reminder," Elsa replied looking down in her lap.

"Reminder?"

The blonde played with her thumbs and her cheeks had become even more flushed before she found the courage to look up at the redhead. "So that I know that no matter what you'll always be with me."

Anna felt her heart melt with affection at the confession and went to hug the blonde close. "Oh Elsa…" She sighed into the silky blonde hair as she felt the older girl tighten the embrace. " _Always_. I promise."

Both girls separated with reddened faces and dazed smiles, the simple act of fondness bringing them ever so closer together.

"R-right." Elsa ended their dreamy moment and chuckled slightly. "The letter." She took out a clean parchment from the drawer before closing it and laid it down on the table, motioning for Anna to come closer.

When the redhead pulled her chair nearer Elsa took a quill and dipped it in an inkpot. "Now, when you are addressing a noble…"

"…clever, clever," Merida voiced absentmindedly as she tapped on her chin with her index finger. She looked up at Elsa who had one eyebrow cocked up in question. "The Viscountess idea I mean," she added and made her move on the chess board.

Elsa nodded as she observed her pick up one of her pawns and placed it next to the board with a satisfied smirk. "Yes…" she replied, observing the board.

When the young queen finished her letter she and Anna spent some more time in her study enjoying each other's company. Once the clock struck three they separated as Anna wanted to visit her brother and Elsa went to the royal scribes to have them transcribe the letter and then send it to every person on a list she left with the letter.

Elsa originally wanted to have some work done but as she was passing through the guest wing she decided she could pay Merida a visit and see to her paperwork later. It was still early in the afternoon and Elsa found herself much more relaxed and concentrated in the quiet of the night anyway.

The ginger princess was currently reading some book that the Apprentice lent her but she was still exhilarated to have Elsa over. Merida almost immediately prepared a chess board, challenging the blonde to a match or two.

Elsa gladly accepted, remembering the many hours they would spend staring at the black and white board making their moves. It seemed that Merida wanted to get back on Elsa for all the absolutely crushing defeats she suffered in their young age as even after two losses she didn't want to give up.

The two talked about their day during their games and Elsa shared with her the idea she and Kai came up with. Although the Scottish princess seemed to be completely focused on the game Elsa found that she still listened carefully to her every word.

"…Kai and I would take care of the necessary education…" Elsa said as she moved her bishop across the board, taking out Merida's knight in the process. "…we just have to hope people will come to terms with the fact she's a woman."

Merida scratched her head furiously, looking over the board in contemplation. "I'm sure it will work out Elsa," she comforted her and moved her pawn one space further.

"It will," Elsa agreed and moved her own pawn. "It has to."

Merida raised her eyes from the board and looked at Elsa giving her a reassuring smile which the redhead happily returned. "And what about you? Something interesting happen recently?"

Merida hummed lowly and leaned against her hand for a moment before taking her other knight and knocking out one of Elsa's pawns. "Actually, there is something I'd like to have your opinion on."

"Hmm?" Elsa questioned, turning her attention to the ginger.

Merida described to her the day she spent with John yesterday, doing her best not to rile up Elsa too much over the destroyed salad plates. "…and when we were about to say goodbye to each other there was like this…" Merida gesticulated with her hands to no effect. "… _weird pause_? I don't know how to describe it."

"Weird pause?" Elsa raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

Merida pouted. "Well I don't know how else to explain it!" She fell back into her chair and sighed. "I just felt so…awkward and embarrassed then."

Elsa narrowed her eyes as a picture began to form in her mind. "And John felt embarrassed too?"

"No he just wished me goodnight and left," she answered and slammed a resting cushion from the chair over her face. "I muft haf ooked ike a weido!" She mumbled through the thick fabric.

Elsa smirked at the embarrassed ginger. Maybe her own experience with Anna opened her eyes, or maybe she was only blind to her own attractions, but she could see clearly what was going on here. Even though she loved the princess dearly she thought it would be best to let her realize it on her own.

_And it will also be funnier._

"I don't know," Elsa finally voiced and moved her bishop to take out Merida's second knight. "Maybe you were just tired."

Merida put away the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, releasing a deep sigh. "Yeah maybe you're right," she agreed and turned her focus back to the board.

"But you should pay attention if it happens again," Elsa teased the pensive princess.

Merida nodded absentmindedly before a wide grin emerged on her face. "Maybe I should, but not as much attention as you should be using right now!" she announced victoriously and took out Elsa's queen with her pawn. The redhead leaned back into her chair with a smug smile on her face and crossed her legs.

"If you say so…" Elsa replied and moved her rook across the board. "Mate."

Merida's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she jumped out of her chair to examine the board. "What…how…?" She ran her eyes over the board before crashing her forehead against the table with a groan.

Elsa smiled mischievously. "Care for another game?"

After several moments of silence she received a defeated and desperate "Yes."

"A Vicountess?!" Kristoff exclaimed in surprise, watching the redhead confirm her statement with a nod.

They were both lying in the king-sized bed in Kristoff's room, more as a necessity than mere desire for comfort as the young man had another training day behind him and once again felt completely spent.

"Wow," he replied staring up at the ceiling. "You think you can handle that?"

"Elsa and Kai will teach me all I need to know," she explained. "It will take some time."

"Still…" Kristoff argued. "So many decisions in a day's time… you are taking it pretty fast. Maybe you should—"

"She told me she loves me Kris," Anna said simply.

"Really?" Kristoff stared at her in disbelief before she once again nodded. "Damn," he breathed out. "And did you…you know…"

"Of course I did!" Anna almost shouted. "I love her Kristoff."

"Calm down, I know, I know," he replied, raising his hands in defense. "I just wanted to make sure. You are taking things pretty fast, that's all."

"Wasn't it you who said we should figure out some way of making this work?" she asked with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, yeah and I meant it but it's just…" he sighed and slammed his head down on the pillows. "If you told me two months ago you would be a Viscountess and fall in love and marry the queen, I would have dumped a bucket of water on your head."

Anna chuckled and leaned against her brother's shoulder. "And what about you and Denise? How is that going?"

Kristoff shrugged. "It's going fine, I think."

Anna nudged his side, making him hiss. "I told you I don't accept answers like that!"

"Well it's true!" Kristoff replied, rubbing his side. "How about we agree I will tell you something when there is actually something to tell?"

Anna grinned and nodded. "Alright I can live with that." Both siblings smiled at each other in amusement. "And your training? How is that going?"

"Well today the trainer dragged me out of my room at four in the morning," he explained. " _A test run facing the elements_  he called it. It was pretty nippy. I think he was trying to get me to quit," Kristoff mused. "What he didn't know is that I usually get up around that time to go on a haul so he was the one scowling when I finished up."

Anna laughed and patted his shoulder. "So you say so far so good?"

"It's challenging but I like it. I don't care how hard it is as long as I'll be able to protect you afterwards," Kristoff said and ruffled Anna's hair.

Anna smiled up at the blond boy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before placing her head on her brother's shoulder. They laid there in comfortable silence for a few moments before Kristoff cut in. "So how are things going in the library?"

"Oh Gods!" Anna exclaimed in excitement. "Let me tell you!" Kristoff smiled contently and closed his eyes, enjoying his sister's heartfelt narration.

It was later that day, a few hours after dark when John visited Anna for the second session with the memory stone. The redhead couldn't be more excited. The session went just like the day before with Anna loosing herself in a world of someone else's memories.

And just like the day before it seemed to end as soon as it started. But one look at the clock made it clear to Anna that two hours had indeed passed. She sat up on the bed with a sigh.

"Feeling alright?" John asked, with slight concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Anna answered. "It's just…it's always over so quickly," she explained. "Couldn't we make the sessions longer?"

"No chance." John ended her hopes abruptly. "Using the stones for extended periods of time can have unwanted side effects. Hallucinations, dizziness, nausea. We will stick to our routine. Even if I believed you could managed it Elsa would  _kill me_  if anything happened to you."

Anna chuckled at that statement but the smile quickly disappeared from her lips. "Umm, about Elsa…" she started. "Could we maybe keep all this between us?" The redhead gulped when she saw John glancing at her with narrowed eyes. "I want to make it into a surprise for her."

John sat there silent for a moment making the redhead hotter and more nervous by the second. "I don't know Anna…"

"Please!" she begged him. "If anything dangerous happens I will take the blame and we'll stop I promise!"

John sighed and got up. "Well, alright, but we'll take it extra slow, you hear?"

Anna nodded franticly and after a short conversation they both wished each other good night and John left for his own room. The redhead laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, letting herself slip into the comfortable arms of sleep, excited for what was to come.

In the weeks that followed Anna found herself quite busy. Getting up to help out in the library was just the beginning of her packed day. After she was done there she had an hour or two until lunch which she usually spent with Elsa.

After that she would have a meet up with Kai in a small study in the royal wing, which according to him was the room where  _little Elsa_ learned the first steps to being a proper princess. Anna couldn't have asked for a better teacher than Kai. He was sound in his lectures and always ready to explain everything Anna failed to understand.

Even with that however the studying was tedious to say the least. Anna often found herself reading passages in the tomes Kai gave her several times before even understanding what they meant. The redhead probably read in those several weeks more than in the past year and she was a zealous reader.

Even though it was hard, Anna still made slow but steady progress, much to the happiness of both her and her teacher. Every now and then she would have her lessons with Elsa instead and the blonde would have her try and resolve some basic issues the monarch was dealing with or write a formal letter for her based on her expertise and abilities.

This would often leave Anna spent for the rest of the day which she mostly spent with either Elsa or her brother. She would always look forward to the next session with John and the memory crystal. With every session she seemed to not only learn more and more about different fighting techniques, with weapons, unarmed and arcane, but she also uncovered little pieces of memories here and there.

Whenever it seemed she would discover something crucial about the person who inserted their memories into the stone the session was over and she found herself not any closer than when she started.

What was driving her to continue though was the fact that John said they could try some sword play and maybe even basic magic very soon depending on how well the sessions turned out. Each night before bed Anna went to sleep with the hope that tomorrow could be the day that she would finally start learning for real. She just couldn't wait.

The giant man stood on the front of the ship looking over the nearing shores. Hiring so many ships was quite costly but with the sponsorship of the lackey of their real employer he had enough to buy thrice the amount he needed.

It took him a few days to gather up all his men and several weeks to find their way to a decent port with enough good ships for them to sail to Arendelle. Now that they were nearing the shores it all seemed to have passed so quickly.

They were about to land in an unused fjord far away from any cities or roads. No need for anyone to see the small fleet of ships arriving to shore. The thin guy wasn't so happy with this approach.

"You have enough men and ships to storm the city and kidnap her! My master wants this done quickly!" he remembered him saying.

"If you wanted that you should have hired a crew of raiders mate. That isn't our way," he replied. "We will get the job done, just be patient."

The ships were now arriving into the uninhabited fjord. There was a long stony beach with a stretch of water too shallow for the ships to sail too close. "James!" he called out to his second in command. "Signal the boys to land ashore," he ordered. "I want all the supplies out and readied and a camp finished before nightfall."

James nodded and conveyed the order to the ship's flagman who started to signal the order to the other ships while James rallied this one. The giant man leaned against the railing of the ship and watched as in mere minutes a fleet of dozens of punts filled with men started coming in and landing on the beach.

"So it begins," the giant man smiled to himself.

* * *

[ ](http://jabberwocksbane.deviantart.com/art/The-Kingdom-of-Arendelle-Winter-Flower-fanfic-621355571)

click the picture for more information ;)

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

It took another two weeks before John finally told Anna that they could start practicing her swordsmanship. Their sessions still took place almost every night, though sometimes Anna would spend time with Elsa or just go to bed early because her day was so exhausting.

Anna had almost no recollection of the memories she had witnessed through the sessions as they usually vanished from her head much like dreams, leaving her with bits and pieces of what she had experienced. But she noticed that as they continued the training, the memories of the person who the memories belonged to intensified.

When she first started absorbing the memories she remembered that she had trained in a vast hall with what she guessed might've been a hundred people, practicing both martial arts and magic. But gradually she saw the number of those  _conscripts_ slowly deplete as the training got harder and more intense.

This reached up to the point where in her last session there was about a dozen of them left and it seemed to her that she was the best one of them all. When their ranks having reached such a low number the true training began.

The practice became downright brutal with the conscripts being forced to fight in one on one duels until one of them just wasn't able to get back up, the trainers ignoring all but the most severe injuries. The duels could take hours, testing both the conscripts' physical and mental endurance.

Even though Anna only saw through the eyes of the one who the memories belonged to she could almost feel the pain when they fell to the ground, exhausted, beaten to a pulp by the wooden practice sword. When blood coated her vision Anna couldn't take it any longer and bolted awake into the real world, with both fear and sorrow draping her features.

She denied it to John of course, claiming that it had just felt too real for her to handle, which when she thought about it wasn't that far from the truth. She just didn't want him to stop these sessions. Even if it wasn't for her training she wanted to find out more about the owner of these memories.

She could've asked John but she realized that any description of what she saw would be vague at best. So she decided to continue to find out just what it was those conscripts were training for so intensely.

The martial training was indeed harsh to say the absolute least but when they weren't fighting each other Anna was able to witness such amazing shows of magic that she couldn't picture even in her wildest dreams. Shining flames of magic fire, wards of glittering arcane energies, conjured light that could brighten up the darkest night and even covering weapons and armor in blazing enchantments.

All this and more made Anna crave the day when she'd finally be able to try and see if she could do something like that. As of right now however she was content with practicing her martial skills. Any spells would after all be useless if you couldn't defend yourself when your enemy closed the distance between you.

However when John led her into one of the lower levels of the castle where he claimed he found a perfect spot where they could train undisturbed she began to feeling the first throws of anxiety.

_What if it didn't work and I can't do anything? What if I am completely useless? What if it was all for nothing?_

She doubted herself before they both entered a dark, unused cellar, the light of a torch John was carrying being the only luminescent factor in there. Anna closed the heavy wooden door behind them and rubbed her arms. "It's pretty chilly in here," she said, with fogs of steam coming from her lips.

"You'll get warm soon enough," John replied as he went around the room lighting the individual torches that covered the walls. Once he was done he took off his coat and took out two simple looking wooden swords. With them he turned around to Anna.

The redhead gulped nervously. "M-maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" she mumbled.

The ginger just scoffed. "Nonsense!" he replied. "You'll see in no time. Catch." He threw her one of the swords hilt first.

To her own surprise the redhead caught it with relative ease. She looked at John who was now giving her a challenging smirk. "Luck," she commented on the catch and put the hand with the sword down to her side. "I-I can't really do anything I just watched. It wasn't like it was me learning it…"

She tried to argue now, being quite fearful. What was she doing here? How could she have thought this could ever work? She had no idea how to handle a sword, let alone spar with it.

"Maybe we should just…" Her sentence was cut short when John rolled his eyes in annoyance and swung his blade at her. She wanted to scream, run, turn away or close her eyes but all those actions were forgotten when the wooden body of the sword stopped a good foot away from her.

It took her few seconds to realize that it was her own sword that had stopped the attack. She looked at her hand. The grip on the sword was firm yet gentle and unyielding. She suddenly felt compelled to move it and with the very slightest movement of her arm and wrist she twisted her sword and let John's blade harmlessly slide to the side away from her.

_Did I really just do that?_

"Of course you did!" John reassured her, making her realize she spoke the words out loud. "It may seem to you that you have no idea how to fight, but your body does. The skill is hidden and dormant in your subconscious and we are here to wake it up and see what you can do."

"And now…" He took a few steps back and smiled. "You ready?"

The initial worry was gone and now the redhead wanted to find out what she was capable of. She nodded firmly and instinctively took a fighting stance. Her body just seemed to adjust to the situation in a way that she could describe only as  _natural_.

She countered the first few casual strikes from John and with every successful parry she began grinning more and more to herself in excitement. But the strikes became harder and more precise by the second, and so the redhead focused carefully on all of the ginger's movements, and after several more parries, Anna found herself actually fighting back.

"Good!" John grinned as he stepped back out of Anna's reach and began circling her, watching with a smile the redhead's perfect footwork as she gradually turned around to face him. "So tell me…" he spat and slashed at her unprotected legs only to have the redhead knock his blade away with ease and continue with a quick counter that he just barely dodged.

The swords were harmless but with the firmness and precision in Anna's strikes he concluded that taking a hit from it wasn't something he had any desire for. "How are your studies going?"

"Is this a good time for conversation?" Anna puffed and exchanged a few blows with the Apprentice.

"Well you can fight," he answered and, clashing their swords together, he leaned closer to her. "Let's see how you can handle it with some distraction." With that he pushed her away and took a few steps back, creating a space of several feet between them.

Anna started to breath more rapidly but still pursed her lips and began the attack herself, all her worries or doubts now erased replaced by a feeling of ease and clarity. All of this felt like something she had been doing her whole life, her body simply repeating the same old movements that it had done so many times before.

"It's going well," she wheezed as she thrusted with her sword forward against John's chest, only to have him knock it aside. "The laws are self-explanatory..." She brought the sword back to parry a strike from her sparring partner. "…although tedious."

Anna swatted her opponent's sword away and landed a quick follow up strike that made John brace and hold his sword firmly so he wouldn't be pushed back. "Learning the proper etiquette is actually pretty fun." Anna grinned at him, making him chuckle slightly before she gave him a slight push so she would have time to step back and reassume her fighting stance.

"I hate accounting though." She smiled.

When she gestured for him to attack John smirked and launched a series of quick and short attacks to push the redhead to her limits. Anna was up to this point already quite sweaty and winded but she still managed to counter the strikes, although just barely.

She began to slowly retreat step by step as the onslaught of attacks were beginning to tire her. As the ongoing assault continued Anna started to feel a slight panic swell in her chest. Her breaths were becoming too rapid and her eyes started to daze from the physical exhaustion.

Just then though, something within her clicked. Something reacted to being pushed to the edge. And that something fought back. She stopped firm in her tracks, ending her retreat. Every other parry she returned with a counterstrike and soon her breathing normalized.

When that happened she stopped deflecting and parring and instead started attacking herself. After several successful strikes she made her opponent take a step back which was just the opening she was looking for. She increased her attacks both in speed and firmness, forcing John to not only take one step back but continue retreating.

Her swift strikes were a success as Anna noticed that beads of sweat began forming on the seemingly young sorcerer's forehead. In an effort to stop Anna's rapid advance John swung his sword in a wide arch, aimed down at Anna's legs again, making the redhead take a few steps back to avoid facing the brunt of the weapon.

Even though this was Anna's first time doing this she had witnessed many examples in her sessions to know that this was a scare tactic used to push your adversary back while you yourself get more space and better footing.

She also knew how to counter it. And as she pictured it her body reacted accordingly. With a precise upward strike she knocked the sorcerer's sword aside and, before he could bring it back up, she leapt forward and rammed into his chest with her shoulder, making John grunt and stagger backwards.

"Gods I'm sorry!" Anna rushed to his side. "I didn't mean to be so rough!"

"It's fine Anna." John smiled and sighed heavily. "You just surprised me is all.  _This_  is what we're here for." He looked at her and put the blade of the sword on his shoulder. "You are already much better than I anticipated. If you are half as good with a real sword I think that Elsa is pretty much safe already."

The compliment made Anna blush and she looked down at her shoes playing with the hilt of the wooden sword shyly.

"Now." John said and stretched his arms. "Ready for another round?"

Anna smirked and, taking the proper stance, she raised her sword. "Ready."

* * *

 

"I-I'm still not sure about this Anna…" Elsa voiced softly so only the redhead could hear her. Except here they were with all their friends as well. John and Merida were chatting lively just a few steps behind them and Kristoff and Denise led the way in front of them.

"Elsa, you can't get closer to your people from inside castle walls. You have to take that first step towards them," she cooed and rubbed the nervous Queen's shoulder reassuringly. "It will be fine, don't worry. You have nothing to be afraid of."

The blonde understood Anna's point of view but still she couldn't help but feel anxious. "I know, I know…" she acknowledged. "But…an inn?"

Anna entwined their arms and pulled her closer. "It's a very nice establishment, Kristoff would go there almost every time when he returned from a haul and I'd go there with him too from time to time. It's a pleasant place, I assure you."

Elsa sighed and absentmindedly squeezed Anna's arm tighter. "I trust you but it's just…there will be so many people."

"People who love you," Anna added, putting a small smile on the blonde's face. "This is the place where people go after a hard day's work to unwind. It's a perfect opportunity to get closer to them. If they see their queen enjoy the same things they do they will see you more as one of them."

Elsa frowned slightly. There was nothing she would like more. "I-I suppose you're right."

Anna smiled and patted her arm. "You're just overthinking it. Relax, it'll be fun."

The blonde returned the smile in kind and gave her a small nod. "Alright."

The redhead beamed at her and squeezed her arm affectionately. A gesture that helped to ease Elsa's worries. As long as Anna was with her she had nothing to be afraid of. It took few minutes more before they arrived at the location.

The establishment was a sturdy looking one story building. Elsa could see dim light coming from the glass windows and the shadows dancing behind them as well as the audible cacophony of voices and laughter made it clear to her that the inn was tightly packed.

Several candles hanging in glass jars illuminated the door to the tavern as well as its sign.  _Golden Fox_ , Elsa read in her head. She nodded towards the group of guards that had escorted them here at the command of Lord Wilk who refused to let her leave the castle at night without it.

Once the men left John held the door open for Merida. After she went inside he gestured for Elsa to do the same. The blonde gulped but the gentle squeeze of Anna's hand on her own made her take the few steps necessary to enter the inn.

Once inside Anna let go of her hand, making Elsa's resolve waver. The redhead nudged her side and whispered, " _You can do this_ ," in her ear. The blonde took a shaky breath and followed John and Merida to the counter with Anna, Kristoff and Denise tightly behind her.

Elsa noticed that with each of her steps the inn got quieter and quieter and more and more people were turning their heads, poking their comrades or twisting on their chairs in her direction. When she arrived to the counter the merry laughs and talking that filled the inn previously turned into silence and low whispers.

That and the glances and subtle pointing in her direction she noticed from the corner of her eye did not help her feel comfortable in the slightest. Right now she was glad she took Anna's advice and wore a more casual outfit as any dress she had in mind would have made her stick out even more.

She wore a light blue dress that held her chest in a comfortable royal blue west and opened into a very flexible skirt that draped to about the middle of her calves. The skirt had a very nice motive of the royal crocus of Arendelle.

The sleeves were shorter and much more yielding than with her usual dress, ending several inches before her wrist. The color, though modest and hiding her cleavage, opened widely below her neck making the silky dress not only even more comfortable but also making Elsa seem very easygoing. A feature the blonde was now quite happy to have.

The innkeeper couldn't quite catch her breath at first when she noticed that it was the queen herself who decided to visit her establishment, but she soon collected herself and bowed her head deeply. "Your Majesty," she greeted still facing the ground.

"G-good evening," Elsa replied in the calmest voice she could muster. "I would like a table for me and my friends." She gestured to her escort with the slightest shake in her hand which she quickly retracted back over her stomach where she continued to wiggle her fingers nervously. "We will be…using your services tonight."

The innkeeper seemed a little stunned at her statement making Elsa's already pale complexion even paler. However when she realized what the young queen had requested she immediately ran from behind the counter and gestured for her to for her to follow. "Of course, of course! Come, Your Majesty."

She led them to a large table seated in the corner of the inn for which Elsa was grateful, as here she wouldn't be in such plain sight. The middle aged innkeeper swept the already decent looking table before moving aside. "Here. Please sit."

"Thank you." Elsa appreciated the woman's kindness and sat in the very corner. The table was encircled by chairs on two of its sides but between the sides that faced the walls of the inn was a bench in the shape of the letter L.

Anna sat right next to Elsa on the longer part of the bench with Merida sitting to Elsa's other side on the shorter part of the bench. Denise sat next to Anna, leaving Kristoff to sit on the chair next to her and John on the one next to Merida.

"What will you have, Your Majesty?" The innkeeper asked after waiting for everyone to take their seat.

"Umm…" Elsa started before realizing she had no idea. "…I…what kind of wine do yo—"

"Ehm…" Anna cleared her throat and nudged Elsa's leg under the table.

"I-I mean…" Elsa stuttered trying to think of a better answer. "…we'll have the local favorite." She finally managed.

"A good choice Your Majesty! I'll be right back," the innkeeper chirped and walked away leaving the inn once more in the state of silence. As soon as Elsa glanced over the room however everyone seemed to turn their heads away and resume their conversation, though she still couldn't shake the feeling of eyes looking at her.

" _You did great_ ," Anna whispered to her and entwined their fingers under the table.

Elsa couldn't help but blush slightly though she was still a bit anxious. " _I feel like everyone's looking at me_ ," She whispered back to Anna.

" _Well it's not every day the queen comes to drink with them, now is it?_ " The redhead retorted with smirk. " _Just ignore them and act natural and they'll soon forget you're even here_."

Elsa nodded and put her hands in her lap, the knowledge of how to be casual suddenly escaping her mind altogether. She was therefore glad when the innkeeper came back with three flagons in each hand to break the awful silence.

"Here it is Your Majesty. Six melomels for you and your friends. I hope it will be to your liking." The woman set the flagons on the table moving them to each person.

"Thank you." Elsa nodded to the woman with a smile and waited for her to leave before she moved her flagon closer to examine the beverage inside.

It was a cloudy honey colored liquid which made sense given that melomel was a mead with added fruit. Outside of wine Elsa had never tasted any type of alcohol so she could only hope this was going to be to her liking.

"So…" Kristoff spoke into the silence and raised his flagon. "Cheers?"

"Cheers." They all said in unison and raised their own flagons. Everyone was quick to drink up after the toast, with only Elsa feeling a little hesitant. However, catching a few looks from the rest of the inhabitants of the inn strengthened her resolve and she brought the flagon to her lips.

The taste was not at all what she was expecting. The fruit used in the melomel was unmistakably apple as its sweetness resonated strongly through the beverage. Furthermore, after the initial savoring she could feel the sugary taste of honey on her tongue.

The first taste left a comfortable warmth in her chest and she was more than eager to have another. The whole entrance ordeal left her throat quite parched and she was happy to have something tasteful to wash it down with.

After her second taste she also noticed that the inn was once again filled with chatting and laughter with no one paying her the slightest attention. Perhaps this was going to be a pleasant evening after all. Elsa smiled contently and joined in the conversations that were going on at her own table.

* * *

 

John set down his flagon and turned his attention to the only other man at the table. "This is embarrassing, I don't believe we have actually properly met." He started the conversation.

"No, I don't think we have," the blond man said and reached his hand over the table. "Kristoff."

"John." Both men smiled at each other as they shook each other's hands. "So you are Anna's brother I hear?"

"Well…not quite but we decided to just roll with it," Kristoff acknowledged.

"Huh, very well," John answered scratching his bearded chin. "She tells me you are an ice harvester. I've been in many places but this is the first time I came across that kind of profession. Could you shine some light on it for me?"

Kristoff chuckled slightly and moved his chair closer as he leaned against the table. "Well let me tell you, it's not as simple as it sounds. First of all…"

* * *

 

Anna was in the middle of her talk with Denise when she noticed Kristoff passionately telling John every little aspect of being an ice harvester. She smirked to herself in amusement and felt a little pity for the ginger, as when Kristoff started talking about ice there was no stopping him. But she was also glad that her brother could talk about his work with someone.

And she was glad that she had the opportunity to talk with his suitor.

It took some time but after probing him a little over a month ago Kristoff finally gave her the answer a few weeks later that he and Denise were officially a pair, though he was quite shy to tell her much more about their relationship. Although the redhead was incredibly happy for both of them a new kind of emotion arrived with his news.

Anna thought for a long time and still she wasn't able to put a finger on it. Jealousy? No, she wasn't jealous. Denise was her friend and she knew she was a nice person, she could wish her brother nothing less.

Anger? No, she wasn't angry. She was happy for both of them. Fear? Anna thought about it for some time, absentmindedly listening to what Denise was telling her, nodding every once in a while.

When it all came down to it, the mix of all those emotions told her she was worried. Though not for herself. "I'm sorry, Denise." She raised her hand stopping the blonde from her ramble. "Can I just tell you something?"

The blonde was a little surprised but quickly came to. "O-of course Anna. What's on your mind?"

"I just want to tell you I am really glad you and Kris found each other." The blonde blushed slightly at the words but Anna continued nonetheless. "I can see you two are happy together and I only wish it would stay that way…"

"Aww thank you Anna that's so sweet of—" The blonde's eyes widened and she leaned back as the redhead moved closer with a deadly glare.

"…because if you hurt my brother in any way I swear I'll—"

"O-oh, you don't have to worry about that Anna," Denise chuckled and shook of her nervousness making Anna cock her eyebrow. "I wouldn't think of leaving him. Kristoff has a big—"

"Alright stop right there!" Anna waved her arms in front of her. "I don't need to know."

The blonde guard laughed heartily. "Well I wanted to say heart…" Anna turned to her with a blank expression, crimson red flushing her cheeks. "…but now that you mention it  _that_  isn't the smallest either," Denise finished with a smug smirk on her face.

"Oh come on!" Anna whined and buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Denise laughed. "It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Could we talk about  _anything_  else, please?" Anna voiced weakly, still too flustered to face the blonde.

"Well you started it, sure you don't want to know more?" Denise prompted with a chuckle. "I'm just kidding, don't worry." She patted the redhead's shoulder apologetically. The redhead straightened up with a sigh and gave Denise a thankful nod when she moved her flagon closer. A big swig was what she needed.

"So…you and Elsa eh?" Denise asked casually making the redhead swallow and spit her drink at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry what?" Anna followed with her own question, hoping to all the gods she had misheard.

"No worries," Denise reassured her. "Kristoff told me."

Anna glared at her brother, her eyes burning holes to the back of his head. "Did he now?"

"In his defense it took me several weeks of prying to get it out of him!" The blonde tried to protect her romantic partner. "I was always a little suspicious of you two spending so much time together but after the time we all spend in the gardens that one day I just couldn't let it go. You looked so…close."

Anna looked down at the table, her heart beating in her ears. Were they really so obvious with their relationship? She liked to think they could keep it a secret for as long as they needed to but now it seemed like everyone could see right through them.

But what would happen if they encountered someone who wouldn't approve? She dreaded the thought.

"And when I asked Kristoff about it he seemed to shrug it off and change the subject  _way_  too quickly and eagerly." The blonde continued. "So I kept asking him and asking him until I basically forced him to tell me."

The redhead was somewhat relieved that her brother didn't just outright spill their secret even to his romantic partner and both her and Elsa's friend. Now however she felt a bit guilty. "I'm sorry you had to find it out like that," she apologized. "We would tell you ourselves, it's just that—"

"I understand," The blonde cut her off, raising her hand. "With things like this, less people know the better."

Anna smiled and nodded. Denise didn't seemed offended and given she was here right now having good time with them, she was sure the blonde approved of their love. With each new person to learn their secret her worries for their safety grew but also her happiness of being accepted increased. She just hoped the latter would prevail.

"So how is it?" Denise dropped yet another question that caught Anna off guard.

She gulped and turned to her with questioning expression. "W-what do you mean?" The blonde just smiled smugly and gestured towards the other blonde woman at the table. "Is this just a friendly interest?" Anna tried to avoid the answer by posing a question of her own.

"Call it a genuine curiosity." Denise answered and leaned closer to her, keeping her eyes on the young queen. "I can just wonder what it can be like with a girl. Such a beauty like Elsa to boot—"

"Let's change the subject!" Anna released a nervous chuckle. "Kristoff told me you have just started training with halberds. Can we just talk about that?" she asked, hoping to occupy her mind enough to not think about their previous topic.

"Of course." The blonde complied with a smile. "First off, halberds are much more useful than you may think…"

* * *

 

"So are you enjoying yourself so far?" Merida questioned the young queen who seemed to be lost in thought.

Elsa broke from her daze. "O-oh yes, it's much more pleasant than I thought." She added a genuine smile.

"That's good to hear!" The ginger nudged her shoulder playfully widening the already broad smile of the blonde. "How's the mead?" the Scottish Princess inquired further. "Tastes good?"

"It really does actually," Elsa answered and encircled her flagon with her hands.

Merida eyed her curiously. "Oh really? How much have you drunk already?" She leaned over to look inside Elsa's flagon under the suspicion that the blonde had barely touched her drink. To her surprise, the flagon stood empty.

"Wha—? Elsa, you've already finished it?" she asked in disbelief.

"It was really good…" The blonde answered shyly turning her gaze down. "And I was thirsty."

Merida released a small chuckle and shook her head. "Why didn't you say anything? I could've gotten you another one."

The blonde fidgeted nervously. "I don't know if I should…"

"Nonsense!" Merida stood up taking Elsa's flagon in the process. "Night's still young. You are not going to sit here with an empty flagon! Just give me a minute, I'll be right back."

And with that the ginger was off only to appear shortly after with a filled flagon for Elsa. The blonde's eyes focused on the cloudy liquid in front of her and with a decisive shrug she brought the flagon once again to her lips. A decision she wouldn't regret in the hours to come.

* * *

 

"No way." Denise shook her head the fog of alcohol starting to have a decent effect on her senses.

The Apprentice set down the empty flagon with a thud, the amount of consumed liqueur making itself known. "I'm telling you I've seen it with my own eyes!" he exclaimed loudly while trying to aim with his fingers at his eyes.

"Nope!" Denise shook her head furiously.

"I walked through it, I'm telling you!" John now almost shouted at the stubborn blonde.

Denise wanted to poke his chest but ended up nudging his shoulder instead. "There's no such thing as a cavern with walls made out of amethysts." She waved him off. "Somebody would come to steal it already."

"Gods dammit I'll show you!" John growled and stuck his hand inside his coat. "Where the fuck's that crystal ball when you need it…?" he mumbled under his breath.

He finally found it and took it out with a victorious shout. "HA!" He circled with the ball around in front of the blonde's face. "Now you'll see…"

* * *

 

"…and Anna baked Fyrstekake for me." Elsa, obviously tipsy, explained in a half drunken tone to Merida and Kristoff who only nodded nervously in response to the blonde's overly exaggerated gesticulations.

Anna felt her cheeks warm up and joined in. "Gerda did the baking actually, I just gave her the idea."

"It was still very sweet of you." Elsa gave her a broad smile and before Anna realized what was happening she had a very happy blonde around her neck. "You are so sweet to me." Elsa mumbled into her shoulder making Anna chuckle slightly and rub her back in affection.

"You too you big goof," she answered and returned Elsa's loving smile when they parted from the hug.

The blonde gazed at Anna with for the longest while making the redhead slightly worried. "Elsa? Are you alright?"

Anna's eyes widened when the blonde closed her eyes started to lean in.  _Not here. Not now._  "Alright, I'm going to get myself another drink." She quickly stood up. The blonde looked at her startled and confused, her sad eyes making a hole in Anna's heart. "Does anyone want one too?"

At this though the blonde seemed to wake up. "Yes please," she said handing Anna her empty flagon. The redhead stared at her questionably. "You sure?" The frantic nodding was probably the best answer she'd get and so she walked around the table aiming for the bar.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Merida called after her. "I want to stretch my legs a bit."

Anna nodded and waited for the ginger to join her. In the meantime, John and Denise were in the middle of some kind of heated argument.

"I still don't see any proof," the blonde said in a mocking tone.

"Well then  _you_  try to think of something that rhymes with  _amethyst_!" John retorted abruptly.

Anna only shook her head and once Merida joined her they were on their way.

* * *

 

When Merida got up Elsa moved to sit in her place next to Kristoff. She watched in a daze as Anna's hips swayed with every step she took and her lips quirked into a contented smile. "Kristoff."

"Hmm?" The young man looked up from his flagon.

"I am in love with your sister," she said dreamingly leaning her chin against her hand.

The blond flushed and rubbed his neck. "Y-yeah she told me."

Elsa frowned and looked at him with sad eyes. "D-do you approve of me Kristoff?"

"What?" He stared at her puzzled.

"Am I good enough for Anna?" she breathed out quietly and slumped down her shoulders.

Kristoff put his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Of course you are Elsa. Don't even talk like that. You are smart and kind and above all you make her happy." The blonde looked at him, relaxing a bit under his smile. "That's all I could ever ask for."

The young queen smiled in kind and felt tears of joy tickle her eyes. "Thank you Kristoff." She leaned over the table and hugged him. "It really means a lot."

"Don't mention it." Kristoff chuckled into the awkward hug.

"And I wish only the best to you and Denise." The blonde stated as she sat back down.

"Thank you Elsa. That's very nice of you to say." Kristoff smirked at her and glanced over the table where John and Denise were still arguing.

"I just see darkness," Denise objected, looking into the crystal ball.

"Well no wonder!" John retorted. "It's a  _cave_ , there is no source of light. When I was there I had a torch!"

"All I hear is…" Denise said mockingly and leaned closer to him. " _No prooooof_." She chuckled and presented her palm. "Come on, pay up."

John grunted and reaching into his coat her took out a pouch of gold and placed it into her hand. "I swear this is the last time I bet with anyone..."

* * *

 

It was some time later into the night when Elsa burst out laughing at some joke Merida said, forgetting she still held her flagon to her lips therefore effectively spilling the mead over the table and herself.

"Elsa!" Anna scolded the still laughing blonde while swabbing the mess from the table with a handkerchief. "Alright, how many drinks did you have now?"

Elsa's laughter died down and the intoxicated queen clenched her fist and began to count on her fingers as Anna whipped her wet chin. When she opened every single one of her left hand's fingers she tried to read what number she came to but both her hand and head kept swaying around making it impossible for her to focus.

The young blonde released a grunt and turned her hand to Anna to let her know the number she came to. The redhead sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's it, everyone get up. We are going."

"But I don't want to go yet!" Elsa protested with a whine.

"Yeah come on Anna, the night's still young," Kristoff argued, with Elsa franticly nodding in agreement.

"We came here to have some fun, not to embarrass her for life. Now  _get_   _up,_  I said we're going." Anna hissed at Kristoff making him and everyone else spring up from their seat with various degrees of grace and success.

Anna herself was merely tipsy and so she supported Elsa as discretely as possible, making sure she walked straight much like Kristoff did with Denise. On the other hand John and Merida seemed to make the situation even worse for themselves by hanging on to each other.

Elsa kept waving and saying goodbye to everyone that they passed with broad happy smile on her face forcing Anna to walk as fast as possible to finally be out of there. "Elsa give me the money, I'm going to pay so we can leave." The redhead told her partner when they've arrived to the counter.

"It's alright I'll take care of it!" Elsa countered and wiggled out of Anna's grip.

"Elsa!" Anna hissed a whisper after the blonde who was now staggering to the counter. Before she could catch up to her the blonde fell forwards, thankfully with the counter in her way to stop her fall.

Elsa held lifted herself up against the counter, leaning heavily against the wood. "Hellooo!" she greeted the surprised innkeeper. "M-me and my friends will be leaving now…" She mumbled, fishing for her purse. "…we had a great time though!" The blonde finally grabbed the sack of coins strapped to her hip.

"We…will definitely visit again… how much do we owe you?"

"Oh that's not necessary Your Majesty, it was honor having you here—" the innkeeper tried to tell her, only to have the blonde stubbornly shake her head.

"Not a chance…how much?" she insisted smiling broadly at the woman.

"Sixty two silver crowns Your Majesty, but it really isn't necessary."

Elsa waved her off and fished in her purse as she tried to count how much she was supposed to pay. After few tries she gave up. "Just, just take it…" She mumbled and put the entire purse into the woman's hand.

The innkeeper's eyes widened when she saw the content of the purse. "Y-your Majesty, I can't accept that!" she protested but Elsa would have none of it.

"Well too bad because I'm going right now and I can't take it bac—" She pushed herself away from the counter in the middle of her sentence to make her statement more solid, but to her misfortune she forgot she had previously barely walked a few feet on her own.

Elsa wobbled on her feet and waving her hands trying to catch on something she fall back landing on her back with a thud. The whole inn went silent in a fraction of a second accompanied only by several sharp gasps.

The silence was broken by the blonde thrusting her hands victoriously in the air. "I'm alright!"

A unanimous joyful shout echoed through the inn followed by cheers and toasts in Elsa's name while Anna went and helped the laughing blonde up. With her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder Elsa walked out of the inn waving happily to everyone.

A content smile spread over her face when she heard a loud chant  _'Ice Queen, Ice Queen'._

_Hopefully not so 'icy' anymore,_ she thought and giggled to herself as she walked through the door and out into the chilly early autumn air. She and Anna waited for the rest of the group to stagger out as well before setting off back to the castle, the blonde along with Merida and Denise practically laughing and giggling the whole way.

When they had the gates of the castle in view Anna stopped and so did the rest. "What are we waiting for?" asked Kristoff who along with Anna seemed to be the soberest.

Anna nudged into the blonde that hung around her shoulder earning a small squeal and chuckle from the queen. "We can't bring her in like this! We have to walk through the whole castle. What if we meet someone on the way?"

"Your hair is  _sooo_  red!" Elsa breathed out in fascination as she ran her hand over one of Anna's pigtails.

"But what'll we do then?" Kristoff argued.

"And yours too!" Elsa tousled Merida's hair forcing a giggle out of their owner.

Denise seemed to pick up on Anna's and Kristoff's dilemma. "There's that umm…common room for the guard right behind the walls next to the barracks. We used to sneak in there and slack off all the time. We could wait there until the staff is asleep."

"And yours!" Elsa exclaimed patting John on the head. "But you have more hair down here than up there…" She added and tugged on his beard earning a grunt from its owner.

"Ouch! Anna keep an eye on your queen!" the ginger snarled, rubbing his chin.

Normally would the redhead answer with some snarky comment but John calling Elsa  _her_  queen made her cheeks flush. "Sorry…" she whispered and encircled Elsa's waist to keep her close to the great approval of the blonde.

With that they were on their way. Passing through the gates went without an incident with the exception of Elsa releasing a small burp right in front of the guards which Anna quickly wrote off as stomach nausea and Elsa retained just enough composure to nod in agreement.

When they arrived in the common room they lit up candles around a round table and Anna finally sat Elsa down on a nearby chair. The group moved chairs so they could all sit around the table and once they did silence fell.

"Sooo…what now?" Merida asked.

"Now we wait." Anna responded and put her hand on Elsa who was currently resting her head on her shoulder with a contented smile.

The resumed quiet was deafening. "I have cards…" John spoke softly, taking a deck out of his coat.

* * *

 

"I swear this is the last time I play cards with anyone…" John murmured under his breath, crossing his hands over his bare chest.

"Shouldn't wager things you can't afford to loose!" Merida teased him as she put on his coat and sat her newly won tunic next to his boots. John only glared at her angrily, rubbing his bare feet together.

Anna shook her head watching those two until she realized she was being watched herself. Elsa was sitting next to her staring at her with a love-struck smile. She was resting her chin on her hand while her other hand was leaning over the table gripping her cards.

"Elsa I don't think you are supposed to show your cards to everyone." Anna smirked at her, Elsa only responding with a low  _'mhm'_. Anna tried to focus on the game but the continuous stare Elsa had her under was starting to make her feel warm. "What?" she chuckled, puzzled at Elsa who was still watching her with the same smile.

Elsa leaned closer and sensually whispered to her. "I want to kiss you…" Anna pursed her lips, a deep blush forming on her face.

The blonde leaned even closer. "Here…" She landed a kiss on Anna's cheek. "And here…" A small peck just below her ear made Anna release a small whimper. "And here…" Elsa finished and landed a kiss on the redhead's neck.

She didn't retreat however and Anna found her neck under assault of Elsa's gentle care. "E-Elsa…" Anna breathed out just as she felt the blonde's tongue trace her jugular. The redhead ran her hand through the platinum locks keeping their owner close to her.

A sharp cough snapped Anna out of her lustful daze. "There is a topless man at this table and that's still not the most awkward thing here." Kristoff commented.

Anna chuckled nervously. "Sorry…" She apologized while Elsa kept landing loving pecks against her throat. "I-I think we are just gonna go…" She stood up to put a stop to Elsa's advances to the great disapproval of the blonde. The redhead whisked her up and, wishing everyone goodnight, they were on their way.

Awkward silence spread through the room. "I think me and Kristoff are gonna go too…" Denise said.

"We are?" Kristoff questioned confused as he looked up from his cards. Denise perked up her eyebrow and put a hand on his thigh with a squeeze.

"O-oh yeah, we umm…we're gonna go…" he stuttered and quickly got up, bumping into the table slightly on the way. "Umm goodnight!" he called back as Denise dragged him away only a few of her giggles and squeals being heard in the distance.

And just like that the two gingers found themselves sitting there alone in silence.

"Could I get my clothes back now, please?"

* * *

 

Anna would lie if she'd say that getting the giggling and randy Elsa into her chambers without anyone seeing them wasn't a difficult task. Thankfully most of the staff was already asleep and with the exception of the Royal Guard standing by the entrance to the royal wing they hadn't met anyone.

The guard keeping watch at the entrance was slightly surprised at seeing his queen this late but he had let them pass nonetheless, although he gave them a strange look when the still quite tipsy Elsa gave him a salute.

When Anna finally got Elsa into her chambers she leaned against the closed door with a sigh of relief. "Now that we're alone we can do whatever we want…" Elsa giggled and pressed herself close to Anna.

The redhead smirked and shook her head dismissively. "Yeah right, to bed with you."

"So that's what you want!" Elsa giggled once more pulling Anna into a deep kiss.

It was hard for the redhead to protest with the unbelievably pleasant feeling of Elsa's lips against her own. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to waver so easily. "Elsa, I mean it." She pulled away from the kiss and gestured to the changing screen. "Go take your clothes off."

Elsa smirked and batted her eyelashes seductively. "Oh, so eager…"

Anna couldn't help but chuckle at the drunk blonde. "Elsa, change into your nightgown because we are going to  _sleep_. Is that clear?"

Elsa nodded. "Of course..." She whispered in a husky voice and walked over to the changing screen, swaying her hips sensually making Anna question if the blonde still didn't understand she was being serious. She couldn't deny she was enjoying her performance however.

Anna walked to the bed and took off her own clothes, folding them and putting them on the dresser. She pulled one of the dresser's drawers open and took out one of her nightgowns. Given the increasing number of times she started to spend nights with Elsa, leaving some of her own clothes here proved quite useful.

While she laid on the bed waiting for the blonde she had the time to think about tonight's evening. It was undeniably a pleasant one even given the slightly embarrassing exit. She only hoped that both Elsa and her people would now be much more at ease in each other's presence.

After all, what could show the commoners that their monarch was just a human like every one of them than getting drunk. Anna had to giggle to herself when she now thought about it. Even though this might not be something the nobility would look favorably at she was certain Elsa won the hearts of everyone in the inn tonight. And being a commoner herself she knew how fast the news would spread.

"Anna…" The redhead heard a low call of her name that made her push herself up on the bed with her elbow. The blonde was leaning back against the side of the dressing screen in a way the redhead could describe only as voluptuous.

Elsa had one hand behind her head in the flowing locks of blonde hair that were now draping loosely down her shoulders. Her other hand was low beneath her waist gripping the edge of her nighty.

"Elsa what are you doing?" Anna chuckled but her eyes widened when Elsa started to slowly pull the edge of her nighty up over her smooth long legs. The redhead suddenly felt quite warm. She watched as Elsa dragged the edge of the thin cloth further up until she stopped just beneath her firm butt making Anna's breath involuntarily hitch in anticipation.

Just then the blonde dropped the edge of her nighty back down and started walking to the bed eyeing Anna with a predatory gaze. The redhead gulped as Elsa slowly approached her, feeling the very familiar tingling and want in her lower abdomen.

Elsa got up on the bed at Anna's feet and started to gradually crawl to the redhead on all fours, her piercing sensual gaze still very present in her eyes. The redhead's heart started beating progressively faster as Elsa crawled further up over her.

When the two girls were face to face with Anna pinned down under Elsa, the salacious blonde leaned down and pressed their lips together. Anna whimpered as Elsa's hand and knees gave out on their support and the blonde pressed fully into her. The girls kissed passionately, caressing and feeling each other, lovingly reveling their closeness and bodies.

Anna had come to this room with the sole thought of ending this day by just sleeping with her love in her arms but it seemed Elsa had other ideas and the increasing need in Anna's core made her give into them. She let her hands roam over her lover's body and let her own be taken in the same way.

When young queen released Anna's lips the redhead wanted to protest but the intense gaze Elsa had her under made her breath hitch and her eyes beg for more. Elsa crawled further down, now facing Anna's modest chest. Even through the fabric Anna could feel the blonde's hot breath on her skin.

As soon as Elsa began kneading her bosom Anna felt her nipples harden in excitement. The blonde pressed her face closer and grazed one of the redhead's mounds with her teeth making Anna arch her back under her with a sharp gasp.

"E-Elsa!" Anna hissed under her breath. The blonde then rested her head between the younger girl's breasts and hummed lowly making Anna shake all over. It was only when Anna's heavy breathing subsided that she heard the light snores. "Elsa?" She raised her head to look down only to see the blonde cuddled against her breasts in a peaceful slumber.

Anna just chuckled pulled the blonde closer and rested her on her shoulder. "Good night Elsa," she said, kissing the blonde on the forehead and snuggling up to her.

* * *

 

"So umm…it was fun today," Merida chirped as she stood before the doors to her room.

"Yeah it was." John agreed with a smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"So…" The ginger princess stated. "Goodnight?"

"Yes, goodnight." The Apprentice nodded.

Both gingers remained standing there in the dark hallway without a word.  _There it is again!_  Merida cursed in her mind.  _That weird, awkward…something!_ She was quite sure this was going to end just as it did last time but when she saw John make the tiniest motion she decided to act.

And so did the sorcerer find himself with a bubbly ginger around his neck and a face full of curly hair. "Umm…" He chuckled slightly before embracing her back. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Merida answered before pulling away and gulping nervously. "Sorry about that…I'm just…gonna go goodnight!" she quickly blurted out and bursting into her room she leaned back against the door.  _It was definitely like last time_ , Merida thought and slid down to the ground against the door.  _It was even weirder_.

* * *

 

The giant man knelt at the very edge of the woods, once again looking over the place where they'll strike. The position was perfect. Lush woods on each side of the road which itself was narrow enough to stretch any group of travelers into a thin snake.

The giant man smirked and slowly crept back into the woods. They had two weeks to learn the travel patterns they needed and his men once again proved to be great infiltrators now had all the information to make a successful ambush.

_More like a series of ambushes._  The giant man smiled to himself.

It would all spring tomorrow. All groups were prepared to land the strike on precisely the right time. Their numbers might've been insignificant but they were professionals. He knew from experience that a handful of decisive strikes was all it took to take down a kingdom.

_But that's not why we're here._  The giant man thought.  _Not this time._

Still if the queen was indeed as dangerous as the skinny guy told him he would rather have a strong leverage on her. And from what his men found out she cared for her people and they cared for her. Rather strange behavior for a witch but the giant man supposed he'd find her true nature tomorrow.

He met some that were far from what they seemed in the past and he was not about to let the sentiments get the better of him. They got paid rather graciously and this was going to be a clean job. Even if the witch's care of her people was only pretended they would still have enough leverage to lure her out exactly where they wanted to.

_We have dealt with her kind before. We can do it again._

The giant man arrived to the forested hillside some several dozen feet away from the road against which his group had established camp. No fire was lit as he ordered and several of his men stood watch. Still their perimeter wasn't covered perfectly.

He crept to the edge of the camp and with one quick grab from behind he pushed one of the men standing guard against a tree. The remaining group of men immediately drew their swords or aimed their bows.

"Weapons down, it's the commander!" hissed the one the giant man left in command while he was gone.

When everyone put their weapons down the giant man let go of the one he still held pressed against the tree. He chuckled and patted him on the shoulder though the man still seemed quite shaken as would be anyone who would have someone of the giant man's stature spring on him from the dark.

"I must compliment you on your concealment…" the giant man started as he walked to the temporary leader. "…Thomas, was it?"

"Sir." The man nodded and stood in attention.

"For an untrained eye you would be truly invisible," the giant man acknowledged.

"Thank you sir," Thomas answered.

"However that is completely useless if someone can walk into your positions by accident…" He gestured to the direction from which he came. "…that side was completely unguarded. Leaving your position open."

Even though he could barely see the man in the darkness of the night and the forest to boot he was quite sure Thomas was sweating and shaking slightly. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

The giant man smiled and patted Thomas' shoulder. "It better not. Now station someone there. I know there is very rarely any activity in these woods but it doesn't hurt to stay vigilant. Send the rest of the men to sleep. I want watches in four hour intervals; the last one will wake us at the crack of dawn. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Thomas gave a nod of agreement.

"Then get to it." The giant man retorted. "It all hinges on tomorrow."

* * *

[ ](http://jabberwocksbane.deviantart.com/art/Kingdom-of-Corona-Winter-Flower-fanfic-621357685)

click the picture for more information ;)


	21. Chapter 21

The giant man cleaned an apple with his sleeve as he was waiting, leaning against a tree at the side of the road. Once he was satisfied with the gloss of the bright red fruit he took a big bite out of it, smiling as he enjoyed its sweetness. Or perhaps the smile was reserved for the impending operation that was about to take place at any moment now.

His men were well hid by each side of the road, their dark boiled leather armor further camouflaged with the forest flora, making them almost invisible in the terrain. He could see the silhouettes in the darkness of the bushes and pressed against trees. Watching, waiting, ready to strike on his signal.

A small trickle of juice ran down from the corner of the giant man's mouth as he took another gracious bite out of the apple. Most of their war was already done. He'd received messages from his scouts that the other groups had succeeded in their tasks and secured their targets. His group would act out the last part of his plan.

The noise of hooves thumping against the stone road with the chatter of men began to resonate from the distance. His men reacted to the noise, slipping slightly further into the shadows and vegetation of the forest. As the group coming down the road neared closer to their position the giant man could have a good look at it.

Four well-armed horsemen rode at the front and back of a small carriage, carrying a sizable chest. The giant man smirked and took a last bite from his apple, throwing the core behind him as he stepped out of the trees and in front of the moving convoy.

"Gentlemen!" He announced with a bright smile, his arms outstretched.

The group traveling the road came to sudden halt. He could see the two riders closest to him put their hands on the hilts of their swords, glancing at him with surprised and worried eyes.

"What a pleasant day we have today, wouldn't you say?" He grinned, gesturing to the bright blue skies over head, eclipsed only by the tops of the tallest trees.

"Indeed citizen," agreed one of the riders, an officer by the look of it. "I would ask you to step aside now. We are on official Crown business."

"Oh, I am no citizen," The giant man retorted shaking his head.

"You are not?" the officer spoke softly as the rest of his convoy exchanged looks and murmured amongst themselves. "Then my I ask you who you are and what your business is here?"

The giant man shrugged. "I am just a simple traveler," he admitted. "With a concern for the safety of those on the Crown's business," he added with a wide smile.

The officer, as well as the rest of his men, placed their hands on the hilts of their blades. The intense stare-off between the officer and the giant man would be enough to make anyone weary. "A noble goal," the officer finally acknowledged. "I can assure you however that we are quite capable of defending ourselves."

The giant man glanced over the men in the convoy, their breathing heavy, hands clutched at their weapons. "Is that so?" he asked simply, before pursing his lips and whistling.

As soon as he did that his men sprung from behind the trees and bushes on each side of the convoy with bows readied and aimed at every man in it. The officer glanced around him. With just one look it was obvious they were heavily outnumbered, as well as pinned down.

"If you would be so kind and put down your arms, that would be most appreciated," the giant man stated with the same bright smile he sported throughout this engagement.

The riders looked back at their commander. The officer confirmed with a nod, unsheathing his sword and throwing it to the ground. His men followed suit.

"Thank you." The giant man gave them a nod. "Now please dismount your horses and move to the right side of the road." He gestured to his right. "In orderly fashion please." He grinned.

As they did several of his men put down their bows and took out ropes with which they began to tie their hands. Meanwhile four others went and unloaded the chest from the carriage, carrying it with them to the woods.

"Not this one," the giant man interrupted one of his men as he was about to tie up a rather young looking man who was previously driving the carriage. "I'll take care of him," he said with a smile as he put his bulky arm around the young man's shoulders.

"What's your name boy?" the giant man asked as he walked with him to the horses, his men meanwhile taking the rest of his comrades into the woods in a narrow column.

"B-Boris, s-sir…" the young man breathed out shakily.

"Well Boris." The giant man patted his shoulder before letting him go. "I have a very special task for you."

"A t-task?" Boris gulped fearfully.

"Indeed!" the giant man confirmed. "I need you to ride to the capital and deliver  _this_ ," He emphasized by taking a letter from his cloak. "To the queen." He put the letter into the boy's shaking hand. "Can you do that?"

"Y-yes, sir," the boy croaked.

"Good!" The giant man smiled and patted his shoulder. "Because the lives of your friends  _and_  others depend on it." This statement seemed to make the boy's already white face pale even further. "Take the horse." The giant man handed him the reins of one of the horses. "And don't forget. To the queen boy."

Boris nodded shakily and quickly brought the horse into a gallop, riding fast down the road towards his destination. The giant man laughed and shook his head. On his way to the woods he smacked the horse dragging the carriage, making it slowly walk down the stone road.

_Now we just wait for her to come to us._

* * *

 

Elsa awoke with the feeling of something heavy pressing against her forehead. She groaned and tried to open her eyes, squinting against the beam of light coming through small space between the curtains. Opening her eyes however seemed to only intensify the pressure she felt against her head and she rolled over on her back, trying to shake it off.

To her surprise and shock there was nothing pressed against her and the uncomfortable pressure only intensified by her movement. Elsa grunted and shut her eyes while rubbing her temples. The annoying pressure she felt moments ago turned into a downright nauseating pain.

"Well someone's awake I see!" came a bubbly call from across the room which rang in Elsa's ears like a tower bell.

"A-Anna?" the blonde asked, clutching her hands over her forehead in an attempt to combat her raging headache. "What…I…?" The young queen found herself at a lack of words, the pain making it almost impossible for her to focus, let alone think.

She watched through squinted eyes as the redhead, already dressed in casual clothes, sat down next to her on the bed with a smug smile. "It seems that last night finally caught up with you," she chirped with a giggle.

The blonde frowned and blinked a few times trying to remember. "We went to the inn…the Golden Fox and then we…we…" Elsa eyes suddenly widened and she pressed her hands against her mouth as the memories came back to her. "Oh Gods…"

Anna released a hearty chuckle, a music that would be at any other time pleasant to Elsa's ears now felt like someone hammering nails in her brain. The memory of yesterday's antics however was a far more pressing issue. "I made a complete fool of myself!" the blonde whined and buried her face in her hands."

Headache or not the reassuring presence of Anna's hand on her shoulder made her instantly feel a bit better. "Oh come now, it wasn't that bad," Anna argued with an amused tone still present in her voice.

"I'm the queen," Elsa argued, still embarrassed. "I should represent, not—"

"You're only human." Anna gently took one of her hands, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. "And who was there could see that. You represented you are one of them Elsa."

The blonde thought about the redhead's point. She still felt embarrassed and guilty but she considered Anna's argument. Maybe she was right, maybe the people saw her in a different light if they could relate to her. She had read stories of generals and leaders spending time with their troops in their free time, earning the respect and trust of their men. Maybe yesterday she had gained some of that as well from her people.

"You really think so?" Elsa asked, unsure of herself, turning her head to look at Anna.

"Of course." Anna nodded with a smile squeezing her hand slightly to strengthen her statement. The worry somewhat left Elsa and she allowed herself to smile as well, the memory of last night suddenly seeming much happier and enjoyable than moments ago.

"And on top of that you showed me a  _whole_   _other_  side of you when we got back here," Anna teased with a sultry voice. Elsa looked at her inquisitively before frowning in an effort to recall what Anna was getting at. The memory came to her as a splash of ice against the back of her neck.

She looked at Anna, wide eyed and blushing, only for the redhead to give her a smug smile and wiggle her eyebrows. "Oh Gods Anna I'm so sorry…" she apologized, once more hiding her now red face in her hands. "I don't know what came over me."

"You don't have to apologize." Anna chuckled and crawled closer to the blonde to put her hand around her shoulder. "It's not like it was unpleasant," she admitted, squeezing an embarrassed groan out of Elsa. "I just thought you'd be tired after such an adventurous evening, but you seemed rather playful instead."

" _Anna_ …" Elsa whined, feeling her face warm up more and more by the second.

"It probably goes to say what naughty things Her Majesty thinks about..."

" _Anna please_!" Elsa begged the redhead to stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Anna giggled playfully and hugged the blonde close, a gesture she was very thankful of as it allowed her to hide her crimson blush. "This is your punishment for leaving me hanging last night!" Anna teased with a chuckle.

Elsa realize at the sentence that her memory of her very embarrassing behavior only went so far. "I-I'm sorry…?" she offered, not quite sure what else to say.

"I'm just kidding Elsa," Anna reassured her and pulled out of the hug to look at the blushing blonde. "You don't have to apologize, alright? We get to… _that_  when we get to that." She smiled widely, waiting for the young queen to smile back and give a small nod. "Then you can  _repay_ me," she teased for one last time and landed a peck on Elsa's nose making her turn her eyes down shyly as crimson once more filled her cheeks at the thought.

"Now I told Kai you are  _socially_   _exhausted_  after last night so no work for today." She presented Elsa with a handkerchief. "And I'll be taking care of you." Elsa raised an eyebrow in question as she looked at the handkerchief. "Ice?" Anna stated simply.

Elsa blinked a few times before realizing what her love had in mind. She placed her hand over the piece of cloth and focused on what she wanted to do. Magic buzzed through her, making her sore and tired body react accordingly and she cringed as the painful pressure she felt against her temples came back in full force.

Luckily the task was a very simple one and as several cubes of ice popped onto the handkerchief Elsa immediately felt relieved. Even more so when Anna tied up the piece of cloth and held it against the side of her forehead.

Elsa hummed in delight as the pressure somewhat retreated. She smiled at Anna as she pressed against her, the two now sitting side by side leaning against the head of the bed. "So, how do you feel about soup?" Anna asked.

Before she could answer Elsa's headache returned once again thanks to several loud knocks on the door. "That's odd." Anna frowned. "I asked Kai to make sure nobody disturbs us."

Elsa took the packed ice from Anna's hand and pressed it against her left temple. "Yes please?" she called out, the headache once again making itself known even though she tried to speak as softly as possible.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to disturb you but there is a matter that requires your immediate attention." Both girls exchanged looks but the urgency in Kai's voice made both of them, even pained Elsa, jump out of the bed.

"I'll be right with you Kai," Elsa called out and put the handkerchief aside as she headed behind the changing screen.

"Very well Your Majesty."

_Trouble couldn't have picked a better day._ Elsa thought as she slipped out of her gown.

* * *

 

"All of them?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "From all three Border Counties?"

"And the Crown Lands as well Your Majesty," Kai added.

Elsa rubbed her aching temples, now under even more pressure from the current situation. It was like a sick joke. It was just a few weeks since she put forth the idea of having a ranger force patrol the woods and roads and now, as if Loki himself had spun the world on its head, all four groups of tax collectors have been robbed.

This had never happened, not to Elsa's knowledge at least. Any bandit or brigand that lurked within the woods of Arendelle knew better than to ambush the Royal tax collectors. It wasn't just a mere traveler they would be robbing but the property of the crown itself. A crime like that wouldn't go unnoticed and unpunished and it would be clear to anyone that the Crown would do it's very best to get it back and to make an example of those responsible.

And now all four groups of tax collectors have been ambushed, their collected money taken and the men responsible for guarding it dragged away to whatever fate that the Gods only knew. Elsa's mind first turned to the idea of the tax collectors themselves being involved in this predicament, but that thought was quickly discarded.

The way they knew about the robberies themselves was because one man from each group was  _sent_  by the robbers to announce it. Why they would do that was anyone's guess but it was clear that the tax collectors were not to blame as it would be quite foolish of them to announce their own theft, and by one of their own no less.

The culprits were clearly very well organized as well as prepared. Elsa could only wonder about their true motives as the gold probably wasn't what they were after, otherwise they'd slaughter the collectors and now would be on their way out of the kingdom. No they were after something else, she was sure of it.

Elsa looked around the council room. Lord Wilk was present, currently examining a detailed map of Arendelle, along with Kai and Anna sitting by her side. Merida and John were also present as they ran into them on their way here, the two appeared to be on a walk together. A fact that Elsa would otherwise smile about but given the situation she was as far from smiling as possible.

The summer was officially over and these taxes were here to keep the kingdom safely going through the winter. Arendelle was in no means a poor nation but given this summer's unexpected weather the crown have paid a hefty sum to cover the damages. The kingdom was far from bankrupt but the lack of the collected taxes would still affect it.

There were troops that needed to be paid and fed, trading tariffs to be taken care of, gold spent on transferring goods and materials. The expenses needed were far too many to list and Elsa was counting on the tax income when she reached into the Crown's funds to cover the damage she caused when she lost control of her powers earlier that year.

Getting the money back was a necessity if she wanted to keep her kingdom safe and secure and, if possible, she needed to save the men that were taken away with the gold. Whatever fate they were facing right now was not one they deserved.

"So what do we know?" Elsa broke from her thoughtfulness addressing lord Wilk. "Do we have any leads at all?"

Lord Wilk gestured for the guards and one of them opened the doors of the council chamber, letting in a young man, pale in face and clearly out of breath. "This boy seems to have some information from the culprits themselves but he tells us he will give it only to you, Your Grace."

Elsa turned her attention to the young man and gestured for him to come forward. He kept his head down the whole time, avoiding her look at all costs. Elsa frowned at the thought of how stressful this young man's day must've been, so she decided to help him relax.

"What is your name?" she asked gently, leaning against the table to be closer to him.

The boy raised his eyes for just a second, turning his sight down as soon as they met hers. "B-Boris, Your Majesty," he stuttered out. "T-the Crown lands T-taxmen Division." The words seemed to make the boy agitated as his hands started shaking and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Elsa smiled reassuringly to make him calm down, her beautiful smile casting its own magic. "It's alright Boris," she told him calmly. "Is there something you can tell us that would help us?"

Boris nodded and hesitantly reached inside the coat of his uniform, his hand reappearing with a letter. "T-the man told me to give you this, Your Majesty." He gulped and extended his hand towards Elsa. "I'm sorry for not coming forth with this sooner, but he told me that it's for your eyes only." Boris sniffled slightly. "H-he s-said that the lives of my friends depend on it."

Elsa pursed her lips in both anger and worry. "Thank you, Boris," she said as she took the letter. She gestured to the guards. "Make sure he and all the others are fed and taken care of." As the guards and Boris were on their way out Elsa examined the letter.

The envelope was clean and the brightly white paper spoke volumes of its quality. The envelope was further more sealed by a black seal with the mark of a sword enveloped by a laurel, a sigil Elsa didn't recognize. She frowned and broke the seal, fishing for the letter inside.

Once it was out she put the envelope away and scanned the content of the letter itself. The message was short yet no less disturbing. The writing was elegant and tidy, suggesting a literate person wrote it, a fact that further suggested this to be a well thought out operation by a skilled mind. With that thought, Elsa began reading.

* * *

 

_A thousand greetings to Her Royal Majesty, the Queen of Arendelle, the Protector of its people, etc._

_If you are reading this it has probably come to your attention we are in possession of both your gold and the men who were guarding it._

_Luckily for you we are prepared to give all that back to you under these conditions. You will come to the edge of the woods east of the village of Hoggandvik, located in the very south of the Crown Lands, today before sundown._

_If you will arrive alone and surrender peacefully, we will let your men go with both their lives and your gold and leave as soon as tonight. If you however try to do something foolish like come bearing arms, your men will die and your gold will be dumped in the sea. If you do not come at all the whole kingdom will experience the consequences of your actions. However if you will come with us without making trouble, your kingdom will never hear from us again._

_Sincerely, Volkir Laursen_

* * *

 

Elsa rubbed her temples as she finished reading the letter. She glanced around the room to meet everyone's inquisitive gazes. She sighed and handed the letter to Lord Wilk, the rest of her friends gathering around him to read it as well.

"What?!" Anna exclaimed as she finished the letter. "What is this? What do they want with her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Miss Anna," Lord Wilk answered as he scanned the letter one more time before putting it down.

All the eyes in the room were now on Elsa who had her hand pressed over her eyes. "Your Majesty?" The Lord Commander spoke.

The blonde sighed and rubbed her hands together. "We are not negotiating with fiends. But right now we need a plan," she decided. "I suppose none of you know who this  _Volkir_   _Laursen_  is?" She posed her question only to be rewarded by silence.

"I do not know who that man is," Lord Wilk suddenly spoke. "However this sigil seems  _somewhat_  familiar." He examined the broken seal up close. "I can't seem to place it though."

Anna took the envelope and examined the sigil. "I'll drop in to the library, I am almost certain I have seen a book on crests and sigils there somewhere! I'll be right back!" she called out as she rushed out of the room.

The corners of Elsa's mouth twitched slightly upward at the redhead's dedication but the situation was still serious and dire. "Lord Wilk, how many troops can you muster in a few hours?"

The man in question ran his fingers over his mustache. "Even given the short time and urgency I could still manage to gather a decent force," he admitted. "I have to see how far this village is located however. Time is key here and moving a large force is time-consuming. I will fetch the maps and return shortly."

Elsa nodded and the elderly gentleman was off. Elsa was left in the room alone with the two gingers. "What do you think they want with you?" Merida broke the silence.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Can't be anything good though." She hung her head low.

The ginger princess came to sit down at her side and took her hands in hers. "Hey, don't worry, we'll figure it out," she told the blonde to help her calm down.

"We're with you Elsa." The Apprentice put his hand on her shoulder.

Even given the stressful situation, the horrible headache and the possibility of both her people and her entire kingdom being in danger, the comforting presence of her friends made Elsa feel almost immune to all the dark feelings that were assaulting her heart. She only hoped this would turn out for the best.

* * *

 

"This isn't good," Lord Wilk commented as he stood over the maps. "Not good at all."

"What is it?" Elsa asked, coming to his side and sharing his view on the map.

"The village is remote, only narrow steep dirt roads lead there. It would take days for a decent force to get there and it would be stretched thin and made vulnerable to any kind of attacks from the surrounding woods. Basically the village is too far to be reached on foot within the few hours that we have till sundown and worse, even if we could reach it in time the terrain is hard, rocky and uneven. Impossible for even a small army to effectively set up."

The elderly Commander straightened up and twirled the end of his mustache. "The fiends must've thought this through quite well. They know we have the military advantage so they have taken it away from us.

A ride on horseback there would take merely two or three hours. However we have only so much experienced cavalry riders in the capital. Most of them are stationed at Fjose Gard, where the Royal Stables are. Even if we sent the fastest rider there right now they would never arrive in time."

Elsa frowned. "How many riders could you get together from what we have here?"

"Probably around two hundred I'd say. However I am afraid that the fiends may be expecting just this move. They were very clever about their plan so far and took every possible advantage from our hands. Given the tactic they used to ambush our tax collectors I reckon they are quite skilled in surprise attacks, and will be prepared in case we try to bring any kind of force."

"So using force is useless?" Elsa asked, her voice sounding defeated.

"I believe that any plan we could come up with they have already thought of, and will be ready for."

Elsa groaned and slumped into her chair. "What can we do then?" She proposed the question not really expecting an answer. The room was bleakly silent for a few moments before the doors flew open, a feisty redhead bursting in.

"I got it!" She held a hefty tome in her arms as she rushed to the table. "It took us some time but Master Yrvick knew exactly where to find this book," she explained as she sat the  _Sigils, Crests and Coats of Arms of the World_  on the table. " _Champions of Steel_ ," she began reading.

"One of the oldest existing mercenary bands in Europa, the Champions of Steel have a long and bloody tradition. Founded shortly after the destruction of the  _Ordo Malefici_ , the Order of Sorcerers, they were no more than a band of witch-hunters formed to combat the now unchecked magical and otherworldly dangers of our world."

Everyone's eyes turned to John who at first hadn't noticed but then rolled his eyes when he realized he was the focus now. "What?" he muttered, annoyed. "I wasn't even alive back then, it was hundreds of years ago."

Everyone slowly turned back to Anna and she continued. "Growing in numbers of the years of their existence, the band in turn grew in skill and effectiveness. Their survival throughout the over four centuries of their existence is mainly due to their ongoing recruiting as the main source of members comes from the people who are robbed of their loved ones through means of magic or horrid creatures and are now seeking revenge.

This had made the Champions of Steel the most effective pest control on any and all magic-related dangers—"

" _Most effective, yeah right_ ," John mumbled under his breath.

"—to date," Anna continued, "as their vast numbers and skill collected through the years from both personal experiences and veteran members set them apart from any would-be monster slayer. They use the tactics of luring out their targets, facing them on their own terms.

"However, the Champions of Steel are known for more than just killing monsters, as for sufficient price they gladly lend their service to fight in regular wars and battles, excelling in guerrilla warfare, sabotage and ambush tactics.

"Over the years, the mercenary band has come closer and closer to a religious group of sorts. Their refusal to use any and all magical means in fighting men or otherworldly dangers led to them devoting their lives to the way of the sword and honing their fighting prowess. The group succumbed to somewhat fanatical worship of steel hence how the before nameless band received their name.

"Even though they focus on beating their foe before they have the chance to even react, every member of the band is a skilled fighter, training throughout their entire lives to become the best of the best." Anna sighed and looked up from the book.

"Now I know why the sigil seemed so familiar," Lord Wilk voiced. "I heard of them during the time of your father's rule. The kingdom of Sweden hired the band when they were attacked by the Republic of Novgorod. For three months they stayed in their territory and sabotages and ambushes became so frequent and harsh that they were forced to end the conflict.

"They became very famous after that, as they were the talk of everyone for a long while. A band of mercenaries that brought an entire country to their knees," he explained.

"How many of them are there?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"The book says their numbers change frequently but always rage in between several hundred," Anna answered meekly.

Elsa rubbed her eyes. "Witch-hunters." She released a shaky whisper. "Is that why they're here?" She looked up with defeated look in her eyes.

"We can't forget they are mercenaries!" Merida exclaimed. "Someone hired them."

"Who though?" Lord Wilk questioned. "And why?"

"We don't have time for finding answers," John joined in on the conversation. "We need to decide what we'll—"

"WAIT!" Anna shouted victoriously, making everyone twitch. She pressed her finger against a paragraph within the book.

"The hierarchy within the band is very tightly bound to their religious-like worship of steel. The so called  _Trial by Steel_  is a way of electing a leader of the Champions which is always the best swordsman of them all. Any member has a right to challenge the current leader for his position and if he wins he shall become the leader himself."

She looked up from the book with a wide grin. "We can use that! We'll challenge their leader and when we win we tell them to scram!"

"How do you know they'll accept that? None of us are members," Merida argued.

"If they practically worship the way of battle I bet their leader won't wuss out of a challenge!" Anna replied. "I think this is the best if not the only shot we've got because there's no way in hell we are letting them take Elsa." Both the blonde and the redhead blushed when Lord Wilk raised an eyebrow at Anna's comment. "I-I mean, Her Majesty."

Lord Wilk hummed in approval. "By all means I agree with you, Miss Anna." He twirled his mustache. "However, who will be the one we send to fight the duel?"

Silence fell over the room, and even the brightened up Anna seemed to lose some of her excitement. Lord Wilk was the first to speak. "I may not be in my best years but I can still hold my own in a fight. If Her Majesty well to call upon me to champion for her I would not obje—"

"Don't even think about it, Lord Wilk," Elsa dismissed him right away. "If anything were to go wrong, I need you to be here for Arendelle."

The elderly gentleman gave her an understanding nod. "Then I can go through my men, there are some that are quite skilled—"

"I will fight for you," John spoke plainly, everyone turning their gazes his way.

"Y-you'd fight for me?" Elsa breathed out.

"Of course," he replied. "I am probably the most skilled fighter you can get your hands on in this place, so if there are no objections…?"

"The Trial is to the death," Anna spoke quietly.

John frowned and stood there silently for a moment before releasing a small laugh. "Better make sure I don't die then," he joked. "That settles it then. I say we get ready and set off."

And with that he marched out of the room, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

* * *

 

Half an hour later when everyone was getting ready in the stables Anna sought out John to give him a piece of her mind. "Hey John." She caught his attention. "You know I could fight for Elsa."

John chuckled heartily. "No."

Anna pouted. "What do you mean 'no?' I can fight! You know that."

"What I know is that you can hold your own in safe conditions with a practice sword," John replied while saddling his horse. "That is still miles away from engaging in an actual combat."

"But—"

"Anna, this isn't a practice match, do you understand?" His raised voice made Anna twitch slightly in surprise. "This man won't be trying to help you train, he is going to be trying to kill you." He turned away with a sigh. "I'm sorry…it's just not going to happen."

The redhead frowned, the deeply rooted desire to protect her beloved taking over her best judgement. "I could do it…for Elsa."

"Answer me this then," The Apprentice turned to her, his face locked in all seriousness. "What if you lose?"

Anna blinked a few times, taken back by the question as well as the possibility. "Lose?"

"Yes." He nodded. "What if you lose, well die basically. Can you even imagine the consequences?" Anna opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Do you understand what your death would mean for Elsa? Not only would they take her away for Gods know what fate but do you really think she could ever live her life without you?"

Anna broke out of her shock by an index finger poking her in the chest. The horrible realization she received from John's words however left a horrible feeling in her heart. She hung her head low, the thought of leaving Elsa all alone leaning as a crushing weight against her.

"Hey." John put his hand on her shoulder and lowered his head to meet her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm going to keep you all safe."

Anna sniffled. "But if you die then—"

"Then what?"

The abruptness with which he uttered those words took Anna back. She stood there silently for a moment just staring back into those green-grey eyes, seeming just too old and tired for their owner's appearance. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him she valued his help with her own training and above all with what he did for Elsa. She wanted to tell him he was her friend, their friend, that they all cared for him.

But his stern gaze kept all those words unsaid. Every reason unspoken. Some part of her told her that he didn't wanted to hear those things. That he didn't want to feel obligated to them so that even in the slightest chance of him dying he didn't have to go out fearing for his friends. Fearing they would miss him.

Maybe the thought of being all alone in this gave him courage. Maybe forgetting he had something to lose gave him strength. Or maybe the fact of leaving someone behind that had cared for him just scared him too much.

Whatever it was Anna understood and remained silent. "Yeah." John smiled sadly. "Precisely."

Anna thought a lot about those two words on their way to Hoggandvik. Pressed against Merida's back as they rode together she thought about the weight and feeling they carried. And watching Elsa cling to John as they rode beside them she understood their meaning.

_Sacrifice._

* * *

 

Elsa held onto John as they rode through the harsh terrain. The four of them were accompanied by four other riders, a small number just to be safe on their way but not enough to provoke an outright conflict with the Champions.

"John," Elsa said to her riding companion. "Thank you for doing this."

"Don't mention it Elsa," John answered, glancing back at her over his shoulder. "We will have a good laugh about this when we're on our way back tonight."

Elsa smiled and sighed. She only wished she could've shared the sorcerer's optimism. She was always expecting men to jump at them from behind any nearby tree they passed. But they had passed Hoggandvik a few minutes ago and no incident had yet happened. And Elsa prayed it would stay that way.

She could see the clear edge of the woods in the distance, the forest being far denser than the few trees here and there they had passed. It had opened or closed, depending on the viewpoint, in the shape of a crescent and they were now riding right into its open arms.

The sun was still high in the sky when they arrived, but it would be only a few hours or so before it would hide beyond the hills. As they came to a stop at the edge of the woods, John was the first one to get off the horse, telling Elsa to remain in the saddle.

"So what now?" Elsa wondered out loud as she watched John scan the edge of the woods.

As in on cue, several feet in front of them the thick coniferous spread out and a man came out from behind them. Elsa's eyes widened at the sight. The man was giant, a good seven feet in height she estimated, easily towering over anyone Elsa had ever met.

But that wasn't even the most shocking part as the man also had the stature of a bear. With wide shoulders and chest, bulky muscular arms and with hands that looked like they could crush stones, the man looked menacing to say the absolute least. On the contrary his cleanly shaven smiling face and shoulder length black locks gave off the impression of a noble gentleman.

"Welcome, welcome!" he greeted them, his voice smooth as silk.

"Volkir Laursen, I presume?"

"Your Majesty." He made a deep bow that Elsa could find nothing less but perfect. This man clearly knew courtly manners. "We agreed on you coming alone. But you clearly haven't come with hostile intent and a small escort on the way is understandable." He gave her a thankful nod. "I thank you for your cooperation. Now, as promised…"

He snapped his fingers and several men bearing the uniforms with the Arendelle military uniforms were lead out from the woods by an escort of armed men, behind them came several others carrying hefty chests. They stopped just as soon as everyone was out of the woodwork and placed the chests on the ground, revealing their precious contents, glittering in the sunlight.

Elsa had to admit she was surprised. None of her men looked even remotely hurt or mistreated and the chests were full to the brim. Of all the possibilities she imagined this turning out, the fiends actually keeping their word wasn't one of them.

"You see? Just as promised. Now as we agreed your men are now free to go and can take the gold with them. If you would just follow me, please." Volkir held aside some of the branches, making way for her.

Elsa decided this was a good time to break the news to him. "I am not going anywhere with you," she replied calmly.

"Ah…" Volkir sighed in disappointment, letting go of the branches. "Now that's not very nice, is it?" He crossed his hands over his chest, with one hand gesturing towards the tax collectors and chests of gold. "We have kept our part of the agreement—"

"A  _forced_  agreement," Elsa cut him of sternly.

"However an agreement nonetheless." Volkir smiled smugly. "You received the terms," he argued. "If you did not want to meet them I don't see a reason for coming here other than fooli—"

"I challenge you to a Trial by Steel," John jumped into the conversation with the announcement.

Volkir raised an eyebrow at him, measuring him from head to toe, his arms still crossed over his chest. There was a moment of silence before the giant man released a short laugh. "You are not one of us, my men would never follow you."

"Good thing I don't want to lead your pathetic band then," John countered.

Volkir's smile disappeared but after a moment of silence he smirked once again. "So what is it you desire?"

"You will let those men go with the gold you've taken, leave this kingdom empty handed and swear to never cause harm to any of its people again."

Volkir nodded thoughtfully and rubbed his chin while humming to himself. "Well that's quite the stipulation if you ask me," he remarked. "However, tell me why I should agree to it if I have you all practically at my mercy here?"

He whistled and suddenly from between the trees dozens of men appeared, previously completely blending into the background of the forest. What Elsa thought were thick branches turned out to be limbs, and what she mistook for dry twigs turned out to be bows. The bows that were now loosely aimed at the ground. Given the number of men she saw with one glance, Elsa knew they couldn't leave even if they wanted to.

"You don't of course." John nodded in understanding. "I can see you are intimidated by a  _clearly_  superior opponent." Volkir's smug smile disappeared once more, a mask of disbelief draping over his face. "I mean everyone understands you're scared."

Volkir glanced back at the tree line from where hushed whispers could be heard after the Apprentice's taunting. Under his burning gaze the whispers quickly stopped and he turned back with a smug smile. "Very well then, I accept your challenge," he said. "Under one condition."

John nodded to show him he's listening. "If  _I_  win, the queen goes with us. Willingly." The answer seemed to catch the ginger off guard but before he could think of a thing to say Elsa beat him to it.

"Deal."

Everyone in the group snapped their eyes to the blonde who sat straight up on the horse with a stern look on her face. "Great!" Volkir voiced happily. "Men, prepare the circle!" He ordered his lackeys. As his men started walking out of the forest and started marking the ground Volkir turned to his challenger.

"You have half an hour to get ready. We will both fight with the same basic sword. No armor, shield or other weaponry. Only what you get and the skill and strength of your arm. We fight until one falls, understood?"

John nodded and Volkir took his leave with a mocking bow and an amused hum on his lips. The preparations for the duel had begun.

* * *

 

A shiver run down Elsa's spine every time she caught a glimpse from one of the Champions. They all looked at her with such hatred and distain that it seemed to Elsa their looks hurt her more than their blades could.

She tried to ignore it but the feeling of someone's eyes constantly watching her was most uncomfortable. "Don't worry Elsa," Anna whispered to her and rubbed her shoulder. "We'll be out of here soon enough."

Elsa sighed and nodded. Even though she had trust in John's abilities, Volkir was still a massive mountain of muscle, easily a head taller than him. A fact that made Elsa quite nervous to say the least.

_I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me_ , she thought. Or worse.

"Come here." Anna pulled Elsa into a tight embrace. "Everything will be alright," Anna told her. Though she didn't know was if she was trying to convince just Elsa of that or herself as well.

* * *

 

Merida came up to John who was in the middle of stretching. "Hey," she said softly, not hiding the bleakness in her voice.

"Hello."

"You ready?" she asked, hoping for an encouraging response.

John finished his stretching and sat down on the grass. "As ready as I can be."

Merida frowned but joined him by his side. The two sat there in silence, watching the Champions encourage their leader who was now warming up by sparring with some of his men. "He's really big," Merida commented worriedly.

"I've seen bigger."

"Really?"

John turned to her with in disbelief. "No, are you joking?! He's  _massive_!"

Both gingers laughed slightly, the joke doing little to improve the sour mood. The sun was slowly but surely coming down, and even though it was still an hour or so until sunset the whole scenery was already bathed in a dim glow.

They sat there, silently, watching the breeze play with the tops of trees, oblivious to time and thought. "Merida." The ginger princess turned to her companion. "In case I don't make it—"

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!" Merida cut him off before he could finish.

"I am not planning on dying here," he retorted to calm her down. "But just in case I do, I need you to…" Their eyes met, and in that one single moment the Apprentice could see the glitter of silent tears in the Princess' eyes.

"Yeah…?" Merida breathed out, never breaking away from his eyes.

"I…I-I need you to take this." He took of his coat and folded it before placing it into her hands. "Tie it up with some rocks and throw it in the sea. There are things inside that could do terrible things in the wrong hands."

"Oh," Merida looked at the coat. "O-of course, I'll do that." She looked back at him, nodding.

"Thank you." John placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. A smile that she gladly returned.

"It's time!" Volkir called out to the sorcerer.

"On my way." John stood up, taking Merida's hand to help her up as well. "Here." He took off the amulet from around his neck and placed it in her hand. To Merida's surprise he placed a small phial with strange looking liquid there with it. Before she could ask him what it was he pulled her into a tight hug.

" _If I lose_ ," he whispered into her ear. " _Break the phial. It will create a smoke screen and distract them so you can get away. Don't let them take Elsa_." When he pulled away she stared at him speechless, too astonished to even wish him good luck.

John smiled and patted her shoulder before walking towards the circle Volkir's men had prepared. Merida suppressed a sniffle and hid the phial in her sleeve before joining Elsa and Anna and the rest of the Champions that had gathered around the circle to witness the Trial.

* * *

 

John entered the hastily prepared circle where the fight was supposed to take place. It was approximately thirty feet in diameter, its outline marked by stones. The grass was mostly plucked out inside of it, though there were still some patches here and there.

John now stood face to face with his opponent. From this closeness he could truly see what an enormous bulk of a man he was. He looked at the two swords Volkir was offering him, both seemingly indistinguishable.

"They are the same," Volkir cleared out his confusion. "But the challenger still chooses first," he clarified. "Tradition."

John hummed in agreement and shrugged, taking one of them, as there was absolutely no visible difference. Volkir nodded and took of his cloak, throwing it back to one of his men. "Just before we start," he said, catching John's attention. "I know who you are."

"Oh really?" John raised an eyebrow finding that hard to believe.

Volkir gestured with the tip of his sword towards his neck. "I saw the amulet. The Burning Eye of  _Foteinó Pýrgo_." He shook his head. "I don't think I've ever encountered a Sorcerer before."

"We are a dying breed," the Apprentice joked.

"Indeed." Volkir nodded. "Just so we're clear, no magic. This is a duel of skill at arms, you understand?"

"Of course."

"Very good, so you ready?" John confirmed with a nod. "Then let the Trial by Steel begin and may the best man win." He gave John a small bow, the sorcerer responding in kind. The duel had begun.

Both men took the proper fighting stance and began circling each other. John tried to stall for time, looking for any weak spots in his posture, however he couldn't find any. All places that seemed like apt openings were kept like that to taunt him to make the wrong move. He knew the tactic well. Make your opponent think he has you while you are luring him into a trap.

Not today. John decided to go for a few basic attacks, only to test Volkir's speed and reflexes as well as technique. To his surprise the man was fast. Incredibly fast. Not an attribute he had expected from a man of such stature. Volkir block all of his strikes with expert form and blinding speed, even redirecting his last attack before he had even finished it.

The Apprentice took a few steps back to go over his options and hopefully think of a way to beat his opponent. However it seemed Volkir wouldn't give him that chance as he leaped forward, probably set on testing John's own abilities.  _Ah well, I work better under pressure._

Block. Block. Parry. Counterattack. Miss. John just barely defended himself against the mountain of a man, Volkir now backing away smirking. If the man was fast with his blocks his attacks were like lightning strikes, both in speed  _and_  strength.

Right now John realized three things. The sword was a nightmare to wield. It was light and barely an arm's length long which made him land all of his attacks with too much force and make all of his blocks weaker. The Vorpal Blade was longer and much better balanced and he had to admit he might've been relying on the magic sword way too much.

_The old man always said that will one day be the death of me._ John had to smirk.  _Hopefully not today old man._

John covered his right side from a quick slash and then dodged a swift stab aimed at his stomach.  _Too close._ He tried to attack Volkir to keep him at a distance but the giant man quickly turned his assault into his own and John had to do his very best to defend himself. His opponents slipped down his own and made a long, luckily not deep, cut on the back of his forearm. After that Volkir backed away smirking.

He had a few moments to think. Second thing the Apprentice realized was that he was way too reliant on his spells in his fighting style. An attribute that was normally extremely useful but in this situation turned out as more of a burden than an advantage. The mixed fighting style of both martial art and magic was much desired in all sorcerers and for a good reason as it turned out to be very effective in combat.

Right now however John found himself mentally straining himself from not using any of the hundreds of spells that could've ended this duel in his victory dozens of times now.  _Net of Amitoch here_. John thought as he redirected his opponent's blade.  _Crimson Bands of Tuh'nazal there_. He pondered as he made a few wide strikes at Volkir's feet to get him to retreat.  _A Gods damned fireball would be all I need!_

Volkir didn't hesitate however and used the opportunity of his momentary disorientation to come for a strong upward strike against his chest. A strike that John redirected aside. Barely. The ginger groaned and looked at the crimson stain that had begun spreading over his tunic.  _Huh, too slow, was I?_ John thought and took one more quick glance through the hole in his tunic.

_A slash. Deep but not deadly, it's not as bad as it looks._ John estimated and this time went on the offensive. He struck repeatedly against Volkir's blocks to give him the feeling of knowing his next move before he redirected his last strike to aim at the giant's man exposed legs. A quick parry and kick in the gut made the third thing John realized before even more obvious.

Volkir was clearly the superior swordsman. The Apprentice staggered back from the force of the kick and brought his blade up just in time to parry. However the force of Volkir's strike and his own not secure stance led the giant man's sword break through his parry and slash against his ribs.

Only the tip grazed him but he knew what game Volkir was playing. He wanted to chew him up, bit by bit, one slash at a time until he would be too weak to prevent him. Unfortunately for John, he had no way of preventing him in doing just that. Volkir was stronger, faster and in clear fighting superiority.

_There could be a way. If I make him think he has already won I could force him to make a mistake._

It was wishful thinking but it was probably the only chance he had. So he took it. John pretended limping on the side he was slash and held one of his hands over the wound. Volkir raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, that's it?" He laughed at John who hunched over just a bit to make his trap more believable. "I must say I expected more." Volkir shrugged and attacked. John blocked his attack but only with half the efficiency he could've used just to make it seem like he was on his last legs. This pretending had earned him an ugly gash on his right arm but he was sure it would be worth it in the long run.

"A dying breed indeed." Volkir laughed once more. "No wonder this is all you got!" The laughter of his men echoed in John's ears and he weakly parried another strike, receiving another slash, this time in his left shoulder. In his effort to seem as beaten down as he possibly could the Apprentice caught a glimpse of the three women watching him in terror from behind the circle.

A sudden guilt filled his chest. How much would he like them to know what he was planning. He couldn't however. If Volkir caught as much as a wink could see right through his theater and his plan would be over. He avoided their gaze and turned to his opponent instead.

* * *

 

Merida watched with bated breath how John got the hell beaten out of him. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It couldn't be this way.

She didn't care for the Trial, she didn't care for honor or for what the Apprentice had said. The first second she would spot even the slightest opportunity of him dying she would use the phial and drag them all out of there.

She hoped it wouldn't have to come to that but that didn't make her resolve any weaker. She took the phial in her palm and watched the duel continue.

* * *

 

Anna couldn't believe how horribly the Trial turned out. John looked to be at the verge of his strength and vitality, seemingly growing weaker with every breath and move. He couldn't lose. She couldn't let that happen. Not only for Elsa but mainly for him. John was her friend and seeing him give up his life so boldly for Elsa, could Anna really do any less for him?

She glanced as discreetly as she could at one of the Champions standing just a foot or two away from her. The scabbard with his blade that hung around his waist was now unsecured and ripe for the taking, as its owner had his hands up in the air, enthusiastically encouraging his commander.

If the need arose she would grab the sword and end Volkir before he could land the final hit. And maybe just maybe they could get away in the created commotion. Anna knew she couldn't fight them all. Hell, she might not even be able to fight any of them but she would be damned if she would just stand there and watch her friend get killed.

It might turn out to be a death sentence for all of them, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

* * *

 

Elsa bit her lip at the look of John's bloodstained tunic. This was too much for her. She should've never agreed to this. Now her friend was in grave danger because of her. It was not like Elsa didn't realize this coming in, but seeing it first-hand gave the thought such a tangible realistic depth that it was making her sick that she ever even considered this duel as a possibility.

The blonde rubbed her hands, feeling the magic buzz through them. Glancing around the edge of the circle and back at their horses several dozen feet away from the fighting she considered her options. If a chance would turn up of John dying she could create a wall of ice around the circle as well as a corridor back to their horses.

She could deal with Volkir. Somehow. She wouldn't let her friend die.

* * *

 

He leapt forward, making sure to make his attack look as weak and pathetic as possible. Volkir didn't even raise his blade and moved out of its way instead with relative ease. "Oh come on," The man groaned in annoyance. "This wasn't supposed to turn out to be so boring." As much as John wanted to smirk right now he forced himself not to.

"Have you ever actually used a sword before?" Volkir threw out an insult his way. "Or have you been relying on your  _hocus pocus_  all your life?" John didn't answer, instead he hung his head low and pretended to be breathing more heavily than he actually was.

Volkir groaned and shook his head. John watched as he approached him accompanied by the thunderous encouragement of his men. He looked up at him to meet his disappointed expression. "Any last words?"

John only kept his head down. The sigh of his opponent clearly told him that he had fallen for his ruse. And the shadow he could see on the ground told him he was going for an overhead strike.  _Perfect_.

The smallest flicker of the shadow signaled for John to make his move. Volkir brought his blade down with all his might, in more of an executioner fashion than in a proper strike. And all John needed to do was apply enough force under the fitting angle. He could see the shock in Volkir's face when he launched his own blade up against his own. The two swords clashed with a loud snap and Volkir was left standing with a hilt sporting a short broken piece of blade.

John straightened up and pointed his sword against his chest. "Yield," he uttered simply.

Volkir stared at him for a moment before glancing all around as his men began to mumble and whisper amongst themselves. John caught the glimpse of his three friends behind Volkir, all grinning in glee. The giant man however used this moment of his opponent's momentary inattention and swung with his broken blade against John's, effectively making it fly away from his hand.

The only thing John managed to see before he was tackled to the ground was Volkir dropping his broken sword and leaping at him. Now he was held down by the mountain of a man and felt strike after strike of his massive fist land against his face every moment.

Peaceful. It felt peaceful. Having his life beaten out of him always made him feel so light-headed. Like he could float away from his body and never come back. It was always that way when he wrestled for his life. Vorpal Blade was a fearsome weapon but more times than enough he was caught off guard, not even able to swing it before being tackled by some horrid beast.

Such was his life and as a result he had gotten pretty good in fighting hand to hand. And no matter how strong or quick Volkir was, he head wrestled worse things. He had redirected a strike aimed for his head aside and locked it under his arm, grabbing his opponent under his elbow. Volkir stopped in the middle of yet another punch and stared at him dumbstruck for a second. "Big mistake." John smiled with blood staining his teeth.

He pushed Volkir's forearm upwards with his hand while still holding the end of his arm down as leverage. The elbow bent in an unnatural way with a sickening crack. The giant man shouted in pain and ripped his dislocated elbow away from John's grasp.

The Apprentice used the opportunity and landed a firm strike against his opponent's side. Volkir gasped out in shock of the blow and hunched over just enough for John to grab him around the neck and head-butt his nose.  _Well I tried, next time aim lower,_  John thought as his head spun from the failed collision.

It was nevertheless enough to knock the shaken man off of him. "You know why I am not as good at sword fighting as you?" John grabbed Volkir by the collar of his tunic and pulled him close before sending him to the ground with a firm strike. "Because I can kill monsters without it."

John sat over the giant man's chest and blocked a feeble attempt at a punch by bending the man's fist backward, twisting his wrist, earning another shout of agony from him. "I have fought things you wouldn't believe," John continued calmly as he grabbed Volkir once again by the collar and pulled him close. "Things that would make your eyes bleed." The Apprentice head-butted his nose, this time successfully. "Literally," he finished and let go of his collar, letting his upper body drop back on the ground.

"The Never-King…" John continued to monologue as he landed hit after hit with every word. "The horde of Living Failures…" Volkir was barely acknowledging anything as he kept getting shelled by punches. "The Blind Wraiths of the Astral Tower…" John finished and pulled his opponent closer to him once more.

"DO YOU THINK THOSE THINGS FOUGHT WITH TOYS OF STEEL?" The ginger let go of the beaten man before resuming his assault. "They fought with fang and teeth and talon and claw…" He leaned forward and spoke directly to the bloodied face of his opponent. "And they all fell  _dead_  at my feet."

John glanced around himself in search of his blade but the only thing close was Volkir's broken sword.  _Good enough_. He grabbed it. He wanted to kill this man. The bloodlust in his brain roaring so loudly he could barely think. The only thing he wanted right now was vengeance.

Vengeance for every time he was brought down by some horrid creature. For every time he got clawed and bit and pommeled. For every time some beast almost tore him apart.  _This time it's my turn_. John almost laughed a wide smirk spreading across his face.

He raised the broken blade over the giant man's head and prepared to strike. And just as he brought the blade up his eyes met with the faces of his friends. He stopped for a moment, the realization dawning on him gradually. They were frightened. But not for him, no. he recognized that look. The look reserved for monsters.

Just then he saw what they saw. He looked down at the beaten man under him, now barely breathing. He looked at his hands, bloodied and sore. He looked at his torn knuckles that he just now began hurting as if his hands were on fire. He could feel every gash and wound on his body that he previously ignored. It all dawned on him.

He looked at the broken sword in his hand.  _No._ He thought.  _If we fight like animals, we will die like animals._

John pressed the blade against Volkir's neck. "Yield."

Volkir caught up some blood. "I-I yield…" he mumbled weakly.

"Swear that you will leave Arendelle and no harm will come to any of its people from you or your men ever again."

Volkir sighed in pained daze. "I s-swear."

John pressed the blade closer to his neck. "Swear upon steel!"

"I-I swear upon the steel that binds me, protects me and delivers me," Volkir gargled through blood and pain.

" _Hail to steel_." Came a collective praise from every Champion.

John spat aside and rose up, throwing the broken blade aside. He wobbled on his legs and made his way towards the three girls standing at the outline of the circle. The way was much harder than he anticipated, as his head spun quite substantially with every step he took.

"Ha, told you I would win!" He grinned when he was just a few steps away from them. Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

 

"Oh Gods!" Merida rushed to John's side as he collapsed to the ground. His previously white tunic was soaked red with blood and even though not all of it wasn't his that was of no consolation to the ginger princess.

"We have to get him help, now!" she quite literally shouted at both Elsa and Anna who were there by her side.

"Hoggandvik is close. There has to be someone that can treat his wounds." Elsa called on the guards that rode there with them and ordered them to take John there.

"I'm going with them," Merida exclaimed and climbed on her horse. "We'll meet you there."

Elsa nodded and let the riders leave. She ordered the men who were just recently held hostage to carry the chests to Hoggandvik for the time being before she would send for someone to bring them both a carriage for the heavy chests and horses.

As the men set on their way and Anna waited for Elsa to come, the blonde took one last look at the Champions. Volkir was being held up by two men and just at that moment their eyes met. Given the horrible state the man's face was in Elsa couldn't be sure what kind of expression he now had.

"Men," he uttered sternly, earning everyone's attention. "We're leaving."

Even though these men caused nothing but trouble to both her people and friends, Elsa had to admit they had honor.  _Still better stay to make sure they are actually gone_. She thought as she joined Anna by her side and told her men to head for the village. The two girls would stay for a while.

* * *

 

Volkir grunted in pain as one of his men snapped his elbow back in place. The three men that held him down had a hard time doing so. They wanted to support him on the way to the ships but he sent them away.  _They've already seen too much weakness from me for one day. The day I won't be able to walk on my own they might as well finish me._

Of all the results he imagined the Trial ending in, both of them walking away wasn't one. He didn't complain though.  _Live today so you can fight tomorrow_. That was the code they lived by. The way of steel. Volkir knew that his loss would cause some stir in his ranks, some might even challenge him for his position, exploiting his weakness.

That was of no immediate concern however. Even if someone were to challenge him, they would wait for at least a few days. Even though many would like to see themselves in his position right now, challenging a wounded opponent would only make them seem dishonorable in the eyes of the rest. An attribute no one desired. No, any challenges to his position would wait until he had somewhat healed.

The way to the fjord was strenuous and hard for him even though it was in a short walking distance from the place they had met with the queen. He spat aside at the thought of the witch and at the thought he will never be able to exact his revenge on her for this disgrace.

No matter how happily he would drive his blade into that scheming temptress' belly he swore never to harm anyone from this kingdom. And he swore by steel. To come back here would be to go against his honor and the honor of his men. To go against the way of steel. No, this land was safe from him.

He still could not understand how that had sorceress charmed the entire kingdom to her will, but that was no longer any of his concern. They would sail back to Denmark today and never return. They would not deliver on their contract but there was nothing they could do about it now. The only thing that would suffer would be their reputation.

_Hundred times better than our honor._

Volkir thought as he and his men arrived on the beach of the fjord. He shouted a few orders and the Champions began preparations for departure. It wouldn't take long since they had already prepared to leave as soon as they got the queen, so everything was already packed and ready to be brought back on the boats.

"What is this?!" Volkir sighed and turned to the skinny guy. "Why are you leaving? Where is the queen?"

"Our honor prevents us from pursuing her further," Volkir explained. "Such is the will of steel."

"Screw your honor!" The skinny guy raged, becoming a target of dozens of angry glares from Champions passing by. "You got paid, so you will do as you're told!"

"You will get your gold back once we arrive back in Denmark, as we cannot do as you ask."

"My master will not take kindly to this failure!" The skinny guy threatened.

"Your master can do as he likes but me and my men are going home." Volkir turned around and headed to one of the rowboats at the shore. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut from now on if you don't want to be  _accidently_  knocked over board on the way."

Volkir sat inside one of the rowboats and let himself be taken to the fleet of ships anchored just outside the fjord.  _The sooner we leave this place the better._

* * *

 

"THEY WHAT?" The Eternal One shouted in outrage. When the servant he had sent to hire the mercenary band contacted him he had expected him to tell him that they were on their way to him with the desired price in hand. What he had heard however didn't please him in the slightest.

"T-they refused to capture her my lord," his servant whined. Even through the mental communication the Eternal One could feel the soiling fear that gripped the man. "We c-can always hire a different group my lord." The man tried to soothe his wrath.

"I think not," the Eternal One decided, focusing on the place where his servant was currently contacting him from.  _The sea, perfect_. "They have outlived their usefulness. Just like you," he announced before cutting the telepathic conversation. No one would make a fool out of him and get away with it.

He grabbed his orb and squeezed it with all his might, draining it of the magical energies it contained. The spell was cast. The Eternal One slumped back onto his throne in annoyance. He needed someone else to get him the price he wanted.

Someone more reliable than a band of mercenaries. Someone more blunt then the pathetic Ecrosian. Someone more powerful than that weakling Praise was. And had the perfect candidates. The Eternal One summoned one of his servants into his hall.

"You called master?" The man bowed deeply before him.

"Of course I did, idiot. Call back the twins. I have a different job for them."

"T-the twins? But they are already on a hunt—"

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME?" The Eternal One's voice echoed through the hall. He was in no mood for disobedience.

"No, no, of course my lord!" The servant bowed his head. "They will be contacted immediately," he croaked and bolted out of the hall as soon as the Eternal One beckoned him to do so.

_Finally, someone who can get the job done._

The Eternal One smirked and returned to his meditation.

* * *

 

Elsa and Anna stood on a tall cliff, overlooking the fjord. Following the trail of several dozen men did prove quite easy and as soon as they found themselves in this position they remained there, watching the ships leave one by one.

They would go back as soon as possible, Elsa didn't want to make anyone worried by their long absence, but she just wanted to be sure the Champions would leave. "We did it." Anna pressed against her, landing a peck on her cheek.

Elsa smiled at the gesture. "John is the one that did it," she corrected her as she encircled her waist with one arm.

"Yeah…" Anna breathed out and leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder. "I hope he will be alright."

"I am sure he will," Elsa reassured her with a smile. "You read the books, he had survived far worse than—" The words froze on Elsa's lips when her eyes were suddenly attracted to something massive in her peripheral vision.

Her eyes widened in shock when she turned to see the very object that caught her attention. "A-Anna, do you s—"

"Yeah," the redhead almost whispered in horror.

Out of nowhere a massive wave had risen from the sea, high enough to reach the top of Arendelle's castle with ease and was now headed in blinding speed towards the fleet, right now stretched like a snake, sailing away from the fjord. There was nothing they could do, the wave was simply too fast.

The ships that were the furthest from the fjord got simply consumed, devoured by the incoming element. A chill ran down Elsa's spine as the wave dragged the following ships like they were paper, crushing the grand vessels mercilessly.

_Was this how Mama and Papa went…?_

Elsa bolted up. "We have to help them!" She shouted desperately, the wave rushing its way towards the fjord, pommeling more ships on the way.

"H-how?" Anna questioned, visibly shaken by the sight as well.

Elsa's breathing accelerated, her heart pounding in her chest. She had no idea what to do. She only knew she didn't want anyone else to suffer the same horrible fate her parents did. And even though these fiends were to take her away from her home, she still wouldn't just watch them die like this.

Most of the ships were already destroyed and sunk. A few were trying to turn around and sail into the safety of the fjord but they could never turn fast enough. The wave rolled over them in devastating charge. One ship however, the last in the fleet had already turned and was on its way into the fjord. It would make no difference however, the wave would reach them before they could reach the shore.

That's when Elsa decided to act. She couldn't save those already lost but save at least these few. She waited, painfully stressed, for the ship to make it beyond the confines of the fjord. The wave was approaching, still fast and mighty. She needed just a few more seconds. Just a few more feet for the ship to pass.

In the last second, the ship slipped beyond the fjord's opening just in time for Elsa to act.

* * *

 

The entire fleet, gone. Nearly all of his men, gone. Volkir watched the destructive spectacle in horror. There was nothing to be done. Nothing than trying to flee back into the fjord, hoping to make it in time. Luckily they sailed off with a strong headwind, that was the reason why the fleet moved out so sluggishly and slowly, a fact that now worked in their favor.

It was no use however. Volkir watched as the wave approached, fast and rigorously. He cursed the witch that cast the spell. He cursed the skinny guy who had offered them the job. And above all he cursed himself for taking it.

This was not a way for him to go. He wanted to die with sword in hand, not drown like a fool. A death without meaning. He cursed the witch for one last time when the ship reached the fjord with the wave tightly behind it.  _It won't be long now_. He thought as he stared at the wave.  _At least I will face my demise._

The element rushed towards them as an unstoppable force of destruction, fully set on destroying them. And it would. If not for a last second a massive wall of ice rose up from the waters of the fjord blocking its path.  _What?_

Volkir stared in astonishment, his gaze following the trail icy blue magic that draped through the air up to one of the cliffs overlooking the fjord. There stood a person, too far to distinguish. The only thing Volkir saw was a sparkle of platinum gold in the light of the setting sun.  _WHAT?_

His trail of thought was cut short when the wall of ice shook and a massive crack was heard, the wave crashing against it. The water surface shook slightly as the vibration from the impact coursed through it. Another crash into the wall made several giant pieces of ice break away from it, falling into the water.

_The smaller waves the giant one dragged behind probably_. Volkir thought just before a loud crack echoed through the fjord and the ice wall shattered, a small yet still considerably large wave for normal standards breaking through.

"Alright, boys! Brace for impact!" he shouted, moments before the wave collided with the hull of their ship. After that there was only blackness.

* * *

[ ](http://jabberwocksbane.deviantart.com/art/Highland-Kingdom-of-Scotland-621358501)

click the picture for more information ;)


	22. Chapter 22

John tried to open his eyes but his eye lids seemed far too tired to allow that. He decided to blink a few times then, finally managing to squeeze his eye somewhat open. The light that the nearby window let into the room made him shut them again with an annoyed groan.

"He's awake!" Was all he heard before someone hugged him tight around the neck and a wall of ginger curls fell over his face.

John puffed a few of the locks away. "I can't breathe," he wheezed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Merida apologized and immediately pulled away to give him space.

John thanked her and looked around the small castle room, seeing that both Elsa and Anna were there as well. "How are you feeling?" the blonde asked softly, approaching the bed. "Doctor Helbert said you lost a lot of blood."

"I feel…fine, thank you." John pondered for a moment. "What happened?"

The girls exchanged looks amongst each other and Elsa began to explain what transpired after the duel ended. She told him how the champions stayed true to their promise and were about to leave their shores when the sea recoiled unnaturally and sank most of their ships before she could've done anything. Those she saved though, a mere three dozen, were taken to the castle's infirmary along with him, less than a day ago.

"The wave was…like nothing I've ever seen," Elsa admitted. "It came out of nowhere. So fast and massive…" John frowned at the mention of the unnatural tide wave, reminding him too much of the sinking of the Dreaming Isle. He smiled at Elsa's actions however.

"You did a good thing, Elsa," John commented, making the blonde smile in return. "You all stayed here through the night?"

"Elsa wanted to, but when we arrived she could barely keep her eyes open, so I tucked her in and stayed with her," Anna joined in. "Merida stayed here the whole night though."

The Apprentice turned to the princess with a raised eyebrow. "You did?"

"Y-yeah." Merida rubbed the back of her neck and nudged her shoulder with her nose. "I might smell a bit, sorry."

This statement made everyone burst out laughing. "I never really thanked you for what you've done," Elsa spoke to John when their laughs subsided.

"It's alright," John replied. "I was glad to do it."

"Still," Elsa insisted. "Thank you."

John gave her a grateful nod but any further conversation was postponed by a knock on the door. A nurse opened the door and poked her head in. "Your Majesty, sorry to bother you, but the… _large gentleman_  is asking for you."

Elsa stood up. "He's awake?" The nurse confirmed and Elsa nodded, sending her away. "I am going to take care of this, I'll be right back."

"Wait," Merida stopped her. "I'll go too, I just got an amazing idea!"

"To take a bath perhaps?" Elsa teased.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad!" Merida pouted.

The duo left the room, leaving only Anna and John behind. "I wanted to thank you too," Anna said to break the silence. "For saving Elsa."

The ginger smiled. "Of course."

"Seeing the fight…I am glad you didn't let me take your place," the redhead admitted. "I don't think Elsa would be here with us if you did."

"You are inexperienced," John acknowledged. "But we'll change that. Just give me a week or so and we can get back to where we left off with your training."

Anna beamed at the statement. "And what about the memory crystal?"

"What about it?"

"I mean, I could keep using it on my own, there's really nothing difficult about it."

John shook his head. "No, Anna. I know it is tempting and looks easy but you still need supervision."

"I can wake up any time I want, I know I can," the redhead argued.

"Yet every time I still had to wake you up for you. The dreamful daze is intoxicating Anna. You feel like you can leave at any time but it is much harder than you think and getting lost in the trance is much easier. Remain there for long and you'll be exhausted. Remain too long and you may never come back."

Anna gulped and turned away, ashamed of her rashness. "I don't want to scare you, Anna," John continued. "Just wait for me, alright? We'll get back to it in no time."

The redhead sighed but nodded. "Alright," she agreed, but deep down she wasn't so certain of her promise.

* * *

 

Elsa opened the door to the room the nurse led her to. "You wanted to see me…" the words froze on her lips when she saw Volkir sitting on the bed, clothed and putting on his high boots. "What are you doing?"

"My men and I are leaving," he announced calmly.

"What?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "But you nearly drowned not even a day ago. You can stay for a few days until you recover."

"I don't want my men getting lazy," Volkir chuckled. "They are alive and had a good night's sleep. In our line of work that's as good as it gets." He stood up, meeting the queen's stern gaze. "Don't take this the wrong way though, I am grateful for what you've done for us.

"To be perfectly honest, when I saw the wave coming, I thought it was your doing, making sure we didn't bother you ever again. When I saw you erect the wall I was confused to say the least, but when I woke this morning here, saved and fed, I knew you had nothing to do with that."

The blonde was pleased by his words but still couldn't help but frown. "I'm sorry I didn't save more."

"Don't feel sorry for those who you couldn't save. Feel happy for those you did." The large man gave her a smile that Elsa had to admit was still elegant even over his bruised face.

"Before I go however, I owe you an explanation as well as a warning." Elsa cocked and eyebrow but listened. "We were hired by someone that wanted us to bring you to him alive, for Gods know what purpose. However vague this may seem I still feel obligated to tell you since, thanks to some rather timely threats posed by his lackey, I have a strong hunch that the person that hired us was behind the sudden tidal wave that killed most of my men."

Elsa's heart tightened. This was far too much of a coincidence, she had to talk to the rest about this. "Thank you for the warning," she told Volkir, the man giving her a nod. "Where will you go now?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Where the road takes us, I suppose. That's how it always is," Volkir admitted. "We will definitely be recruiting some new members on the way, given that our ranks are quite thin as of now."

"You think you'll find some new members?"

"Most definitely," The large man proclaimed confidently. "There are always those who answer the call of steel." He gave Elsa a deep bow, which she returned with a curtsy. Volkir aimed for the door and the blonde moved aside to let him pass, only to have the large man stop one step before it.

"One more thing before I go. The Champions of Steel are in your debt, if you ever in need or, praise the Gods, you found the fucker that is after you, call upon us and we'll come."

"But how will I contact you?" Elsa wondered.

Volkir waved his hand. "Just send a letter to the king of Denmark, he'll let me know."

"King of Denmark?" Elsa stood dumbfounded.

"Yes, indeed," Volkir grinned, "He is my brother."

Elsa batted her eyelashes in confusion. The kingdom of Denmark was one of their most important trade partners so she knew quite enough of the royal family with which her parents and she herself conducted business. "I was not aware King Harold has a brother."

"And he would like it to stay that way. After all, it wouldn't do if the public found king's brother to be just a lowly mercenary now wouldn't it?" He gave her a sly smirk which Elsa couldn't help but mimic. It seemed that the call of steel truly affected people of all ilk.

"Farewell, Your Majesty." Volkir bowed his head. "I am proud to say you made me see the magically gifted in a different light."

A small blush spread over the blonde's cheek and with another curtsy, they parted.

* * *

 

"Do you think it is the same man that tried to kidnap Elsa before?" Anna posed the question after Elsa returned and shared what Volkir had revealed to her.

"Just like Elsa said," John picked up on her question, "it's far too much to be a coincidence."

"But what will we do?" Merida joined in. "We still have no idea who this guy, this Eternal One, even is."

"Maybe we could contact Aella and Talren?" Elsa offered. "They have dealt with him before, maybe they could know something that could help us."

"No, I don't think so," John dismissed the notion perhaps too eagerly. "I don't think they could be of any help to us. Remember, Talren said she had no idea who the Eternal One even is."

"We could always just ask—"

"No!" John snapped at Elsa making all three girls twitch. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized abruptly. "I am just a bit tired, but I still think seeking advice from the Ecrosians wouldn't lead us anywhere."

"Then what will we do?" Anna crossed her arms over her chest.

They all pondered for a moment, before the sorcerer finally spoke into the silence. "I came here to aid Elsa with controlling her powers and even though my task is more or less done in that regard I will not let someone else try to take advantage of her magic. I will stay until this adversary of ours is dealt with."

Elsa smiled at the words. The man who came as her teacher and became one of her closest friends. They all discussed all manner of possibilities how they could find out something about the Eternal One or at least how to try to prepare against the next possible strike.

Many ideas were proposed, many discarded and only when the night was beginning to descend across the land did they decided to postpone their conversation to another day. Elsa and Anna bid John good night, both eager to get some rest. Merida however, stayed.

"I want to ask you something," the princess spoke once they were alone.

"And what's that?" John questioned curiously.

"Yesterday, when Anna brought up the Trial, you were ready to put your life on the line for Elsa, just like that without question. I know we are all friends, but this meant you could've died, yet you still stood up to it unquestionably. And when we talked alone before the Trial, you gave me this vial…"

She removed the small flask from a small pouch on her side. "So I could use it in case you didn't make it." She looked at him, frowning. "We know each other for only a few months, yet you went there ready to die for Elsa. Why?"

John sat there quietly, pondering about his answer. "It has been a long time since I had any friends," he started. "Once I failed to stand up for a friend and…I have regretted it ever since."

"What happened?" Merida inquired, realizing just a bit too late she was maybe intruding into a sensitive area.

"It is a long story and it doesn't end well," The Apprentice delivered simply.

"Did your friend die?" Merida blurted out, shutting her mouth when it was far too late.

John looked her straight in the eyes, making the ginger gulp. "It happened such a long time ago," he explained. "I was just 17, or about 120, however you want to look at it. Either way I was young and stupid…"

* * *

 

"A giant?" John questioned his mentor. "It's not often we see one of those."

"Indeed," the Sorcerer agreed. "There is but few of them left, usually sticking to high mountainous areas. Gods know what made this one journey into the low lands." The old man stroked his long white beard and, putting on his glasses, he turned his attention back to an old tome. "Nevertheless it seems it has been pestering a village..." The old man picked up a note and brought it closer to his eyes. "Mittenwald, in the Bavarian Alps."

He held his hand extended in the general direction of his Apprentice who rolled his eyes with a groan and walked across the room to take it. "Lower or Upper Bavaria?" he asked. "Always get those two mixed up."

"Perhaps you should check the maps then," the Sorcerer uttered simply while studying his book. John sighed and turned around, fully set on walking away. "Are you taking the sword again?"

The ginger pursed his lips, swallowing a curse. He had hoped the old man would forget. "Yes," he admitted, turning back. "It's easier."

"Easier isn't our way," the Sorcerer replied, agitated. "That attitude will get you killed."

"How can branding a sword that slays instantly be a bad thing?" John retorted with shared agitation.

The old Sorcerer sighed and looked up from the book. "You rely too much on your weapon instead on your own wit and skill. If a situation arises where you'll be requiring the latter it will end in your undoing." The old man waved over to a spiral staircase behind him. "Go to the library. Learn about your enemy, about his strengths and weaknesses. Plan and think, do not simply react."

The Apprentice sighed and nodded in annoyance. Even though he had to admit his master was probably right, as always, he could hardly hide his irritation when he passed by the old man and started climbing the stars into the tower's library.

"And don't kill the creature if you don't have to!" He heard the old Sorcerer call out behind him. "There are far too few of them in the world as it is."

* * *

 

John spent several hours browsing the library and the tomes he found within it. He would've lied if he said that he hadn't find anything helpful. For one giants seemed to be rather shortsighted creatures. Their eyes, though able to see great distances, were not great for distinguishing details. A fact that John was sure would prove quite useful.

Furthermore, their skin was always covered with a thick layer of stone, fungi, tree bark or whatever else that was located in the area it lived. It turned out that giants were fond of sleeping for vast amounts of time and so whatever they decided to lie down on tended to grow or press into their skin. This provided the creatures with a layer of natural protection under which however laid quite vulnerable skin.

As to other weaknesses the ginger could only find accounts and journal entries from long dead sorcerers who were so kind to have shared their experiences before they died.

_Maybe I should start as well, someone might find it useful one day._ Though given the current state of the Order, it didn't seem likely anyone would ever even find these books.

The sorcerers of old however had some interesting advice. It seemed even light injuries caused to their legs could incapacitate a giant, as even a slightly wounded limb wouldn't be able to support the enormous weight of the creature for long. It wouldn't downright annihilate them but it would make them much easier to finish off. Some records also told that the giants with ingrown fungi or tree bark were also quite susceptible to fire, their protective layer was even more easily flammable than regular wood.

Equipped with this knowledge the young sorcerer climbed down several floors of the tower and entered the alchemic laboratory. Keeping a watchful eye on the formula in an open alchemic recipes book, he handily readied several potions and concoctions.

Filling several flasks with the various liquids, he put them in his coat. The sickly green ones would, at least according to the book, leave a stench highly repulsive to most large creatures. The book didn't mention giants but John thought that if ogres and Cyclopes were on the list it was good enough to at least try.

The almost shining orange ones were vials of self-flammable liquid that burned in hot, quick bursts, then burned itself out in a matter of seconds after the ignition. John prepared these in consideration of keeping the creature alive. If giants were as susceptible to fire as the records said, he figured he could easily scare it off with some warning flashes, possibly even to drive the creature back where it came from.

The last vial with a clear blue liquid was one John was more than familiar with. After all it had saved his life more than once. The liquid was a mix of an herb called Locus Arby, a plant that could suppress even the most profound pain into a point of nothing more than an itch and Latra Vola which increased both the blood flow and the level of adrenaline.

Together they made a potion that would make even a warrior beaten to an inch of death spring back onto his feet. The potion didn't heal any injuries however and the state it brought was nothing but a temporary illusion. The pain and wounds weren't gone, they were just ignored for the time it lasted. However, John had used it enough times to know it was worth it.

When he was done in the laboratory, he descended to the lowest floor of the tower, the armory. He searched high and low, hoping that the weapon mentioned in the annals of the long dead sorcerers would still be there. After several hours of digging through old rusty steel, at long last he found it.

A great axe with an almost two-foot-long blade, ornamented with silvery patterns and motives. John picked up the sizable axe with both of his hands, feeling the weight of it. The haft was in quite good condition, no question many times replaced.

This axe was far older than him, this tower, or even the Sorcerer Order itself. It was the secondary task of the Order to seek out and collect dangerous and useful artifacts to both keep them from falling into the wrong hands and, as it was with the less dangerous ones, use them to aid the Order in protecting the world from dangers it couldn't face on its own.

_Riesentöter_ , John thought to himself as he examined the mighty weapon. This was the axe that was forged at the dawn of mankind by the first men, more specifically the first giant slayers. Blessed by the Gods, according to legends, the blade did indeed carry an enchantment of incredible potency.

Every strike would make giants tremble in pain and anguish and even though its strikes weren't instantly deadly, this axe was one of the reasons why one did not see that many giants these days, as the weapon passed through the hands of hundreds of heroes and giant-slayers throughout its lifetime.

Feeling a wave of pride and just a small hint of awesomeness at holding such a weapon, John quickly shoved the axe into his coat, the magical garment swallowing the giant cleaver like it was nothing more than a toothpick, and with that he was on his way to the task at hand.

* * *

 

The road to Mittenwald took less than a day on horseback, thanks to the tower being fairly close. At the height of its power the Sorcerer Order had built many such towers as outposts all across Europa as to cover more ground and help the people who otherwise couldn't afford to travel the distance to the main headquarters of the Order, the Arcane Citadel.

Of course after the fall of the order there were only a small number of the outposts left manned and nowadays, for all John knew, the one he lived in with his master was the very last.  _Well, good for the people of Mittenwald,_  John thought as he examined the pen he was in.

"So tell me about the giant," he called out to the mayor of Mittenwald who was currently leaning against the fence of the empty pen.

The middle aged blonde woman suddenly sprang to attention, after seemingly being quite bored with John's drawn out investigation of the pen. "It showed up about a week ago, just…walking along the tree line, watching us during the day from afar but never came close." She gestured to the empty pen. "Then this happened. Three nights ago, all of our sheep were gone."

John nodded and motioned for her to continue as he knelt down on the grass and started brushing away individual patches with his fingers. "I figured we'd better call someone to deal with it before it returns and eats a person this time. The Duchess wouldn't even hear us out so we sent someone to your tower," she explained and leaned back against the fence. "Most people here read your books, so I figured it was worth a shot."

John glanced over his shoulder with a smile. "What did you say your name was?"

"Kathrine," the woman retorted.

"I still need to know about the giant, Kathrine," the young sorcerer teased while crawling through the grass.

"Oh, of course!" The mayor agreed. "Well it was…big."

"Oh really?"

"It's hard to describe just like that!" The woman gave him a snappy answer. "I don't know where to start exactly…"

John got up from the ground, brushing his hands over his coat. "Start with the height, can you compare it to anything around here?" he suggested, leaning next to her on the other side of the fence.

Kathrine looked around and pondered for a moment. "When it was ghosting the tree line his head was poking just barely under the tree tops," she said and pointed in the direction of the woods.

The ginger squinted his eyes, trying to determine the height.  _Around thirty feet tops. Still a young giant then._  "How was its skin? Was it of any particular shade perhaps?"

The mayor seemed to fish in her memory for a moment before coming back to him with an answer. "It was just sort of ghastly green, as if it just went for a dip in a swamp."

John nodded. "Alright, that about covers it then."

"Will you now go deal with the monster?" Kathrine asked hopefully.

"Maybe. Depends if the creature turns out to be a threat." He pushed himself away from the fence. "However, I have to inform you it was not the giant that stole your sheep."

"What?" The mayor looked at him in confusion.

"Well the very first clue you already mentioned yourself." John gestured to the empty pen. " _All_  of your sheep were gone, not a single one left. No matter how big of a giant I doubt he could just pick up an entire herd of sheep and walk away."

The ginger strode into the middle of the pen. "A giant would most likely just pick one or two up and munch on them right here if it was hungry, yet there's no blood or remains of any of your animals left to speak of. Furthermore, there are no giant footprints anywhere around here. A creature that size would definitely leave some."

He pointed at the fence. "The entire pen is fine, no broken planks to point to a giant behemoth rolling through, so unless we are dealing with an immensely sophisticated and polite giant who is weary of causing any damage to your property, I'd say we have a different thief on our hands."

Kathrine nodded in understanding as she looked around the pen. "When you put it that way it all really makes sense." She turned back to him. "But who took them then?"

John rubbed his head, his dark blue hat sliding to the side. "No idea. They left a trail though. It's faint but I can still track it." He reached into his coat and whipped out Riesentöter, resting the giant axe on his shoulder. "I'll see where it leads me."

The mayor's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. "Well…be careful."

"What's the fun in that?" the ginger answered with a smirk.

The mayor chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Thank you for this," she voiced kindly. "We will not forget you helped us."

John just waved his hand. "You'll thank me when I return with the head of whatever it was that stole your sheep." And with a wink and a tip of his hat, he was off.

* * *

 

It was about an hour later when John began to lose the track he managed to follow up to that point. The night was creeping near and if he couldn't find whatever he was after soon he was sure there would be no traces left to follow the next day.

Finding himself deep within the woods as of now, the Sorcerer looked around for any signs that could possibly point him in the direction of his target.  _A footprint, scratched tree bark, even just an excrement would suffice_ — A loud crunch broke his train of thought and the sorcerer immediately turned his head in the direction the sound was coming from.

The journey to locate the source of the sound was a short one as after a mere few moments John stood facing the green, overgrown back of a giant in the middle of its meal. The creature was sitting on the ground surrounded by fallen and crushed trees as well as a steamy pile of something John would rather not identify.

Putting his thumb and index finger in his mouth John let out a high whistle. "Excuse me!" he called out to get the brute's attention.

The giant stiffened for a moment and slowly turned its head in his direction. It had a giant bulbous nose that covered a large part of its face. The sparkly black eyes were surprisingly small for such a large creature, not bigger than a grown man's head unlike its enormous maw that was so wide it could swallow a horse whole.

Instead of hair the giant's head was covered in leaves, moss, and the occasional mushroom. Its body was unusually slender, though its arms and especially the hands were massive, fists no question as big as a horse driven carriage.

From several pieces left on the ground John concluded that the giant had been dining on chamois. John locked eyes with the creature who was now staring at him mid-bite. "I'd like to have a word with you," he announced, taking his axe firmly in hand.

* * *

 

The villagers of Mittenwald heard loud cries and roars that night, some of them from far away and later that night from somewhere very close. Pounding and screaming, shouting and rumbling filled the night but none had the courage to come out until the morning, and still they armed themselves with sickles and pitchforks just to be safe.

And on that morning they found a body of a giant in their town square with a ginger sorcerer in between its jaws and a large axe embedded in its forehead. The villagers rejoiced and applauded thunderously, waking the sorcerer who was covered in spit, vomit, and blood.

Mayor Kathrine was the only one who dared to approach the body of the creature and help the man up. "By all the Gods tell me it's not me who smells like that," John whined as he tried to wipe his face clean with his sleeve, only resulting in covering it with more vomit.

The mayor laughed and handed the ginger her handkerchief which he happily took. "You truly were the answer to our prayers!"

"I am?" John asked in confusion.

"HAIL THE SORCERER! THE GIANT SLAYER!" The crowd cheered to the great dismay of the one who they celebrated.

"D-don't shout please…" He tried to quit them down as he rubbed his temples.

"But you are a hero! You found the beast that stole our live-stock and you brought it to justice!" Kathrine argued, embracing the continually more confused sorcerer.

"I did? That just…doesn't seem right…" He pondered.

"Isn't it your axe in the head of the dead giant? Isn't that good enough proof to you?" The blonde mayor laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it…" John said, looking over her shoulder where the said giant was now picking himself up from the ground with a loud groan.

A collective gasp and several shrieks came from the crowd. "Kill it! Kill the beast before it eats us all!" several people shouted before rushing closer with their pitchforks.

"WAIT!" John shouted, stopping them in their tracks. "The giant…Perun's beard it's all coming back to me…" he voiced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Son of a viper, my head…" The giant spoke in a low thundering voice, earning another gasp from the by standing villagers. "Wait a second…is that a damned axe in my face?! Sorcerer, tell me this isn't yours!"

The villagers were exchanging looks of disbelief and murmured amongst themselves while the sorcerer banged his fist against his head. "Your name it's…it's Söpö, right?"

"Yes! Now will you pull this thing out?!" The giant voiced, agitated.

Both Kathrine and the villagers stood and watched wide eyed as the two engaged in a rather comical looking exercise involving the giant bending over so the sorcerer could reach the axe and try to pull it out. Several grunts, curses and complaints later and the said weapon slid out of Söpö's massive forehead, leaving a small gash where it once was.

"Fuck you and your ancestors!" the giant cursed and rubbed his forehead while John turned to the crowd with an unsure smile.

"Good people, there has been a terrible misunderstanding." He patted the giant knee of the sitting giant. "Söpö here isn't the one who stole your sheep."

"I don't even like sheep," Söpö interjected. "They are too squishy and get stuck in your teeth…"

The ginger rubbed the giant's blood of off his axe and continued. "I met Söpö yesterday evening when I was on the trail of your sheep stealers. A trail definitely not left by any giant."

"I was just minding my own business, eating some chamois I found. Now chamois, that's some nice lean meat…" The giant licked his lips.

"Indeed…" John agreed unsurely. "Söpö asked to aid in my search and then…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Then it's all a bit fuzzy."

"So you are telling me the unseen fiend who has stolen our live-stock is still out there?" Kathrine pierced the man with an angry glare.

"No, no, no…we found them. I remember killing… _something_." John rubbed crossed his arms and rubbed his eyelids with his hand. "Goblins? It could've been goblins. I seem to remember something about goblins."

At that moment Söpö released a large burp and a small green pointy eared and nosed head fell out of his mouth, bouncing off the ground. "Yup, it were most definitely goblins," John confirmed.

"I can't believe I ate one of them, goblins are even more disgusting then sheep," Söpö groaned, rubbing his belly and picking his teeth.

"It was a band of goblins that stole your sheep. We tracked them to their hideout in the mountains and fell the entire horde and afterwards…" John scratched his chin, trying to remember. "…we discovered their stockpile of grog."

He turned around and glared angrily at Söpö. "Enough of that rancid liquid to fill a swamp!  _I_  thought it smelled of rotten horse but the giant  _dared_  me to drink it!" He exclaimed pointing fingers.

"Yes and then you wouldn't stop…" Söpö rolled his eyes.

" _ME?!_  WHAT ABOUT  _YOU?_  YOU GULPED THAT SWILL BY THE BARREL! AND THEN TRIED TO  _'TASTE'_  ME IF I DO SO RECALL!"

"WAS THAT  _BEFORE_  OR  _AFTER_  YOU BURRIED YOUR AXE IN MY FACE?"

"I WOKE UP DRUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT INSIDE YOUR MOUTH! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO YOU SON OF A—"

" _Enough!_ " Kathrine cut the argument short, stunning both of them in surprise. "For a giant and a sorcerer you still bicker like prattling children! You are going to lead us where you  _supposedly_  killed those goblins and we will verify this  _ridiculous_  story of yours for ourselves!" She scowled, piercing them both with her stern gaze. "Every. Single. Part of it."

* * *

 

And after a short hike in the mountains they did find the lair of the goblin thieves just as the sorcerer said. And just as he claimed the goblins were most truly dead and the grog indeed smelled of rotten horse. And thus the people of Mittenwald came to revere both the sorcerer and the giant for their exploits and thanks to the still quite substantial amount of the goblin liqueur a celebration was due to happen soon after, with quite a few improper acts taking place.

After everyone had been far beyond the point of spent and there was not a drop of liqueur remaining the sorcerer and giant bid farewell to the good people of Mittenwald and shared a common road for a while, before each setting off on their own separate ways. It was time for both of them to go home.

* * *

 

" _Veles' bones_!" The old sorcerer cursed and covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his robe. "Get yourself a bath boy! You're defiling this sanctum with stench of…giant gag and goblin droppings."

John waved his hand dismissively. "Of course, of course old man…" he blurred out in still quite the inebriated tone. "I will get to it with all the speed I can muster!" He chuckled under his breath as he passed by his master and headed to his chambers, crashing as he was onto his bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the covers.

* * *

 

"You stink of…humans." The old giant commented as his son staggered up the mountain pass to their home. "If you were amongst them again, it better have been to fill your belly with their flesh!"

Söpö wobbled on his legs, trying to stand straight as he glared at his father. "Oh look who's talking now!  _The wise-cracker_!" The giant declared loudly with a mocking tone. A sudden gust of wind made the intoxicated giant seek balance by leaning against a nearby rock formation.

"H-have you ever even spoken to a human before in your life father?!" Söpö shouted once he stood firmly once again. "No, no! You'd rather live in the times  _looong_  ago!"

The old giant rose to his feet. Even though Söpö was as tall as the tallest pine tree his father still towered over him like he was just still just a giant-pub. "I live the way our kind has lived since the time this world was nothing but oceans of fire and frozen wastes! Yet you disgrace our legacy just for spending a few drunken nights with the lowlanders."

At any other time Söpö would've been afraid to speak up to his father, but at this moment the fire of the fermented liqueur still roared in his belly and clouded his mind. "I am not like you, father!" He shouted back in spite.

"No," the old giant spoke sternly. "You are most definitively not, Söpö. You are a disgrace to all giants everywhere and from this day forward you are no offspring of mine." The old giant turned and began walking away from the son he just renounced.

"FINE!" Söpö let out a loud cry, supplemented with roaring laughter. "To all hells with you! I don't need you…" he murmured under his breath and headed back down the mountain.

* * *

 

It was a mere day later that the people of Mittenwald send for the sorcerer's aid again, begging him to return as soon as possible. Barely having time to sleep off the remnants of the grog induced state the ginger was on his way once more.

"So what's all this commotion?" John climbed down from his horse, facing the rather distressed looking mayor. "Have the goblins not learned their lesson?" he joked nudging her shoulder with a grin.

"It's not the goblins this time," Katherina answered meekly, catching the Apprentice off guard.

Silently the mayor led him to the other side of the village to several destroyed and collapsed houses with the giant Söpö lying among the ruins. "He came back the very same day you have left, still drunk, barely capable to walk straight and demanded we have another party. He drank all of our mead and went on to eat all of our winter's supplies, constantly staggering and falling over, nearly wrecking the whole village."

John sighed as he listened to the tale and watched the drunken giant mumble to himself and toss around in the heap that once was a timber cottage.

"I'd reckon his belly is filled with enough ale and mead to drown a horse. We were hoping that he would eventually drink his fill and leave but then this morning he grabbed our poor Greta and…" Katherina's voice weakened and cracked as she tried to finish her sentence. "…took her  _dancing_."

John's eyes widened when he saw a petite body of a young brunette squeezed overly tightly in the giant's hand. The young woman's eyes stared blankly into space as she limply laid in the giant's palm. " _God's above_ …" John breathed out at the sight.

Kathrine came up to his side, whispering so no one else would hear. "I know the beast is your friend, that's why I called for you and why he isn't already skewered with pitchforks and pikes."

"F-friend?" John stuttered. "I barely know the creature."

"Either  _you_  deal with this or  _we_  do. But either way, the giant has to pay for what he's done."

The ginger sorcerer frowned and nodded, walking towards the giant. "SÖPÖ!" he called out to wake the creature from its delirium. The giant raised his head and shook it a few times before grinning when he saw the Apprentice.

"Sorcerer!" he shouted happily in response as he attempted to sit up. "Finally you're here! Now the true party can begin!" Söpö managed to sit up at last, supporting himself by the ruins of one of the houses that further crumbled under his massive hand.

"The party is over Söpö, surrender yourself. I do not wish to harm you but I will if I have to."

"Harm me?" Söpö raised one of his massive eyebrows before releasing a chuckle. "No one's getting harmed old friend! We are just having fun, like we did before." He raised the body of Greta to his face. "Right, Greta?"

Silence fell over the scene when no answer came. Söpö frowned. "Greta, wake up!" the giant shook his hand, the body of the young woman tossing in his grip like a rag doll. Söpö gave John a sad look. "I keep shaking her but she won't wake up…"

"Last warning, Söpö!" John shouted back. "Put her down."

Söpö sat there silently for a moment, looking at Greta's limp body in his palm. "You smell…so strange Greta. You make me feel as if...as if I haven't eaten anything in ages." As soon as he said that everyone watched in horror as he brought the body to his lips and tore off Greta's head with his teeth.

John stood there stunned at the sight he had just witness but the shrieks and gasps of the by standing villagers brought him back from his daze. Anger filled his veins and reached inside his coat, taking out the Riesentöter he luckily hadn't had the time to store. With a loud cry he charged the delirious giant, burying the axe in his arm.

"ARGH!" Söpö cried out in pain and pulled his hand away from him. "Again with the axe? What's gotten over you sorcerer? I thought we were friends!" John scowled when the giant's sorrow reached his ears but the sheer anger that overcame him was too strong to pay it any mind.

"A monster like you is no friend of mine! Now stand down or die!"

"Not my friend?" Söpö croaked. "Why would you say that?" He let go of Greta, her body falling limply to the ground. "Well if you're not my friend, I think you should leave the party!" Söpö growled and smacked John away with the back of his hand, sending him flying several dozen feet back into the ruins of one of the houses.

John blinked a few times, trying to regain his vision. Everything was spinning. Everything was hurting. He tried to sit up only to be stopped by both a searing pain in his side and left arm he used to support himself with. The screams and commotion outside told him he had to hurry.

He palpated his side with his right hand, hissing in pain at the mere touch. He grabbed a nearby lump of wood and put it between his teeth before touching his side again. The pain returned anew, making his eyes weep and ears ring.  _One, two, three…four ribs at least._

John tried his left arm, the touch pinpointing the source of the pain to his shoulder.  _Dislocated_. He determined after a few more touches. He looked around and after finding a suitable place put his left arm in a small crevice between two fallen wooden beams. Finding something to grab on under them he held on to it with all strength he had, bit down on the piece of wood between his teeth and pulled.

His shoulder stretched and jolted back into place with an audible snap. The pain from both the ordeal and his side made his head spin and he fell down on his back. He tried to get up but to no avail. Then he remembered what he prepared with a moment just like this in mind.

The ginger reached into his coat and took out the vial with clear blue liquid, uncorking it with his thumb and bottoming it in one big gulp. His throat burned and all his muscles tingled, sending a shiver through his body. Several inhales later and the pain was gone. But the anger was back.

Just then the collapsed roof of the house flew away, revealing Söpö's angered face. A giant hand gripped John tightly and lifted him out of the house. The sorcerer wailed in the giant's grasp in vain, watching the Riesentöter lying on the cottage's floor get further and further away from him. The giant's open maw however was getting closer and closer.

There was no escape. The giant held him firmly in his clutch, his only weapon too far to reach. John thrusted the one hand that was not pressed against his body into his coat, desperately looking for something that could help him out of this situation. And he found it. With a one move of his arm he flung the vial with orange liquid at the giant's face.

The vial flew and burst as it crashed against Söpö's eye. The sharp flash of flame that followed made the giant wail and let go of John as he pressed both his hand against his face in agony. John tried to catch onto something but the destroyed house provided little in the way of support.

John met the ground with a loud thud. Luckily the potion postponed any pain caused by the fall, at least for now. The ginger quickly crawled to the axe lying just few feet away from him. Gripping the Riesentöter, he crawled out of the rubble that once was a house, springing to his feet as soon as he was out.

The giant was still moaning and grunting in pain as he rubbed his eye giving the sorcerer a perfect opportunity to strike. Charging the massive creature, John brought the axe down upon his leg in a long swing. The painful roar pierced his ears as soon as the weapon sank into the flesh.

Söpö looked down at him, one eye puffy and red, and reached for him in an attempt to catch him. The sorcerer ripped the axe out of the gashing wound it made, forcing another scream from the giant and swooped aside to avoid the behemoth's hand that was aimed to pin him to the ground.

Just as the hand passed him, grabbing through the thin air, he brought the axe down once more, this time severing one of the giant's fingers. The agonizing scream that echoed was loud enough to put a thunderstorm to shame, only this time the giant recoiled quite differently. With blinding speed he grabbed John with his other hand, picking him up like a child would a toy.

This quick movement took its toll however and the giant, both under the influence of alcohol and his wounded leg, staggered and started wobbling backwards, trying desperately to regain his balance. The Apprentice tried to wrench out of his grip, but his eyes widened at the sight of the steep hillside the giant was unknowingly approaching.

"Stop you drunken fool! You'll kill us both!" He shouted but it was far too late.

"Kill us? Nonsense, I walked these mountains before you were even—" Söpö's sentence was cut short when one of his feet stepped through the thin air and send both of them rolling down the hillside, the giant's body crashing through the thick layer of trees that covered it.

John opened his eyes and lifted himself up, leaning on one of the many fallen trees nearby, fortunate enough not to have been crushed by one of them or by the giant himself when they came crashing down. His coat protected him from any cuts and bruises he would've otherwise received, though it didn't protect him as much from all the impacts of the fall itself, leaving his body feeling incredibly sore even with the potion's numbing effect.

Söpö laid close by, his body covered in blood, bruises and splinters. "That…that wasn't my fault," he blurted out meekly, "I just wanted to have some fun…"

"I'd say you've had quite enough!" John shouted at him in response, looking for his axe amidst the wooden rubble.

"This isn't me…" Söpö sat up, rubbing his head. "I am not a monster. I'd never hurt anybody…"

John sighed at the words of the sorrow filled giant. He fished out the axe from under a fallen pine and placed it on his shoulder as he approached the giant. "Söpö, I misspoke before, out of anger. I  _am_  your friend, which is why I beg you to stop this before anyone else gets hurt." He gripped the axe in both hands. "Most likely you."

Söpö sat there for a moment, frowning. "I know what you're doing," he retorted plainly. "You're  _judging_  me, aren't you?"

"Söpö, please, for the love of—"

"Yes I am Söpö!" the giant spat angrily and leaned on one of his knees as he slowly stood up. "I am Söpö the giant. Descendant of the primal titans who ate the flesh of the first men and roamed this world when it was nothing but oceans of fire and frozen wastes. I refuse to be judged by  _you_  or  _anyone_   _else_!"

The sorcerer's features darkened with sadness. "Have it your way giant," he spoke softly into the deafening silence of the forest and gripped his axe tighter. "Face me then."

Söpö puffed angrily and charged with a loud cry that shook the very roots of the surrounding trees.

* * *

 

John hacked Riesentöter into a fallen tree, leaving the axe embedded in the wood, and sat down on the giant log, sweat and blood staining him from head to toe. The forest remained quiet, no birds or critters intruding upon the dead silence that fell over the woods.

He didn't know how long he sat there, calmly breathing, thinking. It wasn't until the last light of day was almost away when his hands stopped trembling. A small crack of a snapping twig was the first thing that made him turn his head.

"I thought you could use this," Kathrine remarked, handing him a mug of honey liquid. "I had one barrel hidden away." Wordlessly, he took it, gazing inside the mug. "This wasn't your fault, you know? You did what had to be done, saved the lives of many."

Nothing but silence followed her words, making the mayor slightly worried. "Come, join me and the rest you helped save. We still have some mead and food left, we'll drink and sing of your deeds like there's no tomorrow." She laughed and nudged his shoulder encouragingly.

The sorcerer stared into the mug in his hand, the golden liquid glittering in the fleeing light of the sunset. "Perhaps some other time," he uttered in almost a whisper before turning the mug over, letting the golden liquor spill out to the ground. "Goodbye, Kathrine." And returning the mug, he took his leave.

John whistled for his horse as he climbed up the hill, the trusty steed arriving to its master just as he reached the top. "Come old boy," he said softly as he climbed up to the settle. Once he was seated the ginger took one last glance back.

The night was swiftly approaching, bathing the countryside in darkness that was warded off only by a massive fire, dancing across a pyre of chopped trees that surrounded the body of one of the last giants. The bright orange glow reflected in the eyes of the sorcerer, casting dim light over his sullen face.

"Let's go home," he prompt the horse to move and just like that he was on his way. And never looked back.

* * *

 

Merida sat there silently, her face was screwed in almost as much anguish as John's. "I'm sorry about Söpö."

"Me too," John answered. "Though born a giant, he was more human than most people I ever met." The room went silent again, though just for a moment.

"You are not tired?" John asked.

"Not really, are you?" she countered.

"Can't say that I am."

"Great!" Merida grinned as she found the perfect way to improve the sour mood that laid across the room. "Would you like to read something?" She offered, lifting one of the books she went for when she left with Elsa.

John chuckled when he saw the title of the book and nodded with a smile. "I would actually."

Merida grinned and opened the book, clearing her throat before she started reading. " _The Sorcerer's Apprentice and the Seven Keys to Doomsday_."

"My ego grows by the second," John joked.

"Shush!" Merida snapped at him playfully. "Wait for your parts!"

The sorcerer shook his head but obliged, letting the Scottish Princess read the prologue aloud. Both gingers read and laughed until the late hours of the night, the princess parting only when sleep was about to claim her.

"Oh, I almost forget!" Merida slapped her forehead when she was about to leave. She leaned in over the bed and smacked a small peck on John's cheek. "That's for saving Elsa."

No sooner had she said that, she bolted out of the room leaving the sorcerer behind red as a tomato. To be fair, she wasn't better off. Both of them slept well that night, their slumber filled with fantastic dreams of heroes and monsters born of their own imagination. And maybe just a few naughty fantasies.

* * *

[ ](http://jabberwocksbane.deviantart.com/art/the-nations-of-the-Kinship-Alliance-616419811)

click the picture for more information ;)

 


	23. Chapter 23

Anna was deep in thought the whole walk back to Elsa's chambers. Though she had a chatting blonde hanging on her arm she never reacted to anything she said with more than a hum or a nod of approval. She was pondering all the things that had transpired in these last two days and she couldn't help but feel this was only a prelude to something even worse.

The uneasy feeling in her gut was fueled considerably when they found out it was probably the unknown adversary that had been behind this new attempt to get ahold of Elsa, for whatever purpose was anyone's guess.

Anna didn't care what he wanted to do with her beloved, she didn't even care why. All she wanted was for Elsa to be safe, an effort that seemed to get further and further from her power by the day. How could she fight things she did not know were coming?

She thought that learning how to fight and maybe how to even use magic would help her in her endeavor, but as it turned out, the training necessary was going too agonizingly slow to be useful when new dangers could come at any time.

_And now it was to slow down even more. Great._

Anna was of course most grateful for the sorcerer's actions and understood that he needed some time to recover, and that he wanted to personally oversee all of her training, but stopping it right at after such a dangerous event was understandably the last thing the redhead wanted to do.

But she couldn't train on her own, who would point out her mistakes and teach her to improve? But she couldn't ask Kristoff or Denise or even Elsa for help, as her preparations were still a secret. And after this kind of threat Anna didn't think that Elsa would have taken the revelation any better, maybe even worse.

Anna sighed, too tired, sullen and desperate from thinking what to do. Even here in the thick stone walls of the castle she felt like she had no control over her beloved's safety. And it was torturing her inside.

"Are you alright Anna?" Elsa's concerned voice made her break away from her thoughts for a moment.

"Y-yeah of course," she said a little unsurely, adding a smile in an attempt to strengthen her claim. Judging from the blonde's pursed lips and frowning brows she guessed she hadn't succeeded. "I'm just a little tired, stressful couple of days, you know?"

Elsa's inquisitive look changed to one of worry, making Anna's heart ache telling her everything. "I know Anna, let's just get some sleep and you'll feel better tomorrow." Anna wanted to add some skeptical comment but Elsa's bright smile stopped her. "I promise," the blonde whispered as she rubbed her arm gently.

The redhead had to admit that both the gesture and her loved one's words made her feel better and so she smiled back with the best smile she could muster. "Alright."

Elsa's smile widened and she pulled Anna closer to her, both girls walking tightly side by side the rest of the way.

Anna couldn't fall asleep that night. Dark thoughts clouded her mind, preventing her from having the rest she very much needed. She laid next to Elsa, both girls lying on their sides, face to face. Anna watched for what felt like hours the soft inhales and exhales that always parted her beloved's lips ever so slightly.

The small space between the curtains let in the light of the moon, yet even in the dim glow Elsa's hair sparkled like a silvery river. Anna marveled at the calm sleeping face of her loved one, the only sight providing her serenity and comfort.

_She's right here and she's safe,_  Anna thought.  _But how long can it stay that way?_

Anna lay there for many more minutes, observing Elsa's soundless sleep, thinking about how to make it so she could sleep so calmly and safely every night. Just then did Elsa stir somewhat in her slumber, frowning her brows slightly and whispering incoherent mumblings, but from her startled tone the redhead could tell she wasn't having a pleasant dream.

The younger girl immediately took action, scooting closer to the blonde, enveloping her in her arms and gently caressing her hair. "Shhh, it's alright Elsa, I've got you," she whispered softly as to not wake the sleeping queen.

Her cooing worked however as the agitated sleep of her partner subsided until she was resting peacefully in her arms. Anna smiled and pressed her lips against Elsa's forehead, lingering there for a few seconds before pulling away. "I will keep you safe Elsa," she whispered, more to herself than to the girl in question. "Whatever it takes." With that the redhead leaned her head against Elsa's, who was currently resting it on her shoulder and slowly but surely drifted off into the arms of sweet sleep.

* * *

 

Elsa was the first one to wake in the morning. Even though both girls were used to getting up early, Anna's light yet still audible snores made it known to Elsa that she was still in a deep slumber. The blonde giggled at the younger girl's wide open mouth but covered her mouth with her hand as to not disturb her beloved.

She sat up in bed and stretched her arms and back with a silent yawn. She went on and pulled the covers off of her and got out of bed, pulling the cover back up all the way under Anna's chin. The redhead shifted somewhat in her sleep and crawled even deeper into the covers so that her head was sticking out only from the nose up.

Elsa smiled widely at the sight, finding Anna looking like the cutest freckled caterpillar. The blonde went on to do all her necessary morning routines and once she was done she only needed to wake up Anna and so they could have a breakfast together after which would they both set along their duties. However, the sight of the redhead sleeping so contently prevented her from doing so.

She remembered how Anna told her she was tired the night before and even though back then Elsa suspected there was something else behind it, now she could see that the redhead must've been really tired indeed. She sighed lovingly and decided that she'd tell Kai to let her sleep in for a few hours.

It was only when she was on her way to an early morning meeting had she noticed what beautiful weather was outside. It was way past the beginning of autumn but today the clouds were almost all gone and the capital as well as the beautiful nature surrounding it were bathed in the warm and intense sun rays.

As Elsa stopped for a moment to observe the pleasant scenery an idea started to form in her head and with a small smirk on her lips and her loved one in mind she set off to her meeting to have this day over with as soon as possible.

* * *

 

A knock on the door woke Anna in her warm and comfortable blanket fortress. She tossed around for a moment before she crawled from under the covers and rubbed her eyes along with a long yawn. "W-who is it?"

"It's Kai, Miss Anna. Time to wake up."

Anna squinted her eyes. Elsa must've overslept quite a bit, usually she's very much a morning bird. Anna searched around through the covers only to find out she was the only one in the bed. "Elsa?" the redhead uttered out worriedly.

"Her Majesty has woken up two hours prior but instructed me to let you sleep in for a while. Should I come later?"

"No, no," Anna called out in reply, relieved though somewhat sad she wouldn't get to share breakfast with Elsa. "It's fine, thank you."

"Very well, Miss Anna. Breakfast will be served in half an hour."

"Thank you, Kai," Anna called out and dropped back onto the pillows with a sigh. She was looking forward to waking up with Elsa, maybe sharing a kiss or two, as well as having breakfast together. Given recent events she had to admit she was a little worried whenever she didn't have Elsa in her sight.

_Just relax, you'll see her at lunch,_ She told herself and with that to look forward to she got out of bed.

However that was not the case. After her two hours shorter work at the library Anna rushed to Elsa's study, where they would meet almost every day to share lunch together, only to find it empty. Seeking out Kai only yielded her the revelation that the blonde was too busy to be there.

This happened from time to time, Elsa was queen after all, so Anna knew she had to count the possibility she wouldn't have the time to make it. Today however the redhead felt extra clingy, missing the blonde terribly. Even more when she saw how beautiful a day it was outside. She thought that maybe they could have their lunch at the tower balcony and enjoy one of the last warm days of the year.

Instead she had her lunch with Kristoff and Denise, using the opportunity to share with them what had transpired yesterday. An action that ended with the pair nearly choking on their meal. Anna had to admit it might've been a bit too much for the simple question ' _What's new?_ '. However, the knowledge that they were all here and alright helped to calm down the two.

After she finished her meal and bid them farewell Anna set off to her daily study courses with Kai. After several seemingly unending hours she was finally free and she headed to her chambers to drop off her notes and books she used with the full intention to then, quite literally, run to Elsa's chambers and make up for all the kisses, hugs and cuddling she had missed today.

* * *

 

Elsa sat in Anna's chambers, waiting for the redhead to arrive. At least she hoped she would. Unpleasant thoughts of Anna looking for her in her chambers only to find them empty made Elsa doubt the course of her actions but she set on making this a surprise.

As soon as her doubts almost made her go out there and find Anna the young girl in question entered through the door. She held a number of books and papers against her chest but when her eyes met Elsa's they all came crushing down to the ground as the redhead rushed forward and threw herself around her neck.

"Gods, Anna!" Elsa chuckled and hugged the other girl tightly back. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm," the redhead mumbled into her shoulder. "I just really missed you."

"We haven't been apart for even a day," Elsa argued with a smile and rubbed her back gently.

"I know," Anna replied, only tightening the embrace.

The blonde smiled contently and buried her face into Anna's shoulder in return. "I've missed you too."

The hug lasted for a few more moments before Anna's curiosity wouldn't let her go without answer any longer. "But what are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away to look at Elsa's face.

Elsa smirked and holding Anna around her waist on her lap she nodded to the basket sitting at the foot of the chair they were in. "What do you say to a picnic my love?" Eager lips pressing against her own in the most delightful fashion gave her the answer.

* * *

 

Both girls were walking through the town, carrying the basket together between them. Elsa was a little embarrassed to exit the castle, sure that the news of her visit to the Golden Fox a mere two days ago had already spread throughout the capital.

However the smiling faces, warm greetings and waving from the citizens they had passed told her that Anna was indeed right. They had seen her as one of them now. And she was more than happy to wave and greet everyone back, smiling and laughing along the way. For the first time she felt like she belonged.

At some point a little girl ran up to her and gave her a crown of brightly orange wild flowers which Elsa gladly accepted and put on her head, caressing the little girl's brown locks in thanks. Elsa could see Anna in the corner of her eye, looking at her lovingly all the way to their destination.

This destination was a steep hill, overlooking the town. "If I knew you were planning such a hike I would've taken better boots," Anna huffed as they both moved up the beaten track that lead to the top.

Elsa chuckled. "We are almost there, keep going."

Anna only puffed in response but kept going with a determined smile on her face. And soon enough they stood atop of the hill, looking back from where they've climbed. They were given a gorgeous view of the town, the castle and the vast forests, mountains and hills beyond it.

From this point one could truly see and appreciate the grandness of the land. And it was just for them as they were far enough away to not have anyone disturb them.

"Alright, this view was definitely worth it," Anna uttered through heavy breaths, setting the basket down on the ground and tossing herself on her back next to it.

"Wait, I brought a blanket we can lie on too you silly," Elsa laughed and opened the basket to reach for it.

"We don't need it, the grass is soft," Anna argued and grabbed Elsa by her hand. "Come and see." With that she yanked her gently, but given the bend over position the blonde was in it was more than enough for her to lose her footing and tumble head first onto the redhead.

The queen now laid atop of her romantic partner, their faces mere inches apart. "See?" Anna asked with a sly grin. "Told you it was comfortable."

"I think I am lying more on you than the grass," Elsa chuckled back in return.

"Well let's fix that," Anna wiggled her eyebrows and before the blonde could do anything, the redhead rolled them over so that Elsa was now pinned to the ground, her hips trapped on either side by Anna's legs.

"So how is it?" Anna asked, triumphantly sitting down on the blonde's abdomen.

Elsa chuckled once more, prying herself up on her elbows. "Rather ticklish and unpleasant I hate to say."

"Hmm," Anna acknowledged with another smirk. She leaned closer and took Elsa's face in her hands, kissing her deeply. The blonde flushed and pressed fervently into the kiss, relishing every single moment of it. When Anna's tongue slipped into her mouth her mind became dizzy with lust.

The queen laid back against the grass, the redhead pressing herself against her, continuing the kiss. Elsa's hands grasped Anna's hips, kneading them over the fabric of the skirt. When Anna pulled away from the kiss she gave Elsa's lower lip the tiniest bite, tugging on it ever so slightly, making the blonde's breath shudder in excitement.

"How about now?" The redhead teased.

"Much better," Elsa admitted and gave Anna one last peck before the younger girl got off and they both started unpacking their dinner. They both sat on the spread blanket, munching on the sandwiches they'd brought, Anna leaning against Elsa's shoulder.

They talked, laughed, kissed and cuddled for a long time, but Elsa still haven't found the right moment for her big surprise. She watched the numerous white clouds floating over the sky, obscuring the sun she so desperately needed for what she had planned.

"It'll be dark soon," Anna said just as the sun was slowly beginning to touch the horizon. "We should go before it falls."

Elsa frowned, knowing the redhead was right. It would take them some time to make their way back to the castle and even though this day was exceptionally warm for this time of year, the night would still be cold. Even though that never bothered Elsa, the same couldn't be said about her love.

"Yeah," Elsa sighed softly. "Let's pack up and go."

Just as they were about done, the clouds drifted away, letting the sun shy brightly across the land. Elsa grinned in victory. "Anna close your eyes!" She called out to the redhead who was now picking up the basket, her back turned to the sunset.

"What—"

"Don't turn around!" Elsa shouted, stopping the redhead's movement.

"A-alright…" Anna said unsurely and setting the basket on the ground she closed her eyes.

Elsa quickly jug several feet in front of her. "No peaking!" She ordered.

"I am not!" Anna chuckled and covered her eyes with her hands to calm down the blonde.

With the sun shining brightly over Anna's shoulders and with the redhead keeping her eyes closed Elsa got to work to claim the few moments of pure sun light she had left. She put her hands in front of her and sighed deeply, closing her eyes to better picture what she wanted to do.

Magic buzzed through her and her powers acted upon her wishes. All above Arendelle light snow began falling, descending slowly to the ground. Elsa opened her eyes, grinning at the success of her endeavor. She frowned her brow in focus and wished the snow to melt. And just as she did the light snowflakes turned into the smallest droplets of water that now fell down sparkling in the sunlight.

"You can open them now Anna."

Anna put down her hands and blinked a few times to focus her eyes. Just as she did a majestic rainbow spread across the sky, shining its vibrant colors over the land. Anna stood there stunned, with her mouth half opened and her brows shriveled in the inability to express all the emotions she felt at once.

"Surprise," Elsa smiled brightly at her flustered beloved.

"Y-you," Anna strafed to find the right words. "You made a rainbow for me?" Her eyes began to water as she uttered those words.

"It's just a little thing really," Elsa answered and walked over to her, grasping the redhead's hands into her own. "You are worth more than a thousand rainbows."

Tears rolled down Anna's cheeks and the redhead sniffled happily before she threw her hands around Elsa's neck. "I love you Elsa," she said through the tears of joy.

"I love you too Anna," Elsa replied, hugging her tightly.

Both girls stood there, embraced lovingly between the shining rainbow and the setting sun, yet the most beautiful thing they both saw was each other.

* * *

 

Anna slipped into her nightgown and prepared for bed. She and Elsa spend few more hours together after their picnic, enjoying each other's company but alas it was time for them to part and for their separate rooms.

Even though the fact that Anna and Elsa slept together from time to time was no secret, the maids that took brought them their morning meal weren't blind after all, they both agreed it would be wise to have their sleepovers only rarely and far apart. What might've now been seen as the queen longing for company of her good friend could quickly grow into a dirty rumor if they were to do as they did every night.

Anna laid into her bed and pulled up the covers, sighing contently. She couldn't wait for the time when they could spend as much time with each other as they wished and do all the things they wanted to without the fear of getting caught.

The redhead blew down the candle on her nightstand and was about to bury her head into the comfortable pillows when a strange dim emerald glow, coming from within the mentioned piece of furniture, caught her attention. She squinted her eyes in curiosity and carefully pulled open the drawer the light seemed to be emanating from.

She looked inside to see the emerald crystal, the memory stone, shining brightly, glimmering with greenish light. The redhead didn't really expect the light to be anything else but the stone but she was still taken back as this was the first time it had shined so brightly. It never even glowed bright enough to be noticed yet now it casted dancing shadows over the whole room.

Anna felt strange when she looked at it. She knew she was supposed to be taken back, worried maybe even frightened of what the stone's sudden awakening meant, but she wasn't. On the contrary actually. She felt curious nay compelled to touch it. To use it.

She remembered John's warnings and specific instructions not to touch it without him by her side. Yet she could almost feel it calling out to her, the shining lights luring her closer. She could handle it, she knew she could. And she would. For Elsa. Anna took a deep breath and grabbed the stone firmly in her hand.

* * *

 

"You're late," the Eternal One remarked as the twin men knelt before his throne. "I ordered you to return more than two day ago." He played with his ornamented orb, made of unknown material, letting it hover over his open palm.

"Our hunt was almost done my lord," one of them argued. "We were too close to let an opportunity like this pass."

"After all these years of strict drill I can still be amazed at your lack of discipline." The Eternal One rose from his throne, slowly walking step by step closer to the two. "Perhaps another lesson in humility and obedience is in order?" He posed a rhetorical question more as a threat than as a warning.

"We caught him though my lord," the other one spoke through fearful whispers.

"Hmm?" The Eternal One stopped and cocked his eyebrow. "You did?"

The one that spoke the second nodded shakily and gestured for the guards at the door to the hall to bring him in. Soon enough two men were dragging a beaten up man covered in cuts and bruises in. The man was dressed in dark robes of same jet black color as his hair and his hands were locked in thick shackles covered in strange looking glowing symbols, wards to prevent the person from using magic.

"Well then, maybe your lesson can be moved to another time." The Eternal One smiled and motioned for the guards to bring the man closer. The man was a powerful wizard, probably a practitioner of the dark arts given by his apparel. A fact that may have made him a powerful man one day but with the power he had he also made himself visible to the bigger fishes in the pond.

The attention of the Eternal One was drawn to the men of such power as moth is drawn to flame. And once they were in his sight, there was no escape. "Any last words?" He smiled smugly as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

An answer came in the form of the man's spit in his face. The guards were ready to beat the man to the pulp but their lord raised his other hand, stopping them in before they could act out their intent. The Eternal One whipped the fluid from his face and smiled. "As you wish."

He gripped the man's trapeze tightly and pulled. Yet not on the flesh but the magic essence inside of it. The man's eyes widened and his mouth shot open with a scream of pure agony as all the magic he was connected to, began to be drained forcefully from his body.

Not a deadly process per say, but painful? Oh yes. And in this case the Eternal One made sure to take his sweet time. The man wailed and spasmed in pain, the guards barely being able to hold him. The magic the Eternal One ripped from his body started flowing into him and after few agonizing minutes filled with screams and cries of suffering, he was done.

The man slumped down in the guards' arms, wheezing deeply. "You can dispose of him now." The Eternal One motioned for the guards to take the man away as he gently took his orb and transferred the magic he just absorbed into it.

_One more step closer…_

The Eternal One turned to the twins with a smile, knowing full well what it would take for him to make the final step to his goal. "And now for your next task."

 


	24. Chapter 24 (Halloween special)

Anna sank back into the pillows with a gulp, eyeing the memory crystal in her hand. She thought back to John's warning once more but her resolve was certain. She held the emerald light emanating stone tightly in her hand and rested her head against the pillows, closing her eyes, and faster than usual she entered the realm of dreams.

And to her surprise it hadn't felt any different from all the other times she had done that and soon she was watching someone else's memories unravel before her once more. Only this time she could stay longer and so once more she had felt like she was the one living these memories.

With John she always felt like he pulled her awake as soon as she began getting some sort of clarity on what was going on but not today. Today she could stay for as long as she wanted and figure out what exactly was going on in the life of the owner of these memories.

At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Anna witness physical as well as magical training like a spectator and even though it was through someone else's eyes, to Anna it seemed as she was the one going through all this endeavor. In some time however, things changed. Though a better word would be continued.

While in any of the previous sessions Anna witnessed no more than parts of the person's training now she was actually watching what went on in their life outside the training hall. The person whose eyes she gazed through would eat and sleep sparingly before returning to the training hall.

The everyday events flew before Anna's eyes too fast for her to be able to focus on them. Only during training she could watch with clarity. From what she was witnessing she felt like weeks have passed. This feeling had been confirmed when every once in the while she caught a glimpse of the trees, more specifically their leaves, that changed color as time passed on.

Anna had no idea how long she had been browsing through the person's memories, but her curiosity forced her to stay for as long as she was capable of. Even though the training and exercises were captivating Anna wanted to find more about where she was, who was the person she shared sight with and most of all what was their training for?

From just several swift walks outside Anna was certain she was in Greece. She was no expert on ancient architecture but the style of columns, temples and amphitheaters would be hard to not recognize. Only when she saw them now they look bright new, like they were build yesterday. From what the bright redhead could've guessed was that this person lived a long time ago, golden days of Hellas.

Whenever they weren't training or resting they would spent their free time reading strange tomes filled with languages and symbols and languages Anna could only dream of understanding. Not that it mattered anyway because the flow of memories focused very little on the reading and so it always flew right past her.

The person would rarely talk to anyone, except to the handful of men that made it this far in the training as well, but other than that the person would keep to themselves. This Anna found particularly odd since the person lived in grand villa where they would retreat after training was over.

Granted their room was rather small and modestly furnished but people they met on their way would always at least bow their head when they passed them. This only left the redhead with more questions than answers and her lust to know more made stay longer.

She would find out that outside their training comrades there was a young man that would frequently visit and talk with her though the conversations flew past her just as fast as everything else. Clearly the person that stored these memories had meant to pass only the ones of their fighting and arcane experiences and only fragments of everything else slipped through.

Anna sometimes found herself wondering halls or lying outside in the amber fields of orange grass more often than not with the young man who she was now certain was someone close to her. The training still was the major focus of the memories only this time Anna wished for the small windows of those other memories to open once more.

Only once they did Anna had wished they didn't. All of the sudden in the middle of one training the wooden blade in her hand became a real one and she had cut right into the neck of her sparring partner. The redhead's mind recoiled in horror at her action but where once stood a man was now a rotten corpse with ghastly greenish light coming out of their eyelids.

Anna was too paralyzed to move as she witnessed the decayed body toss under her blade, still very much alive despite its appearance. She looked up, wanting to call for help to the rest of her comrades but she was in the training hall no more.

She was in a vast desert, puffs of sand constantly rising up to the air as everywhere around her were dozens, nay hundreds of men fighting similar looking creatures as Anna. She glanced around her only to see that the battle was stretching out in all directions, covering even the sand dunes barely visible in the distance.

A strong jerk of her sword in her hand made her frightened gaze turn back towards the living corpse with her blade still buried in the side of its neck. Anna wanted to do something but she couldn't as all around her she could hear the cacophony of battle ringing in her ears. Never before were the memories as clear as now.

Anna wanted to run, to wake up, but she was too terrified to do either. Then the rotten corpse under her blade flung its fleshless mouth wide open and released a high unnatural shriek so loud that pierced Anna's ears enough for her to spring wide awake.

The redhead glanced around her room, her chest heaving and her heart pounding as beads of cold sweat rolled down her forehead. What she had just experienced felt so real. Anna wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked at the emerald stone in her hand. It was still glowing brightly, but she had have enough.

She tugged a handkerchief from underneath her pillow and wrapped the crystal inside, the light only dimly emanating through. The redhead opened the drawer of her nightstand and tucked the stone to the very back of it.

Once she closed it she sat there in the darkness for countless long minutes, thinking, trying to calm her breathing. She jerked her head in shock when the sound of the pendulum clock in her room cut through the silence. Anna sighed in relief and fell into the pillows.

The clock struck four times, letting Anna realize just how long she had spent dreaming of someone else's memories. It had also made her realize just how tired she really was. Even though she was still frightened of whatever she had seen, the redhead's eyes began to close of their accord, leaving her last thoughts be of what deep dark memories had she unlocked.

* * *

 

It was a week since Elsa's surprise for Anna and today the blonde was in a mood for another. Today was a special day after all. It was the last day of October, known to all as  _Spirits' Eve_. This day was a tradition, older than anyone could remember.

On this day the people would place a single white lily on their doorstep and leave it there throughout the day. This was to represent their remembrance of the dead that had passed this year and help their spirits move on if they haven't been able to.

The next morning the people would come together and throw their lilies into a bonfire in the town's square and as they cast them into the flames, they are symbolically throwing away their grief and all dark thoughts and memories they don't want to take with them into the next year.

Even though this may seem as a dark tradition it is actually a time of year when friends and family get together and celebrate they are still together after yet another year. This tradition was well spread all around Europa, though every nation had their own little spin on it.

Elsa couldn't help but feel sadness sting he heart when she placed her lily before the door of her parents' bedroom, the memory of her lost suddenly feeling fresh even after all that time. However she wouldn't spend tonight grieving their loss, they wouldn't want that.

Elsa was already certain that she would spent her time tonight with all her friends but after she had learned John has been released from the infirmary she had even better plan in mind.

* * *

 

Anna laid on her back in Elsa's bed, deep in thought. It had been a week since she had touched the memory crystal and she had no desire to do so again. She didn't want to tell the Apprentice she had ignored his warnings either though, and so she only hoped that the horrible things she saw were only the result of her prolonged usage of the stone.

Anna sighed and decided it would be better to put her mind to different things. "You sure you want to do this?"

An enthusiastic ' _mhm_ ' from behind the changing curtain let Anna know that Elsa was certain in her decision. "You seemed pretty flustered after last time," the redhead argued teasingly.

"I also really enjoyed myself," Elsa retorted, peaking from behind the curtain with a smile.

Anna chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Well you better behave this time, I am not carrying you back again."

Elsa walked from behind the curtain, smirking smugly. "Are you trying to give orders to your  _queen_?" She put emphasis on the last word as she slowly walked towards the redhead.

"Nah," Anna answered simply as she sat up on the bed, "I know she'd never listen."

Elsa snickered and swatted Anna playfully on her shoulder before sitting on her lap and encircling her neck to place a short but heart filled peck on her lips. "Let's get the others and be off," Elsa rubbed the redhead's shoulders. "I bet they are already waiting for us."

"Mhm," Anna agreed and smirked. "They can wait couple more minutes," she added before pulling Elsa back with her on the bed, suppressing the blonde's surprised yelp by pressing their lips together once more.

* * *

 

Elsa was quite happy to be sitting in the Golden Fox again. Not only was she having a great time with her friends but she also felt closer to her people. Where once would they fall to the ground before her now she was greeted with becks and hat tips along with warm salutations and genuine smiles. The smiles especially stuck to Elsa's heart.

When they entered the inn they were met with a unanimous cheer of welcome which made Elsa's cheeks lit up with bright red flush. They were seated to their table that laid empty to the blonde's surprise as the rest of the inn was tightly packed. This fact made the young queen smile to herself, thinking that just maybe they were expecting them to show up tonight.

Once they were seated they were served their usual drinks and talks and banter quickly started to go around the table. Elsa happily sipped her drink, making sure to keep a hold of herself this time and heartily joined in the chatter.

"So," Kristoff spoke after about an hour in, "anyone know any scary stories?"

"Kristoff…" Anna rolled her eyes. "This is supposed to be a nice evening, I don't think anyone wants to hear one of your ghost stories."

"Oh come on," Kristoff insisted. "It's Spirits' Eve! It's only appropriate."

Elsa had to admit he was right. Even if Spirits' Eve was a night meant for joyous family reunions and friendly gatherings it was also a tradition entwined in superstitions. Some people believed that this night was a time of year when not only the spirits of the passed could find peace but the line between the world of the living and the dead would dwindle and let supernatural entities into the world.

Elsa suspected that these superstitions were what drove friends and family to spend the night together. Even if you did not believe them, when you're surrounded by your loved ones you'll always feel better than alone. Tonight though Elsa wanted to experience all of it.

"I never actually heard a scary story," she admitted.

"Well don't ask Kristoff for one, his are far more silly than scary," Anna advised.

"They're not!" The young man protested with a pout.

Anna cocked an eyebrow. "Like your story about the rock trolls for example?"

"They look like rocks when they're not moving! You never see them coming!"

"They share that with the scares in your stories," Anna smirked while Denise and Elsa chuckled on Kristoff's account.

"I bet John has some scary stories to tell," Merida chimed in and the whole table turned to the sorcerer who now froze with a flagon on his lips.

He sat it down and gulped what he had drunk, leaving everyone waiting for him to react. "Well…maybe."

"Oh come on!" Merida whined. "Pretty please?"

John looked around the table and seeing everyone's blank waiting expressions he sighed. "Alright, alright, I may have a one or two…" He said and rubbed his chin while everyone unconsciously leaned closer.

After a short moment the ginger smirked to himself. He leaned his forearms against the table and with a flick of a wrist three candles on the table went off, leaving only one to cast long flickering shadows over everyone's faces.

"You may have heard stories that have scared or upset you, but deep down you still knew they were nothing but fairytales. Well now listen closely for unlike those the story I am about to tell you is true. It happened on a Spirits' Eve much like this one many years ago, in a small village deep in the woods. But what may have been a quiet place throughout most of the year, became a living nightmare on that night. And I know, I was there…"

* * *

 

"So what is it this time old man?" John slammed himself into a chair and put his legs on the table. "Ghouls, evil wizards, imps…?" He asked as he leaned back with the chair.

The old sorcerer glanced over his shoulder and frowned. With a flick of his wrist the chair slipped and send the young Apprentice tumbling to the ground. "The furniture in this place is older than you boy," the Sorcerer mumbled. "Respect your elders."

John bit back on a snarky comment as he climbed back to his feet.

"I found this in the archives." The Sorcerer placed a book down on the table and pressed his finger against the page.

John dusted his coat and leaned against the table to read the passage. This tower was once one of many. Outposts made by the Order of Sorcerers all around Europa so that they could provide better protection to the people. After the fall of the order the number of manned outpost gradually dwindled. From what they knew they were the last remnants of the order out there.

Before and after the order fell the people of the area would come to the tower to ask aid of the sorcerers with troubles they could not fight against themselves. However the area each tower covered was far too big for the sorcerers to keep up with the frequent demand of aid and so all requests were archived and so they could be taken care of as soon as possible.

Many of these requests were too old for the master and his apprentice to do anything about but they would always find some that they still could help with.

The Apprentice squinted his eyes and read the lines. He shook his head once he was done. "Some kind of spectral rider has been attacking people around a remote village." He shrugged his shoulders. "Seems like an excuse for us to deal with their bandits."

"My thoughts exactly when I encountered the record for the first time," the Sorcerer agreed. "Only the same record keeps showing frequently throughout four hundred years of these records."

The ginger's eyes widened as the old man kept turning the pages back, revealing the exact same accounts. "Always the same," the Sorcerer said. "A lone rider, comes to the village each Spirits' Eve to pillage and kill. Cladded in armor, riding a spectral steed with a flaming sword in hand. Headless."

"What could it be?" John wondered out loud.

"The spectral steed and the fixation on the precise date would suggest a spirit that has not been able to move on."

"Spirits' Eve is in three days," John retorted. "How far is this village?"

"Swift ride should have you there in two days. You find what you can on the spirit. Ask around, find out what unfinished business may keep it from moving on. But beware, if the spirit is able to interact to such a degree with physical world it must be immensely powerful."

John threw on his coat and hat in one swift motion. "I see what can be done. And the name of the village?"

The old sorcerer glance into the old tome. "Willowdale."

* * *

 

In little less than two days the Sorcerer's Apprentice arrived into the bleak village of Willowdale, surrounded by murky woods. The village was quiet to say the least. On the first glance it seemed even deserted. But as John slowly rode his horse through he could see people watching him from behind windows or crannies in lightly open doors.

 _Quite the hospitable lot these people_. John thought to himself and made his way to the only brightly lit building within the village. The inn.

He tied his horse's reins to a banister outside and went in. As soon as he entered the inn fell silent. John glanced over the inquisitive faces of the inhabitants and tipped his with a smile, making his way towards the bar. "Good evening." He smiled at the rather annoyed looking elder woman manning the counter.

She nodded hesitantly. "Not many passersby come through here this time of year," she commented in a grumpy voice.

"Well I am not just a passerby," John explained. "I am looking for some information."

"And what might that be, may I ask?" The woman said, rubbing an old dirty plate with even dirtier piece of cloth.

There was no time to walk around the bushes and so John drubbed the boot right away. "I am here because of the horseman." If there was quiet in the inn before now there was downright grave silence.

"Not many people come here for that reason." John turned around to meet the voice of the speaker, a middle aged gentleman with thick sideburns that joined with his mustache. "And those that do…don't come back."

John smirked and walked to the table the man sat at. "I recon you know a thing or two about him then."

"Aye." The man nodded and gestured for John to sit down at the other side of the table. "But first tell me boy, who are you and why do you seek  _the mad knight_?"

"I am with the Order," John explained as he sat down. The man just shrugged his shoulders. John rolled his eyes. "Sorcerer."

The man ran his fingers over his mustache. "I see, so you finally decided to heed our calls for help after all these years."

"We are short on staff, all the paperwork just slips through the cracks." John shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

The man nodded with a clod expression. "Well we don't need you help anymore, we managed without you for some time now."

"Huh, I see," John countered. "Well I'll be on my way then."

"Wait!" The man stopped him from getting up. "You…could really get rid of him?"

John sat back done. "I can try if you tell me all you know about him, mister…?"

"Pierson, Elijah Pierson." The two shook hands. "I am mayor here."

"Well mister Pierson, what can you tell me about this headless horseman of yours?"

Pierson rubbed his mustache and leaned in closer over the table, John following suit. "Few centuries ago a young man lived here by the name of Wilhelm, a poet and a pacifist. He fell in love with girl named Grace and it is said he came by her house every night to recite her poems he had written for her.

Unfortunately her father, the mayor at the time, didn't want his daughter to have anything to do with such a good for nothing weakling. Along that time war came to our land and soon the king's recruiters came to our village to seek able bodied men to join the fight.

The mayor saw this as a perfect opportunity to get rid of Wilhelm once and for all and so he told him that if he'll enlist and come back, he would let Grace be his wife. The poet had of course no desire to fight but his love for Grace forced him to act against his believes and so he did as the mayor demanded and saying his last goodbyes to his beloved he had left with the recruiters to do his duty.

By some kind of strange twist of fate though, the peace-loving Wilhelm turned out to have quite the talent for the art of combat and quickly rose through the ranks thanks to his feats on the battlefield. He held nothing but resentment towards his actions, as is said he described in his letters to Grace, but all he did he did with the thought of returning to her.

After three years of bloody conflict, during which Wilhelm was granted knighthood for his service and even his own keep by the king himself, the tide of war finally turned and they took the war to the enemy's soil. Wilhelm's leadership secured them a swift and astounding victory in the very first siege.

It is said that king even thought about giving him the rule of an entire province of the city they took once the war was over. However everything changed when the king ordered the people of the conquered city to be butchered to the last, as a retaliation for all the years of war their countrymen brought upon his kingdom.

It is said that when Wilhelm saw his own men slaughtering innocent women and children he had realized that they were no better than the murderous invaders they fought and in that moment all the years of killing and war finally caught up with him. The knight had lost his mind and in with mad laughter and creepy rhymes on his lips he had turned on his comrades as well as anyone he could get his hands on before he was overcome and decapitated.

The king send his body and head back here with the word of what happened and Grace's father was the first one to shame the memory of Wilhelm, making everyone in the town resent his memory for the last act of his life. Everyone except Grace of course.

It is said that she had mourned his loss so deeply that on Spirits' Eve she tried to bring her beloved one back with a grimoire she had bought from some old hag that was passing through the town, back then this place wasn't so dead as it is now.

The young girl presumably dug up Wilhelm's grave and stole his head so she could perform a ritual to bring him back but she was caught in the middle of it and cast out by her father, never to return."

"And the head?" John interrupted for the first time. "What happened to it?"

The mayor shrugged. "Who knows? What is certain is that later that evening the Headless Horseman came for the first time, riding on a steed made of shadow and smoke, branding a flaming sword and on that day he casted a curse on our town that remains to this day."

"A curse?"

Pierson cleared his throat. "For years I've been wronged, for peace I have longed. But now that my life is lost, all of you shall pay the cost! Each Spirits' Eve I shall ride, with fire my pride. The nights shall be filled with screams, my laughter shall be heard in your dreams. This curse I do vow, it begins tonight! Here and now! I shall pillage burn and kill, all done with a thrill. A monster you've made! Now fear me, be afraid!"

John cocked an eyebrow at his recitation but the mayor quickly explained himself. "Parents warn their kids with this to keep them from wondering outside the village, mine were no different when I was growing up."

John nodded in acknowledgement. "So every Spirits' Eve he…"

"He kills anyone he comes across," Pierson confirmed.

"Well I beg your pardon but how is it you are still here then?"

"When none of your ilk would come to aid us we had to find a different way to protect us. Luckily several decades ago, when my father was mayor, an old conjurer was passing through town after some pervading he gave us a recipe for concoction that keeps away evil spirits. Since then every Spirits' Eve we make enough to be placed in jars all around the village. The Horseman hasn't been here in over fifty years, but every Spirits' Eve we can still hear him, riding through the woods…laughing."

John shook his head, rubbing his temple. "But why would he be around for so long? All the people that lived back when he was alive are dead, who can he be taking revenge on?"

Pierson shrugged. "Beats me. As I said he kills anyone who he comes across, not just the people from the village. That's the reason why this place became so dead over the years. Everyone knows better than to pass through here."

"I need more answers," John said, getting up. "Where is he buried?"

"Mile or two down the road in the woods, the mayor didn't want him be buried anywhere near the village's graveyard. There's a carved stone under a large oak that tops all the trees around, you can't miss it."

John nodded and turned to leave, only staying for one last question. "The mayor. What happen to him?"

"First victim the horseman took," Pierson answered plainly.

* * *

 

Elsa tore away her attention from the story to quickly glance around and smile when she saw that the people at the surrounding tables were now leaning back or fully turned to listen to John's story. She could hardly blame them and with a smirk returned to listening.

* * *

 

The Apprentice left the inn and looked around. It would only be a few hours before it would get dark, he should get moving. He was just about to set off when a sweet voice called out to him from the shadows. "So I see my dad gave you the rundown, eh?"

John squinted his eyes, gazing into the dark before the figure came forth. A honey blonde, short yet athletic in stature came out with a smirk on her face. "He does that for every traveler, better be warned than sorry."

"I see…" John retorted. "So you are the mayor's daughter miss…?"

"Sarah." She smiled and offered the back of her hand.

John just cocked his eyebrow and shook her hand instead. "John. My pleasure."

Sarah just chuckled and shook her head. "So you are after the horseman?"

"Indeed," John confirmed. "But right now I need to find his resting place before it gets dark so if you would excuse me miss." He tipped his hat and was about to leave when she grabbed his shoulder.

"You'd never find it before dark. I know these woods, I can come with you."

"I don't think your father would appreciate that miss—"

"It's Sarah," the blonde shut him off. "And we will be back before he even knows I was gone, come on."

John smirked when he saw the sure strides the feisty blonde used in her walk and guessing she would take no for an answer and also the fact he really needed to find the grave before dark he knew he had no choice.

_This will be an interesting trip indeed._

* * *

 

"…I am almost sure that because his remains are here he also stays within this area. His spirit is bound to the land where his bones are buried," John explained as they dug the grave of a long dead knight. "What I don't understand is why he has been around for such a long time. The spirit violent nature suggest that he was brought back by the desire for vengeance but anyone he may have known when he was alive is long since dead."

John thrusted the shovel into the ground and leaned against it. "It just doesn't add up."

"Well I think that's pretty much clear isn't it?" Sarah countered and leaned on her shovel as well. "It's all in the story. Wilhelm went mad and turned on anyone and everyone who he'd come across. The spirit of a madman is still mad. He doesn't recognize friend from foe, he sees as all as evil."

John sat down on the ground letting his legs dangle down into the open pit. "That's…you actually may be right," he admitted, deep in thought. "Spirits that fail to move on from this world are often held back by some kind of powerful emotion like grief, love, hate. They stay to try and finish what they haven't managed when alive.

Vengeance is common, spirits cling to this world by their desire for retribution. The stronger their desire the stronger they are. A spirit who wants to take revenge on one man will have hardly enough power to knock over a glass.

A man that believes that everyone is evil however. Gods what power could he wield?"

"But he doesn't really hate us, he's just mad."

"That's the point. His madness makes him actually believe that we are all wicked. It makes him want to take revenge on every single one of us."

Sarah gulped as the forest got uncomfortably quiet. "It'll be dark soon."

John got up and grabbed the shovel. "Let's make it quick then."

After several minutes of shoveling they finally uncovered the remains of the mad knight. "Just as I thought," John concluded. "The head is missing."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe if we were to find it and return it, Wilhelm would be able to move on. It's a long shot but it's the best I can think of."

"How will we find it though? It could be anywhere."

"My amulet can sense magical energies, the body is riddled with it so the head should be too."

"So what do we do now?"

"Nothing today, we'll cover the grave and go wait for the morning. It's too dangerous to stay here after dark, we can look for the head tomorrow."

After covering the grave the two got on their horses and pushing them into light jog they set forth Willowdale. "Tell me, Sarah." John got the blonde's attention. "You of all people should know how dangerous it is to come here on this night, yet still you practically dragged me here yourself. Why?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "If you'll live your whole life in one place you'll appreciate every opportunity to get out you know, this small trip feels like a regular adventure to me!" She grinned.

"Yeah," John agreed with a smile. "I actually know how you feel."

"Come on, life of a sorcerer must cannot be that dull!" She argued while John only shrugged his shoulders. "Fighting monsters must be fun at least."

John grinned. "Maybe."

Sarah just shook her head. "Gods, what I would give for the opportunity to get out of this place."

John frowned and pondered for a moment. "Well, perhaps we could—" Before he could finish his sentence a swift dark blur knocked him out from the saddle.

"John!" Sarah shouted, trying her best to hold her horse steady while John's already bolted away.

The Apprentice struggled against the beast on the ground, its slick covered jaws inches away from his face.  _Werewolf, just my luck_. He tried to hit the beast's nose but it was too strong and heavy for him to hold away with one hand.

Just when it started to near his throat it whined and shifted slightly as Sarah pommeled its head with a thick branch. This gave him the opportunity to kick the beast in the groin. The werewolf whined loudly and loosened its grip, letting John easily knock him away.  _Even wolfmen have nards_.

He quickly rolled away and stepped between the beast and Sarah, pulling the Vorpal Blade out of his coat. "Thanks," he moved over his shoulder, facing the tossing werewolf.

"Don't mention it," she responded and took out a small dagger from behind her belt. "Be careful, it only takes one scratch from that thing."

The werewolf straightened up again, growling at them both. "Don't worry, my blade only needs one scratch too."

The beast starred at them for a moment, growling and gnarling, getting ready to pounce. Just then a horse neighing sounded in the distance. All of the sudden the werewolf stopped growling, sniffed the air and dropping on all fours with its tail between its legs, it ran at full speed back to the forest.

"Well that was…easy," John put down his sword.

"It's already dark," Sarah mumbled shakily, "No one should be out here." Both of them looked up the dirt road yet the deep fog prevented them from seeing further than a few dozen feet. In the silence though, they could hear galloping from a distance. "That means…"

"Horses?" John asked.

"They ran."

"Then run too," John spoke firmly.

"W-what?"

"I said, RUN!"

Sarah jerked on the spot torn between the fear that told her to run and the compassion that compelled her to stay. When a maniacal laughter broke the silence of the forest however, she bolted down the road as fast as she could.

John stood his ground no matter how hard he wanted to follow her example.  _Just you and me old friend_. The Vorpal Blade buzzed in his hand.  _Don't fail me now_.

The galloping was coming closer, the thundering of the hooves against the dirt now pounded in his ears. Every few seconds a high shriek of laughter echoed through the forest, getting progressively closer by the moment.

John gulped and took a fighting stance. His eyes widened when the rider emerged from the mist. A figure cladded in black armor with dark purple flames coming from the space whole in the armor where the head should stick out. A simple short sword the horseman wielded was covered by the same flames, dimly glowing in the darkness.

* * *

[ ](http://jabberwocksbane.deviantart.com/art/Who-would-know-A-worthy-foe-art-by-Jalohauki-643268271)

* * *

 

His horse was almost invisible in the dark of the forest, being as black as night itself with only its mane, tail and hooves glowing with the purple flames just like its master. The horseman galloped towards the sorcerer but pulled on the horse's spectral mane, making it rear up just several feet before him.

"Too foolish to run I see! Well that makes it more fun for me!" The horseman laughed, his voice shrill and unnaturally echoey.

"L-Listen to me Wilhelm," John called out to the mad knight as he was getting out of his saddle. "I am not your enemy. I am here to help you." The horseman landed with an audible thud on the ground. "If you would just listen to me, we could help you—"

"You can stop your narration! There awaits you no salvation, for I'm the rhyming ruination that delivers your damnation!" With that threat spoken the horseman swung his flaming sword in a wide arch.

John had only a heartbeat to react but Vorpal Blade was swift and keen and covered the strike perfectly. When the two swords clashed a massive burst of purple sparks was made in their collision.  _Well I tried_. John thought and pushed on the pommel of his sword, shoving his opponent away.

"HA!" The horseman laughed. "Who would know - a worthy foe! Still none shall know your tale of woe!"

The knight swung back with several strikes each quick and precise yet with force unmatched. John covered all but he knew right away that he could not keep up for long before he would get tired. On the other hand his opponent didn't have to worry at all about fatigue.

Luckily he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He backed away and formed a ball of fire in his hand throwing it at the horseman. Not expecting this the knight got hit straight to the chest and landed on his back. John didn't stop there and casted over him  _Net of Amitoch_ , a binding spell, before bolting down the road.

"Face me coward! Don't try to flee! There's no place where you can hide from me!" He heard the horseman shout behind him as he ran. He didn't look back and ran as fast as he could down the road, the thick fog preventing him from seeing how far he still had to go before he would reach the village.

* * *

 

Elsa couldn't help but observe from time to time how more and more people in the inn gradually started to leave their tables and sit closer to theirs, listening closely to the story. She didn't know if John knew that, since he was telling the story with his back turned against them, but she could swear he added in volume of his story telling every so often.

* * *

 

John was tempted to look back to see if the horseman was already chasing him but just as he tried to turn his head he collided with something in the fog, almost giving himself a heart attack. Both he and Sarah shrieked when they ran into each other.

"What are you doing here?!" He shouted.

"I…you…umm—"

"Never mind, just run!" John grabbed her hand and forced her to run just as he hear a horse neighing in the distance. As they ran they could hear the sound of hooves hit the ground coming closer and closer, thumping in their ears like a sound of drums.

Finally the wooden bridge over the river that marked the entry point to the village appeared in front of them, a man was standing watch with a torch on the other side. "Sarah?" He shouted. "What are you—" His eyes widened when he saw what was pursuing them. "COME ON! OVER THE BRIDGE, RUN YOU FOOLS!"

The two ran up to the bridge and the horseman who was right behind them in a blinding speed stopped few feet short, rearing upon his horse. They just crossed the border of the village when Sarah stumbled over something and fell down, accompanied by the sound of glass breaking.

"Oh Gods…" The man who stood guard spoke in horror. "What have you done?"

John and Sarah looked followed his horrified gaze to see a broken jar and the brightly glowing blue substance that was inside spill to the ground where its light gradually dimmed. All of the sudden any magical presence that John felt protecting this place disappeared.

"Run!" He shouted when he saw the horseman slowly encourage his steed to walk across the bridge.

As soon as its hooves touched the wood the horseman burst into a fit of thundering laughter. "Come my steed! With blinding speed! Their wicked souls shall now be freed!"

There was no time to look back. The three of them took off running to the town square, the maniacal laughter and pounding of hooves behind them getting ever closer. Sarah and John both jerked when they heard an audible sound of a blade chopping through flesh, but seeing they were both alright they knew what it meant.

The fresh kill seemed to distract the horseman long enough for them to make it to the town square and Sarah immediately started ringing the warning bell placed there.

"What's going on here?!" Pierson ran out of the inn, followed by the rest of its inhabitants, seeking the source of the commotion.

Before anyone could say anything a shrill laughter cut through the commotion accompanied by a horse neighing. Everyone snapped towards the source of the sound, witnessing the headless horseman rear up with his horse, holding his flaming blade high.

"I fought for you, I fought in vain! Now scatter, scurry shriek in pain! No mercy on this night abides, on Spirits' Eve when the horseman rides!" Supplied with another unnatural fit of laughter the mad knight forced his horse into a gallop.

"Everyone get inside!" John shouted. "Sarah." He ripped his amulet from his neck and threw it to her. "You have to find the head, it's the only chance we have! The amulet will become hot the closer you'll get now go!"

"But—"

"Go!" John wouldn't hear her plea and pulled out the Vorpal Blade to face the horseman. Sarah could hardly hear her father's calls and quickly grabbed a shovel and sprinted towards the woods.

* * *

 

A little girl watch in horror as a monstrous rider hurtling towards her. Too paralyzed by fear the only think she could do was hold her doll close and tight to her chest.

"Flesh and bone! To earth and stone! No mercy shall tonight be shown!" The rider shouted with glee as he approached, his flaming blade raised.

Just when the girl thought it would come down on top of her a bright ball of flame collided with the rider, knocking him off the settle. " _Don't you dare_!" Came a furious cry and a man dressed in red stepped between her and the horseman.

Last thing she saw before her mother dragged her to the safety of their house was the blinding sparks of purple fire that flew away when their swords met.

* * *

 

"Another challenge? You'll try and fail! Let there be no doubt, justice prevail!"

John's hands shook under the mighty blow. He severely doubted he could hold on long enough for Sarah to find what they needed, but he was nevertheless going to try. The two sword masters spun and exchanged blows for long minutes but the horseman's unrelenting force was getting the better of the sorcerer.

John dodged a massive blow from the knight that missed him by an inch and in that moment of opportunity he drove the Vorpal Blade into the knight's side, the blade slipping in without resistance. It was only when the horseman straightened to face him did John realize the error of his ways.

_Oh right, he's already dead._

A stunning punch of a fist in a metal glove send the Apprentice flying away with the Vorpal Blade still lodged in the horseman's side. John rubbed his temples as his whole world spun. When he finally came to he saw the mad knight walking towards him with a sword in each hand. "So eager you are, for my blood to spill. Yet as you can see I fight on still."

_Well shit._

* * *

 

Sarah ran through the woods trying desperately to find what she was looking for but nonetheless the amulet in her hand remained as cold as ice. The maniacal laughter she could hear even from the distance however drove her to continue searching. And by sheer luck, she felt the trinket in her hand get slightly warmer.

* * *

 

John ran from the laughing horseman, who seemed to rather enjoy making him feel like a hunted animal. He rounded a corner and saw about a dozen men with the mayor Pierson at the head, all branding makeshift weapons like pitchforks and woodcutting axes.

"What are you doing?" He shouted at them.

"What does it look like we're doing sorcerer?" Pierson barked angrily. "We are taking care of your mess."

"There is no chance you could even harm that thing! You have to run!"

"And let him hunt us all down like animals? Thank you but we will rather die protecting our homes and families."

"Your death will not help them!"

"Prepare yourselves, the bells have tolled! Face me any brave and bold! Each of you shall pay the final sum, now cry for mercy, the reckoning has come!" Everyone turned with fear to the dark figure engulfed in purple flames that now stood tall, facing the group of armed men.

When no one moved or spoke the horseman continued. "No one dares? A shame no doubt. I was hoping for a bout." With that he raised his flaming sword and the flames on it started glowing brighter. John had only enough time to tackle the mayor to the ground before a beam of flame shot from the sword and traveled over the line of men, setting them ablaze.

The fire was so hot they could barely force out a scream before their blackened bodies dropped to the ground, all the while the horseman laughed his shrilling laugh.

John wasted no time and grabbed the axe Pierson was armed with and before the horseman could react he swung it with full force against his ankle. As the horseman staggered John ripped the Vorpal Blade from his hand. "I believe this is mine!"

The mad knight regained his balance and if he had a face John was sure he'd be glaring at him with the upmost spite in the world. "Tis you I spurn! In ash you'll turn! Now feel the burn!" The long dead poet recited angrily before raising his open palm against him.

John had merely a second to react before a wall of scorching purple flame was send towards him.

* * *

 

Sarah hissed when the amulet almost burned her hand. This had to be the place. She put the amulet in her pocket and buried the shovel into the ground. She had to hurry. The screams and shouts that were coming from the village left little to the imagination of what was going on there.

* * *

 

John just barely managed to hide his head and hands inside his coat when the scorching flames enveloped him. No ordinary flames either, these were fueled by the spirit's hatred. Hatred to everyone living. Hatred that burn with the wrath of a thousand suns.

The old man was right when he said forced him to constantly weave more and more protective spells and defensive charms into his coat. It had now saved his life. The decade's worth of protective spells wavered, but held in the end.

John poked out of his coat and saw the scorched earth around him. The ground was black and cracked from the unbearable hear and the air was filled with smell of smoke. He looked at the horseman who seemed to be examining his hand in awe.

"My flames have died, yet left not a mark! I shall have to send you myself, to the lifeless dark!" And just like that the dance of magic steel began anew.

* * *

 

To Sarah's luck she didn't have to dig deep, apparently the head was buried quite shallow. When she hit bone with her shovel she dropped to her knees and started shoving the dirt away with her hands. She sighed in relief when she began to see a piece of old skull and started shoving with more vigor. To her surprise however, she had uncovered more than just the skull.

* * *

 

Elsa only shook her head in amusement as now everyone in the inn was crammed around their table listening closely.

* * *

 

John rounded the corner in a hurry. There was no chance he could hold out long against the horseman but he could keep him busy and away from other people. He could hear thudding sound of the knight's metal boots close behind him and that was exactly where he wanted him.

_If I can just keep dragging him occupied before Sarah gets here everything will be—_

John's heart skipped a beat in his chest when he ran into a dead-end street.  _Fuck_. The horseman soon enough rounded the corner as well, stopping when he saw the blind alleyway. If he had a face, John bet he would be gloating.

"Here we stand fiend, your flight is done! Let fate choose now, the righteous one!" The mad knight proclaimed mockingly and raised his sword in a fighting stance.

The Apprentice quickly glanced around, there was no escape this time. He sighed. It was time to call in some old favors. "No," he declared strictly and put his sword back into his coat. "No more fighting."

The horseman stood there unmoving for a moment, no question puzzled by the answer, but then put his guard down and marched straight towards him. John tried to call louder and louder in his head with every step the knight took, until finally, he felt a soft breeze brush his cheek.

_Thank you._

"You won't harm anyone else tonight," John warned the horseman as he still approached, opposed only by soft gust of air that harmlessly blew against him. "I am the servant of the Seven Winds. The primal elemental lords of air." The horseman slowed down his strides as the wind gradually gained in strength, up to the point he had to fight to keep standing still.

"You are at their mercy now." A strong gust of wind blew against the horsemen, throwing him into the air like a ragdoll before a cyclone rose up around him. John watched as the whirlwind tossed the body of the horseman inside, trapping him in an unrelenting elemental prison.

However in few short moments John witnessed the whirlwind fill up with purple flame and before he knew it, an explosion hurled him and everything around him several feet back. When he came to he saw the horseman standing over him with his sword ready to strike.

"What? No clever rhymes now?" John barked angrily as the knight raised his sword.

"Horseman!" A shout made both of them turn to find Sarah with a dirty skull in her hand. "Catch!"

The horseman turned around to catch his skull, giving John enough time to roll away and bolt to Sarah. "Did it work?" The blonde questioned desperately.

"We'll see," John said as the horseman placed the skull where it belonged. It hovered over his neck, engulfed in purple flames.

"Behold my body, once more pure!" The horseman called out before pointing his flaming sword at them. "Now your blackened souls I'll cure!"

"Well, we tried." John sighed and pulled out the Vorpal Blade. But before the knight reached them a ray of bright light emanated between them. After their eyes focused they were met with a sight of a see-through form of a woman, gently flowing in the air, pale yet beautiful.

The horseman staggered on his feet, shaken by the sight. "Grace, my love, can it be you?" He ghosted his hand over the astral form of her cheek. "Your face is still the most gorgeous view."

Grace placed her hand over his with a smile. "Wilhelm my love. These people have done you no wrong, why do you keep tormenting them?"

The flames surrounding Wilhelm's head burned brighter for a short moment when he glanced at John and Sarah over his shoulder. "Duped for far too long by lies, I see now through clearer eyes. Corrupt are all! So all must fall! Justice wins through their demise!"

Grace's smile only widened. "My knight in shining armor, your war has been over for a long time. You are relieved soldier. Come and join me where the fields are always green, where we can be together for evermore," she spoke softly, extending her lithe hand towards her beloved.

Wilhelm stood there silently, taking one small glance back before taking her hand. Grace embraced her fallen knight and gradually both of them started to fade until they were almost gone. "This end, I have reached before. Still I wonder what's next in store…" And with these last words the pair of lovers disappeared leaving the village of Willowdale silent.

* * *

 

"Everyone is thankful that the curse has been broken, but it wasn't without a price," Sarah spoke to John as he prepared his horse. "Just so you know why there are no warm thanks."

"I understand," John agreed and tightened the strap that held the saddle in place. "I am sorry we couldn't save everyone."

"I know," Sarah acknowledged sadly. "Still, we helped two lost souls find their peace."

"Indeed." John smiled at the thought.

"In the place I found the horseman's head I find another body and this." She handed John a strange looking tome.

He took the book, clearly stricken by years of being buried in the dirt but it was still bookmarked on one particular page. Few quick glances told revealed to John what had happened a long time ago. "It seems that Grace's father didn't just drive her out of his house when he caught her trying to bring Wilhelm back."

Sarah frowned. "Do you mean that—"

"He killed her and buried her in the woods with Wilhelm's head and this grimoire. He lied to everyone so he wouldn't be framed as murderer." The Apprentice ran his gaze over the page once more. "Grace might've actually succeeded with bringing Wilhelm back, the spell would be complete if she would place the head back."

"Gods…poor girl." Sarah sighed sadly.

John nodded and closed the book. "Instead the unfinished spell must've allowed Wilhelm's spirit to slip into our world. And his unrelenting lust for vengeance upon everyone living was what allowed him to return every Spirits' Eve."

"And what about Grace?" Sarah asked. "Why had she appeared now after all these years?"

The sorcerer pondered for a moment. "It would seem she had some unfinished business as well. After all she died without getting her beloved back. Her desire to save him was what wouldn't let her move on and once you returned Wilhelm his head back, her job here was finally complete. You are the one who really saved us all."

Sarah smiled at the sentiment and sighed happily. "So, you'll be on your way again?"

"Indeed," John confirmed and stuffed the grimoire into the pouch that was tied to the saddle. "And what about you?" He asked with a smile. "If you still want to leave this place I could—"

"I actually think I will stay," Sarah cut him off before he could finish.

"You…you are?" John questioned, doing his best to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah. Now that we don't have to worry about the horseman we can finally make something of the place. Traders can return, new people can move in, we can expand…I want to be here to help make that happen."

"Oh of course, I understand." John nodded. "Well I guess this is a goodbye then."

"I guess it is." Sarah smiled brightly.

"Well then." John tipped his hat in overly formal manner. "Farewell miss."

"Farewell traveler," Sarah grinned and slapped a small peck on his cheek. And just like that the Apprentice left and setting off back home as the small village of Willowdale slowly disappeared behind him.

* * *

 

"…and that's it. Story of Willowdale and their mad knight," John ended his story. "Who knows where the village lies, it could be far…" He leaned closer to the only candle illuminating the dark room. "Or just maybe, right down the road…" He added in almost a whisper, making everyone lean in to hear what he was saying.

And in that complete silence, John snapped his fingers and the only candle went out. This earned several gasps and shrieks from the audience but then everyone had burst into laughter and thunderous applause at the sorcerer's story telling.

"Well that was more sad than scary," Denise said when the candles were lit again and everyone moved back to their tables.

"I think it was awesome!" Merida argued with a grin.

"What about you Elsa?" John addressed the blonde who was lost deep in thought. "What did you make of it?"

Elsa smiled and shook her head. "Scariest story I've ever heard."

* * *

 

Elsa rose early in the morning, careful not to wake up the redhead sleeping soundly next to her. She still had time before she would take on her duties but she still had one think to take care off. As she pulled off the covers and wanted to get out of bed a soft hand grasped her forearm.

"You don't have to go alone," Anna whispered still half asleep. The redhead gave Elsa a moment to think before she asked. "Do you want me to come with you?"

This was something Elsa needed to do alone, but memories of her parents' funeral reminded her how terrible it was to deal with the ordeal on her own. She took Anna's hand in hers and nodded.

Even for the early morning the town's square was already filled with people. Everyone was ready to cast away their grief. Elsa held her lily close to her chest, walking to the bonfire with her beloved arm in arm. People were bowing their heads and paying their respects when she passed them, their solemn expressions letting Elsa know they missed their former king and queen as well.

When they arrived before the bonfire Elsa took a deep breath, the strange smell of burning flora tickling her nose. As if knowing what she was going through Anna squeezed her arm tighter. This gave Elsa the courage she needed.

 _Goodbye Mama, goodbye Papa_. She thought silently with tears threatening to spill.  _I hope you found peace_. With that she threw her lily into the fire and sighed in relief as the flames engulfed the flower.

"You alright?" Anna rubbed Elsa's arm worriedly.

Elsa smiled and hugged Anna close. "With you, always."

* * *

 

And thus ends yet another chapter, a story hard to be believed. Yet it happened none the less, on that night on Spirits' Eve.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay - midterms are slowly but surely approaching and I am getting overwhelmed. Also my beta will be gone for a few months which leaves me with trying to make the mess I put out presentable. Please let me know about any mistakes you find insufferable and I will take care of them.
> 
> With all that out of the way - please enjoy.

 

"We don't have to do this, you know," Anna tried to plea with John. "I-I mean they just released you yesterday we can wait a couple days."

John just shook his head in amusement. "Anna I am completely fine, besides I will only sit here making sure you are alright," he argued. "You don't have to worry."

Anna gulped. It wasn't that she was worried for her friend, she could see he was doing well, but the incident when she used the memory stone on her own was still burnt in her mind. Especially the vision of the battle still laid clearly before her eyes.

_And the screaming._

Anna was always a curious girl, but that night she found out that even her curiosity had limits.

"But if you want to stop your training…?" John offered.

"N-no." Anna sighed. "I want to continue." Even after what she had experienced, the redhead was still set on protecting her beloved. _No matter what it takes_.

"Then shall we?" The Apprentice asked.

Anna nodded with a sigh and reached for the nightstand in her drawer. Another thing she feared was that John would be able to tell she used the emerald crystal on her own by the bright glow it emanated all the time since the night she used it alone.

When she pulled the drawer out however and took out the stone wrapped in a handkerchief she could already tell it was as dim as when John gave it to her. When she put it inside the drawer last time the light from it pierced through the handkerchief with ease but right now there was any sign of any of that even when she unwrapped the stone and inspected it.

_Why? Why did it stop now?_

"Something wrong?" Anna shook her head in slight alarm at the words, realizing that she must've been staring at the crystal for some time now.

"N-no, it's fine," she answered. "We can begin." She laid on the bed until she had found a comfortable position and proceeded with closing her eyes. She could only pray to the gods for no more nightmarish visions this time.

As always Anna soon drifted into the false dream state and once more embarked into the realm of foreign memories. And once more she had found herself in the training hall, facing three opponents at once. Only this time it was different. This time she could hear people talking.

They were speaking in a language, no doubt Greek, yet even though Anna didn't understand a word they said she could sense the meaning unravel in her mind.

"I'm sorry, Crethon I didn't mean to hit so hard," apologized one of his opponents extending his hand to help Anna up.

_Crethon_. Anna thought. She still didn't know much about the man but now she had at least a name.

Crethon spat few drops of blood aside and reached for the hand to get up but one of the trainers stopped them in action. "Let him get up on his own!" He ordered. "There will be no one to take care of you on the battlefield." The elderly veteran glanced over all the other young lads Crethon was training with, until he finally rested his sharp eyes on him. "Not even after His Lordship."

The man that wanted to help him gulped and looked at him apologetically. Crethon gave him a small nod and as he stepped aside he scrambled up, hunching a little as he held his sore side.

The trainer however seemed to be satisfied. Before he could utter a new command the handsome man Anna remembered from her previous dreams entered the hall and everyone bowed their heads. Everyone except Anna.

_Well…Crethon._

"Lord Orion," the trainer greeted the newcomer. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

The young man, Orion, gestured for everyone else to keep on with whatever they were doing and spoke to the veteran. They exchanged a few words and although too far for Anna to hear, she saw them glance in her direction.

The veteran nodded and Orion thanked him, leaning against one of the pillars near the entrance to the hall. The trainer passed by Anna, nodding to her. "Now the rest of you get back to work!" She heard him shout to the others behind her.

Crethon sighed and staggered slowly towards Orion. "Damn." the young man shook his head with a smile, his hazel curls dancing with the motion. "They really did a number on your face."

Crethon whipped few drops of half dried blood from under his nose and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's for the best," he said. "Everyone is always all over me and completely ignoring you. I think it's time you got a fair shot."

Orion laughed heartily and Crethon joined in as the other man reached around his shoulders and walked him out of the training hall. "So how is the training going?" Orion asked once they were outside.

"It is slow, but we are making progress," Crethon answered honestly. "Few more years and we will be ready."

Orion sighed. "That's the problem. We don't have few more years."

Crethon looked at him, frowning. "What do you mean?"

Orion gestured to a nearby bench and they sat down, Crethon hissing as the pain in his side let itself be known. "Father consulted the oracle." He looked at Crethon sadly. "We are leaving for Syracuse once the spring comes. In summer we should arrive to Carthage."

" _What_?" Crethon exclaimed, both in shock and anger. "H-how…that's…that's insane! We won't be ready!"

"I know, Crethon," Orion admitted and looked down at his feet. "That's why you'll stay here."

Crethon was at a loss of words for a moment. "S-stay?"

Orion nodded. "Father will put you in charge once we leave. When we are gone you will be the Governor Elect. Father needs you here to make sure the senate will keep up the training of more troops as well as of your arcane gifted friends. You know, in case that this won't be the last crusade—"

"This _won't_ be the last crusade, Orion!" Crethon cut him off angrily. "I told both you and father that you can't win this by strength of arms alone. The Carthaginians had thrice the numbers we have and they still lost, you will only be bringing more men to the slaughter."

"The Romans agreed to join us," Orion explained, an austere expression on his face. "They promised four legions to aid the liberation force that will land on the shores of Carthage, with two more on the way."

Crethon stayed silent for a moment, processing the news. "Carthage? I thought the liberation force was supposed to land at Thapsus in lower Africa?"

Orion sighed. "We received a message yesterday. Thapsus fell a month ago. They reckoned that by the time this message would arrive Carthage would be already under siege." The young man looked sadly at his brother. "You see now why we have to act?"

Crethon sat there, both sad and angry from the helplessness he felt. "The casualties will still be massive, Orion," he spoke softly.

"Not as much as if they would get should the enemy land on the mainland," Orion argued. "You know this Crethon."

Crethon sighed and hanged his head. "I just…I want to help."

Orion put a hand on his shoulder. "And you will. You need to take care of our city states while we are gone. If we fail you will be the one to lead our people," the young man locked eyes with Crethon. "Can you do that brother?"

Crethon nodded sadly. "Yes…I can."

* * *

"Anna." The redhead jolted awake as John shook her. "Time to wake up."

"Already?" Anna questioned, finding the time elapsed impossibly short.

John chuckled. "Anna the session was as long as always."

The redhead frowned and sat up on the bed. "Y-yeah," she acknowledged after a look at the clock. "It just flew by so quickly."

John stood up with a smile. "Well you will more again tomorrow, but this is enough for today."

Anna hummed in an agreement and after wishing each other goodnight, the sorcerer departed, leaving the redhead alone. Anna sat there, pondering about what she saw and experienced again, considering if she should use the crystal again.

But like sign from some higher power, mere moments after she was left alone the stone lit up the same way as when she first used it on her own. Anna frowned. There was no wonder she was worried to use it on her own again but her own curiosity made her decision way too easy.

* * *

Anna saw a clear change of scenery when she entered Crethon's memories again. The trees, previously sporting leafs of various colors were now lush green and even the grass had gain back its bright complexion. Spring was no doubt in full swing.

Crethon was overlooking a port, filled with a massive fleet of ships and hundreds if not thousands of people, mostly soldier, boarding it and loading supplies, weapons and other necessities on board.

Orion was standing by his side, wearing a proper chest plate over his military tunic and holding a helmet under his arm. "So this is it, huh?" Crethon breathed out and looked over his brother from head to toe. "Look at you, a proper soldier."

Orion smirked smugly and struck a victorious pose. "Am I not? Beware fair maids overseas for I am coming for you."

Crethon snickered and shook his head. "Hopefully the military life will finally wipe that damn grin of your face."

"You wish," Orion grinned in defiance and hugged his brother, the embrace feeling far tighter and longer this time. "Don't worry," Orion said and pulled back while still resting his hands on his brother's shoulders. "I will be back before you know it."

"You better," Crethon laughed, playfully punching his brother in the shoulder. "You better—"

"Orion!" Both brothers turned to their father who was passing by them on a horse. The thick beard that covered his face looked almost too casual for his ornamented armor over his luxurious tunic. "Get yourself on my ship, we are leaving in an hour."

Orion nodded and Crethon timidly looked his father in the eye. The old man stared at him for a moment with a stern expression before prompting his horse and leaving them both behind. Crethon hanged his head with a small sigh.

Orion put a hand on his brother's shoulder in consolation. "Father still loves you Crethon." He glanced at the figure of their father getting smaller in the distance. "He will remember it once we come back."

Crethon gave his brother a small smile. "I think this is a goodbye then, brother."

Orion smiled. "Until we see each other again."

Crethon gave him a nod and his smile widened. "You better come back, because if you die not even Hades will be able to shelter you from my wrath."

Both brothers laughed heartily, knowing full well this might be the last time they see each other and with only a sad nod Orion was on his way, leaving Crethon alone at the edge of the harbor, overlooking the ships until they left. And until they disappeared over the horizon.

The next events were a blur for Anna. She experienced increased intensity in Crethon's training as well as his rather successful managing of the senate and his governing duties. The amount of time Crethon spent working on his duties or training made Anna question if he even slept.

The beating he took during his fighting lessons would be enough to kill a normal person but no matter how many times he was beaten down, the Greek would always rise again, though sometimes he could barely walk several days after, his tenacity was admirable.

After some time he stopped training with his comrades as the elder trainer decided to give him his personal attention. For an old man Anna would never have guessed he could be so agile and swift. It seemed as though all the months or years of training Crethon had gone through were starting all over again as the trainer brought him to the ground every time in matter of moments.

This continued for a long time, Crethon trying to balance his duties and his ever more intense training but to Anna's amazement he managed quite well. He reminded her of Elsa in that aspect.

_Elsa!_

Anna bolted awake, fully realizing she had completely lost herself in the memories for gods knew how long. It was still dark out but winter was almost at their doorstep so that didn't reveal her much. The candle on her nightstand however, was completely melted into a puddle of wax.

_Oh Gods._

The stone in Anna's hand still glowed brightly and so she got up from the bed and walked with it to the pendulum clock. It was almost three quarters past five in the morning. The redhead cursed under her breath for how much time she had wasted again. She had about an hour worth of sleep left before she was expected in the library.

_This will be a tough day_. Anna thought before putting the stone away and burying her head into the pillows, the soreness of her body just now catching up with her and were it not for her extreme exhaustion she would have quite the trouble falling asleep.

Her curiosity however, was still not satisfied.

* * *

This would continue on for some time. After every session Anna would continue to use the stone on her own, reliving Crethon's memories of ruling and training with both sword and spells. The experience was so alluring however that Anna would lose her track of time in most cases, leaving her with little rest before her daily duties.

Even though she did it with the thought of Elsa's wellbeing in mind, Anna was reluctant to admit to herself that she had grown addicted to wonders the memory stone provided. After two weeks though, the lack of proper rest was starting to wear the ever energetic redhead down.

* * *

"Girl. Girl wake up," master librarian Yrvick shook Anna's shoulder.

Anna raised her head from the book she fell asleep on, the open page sticking to the wet corner of her mouth. "Huh? Hmm mhmm," she mumbled in her disorientation and puffed to get the paper out of her face. She straightened on the chair and stretched, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Master Yrvick shook his head. "Girl I don't like this," he commented with a worried voice. "If the job tires you this much maybe you should go easier on yourself. Come every other day perhaps?"

"W-what?" Anna rubbed her aching temples before she finally processed the sentence. "Oh! N-no, no no! I can manage!" She insisted, the thought of the old worrying that he was the reason why she was so tired stinging her at hear.

The old librarian hummed in agreement, though he seemed far from satisfied. "Very well, but you go rest now. I can finish it up here for today."

At any other occasion Anna would refuse to leave the old man to take care of everything himself but at that moment the thought of her soft bed was too tempting to pass up. She thanked the librarian and promised she'd do better tomorrow and with that she was off to her chambers to enjoy some much needed sleep.

* * *

Kai frowned at the passed out redhead behind the desk. He knew international agreements weren't exactly entertaining topic but until recently his pupil always did her best to pay attention. "Miss Anna," he cleared his throat, making the redhead jerk awake. "I realize this may not be the most thrilling subject but if you pleased tried to focus."

Anna covered her mouth and yawned deeply. "I'm so sorry Kai, what were you saying?"

Kai sighed, almost sure this entire lecture was useless. "How about we try a practical example instead? Just to see if you can use what you've learned so far." He presented Anna with a detailed scroll, filled with numbers, letters and other symbols of importance.

"This is document detailing out trade with Denmark concerning our export of timber for their ships. Now timber is a recourse we have a vast supply of and a commodity the Danish would gladly buy more of. However as you can see on the page, we are already at the maximum export rate we can muster. We simply don't have enough people to man the trade ships or enough ships themselves to provide increased deliveries. Now think about the issue and how you'd solve it."

Anna brought the scroll closer to her eyes and glanced over the hundreds of letters and complex numbers detailing the quantity of material, ships, time that it takes to deliver, costs of the wages they paid the crew of the ships and for the ships themselves as well as their maintenance.

At first glance it made her head spun, but as she thought about the issue further something clicked in her head. The years of experience she gathered thanks to the memory stone and the knowledge of all the necessary things she needed to know that Kai worked hard to hammer in her head suddenly connected.

"Why don't we let the Danish to take care of the shipments themselves?" She offered.

Kai perked his eyebrow in question. "I beg your pardon miss?"

"Well Denmark has one of the biggest fleets in northern Europa, right? We could offer an agreement for providing them with any extra timber they would like to buy from us as long as they commit their own ships and crew to retrieve it."

Anna scratched her head and glanced over the numbers detailing the amount of material Denmark requested on top of the amount already being delivered monthly. "They are interested in quite a sufficient amount. We could probably give them a discount on all timber they deliver themselves to make the deal more attractive. Not only will we profit from the amount sold but we won't need to worry about the costs of building new ships and hiring new crewmen."

Kai palmed his chin in thought. He had not expect such an elaborate plan to come from the young girl. This has been a thinking exercise, exactly the same as the one he presented young Elsa with when she was still an unexperienced princess. And even though the young princess was bright enough to figure several ways of how to make the building of more ships and gathering more people to man them more cost effective, she had not come up with a proposition such as this.

"That's…that's actually brilliant, miss Anna."

"R-really?" Anna couldn't believe her ears. The idea sounded good in her head but in most cases that was just her imagination making it seem cleverer than it really was.

"Indeed it is," Kai tapped his chin for the last time. "I think we can dismiss today's lecture early. I have quite the business proposition to discuss with Her Majesty."

* * *

"Kai told me the idea you came up with today," Elsa told her beloved as she ran her fingers through her red locks.

"Uhm, huh?" Anna shifted and shook her head, waking up from the half slumber Elsa's gentle caressing of her head put her under. She agreed with John to skip their session tonight, she just wanted to rest. "He d-did?"

"Of course, silly." Elsa smirked and ran her palm over the redhead's freckled cheek. "When he proposed the idea to me he did not shy away from mentioning the one that quite possibly might have helped us fill the crown's coffers for several years to come."

A soft kiss landed on Anna's nose as Elsa leaned over her, showering her flushed face with her sparkly blonde hair. "I-it really wasn't that much," Anna gulped, her face red. "Just a spur of the moment really."

Elsa smiled at her beloved's modesty. "Well nevertheless you have the kingdom and me a great service. So tell me." The blonde leaned over the redhead again, perking her eyebrows in a sensual way. "How can your queen reward you for your services?"

Anna's eyes grew wide as Elsa came closer and closer and subconsciously parted her lips to receive a kiss she knew was coming.

_Anna._

A voice that felt like a whisper on the wind sounded in Anna's mind, coming seemingly from nowhere yet everywhere. The surprised redhead bolted up in shock only to knock her forehead with Elsa's. She did know what the voice was, where it came from or if it was there at all but those thoughts were pushed aside when Elsa reacted to her outburst.

"Oh! Anna!" Elsa jerked back in equal surprise and rubbed her forehead.

"Gods, Elsa I-I'm so sorry!" Anna quickly crawled to her side rubbing her beloved's arm lovingly, as in asking for forgiveness.

"Its fine Anna," Elsa sighed and placed her hand on Anna's to stop her from caressing her arm. "It's you I am worried about."

"Oh don't worry about me, doctor Helbert said I have a thick skull, remember?" Anna chuckled to relief some of the sour mood that fell over them.

"No it's not that," Elsa shook her head and locked her eyes with Anna. "Is everything alright Anna?"

"W-what?" Anna stuttered in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Elsa sighed and gently grabbed Anna's hands in her own. "You have been so…distant these last couple of days. Master Yrvick visited me today. He said that this past week or two you weren't yourself, that you are constantly tired and exhausted. And Kai has told me a similar story."

Anna gazed down, turning her eyes away from Elsa's in shame. Shame of herself for keeping the truth away from Elsa. The blonde continued however. "We have barely had time to see each other since Spirits' Eve, every time I have someone fetch you to have lunch with me they return without you and tell me you are sleeping."

Elsa cupped Anna's cheek and raised her head so their eyes could meet. "Anna is something going on? Are your studies exhausting you? You know you can tell me anything."

Anna, teary-eyed, look into Elsa's eyes. She didn't want to come clean with what she had been keeping from her all this time, but she did not want to lie anymore either. "I'm sorry Elsa," the redhead whispered meekly. "This is something I have to take care of on my own."

The tiniest shimmer of glimmered in Elsa's eyes, her hurt expression being enough to tear Anna's heart apart. "And I am sorry you can't trust me enough to tell me everything."

"Gods Elsa," Anna hugged the blonde close, small tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-it's not like that, it's just…umm—"

_Anna._

The redhead shook her head as the voice from before returned, louder than the first time. This time she was sure it wasn't something she imagined. Elsa pulled back from the embrace as Anna stiffened, worriedly examining her stunned face. "Anna?" She asked caressing her cheek gently. "Are you alright?"

"I-I…" The redhead stuttered, unsure what to even say.

_Anna!_

The voice was clearer and more forceful this time, echoing like a multitude of different voices all at once calling within the young girl's head. Anna recoiled by shutting her eyes tightly and covering her ears.

_What's happening?_

"Anna!" Elsa cupped the redhead's cheeks and ran her thumbs over them, trying to calm the younger girl down. "Anna what's wrong?! Tell me!" The blonde begged her love desperately.

_Come back._

"I…" Anna breathed out and opened her now teary eyes, witnessing the same terrified sight on the face of her beloved.

_Come back!_

Anna understood the message. "I-I need to go!" She tore away from Elsa's grasp and stumbled in her nightgown of the bed.

"What? Where? Anna you are scarring me!" Elsa called after her desperately.

Anna stopped for a moment, torn between disobeying the voices screaming in her head and hurting her beloved. "I-I'm sorry Elsa," she whispered facing the door, not having the courage to look her beloved in the eye. "I'll explain everything later, I promise." And with that she ran back through the darken halls of the castle to her chambers.

* * *

The voices in her head were getting almost deafening when Anna finally nearly ripped out the drawer. As soon as she reached the once again brightly glowing crystal however, they all stopped. Anna relieved yet still frightened slammed her head down on the pillows with a deep sigh, her heart pounding in her chest.

_What the hell just happened?_

She wondered and looked at the stone in her hand. There was now no denying that this is what the voices wanted her to do. Anna was terrified beyond belief right now but she was more afraid what would happen if she disobeyed the voices.

A quick thought came to mind about asking John for help but that would mean coming clean about disobeying his direct instruction and betraying the trust he had placed into her. No. This was her mess and she would get through it on her own. And so with heavy heart Anna's mind returned to the times so long ago.

* * *

Crethon stood among the other people in the harbor, staring off into the distance for the incoming ships. He wasn't the only one expecting the return of their loved ones. He received a message few weeks ago from Orion about his return, yet still he came into the harbor every day, hoping this day would be the one his father and brother returned.

Four years. Four years was a long time. Yet right now it felt like it was just yesterday that his brother left. Either way, Crethon could not wait to see him. He smiled when the first ship landed in the harbor and to the cheering of everyone around his brother, the social paragon he was, waved to everyone since the ship first entered the port. It was quite the distance, but Crethon could still see that his brother's lush curls were now gone, replaced with clean military cut. His face however was draped in a thick beard.

"Ho, my countrymen!" He called out to them, waiting for them to quiet down so he could speak. "The crusade is over," he then exclaimed. "We had won!" He announced proudly and threw his fist up in the air, the people filling the harbor following his example with a thunderous cheer.

"Our victory was toughly achieved, bought with Greek blood and bravery and both of those were shed by many of your loved ones, among them my father, your Governor Elect Nicos of Athens." Sour silence fell over the crowd as well as Crethon. This news he had not known.

He did not have particularly great relationship with his late father, but his death moved him nonetheless. Perhaps it was the hope that one day he could repair the relationship with his father that had now been crushed that made such an impact on him. Or the fact that he never at least reconciled with his father before he died.

"But his sacrifice was not in vain! And we pushed _the Hordes of Unlight_ back into the desert!" Orion's proclamation as well as a loud cheer from the crowd ripped Crethon from his deep thoughts.

Orion waited for the cheers to quiet down before continuing. "Though we had won a great victory my countrymen, I am sad to say that the great enemy is not yet utterly defeated." A wave of alarmed gasps and whispers swept through the crowd.

"Why have you come back then?" Somebody from the crowd shouted angrily.

"Yeah! Why haven't you stayed and finished the job?" Another one joined in.

"What have we sent our men to die for?" A large group of people shouted in agreement. "And why should we send more to die in someone else's war?"

Crethon watched Orion throughout the ordeal and even from this far away he could see the anger draping his face. "Why have we come back you ask?" He called out to the crowd and jumped off of the ship on the wooden port.

"Why don't you ask the rest of the men that sailed with me to protect you?" Orion strode towards the crowd, the people slowly getting out his way. "Why don't you ask them why we haven't stayed?" His burning gaze made anyone it landed on turn their eyes away. "Why don't you ask them why only tenth of those who left returned?"

Deep silence fell over the crowd, broken only by the soft blowing of the sea breeze and light splashing of the waves against the shore. "We haven't left to fight some distant war in some far away land," Orion continued, glancing around him for anyone that might try to defy his words.

"We left to face an enemy that seeks to devour the world. We haven't fought a war for someone else's people, but a war concerns the fate of the living. Not just those across the sea, but us as well and Romans, Persians, Egyptians, Macedonians, the barbarian tribes to the north…if we do not unite and face this threat, who will protect us if the Hordes of Unlight cross the sea?"

He turned and pointed in someone in the crowd. "Will it be you?" The man paled and gulped, everyone around him backing away from him. "Or you?" Orion pointed at someone else. "Or you?" He dropped his arm by his side when he received the same answer.

"No, you won't. And neither will I. Because hear me my countrymen when I say that if the great enemy comes for you, you will have no time to hide your women. Or pull your children to cry. Even in the moment of your death will you find no comfort, for our enemy grows stronger with our every loss.

I do not ask you all to come with me when the time comes. I am just asking those that won't, to not stop those brave ones that will. You may think this a war of some foreign people far away across the sea, but know this my country men, if they lose, we all do." With that Orion made his way through the crowd, everyone backing away to make space for him.

Crethon, overlooking the crowd, set on to cross his brother's path. The rest of the people in the harbor starting welcoming the other's that returned with Orion. Both cries of joy and of sorrow could be heard that day.

"Orion!" Crethon called out to get his brother's attention once they were out of the crowd. Orion turned his head sharply, grinning and laughing when he saw who called him. The brothers met in bone crushing hug, both overjoyed to see each other for such a long time.

"I am so glad you are finally back," Crethon ended the embrace, though still keeping his hands on Orion's shoulders. For the first time in four years he could get a good look at his brother.

A multitude of small light marks and scars draped his face and neck. The most disturbing one ran from above his left eyebrow, over his now milky white left eye, all the way to the side of his cheek. The scar ran in four equally deep and wide lines, awfully similar to what would nails on a human hand leave. Or maybe not so human.

Crethon gulped at the sight, his imagination running wild with what horrors his brother faced. "Orion, you face…" Crethon pressed his fingers shakily over Orion's scarred cheek, only to have his brother frown and pull away.

"It's nice to see you too brother," Orion smiled sadly.

Crethon followed suit, cursing himself for his previous action. "Quite the speech you had there," he chuckled, deciding to change the subject.

Orion released a dry chuckle in response. "I just hope I have made them realize what is at stake, but you know I was never much of a public speaker. It was father's popularity and the respect of the people that swayed them to join the crusade. By Zeus, he was the Governor Elect for twenty seven years after he united the city states." He looked up at Crethon, doubt and fear clear in his eyes. "What chance do we have to rally the people Crethon?"

Crethon smiled, patting his brother's shoulder reassuringly. "We can do it, together."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Orion's mouth. He nodded but hanged his head low. "Listen Crethon, about father…" Crethon frowned at the words. "I am sorry you had to find out the way you did, I just…felt it wasn't something you should find out over a letter."

Crethon nodded simply. "I understand, its fine Orion."

"No, it's not," Orion gazed into his eyes. "I-I know you two haven't been on the best terms when you left, but he still loved you Crethon. I want you to know that, because now…he can't tell you himself anymore. But he did, brother. Believe me, he did."

Tears filled Crethon's eyes, tears of years of being judged and resented, now washing away the dark feelings of self-doubt and hatred. Orion hugged his brother around his shoulders. "Come, let's go home."

"H-how did he…?" Crethon asked, wiping away his tears.

"In battle," Orion responded sadly. "I don't even know how. After the last battle, on dunes of Cydamae, he just never…turned up. Whatever power makes the dead rise again there is getting stronger. The Carthaginians said that the dead are coming back to life much quicker than they did during the last crusade. Few hours is all it takes now, so we…needed to hurry."

"Orion," Crethon spoke, getting the attention of his brother. "What happened there?"

Orion stayed silent for a moment, gazing into the distance. "You were right, brother," he breathed out. "We weren't ready." Orion grew quiet for a second, taking in a shaky breath. "It was a slaughter. Every battle since we landed. And even though we haven't lost until the last battle, it seems the dead were still the winners of each and every one in the end.

Every battle was the same. The dead came as a never-ending tide, crashing against our positions and every time it seemed the battle was turning in our favor, they would retreat. But as our forces would slowly dwindle and diminish, their only grew with every dead man.

They started to raid our camps at night, only killing a few before retreating again, cutting down our forces few men at a time. The dead were just shells Crethon, nothing but bags of bone and flesh brought back to life, hurling themselves at us clawing and striking with whatever they had on hand. But there was an intelligence behind their tactics, behind every assault.

The wells in each city we reconquered were poisoned, forcing us to bring water in massive caravans from Carthage, only to have the dead rise out of the sand and ambush them on their way. We had to commit large forces to protect the caravans on their way, further slowing down our liberating efforts.

Whatever force there was behind the twisted actions of the dead, we have not had the chance to find out. When we marched on Cydaus, we were met with their largest force yet. Gods Crethon, there was so many of them. The dunes were covered with them as far as the eye could see. But that wasn't the worse part.

A sand storm came with them, unlike anything we have ever seen. It was swift and certain. It came out of nowhere and swept over us, only it didn't move away and left us all blind to the hordes of the dead that came crushing down on us.

We could barely see anything. But we could still hear it. The horrid sounds of that battle still haunt me even now." Orion closed his eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath. "We retreated, what few of us were left, and made it back to the nearest city. Our forces were utterly beaten and all the dead we left behind returned with the rest of the Hordes of Unlight to the desert.

What little chance we had before the battle was lost. The remaining year we've spend fortifying the cities we retook. The dead never returned, at least not in full force, though the raids and small incursions were still frequent.

Then we marched back to Carthage, with what few of us were left, leaving Carthaginians to fend their cities on their own. Some of us stayed, mostly sons who lost their fathers or brothers there or vice versa. We agreed that we'll return, in ten years' time we will sail back to Carthage."

Crethon's eyes widened in surprise. "Ten years?"

Orion only nodded. "Third crusade and we still weren't more than a sea beating against the rock and it had cost us dearly. Our phalanx – useless. What good are your spears when your enemies don't fear nor care if they'll impaled upon them. We need to reform our armies, modernize them, perhaps like Romans. Their legionaries had much easier time fending off the dead.

But whatever the case, our troops are only the necessary force, what we truly need is you Crethon."

Crethon met his brother's gaze. "Me?"

"How are you and your friends proceeding in mastering the arcane arts?" Orion asked.

"We are becoming quite adept I'd say," Crethon admitted. "Though we still have much to learn."

Orion nodded in acknowledgement. "That's good. I need you all to master them by the time we go back. You're skill will be the turning point in this conflict. This won't just be any crusade Crethon, we'll throw everything we have at them, but if we lose…" Orion shook his head. "We won't get another chance."

"I understand," Crethon reassured his brother. "We'll be ready, I swear."

Orion smiled happily and grabbed Crethon around the shoulders. "Glad to hear that brother. But today, we celebrate. We'll feast and drink until Helios drives his chariot beyond the Earth and back again and lay plenty of women," He leaned to Crethon and whispered with a grin. "Or maybe something else that's more to your taste?"

Crethon gulped and paled. "I-I think I'm fine with just feasting, thank you."

Orion laughed and patted his brother's back. "Don't worry brother. Father's not here anymore and I won't judge you for your…preferences." And with that the two brothers continued on their way to their home.

* * *

Anna sat in the inner courtyard of the castle, leaning hear head against hand, trying to stay awake. She had not even remembered when she went to sleep. She was woke by Kristoff few hours after lunch, knocking at her door and inviting her to watch him and Denise spar together.

To be perfectly honest to herself, she was still too tired to figure out anything else to do for today as she already missed both her time to help out in the library and Kai's lessons. She wanted to get some fresh air however and this seemed to be a good opportunity to do just that.

Once arriving at the courtyard they met John and Merida there, who were playfully sparring as well. Well, John was playfully sparring while Merida tried to beat him down with the practice sword which she wielded more like a club than a blade.

Kristoff and Denise put several different practice swords and other weapons on a nearby table, slowly going through them in their sparring. Anna meanwhile sat at the table, doing her best to keep her eyes open and John and Merida soon joined the redhead in watching the blond couple.

"Now watch this Anna," Kristoff called out to his sister.

Anna hummed in agreement, shaking her head to wake herself up from the constant snoozes she was falling into. She looked up, her tired eyes trying to stay open long enough to watch her brother. But she didn't see her brother. She saw the back of a different figure, dressed in black.

Anna squinted her eyes and realized that it was not the clothes of the figure that was black, but the burned flesh and bone that now bore the color of cold embers. Goosebumps rose at the back of Anna's neck as the figure turned to her to reveal a skeletal face, bare of flesh, with dim green light coming from the wholes where eyes and nose should be.

The redhead sat there paralyzed, her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. Cold sweat ran down the back of her neck and forehead as she watched the figure raise its torn up limb to point at her before it threw its head back and released a horrid shriek.

This woke Anna up from her paralysis and she bolted up from her seat, grabbing one of the practice swords that laid before at table and pointed it in the direction of the figure. "Woah, slow down there feisty pants."

Anna jerked her head at the comment, only to see Kristoff casually stand only few feet away. "Kristoff there's—" She almost shouted before looking back where the figure stood only to be met with nothing but empty part of the courtyard.

"What?" Kristoff asked, glancing between her and where she was looking at.

"I uhh…" Anna breathed out, confused, tired and scared.

"Anna, are you alright?" The redhead turned her head to the side, to see Merida's worried expression.

Anna frowned and looked once again where she saw the horrifying figure stand, only to once again be met with nothing but air. "I-I just," she put down the sword and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I just thought I saw…something."

"Well with _that_ reaction I don't want to be there when you actually see something," Kristoff laughed to himself before he saw his sister didn't react to his comment in the slightest. "Sis?"

Anna didn't want to go through this right now. She was felt tired, scared, confused and guilty. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go," she stuttered and ran into the castle, leaving her friends dumbfounded.

The redhead rounded the corner of the first hallway and after making sure she was alone, slumped with her back against the wall to the ground. Her heart still thundered in her chest and her hands shook from the stress. She did not know what was happening to her. Everything around her was falling apart and she couldn't tell anyone. The web of lies she created was now suffocating her. She had never felt so alone.

"Anna?"

The redhead raised her head to see John standing next to her. She quickly bolted up, trying her best to seem casual. "Hey-y!" She dusted of her skirt, trying to keep her gaze down as to not reveal her puffy red eyes.

"Anna what happened out there?" The Apprentice spoke before she had any time to think of an excuse for why she was hurled up on the floor just moments ago.

"Well, as I-I said, I thought I…saw something," Anna answered unsurely, cursing herself for sounding so unconvincing.

"No, Anna," John countered so certainly it made Anna raise her watery eyes to meet his. "I saw the look in your eyes. That was not a look or mild surprise or shock. I've seen it many times before, the look of pure terror. You wouldn't have reacted that way if you weren't sure the thing you thought you saw was definitely there."

Anna gulped as John took one step closer. "Anna have you been using the memory stone on your own?"

The redhead's eyes widened at the unexpected question. "I-I…" As much as she wanted to deny and oppose his question, she was far too scared and tired to continue in her lies. She wanted to end this. Anna looked down and nodded with a sniffle.

"How much?" The inquiry was cold and strict.

"F-few hours every night these past two weeks."

" _Few hours_?" John raised his voice slightly, though it was filled more with worry than anger. "So this is why you have been so tired lately." He shook his head. "Have you had any incident like what happened in the courtyard?"

"I-I had some strange dreams," Anna admitted. "A-and I umm, heard some voices…"

John's eyes widened slightly. "Anna this…this can't go on. The stone was never meant to be used so frequently. Your mind can't cope with such a wave of new memories, it's starting to blur them with your own. We need to stop this."

"S-stop?" Anna breathed out. She wanted help, more likely needed help, but the craving to use the stone was still present within her.

"Yes, Anna. I can still train you in combat, but I am taking back the stone. This is not because I am angry with you, but for your own safety. Gods know what would happen should this go on."

"B-but—" Anna tried to bargain, not even really knowing for what, she only knew she didn't want to give up the experiences the stone brought.

"No buts Anna. This is not even up for discussion, we are talking about your wellbeing. I am taking the stone and I suggest you go to sleep for today, you definitely need it." John turned to leave but before making his first step he glanced over his shoulder. "I am not mad at you for disobeying me, I am sad that when you needed help you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

Anna watch as the Apprentice left, teary eyed and exhausted, although with huge weight lifted from her shoulders. But even then she did not know if she could part with the stone so easily.

* * *

Anna tossed and turned in her bed for several hours now, unable to fall asleep. It was already late into the night yet even with how exhausted she was, the redhead couldn't seem to find a good rest. Anna was used to going to sleep at odd hours recently, but she knew that was not the reason for her inability to fall asleep.

She wanted the stone. No, needed it. She wanted to know more about Crethon, about the Crusades, about the Hordes of Unlight, but her longing was also much deeper than mere curiosity. It felt like a hunger in her chest that could not be sated. At least sated in any natural way. That's when she heard the voices again.

_Go for it. Take it back_.

Only this time Anna wasn't afraid. She got up from her bed and slowly crept towards the door and out to the hallway. She was awake for quite a while so her eyes have now been accustomed to the darkness that filled the castle walls.

She quietly inched closer and closer to the sorcerer's room and pressed her ear against the wood. She waited for a solid minute before she was sure she heard no sound of movement from within and then slowly opened the door, paying the upmost attention on not making any noise.

As she gently pushed the door open, she peered into the crack. When she saw nothing but more darkness she opened the door a little wider and slipped in. John was sleeping in his bed undisturbed by the unknown intruder and Anna was more than keen to make it stay that way.

She took a glance around the room, seeking what she came here for but found no trace of the emerald crystal. _How am I supposed to find it in this mess_? She thought to herself.

As soon as she did bright green light started coming from a small chest on a dresser nearby. Anna silently thanked the voices, whoever they were, and tip toed towards the chest. She tried to raise the lid but a small lock let her know she would need a key to achieve that.

_There._

Anna looked across the room where the same kind of green light started coming from within a drawer in the nightstand next to John's bed. Anna gulped and crept especially slowly and carefully towards the nightstand, watching John all the while.

As she arrived to the nightstand she started to pull the drawer open painfully slowly. The wood of the nightstand scraped in its tracks and let out a slight creak. Anna froze and jerked her head in the direction of John who, luckily, wasn't disturbed by the noise.

She sighed in relief and pulled the drawer further, reaching in for the key that was lit up with the green light. The redhead then crept back to the small chest and quickly unlocked it and opened it. Grinning at the sight of the shining stone, she swiftly took it out and holding onto it, locked the chest again and returned the key where she found it.

As soon as Anna arrived to her own room she flopped on the bed and eyed the stone. The longing in her chest felt different this time. She felt as if this would be the last time she would be able to do this. If that was because of what she just did or for some other reason unknown to her that she however could still feel in her gut, she did not know. Nor cared. And squeezing her hand around the stone tightly she returned back where she left off the previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a massive one, possible split into two parts after I finish it. Depending on how busy I'll be and if I find someone to beta for me I could hopefully get it out in 2-3 weeks. Bear with me friends.


End file.
